Learning You Were Wrong
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Gaston once told his sister that if he lost her, it would break him. He was being a manipulative tyrant then, but he had no idea just how real and terrifying it would actually become! Gaston comes face to face with a trial he's never had to deal with before, out of his control. Will Lissa survive? Even if she does, it is even possible for Gaston to regain her trust? Or too late?
1. Chapter 1 Cries in the Night

**Here is my new BATB fanfic. It is based off the new 2017 live-action film with Emma Watson as Belle, Kevin Kline as Maurice, Dan Stevens as Beast, Luke Evans as Gaston, and Josh Gad as Lefou. I'm both excited and scared to share this story. It's always nerve-wrecking to start posting a new story. I'm so glad how much you all seemed to enjoy my previous Gaston/Lissa fanfic Brother Dear. This is another story of the siblings, only with a different take.**

 **I'm not sure how good I'll be able to do this, but after reading ladivina's story _A Place Called Home,_ I'm going to take a deep breath and try my own hand at writing Gaston differently. I like stories where he has to learn to be a decent person. In here, will he be able to?**

 **The first part of this story was partially inspired by ImagineATale's fanfic _A Terrifying Turn of Events-_ one of my favorites by the way-. But the rest of it is pretty much just different. If you haven't read Brother Dear, some background details might not make sense.**

 **This first chapter picks up from the chapter in Brother Dear, _On the Hunt,_ when Lissa ran away from Gaston to rescue Maurice and Gaston, Lefou, Tom, Dick, and Stanley rode out to the woods to find her. **

**Yes, in the beginning of this story, Gaston is still the idiotic, narcissistic jerk we all know and hate, but in here he will not be a clinical narcissist. If he was, it'd be impossible to write this story, because true narcissists, as much as they say they care about people, they cannot truly connect to other's feelings though they might have a conscience. And to be honest, for this fanfic, I really want Gaston to be more human than that. Any of his behavior that doesn't make sense or seems uncharacteristic, I intend to elaborate on.**

 **I'm changing some of the timing and a bit of the content from my story Brother Dear. In this one, Gaston didn't break Lissa's jaw. He knocked her out then took her home after she'd witnessed his plan of attempted murder. Then he kept her locked in her room for a whole week. In here, Gaston has been wrestling with guilt about his behavior, but he keeps brushing it off and suppressing it to make himself feel better. But people with a live conscience can't escape it forever, especially when the guilt truly sets in! Also in here, it was only a week, and not a few weeks when the argument between them occurred and Lissa ran away from Gaston. But it is not the night of the tavern scene where Maurice accused him.**

 **Some people never learn from their awful ways, others do. For some, it takes something drastic to wake them up. I don't own Beauty and the Beast or the original characters. Even if Gaston becomes different, he's been a terrible person in the past, and some passed sins can come back to bite him!** **As I said, in here, Gaston has been wrestling with guilt for his terrible deeds but keeps shoving it aside. He is narcissistic, but I want to put that 'clinically speaking', he won't be a true mentally diagnosed narcissist.**

 **Gaston is one of the biggest ego maniacs I have ever seen on screen. Luke Evans in one incredible actor! So, in _Learning You Were Wrong,_ can Gaston learn to set his pride aside and put others before himself? Can he learn from his passed sins? Can he learn to love others? Does he have a heart in there somewhere after all? **

**This story will include Belle and the Prince eventually, but not right away. I bet I know what some of you are thinking: if Gaston can become different, will he find romance? One thing at a time, people! Sorry for the long intro, but I wanted to emphasize the main plot of this fanfic.**

 **Unlike Brother Dear, the beginning of this fanfic is going to really be on the dramatic side! I don't want to mention spoilers! I have lots of plans.**

 **Okay! HERE IT GOES! Breathe...breathe. Oh, yes. PLEASE, please do leave reviews!**

 **Warning for Chapter: scary images, and peril**

* * *

Gaston once told his sister that if he lost her, it would break him. He was being a manipulative tyrant then. But he had no idea just how real and terrifying it would actually become! Will Lissa survive? And if she does, is it even possible for Gaston to regain her trust?

* * *

It wasn't raining yet, but the clambering thunder overhead indicated it was about to downpour heavily. Brisa reared frightfully, snorting furiously and twitching her ears. "Whoa, whoa, girl." Lissa tried to say calmly to her beautiful Palomino thoroughbred, but she was scared. She never should've come this far, alone, unarmed, in the woods, and with a heavy storm brewing! But she'd been so determined to try and save her friend Maurice. "Come on, girl. Let's turn back!" Lissa told her horse-hoping maybe they could find some shelter then venture out again to find Maurice after the storm let up-and pulled the reigns in the opposite direction from where they came when a chilling sound close behind made her recoil in paralyzing fear: the howl of wolves! Brisa neighed loudly, rearing her front legs. Lissa guided her to head back down the trail and Brisa ran quickly, until...they saw a pack of hungry, snarling wolves right before them! Lissa gasped and Brisa skidded and turned in the opposite direction, but the wild animals gave pursuit! "Run, girl! Faster!" Lissa urged her petrified horse. Brisa galloped with all her strength. Lissa was so scared, she didn't know which direction they were going especially in the dark shadows of the thick trees, but the wolves were close on their heels. "Lord, give this horse wings to fly!" Lissa wailed.

* * *

"The rain's coming in fast." Dick said. "We need to head back if we don't want to get stranded out here."

"I think he's right, Gaston. Besides, it was her own stupid fault to take off in this mess." Stanley said, trying to keep his hat from blowing away in the wind.

Gaston halted his horse, weighing his options. Lissa had escaped his clutches, a very dangerous move on her part, and he wasn't going to let her get away with how much she knew, just like that! He'd felt a twinge of guilt for the way he'd treated her today-yelling at her, slapping her face, tying her to a chair, gagging her, then locking her in her own room-, but he kept trying to bury it by convincing himself that he was right and she had been disobedient. He'd have to punish her when he brought her home, but he decided to not be as severe, considering that she'd fled from him in fear. If he was going to get her back to the village, he'd have to convince her without scaring her this time. Even Gaston had to admit, he'd gone a little overboard today.

"Gaston, we can't leave her out here." Lefou pleaded. Gaston frowned.

"We keep looking," he said firmly, "at least until it rains." He had been so calloused lately towards the pain and feelings of others, but he _was_ feeling worried about the potential danger from these woods that Lissa could end up in and hoped to find her before something like that could happen. Well, if it did, he would easily swoop into her rescue and be the hero, like he always did.

They continued on. Right then, a ways away, but not too far away, they heard the howl of a wolf. " _Gaston_..." Lefou gulped nervously, looking at his friend. Tom, Dick, and Stanley eyed him too for guidance.

"Let's go." Gaston said, his eyes peeled straight ahead of them. "Oh, it's hero time." Gaston sighed to himself. He'd have to save his sister from being trapped by wild animals and she'd come crawling back to him for safety and promise to never reveal what he'd done. Then he wouldn't have to get 'firm' again. _Everything will be just fine,_ he told himself calmly.

* * *

Lissa could never remember feeling this terrified in her whole life! Fear and adrenaline raced through her body. Brisa picked up speed and ran as fast as she could. Then one of the wolves jumped up and caught its teeth in the back of Lissa's cloak! She jabbed him repeatedly with her elbow, but it didn't do any good. She reached into her pocket, pulling out Gaston's knife and tried to cut the cloak off of herself. She managed to cut the ties, but at that second, Brisa reared back, flailing her front legs, her hoarse neigh echoing into the night. Lissa fought to hold on, but with the wolf tugging on her it was so hard. Lissa's fingers slipped and she was thrown from her faithful horse. She hit a tree then skidded in the dirt, landing hard on her side and scraping her face. Her ribs hurt terribly, knocking the wind out of her. Brisa, turned tail and galloped away in fear.

Lissa frantically looked around for the knife, she'd dropped it! There it was! Wincing from the pain in her ribs, she crawled forward and anxiously grabbed its handle, then looked up. Wolves were surrounding her on all sides, there had to be at least ten of them! She couldn't scramble to her feet and run or climb a tall tree, the night howlers would overpower her before she even started. Clenching her brother's knife like a life-line, she stayed where she was, trying desperately not to make any sudden moves. The hungry predators were viciously curling their lips, their murderous eyes and razor-sharp teeth gleaming with evil. Lissa's blood froze in terror, paralyzing her. It was at that moment, the alpha wolf pounced and led the attack.

* * *

The men were gripping the butts of their weapons just for good measure as they got closer to where they'd heard the wolves. Then they froze when they heard galloping hoof-beats coming straight at them! "Halt!" Gaston shouted, holding his hand up to the swift rider. But then he gaped: the horse was riderless, and it was his sister's horse! Now Gaston _truly_ did feel worried! Something _had_ happened and Lissa was in trouble! He'd known it might happen and at first he'd kept telling himself it would be her own fault, but now...it still caught him by surprise and made him shudder like he hadn't in years. Maybe she'd been thrown and was lying badly hurt somewhere. Maybe she'd fallen and broken her neck, dying instantly. Maybe the two got separated and Lissa was lost by herself. Gaston had expected Lissa to be the one running back to him for help, _not_ her horse! This twist in his plans began to worry him a bit.

Lefou jumped down from his own horse and reached out his arms for Brisa's reigns."Whoa, whoa, whoa, Brisa!" He called calmly. "Easy, girl. It's Lefou. Easy, easy." The horse wagged her head in panic as Lefou tightly gripped her reigns and gently touched her nuzzle. He looked up at Gaston. "Gaston! Something's wrong." Gaston sat there on Magnifique with a blank look on his face, but Lefou was sure he saw beads of sweat running down his face.

Then they heard another sound, one that made Gaston's blood run cold. They heard howling, angry wolves. But...not only that, they also heard _someone_ screaming in pure terror and agony. And Gaston recognized that scream all too well.

Something inside Gaston snapped and he felt a surge of electricity bolt through his entire being. "NO!" He yelled, his cry echoing through the forest. He tightly gripped his rifle and dug his sharp spurs into Magnifique's flanks. His large horse pounded his hooves on the ground and charged forward like a mad bull. Gaston forgot all about his hunting companions, he didn't wait for them or order them to follow him. He didn't pose in his usual heroic peacock strut. He didn't hold his head high to make sure all eyes were on him. Heck, _for once_ he didn't even bother or think to tell himself that it was hero time! He rode forward, pushing his horse as hard as he could. Nothing else mattered right now, except one thing: Gaston's younger sister was in grave danger, and if he didn't find her in time, it would be too late!

* * *

 **Can Gaston reach and save her before it's too late? Please do leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hero Time

**Thank you for your enthusiasm already! You'll notice that the title of this chapter is Hero Time. Uhh...before I share this chapter, I want to take a moment to remind everyone about the significance of today's date, September 11th. I was ten-years-old that fateful day. Thankfully, we didn't lose any friends or loved ones that day, but countless others did. It is still sobering to look back on and reflect on the utter devastation in New York City, Pennsylvania, and Washington D.C. that day. It was a beautiful, bright day _exactly_ like it is today! If you get a chance today, let's take at least a moment to remember those heroes who sacrificed their lives to save others, people who pulled together to offer each other comfort, and those were innocently killed. Let's not forget those heroes!**

 **Anyway, onto Gaston's hero time. Will he be able to save his sister?**

* * *

Gaston had not felt this deep sense of urgency since he'd fought in the war! That had been nearly a decade ago, and he'd relished in his old glory days of back then. But this was different. For once in his usually over confident life, Gaston the war hero was filled with icy panic. His heart pounded loudly in his ears he galloped on. Ordinarily, he'd just ride into the rescue, no sweat, no worry, and only thinking of how much his ego would be boosted and how everyone would praise him when it was over. But _not_ this time. He'd heard the cries for help and recognized his sister's frightened voice, which made his body feel as if someone had thrown below zero water onto him. This time he wasn't rushing to her aid because it was something else for him to do. It was because he _had to!_ If he didn't…

Gaston had not been able to save his mother from the sickness that had taken her life, and hadn't even been able to be with her in her last days! But Lissa was all he had left, no matter how much of a spouting pest she had been. Had he heard her scream, he would've rushed to her aid in the first place, same as any other time to make himself out the hero. But the fact that her horse had run to them riderless filled Gaston with dread. Lissa wouldn't stand a chance on her own against a pack of wolves, without a weapon! She was defenseless unless someone came to help her. And who was better to help her than Gaston himself? The cries were getting louder-which meant he was getting closer-, and sounded more helpless than when they'd first reached his ears. He hoped that she was screaming only from fear and not because she was being attacked. But his hunter instinct knew better.

* * *

Gaston was very close, he could feel it. Not only the sounds, but then suddenly a smell hit him like a slap in the face! The scent was not unfamiliar to him, he was a hunter after all-not to mention a veteran military man-, and he'd smelled it many times when he'd caught his prey. But _this_ time, the overpowering odor was nauseating in his nostrils and made him want to throw up: it was the scent of fresh blood and torn flesh! His heart jumped into his throat. _"Ohh, No! Please, God! NO!"_ Gaston cried like he never had before. Fiery feelings were wallowing inside him that hadn't been there for years, feelings that he hadn't missed or even contemplated, but they were acutely real now!

* * *

When he reached the clearing, the sight Gaston took in almost stopped his heart: it would haunt him for the rest of his life. The wolves were viciously, relentlessly attacking a helpless, flailing figure on the ground, ruthlessly digging their sharp teeth into her body. They were ripping her apart! She cried out in terrified anguish and desperation, wildly slashing a sharp, shiny object around, trying to fight off her brutal killers. Gaston recognized it: his hunting knife! He immediately raised his rifle at one of the savages and fired. The wolves jumped, but didn't flee. Cursing himself, Gaston quickly reloaded and aimed at one of the outer ones and fired again. The wolf yelped and flipped over. He reloaded and fired again, startling the rest of the pack to back away. The light was dim, but Gaston could barely recognize the marauded victim on the forest floor.

Throwing a leg off of his saddle, and gripping his rifle like a battering ram, he lept from his horse and landed on the ground with a thud, standing above his sister. He reared his gun back and waited for the savages to make the first move. One behind him charged but Gaston swung back and knocked it off its feet. The other wolves rushed at him. "GET OUT!" Gaston yelled furiously. "Stay off her! Get away, you devils! Get out!" He pulled out his pistol and fired at the other wolves. One grabbed the back of his coat but he roughly kicked it away. The others either dodged his bullets or he only grazed them. Gaston was _not_ one to miss like this, but he was desperately trying to keep them off of the small, mauled figure underneath him.

One of the wolves took him by surprise and sank its razor sharp teeth into his arm. Gaston punched it as hard and as many times as he could, but the hungry canine crunched harder into his flesh. The pain was unbearable. Gaston fell back to the ground and clobbered the animal on the snout with the butt of his pistol. That knocked it away and Gaston scrambled up to get his footing. His arm was searing intensely, but he'd worry about it later. He had to protect Lissa!

Getting back to his feet, Gaston stooped down, taking his knife from his sister's hand, and clutched it, and slowly rose to his full height. He stared dangerously into the savage gaze of the alpha wolf, that was preparing to leap at him for a final kill. Gaston didn't care. Bloody fire boiled in his veins and he gazed hatefully with murder in his eyes at the devilish creature. This four-legged demon had nearly killed his sister, maybe had! And Gaston was going to make him pay! Raising his arm and just waiting for the animal to provoke him, Gaston charged first. The animal jumped and met him head-on. Gaston clenched its fur with a vice-like grip, wringing its neck and stabbing the wolf's shoulder multiple times. The wolf snarled and gnawed at him but Gaston protected his own throat. He tried to shove the animal off of him as his stamina was racing overload.

A loud blast exploded in Gaston's ears and hit the wild animal in the hip. The wolf slid off of Gaston and hobbled away. He heard more shots behind him as one by one the wolves turned tail and fled the messy scene they'd created. Gaston ran to the middle of the clearing and stood there with his feet spread widely apart. "Stay away!" He yelled at the pack of retreating night howlers. Once he was sure they weren't coming back, he allowed himself to breathe. That's when the pain hit. He suddenly realized just how badly his injured arm was hurting and he held it to his side. Thankfully, his thick hunting coat had provided a bit of protection, but it was tainted red. His shoulders slumped and his body started shaking as the adrenaline wore off. He turned and saw his friends on their horses putting their guns away that they'd used to get rid of the wolves. Lefou slipped down from his steed. "Th-thanks, fellows." Gaston said wearily, nearly losing his footing. Lefou rushed to his side.

"Gaston, you're hurt!" He gasped, trying to hold his friend steady.

"I'll be all right, Lefou." Gaston bravely tried to smile, trying to hide how much pain he was actually in. "It's nothing, really." He shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"W-what about Lissa?" Lefou gulped, afraid to ask, fear in his eyes. Gaston's gaze fell on Lissa. She wasn't moving.

* * *

 **Oh no. Was he too late?**


	3. Chapter 3 So Close

Dread, nausea, chills, and fear rushing over him, Gaston briskly marched over to his sister. The ground all around her was bloodstained and even in the dim twilight, she looked like a corpse. Gaston had often prided himself on how pretty his sister was-"Good looks run in the family," he always said-, but now? She was a grisly mess!

Gaston knelt down close beside Lissa. He couldn't peel his eyes away: he'd seen more than his share of gory blood and maimed cadavers during the war, and it hadn't bothered him too much. But this wasn't the war! His flesh and blood whom he'd sworn he'd take care of had been in danger, _real_ danger. And he'd...he'd failed to protect her! 'Rescues of damsels in distress' were his specialty, at least he'd convinced himself of that theory. Gaston, the greatest hunter in all of Villeneuve, the man among men, the guy in town who had all of it down, had been desperately needed in a _real_ rescue, and...he'd _failed_! The victim who had needed his help had been harmed, perhaps beyond human help, and Gaston had not arrived in time to stop it like the hero that he was, or rather, was supposed to be! What in the world had happened? No, it couldn't be! He never messed up like this!

Gaston gazed down grievously at the body lying on the ground next to him. She was...so still, and there was blood everywhere! He wished she'd whimper, flinch, _something,_ any sound to give him an indication that she was alive. But all he got was silence, totally listless. The cruel, seeping wounds ravaging her body were taunting him. She looked so dead. Try as he might, he couldn't push away the raw emotions he'd been fighting against the passed few days, they were coming to the surface now at an overwhelming rate. Gaston was truly heartbroken at the sight of her like this-something he hadn't truly felt since his mom passed away-, and it was all his fault! None of this, absolutely none of this whole mess would have happened, if it hadn't been for him! He should've stopped it! How come he hadn't been able to stop it this time? How was it that he had not prevented it? How could this be? He'd planned to have Lissa punished for running away from him, but this...he'd never, ever wanted _this_ to happen! Not to his sister!

"L-Lissa?" He asked in a low, frightened voice he didn't recognize as his own. It sounded so weak. " _Lissa_?" Gaston raised his voice. She should've been able to hear that! But Lissa didn't respond at all and fear gripped his throat. He gingerly turned her from her side onto her back. As he did so, he felt a large, oozing wound on the back of her left shoulder. He stared at his hand. It was full of the grimy red liquid from the gash he'd just touched, and her petite figure was covered in blood, with raw tears in her clothing. Gaston leaned down close to her, listening to her chest. To his enormous relief, her heart was still beating! _Oh, Thank God!_ He gasped, rubbing her face. Lissa moaned as he lifted his weight off of her. He felt bad that he had caused her pain, but was so grateful to hear her voice, however weak and strained it was. She was bleeding heavily though, and he had to stop it before she bled to death, plus make sure there were no broken bones. To start with, he ripped his lacy collar from his own throat and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Go get help." Lefou said firmly to one of his three stunned riding partners without looking at them. Nobody moved. Lefou glared at Tom, Dick, and Stanley. "I said, go get help! NOW!" He ordered, his voice undoubtedly authoritative. Stanley guided his horse backwards and took off for home in the village.

"Lissa, can you hear me?" Gaston asked softly, touching her arm. Lissa let out a small, pitiful cry, whimpering from her drilling wounds. She hurt everywhere immensely, plus the initial shock made it hard to breathe. "Shh. I'm right here, Lissa." Gaston said soothingly, placing a firm, bloodied hand on her shoulder. He was trying to sound reassuring, though inside he was an emotional wreck. "Don't try to talk, darling. Just lie still. I'm gonna get you out of here. You'll be home soon." Lissa fluttered her eyelids and gasped at what she saw.

"G-G-Gaston?" She asked in disbelief, her voice sounding so small and frail.

"Yes." Gaston answered eagerly and feebly smiled, as he hastily wrapped another makeshift bandage on her. Lissa barely opened her eyes, and her vision was very bleary plus the night shadows made it extra difficult to see. But she was dumbfounded.

"Is that... _you?"_ She asked, panting. The last time she'd seen him face to face, he had bound her to a chair and gagged her then locked her in her own room!

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

"W-what...are you...doing here?" Lissa asked in a quaky voice.

Gaston frowned unhappily. What did she think he was doing here? Why, he'd come to her rescue! Had she no idea of how badly hurt she was? "You were in trouble." Gaston said flatly. "I came to help you. Everything will be all right, you'll see." Gaston said more softly, running his hand along her cheek, and firmly gripping her trembling little hand in his other one. "Just lie still so I can get you patched up. We need to get you home! And fast!"

Lissa began to shed tears as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She sorrowfully looked up at him with anxious, helpless eyes. It reminded Gaston very much of a wounded prey in anguish, frightfully seeking the eyes of its hunter for mercy. "Please...please don't…don't be angry with me, Gaston..." she cried, sucking in a very sharp breath, "...please...please don't be mad at me!" Lissa pleaded, wincing tightly and clutching her bloodied side in pain. Her words fired acutely sore. Gaston felt as if someone was stabbing his guts with a knife.

"Ohh, Lissa!" Gaston gasped with sudden hot tears in his eyes, and tenderly stroked her face, crouching down and taking her in his arms with her head resting on his knee. He protectively held her close to himself. He could feel her rapid breathing shaking against his own body, and her form felt so frail. She was brutally cut to pieces by those four-legged savages, she was most likely _dying_ before his very eyes in his arms, and for all she knew, he was here to punish her! He'd come to be severe with her for running away! "My poor sister." Gaston hiccupped. Her words stung immensely. _Does she honestly believe I'm going to scold her for being on death's doorstep, when I've failed to come to her rescue_? "Oh my darling, I'm _not_ mad at you!" Gaston cried in a broken voice, cupping her face with his hand. He felt like sobbing. Even in this serious, weakened condition, Lissa was still afraid of him! And he couldn't deny it this time: she had every reason to be. But right now she shouldn't be! After all, he was here to take care of her. She _shouldn't_ be afraid of him! He gazed down remorsefully into her pained, glazed eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" He could only pray that she could believe him.

"Gaston...I know...I know you must be really angry..." Lissa panted frightfully. "But...please...please don't leave me! I don't want to die alone!" Lissa begged frantically.

Her words hit him like a freight train. "You're _not_ going to die!" He told her firmly through his tears. "I won't let you die." He softened his tone of voice. Lissa started becoming short of breath and convulsing as her whole body throbbed excruciatingly. She cried like a whipped puppy. "Shh, shh. I'm here, my dear." Gaston shushed her tenderly. "I won't leave you. Just hang on for me...all right? I'm going to take you home. Just try to hold on!"

Lissa frightfully clung to his arm with her trembling hand."Gas...Ga...he...plea...help me..." Lissa let out another agonized whimper, then her head fell back sinking into his chest as her eyes rolled into her head, completely blacking out. Gaston felt her whole body faintly slump in his arms.

"Lissa? Lissa!" Gaston gasped loudly as she didn't respond in any way that she could possibly hear his shrill, anguished voice. His heart rate escalated two hundred miles an hour. No! He _didn't_ fail her, he _couldn't_ have! He was Gaston, and failure didn't exist for him. But...no! This couldn't be happening! It couldn't be real!"No! No, please!" He panicked, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up! Oh, please wake up! Stay with me, Lissa." Gaston anxiously ran his large fingers through her hair, but he got no reply of any kind. _No, no, no! Don't take her from me! Please don't take her away!_ He prayed silently. "Lissa, my darling, I'm sorry! I'm _so_ _o_ sorry! No. _Please_ speak to me." Nothing."No! I can't lose you too! Please, Lissa...don't leave me!" He cried out desperately, clutching her tighter. "Don't go!" He leaned his head on her chest again, listening anxiously: she was still alive! But _barely_. Her breath was there, but so fragile, a mere whisper, as if a brush of wind would carry it away. "Oohh," Gaston shuddered heavily with tears and cradled her small face.


	4. Chapter 4 A Tense Ride

**It would've been nice if they'd decided to ask for help at the Beast's castle, but that will not be the case because I have other plans. But, don't worry. Belle, Maurice, and the others will eventually show up. But it's not time.**

* * *

"Gaston?" A familiar but most welcome voice broke into his distracted thoughts. Gaston looked up behind him and met Lefou's mortified gaze. How he wished he could tell his friend that everything was all right, that he and Lissa were both fine just shaken up, and that they should all go home and get some rest. But it wasn't the case at all! Everything was _not_ all right at all: he was close to losing it, Lissa was seriously hurt-dying!-, and they were a long way from home, from the help they needed. "Gaston, is...is she..." Lefou gulped, coming over to him.

"No, Lefou. She's alive." Gaston said dryly. He truly wasn't sure how much longer that would be the case. He needed to get her help... _fast!_ Lefou gasped in relief, though he was horrified at the grisly sight in front of him.

"Oh my..." Lefou gulped.

"We need to get back quickly." Gaston said.

Lefou bit his lip. "We may not have time for that!" He told him. Gaston knew he was right. He slowly took off his hunting coat, and tried to remove his own vest, but it was hard with his injured arm. He ripped his own shirt and Lefou helped him tie makeshift bandages around Lissa's arm and legs. Her right leg looked like a scrap from the butcher shop! Gaston removed his gun belt and secured it as tightly as possible above her knee. Then he wrapped his vest around Lissa's small figure as snugly as he could. Then Gaston became dizzy and swaying a little, he panted for a minute. "Gaston?" Lefou looked at him concerned.

"I'm okay," He gasped, shaking his head. Lefou removed his own scarf and tied it around Gaston's injured arm as tightly as possible. Gaston ever so gently draped his hunting coat over his sister. He reached down and trying to be as gentle as possible, he slipped his long arms underneath Lissa's mutilated body and grunting loudly, he struggled to get to his feet. Ordinarily, he could do this easy as pie, but his injured arm, plus the emotional, mental ambush he was dealing with was hindering his usual stamina.

Lefou stepped toward him. "Here, let me help you, buddy." He offered.

"No, Lefou. Back off!" Gaston snapped, much harsher than he'd intended. He saw his friend shrink back with a hurt look on his face. Gaston sighed heavily as he rose to his full height. He _hadn't_ meant to be unkind- _for once_ -, but after the guilt of his lifelong mission to control and hurt his sister set in, he was determined to be the one to carry her and get her safely back home. It had to be him, and no one else. "Sorry, Lefou." He said sincerely. "But I can manage. Just please fetch my horse." This time he had _asked_ and not just ordered his friend about.

Lefou led Magnifique to him. Dick and Tom both dismounted and came to Gaston. "Gaston, how bad?" Tom asked. It was unusual to see him looking so worried about anybody.

" _Very bad_." Gaston said sadly. "We need to get back as quickly as possible!"

"I'm not even sure if she's going to last till we get back." Dick said dismally, eying the massive amounts of blood.

"Yes, she _will!"_ Gaston hollered with tears. He refused to believe or accept otherwise. He was Gaston. Lissa would not die, not on his watch. He would not allow it!

"Here, I'll take her." Tom offered, as he saw Gaston's bloodied arm.

" _No."_ Gaston cut him off, stepping back. Lissa hung limply in his arms like a rag doll.

"But, Gaston, you're hurt. You need help too." Lefou said sadly.

"Don't worry about _me_." Gaston said firmly. _"Lissa_ needs help. Now come on." Gaston carefully set her on his horse then mounted up. His arm did ache horribly but he tried to ignore it. He positioned Lissa's limp form bridal-style up close against him and let her dangling head lay on his chest. Dick reached up and offered him a quick shot of whiskey to help with the throbbing in his slashed arm. Gaston wolfed down a quick gulp. "Thanks. Let's go!" He commanded. With one arm planted firmly around his sister, and the other tightly gripping his horse's reigns, they set off for home. It was at that moment, that it started pouring down rain on them.

* * *

Stanley searched through the town for Dr. Tanner but he wasn't at his office and he couldn't find him. Stanley hurried to the tavern, that was most likely where everyone was right now. He stepped inside and into the dining area scanning the place. He noticed Maurice sitting there, looking at him expectantly but didn't think twice about it. "Hey, anyone here seen Doc Tanner?" Stanley asked.

"I'm right over here, Stanley." Dr. Tanner snickered. He blended in with the crowd sitting on the steps in the shadows. "You need me?"

"Doc, I need you to come with me right now!" Stanley exclaimed. Dr. Tanner immediately rose to his feet.

"Everything all right, Stanley?" The tavern keeper asked.

"No." Stanley shook his head and he turned on the stairs as soon as the doctor was at his side.

"All right, Stanley, what's the matter?" Dr. Tanner asked as they quickly made their way outside.

"There's been a bad accident out in the woods."

"How bad?"

"Wolf attack." Stanley said simply but urgently.

* * *

It was raining heavily now and the drenched rescue party was anxiously trying to get home. Gaston never loosened his grip on Lissa, but held her firmly to himself. He was not about to let her slip off the horse. He'd been one heck of a brutish brother to her, and he wanted to make it right. Her words echoed over and over again in his mind. He'd been tending her carefully, and she had been afraid of being in his presence. That wasn't supposed to be. How had this happened? Of all the reactions he'd expected from her, he had not seen that coming. He'd come to her rescue, nearly too late-maybe too late-, and instead of resting in relief, she'd been scared...of _him!_ What was that about? He hadn't even been harsh as he'd tried to tend her hurts, and she'd begged him not to lose his temper with her! Gaston knew he'd been harsh earlier today, but surely she hadn't thought he was still angry with her when he saw her wallowing in blood! Gaston was feeling more and more miserable, in all areas.

Though she was deeply unconscious, Lissa quietly flinched a few times when the road got very bumpy. Gaston urged Magnifique to pick up speed though it was difficult in the rain. Gaston hadn't spoken since they'd began the trek back to the village. "Lefou, ride on ahead and try to get some help!" He told his sidekick. Lefou nodded silently, and leading Brisa behind him, he went on before them down the trail. "Just hang on, Lissa." Gaston said to her with an edge of worry in his voice. "We'll be home soon. Just...hang on." Tom and Dick couldn't remember hearing him sound so worried before.

* * *

Gaston let out a breath of relief when he finally saw the familiar turn that led out of the forest out into the open. They were near home! A few moments later, Lefou rushed back to them. "Gaston, Stanley got Dr. Tanner!" Lefou announced. "He's coming to meet us at your house!" Gaston's shoulders sagged.

"Right!" He called back. "Now, let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5 Pangs

**Hopefully part of this chapter will elaborate on why Gaston seems to have a change of heart, because until now he's still been the egotistical jerk. I plan to explain in other chapters too why he seems so nice here. Mind you, right now he is still Gaston! But, maybe he'll come to be a new and improved one! May God guide me.**

 **BTW, do you all mind if I make them have a dog? I know they're fond of their horses, but it bugged me not putting a dog in there.**

* * *

Gaston stubbornly refused to let anyone else carry Lissa for him when they reached home. He was upset, he was in pain, and he still had his pride-which shouldn't have applied in this case-, but most of all, he wanted to help his sister through this mess. Lefou opened the door and lit some candles and lanterns so they could at least see. Tom, Dick, and Stanley hung back downstairs while Gaston quickly marched up to Lissa's room with Lefou, Matilda the nurse, and Dr. Tanner.

"I'll have a look at that arm of yours once I'm through with your sister." Dr. Tanner told Gaston.

"Forget me. Help _her!_ " Gaston snarled without looking back at the physician. Gaston gently lay Lissa down on her bed. He reluctantly stood up straight and exhaled heavily. Then he froze and nearly gagged. He could now see Lissa clearly from the lights in the room and the sight just tore him up. He knew in the first place that her injuries were bad, but now he could plainly see just _how_ bad! Lissa was pale as a ghost, she hardly moved, her clothes were ripped to bloody shreds, and she had multiple bites of torn flesh in several places on her body, and the harsh wounds were still oozing the horrid red fluid.

Gaston felt the color drain from his face. He'd seen unthinkable horrors when he was in the army, but this…his sister looked like a scrapped soup bone thrown in the rubbish. He should've stopped it! He should've reached her before the wolves even touched her, but he hadn't! He'd been too late. Gaston, the rescue specialist, had been too late. This was too much...he couldn't handle it! He felt light-headed, and his stomach churned. He slightly stumbled. Lefou and Dr. Tanner both rushed to his side, grabbing him by the arms. "Whoa Easy, Gaston." Lefou tried to say calmly. "Easy, bud."

"Gaston, you need to leave." Dr. Tanner said.

"I can't." Gaston said, shaking.

"He's right, Gaston." Lefou added.

" _No."_ Gaston protested, not able to peel his eyes away from his butchered sister lying half-dead in front of him.

"Gaston, you're going into shock. Lissa needs my attention right now and you need to calm down. I really need you to leave the room. Right now." Dr. Tanner commanded.

"N-n-no." Gaston shook his head feebly. "No, I-I'm staying."

"No, you're not." Dr. Tanner said firmly. "Look, I know you're worried, but I need you out of here so I can concentrate on her."

"You want her to get better, don't you?" Matilda added.

"Yes!" Gaston blurted out, his voice strained.

"Then go." Dr. Tanner said. "Lefou, can you..."

"Sure, I'll take him." Lefou nodded. He didn't feel so good himself at this whole horrible scenario and was more than happy to leave the room. "Gaston, come on." He said quietly."You're only making it worse on yourself. Come with me. Let's go." He slowly put his arm around his friend and tried to pull him away.

"Get him a warm blanket and into some dry clothes right away, and some hot tea." Dr. Tanner told Lefou. "We don't want him to end up with pneumonia!"

"Right!" Lefou nodded.

"You...you have to save her, Doctor!" Gaston cried anxiously. "You _must_ save her!"

"We'll do our best, Gaston." Dr. Tanner said, more gently now. "You have my word! We'll come get you when we're finished." Lefou led his distressed friend out of the sick room.

Gaston didn't seem to hear what his friend was saying, but Lefou firmly convinced him to get into a fresh change of clothes, for which Gaston was grateful as he was shivering from the cold. Then he pulled Gaston downstairs. When they got into the parlor, Gaston panted wearily. Tom assisted Lefou in helping his friend to a seat. Gaston was in a daze and hardly seemed to notice them. Lefou washed his arm wound as best he could then bandaged it up. They put a warm blanket on his legs, but Gaston just sadly, longingly stared at the staircase leading up to where his sister was. Dick tried to offer Gaston a slip of whiskey to ease the pain in his arm but Gaston refused. Lefou tried to encourage him, but Gaston would not take it. He had created this mess, and after what he'd done to Lissa, he didn't want comfort. He wanted to suffer. He wanted to punish himself. He deserved it.

"Thanks, guys." Lefou spoke to Tom, Dick, and Stanley after getting Gaston some hot tea. "You can all go now. I'll stay with him."

"Naw, that's all right, Lefou." Tom spoke glumly. "I'll stay." Lefou stared at him. It was unusual for the three guys to act so concerned about someone, but they all seemed sincerely worried.

"Gaston, can I get you anything?" Dick offered. Gaston didn't even face him, but just looked away shaking his head.

"No." Gaston gulped.

"Look, Gaston...I'm sorry about this." Stanley said dismally.

"You didn't cause this... _I did!_ I should've stopped it! _"_ Gaston bit his lip. He couldn't look his friends in the eyes. Lefou patted his shoulder but Gaston hid his face.

"Easy, pal." Lefou whispered. This was certainly not the over confident, bumbling Gaston they all knew and praised. He was a broken, distressed Gaston and the sight of it was startling. Jesse, the large shepherd dog slowly trotted from out of the kitchen over to his master and nudged his arm. Gaston scowled and tried to shove him away, but Jesse whimpered and placed his front paws and his big head in Gaston's lap, looking up at him sadly. Gaston finally relented and softly ran his hand behind the dog's now droopy ears. "Good boy, Jesse." Lefou smiled, reaching out to pet him. "He's smart."

"He knows something's wrong." Gaston said, staring forward with a blank look on his face. Gaston gazed down at his blood-stained hunting knife. He hadn't even known that it was missing! He'd had no clue that Lissa had taken it, and wondered how in the world she had slipped it away without him knowing! Then it dawned on him: when he tied her to the chair and gagged her! That had to be it. It was the only time she could've done it with his back turned. Gaston was absolutely wretched. He miserably felt the bile wallowing around in his belly as he began to realize just how truly scared his sister must have been of him, being driven to the point that she felt she needed a weapon to protect herself...from _him!_ _And_ her pleading words she'd said to him back in the woods rang over and over again in his mind. He tried to block them out, but was unable to. They were haunting him right now. Tears began to fill his eyes as the reality pressed in on his conscience of how cruel he had been.

Lefou was closely watching his friend and felt just awful. He knew that Gaston had been the cause of all this, but seeing that Gaston appeared as if he was beginning to realize that for the first time, Lefou couldn't help feeling sorry for him. It wasn't a pretty sight. If Gaston truly was realizing the error of his ways, and if...if Lissa didn't make it, Lefou was worried if Gaston would be able to cope at all.

A thousand gut-wrenching thoughts were swirling in Gaston's mind right now, especially as he thought back on this afternoon and the night before:

* * *

 **The Previous Night**

 _Gaston bolted upright in his bed, wide-eyed and trembling in the darkness of his bedroom. He was drenched in a cold sweat. He'd just had a dream, or at least he hoped it was a dream! He'd opened his eyes to see a very beautiful woman staring down at him. She was surrounded by an unearthly, golden light. Gaston's heart almost stopped! "M-Mother!?" He gasped. "Mother..."_

" _Gaston...why are you doing this?" Alice asked her son._

" _W-what do you mean? Why am I doing what?" Gaston sputtered._

" _You've become a dishonorable person, and a treacherous man." Alice said plainly, but the heavy disappointment in her voice was evident._

" _M-Mother, I...I-I..." Gaston stammered._

" _You don't care about anything anymore but yourself." Alice said with tears. "Look at how you've treated your friends. Maurice..."_

" _Please, Mother. It's not like..." Gaston tried to say._

" _And your sister! You promised her when I died that you would take good care of her. You've broken that solemn promise."_

" _I haven't! I have not broken it!" Gaston cried out defensively. "I **have** taken good care of her, Mother! No one can say any different."_

" _Gaston," Alice used the most serious tone she could, "I raised you to be decent and caring. I trusted you. Your sister trusted you and looked up to you. She's looked to you for love and protection. And what have you done? You've betrayed her!"_

" _I haven't!" Gaston blurted out. "I...I haven't betrayed anyone! You can't say that!"_

" _She can't stand your presence because she can't trust you anymore. You haven't protected her like I depended on you for. I am sorely disappointed in you, Gaston! I love you both dearly, and I always will. But, you have become a liar and murderer!"_

" _I...I..." Gaston desperately scrambled around for words to defend himself with, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't fool his mother! He never could._

" _Gaston, you are strong and you are brave. You don't need to use deceit to have a fair life! You have brains and skills. Use them! You're cheating everyone around you when you choose the wrong road to get ahead! But most of all, you're cheating yourself!" Alice told him with tears in her eyes._

" _Y-you're wrong!" Gaston exclaimed feebly._

" _Gaston, if you can't find it somewhere in your heart to stand up straight and decent like a true man, then you are not the hero that everyone says you are! And...you are not the son for me to be proud of." Alice finished sadly._

" _No! NO! Mother, please...I..." Gaston pleaded, but his mother faded. But her words? Her words ran deep...Gaston woke up. It had to have been a dream, but it felt like so much more! It had felt like a vision! His mother, the one human he'd wanted to be proud of him when he couldn't earn his father's approval, had told him he had failed her! For the first time in years, Gaston felt crushed. His mother was the one person whose words would cut deeply into him if she was displeased. He started thinking of all she had said. For hours, the sleep avoided him like the plague as this phenomenon kept his mind on high alert. His mother was long gone, but here she had visited him and told him to his face what a rotten cheat he had become. Gaston always wanted his mother's praise, and tonight she'd put him down. "She's wrong," Gaston tried to convince himself. "I'll...I'll show her! And she **will** be proud of me."_

* * *

 **That Afternoon**

 _Gaston was trying to rid himself of the guilty gnawing he felt after he left his sister up in her room, bound and gagged. He felt satisfied at first at how efficient and easily he'd pulled it off. But then he started to feel low, that maybe he shouldn't have gone that far. "But if I let her go loose, she'll tell someone. I can't let that happen." He kept telling himself. As soon as she'd promise never to tell, he'd let her go. Then he remembered his dream early that morning, and how terrified he'd felt when he'd waken from it. He brushed that aside too, though he couldn't escape the spooky feeling that something was following him._

 _He'd gone to the tavern to get his mind clear before going back out to hunt. Shortly, Lefou ran to him with a note. "Gaston, I found this on your door!" Lefou told him, handing him a note. Gaston stepped outside, took the note and read it. It said,_

" ** _Lefou,_**

 _ **By the time you find this, I won't be here. I'm going to find Maurice! He may be long dead, but I can't bear not knowing anymore! I'm going to find him myself. Don't try to stop me. It won't do any good. Please don't send Jesse out after me. I'll be fine. I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll think of something.**_

 _ **And you can tell Gaston that he needn't bother in trying to find me. He's a coward, and I don't trust him anymore! I'm really afraid of him, Lefou. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it has. You don't know how hard I've prayed that this wouldn't happen. I have to get away from him. You can tell him that I can take care of myself...somehow. I don't need him!**_

 _ **Lissa"**_

 _Gaston felt his blood boil and he clenched the frail paper furiously. He scowled, his knuckles shaking. She'd escaped! She'd gotten away from him! How, he didn't know. All he knew was that she'd really pushed his button now and he would make sure she understood that when he saw her again. Lefou watched him uneasily. "W-what are you going to do?" He asked._

" _Nothing." Gaston muttered. "Nothing...yet. She's run away. If that's the way she wants it, that's the way I'll play it. Let her try to find Maurice on her own. She won't stand a chance." He set his jaw angrily._

 _Lefou felt his own veins stand on end. Enough was enough. "Gaston, listen to yourself!" He exclaimed. "What in the world is the matter with you? Do you even realize...do you even care about what this means?! Lissa could end up in trouble."_

" _Her own fault." Gaston snarled curtly._

" _No! I've heard all that I'm going to take, Gaston!" Lefou told him plainly. "It looks like there's a bad storm coming in. Lissa's run off, into the woods, by herself! Gaston, she could get really hurt out there, maybe even killed! Don't you care? Does that even matter to you?"_

" _Of course it does." Gaston rolled his eyes. "Of course I do."_

" _No you don't." Lefou shook his head. "You don't care about anything but yourself. Your sister, your flesh and blood, is out there, putting herself in all kinds of danger. She's scared. And all you can do is stand by waiting for it to happen, only concerned about your own cowardly skin!" Gaston gripped his arm._

" _Don't test me, Lefou!"_

" _Gaston, she's your sister! Didn't you promise when your mother died that you'd take care of her? From what I've seen, you haven't done the best job and now you've driven her away. If something happens to her, will you be able to live with that...knowing you could've done something?" Lefou asked seriously. "You're no hero, Gaston. Lissa's right. You are a coward. If all you can do anymore is eliminate everyone who says something you don't like without the sense to walk away from it, then...you're not the hero I thought you were."_

 _Gaston stood there, speechless. Since when had Lefou gotten so much gumption? Gaston could easily take his little shadow apart and put him back together, but this was Lefou he was dealing with. And then, it hit him! Gaston started sweating. Those were almost the exact same words his mother had told him to his face in his dream, just this morning! He may be the greatest hunter in Villeneuve, but Gaston was starting to feel a little spooked. This was too much to be mere coincidence! And he remembered the guilt he'd felt after he'd left Lissa in the house. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe, just maybe he had been unfair and a little too harsh with Lissa. What good did all that yelling do him anyway, except a hollow sense of control, but also no respect that he deserved? When people were afraid of Gaston, it gave him a sense of triumph. But if he was going to convince Lissa to come back to him, maybe he should control his temper a little better. Then her words hit him. She'd called him a coward and that she didn't need him. Well, he'd show her! He would be the hero and prove her wrong. He would show her and his mother that they should be proud of him._

" _Gaston, I...I just..." Lefou began timidly._

" _No, you're right, Lefou." Gaston said. "What was I thinking? I have to find her!"_

" _Gaston, please don't be mad at her!" Lefou begged. "Please don't go that far again. After all, she's scared. Please don't fly off the handle."_

" _Right." Gaston nodded calmly. "I don't intend to. This time. Let's go. We have to catch up to her." He enlisted the help of Tom, Dick, and Stanley, then they rode off into the woods for their search._

* * *

Dick and Stanley had departed for the tavern. It was tensely silent for a while, then they heard pitiful cries coming from upstairs. Everyone grew tense, they all knew what those anguished shrieks meant. Dr. Tanner was cleansing the wounds, and apparently, Lissa was conscious enough to feel it. Lefou woefully winced hard. Lissa sounded as if she was being tortured and Lefou hated hearing it. Gaston was a mess. He looked as if he was about to cry. Pounding his fist on the arm of his chair, he quickly rose to his feet but felt dizzy from his own injury. Narrowing his jaw, he tried to step forward. "Gaston, I don't think..." Lefou spoke up.

"I don't care." Gaston snapped. "I'm going up." Tom put a strong hand on Gaston's arm.

"Let them do their job." He said. Gaston glanced back anxiously at his friends. The rational side of him knew the doctor's excruciating task had to be done if Lissa was going to survive, but the emotional side of him wanted to go up there and keep her from it, even though he knew it was best. Lefou came up behind him.

"Gaston, come on." He said lowly. He led his friend reluctantly back to his seat. Gaston couldn't stay still. He bit his lip hard and raised his fist to his mouth. He fidgeted impatiently in his chair. It reminded Lefou of not so long ago when Gaston had lied to everyone that Lissa was sick when he'd actually confined her to the house, but he was putting on a sob front for everyone's sympathy. But this was different, at least it appeared to be. There was no one in here to deceive. Both the guys in the room knew Gaston's true colors and had blindly followed until now, with the exception of Lefou. Lefou felt that Gaston's distressed reaction about his sister, was _real._ What seemed to confirm that for Lefou was that Gaston _refused_ to be comforted. Normally, when Gaston was down in the dumps, he moped for pampering and bolstering. But this time, whenever Lefou tried to offer it, Gaston didn't seem to take notice or receive it. _He really_ _is_ _scared!_ Lefou realized.

Gaston groaned loudly, covering his face with his hand. "Gaston, I know. I don't like it either!" Lefou told him. "But it's what will save her. You know that." Gaston's countenance looked shattered.

"I should be in there with her." Gaston said anxiously. Normally, he prided himself on performing so called 'rescues' and taking down the enemy before the victim could even become scathed. But that was his egotistical fantasy, and this...this was _real!_ Lefou was stunned. This was so NOT like him to act this worried, and least of all, about someone else!

"Gaston, try to calm down." Lefou said, touching his friend's unhurt arm. "Dr. Tanner knows exactly what he's doing and so does Matilda. They wouldn't do this unless they absolutely had to. Lissa's getting the best care possible. Just be glad you were there to save her! Be glad you were on hand at the time!" That was just like Lefou to bring up the bright side of things.

It was true, Gaston _had_ been there to get his sister out of that mess. But not before she was unharmed. If he hadn't been so stupid in trying to prove himself by not taking Jesse on the search with them-he'd told himself, "I'm the great hunter. I can track her down without a mutt tagging along. I don't need a dumb animal's skills!"-, maybe this wouldn't have happened. _And,_ it never would've happened at all, if Lissa hadn't been so scared of her own brother! If Gaston hadn't been such an evil genius attempting murder to have his own way in the first place; if he hadn't tossed all common sense away in trying to make Belle his wife; if he hadn't hit and threatened his little sister, then became a horrid tyrant to her; if he hadn't left Maurice to die; if he hadn't frightened Lissa she never would have run away! She wouldn't have had to! Gaston realized with horror that _he_ had more or less indirectly sent her into that pack of murderous wolves, the same ones he'd left to eat Maurice alive! His mother had been right! He'd really screwed up. This truly was all his fault! Jesse licked Gaston's hand.

* * *

It was over an hour before they finally heard the door upstairs open and footsteps coming down. Tom, Lefou, and Gaston looked up expectantly as Dr. Tanner came into view. "How bad, Doc?" Tom asked. Gaston started to rise from his seat, but Lefou pressed down on his shoulder, indicating he should wait.

"She's stable for now, Gaston." Dr. Tanner said calmly, setting his kit down. "Now I'm going to take a look at you."

"I'm okay. It's just a scratch." Gaston muttered as the physician examined him.

"No, you're not." Dr. Tanner shook his head. "Your pulse is racing, your color is off, and I can tell you're in a lot of pain." He removed the red-stained bandage that Lefou had wrapped around Gaston's arm. "Those wolves are vicious. That is _no_ scratch, Gaston!" Dr. Tanner said firmly, though he figured that the experienced soldier already knew that. "That is a mean wolf bite. As I'm sure you know, I'm going to have to dress it." He warned. Gaston nodded silently. He knew what was coming.

Lefou had done what he could for his friend's injury, but he was no medical expert. Gaston leaned back in his chair as the doctor tended his ugly wound. Tom stood by with a firm grip on his shoulder as Gaston, though he'd had his share in the past of receiving this kind of medical treatment, couldn't help hollering as the care he received was torturous. Lefou patted his other arm. Gaston leaned back in his chair wincing as the intense stinging slowly died down and the doctor freshly bandaged him up. "Someone give him a shot of whiskey." Dr. Tanner said. Tom offered it but Gaston shook his head. "Gaston, just do it." The doctor said. Tom managed to get a good dose into Gaston's mouth, but then he just looked away. "Thankfully, there doesn't appear to be any signs of infection, at the moment. But we'll have to keep an eye on it. The dressing on your arm will have to changed at least twice a day, until that wound starts to clear up." Dr. Tanner said.

"Right." Gaston said dryly. "Doctor, please tell me! How bad is Lissa? Is she going to make it? I have to know!" Gaston blurted out, his words running together. His voice wasn't angry, it was frightened. Lefou hadn't seen him like this before, that he could remember at this moment. Gaston was an ex-soldier, and as everyone in the village knew, the burliest macho guy in town. So, the doctor let him have it straight.

"It's a miracle your sister is even still alive!" Dr. Tanner exclaimed. "But I'm not going to lie to you, Gaston. It _doesn't_ look good." Lefou gripped Gaston's shoulder. He quietly listened. "She's lost so much blood, and has more bite marks than I would like. _Not_ that I like seeing anyone mauled by wolves! Her torso and her left shoulder especially were savagely mauled. And as for her right leg...got the worst of it. Very deep gashes." At that remark, Lefou shook his head and Gaston raised his hand to his mouth. "It took us a while to at least halt the bleeding. I also found some bruised ribs."

"Probably from falling off the horse." Lefou mumbled.

"Right." Dr. Tanner agreed. "We've cleaned and bandaged her up as best we could, but that's no guarantee." Just then, the door upstairs opened.

"Doctor? Could you come up here for a minute?!" Matilda's voice called.

"Excuse me." Dr. Tanner turned and headed back up to the sick room. The men left behind watched anxiously, fear mingled with hopeful expectation. Tom decided right then to leave, but Lefou faithfully stayed at Gaston's side. Even with all the terrible, cruel things Gaston had done in the past, and especially recently to Maurice and his younger sister, Lefou couldn't bring himself to leave him right now.

"Gaston?" Lefou asked timidly. "Are you _actually_ worried about her?"

"Of course I am!" Gaston blurted out hurtfully. "What do you think?" He stared in bewilderment at his sidekick.

"I'm sorry." Lefou said. "It's just that...this isn't like you! I'm not used to seeing you show such deep concern about someone." Gaston opened his mouth to defend himself but no words came out. He bit his lip and stared straight ahead, pondering Lefou's words.

"She's my sister. Do you honestly think I _wanted_ this to happen?"

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Lefou asked softly.

"Yes." Gaston grimaced sourly. "Lefou, I've been...she shouldn't have run away." Turning on the old act, hoping that would ease his mental discomfort.

"She ran away because she was afraid of _you_!" Lefou told him directly. "Lissa isn't the problem and Maurice isn't the one at fault here. Gaston, the problem is _you!_ Maybe if you'd stop and think once in a while before you act or open your big mouth, none of this mess would've happened! And maybe Lissa wouldn't be up there now half-dead, if she'd had a brother she could trust." Lefou said sharply. Immediately, he deeply regretted his harsh words. It was just that all this time he'd stood by and watched Gaston be a real jerk, and after how cruelly he'd treated Lissa when all she'd tried to do was help him do right, Lefou was sick of Gaston always blaming others for his problems. It was time he was bluntly told the truth and that he started taking responsibility for his many wrong actions. But even so, it was so unlike Lefou to give such an emotional outburst and he felt bad, not for _what_ he'd said but the way he'd said it, when he saw the hurt look on Gaston's face.

Gaston sat there stunned, angry, confused, hurt, and completely shocked. Lefou had almost never, ever spoken to him that way! This must really be bothering his little pal for him to sound so vindictive about it! Gaston didn't know whether to chew him out, throw him out, or just stew. Gaston was trying to come up with a good argument, but began to realize that he truly didn't have one. Ordinarily, he would keep putting the blame on Lissa and insisting that whatever he chose to do was for her protection-as had become his habit-. But this time, even as that thought crossed his mind, he saw it in a different way. And Lefou's hot words ran deep and worst of all...they were true! Gaston's mother had been right all along. He really _was_ a horrible person! Every time Gaston pictured what he'd seen left of his sister in that bed and remembered the extreme fear he'd felt when he'd seen those wolves tearing her to pieces, because he hadn't come to her aid in time, he found himself unable to deny that she'd run because she feared him, feared that he would harm her worse than he already had all these weeks! And Gaston felt like he was going to throw up when the reality dawned on him: Lissa would've been right!

"Gaston, I..." Lefou stammered. "I'm sorry I yelled, but..."

"No, Lefou." Gaston shook his head without looking at him. "You're...you're right."

" _What?"_ Lefou gaped at him. Had he heard right?

"You're right." Gaston gulped. His voice was not in the usual patronizing smugness. It sounded tinged with regret. "I've been a horrible monster, to everyone around me, especially to Maurice, and my sister. Lissa would never have fled this house if she felt safe here. It was _me! I_ drove her away. It's my fault!" He closed his eyes.

"You mean that, don't you?" Lefou spoke incredulously. Gaston glanced at him hurtfully.

"Every word!" He insisted. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes. I do." Lefou nodded. "I find it so hard to believe, but...yes, Gaston. I believe you!"

"I was supposed to save her. But, I didn't! I was too late. I should've gotten to her before those devils even touched her. They shouldn't have even had a chance! But...look what happened! But she never would've...you're right. She _is_ afraid of me!" Gaston wailed. "You know what she said when she came to? The first thing she said to me?"

"No." Lefou said sadly.

"She begged me not to be cross with her!" Gaston rambled anxiously. "She was...it felt like she was dying in my arms. I thought for sure that she was! I was right there, trying to offer comfort, to let her know that I had come to protect her. I didn't give her any reason to believe that I was there to hurt her, and...and she thought I was going to lose my temper on her!"

"She probably meant about the running away."

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't harsh. I wasn't even stern. I was gentle, and she didn't even trust me! If Lissa dies..." Gaston hung his head, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Jesse lay his head in his lap.

"Let's see what Dr. Tanner says when he comes back." Lefou cut him off. They waited for another ten minutes when the doctor finally returned, his face grave. Gaston stiffened in his chair and his heart pounded in his ears. Lefou felt sick.

"Gaston, I'm afraid Lissa is worse already." Dr. Tanner said. Somehow that did not surprise Gaston, but he surely didn't like hearing it.

"But, you can help her, right?" Lefou asked hopefully.

"I can only do what is humanly possible." Dr. Tanner sighed heavily. "Rest assured that I will do all I can. But she's _very_ sick right now, Gaston. She's running a terribly high fever." Gaston covered his hand with his face. "I'm afraid that a few of the wounds have already become infected, and being out in the rain all that time probably did not help."

"Doctor, just tell me." Gaston said firmly but his voice quivering. "What you haven't said is..." he took a deep breath, "it's very likely she...she'll die. Quit beating around the bush! It's true, isn't it?"

"Like I said, I'm not going to lie." Dr. Tanner said sorrowfully. "You're right, Gaston. She very well _could_ die. We're doing everything we can, but we can only do so much."

"What are her chances?" Gaston asked plainly, trying to prepare himself.

"Not very promising." Dr. Tanner shook his head. "Lissa is a very weak girl right now. The significant blood loss, getting drenched for that long period of time in the rain, and the multiple wounds...I'm only a human being. I _can't_ perform miracles, Gaston. And I sincerely hope you won't expect me to." He was preparing himself for Gaston's usual behavior of demanding from him what he wanted to know or happen. "We must prepare for the worst. Right now we must prevent Lissa's condition from becoming worse. If it deteriorates more..."

"I've heard enough." Gaston bit his lip and clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white.

"Matilda and I are going to stay here tonight to keep an eye on you, and tend her." Dr. Tanner said soothingly.

"Thank you." Gaston whispered. "But I'll do that."

"I can't let you do that." Dr. Tanner said.

"But...I _have_ to!" Gaston blurted out. Lefou tried to calm him and make him stay in his seat. "Lissa is my responsibility. I'm supposed to look out for her. I will take care of her, Doctor!"

"Not tonight, Gaston." Dr. Tanner sighed. Gaston angrily rose to his feet and got in his face.

"If you say that one more time..." Gaston growled.

"Gaston, sit down!" Lefou commanded and grabbed him as best he could, pulling him away from the doctor who just stared at him. "Deep breaths, Gaston. Deep breaths."

"Stop it, Lefou." Gaston snapped. And began to rise again out his chair, but Dr. Tanner firmly pushed him back down by his shoulders.

"Gaston, you stay in that seat right now!" He scolded firmly. "This is not your call, hot shot. It's _mine!_ Gaston, you should see yourself. You're sweating, you're extremely agitated, you're shaking, and you can't stay calm right now. And if you don't obey my orders, you could come down with a bad cold, if not worse. It's against my better judgement to let you try to tend your sister's needs tonight. You will lose it. Now, listen to me. You may see her if it will make you feel better, but once you've done that, I want you to go straight to bed."

"All right." Gaston huffed. "But I am not going to bed." Dr. Tanner raised his eyebrows.

"Follow me." He sighed heavily. Man, Gaston was one hard head. The trio trudged to Lissa's room. Lefou hung back by the doorway. He didn't want to see his friend so grievously ill. Gaston stood in the middle of the room. Matilda was applying cool cloths to Lissa's head. She'd been stripped down to a fresh change of her undergarments, with many white but some now red-stained bandages. Gaston couldn't believe how many bandages she had. She was covered up to the waist in a thin white bed sheet, her skin almost as pale as the cloth. Gaston glanced over in the corner where her outfit she'd worn that day, now shredded and blood-stained lay in a messy heap on the floor. Dr. Tanner whispered something to Matilda who briefly left the room.

"We have to drain the infected wounds." Dr. Tanner said. "It's not going to be pretty." Gaston frowned at him. He'd been in war, he'd seen grisly medical techniques needed to be performed on the battlefield. He knew it was going to be ugly. Matilda shortly returned with smelling salts, more rags, more hot water, and more bandaging. "All right, Matilda. I'm going to need you to keep her down." Dr. Tanner said firmly. The nurse nodded and came to Lissa's side. Gaston watched closely. Dr. Tanner sat down on the bed, pulled back the sheet, and unhappily started peeling the bandages off the wounds that were still leaking blood the worst.

The girl moaned pitifully at the movement. "I'm sorry, Lissa." Dr. Tanner said quietly, patting her arm, wishing he didn't have to do this. "But I need you to stay as still as possible for me. I know it's hard, but I need you to really try." Lissa grimaced in response. Dipping the rag in hot water mixed with the salve, he applied it to the large wound on Lissa's right side. She sucked in a sharp breath and gasped as it hurt so much she couldn't cry. Gripping Matilda's hand, she moaned loudly and gritted her teeth hard, trying not to cry out but the treatment was terribly excruciating. When the doctor was through with that slash, he checked the one on the back of her left shoulder: it was most definitely infected. He started the process again. Lissa buried her head in her pillow and winced painfully at the touch.

Gaston had seen enough. He hated seeing her like this, especially when he knew _he_ had been the cause of it! Every whimper she sounded, felt like a harpoon of more guilt inside him. He hadn't reached her in time from the wolves, but here he could help. He had to help her, he had to do something to make it better. He walked over to the bed and reached for Lissa's hand. "It's going to be all right, Lissa." He said softly. "I know it hurts bad, but it has to be done."

Even as sick as she was, Lissa recognized _that_ voice and _that_ hand that was touching her! She gasped and almost jumped. Dr. Tanner gripped her arm and Matilda forced her down. Lissa cried from the incredible stinging of the cleansing process, and the confusion of why Gaston was present. Dr. Tanner nodded to Matilda, and the nurse quickly filled a glass with medicine then quickly poured it into Lissa's mouth. From the smell of it, Gaston could tell it was opium. Lissa almost immediately was overcome from the drug. "Easy, Lissa." Gaston said quietly, patting her hand. Lissa shivered.

"Gaston, please leave the room." Dr. Tanner said coldly. "You're only making her more agitated. Now go." Gaston stood there, dumbfounded. He needed to be in here. He wanted to help and the doctor wouldn't let him.

"I just want to help." He said stubbornly, aiming for just one ounce of control over _something_ tonight!

Dr. Tanner bit his lip to stay calm. "Well, right now it's best if you don't." He said. Gaston just stared. Dr. Tanner turned his eyes back on his patient. He applied the dressing onto her shoulder. Lissa gasped loudly, she couldn't help it. Gaston felt light-headed, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

* * *

The potent scent of sulfur filled Gaston's nostrils, making him cough as he slowly regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. _Wait, what am I looking at? Why is everyone_ _upside down,_ _in the air, leering down at me?_ He thought. Then he realized that he was on his back, on the floor. Gaston cringed inwardly. How weak and pathetic he must have looked right now, because that is certainly how he felt. Jesse licked his face. Gaston grimaced and quickly tried to sit up.

"Gaston, are you all right?" Lefou asked with worry, kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine." Gaston sighed heavily, getting to his feet. "What happened? Who knocked me out?"

"You did." Dr. Tanner said. "I told you to leave, and you...you lost it. Gaston, I want you to go to bed and get some rest."

"No." Gaston shook his head. "I have to be here."

"Not tonight." The doctor said, again. Gaston scowled at him but found himself suddenly starting to feel lousy. Lefou touched his arm.

"Gaston...come on." Lefou said. "He's right. Now come." He tried pulling him away. Gaston sadly looked toward the sick bed. Lissa was sleeping and had been rebandaged, but even in her slumber, she looked as if she was in pain.

"I can't." Gaston said sadly.

"Yes, you can." Lefou said and pulled him out the door. Gaston reluctantly followed his friend. Lefou got him into his own room. The doctor had followed them in.

"Sit down, Gaston." Dr. Tanner said, speaking in a gentler tone now. Gaston wouldn't obey. Dr. Tanner and Lefou both pushed his shoulders to at least make him sit. "Gaston, listen to me. I know you're very worried, but you've been through quite an ordeal tonight and need a good night's rest. You were out in the rain without a coat for a long time, and there is still the possibility of you catching cold, or developing pneumonia. I don't want you to end up sick too. Now, I want you to get into bed and go to sleep, do you understand? You'll feel better in the morning, believe me."

"Doctor, you don't understand..." Gaston shook his head.

"Calm yourself." Dr. Tanner said. "Now, I want you to lie down."

"I can't!" Gaston cried. He was feeling more and more drowsy by the minute, but he was determined to come out ahead and not let it win over him. He couldn't go to sleep. He needed to keep watch over his sister. After all, if hadn't been for him, this never would've happened to her at all!

"Lie down, Gaston." Dr. Tanner said firmly.

"Don't order me around like a dumb dog." Gaston grumbled. He was stubbornly struggling against the sleep herbal remedy they'd poured into his mouth while he'd been unconscious, and he hated to admit it, but the fight in him was diminishing.

"Look, Doc. I'll see that he gets some rest." Lefou said.

"All right." Dr. Tanner sighed. "I tell you, Gaston, you are one stubborn mule! I'll be back in a few minutes, and if you're not in that bed by the time I return, I will personally sit on you to make you rest." He threatened, then left.

"Gaston, he's right, you know." Lefou said calmly.

"No." Gaston moaned. He was quickly becoming unconscious again but refused to let it overtake him.

"Look, I'm gonna be around, okay?" Lefou told him. "If anything happens, I'll be here. You really do need your rest. You'd better lie down and keep warm."

"N..." Gaston's mind felt terribly foggy, so much that he could barely argue anymore. "Make...sure..." He fumbled over his words, and the next thing Lefou knew, Gaston had flopped down onto the bed, totally out.


	6. Chapter 6 Then Somebody Bends

**I know that stethoscopes weren't invented till the early 1800's, but since this is fiction, I'm going to put it in now. So, what do you guys think so far?**

* * *

The sharp slash on his arm woke Gaston up with a start. He growled, rolling over on his side. At first, he thought Lissa or someone had deliberately poured scalding coffee onto his arm which had pierced his skin. He opened his eyes and instantly sat up. His head felt heavy and his sinuses were on pins right now. He tried to ignore the imposing congestion tickling his chest. He _couldn't_ get sick! He glanced down at his arm. It was bandaged, but still bleeding. Then it dawned on him and a dark, heavy cloud seemed to have settled inside his room. He remembered now: he'd been injured by a wolf, because he'd been trying to save his sister from becoming a feast for the demonic creatures, and had barely made it! Gaston grimaced as the heavy guilt and worry ran through him again. "Please...God," Gaston whispered. He knew that surely God wouldn't listen to _him_ of all people, but he was willing to do anything to keep his sister alive right now. "Please, let her live!" Gaston begged. "I don't want her to die, like this...and I know it's all my fault...but, please, help her...don't let her be punished for what I've done! She hasn't done anything wrong! Punish me, not her!" He began to cough.

There was a knock at the door and Gaston looked up, sniffing loudly. Lefou came in. "Hey, you're up." He smiled.

"I'm _awake._ I'm not up yet." Gaston corrected him, trying to stifle a cough. His head ached but he tried not to show it.

"Oh dear." Lefou bit his lip when he saw Gaston's injured arm. "You're bleeding again. I better let Dr. Tanner know."

"No, that's all right." Gaston shook his head, standing up. He walked out of the room, rubbing his forehead.

"You are stubborn." Lefou shook his head.

"Look, I don't want anything until I see Lissa." Gaston said firmly, coughing slightly. "How is she, Lefou? Have you seen her yet?"

"Barely." Lefou sighed. "I haven't been in her room very much. She's the same, Gaston. Thankfully, she did sleep through the night. But it wasn't restful."

"Is she asleep now?"

"I'm not sure. Jesse stayed near her bed all night. Dr. Tanner and Matilda already redressed her wounds this morning." Lefou said glumly. Gaston furrowed his brows at the thought. Wound dressing was terribly painful. How had he not heard them this morning? "Come on, then we can have Dr. Tanner take a look at your arm too." Lefou said. The words had barely left his mouth when the doctor came down the stairs. "Doc, Gaston is bleeding again. And he seems to be coming down with a cold." Lefou blurted. Gaston rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I can see that. Sit down, Gaston so I can check your arm." Dr. Tanner said.

"How is Lissa?" Gaston asked, ignoring the doctor's orders. He cleared his throat loudly to cover his cough and moaned from his headache.

"No change." The doctor shook his head. "She's stable at the moment, but the fever is still there. She's going to need to be watched very carefully. Matilda's with her right now." Gaston finally sat down and let the doctor tend him. "How badly does your arm hurt?"

"I'll live." Gaston muttered.

"Mph." Dr. Tanner grunted. He gave Gaston a dose of painkiller remedy then dressed the wound. Gaston couldn't help sniffing and hacking.

"Doctor, can I see Lissa please?" Gaston asked. The physician gazed down at him with a disapproving look, as he held his stethoscope.

"I don't know." He said doubtfully. "I really don't think you should right now. You don't sound so good."

"No. You don't." Lefou agreed.

"Look, I'm fine. Really!" Gaston argued, sounding miserable. "And I didn't ask you to butt in!" He glared at Lefou as the doctor listened to his breathing. "Can I go now?" Gaston huffed as Dr. Tanner stood there with his hands on hips.

"Not just yet." He shook his head.

"Doctor..." Gaston started to protest, but he was cut off.

"Gaston, just listen to someone else for a minute. _Please!"_ Dr. Tanner grimaced. "Look, I know you're worried about Lissa. We all are. But I can't put her already serious condition in more danger. You are a bit congested and in good conscience I can't let you go up there yet." Gaston's face clouded over and his fists bulged. "I'll make you a deal though. If you don't argue with me and obey my orders, when I'm comfortable that you're all right, then you can go see Lissa."

"So, if...if you keep dowsing me with those horrid tonics, then I can go up there?"

"Possibly," Dr. Tanner sighed. "In a little while though. I want to make sure you're well enough. Lissa is in a very vulnerable state right now, and even a little ailment could make her worse if it's passed onto her. If you'll do as I say and rest for a while, and keeping taking the medicine I give you, then you can see her in a while. _If_ you don't appear symptomatic." Gaston was reluctant. He wanted to just look at his sister, to make sure she was still there. But he didn't want to compromise her health in any way. So he reluctantly obeyed the doctor's orders, and lay down for an hour or so which helped his head and nose settle. He didn't want to admit it, but those nasty tonics had made him feel much better. He eagerly asked again. "Yes. I suppose. Matilda can probably use a break anyway. But I want you to be very quiet and don't do anything rash." Dr. Tanner warned him.

Gaston nodded and walked up to Lissa's room. Matilda was grateful to have a break, she'd been up most of the night. Jesse was lying on the floor close beside the bed, but his large ears perked up at the sight of his master. Gaston pulled Lissa's desk chair next to the bed and sat there, watching. She didn't look much better to him, even in the morning light. She was sleeping, but she didn't look peaceful. She was still pale and flushed. Jesse put his head in Gaston's lap. Gaston smiled and rubbed his head. "Good fellow, Jesse." He said. "You've been watching over her, haven't you? _I_ was supposed to do that." He said glumly, starting to feel gloomy again.

The events of the passed month and few days were whirling around in Gaston's mind. He'd caused so much needless trouble for other people, all because he was determined to have what he wanted, no matter what the cost! He tried in his mind to defend himself for his actions, just like he had for years. But the reasons now felt so hollow and he was beginning to realize just how costly his personal convenience was becoming to those around him! Especially as Lissa's words and his mother's were hurtfully etched in his mind now. Becoming more and more plagued with guilt, Gaston reached out his arm and took Lissa's small hand in his. He just sat there like that for a while.

* * *

Lissa looked more flushed, so Gaston sat on the bed and carefully dabbed her face with a cool, damp cloth. She moaned and flinched but continued sleeping. Gaston was beginning to feel homesick. Why, he wasn't sure exactly, but he was feeling a deep yearning for _someone,_ for _something_ that had been lacking in his life for some time now. What or who was it?

* * *

Gaston refused his breakfast when it was offered him and again at lunch time. Lefou tried to encourage him to eat but he refused. "Gaston, your injury can get infected too!" Lefou told him firmly. "Then you'll both be in trouble, and we don't need that on our hands too. Now, come on. You won't do yourself or Lissa any good unless you get some food in you." Gaston frowned. "Besides, with how loudly your stomach growls and your temper when you miss a meal, people are likely to come after you with guns, mistaking you for a grouchy bear!" Lefou added. Gaston couldn't help laughing. If Lefou couldn't win an argument by being firm, he'd turn on the old charm and could hardly lose that way.

"All right." Gaston sighed. "But bring it in here, will you?"

"What do I look like, a chamber maid?" Lefou asked in mock irritation. Gaston gave him an incredulous look. "No, you go down and eat. I'll sit here with her."

"No, Lefou, that's all right." Gaston shook his head. "I need to be with her."

"All right." Lefou said. "But I think I should take over this afternoon."

"Don't count on it." Gaston chided. Lefou left. Lissa was stirring, and moaning. "Lissa? You all right?" Gaston asked quietly. Lissa kept moaning and shifting positions, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Th...th...I'm thirsty..." She grunted. "I'm thirsty!" Gaston reached over to the nightstand and poured a glass of water.

"Here you go." He said, sitting on the bed, and bringing it to her mouth. He carefully raised her head a little. Lissa barely opened her eyes and vigorously gulped down the water. "Whoa, slow down." Gaston told her. She drank until she was satisfied, then he gently laid her head back. "Go back to sleep." Gaston whispered. Lissa grunted, wagging her head then went back to sleep. Gaston felt her face, it was still hot. He wiped her face with a damp cloth again, trying to draw out the fever. "Darling, you _have_ to get better." Gaston whispered sadly.

* * *

Thankfully, Gaston's cold symptoms went away quickly. The next couple days were the same, and the longest two days Gaston could remember. Lissa did not get better and was as sick as ever. She was in and out of consciousness frequently and ached in pain even as she tried to sleep. They tried to encourage her to eat as much as possible when she was awake, but she had a very low appetite and didn't stay awake for very long. Dr. Tanner dropped in twice a day to check on both his patients, while Matilda stayed on constantly. Gaston insisted on helping with his sister's care, and tried to be at her side throughout the day so he could be near her and Matilda could rejuvenate before her next shift. Lefou was in and out of the house: doing his business in town, tending to the horses as Gaston hadn't set foot out of the house at all since the accident, and trying to make sure Gaston didn't neglect his own health. Lefou was still blown away by his friend's depth of concern for Lissa. Lefou had never seen him act like this before. It was new and a bit alarming, but Lefou deeply hoped that Gaston was finally turning in the right direction!

* * *

While Lissa's bruised ribs healed quickly, she was still in really bad shape and didn't appear as if she was going to recover at all from the wolf attack. The fever seemed to be planning on staying permanently. The infections in her side and her shoulder especially bothered Dr. Tanner more than the others, but he was even more concerned about Lissa's right leg. The wolves had chewed it up pretty bad, down to the bone, and the physician was doing all he could to cleanse it, but it continued to bleed and flow a foul pus. Gaston had been in war and had seen his share of severe injuries, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. However, he understood the potential disaster that could await his sister. If the infection didn't clear up soon, and it worsened...

It was the third day since the attack. Gaston walked inside his sister's room with a tray of food and bandage dressings. To his surprise, she was awake, which was rare. But as he approached, he saw that she was silently crying. "Lissa sweet," he tried to speak softly as he set the tray aside, "what's the matter?" She looked pretty tired.

Lissa wasn't happy to see him. He was the last person she wanted to be around right now, but she had to talk to somebody, and from his time in the war, he would probably be able to give a clear answer. She just hoped he would show her some genuine pity and not hurt her feelings. "I'm scared." She sniffled, not facing him. She didn't expect him to give it much thought.

"Scared of what?" Gaston asked.

"Please don't make fun of me!" Lissa blurted out defensively. "Please just give me an honest answer. Please, Gaston, don't gloat on me. For once in your life, please _don't_ gloat over me!"

"What are you afraid of, dear?" Gaston persisted. More tears spilled down her face. She slowly looked up at him.

"Gaston? I...I...do you think...am I going to lose my leg?" Lissa shuddered.

"Oh, darling," Gaston shook his head, wishing she hadn't asked that question. If it was a guy he'd taken a great disliking to, he'd just coldly blurt out, _"_ _Oh, I guarantee it"!_ But here he couldn't bring himself to, not with the fear-filled, pleading face he was staring at just now. Not after his mother had accused him of being a cold-hearted jerk. He wanted to prove Alice wrong. He touched Lissa's arm. "You shouldn't talk like that. You shouldn't even be thinking that!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Lissa interjected. "I know it's really bad. I heard Dr. Tanner speaking to you about it. I hoped I was dreaming, but I wasn't." Gaston gazed unhappily at her. Lissa turned her face away from him, lying on her side. "Gaston, I'm...I'm _really_ scared! But please just tell me. I have to know." She shivered. "Please tell me the truth!"

Gaston winced. "Now my dear, you must not fret so much!" What did Gaston do to make himself feel better when he was down in the dumps? He moped and whined around until someone, namely Lefou, lifted his spirits. But Gaston was not used to being the one to do the lifting. It had never crossed his path, unless he was trying to get someone to think the dark deed they'd seen him do wasn't as bad as it seemed. But this was different, and Gaston felt awkward. He didn't like that he was having such a hard time trying to come up with the right thing to say. "You want me to take a look at your leg? Maybe it'll look better today. If you're going to get well, you should think happy thoughts."

"I don't know if I _am_ going to get better." Lissa said, her lip trembling.

"You will too!" Gaston protested. "I'll not have you talking like that."

 _Like you care,_ Lissa thought unhappily. Gaston noticed the incredulous look she gave him, and it stung deeply. She didn't believe that he was truly concerned about her well-being. How was he going to convince her?

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to be unhappy like this." He said. "You need to think of good things, like..." _Like?_ He asked himself. Lefou was so much better at this than he was! Lefou knew what to say, he knew how to cheer people up. But Gaston was out of practice, having only been trying to cheer himself up for so long. _This is so dumb. My mind is a pure blank!_

"Never mind." Lissa grimaced, closing her eyes. "Just forget it. I know. My leg is not getting better, and if it doesn't show signs of improvement soon...there...there won't be any choice but to...Dr. Tanner will have to amp..." Gaston pressed his finger to her lips.

"Shh! I don't want you to say it. I don't want you to even think it, you understand?" He told her firmly. Lissa suspected a slight trace of sadness in his voice, but she couldn't believe it. He was being bossy again, in her eyes.

"You can't just order fear to go away, Gaston!" She told him severely. "You think you can just order everybody and everything around to your liking. _When_ are you going to get it?! There are some things in life even _you_ just _can't_ _control!"_ She winced hard and sank into her pillows, clasping her head. It was pounding furiously. "L-look, I...I know. Dr. Tanner may have to...cut my leg off!" She wailed. "I hate waiting and wondering if it's going to happen or not!"

"I know." Gaston said quietly, leaning over her. "But it hasn't happened yet." He stroked her sweaty hair.

"Well, if...if it's _going_ to happen, I wish Dr. Tanner would just get it over with!" Lissa sobbed. Her head was hurting worse now. Gaston felt her hot face with his hand and grabbed a cool cloth and pressed it on her forehead. She moaned and kept her eyes shut tightly. "Th-thank you." She whispered pitifully.

"Try to calm down and go back to sleep." Gaston told her. When the headache didn't subside, he gave her some mint leaf tea. It dulled the sharp pain a bit, and soon she was asleep.

Gaston was feeling the same frustration, guilt, and anger that had been dropped oh him that day during the war when he'd read Lissa's letter that their mother had passed away! He'd felt so helpless then, and cursed himself for not being there to at least say good-bye, and not able to control the situation in the first place. He hated not being able to take charge of things. And now here he was in the same rut. He had no control over what fate decided for his sister and it not only bugged him, it frightened him. All this time he'd been the one to call the shots, but this time all the hollering, demanding, and intimidating wouldn't change anything. Gaston was beginning to wonder if this was how Lissa had felt when she'd had to sit by and watch their mother die, watch her condition continue to deteriorate, and not being able to stop it!

Gaston waited till he was sure she wouldn't wake, then he anxiously pulled back the covers from over her legs. The bandage on her right one was stained with the familiar, horrid red. Hoping he wouldn't wake her, he removed the bandage. The gash in her leg was bleeding, but Gaston honestly thought that it didn't look as bad! There was much less pus, the scent wasn't as strong, and there wasn't quite as much blood. Gaston felt a flush of relief. Making every effort to be as gentle as possible, he used the salve on it. Lissa moaned and flinched in her sleep. "I'm sorry." Gaston said. She woke miserably after he was through. "Here, try to eat something." Gaston told her, placing a bowl of rewarmed broth next to her.

"I'm not hungry." Lissa sighed.

"Lissa, _please._ At least try to eat a little." Gaston said firmly."You won't recover at all if you don't eat." Lissa stared at him dismally. Sighing heavily, she tried to sit up but it was painful and she felt extremely woozy. Gaston helped her sit a little straighter. She outstretched her hands, wanting to feed herself, instead of having her brother spoon-feed it to her like a baby. He would never let her hear the end of it if she did! Gaston felt a little relieved that at least she was making an attempt to get some nourishment! She'd barely had anything to eat at all in the passed three days! She took four sips of broth then set it down. "That's all?" Gaston asked.

"I'm tired." Lissa whispered, scrunching back down into her pillow. "Thanks." She closed her eyes. Gaston sighed heavily. That little bit of food wasn't even close to being nearly enough! But, it was better than nothing. He cleared the food and turned back to look at her as he left the room. She was asleep again.

* * *

Dr. Tanner was listening to Lissa's chest through his small stethoscope as she slept. He'd cleaned her wounds again, but he wasn't pleased with what he found. Dr. Tanner removed the instrument off of her and pursed his lips, his shoulders sagging. Feeling her face again, he sighed heavily and shook his head as he rose to his feet. Gaston watched him uneasily. He'd been hopeful when the doctor had come today, happy to tell him that Lissa's leg was showing less infection. Gaston hoped this meant that she was on her way to recovery. But Dr. Tanner's dismal manner right now was beginning to dash his hopes. The doctor pulled him aside. "No improvement." Dr. Tanner said heavily. "Gaston, I'm letting you know now, you best be prepared for the worst. Her condition is not doing well at all, and only seems to be deteriorating."

"But you've seen her leg! It's getting better." Gaston pointed out anxiously.

"Yes, and I'm thankful for that." Dr. Tanner said. "Yes, her _leg_ is improving and if it continues to, I'm relieved to say that we will not have to perform amputation!" Gaston sighed in relief. "Gaston, her leg _is_ improving. However, the rest of her wounds are _not!"_ Gaston's face fell. "Look, I'm sorry to sound like I'm trying to be negative. Believe me, I don't want to. But, I have to be frank. Lissa is becoming more listless, and her other infections seem to have no intention of clearing up. Aside from her leg, she isn't getting better at all. Only worse."

Gaston felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "So, what do we do?" He asked.

"Exactly what we are doing. That's about all we can do. To be honest, I'm shocked that she's even lasted _this_ long, with those injuries!"

"Fighters run in our blood. She'll make it." Gaston said shakily, though deep down he knew the doctor was not lying to him. But he still refused to allow his sister to die on him. Dr. Tanner stared at him long and hard. Gaston was the toughest guy in the village, but here he was hoping against hope.

"I pray so." Dr. Tanner said. "But you're a hunter, Gaston. And a mighty soldier. You know that I'm only telling you the truth."

"I know." Gaston nodded.

"Good. Well, now. Let's have a look at that arm." Dr. Tanner said. He sadly smiled after he examined Gaston's wound. "Well, at least _one_ of my patients is making good progress! The bleeding has stopped, and your gash seems to be closing up. I wish I could say the same for your sister. But at least you have on good thing to think about." He let out a weary sigh. "I'll be back tonight. I'll see myself out." He left the room.

Gaston only stared blankly at the lethargic victim lying so ill in the sick bed.

* * *

 **Is Lissa ever going to get well? Or is she too far gone? Will she survive? Warning: more drama on the way! Please leave reviews. I'd like to know your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Power of Conscience

It had been five days since the night of the wolf attack, and Legume home was still encumbered by a dark cloud. Poor Matilda was working overtime, tending to her patient's needs, but it was taking a toll on her. Every time Lefou offered to sit with Lissa for a while, Gaston always told him no. _For once,_ he wasn't trying to be inconsiderate, it was just that Gaston had failed to save her from being harmed, so he hoped to make it up by staying with his sister through this whole illness. He'd had a lot of free time to do some serious thinking the passed few days. And he didn't enjoy what he was thinking about.

There was still a big question: would this illness pass? Lissa was still very unwell, and her wounds continued festering, all except her leg which was healing. But her leg was only part of her body that was healing. Gaston ordered all the ice he could, and Dr. Tanner worked hard to draw out the fever, but it would just not relent.

* * *

Gaston was sitting next to the bed in the late afternoon, not doing much of anything but wallowing in his miserable thoughts. That dream would not leave him alone. Jesse's ears perked and he lifted his head. Gaston heard Lissa stirring and looked up. She appeared to be asleep, but she sounded like she was trying to speak. She was moaning pitifully too. "Gas..." She whimpered.

Her brother leaned forward and touched her hand. "I'm right here, Lissa." He said softly.

"Please...please..."

"Yes? What is it?" Gaston asked. He didn't realize that Lissa was unaware of his presence. She was talking in her sleep and her slashes were hurting.

"Please don't...leave..."

"I'm not leaving." Gaston shook his head.

"Don't leave me...like this..." Lissa pleaded.

"Lissa," Gaston spoke louder, "...listen to me. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. It's all right." Lissa winced.

"I didn't tell anyone! Honest, I didn't!" Lissa begged, hugging herself.

Gaston froze. Everything around him stopped. Lissa's unhappy voice sounded far away. She wasn't truly conscious, but right now what was engraved in her fevered mind was the last interaction they'd had together, before she ran away: when Gaston had tied her to the chair and gagged her so she wouldn't tell anyone what he'd done to Maurice! Those had been her exact words! She'd pleaded with him not to leave her bound, and told him that she hadn't revealed his dark deed to anyone. But he hadn't listened. Gaston felt as if someone had strapped an anvil to his shoulders. He wanted to run away as far as he could from that terrible memory, he felt so bad about it now. He wanted to run from it, but he couldn't.

Lissa was whimpering. "Shh." Gaston said quietly. "Calm down." After a little more tossing and turning, she settled and was fast asleep. Gaston felt restless, and really rotten inside. He...he had to do something. He wasn't sure what, but he had to do _something!_ Then his eyes fell on Lissa's most prized possession: her diary! He hesitated. Lissa's diary contained her innermost thoughts. Now Gaston was hungry with curiosity. If it would help him get to know her better, if it would give him something to do, surely she wouldn't mind! He could learn what made her feel happy, then the next time she was down in the dumps, he'd know what to say to cheer her up. Taking a deep breath, Gaston snatched up the journal. "Keep an eye on her, boy." He said to their dog and left the room.

What the great hunter thought would brighten his day and make things easier on him, had the opposite effect. Isolating himself in his own bed chamber, he was moved to tears and more ugly guilt pangs! This journal scripted Lissa's deepest feelings from the passed year, and when Gaston read the parts that described this passed month, he broke down. Yes, his sister had said negative things about him in there, but most of all, when she referred to Gaston, she mostly rambled about how much she missed the brother of her childhood and how much she wanted him to do the right thing. Lissa was an optimist by nature, and kept saying in her diary how lucky she was to have a brother that took care of her, when others weren't so fortunate. Yet very recently, since the night Gaston had left Maurice to be eaten by wolves, Lissa sounded scared and so lost and sad. There were no hate-filled words on the pages, but there was heartache and pleading.

Gaston almost couldn't bring himself to read anymore, when he saw another paragraph that caught his attention:

" _Dear Lord,_

 _I don't know where else to turn. You've seen everything that's happened. I never wanted things to become like this! What in the world has happened to my brother? I know Gaston was a show-off as a boy, but this...he's become a monster! He's become a liar, and a murderer! How has it come to this?! I don't understand him anymore._

 _Oh, please, Lord God, I beg You! Don't let my brother become a criminal! I don't think he cares about anyone anymore! Don't let Gaston keep going down this road! Please save him! Stop him! I'm glad Mother isn't here to see this! It would break her heart. God, Gaston used to be a good brother, a big pest yes, but...he was never like this! What happened to him? He's mean and selfish, and cruel. I love him but, we can't live like this anymore. What am I going to do? I've prayed for him for years, but he's running down the wrong road too fast. And I can't seem to stop him._

 _God, save my brother! Please cleanse him and help him to care about others. Help him to have a heart for others' needs, besides himself. God, please! I beg You to get a hold of him and wake him up! I want him to be kind, and good, so I can be proud of him, instead of ashamed to be the sister of the high and mighty Gaston! I don't want it to be this way the rest of our lives! Please do something!"_

Gaston could not read anymore. His vision was blurred with tears. He doubled over, hugging Lissa's diary to himself. He'd had no idea of how hurt and lonely she'd been from all his selfishness and grandeur. But he was beginning to see it now and it hurt very much. All this time, he'd prided himself on what a good protector he was. Ha! _Some great protector!_ He chastised himself. _I couldn't sweep in for a rescue when it was needed the most! She really...is...afraid of me. What have I done?! Mother said that I'd broken my promise. I didn't want to believe her. But...I can't deny it now. I...I really did break it! I never, ever intended to! But...I have. Lissa's right: I've been selfish, and cruel! What kind of brother have I been? What kind of..._ _ **person**_ _have I become?!_ _Mother was right, that I have become treacherous, especially in the case of Maurice! And I don't deserve love. I don't deserve anybody's love, least of all my poor sister, who's terribly ill...because of me!_ _Lord, what have I done? What have I done?!_

Gaston sat there weeping, swallowed in deep shame and remorse. His sister was being punished, for what _he'd_ done! He should be the one to be mauled and left for dead by those wolves, not her! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that she should suffer because of him. What he couldn't understand was how his sister could still say she loved him! After all the garbage he'd done and put her through, she still cared about him? That cut very sharply. Then a terrifying thought hit him: if Lissa, his sister, had been this crushed by his actions, what about...what about Maurice, and the other people he'd mistreated? Gaston shuddered terribly. His mental anguish right now couldn't even begin to go down that road!

Gaston had sworn to himself he would never be the man his father was. His father had never been the open, affectionate type like Maurice. He'd been extremely prideful and critical, especially if he thought someone or something would make him look bad. As a boy, Gaston's father gave him a ring as a reward for becoming such a good marksman and hunter at an early age. But when he was fifteen, after Gaston had taken Lissa on a hunting trip with him and they'd both returned home scathed, their father had taken the ring away from his son, and had cut him down really good. Their father had lectured him and criticized him before, but Gaston never forgot his father's behavior at that time, and from then on, he had little respect for older men. Lissa had intervened and Gaston had received his ring back, 'only as a recompense for saving his sister's life during the trip', but his father had still said he was unworthy of it. And not long after that, their father had died. Ever since he'd taken that ring away and severely chewed him out, Gaston had always resented his father, and was determined to prove him wrong of his unfairness. He'd always told himself he would 'never be like that old buzzard'. But what had he had done? Gaston had let himself become far worse than his father ever was!

Gaston, the man in town who had all of it down, at this moment, felt like the most horrid person to walk the earth. He'd always thought so highly of himself, but that wasn't the case any longer. He hated the almost irreparable, harmful mess no one but himself or like himself had created. He hated how easily he'd just let himself delve into those devilish deeds, just to feel and look important. Gaston hated his sister reaping the consequences of _his_ unthinkable sins. He hated his chosen walk. He hated his life. And right now, worst of all, he hated himself!

* * *

Once he'd managed to calm himself and regain his composure, he realized that it was dark outside. How long had he been there? He slowly left his bed chamber and trudged to the parlor. He heard Matilda's voice and rustling upstairs, so he knew Lissa was receiving the care she needed. Gaston just stood in the parlor, not sure what to do. He was about to go into his mother's room, when there was a knock at the front door. Hurrying to answer the door, Gaston pulled it open, hoping it was Lefou, or the doctor.

Gaston nearly fell over. His brain froze for a minute. Standing there at his doorstep, was the last person in the world he'd expected to see: it was... _Maurice!_

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome. Sorry, but I'm letting you know now, that the drama is far from over!**


	8. Chapter 8 Comeuppance

**Warning: an angst, uncharacteristic Maurice for this chapter. But I hope you can keep reading. If you don't, you'll miss how the rest of the story turns out!**

* * *

Gaston was utterly speechless. Maurice was looking him straight in the eyes, but he did _not_ look happy at all. He looked angry. Gaston realized he shouldn't blame him, after he tried to kill him after all, but this was so not a good time for a confrontation. "M-Maurice!" He finally sputtered. "W-what are _you_ doing here?"

"I bet you never expected to see _me_ again, did you?" Maurice asked with a huff.

"No. No, I didn't." Gaston said in a shaky voice. "Would...would you like to come in?" Maurice narrowed his eyes at the hunter who had tried to turn him into prey.

" _No thank you!"_ He said firmly. "Would _you_ mind stepping outside? I have something to say."

"Of course." Gaston sighed and nervously shut the front door. Maurice walked to the backyard, away from the street. Gaston wasn't looking forward to this. He knew he was in trouble, but he hoped that the older man would show him some mercy, especially right now. "Maurice?" He began timidly. "If I may speak..."

"You spoke more than enough the last time we saw each other." Maurice cut him off. "This time, _I_ will do the talking! Let me have my say first this time, then you may speak." Gaston bit his lip hard. He knew now how much he deserved this, but he still didn't want to go through it. He decided it would be best to let Maurice have his say, and then he would try to make things right.

"I'm listening." Gaston said quietly. Maurice raised his eyebrows.

"Fine." He said. "Gaston, I must start by saying that I was shocked and horrified-to say the least!-when I saw the lengths you would go to, to get what you want! And may I add that I was very disappointed to learn that you never believed me in the first place, about the danger my dear daughter was in. I came to you for help, Gaston! You said that you would help me! I was a bit over anxious I suppose, but all I wanted was to save my daughter! Things became a bit twisted if I remember correctly, and what do you do about it? You turned your back on me and left me behind!

'I could forgive you, Sir, for your treachery against me, but _not_ against Belle! It was bad enough that you used deceit in order to gain her hand, but...but the others? Widows? Other women you've fancied for pleasure? Some of them mothers possibly? I strongly disapprove of any man who has little to no respect for women, and yet he still expects to marry my daughter, and thinks he can treat her the same way!'" Maurice exclaimed.

Gaston was silent. He'd wanted Belle for his wife ever since he returned from the war. He'd been on the hunt for a long time, and he wasn't one to give up his prey. But after that dream, that too real dream of his mother, it was beginning to dawn on him how hollow and foolish he'd acted in his pursuit. However, Maurice was far from finished. "My darling Belle is more than beautiful, Sir." He said firmly. "She is strong, intelligent, kind, and very wise for her age. She deserves to be loved, respected, and cherished. And any man, any man, who would dare to treat her any less, will NEVER have my blessing for her hand in marriage! It doesn't matter if he is a blacksmith, doctor, peddler...army captain...or even a _priest!_ Anyone who would treat my Belle for only his own selfish purposes will not have her! Have I made myself clear enough?"

"Yes, Maurice." Gaston shook his head shamefully. He may not have been the right brother to Lissa that he was supposed to be-even far from it-, but even his big brother protective instinct would still be grinding itself if some guy was trying to gain her affections. He knew in it his heart that if anyone was to treat her in an undignified way, he'd wring their neck, without waiting for an apology! He spoke again. "I realize that I will never gain your favor as a worthy suitor. Belle deserves to marry someone who will take good care of her. Something I could never do."

Maurice watched him closely. "Don't think you can make me change my mind by trying to gain my pity, Captain." He warned Gaston. "It won't do you any good."

"Maurice, that is not what I am doing!" Gaston blurted out defensively.

"Isn't it?" Maurice asked skeptically.

"No!" Gaston insisted hurtfully.

In reality, Maurice was taken aback that Gaston was not talking over him, or even seemed to be getting angry. If Maurice didn't know better, he'd say the guy looked really blue. "I tried to let you down gently, Gaston. But you must know that as a wise father that I'm trying to be, I cannot compromise my daughter's happiness."

"I...I accept that, Maurice." Gaston whispered. "I know that if anyone was to treat my sister as such, I would tear him to pieces. And I wouldn't regret it either! I think I understand... _now."_

"I'm glad to hear that. But that doesn't change the fact that you tried to have me killed, just to get me out of your hair! Gaston, you are a very influential man in this town, but you use very dangerous methods if someone tells you what you don't want to hear. How do I know that you haven't done it so somebody else?"

"You don't." Gaston said dryly.

Maurice looked at him unhappily. "You should know, that I am bringing charges against you for attempted murder." He said glumly.

Gaston gasped loudly, looking at him in dismay. His heart caught in his throat. "Maurice!" He sputtered. "You...you wouldn't! You can't be serious."

"Yes, Gaston. I am." Maurice said grimly.

"Oh, Maurice. I understand that you're upset with me, and I don't blame you at all for wanting revenge. But...I beg you to reconsider!" Gaston pleaded.

"Give me one good reason." Maurice told him firmly. "Just one good reason why I should."

"Lissa." Gaston said sadly. Maurice was surprised. He'd expected him to bring up his untarnished reputation and social standing in the community. "Please, Maurice. If...if you must have me thrown into jail, please wait! Please hold off. I...I am not even sure if Lissa is going to pull through this! I'm sure you know already, she...she's really sick, and Dr. Tanner says that she may not make it!" Maurice's face softened. He was well aware of how ill his young friend was, and he was touched at he brother's seemingly fear for her health. "She must be looked after." Gaston continued. "She must be safe. And she can't be either if I am locked away in a cold prison cell."

Maurice was beginning to regret his decision. But he knew it must be done. He'd noticed Gaston's dejected body language, without any ounces of pompousness. But he also knew from bad experience that Gaston was good at playing on people's heartstrings. If that was all he was trying to do, Maurice was determined not to fall for it again. "You should've taken that into consideration before you decided to leave me to the wolves." He remarked.

"I...I know I should've!" Gaston winced. "I was awfully stupid, and terribly selfish! And I know that you have every right to do this. But...oh, Maurice, I must insist that you hold off for some time. _Please!_ If you have any concern for my sister, for the sake of your friendship with her, I beg you to not do this...just yet! Could you do that, Maurice? For her? Is it too much to ask, at least until we know if she's going to live?"

Maurice was not a vindictive man by nature, and he truly didn't like this any more than Gaston did. But he felt strong about this. He had to know the captain's true motives. "Is it really _her_ that you're afraid of losing, or is it your sense of control?" Maurice asked directly.

Gaston broke down into tears. Those words hurt, _unlike_ anything he'd felt in years. It was more than he could bear! He had to catch his breath before speaking again. "No!" Gaston cried. "I lost my sense of control...days ago. Please, Maurice! Wait. That's all I ask." He looked at the older man sorrowfully.

"I'll think about it." Maurice said. Gaston exhaled shakily.

"Th-thank you, Maurice." He whispered. He was beginning to weep.

"For your sister." Maurice reminded him.

"Yes." Gaston agreed. Maurice cleared his throat and departed. Gaston sat down on the ground, trying to get a hold of himself. What a mess he'd made of his life! Now not only was it that his sister might die, he'd lost her trust, but now...now he was in danger of going to prison for attempted murder! What would happen to Lissa if Maurice went through with this? How would she live? Who would take care of her? _But..._ how would she live anyway? _If_ she lived? Even if she survived this ordeal, what kind of life would they have together now? She didn't trust Gaston, or like him. And so far, she wasn't picking up on his efforts to make things right. What if she never did? Gaston used to be so proud of what he'd accomplished in his life, but now he felt like such a loser! He really hadn't accomplished much, certainly not half the things he thought he had. And he had no one to blame but himself!

Ordinarily, Gaston would easily be blaming everybody else for his faults: Maurice's wild 'delusions', his father's unfairness and harsh words, Lissa being a pest and never keeping her mouth shut. But it wasn't them that Alice his mother had confronted in his dream, it had been _him!_ Him and no one else. He was still determined to prove her wrong even though she was long dead.

* * *

Gaston slowly made his way back into the house. Lefou was there, waiting for him. "Hey, there you are!" Lefou smiled. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to." Then he noticed Gaston's face. "Hey, Gaston? Are you okay, buddy? Sit down. You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"I wish I had." Gaston sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lefou gulped.

"Maurice came to see me." Gaston said.

"What?!" Lefou's eyes bulged. "Maurice? You mean...he's still alive?!" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, Lefou. He is." Gaston gave a feeble smile. This time, he was actually relieved that it was true.

"Oh, thank God! I was so worried about him." Lefou said, overjoyed. "Wait. What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"What would you expect a man to say, whom you tried to kill?" Gaston asked dryly.

"Ooh!" Lefou bit his lip. "Oh dear. What did he say? Is he mad at me too?"

"I don't know if he's upset with you or not. But he was not happy to see me." Gaston said. "Guess I can't blame him."

"I...I wouldn't." Lefou agreed. "Where is he now?"

"Home, I guess." Gaston shrugged.

"Uhh, will you mind if I leave for a while?" Lefou asked timidly. "I have something I need to do."

"Lefou, really." Gaston rolled his eyes. "You're my friend, not my servant. If you have business to tend do, that's your free choice."

"Thanks."

"Oh, is Dr. Tanner here yet?"

"Yes. He's upstairs, tending Lissa." Lefou nodded.

"Thank you." Gaston smiled. Lefou walked out the door. Jesse plopped down the stairs and slowly walked over to Gaston. He looked up at his master sadly. "You understand, don't you, boy?" Gaston sighed. "I don't know if you really do, but it sure is nice to have you around when I'm down in the dumps. You won't argue with me or make me feel worse." Jesse lay on the floor, with his droopy head on Gaston's boots.


	9. Chapter 9 The Letter

**I hope you all really like this chapter!**

* * *

Gaston didn't didn't sleep well that night. He had so many worries and heavy burdens on his mind, and he didn't know what to do about it. He was up before the sun rose. He prayed again for Lissa to get better, for her not to die! He paced around in his room, restless. "What am I going to do? There's nothing I can do!" He repeatedly banged his head against the bedpost, swearing at and cursing himself for all that had happened. He'd tried to murder a man who had only ever showed him nothing but kindness, he'd chiseled other people, he'd defiled widows during the war, he'd never stopped to consider Belle's feelings about a potential courtship but had only told her what she _should_ feel for him, and among and above all the other terrible things he'd done, he'd treated his sister like a piece of property and had betrayed her!

Gaston was sick. He let out a loud growl like an angry bear and rammed his fist and his forehead against the wall, hard. It rattled the wall so hard that one of his lower bureau drawers tumbled onto the floor! Too mad to care, he kicked it away and continued to vent. He dropped on the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing his head. Breathing heavily, he glanced down at the floor. The bottom drawer was where he kept his bullets, but then he noticed something below them: a piece of paper.

"What the heck?" Gaston furrowed his brows and stooped down to investigate. "I only ever keep bullets in this thing. Where did this come from?" He picked up the paper then took a closer look at the drawer. "How?" He sputtered, confused. The bureau had been his since he was a boy, and he'd forgotten for a long time about the secret compartment he'd carved in this drawer. He used to hide things in it, things that would fit that he didn't want anyone else to see. But after he returned from the war, he'd forgotten about it. "Humph. Funny. I haven't thought about that in years." He snickered.

He stood up, gazing curiously at the paper. It was worn and faded, so he could tell that it was old. He never remembered putting a letter in there. He saw his name written on the top in elegant handwriting. Gaston's heart dropped into his stomach. That wasn't just any handwriting! He'd recognize it anywhere: his mother's!

* * *

Heart pounding, Gaston fled downstairs to his mother's bed chamber. He hadn't really visited it in a very long time, but right now it felt appropriate. Coming toward the window, he pulled the drapes back so the morning sunlight filtered into the room. Hands trembling, he carefully unfolded the letter and slowly began to read:

" _My Dearest Son Gaston,_

 _I don't know when you'll ever find this, but when you do, I hope and pray that it will guide you for whatever direction you are heading in life. You're probably wondering how I ever found your little secret! Well, I'd like to say it was Mother's Intuition, but to be honest, I came across it by accident one day as I was cleaning up your room._

 _Gaston, my resourceful but impulsive little boy, you have always been one to try and be the one on top! I suppose part of it is due to the fact that you have grown and matured quicker physically than most of the boys in town your age. You've always been so sure of yourself. At times it has worried me a great deal that you would rely too much on yourself and get in trouble tripping over your own feet. But then there have been times that I was grateful for it, especially after your father died, and I wasn't sure how we would make ends meet. You've always come up with some sort of plan for every situation. Some of them were quite stupid and got you banged up a bit, others were very bright and saved us all a mess of trouble. But, you've always had a plan, especially when things got tough. I hope that you will use that quality to do some good in the world, and I pray that it will spare you much heartache._

 _You've become a grown man so fast! That's what made me so grateful for your and Lissa's age differences. I still had my little girl to teach, while you were sprouting so fast that I couldn't seem to keep up with you! You are taller than me and you are not yet in your twenties! I may be prejudiced, but I think you are the most handsome young man in the whole village. I think you already know that, too well! But, Gaston? Please don't think that that's what makes a true man out of you! Looks are good to have, but they are not everything! Far from it! A man can be the most attractive bachelor in town, but if his heart is only full of himself, then he is not a man among men at all, only a miserable, self-absorbed person who will be alone for most of his life because sadly, he probably will not have very many friends. Not true friends anyway._

 _Gaston, you must not let the way your father thought of you control your life. Do not let his words become your goal to fight against. If you spend the rest of your life wrestling against what he said, then before you know it, a lifetime of anger will have been wasted. You are bright, strong, and brave. I hope that you will use those for the good of others and find fulfillment in fighting the good fight, no matter how painful it may be._

 _I don't know when we will see each other again, and life is too full to put into words on a piece of paper. I miss you very much, and I have a strong sense that we will not see each other again before this war ends. If anything should happen to me, I know that you will look after your sister like the man I always prayed you would be. I am a little apprehensive about some of your liberties, but I know that I can trust you to take care of Lissa better than most would expect!_

 _Life can be hard at times, my dear boy. When it does, it may knock you to the ground, and you may feel broken up inside. But I'm here to tell you, that no matter what happens, you must keep getting back up. It may take hours, days, even years! If you have to crawl slowly to get back on your feet, then do it. But always try to keep getting back up, and within time you will stand straight again. And Gaston? Remember that God will always be there, read to help! But you must ask Him! If you trip and hurt yourself, don't shake your fist at Him for letting you fall. It could be that He was there, waiting to assist, but if you didn't ask for it, then He is not one to force!_

 _If we are not to see each other again before this war is over, if something happens to me, I leave behind all my love and encouragement. You are a man now, and capable of making your own decisions. I just hope that you will use sound judgement when you make choices. I hope that someday you will find a sweet wife, who will love you for who you are inside, and who will find joy in taking care of you. In the mean time, be strong and don't forget to show kindness-it has power, even the small, unnoticed deeds! Take care of your sister, fear God, and walk like a man._

 _Do what's right, no matter what. Even when it brings more pain than hope, remember that there will be Someone there to stand by you, even if no one else does! Heed your conscience. Do what's right, and I will be so proud of you!_

 _I love you, my son. Very, very much! Don't you ever forget that. As much trouble as you've been to me as a foolish young buck, I wouldn't trade you for any other boy. You are my son._

 _All my love to you, my strong, brave Gaston. Till we meet again._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Alice_

 _P.S._

 _If you are ever tempted to do something you know_

 _will cause shame, just remember how painful it was_

 _when I used to pinch your ears back! When you started_

 _growing up, it seemed to be the only way I could get your_

 _attention. If you're tempted to do wrong, remember the_

 _ear pinches! And even though you're a man now, know_

 _that I would still do it if your behavior warranted it bad enough!_

Gaston collapsed onto the bed, curled up in a ball, clutching the letter to his bosom. He sobbed and cried like a lonely child. He wept bitterly like he never had before.

* * *

The date on the letter marked two days before she'd been taken ill! All these years, the letter had been hidden. All these years, his mother's love and affection painted on this flimsy piece of paper, waiting for him to find it. And now that he had, he felt worse than ever!

After that dream, Gaston had been afraid that his mother resented him and didn't love him anymore. But even in his dream, she hadn't said that! Just the opposite, she'd said that she would always love him. But now he knew why she was so disappointed in him! He'd done everything against what she'd said in the letter, everything! What a rotten scumbag he was. His mother had treated him kindly when his father had treated him like an inconvenience. He'd thought for sure that he'd lost her love, but finding this...his mother still loved him! Now Gaston understood what he'd felt so lonesome and yearning for: a sense of his mother's presence! He buried himself into the mattress, the same one that his mother had slept on for years. Right now all he wanted was his mother to hold him, and hugging the letter, he felt like she was.

He'd never gotten to say goodbye to his mother before she died, and inwardly he'd resented his little sister for that all these years. When he didn't treat Lissa right, he'd been punishing her for being at their mother's bedside when he couldn't! He'd become such a controller when he came back from the war, determined to make the decisions-after his father's last treatment of him before his death, and his mother dying on him-.

* * *

The great hunter cried and cried until his tears dried up and he had no sobs left to let out. He just lay there on the bed for a while, panting. He folded the letter up and tucked it inside his vest, over his heart. Taking a deep breath, he rose to his feet and quietly left the house. Gaston didn't really feel like talking to anybody. It was still early, not even eight A.M. yet, for which he was grateful. He stopped right outside the church. If his mother had been this disappointed in him, he was terrified to imagine what God thought of him! But, he didn't know what else to do. He took a long deep breath and slowly entered.

Gaston had seen the walls of this building his whole life, but this was the first time it had felt like a true place of protection for him. He entered the sanctuary and slinked into the back pew, he didn't dare sit in the very front. He winced and leaned forward on the next pew, leaning his head on his folded, clasped fists.

Pere Robert was just coming in to begin his tasks for the day. But he thought he heard sniffling. Curious, he peeked inside the sanctuary. He was astounded as he recognized the familiar slick black hair. He hesitated, not wanting to be intrusive but listened. Gaston didn't say any words, but only gulped and sniffed from the small tears coming down his face. His shoulders were shaking. The priest decided this would be the best time and he slowly approached. "Gaston?" He asked quietly.

Gaston slowly lifted up his head and tried to wipe his eyes. "Oh." He mumbled. "I'm sorry. I must look a sight."

"No, no. It's all right." Pere Robert smiled sympathetically. "Do you mind?"

"No, please sit." Gaston bit his lip and scooted back a little to make room for the man of the cloth.

"How is Lissa?" Pere Robert asked. Gaston shook his head.

"Not good. She's not getting better." He said. He covered his face with his hand. "It's my fault."

"Gaston," Pere Robert said gently, "sometimes things happen that we can't control. And they hurt..."

"No, no! You don't understand! It really _is_ my fault!" Gaston wailed. "I...I've killed my sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's all my fault she's sick. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Gaston looked at him sorrowfully. "Look, I'm not even worthy to step inside these walls." He moaned. "But I didn't know where else to turn! I...I have to talk to someone. But once I tell you, you'll probably want nothing to do with me anymore!"

"Maybe." Pere Robert said. "Men can turn people away, but God will not. Not when someone truly seeks Him with their whole heart."

"I'm the last person on earth He'd ever want to hear from." Gaston said, his eyes glistening with tears.

"But He's there, if you really need Him." Pere Robert told him. Gaston raised his fist to his mouth. Could he _really_ do this? Was it even possible?

* * *

Maurice was in his parlor, quietly, painfully pondering. He was so concerned about his only daughter. He had to save her! What if he never saw her again? But who would believe him now? Well, if no one would help him save Belle, then he'd just do it himself! Trying not to shed tears, he heard a soft knock at the front door. Regaining his composure, he went to answer it. He opened the door and blinked in astonishment.

"Gaston? He gaped. Gaston removed his hat, and hung his head in shame.

"Maurice, I...I know I'm the last person you want to see. But...if you can spare a minute, _one_ minute, I must speak to you and then I'll be on my way!" Gaston begged.

"Come in." Maurice said quietly and shut the door behind him. "What's on your mind, Captain?" He asked.

Gaston swallowed hard. This was very difficult for him, but it had to be done. "Maurice, about last night..." He began.

"Gaston, please." Maurice shook his head. "I..."

"No, no." Gaston held up his hand. "I am not hear to beg for mercy. I'm here about something else. Maurice, I...I was...I..."

"Deep breaths." Maurice said. "Take your time."

Gaston finally looked the old man in the eyes. "Maurice, I...I was wrong!" He blurted out. "I was so wrong! I deceived you, I hurt you, and I...I almost took you life! And for what? I...this isn't easy to say, but...I...I only wanted your daughter for her looks." At this point, he hung his head down to his chest. "I was very wrong and I see that now. I don't ask for you to reconsider me for Belle's suitor. I don't deserve her! All I'm asking...is...Maurice, I have no right to ask this...but...can you ever forgive me?"

"Have a seat." Maurice said kindly, alarmed at how disturbed the army captain was. Gaston dropped down into a chair, unable to look up at the older man.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, Maurice!" Gaston wailed. "You've never done me anything but kindness. And I took advantage of it. I don't ask you for anything else, but please...please forgive me! I was wrong and I'm sorry!" Maurice came to him and touched his shoulder.

"Oh, lad. Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Yes! I'm a criminal and a dirt bag."

Maurice smiled. "Yes, you were."

"Maurice, I know you'll never believe me, but I...I've confessed my sins to God, and I've asked His forgiveness. I've asked Him to make me a better person, a _real_ man." Gaston said in the most serious tone he could.

"I forgive you." Maurice said calmly.

"W-what?" Gaston gasped.

"I forgive you, lad. I wanted to be sure that you were sincere, and not trying to gain my pity." Maurice said. "I can see now that you're telling the truth, and I'm proud of you for it."

"Y- _you're...proud...of me?"_ Gaston trembled.

"Yes." Maurice smiled warmly. "It took tremendous courage to come here, to say what you did, when all this time you believed you were infallible. I know that was very hard for you to come and admit you were wrong. I appreciate it! This is probably the bravest thing you've ever done in your life."

"You...you believe that? You believe me?" Gaston asked hopefully.

"I do." Maurice said happily. "Lefou came to me last night and apologized for his unwanted involvement in my intended demise."

"So, that's what he was up to." Gaston chuckled lightly. "That's Lefou. Maurice? I did some terrible things, and I should be held accountable for it. But..."

"Hold on." Maurice cut him off. "Gaston, I've been thinking a lot about that. I still don't feel comfortable about it."

"Do what you think is best."

"But...for the time being, I will wait. I cannot promise that I will change my mind." Maurice told him seriously. "But I will not take action right now. And last night was probably the wrong time for me to come and say those things to you."

"No. I don't think there was a better time." Gaston said. "It was probably the safest time for you! If I hadn't been so down in the mouth, I would've thrown you out on your ear, or...or worse!"

"Yes, I believe you would." Maurice agreed. "Rest assured, Gaston that I won't move forward with this just yet, at least not until we know how Lissa will recover."

"I appreciate that," Gaston whispered, "but at this point, Maurice, I don't even know if she _will_ recover." Maurice sat down next to him.

"I noticed last night how you didn't defend yourself against my accusations." He said. "I was taken aback. But I still do feel bad, as I could see that you had something heavy pressing on your mind. I guess that's why I became so adamant. You're not usually in such a vulnerable state, so I thought I might as well take advantage of it. For that I apologize."

"No, please don't do that! You were right. I've had a lot of time to do some serious thinking."

"Gaston, you're worried about your sister, aren't you?" Maurice asked. "Lefou told me how differently you've been acting since she was attacked. He also told me how hard she tried to protect me." Gaston winced. He wanted nothing more to do with that terrible night, but it would haunt him for the rest of his life. "And last night, I could see the pain in your face."

"You did? You could've fooled me!"

"I was angry."

"Rightfully so."

"But I'd seen that look before." Maurice continued. "I remember when you were about fifteen I think it was, and you were deathly ill with appendicitis. I remember how helpless and fearful you looked. You weren't cocky or smug. All you wanted was someone to make your pain go away, and you were begging for help."

"I haven't thought about that in years." Gaston shrugged.

"Me either. But I remember it now, and I can see that you're very concerned for Lissa. You feel responsible, don't you?"

"It's more than that. I _am_ responsible!" Gaston cried. Maurice didn't question him.

"Well, I pray that she gets healed!" Maurice told him.

"So do I!" Gaston exclaimed. "Well, I must get back to her. See if there has been any improvement." He rose to his feet. "Maurice, thank you so much for listening! It means a lot to me."

"Me too." Maurice smiled sadly. "Like I said, no promises on changing my mind. But I want you to know that I'm very proud of you, son, for taking the time to come and admit what you've done."

"Thank you, Maurice. And...if Belle is truly in danger, I would be more than happy to help you try to find her!"

Maurice cleared his throat. "Thank you, but...under the circumstances, I'm not sure I'm quite _that ready_ to take you up on that offer again!"

"I don't blame you." Gaston said, a bit disappointed. But he understood. "You must miss her."

"I do!" Maurice agreed.

Gaston put his hat back on and started to walk out with a lighter heart, when he turned back. "You know, Belle is really lucky to have you for a father!"

* * *

 **Next chapter should be up very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 I Won't Hurt You

**That Same Afternoon**

* * *

Lissa's whole body felt wretchedly unsettled. Something was terribly wrong with her, but what? Everything ached horribly, but even worse she was very cold and her body felt intensely raw and stinging. What was wrong? What had happened? Lissa was so ill that she couldn't exactly remember. A flashback of riding Brisa in an approaching storm came and went, but what happened after that, she didn't remember anything! She reached and felt one of the many sores and shrieked. She had wounds, painful, drilling wounds! Lissa gasped frightfully. He'd done it! _He flogged me and now he's leaving me to wallow in this_ _by myself!_ Lissa thought frantically.

Lissa was scared, miserable, and very lonely. The significant blood loss plus the high fever was making her delirious, tangling her memories up. In her wayward mind right now, she associated her recent nightmare of Gaston ruthlessly whipping her back with his razor strap, with the reality that he'd left her locked up in her room almost a week ago. For all she knew, she was left all alone and hurt, with no one to help her. She began wildly wailing, feeling abandoned.

* * *

"Gaston, you really need a break." Lefou insisted. "You haven't been out in town for days and people are worried about you."

"I'm fine." Gaston shrugged heavily. "I just can't bring myself to leave the house right now."

"At least let me give you a shave." Lefou said.

"I can do that myself, Lefou." Gaston chuckled.

"But you haven't." Lefou argued, waving his hand in front of his face. "And whew! You could really use a bath! Yuck!"

" _Really,_ Lefou!" Gaston glared. "I thought you came over here to give me a hand, not act as my nursemaid!" Then he sniffed his armpits and scowled in disgust. "Ugh! I _could_ use some cleaning up, couldn't I? I'll spruce myself up once Matilda gets here. I promise!" Jesse hurried into the room and tugged on Gaston's sleeve. "What is it, boy?" He asked the dog. It was at that moment, that they heard the heavy wailing upstairs. They hadn't noticed it because they were talking.

"What could..." Lefou glanced at him.

Gaston didn't answer but sprang to his feet and dashed up to his sister's room. He burst through the door and hurried over to the bed. "Lissa?" He spoke quietly, so not to startle her. She was curled up under the covers, clutching the pillow to her face, and she was violently sobbing. Gaston didn't know what to do. Well, what did he usually do when she was upset? Offer comfort of course, _or_ as had become his habit, _pretend_ to offer comfort. "Lissa, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Lissa only became more tense, like a frightened little girl. Gaston leaned forward and touched the back of her shoulder. That was a big mistake! In his attempted soothing gesture, he'd forgotten that was one of her worst wounds. Lissa cried harder.

"I'm sorry." Gaston grimaced. He sat on the bed and tried again. He touched her hand. "Lissa, what's the matter?" In the past, when Gaston had watched his wounded prey or an enemy soldier wail in pain like this, it had given him sick pleasure and satisfaction to see them in such torment, cowering before him and pleading for mercy. It meant he was in control. That was back then, when he was a brute. But this was now, and he wasn't the same person! And he was _not_ enjoying himself now, watching his sister in such turmoil. Lissa didn't answer his question but only sobbed and shivered more. Lefou poked his head inside.

"Should I run and find Matilda now?" He asked in dismay.

"Yes, Lefou. Thank you!" Gaston turned his head back. "Please hurry!"

"I'm on it." Lefou nodded and fled.

Gaston turned Lissa on her side. She anxiously fluttered her eyes open, but they were wildly darting back and forth. "Lissa, easy," Gaston said, gripping her shoulders, "easy there. Shh. Calm down. Calm down. I'm here."

"Y-you left me! Please don't hurt me, Gaston!" Lissa begged, trying to wriggle away from him.

"Whoa, easy there." Gaston said calmly, but confused. "I know I left you, my darling, and I'm very sorry about that. But I'm not here to hurt you, I promise!"

"Please don't whip me again! Gaston, _please!"_ Lissa pleaded looking up at him, her face pasted with fear. She was shaking hard.

"I _never_ whipped you." Gaston said hurtfully. "Lissa, you don't have to be afraid of me." He could feel her shivering through his hands.

"Please, not the salt!" Lissa breathed heavily, her wounds shooting darts right now. "Gaston, _please_ don't whip me again!"

Gaston was fighting to stay patient. He finally realized that the results of the fever were effecting her considerably. She was quite delirious and hysterical. Gaston was trying and trying to make her understand that he was here to help her, and that she had no reason to be afraid of him... _anymore._ But his pleas were going nowhere. He hoped to the moon and back that this wasn't what it had been like in his mother's last days during her illness! He hated the mere thought of that! "Ooh, Lissa. If only you could understand." Gaston sighed heavily. Jesse stood on his hind legs with his big front paws on the bed. He slid his head under Lissa's arm and licked her face. She was still gasping frightfully, but the warm, friendly tongue was soothing. Gaston started to pull her toward him. Maybe she'd never understand. Maybe she would never know how different he really was now.

"Please," Lissa wailed. Gaston wrapped his long arms around her, holding her close to himself. He hadn't done that since he'd returned from the war! "You left me...you..." Lissa became incoherent as she buried her face into his shoulder and just cried.

"Shh. It's all right." Gaston whispered quietly. "Deep breaths. Come on, deep breaths. Shh. I'm _not_ going to hurt you, Lissa. I _won't_ hurt you. I'll never hurt you again!" The fever and convulsions continued to wrack Lissa's body, but surprisingly, she clung to her brother for dear life. Gaston hoped that was a good sign. Gradually, her breathing became more calm and he just held her until Matilda arrived.

* * *

The nurse was able to get Lissa to sleep with a herbal remedy, plus the exhaustion from her breakdown had worn her out. "Why don't you take a ride?" Lefou suggested when he saw how drained Gaston looked as he returned downstairs. Gaston began to protest, but Lefou stopped him. "Don't argue with me this time! Seriously, Gaston, go get some fresh air. You'll feel better. I'll stay here."

"A ride through the country might be refreshing at that." Gaston surprisingly agreed. "Thank you, Lefou."

It did feel really good to be outdoors again. The wind lapping at Gaston's face as he rode Magnifique was most welcome. When Gaston returned to town, many of the neighbors showered him with questions and telling him how much they'd been worried. They were relieved to know that his arm was healing just fine. They told him that they were all praying for Lissa to get well and he humbly thanked them then walked away. The villagers were quite taken aback. Was this the same Gaston? This time, he hadn't lingered around to act all dramatic and showing off how 'worried' he was. He'd just told them the facts then had gone about his business.

* * *

He was walking passed the church when Agathe hurried up to him, blocking his way, begging for change. Gaston sighed heavily. Agathe was a dirty beggar woman and he'd always treated her with disdain, and right now she was keeping him from getting back home. Yet, this time he felt a little different. Maybe Agathe wasn't much to look at, but she was a soul in need, a human being who was just asking for a little help to get by, that's all. Gaston had never seen her through that perspective before, and guilt started to crawl up his spine. He didn't realize how closely Agathe was watching him. Lissa and Belle had always tried to help the woman if they could spare a donation. The thought made Gaston feel sad. His sister would surely give something if she could, and he wondered if she ever would again! _All right, Lissa._ Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a few silver dollars and dropped them into her cup. "There you go, Agathe." He said quietly. "From Lissa. I hope they will be useful for you."

"Thank you, Captain." Agathe smiled. Gaston tried to smile back, but he couldn't. Gulping, he quickly tipped his hat and scurried away. Agathe snickered at how qickly he'd fled from her. "I wasn't going to bite you, pretty boy." She chuckled. "I could if I wanted to, you know! By the way, thank you for your generosity. What's gotten into you?"

* * *

Gaston was heading back home just after ordering more ice to be delivered to his home, when a small voice called behind him and tugged on the back of his coat. "Monsieur! Excuse me, Monsieur!" Gaston turned and looked back but didn't see anybody. He looked down and saw little Melissa-the girl that Belle had been snubbed for teaching to read-standing there.

"Yes? What do you want? Is there something I can do for you?" He asked, surprised at her presence.

"My momma told me that Miss Lissa, your sister, is very sick." Melissa remarked.

"That's right. She is." Gaston sighed.

"Is she going to get well?" Melissa asked hopefully.

"I...I don't know." Gaston hung his head. "I hope so!"

"Me too. I pray for her every night." Melissa said.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you." Gaston said sincerely.

"Miss Lissa is nice. She talks to me and tells me stories. They make me laugh." Melissa smiled. Gaston grunted but bit his lip. "These are for her. Will you give them to her, and tell her they're from me?" She handed him a bouquet of wildflowers. Gaston took them gently.

"Yes, I will. Thank you very much. You're a very kind little girl." He gratefully smiled a sad smile, patting her head.

"Don't be sad." Melissa shook her head, patting his giant hand with her little one. "God will make her better. You'll see!"

Gaston barely nodded then turned and walked away. He clenched the flowers and winced. "God will make her better," he whispered as he walked to his house. "Humph. I want to believe that! I know He can. But He's not! Why? I've asked for His forgiveness, I've confessed what I've done. Why doesn't He heal Lissa? It isn't fair! She...she doesn't deserve this. Why isn't she well? _Why_?!" He could barely see the street in front of him as he staggered to his lawn.


	11. Chapter 11 No Hope

Gaston had returned home and after checking on his sister, he obeyed the advice to get some rest as he hadn't slept well the night before. Later on that night, he was aroused by a frantic Matilda who couldn't calm her patient. "Monsieur! Monsieur, please wake up!" Matilda anxiously shook Gaston by his shoulders.

"Matilda? What's the matter?" Gaston rubbed his eyes.

"S-something's wrong!" The nurse cried. "I don't know what to do! She's...I can't...please, you must come! Something's wrong!" Instantly alert now, Gaston sprinted out of bed as fast as he could and rushed to see what was wrong. Lissa's fever spiked up. Her body was violently convulsing, and she was burning up big time. Gaston checked the wound on her shoulder: it was a mess.

Lefou raced on his horse and managed to catch Dr. Tanner before he left town to visit another village. They hurried back to the Legumes as fast as they could. When they arrived, Lissa was completely unresponsive and her fever was dangerously high. Gaston had been desperately trying and trying to get a response of any kind out of her, a whimper, something; he even pinched her arm, very, very hard! But she was so deeply unconscious that she didn't even flinch! Dr. Tanner rushed into the sick room with his bag and told Gaston to go wait for him in the parlor. Lefou could tell that Gaston was scared, _really_ scared. He was restless and breathing heavily.

After an extremely tense forty-five minutes of torturous waiting, praying, and worrying, Dr. Tanner slowly came out of the bedroom. Gaston's heart jumped into his throat when he saw the physician's dismal face. He braced himself for the bad news that he knew was coming, but it didn't calm the nauseous knot of dread in his stomach. "How is she, Doctor?" Lefou asked anxiously, unable to bear the wait. The doctor gazed pensively right at Gaston.

"Gaston," Dr. Tanner said seriously, "your sister is dying." He spoke plainly but regretfully. Gaston winced and hung his head."She's grown critically worse. Her injuries, on top of the harsh effects of the fever, the infections, they've already taken so much out of her. She can't fight this anymore, she's just _too_ frail now. We've done all we can, but there isn't really much more we can do for her. This last bout of convulsions, it just sapped what little strength she's had left." Dr. Tanner put his hand on Gaston's arm. He hated this part, but continued his diagnosis. "I highly doubt that...it's most likely... _Gaston,_ I'm letting you know as a professional and a _friend,_ Lissa isn't going to last through the night. She just doesn't have the strength anymore. I strongly doubt that she'll last till morning. I've never seen someone so weak survive after a harsh illness like this." At this, Gaston covered his face. He was struggling hard to keep back the tears that were behind his eyes, but his shoulders were shaking. "I'm very sorry, Gaston." The doctor said sadly. "I wish it wasn't like this, and I hate having to deliver news like this! If there was anything else in the world I could do..."

"You've done what you can." Gaston sighed. "I couldn't ask for more." The war hero had come a very long way. Normally, he would've demanded and threatened the doctor to save Lissa's life. But he was different and more sensible now. And Dr. Tanner was very grateful that Gaston wasn't trying to strangle him! He stepped back a little to give the army captain some breathing space.

Lefou, quite shaken, touched Gaston's arm. "Do...do you want me to go up with you?" He asked timidly. Gaston could see that his friend was nearly in tears. He smiled gratefully, gripping his arm back.

"Thank you, Lefou." He said quietly. "But, no. This is something I have to do on my own."

"Gaston...I...I am _so_ sorry!" Lefou said in a cracked voice. Gaston kindly touched his shoulder and nodded. Then, grabbing his mother's quilt from the sofa, he slowly made his way up to the sick room.

* * *

How many times through the years had he traveled up these same stairs? He'd lost count. But this was one very deep and painful trip he'd remember for the rest of his life. Grief-stricken, but determined to stay composed, lifting a quick prayer pleading for strength, Gaston took a very deep breath and slowly opened the door to his sister's room.

At first, he just stood, trying to soak in the life that had breathed in this room. Then, with a heavy heart, he approached her bed and gazed down at Lissa. Her face was pale and flushed, and her features were very drawn, lax. She appeared so lethargic and still that for a moment, Gaston almost feared that she was gone already! She looked so little in the bed. Gaston carefully pulled the covers back off her, wrapped her up safely in her mother's quilt, and being as gentle as possible, he scooped Lissa up into his arms and bravely, slowly carried her out of the bedroom. Matilda watched in the shadows and Jesse faithfully followed him out the door.

Though Lissa was a grown woman now, Gaston was alarmed at how small and fragile she felt in his arms. She was so weak, it was like carrying a small child as he trudged down the stairs. He held her close to himself, wishing the close contact from his own robust body could fill her damaged one with a little strength to fight off this major infection. Gaston entered the parlor. He hated the shattered look on Lefou's face. Gaston shook his head to assure his friend that she wasn't gone yet. Lefou slowly walked over to them and lightly kissed the top of Lissa's head.

After letting Lefou have his moment, Gaston walked straight to his parents' old bedroom. A fiery lump forming in his throat, he carried Lissa to the bed and gently lay her down. He draped the sweet covers over her, the same ones that used to keep his mother warm. Lefou watched sadly from the doorway as Gaston reentered the parlor while Jesse stayed with Lissa. No one asked Gaston what he was doing, they all knew he was preparing himself. Soon, he'd gathered some random items then remained in the master bedroom.

* * *

Gaston was hurting so much more than he let show. Every time a member of his family had died, he had never been there to give a proper goodbye. His father, however non-affectionate, stern, and unreasonable as he had been, had been murdered by thieves at night on his way to another village. His beloved mother, whom Gaston still loved and sorely missed, had taken ill while he was off fighting in the war, and he didn't even get the chance to tell her goodbye or how much she'd meant to him! And now? Now, his younger sister, whom he'd prided himself on 'protecting' was here at death's door, leaving him alone in the world. He didn't want to believe that she was so close to death, at his fingertips! But he couldn't deny the grave reality of her condition.

He toned their mother's quilt with Lissa's favorite perfume. He'd draped her special lavender gown-the one she'd worn especially for him the day he'd returned home from the war-across a chair (thankful it wasn't the one she'd been attacked in). On the nightstand beside the bed, Gaston had set Lissa's diary. And on the bed at her side, Gaston had lovingly placed the music box she loved so much. And, of course, Jesse was there too. Gaston knew the doctor was right. And he knew now that Lissa had been right: Gaston's lifestyle would've sorely disappointed their mom. He was glad that she hadn't been alive to see the kind of monster he'd become, yet he couldn't shake off the nauseous feeling that his mother _did_ know! After that surreal dream…

In the passed week during Lissa's turbulent illness, Gaston had started noticing the many little and daily ways that Lissa had served him all these years: keeping house, preparing his meals, doing his dirty laundry, polishing his precious army boots till they shined, and above all, putting up with his ridiculous demands, boasting, fits, and-he was ashamed to think of it now-worst of all, his evil side. The things he'd selfishly taken for granted all this time had slowly become very real to him. He realized that he'd subconsciously been punishing Lissa these years for being at their mother's side, being able to say good-bye to her at her death bed, when he didn't! He'd held it against her. He'd been a rotten scumbag of a brother to Lissa, and he was deeply remorseful for that. And now? Now Gaston would never have the chance to prove to her how different he really was since he'd been awakened.

Gaston knew in his heart that Lissa probably would not see the morning light tomorrow, and if she really was leaving him, he wanted her surrounded by all her favorite things, the special treasures she'd held dear all this time. If only Gaston could do things over, which he couldn't do! If only he do things differently, which he was trying, and if only Lissa could believe and understand how much now that Gaston _did_ care about her! If he could only say goodbye properly, without her pulling back in fear! He prayed that he would have that chance! Oh, how hard he prayed that he would be able to bid her farewell without her being afraid of him, and that the end would be peaceful, with no agonizing pain or distress. Gaston tried to ready himself to be by her side until the end.

* * *

Dr. Tanner and Matilda tried to give Gaston space until he called for them. Lefou was absolutely torn. He didn't want Lissa to die! He couldn't imagine visiting this house and not being able to hear her cheery voice greeting him, or scolding Gaston for a selfishly stupid remark. Lissa was a good friend to Lefou, and she felt like the sister he'd never had. They made each other laugh, she enjoyed his company and even his quirks, and she gave him encouragement to be the best person he could be. It was bitter to swallow that Lissa would most likely be dead in a few hours! He was going to miss her terribly.

* * *

Gaston noticed Lissa stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. "Hey," Gaston spoke quietly, sitting there on the bed beside her. Jesse lay his head on the bed.

"Gaston?" Lissa looked confused, but he was extremely grateful that she wasn't cowering away from him. He figured she was probably too weak anyway, even if she wanted to hide.

"I know, you weren't expecting to see me, were you?" Gaston smiled. At least she seemed calmer than she had been earlier.

"No..." Lissa mumbled, her voice barely audible. "What's going on? Why do I...why do I feel so..." she winced.

Gaston leaned closer and gently touched her arm, careful not to touch her wound. "Lissa, darling," he began slowly, "you're very sick right now, my dear. I mean, _really_ sick."

"Oh." Lissa whispered. "How did I get like this?" She asked, wincing.

"You were attacked by wolves." Gaston replied.

"Right now I don't quite remember that," Lissa rubbed her head. "But that explains a lot."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Ohh. I hurt all over. My head feels like it's splitting apart." Lissa moaned and began shivering. Gaston laid a cool cloth on her head. The coldness startled her at first, but then she succumbed to it. "Thank you." She whispered gratefully. Gaston smiled sadly and wistfully ran his hand along her face as he sat close beside her. Her breathing was shallow, and he grimly took in the slow rising and falling of her chest, making him wonder how much longer it would go on like that at all! Jesse whimpered as he placed his paw on the bed. As Gaston firmly held her hand, she didn't say anything for a little while after that, for the brief talking had made her weary and went back to sleep. Gaston hoped against hope that she could hold on a bit longer. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and show her the love he'd so ruthlessly neglected for so long, but he didn't want to drive away that chance if Lissa couldn't receive it. But time was running out!

* * *

"Gaston? There's someone here to see you." Dr. Tanner whispered, poking his head inside the door. Gaston grimaced.

"Who?" He moaned, leaning forward with his hands on his face. He really didn't want any visitors right now.

"It's me, Gaston." Came a familiar, older voice. Gaston looked up in astonishment, his face mingled with hope and guilt.

"Maurice!" He gasped heavily. Jesse wagged his tail and panted at the friendly older man.

"I know. The last person you expected to see, right?" Maurice asked with a chuckle. Gaston grew misty-eyed. He was deeply grateful for the older man's kind presence and support, after what he'd done to him. Gaston ran to him, reminding Maurice of an anxious boy, seeking comfort and guidance. He firmly gripped his hand.

"Oh, Maurice. Thank you for coming!" Gaston exclaimed.

"Lefou came tonight and told me." Maurice said dejectedly. "Is it true?"

Gaston hung his head, fighting back tears. "Yes." He gulped. Maurice winced and patted the younger man's arms.

"I am so sorry." Maurice said, his own eyes becoming foggy.

"You didn't have to come here." Gaston said sorrowfully.

"Yes, I did!" Maurice argued with tears in his eyes. "Lissa has been very kind to Belle and me. She's been a dear friend. A very dear friend. I...I couldn't let her go without...without saying good-bye." He choked up.

"Thank you, Maurice." Gaston sighed, his voice cracking. "I'm so glad you're here!" Maurice slowly approached the bed. His face became more pained as he gazed at the languid young woman. He couldn't believe she was so ill, and near death. His shoulders started shaking, as he covered his face. "Are you all right, Maurice?" Gaston asked. Maurice couldn't answer. Gaston came to him and gently led him to the chair he'd been using. Maurice was still softly weeping. Jesse lay his head on his leg. Gaston gripped his shoulder, inwardly shocked that this moment was real, and that Maurice would even receive this gesture! That was a miracle in itself!

"I'm sorry." Maurice gulped. "I just...this feels too familiar."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Gaston asked confused. "You're not saying that Belle was ever..."

"No. Never!" Maurice gasped. "Thank God! No, _not_ Belle. Her...her mother."

"Her mother?" Gaston stared at him.

"My wife." Maurice winced hard, his face tear-stained by now. Gaston could see that he was deeply conflicted. He wasn't sure if he should press further, let the old man share his troubles and get it off his shoulders, or leave him be as it was too painful. Gaston sat down back on the bed, close to Maurice. "Gaston, have...while you've had a chance, have you told your sister how much you care about her? How much you love her?"

Gaston bit his lip, glancing down at Lissa who slept on. "N-no. Not really." He mumbled. "I...I've been waiting for the right moment."

"Gaston, please listen to me." Maurice said sadly. "There's no more time to wait! Do it while you still can, and as soon as possible! Otherwise, she'll never know." Gaston listened quietly, gazing at the unspeakable pain in the older man's face. He'd never seen him heartbroken.

"What happened to your wife, Maurice?" He asked slowly. Maurice shook his head vigorously.

"Please! No, I...I can't. I...just...even Belle doesn't know. I...I can't..." Maurice had to breathe deeply to calm himself. Jesse nudged his hand and Maurice gratefully stroked his neck.

"Easy there, Maurice. I'm sorry." Gaston said sympathetically. "I wouldn't have asked, if I'd known it would make you so upset. Would, uhm...would you like to be alone with her?"

"If you don't mind, for a few minutes."

"Take your time." Gaston said sadly, and slowly left the room.

"Gaston?" Lefou looked up at him.

"Not yet." Gaston shook his head. "Maurice is with her right now. You might want to come in soon, Lefou. I don't know how..."

Maurice and Lefou had each had a chance to be with Lissa, and tell her how much she meant to them, then Gaston had returned to the room. They all just remained together in the room for a while, then the two friends reluctantly left Gaston alone to be with his sister. They wanted to support him, but he needed his time with her. Jesse would not leave the room for anything. Gaston finally just allowed him to hop up on the bed. Jesse curled up next to his sick mistress, with his nuzzle resting on her hip. He looked so sad. Aside from his prey when he caught them, Gaston had never thought he'd ever see such a depressed animal. Jesse stared at Lissa with woeful, soulful eyes and Gaston couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He patted his head. "Thanks, boy. Thanks for sticking with me."

* * *

It had been a long couple hours since Dr. Tanner had given his final diagnosis. Gaston was still at Lissa's side. He didn't know how much longer they would have together, but he wanted to make the best of it. Jesse hadn't moved since he'd been invited onto the bed. Gaston brought her feeble hand to his lips and kissed it passionately, shedding tears. During this trial he'd come to realize just how much that Lissa and their mother had been alike. It made his desire to see Lissa happy and loved even stronger, and his deep regret ran harsher at how cruelly he'd treated her. "I'm sorry, Lissa darling," he wept. "I'm...so sorry! I was being selfish, and manipulative when I told you that it'd break me to lose you. I didn't even realize what I was saying!" A sob escaped his throat. "No. Sorry doesn't even come _close!_ I...I've...and I love you, my little sister. I just hope you know that...now." He stroked her sweaty, drawn cheek. Lissa stirred, whimpering. "Hey, it's all right." Gaston shushed her gently.

"Cold. I'm...cold." Lissa whispered. Gaston tucked the covers in closely around her. "Are you there, Gaston?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Yes, my darling. I'm right here!" Gaston nodded.

"H...hold me...please?" Lissa begged, her voice so fragile.

"Of course!" Gaston agreed. He crawled next to her on the bed and cradled her in his arms, rubbing her arms and trying to keep her warm, trying to keep her _alive!_ She nestled her head deep in his shoulder, shivering. "Is that better?" Gaston asked. Lissa didn't answer, her teeth chattered and she continued to tremble. He clasped her closer. They were like that for a while and Lissa was soon asleep. He had no idea why she'd asked him of all people to do this, but he was grateful, more than he could express, for the moment to offer her some love, the love he'd deprived her of for so long. _She's probably afraid to be alone, when...when it's time,_ he thought. _And I'm the only one she knows is around. If she was more alert, I don't think she'd even want me in here! If she could, I'm sure she'd be asking for somebody else,_ _anybody_ _else to be at her side but me!_ _And to be honest, I don't blame her!_ "It's all right. I've got you." He told her.

"Oh, Lissa. I...it won't be the same without you!" He cried. " _You're_ the one who fills this house with life. Mother used to, and you kept it alive, despite everything. I...how can I let you go like this? We've been together for so long. I've been soo wrong! I know I deserve this, but...you _don't!_ You shouldn't die, Lissa! Not like this! You shouldn't be suffering, and in pain. And it's my fault. I did this to you." Gaston couldn't keep his eyes dry and his words ran together. "Oh my little darling, please don't leave me like this! Please open your eyes and tell me that you're not scared of me! Please, Lissa. Tell me that it's _not_ too late, that you're _not_ so far beyond my reach I can never hope to win your trust back!" He lay his chin on top of her head. "I wish I'd been a better brother to you!"

* * *

At one point, Gaston sat up a little straighter and set her down comfortably in the pillows. But he still leaned down close. Lissa let out one very long exhale, and then her body grew still.

Gaston drew in a sharp breath. He hung his head, and weeping, he gave his dearly departed sister one last, tight hug. But as he held her close, he could feel her heart still beating! "Lissa?" He asked hopefully, but got no response. He just held her close like a child, petting her hair, knowing that the end must be near. He clasped her fingers to his lips as the tears slid down them. He kissed her head hard. "I love you, Lissa." He whispered sadly. "And I will _never_ forgive myself! Not as long as I breathe." He stayed there, painfully waiting. He half-wished it was over, so that she wouldn't be suffering any longer, but he also understood that every minute closer to the end brought her closer to leaving him...forever! He'd never get to hear her voice again, or come to her rescue when Tom, Dick, and Stanley were harassing her. He'd never get the chance to tease her about what young upstart had the nerve to ask her out on a date. Never again would he make her laugh against her will.

He was afraid to be alone at this moment. "Doctor? Doctor!" He called. Dr. Tanner entered quietly, much to Gaston's relief. "Doctor, please...stay in here, will you?" Gaston pleaded.

"Yes, Gaston. I will." The tired, sad physician nodded.

"Thank you." Gaston gulped gratefully. He hovered over his sister, holding as tight as possible, painfully waiting for her to draw her last breath.

* * *

 **"At least he's finally learned to love."**


	12. Chapter 12 A Miracle

" **Weeping may endure for a night, but joy comes in the morning."**

* * *

Lissa was barely moving and Gaston tightly held her hand. He softly stroked her arm. She lightly moaned and then fell silent, and she was absolutely still this time. Gaston gasped with tears streaming down his face. He'd done it! He'd killed his sister! She was dead, all because of him! He would never forgive himself...not EVER! It was all his fault. Jesse only raised his paw on Lissa's hip, and didn't move his head. Gaston buried his face in her pillow, weeping.

After a few moments, Dr. Tanner unhappily came to him and touched his shoulder. "Gaston," he whispered. Gaston slowly sat up but he was a wreck. He backed up on his feet and looked away. He couldn't bear to watch the doctor cover his sister's face with the bed sheet!

Before covering her, the doctor was checking Lissa's pulse, knowing he wouldn't find one. He had to confirm the passing and make it official. Jesse's ears perked up and he crouched closer to his mistress, wagging his tail and panting happily. Dr. Tanner furrowed his brows, looking confused. He stared down at his patient, flabbergasted. He felt her forehead with his hand. "I...don't believe it!" He gasped.

"W-what? What is it?" Gaston held his breath, lifting up his head. "What is it, Doctor?" Dr. Tanner looked back at him. He was smiling!

"Gaston...her fever's gone!" Dr. Tanner smiled widely. "The fever is broken!"

"WHAT?!" Gaston breathed. "You...you mean..."

"She's alive, Gaston." Dr. Tanner said. "She's alive! She is still extremely vulnerable though."

"But, she'll recover?" Gaston asked hopefully.

"I have hopes, Gaston. But I want to be sure. Please be patient. I know you're anxious, but just bear with me a couple minutes." The doctor carefully checked Lissa over, making sure that he didn't overlook anything! He examined each of her violent, cruel wounds. Gaston waited and waited impatiently with baited breath. Dr. Tanner finally stood up straight and smiled widely. "Prognosis looks mostly good, Gaston." He said cheerfully. "It looks like your sister is going to pull through this!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes." The doctor sighed, the relief evident in his voice.

Gaston closed his eyes tight with joyful tears. He was deeply moved by how gracious God was being to him, after all the terrible things he'd done! "Thank God!" He breathed heavily. He had nearly killed his own sister! If she had died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself! "It's a miracle." He said.

"Yes, Gaston. It is." Dr. Tanner agreed heartily. "It appears that Lissa is going to live."

"Thank God. _But?"_ Gaston prodded suspiciously. "There's something more, Doctor, isn't there? What did you mean by ' _mostly good'?_ You said she's going to live."

"And I have every confidence that she will." Dr. Tanner said reassuringly. "It's the after effects of the illness I'm concerned about. All be it, she should recover, Gaston."

"Are her wounds still infected?"

"Yes, but it looks they are _finally_ beginning to clear up! We had to become very extra aggressive in dressing the wounds earlier when Lefou brought me here. They don't look quite as bad now. Looks like the harsh treatments are _finally_ paying off!" Dr. Tanner exhaled heavily, as did Gaston. The poor doctor had been working feverishly to help Lissa get better, and he was finally seeing some of the fruits of his labors.

"But she was so...she nearly died! How do you explain that? I mean, her surviving?" Gaston sputtered.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it in all my years of medical practice. I suppose we had to let the sickness run its course. I really don't know. She _was_ on death's doorstep, Gaston. She came within a whisper of dying. I saw how you tried to watch over her. Maybe...her body responded to your kindness, even if her mind did not. Maybe you gave her the will to live. I've seen it happen before to families who have a strong bond. When us doctors could do nothing else, a family's love was all that was left, but it carried them through."

"Really? It has happened before?" Gaston asked. But the doctor's kind words made his gut ache, when he thought of the true care he'd withheld from Lissa for so long.

"Yes. Sadly, in most cases like your mother's, the patient cannot hold on any longer and it's time for them to go. But there are those very few who make it no matter what. But I still have to say that I've never seen someone _this_ ill in that category, make it. What else can I say, except that it's a miracle? And I am terribly glad for it."

"Me too!" Gaston said with happy tears. "But there _could_ be lasting complications?" Dr. Tanner nodded. "But, those could be temporary. Right?"

"Possibly. But a lot depends on her." Dr. Tanner said. "Does she want to get well? Gaston, I've noticed that your sister has been emotionally troubled a great deal for a while, and if she's still not in a calm frame of mind, it could delay a recovery." Gaston grimaced. She _had_ been so troubled, because of _him._ Then a terrible thought entered his mind: if Lissa still didn't trust him, now she might never get fully well, even if she still lived!

"Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"A fever like this can sometimes cause temporary memory loss," Dr. Tanner explained, "especially if a patient was already in great emotional distress. That can be a blessing in disguise actually, but it can be frustrating too. But I've seen most patients gradually regain their full memory, unless they work hard mentally at escaping their trouble that plagued their minds in the first place.

'When she's stronger, you must encourage her to be up and around as much as possible. At her own pace of course, and no rushing, but she must exercise her limbs as often as she can because this level of illness can cause numbness from the waist down. And if it isn't put to good use, Lissa could end up bedridden for a lifetime.'" Gaston hated to imagine what that would be like. "Right now, she needs lots of rest more than anything, whatever nourishment she'll take, and no sudden shocks. A shock could trigger a relapse. For now, we'll just let her sleep." Dr. Tanner's shoulders slumped.

Gaston let out a long breath. Lissa was going to live! But, they still had a long road ahead, in more ways than one. "Thank you, Doctor." He smiled. "Thank you so much, for all you've done!" Dr. Tanner was blown away by Gaston's humble, sincere gratitude. He _had_ changed! "I'll put on some fresh coffee for you and Matilda. You both must be exhausted. You look all in."

Dr. Tanner smiled wearily. "Now _that_ sounds most inviting!" He exclaimed.

"Well, make yourself comfortable." Gaston said.

"Thank you, but I still have a bit of tending to my patient." Dr. Tanner said. "Will you ask Matilda to come in here? I need her help."

"Certainly." Gaston nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Coffee!" Dr. Tanner reminded him.

"Of course." Gaston chuckled. "Don't mind, Jesse. He's been worried about Lissa. Jesse, off!" He commanded the dog. The canine was reluctant, but he obeyed. However, he sat on the floor, close to the bed.

Gaston finally emerged out of the bedroom. He told the worried nurse that she was needed in the sick room. That didn't settle well with Maurice and Lefou. They believed that Matilda was summoned to help Dr. Tanner in preparing Lissa's body for the mortician. Gaston felt awful when he saw their heartbroken, expectant eyes gazing up at him. He chided himself for not telling them sooner. They didn't know! "Aww. Now, fellows. Cheer up, will you?" He smiled. "There's no reason to look so down in the mouth. Lissa is all right! The fever broke. The doctor says she's going to live!"

* * *

Lefou and Maurice were overjoyed at the news, once it sunk in. At first, they were so startled it couldn't register right away, giving their heavy emotions when Gaston had told them. But they had seen how much he smiled, and he kept insisting he was telling the truth. Dr. Tanner confirmed it for him, and that's when the two men finally gave into their buried hope. Their nearly sunken prayers had been answered! Their friend was going to make it.

* * *

Even though it was the middle of the night, Lefou went to visit Pere Robert to tell him the good news, but didn't find the priest inside his parsonage. Pere Robert was in the church sanctuary, praying. Lefou hurried to tell him what had happened. The kind priest was greatly relieved. "I knew there was a reason I couldn't sleep tonight. I knew something was happening that made me come here so late!" He smiled.

* * *

When Lefou returned to the Legumes, it was quiet. But it was a calm quiet, not eerie. Maurice was still in the parlor and so was Matilda. "Hey, is everything all right?" Lefou asked.

"Yes. Everything is indeed all right." Maurice said.

"Good." Lefou blew out a breath, rubbing his face. He poured himself a hot drink. "Is Gaston in there?" He was referring to the master bedroom.

"No. He went out a while ago." Maurice shook his head.

"He did?"

"Yes. I don't understand it." Maurice said. "He was very happy with Dr. Tanner's prognosis, but he still seemed a bit troubled to me. I could see it in his face. Maybe after such a terrible night, he needed some air. To clear his head."

"Yes, you're probably right." Lefou said half-heartedly, but he felt a little leery. For almost a whole week, Gaston had hardly left his sister's bedside, let alone the house. He'd been very depressed, unlike anything Lefou had seen before. Gaston had been so ridden with guilt for causing this mess, Lefou was sure that he'd want to stick to Lissa like glue, more than ever now! But he had an uneasy feeling about it, especially since Maurice said that Gaston had still seemed upset about something. "Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he had something important to take care of." Maurice replied, Lefou's concerned face not lost on him even though the young man had tried to sound casual about it.

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No. He only said for us to take good care of Lissa for him." Maurice said seriously.

That did it! Lefou was very worried now. Something was really amiss here. "Did he ride or walk?" Lefou asked.

"I think he walked. I'm not sure."

"How long ago was this?"

"About an hour ago."

"All right. Uh, will you excuse me, please?" Lefou tried to sound collected as he almost stumbled out the door. He couldn't get out of the house fast enough. He ran to the stable, hoping to find Magnifique gone. But, no. The large black stallion was in his stall perking his ears. Lefou couldn't rid himself of the feeling that Gaston was in some sort of trouble. He anxiously rubbed his face. After coming so close to Lissa dying, it bothered Lefou that Gaston wasn't still hovering over her like he had been. It just didn't seem like him. It unsettled him that Gaston was not around.

Grabbing a lantern and a torch, Lefou mounted Brisa, Lissa's horse instead of his own steed, Buddy. Brisa knew him and she was a thoroughbred and Lefou couldn't help feeling that he would be glad he'd ridden her, an animal of great speed. First, he checked the church, but Gaston was not there. Lefou rushed in the dark up to the hill overlooking the village where Gaston's mother was buried, hoping he'd find him there. But as Lefou approached and the grave came into view, there was no sign whatsoever of the army captain. Lefou had a very sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake off the sense of dread that something was really wrong. If Gaston was going to clear his head, surely this is where he would be! But he wasn't.

Lefou quickly returned to the church to double check. Gaston was not in there. He took a peek inside the tavern. No. Gaston wasn't anywhere. Where could he be?

"Oh, please, no!" Lefou gasped as his soldiering instincts painted an ugly picture in his imagination of just where his old friend might be and what he was doing. Fearing the worst, Lefou briskly turned Brisa around and galloped her as fast as he could away from Villeneuve and into the forest. His heart pounded frantically as he strongly felt he knew what Gaston was up to! He could only pray and hope that he was wrong!

* * *

 **Trust those gut feelings, Lefou!**


	13. Chapter 13 Lefou, You're the Best!

"Good Brisa. Come on, girl! Faster!" Lefou urged her on. His heart was racing as fast as the horse was galloping. He desperately hoped that his hunch was not fact but only an overactive imagination. He had to find Gaston! "Please, buddy. Do be doing what I think you are!" Lefou exclaimed as he went deeper into the woods.

* * *

Gaston was at the very spot. It hadn't been too hard for him to find. He was a hunter after all. He'd left the note, which would explain everything. He was glad he had slinked away into the night, no one would miss him or notice his absence at this hour, which was perfect. His was inhaling and exhaling deeply and there was sweat dripping down his face. He'd been the cause of enough trouble. Trouble wasn't strong enough word to describe all the pain he'd needlessly, selfishly caused so many people, mostly his sister. His mother, his sister, even Lefou, they'd all been right: he was no hero! He wasn't a hero at all. He was a criminal, a snake, a murderer, a monster. He was...a _beast!_ He'd told Maurice that terrible night, "There are no such things as beasts." He had been so wrong. There _were_ such things as beasts: he was one of them!

As much as he badly wanted to, Gaston could never take back the dirty deeds he'd done, or the deceitful, unkind, and stupid things he'd said to people. No wonder Lefou had had to _pay_ the villagers to sing Gaston's praises! The thought made him miserable now. So what if he was the most good-looking guy in Villeneuve? How important was that, if inside he was a monster? He had been a monster and he still hated all that he had let himself become just to be something special. It wasn't worth the lives of those close to him! He hated his life. And he hated himself.

"All right." He said quietly. "Just do it. It's for the best. The world will be better off without scum like you! Okay." He took one long breath and prepared himself. "Okay. This is it. I hope you can forgive me someday, Lissa for all I've done to you. But you must not forgive me for this. I'm saving from further torment." Letting out a heavy sigh, he raised the cold metal to his forehead.

* * *

Lefou _just_ skidded to a halt on the horse right where he thought he'd find Gaston, and he'd been right. The army captain was at the tree, the tree where he'd mercilessly left Maurice to die. Lefou listened, his blood racing in fear. He heard his friend's depressed words. "I'm saving you from further torment." Gaston sighed and raised his army pistol into his forehead.

"NO!" Lefou cried out fearfully. "NO, GASTON! NO!" Gaston heard him, but he did not lower the gun. "Don't you dare!" Lefou warned him, pulling out his own pistol.

"It's no use, old friend." Gaston said grimly. Lefou's throat tightened when he heard the gun click.

"Gaston, _don't!"_ He shouted. "Don't do it!" Gaston just wanted to get it over with, though he still couldn't seem to pull the trigger...just yet. "Please, Gaston!" Lefou pleaded. "Please, please don't!" The desperation and sadness in his little buddy's voice was painful to Gaston's ears.

"Sorry." He shook his head. Lefou aimed and fired his own firearm at the bark on the tree, mere inches away from Gaston's head, the ricochet ringing furiously in his ears and making him jump back. Gaston wagged his head back and forth, blinking. Lefou felt a small wave of relief: at least now the gun was lowered and not on pressing into Gaston's temple! "Darn it, Lefou!" He lashed out. "You almost blasted my ear drums out! What the heck is the matter with you? I'd expect an ex-soldier to know better." Lefou ignored his chewing out and slipped down off of Brisa. He walked unhappily to his best friend.

"Don't be a coward, Gaston." He said simply.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Gaston groaned.

"You left." Lefou said sadly. "That didn't feel right. You've barely been out in the sunshine at all the passed week, and then all of a sudden, you up and leave? In the dead of night? I'd have expected you now more than ever to be at Lissa's side. You weren't at the church and that worried me. Then Maurice told me what you said when you left, about us taking care of your sister for you. It sounded to me like a departure last wish, like a dying man's wish. That pretty much settled it for me."

Gaston raised his eyebrows. "I'd have been more subtle about it, if I'd known you were going to be so darn bright!" He growled. "I didn't want to be found."

"Gaston, come home with me. Please!" Lefou begged.

"No. I'm not coming back...ever!" Gaston stared at the ground.

"Gaston! You're _not._.."

"Yes, I _am._ " Gaston said with determination. "I'm sorry, Lefou. I'm sorry that you came here. I never intended for you to watch this! Just go home and leave me be. I'm sorry you had to know about this. But really, it's best for everyone."

"Gaston, please wait!" Lefou pleaded.

"After the way I've treated you, and all the things I forced you to become a part of, why are you even trying to stop me?" Gaston asked in bewilderment.

"Because you're my friend." Lefou said.

"Your _friend?"_ Gaston spat. "You've seen the kind of monster I was! You know how many rotten deeds I carry under my belt, and you _honestly_ still think of me as your _friend?_ "

"Yes, I do." Lefou nodded without hesitation. "Just because a friend greatly disappoints me, that doesn't mean it's right for me to abandon him!"

"You're crazy, Lefou." Gaston shook his head.

"No. _You're_ the one who's crazy. Gaston, the army hero; Gaston the great hunter; Gaston, the man who lets _nothing_ get in his way, is running away!"

"I'm _not_ running away!" Gaston protested.

"Yes, you are." Lefou simply stated, clearly not afraid anymore to be upfront with Gaston. "Gaston, your sister needs you."

"She _doesn't need_ me." Gaston said dejectedly, not looking at his friend. "Nobody does. Lissa even said so herself, and she's right!" He hung his head in shame. "I've been a monster to my poor sister, the one human being I was supposed to keep safe. And what do I do? Take advantage of her willing, generous nature. I've trampled on her-and anyone else who's gotten in my way-, never once giving thought to how neglected and unloved I made her feel. I've tormented Lissa, horribly. I can't face her, Lefou."

"Maybe you should be telling _her_ this, instead of me."

"No! I can't. She hates me." Gaston said in resignation, turning his head away, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're wrong there." Lefou interjected. "I know your own sister better than you do! Lissa doesn't hate you, Gaston! All she wants is for you to do what's right. That's all she's ever wanted for you. She's hurting, yes, she is terrified of you, and doesn't like being around you. But she _doesn't hate you."_

"She should." Gaston groaned.

"You're right: she _should_. But she doesn't! Maurice _really_ should, but he doesn't!"

"Lissa despises me, and I'm glad of it." Gaston said. He would feel worse if she freely forgave him, though he wanted her to. "But I don't want to cause her any more pain than I've already dumped on her. Not on her or anyone else anymore! Never again. That's why I have to do this."

"And you think this _won't?"_ Lefou sputtered. "Yes, it would be a relief in some areas, but do you honestly believe that this _won't_ cause her more sorrow?"

"What makes you think I even have a chance of her forgiving me? She's afraid of me, Lefou! And she has every reason in the world to be. She doesn't trust me at all. I saw it in her eyes, the night of the attack, when she came to. She looked right up at me, and all I could see was suffering and fear. I've destroyed her spirit. What makes you think I can win it back? I don't have a prayer!" Gaston cried, covering his face with his hand.

"What about Maurice?"

"Huh?" Gaston moaned.

"What about Maurice? He's forgiven you, hasn't he?"

"He says he has. But that doesn't mean he's _forgotten_ what I did to him."

"He doesn't have to." Lefou said. "Yes, some things we cannot forget. But, Gaston, we _can_ decided if it's going to control us or not. I'm sure Maurice is still upset with what you did. But that was then, this is now. He didn't trust you either, but he gave you a chance to prove your _new, true_ colors. What does that tell you?" Gaston didn't answer. After a minute, Lefou continued. "And you didn't go to him begging for comfort tonight. _He_ came to _you, offering_ it! When he didn't have to! He could have said no."

"Lefou, Lissa was almost killed because of me! Indirectly, but I did send her into that pack of wolves! It was my fault. I practically killed my own sister, all out of selfishness and hideous stupidity. I nearly killed my own sister! She almost died! All because of me! Do you have _any_ idea what that feels like?" Gaston rambled. "To have to carry it on your conscience the rest of your miserable existence?"

"I _do know_ what it's like to despise yourself, feeling like a rotten human being on the inside, and knowing you did something very wrong." Lefou answered calmly.

" _You...do?"_ Gaston stared at him.

"Yes." Lefou hung his head. "The night we abandoned Maurice in the woods. I could've done more. I should've told someone then and there. I should've gone back myself and saved him!"

"You tried to change my mind, Lefou, and bring me to reason." Gaston said encouragingly. "You tried to stop me."

"But I was a part of it." Lefou said glumly. "I understand, Gaston, how it is to be eaten up by a powerful guilty conscience."

"I can't change the past, Lefou. I almost killed my sister! She deserves better, everybody does. She'll never forgive me, and neither will they. They'll hate me forever, and if they don't, they should." Gaston wept.

"You can't change what you've done. But you _can_ do things differently! And, Gaston, I've been quite impressed by how different you are now." Lefou smiled. "Maurice has forgiven you, and Lissa's alive! God has given you a second chance to treat her better, to treat _everybody_ better. Are you going to throw away this opportunity?" Lefou asked directly.

Gaston remained silent. He didn't want to appear pathetic or weak, but in truth, he was terrified. He sorely wanted to earn back his sister's trust and respect, and others', more than anything else in the world! But it was just a lost cause. As if reading his thoughts, Lefou touched his arm. "Hey, it's okay." He said quietly. "Gaston, it can truly be terrifying sometimes to do what's right! And it often involves suffering, as I've found out. It can't be done overnight. Just take one step at a time, little a little baby learning to walk. You can do this, Gaston! It may work out! But, you'll feel worse if you don't try at all!"

"I can't!" Gaston argued fearfully. "It'll never work."

"You're not alone now. Just try. Imagine what life will be like if everyone sees how different you are. They'll respect you. It will fascinate them. Gaston, just try. You'll have support if you get discouraged. But you must try!"

Lefou was right. Gaston would truly feel like a real loser if he didn't give it all he had. And Gaston had never run away from a challenge. He'd always run to it head-on, even if his motives and tactics were crooked. Gaston was no quitter. But he was so scared that this was just impossible. Maybe he _could_ do this! But then, maybe he couldn't. What would he do if everyone rightfully resented him for what he'd done? If Lissa couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him, what kind of life would they have? He closed his eyes and gulped hard.

Lefou walked toward him and gently slipped the gun out of his hand. "I'll take this, if you don't mind." He smiled. "Will you come with me now?" He touched his shoulder.

"I'm telling you, I can't do it. It won't work." Gaston chuckled nervously.

"You don't know that. It's hero time, Gaston! Come on. You _can_ do this!"

"Thank you, Lefou." Gaston smiled warmly. "You're the truest friend I could ever ask for. I don't deserve someone as loyal as you!"

"Come on." Lefou smiled." Let's go home."

"This is crazy, you know." Gaston remarked as he nudged the horse forward.

"So? Never stopped you before." Lefou teased. Gaston loudly cleared his throat in false indignation. Neither of them had noticed the silent, hooded figure who had been watching the whole time in the shadows, so silent they wouldn't have known of her presence anyway. Agathe smiled as she watched them ride away on Brisa.


	14. Chapter 14 Step by Step

The sun was coming up on the horizon just as Gaston and Lefou returned home. When they entered the house, Maurice was still there. "There you two are." He said. "I was beginning to get worried. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." Gaston sighed. "Any developments?"

"No, but Dr. Tanner said that she's getting lots of rest, which is exactly what she needs." Maurice said. Right at that moment, the doctor and the nurse both entered the parlor. They both looked so drained.

"Doctor? Why don't you and Matilda go home and get some rest?" Gaston suggested kindly. "You must be plum bushed." "It will be all right. We'll look after Lissa. You go ahead."

"Thank you, Gaston. We'd really appreciate that." Dr. Tanner smiled. "A good rest would be really nice. But I'll return this evening to check on Lissa, after I see some of my other patients. I've left some instructions. Try to let her sleep right now. But if she gets worse again, come get me right away."

"Thank you." Gaston shook his hand. The medical team departed to get a long deserved rest. "Maurice, thank you for being here. But you don't have to stay."

"Please. I want to." Maurice insisted. "I can sit with Lissa. Why don't you two get some rest?"

"Thanks, but I want to see her. I stay with her for a while, then get some sleep, _and_ freshen up." Gaston said and entered the master bedroom.

"Well, uh...I better go water Brisa down." Lefou said and went outside.

Jesse excitedly greeted Gaston and stood on his hind legs, 'hugging' him and panting. "Hey, boy." Gaston smiled and kissed the dog's head. "Nice to see you too. Have you been here all this time? You're a good dog. Yeah. It's all right. I'll take over. Why don't you go stretch your legs?" He opened the door and Jesse slipped out. Gaston felt Lissa's face, but there were no more signs of fever, much to his relief. She still looked very lethargic and pale, but at least she appeared peaceful now. Gaston sat on the chair next to the bed. Words couldn't begin to describe his relief, or his fear. This was going to be one of the toughest things he'd ever done in his life: trying to earn forgiveness. He took his sister's hand and bowing his head, he tried to pray for strength.

* * *

Lefou had just cooled Brisa and fed her. He was walking out of the stable when his shoe crunched on what sounded like paper. He looked down and picked the note up. He recognized Gaston's handwriting:

" _My Dearest Sister Lissa,_

 _By the time you find this, your troubles will be over and you will never have to be afraid of me ever again! You were right all along: I am a monster! And a liar, and a murderer. You were saying only the absolute truth when you told me to my face that I don't deserve Belle, that she's too good for me. I was so wrong! Very, very wrong. Almost losing you has made me realize that._

 _Nearly having to give you up so helplessly has opened my eyes to so much. I know this small note isn't much, but I hope that it will help you understand how different I really am now! I've asked God to change me and help me be a better brother, but this is the best way for me to show you that. I realize that we can't be the good friends we should've been, and it is entirely my fault. I'm sorry for the years I wasted, treating you like property instead of a person._

 _My dear sister, I am deeply sorry for bringing you so much pain, and causing you so much needless grief, when I should've taken care of you! I cannot begin to describe just sorry I am for being such a scumbag! You deserve so much better than what I have given you. I want you to be happy, and safe, and loved. And that is something I can't ever give you, the way it should be done. Please, please forgive me! I hope that someday you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive my terrible cruelty. But I will save you the trouble of having to face me and living in fear._

 _I pray that your life will be all you've dreamed of. Mother would be so proud of the steadfast woman you've become. I'm afraid I must bid you goodbye, but please know how much I do care about you. I pray that someday you can be believe me._

 _Goodbye, Little Sister! Get well for me and may God keep you always._

 _Your brother,_

 _Gaston_

 _P.S._

 _Lefou, please help Maurice try to find his daughter! They must be together."_

Lefou winced at the words on the page, and the thin paper had been crinkled and stained with tears. He was very moved. He'd never thought he would see the day where his former hero would be so humble and selfless. He decided that Lissa should have this letter, especially if she was still afraid of her brother. But Lefou would not give it to her yet, it would be too much to handle right now. In the mean time, he would save it until the right moment came.

* * *

Lissa quietly sighed. Gaston looked up expectantly and leaned toward the bed. He softly touched her arm. "It's all right." He whispered. Lissa barely opened her eyes, and they were glazed. She seemed to be in a trance. She wasn't fully conscious.

"Who is that?" She asked in a whisper, not turning her head. Gaston came closer so she could face him.

"It's...it's me." He said.

"Gaston?" Lissa asked, staring straight ahead as if she wasn't truly aware of his presence. "It's you?"

"Yes."

"Are...are you still angry with me?" Lissa asked with that blank look on her face. Gaston felt his heart break. She was semi-conscious, but even then she was afraid of his anger from their last encounter before she ran away. Tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, my darling!" He cried, touching her shoulder. "No, Lissa. I'm not angry with you at all!"

"You're... _not_ mad at me?" She asked blankly, still not looking at him.

"No!" Gaston begged. How much stronger could he put it? "No, sister. I am not mad...at _you._ I hurt you so much. And the only one I'm angry at is myself. Please try to believe me!"

"You're _not_ angry?" Lissa asked again. Gaston couldn't help himself and let out a sob.

" _Noo!_ No, I am NOT angry with you! Lissa, can't you understand? I... _am...NOT...angry._ I love you. You're my sister, and I'll never hurt you again." He gripped her small hand. Lissa still had that foggy look.

"You're... _not_ angry." She stated quietly.

"That's right!" Gaston nodded anxiously.

"You're not...mad at me."

"Right."

"You're not..." Lissa's voice trailed off and she sunk back into a deep slumber. Gaston grimaced painfully at her words. Had he truly been _that_ cruel? Was she truly that scarred from his former behavior? Gulping hard, he quietly left the room. Maurice was concerned by his countenance but didn't say anything. Gaston shook his head and went to his own room, locking the door.

* * *

It was supper time when Lissa finally began to really wake up. Maurice was sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Lissa?" He spoke quietly. Lissa slowly fluttered her eyes open. At first she felt confused as she realized she wasn't in her own bed.

"W-where am I?" She asked groggily.

"You're in your mother's old bedroom." Maurice replied. Lissa turned to face the voice speaking to her. Her eyes widened.

"M-M-Maurice?!" She gasped, her eyes lighting up. Maurice smiled warmly. "Maurice! Y-you're alive?!"

"Yes." Maurice nodded.

"But, but..." Lissa was so excited she couldn't speak clearly. She pinched herself hard: it hurt! She eagerly reached out her hand to her old friend. Maurice lovingly clasped her hand in his. "Are you real? You feel real. Maurice, is it really you? You're not a ghost?"

"No, no, Lissa. No ghost." Maurice chuckled. "It's me, in the flesh."

Lissa cried tears of joy. Her body hurt terribly but she ignored it because she was too happy. "I was so afraid the wolves had killed you!" She exclaimed.

"No, dear Lissa. Agathe found me." Maurice explained. "I did become ill, but she nursed me back to health. And when I recovered, she brought me home."

"What are you doing here, Maurice?" Lissa asked in alarm. Maurice rubbed her hand.

"Lissa, my dear," he gulped, "We almost lost you last night!"

"What?" Lissa blinked.

"After the wolves attacked you and Gaston brought you home, you became seriously ill! A few of your wounds became badly infected, and you developed a high fever. We've all been very worried, and last night we were all very afraid you were going to die. You almost did!" Maurice exclaimed dejectedly.

"Oh. I don't remember all of that." Lissa sighed, rubbing her head. "I remember being attacked by wolves...I think. And...maybe hearing Gaston's voice off and on...but the rest is all fuzzy right now."

"That's all right.. We're just glad you're still with us! How do you feel?"

"Uhh...tired. And really sore." Lissa answered. She tried to shift onto her side to face Maurice better but it was painful and her body felt extremely sluggish.

"That's to be expected. But you'll be out of bed before you know it."

"Maurice, I'm so glad you're all right, and thank you for being here with me, but...you must leave quickly! If Gaston finds you, he'll send you to the asylum!" Lissa cried. "I'm so glad I got to see you again, but please go now, before Gaston sees you! I don't want anything to happen to you."

"No, no, no, my dear." Maurice said soothingly, trying to calm her. "Please try to settle down. I don't want you to become so ill again! I assure, I'm in no danger here."

"But..." Lissa protested anxiously.

"Lissa, I came here to offer support to Gaston."

" _What?!"_ Lissa gasped, falling back into the pillows.

"Please try to take my word. I know it's hard to believe, but Gaston is different now. I had a hard time believing it myself, and I am still finding it a bit alarming, but I can't deny the evidence." Maurice said. "He confessed to me that he was very wrong in what he did to me and I have forgiven him. He let me stay here last night because I wanted to...to tell you good-bye. Lissa, I know you'll find it impossible to believe this, but you must try to trust my word: your brother has been worried sick about you!"

Lissa stared at him blankly. She didn't believe the part about Gaston being truly worried about her. She had no reason to distrust Maurice, and he would never lie to her. But still...Gaston truly afraid for her life? How could that be? _And everyone thought he was delusional when he came into the tavern raving about a beast in a castle!_ Lissa thought, but she would not say that out loud. She wanted to believe what her friend said, more than she could express, but how could she after the way Gaston acted? "Did he _really_ say that he was wrong?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes, he did!" Maurice nodded. "I came to confront him about what he did to me out in the woods. He didn't make any excuses. He was rather subdued. Then yesterday, he confessed to me that he was wrong. At first I didn't entirely believe him, but then I heard from Lefou and saw for myself how scared he's been for you. When I confronted him, his main concern was for you. That really surprised me!

'Gaston says that he's asked the Lord's forgiveness, and is praying to be a better person. And, Lissa, after watching his actions and behavior while you've been ill, I believe him! He hasn't been hanging around town trying to gain pity for himself, he's been here at home practically since you became sick. He refused to leave home because he was afraid he was going to lose you. Lefou practically had to force him to get some fresh air, and our neighbors were getting worried because they've hardly seen him.'" Lissa stared at him confused.

"I'm sorry, Lissa. I didn't mean to overwhelm you." Maurice apologized. "But I wanted you to know that Gaston feels responsible for what happened to you, honey. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please! I'm very thirsty, and rather tired." Lissa sighed. Maurice gave her a glass of water and helped her drink it slowly.

"Why don't you try to go back to sleep? That's the best thing for you right now."

"That sounds really nice." Lissa smiled. "Hey? Thank you for telling me about...Gaston. I don't really understand everything right now, but thank you." There was a light knock at the door and a head poked in. Lefou tiptoed inside.

"Hi, Lissa." He smiled widely. She still looked so incredibly frail, but she was _alive!_ The last time Lefou had laid eyes on her, she had been deeply unconscious, and barely breathing! He'd thought he was never going to get to hear her voice again! "It's so good to see you!"

"Hello, Lefou." Lissa smiled back. "It's good to see you too."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Lissa shook her head. "I'm going to rest."

"All right. Gosh, I'm glad to see you awake. Well, I was just checking on you. Oh, there's someone who really wants to see you!" Lefou turned back. The sound of large paws plopping on the hardwood floor was heard. Jesse put his large front paws on the bed.

"Jesse!" Lissa beamed. She wanted to sit up to hug her pooch but her body felt too exhausted. She reached out her hand to pet his face. "Hi, boy." The dog licked her hand eagerly. She patted the bed and he climbed up, lying next to her. She clasped her arms around his soft fur. "Thank you, Lefou. You know, I think this is the best medicine I could ask for right now. Well, him and you two. Thank you."

"Sure." Lefou grinned widely. "I'll let you sleep now. I'll see you later." He quietly left the room.

"Well, try to get some rest." Maurice said. "I think you have a great dose of love right there."

"I'm so glad you're all right." Lissa smiled wearily, slightly chuckling as Jesse licked her face. Maurice sat there till she fell asleep.

Gaston had been quietly listening outside the door. He was glad that Lissa was in good spirits, and it was so wonderful to hear her voice, but he was disheartened that she'd been so afraid for Maurice's safety, because of _him!_ Would Lissa _ever_ trust Gaston again?

* * *

Lefou went home and into town. Dr. Tanner returned to follow up on his patient. She was still incredibly weak and pretty pale, but the fever was gone! He was very pleased at how well her wounds were finally improving! The one on her shoulder was still ugly, but was slowly getting better. After a thorough examination and giving Lissa some medicine to help her rest, he left the room. The smile on his face said everything.

"Uhm, could I say something?" Gaston asked.

"Certainly." Dr. Tanner nodded.

"I don't mind Maurice being in here to hear this, as he is already too well aware of my latest behavior." Gaston began. "Doctor, I...you were right that my sister has been troubled for some time. And I'm ashamed to say that it's my fault. I've really mistreated her, but now she needs me more than ever. And I want to make it right." It's not as if one could go around saying that to just anybody, but Dr. Tanner was not a gossip and he was a good listener. He was more than just a doctor of medicine, he was a student of human nature. And that's what gave Gaston the confidence to trust him with this information. "I've been wrestling with this for a while, and I'd like both of your input. I believe that the best way for me to earn back her trust, is if I become fully responsible for her care." Gaston declared.

"I don't know, Gaston." Dr. Tanner interjected. "I'm not sure if that's the wisest thing to do. I admire your strive to help, but this might be rushing it. And she's been agitated around you."

"I know, but that's when you were looking. I've had a few moments with her where she didn't push me away, though she was probably too sick anyway." Gaston muttered.

"I see. But, in my professional opinion, I don't know if she would do well."

"I realize that." Gaston said. "But if she is totally dependent on me for the care she needs, it might be a stepping stone."

"You could be right," Maurice agreed, "but it would probably be wise to have someone else on hand to help, in case she is too distressed around you." Gaston wished he hadn't said that, but it was his greatest concern at the moment.

"I know." He sighed. "But, Doctor? You were the one who said that it must have been a bond between us that kept her alive. I know that is really stretching it, but...I want to do this. Unorthodox, I know, but...I've already messed up badly in this house. Please, let me try to put it right!"

"I'll stay on a few days, to help smooth things over if necessary." Maurice offered.

"All right. But I will stop by at least once a day to make sure everything is all right." Dr. Tanner agreed. "Matilda will be on hand to help with certain duties. And you must be very patient, Gaston. Recovery is going to take a while."

"In more ways than one." Gaston agreed.

* * *

The next time Lissa woke up, it was almost sunrise. She was still very, very sore and it hurt to move around. The door opened and she eagerly looked up, hoping it was Maurice. She became pale with fear when she saw who it was. "Oh, you're awake." Gaston smiled warmly as he approached the bed with a tray.

"Where's Jesse?" Lissa asked. If Gaston was planning to get rough with her, she wanted the dog around for a witness, plus she knew that Jesse would never let anyone hurt her if he sensed trouble.

"He's sleeping right there." Gaston pointed down at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling, dear?" He asked kindly. He'd seen the little bit of color drain from her face when he'd entered, and it made his skin crawl. But he tried not to show it.

Lissa gulped and stared down at her fiddling fingers instead of him. "I've been better." She moaned. "But according to what I've heard from everybody else, I guess I've been worse."

"That's a good sign." Gaston agreed. He felt her forehead and touched her face. "No sign of returning fever. Are you thirsty?"

"Very." Lissa nodded, still not looking him in the eyes. He gave her a glass of cool water and she dryly thanked him. "Gaston, _where_ is Maurice?!" Lissa demanded. "What have you done to him?!"

Gaston looked at her sadly. _I thought she'd know by now that that's over. I was wrong,_ he thought unhappily. "He's all right, Lissa." Gaston said confidently. "He's fine. He's in my room, resting."

" _Right."_ Lissa said skeptically. "He's bound and gagged up in your room, you mean." She was almost in tears.

Gaston winced. Man, this hurt! For the first time in years, he was being honest and caring, but his sister didn't believe him. He shouldn't have blamed her after what a chiseler he'd made of himself. But he was hoping that she'd receive his kindness in small doses. _I knew this wouldn't do any good,_ he thought dejectedly. "No, Lissa. No!" He said as kindly as he could muster. "It's not like that. It's true. Maurice is asleep in my bed, and he's unharmed. If it will make you feel better, I'll let him know that you'd like to see him."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Maurice smiled as he peeked inside.

"Maurice! Are you all right?" Lissa gasped, shocked that he was walking around free.

"Yes, I am." Maurice said reassuringly. "It's all right, Lissa. Remember what I told you. I'm fine. You just focus on getting well. I'll be back if you want me."

"Okay..." Lissa said reluctantly.

"Everything's all right." Maurice said soothingly and slowly left.

"Feel better about that now?" Gaston asked. Lissa sighed heavily, waiting for him to say, _'Some sister you are, to believe a crazy old man over your own brother'._ She braced herself, waiting for him to rub it in.

"I'm _trying_ to." She said quietly. She was glad that Maurice was roaming free, and he had reminded her about what he'd told her about her brother. Lissa wanted to give Gaston a chance, but she was scared. Still, she trusted Maurice, and decided to try and find out for herself if Gaston was truly different now. _Please let it be true!_ She prayed in her mind.

"Hey, I need to take a look at your wounds." Gaston said cautiously. "They might still need to be redressed. You think you can endure my presence for that?"

"Can't it wait till Dr. Tanner comes?" Lissa moaned. She wasn't quite ready for that kind of treatment.

"Well, I could but he won't be back until much later. And they need to be checked." Gaston touched her hand. She tensed, but she didn't pull away. "I'll be gentle, Lissa." He said quietly. "Look, if it hurts too badly and it'll make you feel better, I'll stop right away and we'll wait till the doctor comes. Are you okay with that?"

Lissa bit her lip. "I'll...I'll give it a try." She said hesitantly. "But, _please_ be gentle, Gaston!" She begged. She still wasn't very comfortable with this. The last time he'd handled her, _that_ she remembered, he'd been rough.

"I'll do my best." Gaston said soothingly. Lissa eyed him warily. He didn't sound smug, but she was still nervous. "And I have good news, your leg is much better." Gaston told her. Lissa felt relieved about that, but she was still wary. True to his word, he tried to be as gentle as possible with his bedside manner. Some of her wounds still needed cleaning, but they were improving, much to Gaston's relief. Lissa whimpered and moaned loudly here and there a bit, as it was not a painless process. "Too much?" Gaston asked, hoping he wasn't hurting her more than she already was.

"Just please finish and get it over with." Lissa replied, keeping her eyes shut. Gaston wasn't used to having to be so soft with his hands. After all, he was a tough guy and was used to knocking guys around and showing off how strong he was. This was new to him, and he hoped he was doing it right. He was thankful that he'd had a little experience with this kind of thing back in the army.

Gaston looked at the large gash on the back of her shoulder. It was one of her worst wounds-in fact, _the worst_ since her leg had began healing-and still had a ways to go. It wasn't quite as bad, but bad enough. It still looked ugly, and Gaston knew it would be excruciating worse than the others. He didn't think he had the heart to put his sister through that, especially when their relationship was on thin ice. "Would you like me to wait on this one?" He asked.

"Please, yes." Lissa nodded emphatically.

"All right." Gaston agreed, relieved. "Now, I need you to turn over for me." He carefully helped Lissa shift positions so that she was facing the other way. He cleaned the wound on her right side. She cried at the stinging process. "Would you like me to stop?" Gaston asked.

"N-no. Just finish." Lissa whimpered, shedding a few tears. She bit her lip to stay calm.

"I know it hurts badly, darling. I'm sorry." Gaston said sympathetically, trying to end it quickly.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded, wincing.

"I'll stop once this one is finished." Gaston told her.

"Thank you." Lissa said sadly.

Gaston didn't like causing her misery anymore, but he felt this was the best way for them to begin bonding. But it wasn't painless for either of them, and it was going to be slow. "All right." He said softly as he bandaged up her side. "I won't hurt you again. I'll leave the rest to Dr. Tanner."

"Please." Lissa nodded. Gaston draped the covers back over her and she curled up under them. She was still lying on her side, not facing him. He hesitated at first, but then he gently touched her shoulder. She tensed, but she didn't pull away. She wanted to know if this was real.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you like that." Gaston said tenderly. Lissa wouldn't look at him, but she listened. She kept bracing herself though for the patronizing comment that she was sure was coming, that this whole mess was her fault and that if Gaston hadn't been there at the time, she'd be dead. She didn't say anything, but she waited for it to come. "I wish there was something I could do to make it easier." Gaston said.

 _Here it comes,_ Lissa thought. But he didn't say anything else. "I-I'd like to rest now." She spoke up, cutting off any chance for him to say something manipulative.

"Certainly." Gaston agreed, standing up. "You sure you're not hungry?"

"I am a bit, but I'm not ready to eat. Could I rest a little while first, please?"

"Yes." Gaston nodded. "I know that was very unpleasant. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't enjoy it either. Well, I'll get out of your way. If you need something, just holler. I'll be around."

"O...okay." Lissa said warily, still facing the wall.

"Try to get some rest." Gaston said and just reached the door.

"G-Gaston?!" Lissa blurted out.

"Hmm?"

Lissa was glancing in the direction of the door out of the corner of her eyes. "T-t-thank you. For trying _not_ to hurt me." She said wistfully. She was still afraid of him, and was preparing her mind to be manipulated by him. But she couldn't deny that this time he had seemed genuinely concerned about her discomfort. That mattered to Lissa, and she wanted him to know that, _if_ it did matter to him at all. "I...I appreciate that."

"Mph." Gaston shrugged. " _Thanks..._ for trusting me." He grunted nervously, not sure what else to do or say. He shut the door behind him. She'd actually _thanked_ him! But he'd noticed how tense she had been from the moment he'd entered the room and how she wouldn't directly face him. But she _had_ let him try to help her! "Most likely because she doesn't have much of a choice." Gaston shrugged, trying not to get his hopes up. But...as crazy as it felt, _maybe,_ just _maybe_ she _was_ giving him a chance! Maybe his different manner was effective! But though her grateful words warmed his heart, they stung too. To think that before all this, that he'd even _tried_ to hurt her, just to stroke his ego and prove his worth and position as a man...Gaston cursed himself. How could he ever think that picking on someone weaker than himself was heroic? What he'd done to Maurice, among a great number of other dastardly things he'd committed, it all absolutely sickened him now.

* * *

Matilda served Lissa breakfast, and after a brief visit from Maurice, she went back to sleep. Gaston was keeping a low profile, like he did when he was out hunting. Just like when out in the woods, he would have to be patient. Only this was a far cry from hunting down game to put food on the table. "Maurice, Thank you again for being here." Gaston told him. "You'll never know how much your presence has comforted both of us, especially after what I did to you! You've been such a big help. But you should probably go home now. Get some rest. And...and I'm sure you've been most anxious about Belle! You must be worried sick about her."

"Yes, I am concerned about my little girl. And I want to get her away from that monster who locked her up." Maurice said sadly.

"Well, under the circumstances, I believe I shall remain here. But I'm sure Lefou will be more than happy to help you find Belle."

"Yes, he's already mentioned that." Maurice said. Just then, Lefou hurried inside. "Speaking of..." Maurice chuckled.

"How did you do that?" Gaston grinned. Lefou was panting. "Lefou, what is it? You appear to be out of breath. What's got you in such a hurry? Sit down and regain your stamina."

"Guys? You'll never…believe what's happened!" Lefou blurted out. "You'll never guess!"

"What? What is it?" Maurice asked anxiously.

"We are not under attack, are we?" Gaston asked seriously.

"No, no! Nothing like that! Bigger!" Lefou exclaimed.

"Bigger?"

"Well, maybe not bigger exactly, but..." Lefou was bursting with news.

"Lefou, _slow down."_ Gaston said firmly. "Now what is it?"

"Well, Maurice was right about _one_ thing: there really _is_ a castle in our kingdom!" Lefou announced.

"What!?" Gaston sputtered.

"I told you." Maurice grinned. He couldn't help rubbing it in.

"But that's not all." Lefou continued. "There isn't a beast in the castle, Maurice, but a prince with lots of servants."

"Lefou, have you been to the tavern _already_? It's too early for a nip." Gaston remarked incredulously.

"NO!" Lefou shook his head. "The whole town is talking about it! Several have gone to see for themselves. And as a matter of fact, some have returned with relatives and friends I've never seen before! Something incredible is happening, guys. You might want to check it out! I was just planning to go myself, but I came first to ask if you want to come."

"As curious and skeptical as I am about this, I believe I need to stay here for now." Gaston said reluctantly. "Personally, I'm not too sure I believe all this. Magic is only in fairy tales, you know."

"Still the big cynic, huh?" Lefou teased.

"I am _not_ cynical." Gaston retorted. "Just l _ogical_. You two go ahead. I'm sure that you will come back to report, or rather _embellish_ your findings." He eyed Lefou.

"Lefou, please take me!" Maurice begged. "If this is the same castle, I must find Belle! I must know she's all right."

"Of course. Come." Lefou smiled. "You sure you won't go with us?"

"No. Be careful. Don't worry about Lissa, Maurice. She'll be fine...I hope. You must find your daughter. Go! Go and find Belle. You should be together. I'm sure Lissa will understand." Gaston said.

" _Thank you,_ Gaston!" Maurice breathed. He was indeed most anxious to find his precious Belle and being her home where she'd be safe. He quickly went out the door.

"Lefou? Keep an eye on him. If something's happened to Belle, I don't think..."

"No worries." Lefou finished for him. "I'll be back later." And with that, they left. Gaston was pretty sure that Belle would never want to see him again, after Maurice would eventually tell her the truth. But he hoped that she was unharmed!

The house was quiet for most of the day. Gaston spent his time tending to the horses and some other chores. Jesse was around, in and out of the house. It felt good to be outdoors again, and Gaston felt a yearning to be out in the country, hunting. But no, he was more needed here right now. Later, he took over the vigil for Matilda, giving her a break.

* * *

Lissa was lying on her side and grimaced. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Gaston was sitting in the chair next to the bed, leaning his head back. He was dozing, _and_ snoring. Lissa just stared at him curiously. What was he doing there? How long had he been there? Was he making sure she was okay? Or had he run out of stuff to do? Or was he just trying to keep up appearances so that everyone would see what a 'devoted brother' he was? Lissa wasn't sure. She quietly pondered on what Maurice had told her. She trusted him, it was Big Foot she didn't trust. She wanted to, but after all he had done, why should she?

Lissa was trying to remember all that had happened. She remembered running away to find Maurice, then being attacked by wolves. But after that was still fuzzy. She had heard Gaston's voice a lot, off and on during her illness, but she couldn't tell right now if it had been real or if she had been dreaming. As sick as she had been, _how_ should she know the difference? She struggled mentally to remember what all had occurred _while_ she'd been so ill. It was frayed, and she really wanted to distinguish the wishful thinking from the reality. But right now it was so difficult. She could ask Maurice, and others about what had happened. But at the moment, she felt too mentally languid to argue with herself.

At one point, Gaston snored really loudly, sounding like a grizzly bear. Lissa winced, shaking her head and Jesse looked up at her pleadingly, whimpering. She looked at him sympathetically. "Make him stop." She whispered to Jesse. Jesse climbed into Gaston's lap and licked his face. Gaston snorted and sputtered, jumping upright.

"Wait! W...hey...bleh!...ugh...what?" He gagged, wiping his face with the edge of his sleeve. Jesse had stuck his tongue in Gaston's mouth. Lissa couldn't help giggling at least a little. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't know she was awake. If he was going to start bragging, she didn't want to hear it. "Jesse!" Gaston growled. "You mutt. Get down." He shoved the dog to his hind legs with a huff. As hard as Lissa tried to hide it, she couldn't help giggling. "What are you laughing at?" Gaston frowned. Lissa bit her lip. She enjoyed seeing her brother flustered from embarrassment. It had been a welcome snippet to nibble on all these years, _when_ it occurred.

"You were snoring." She simply stated.

"I was not!" Gaston scowled.

"You were too." Lissa said nonchalantly.

"Was _not!"_

"Were too."

"I _do not_ snore."

"Ha, ha!" Lissa laughed, staring at the ceiling. Then it grew silent. Gaston was trying to remember the last time he'd heard her laugh. It had to have been before the big ordeal with Maurice, and even then, he couldn't pinpoint a time. He smiled a little, glad to hear her cheerful. But now she looked tense. She _was_ tense. It was much too quiet. Would he go on a rampage about how she should respect him after saving her, and not make fun of him?

"It's...good to hear you laugh again." He said quickly. Lissa didn't look at him, but she didn't ignore him either. "Uh, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm hungry now." Lissa said. Gaston summoned Matilda who brought Lissa a tray of warm broth and lightly buttered toast, and some chamomile tea. Lissa grunted as she tried to sit up. "Give me a hand...please?" She asked Gaston. He helped her up and fluffed the pillows behind her. Sick or not, she had no intention of being spoon fed like a baby. "Thank you." Lissa sighed. She didn't look him in the eyes, but she slightly smiled. She didn't like feeling tense to brace herself for his superior, ridiculous attitude, but she couldn't help it after the way he'd acted for so long.

"Uhh..." Gaston shuffled his boots, not sure what to do. He felt very awkward. "Would you like some company? Or would you rather eat by yourself?" He asked nervously.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be by myself for now." Lissa answered. "Besides, Jesse is in here. He'll keep me company."

"Okay." Gaston nodded, secretly relieved.

"Can I see Maurice when I'm done eating?"

"Sorry. He isn't here." Gaston shook his head.

Lissa froze and her heart sank. What had happened to Maurice? Why wasn't he here? He'd seemed calm and happy earlier, but that was no guarantee now. Surely Gaston hadn't followed through, and sent him to... _"Where_ is he?" She asked firmly.

Gaston grimaced. "Calm down." He said. "Maurice is perfectly all right. He went back to find and rescue Belle."

Lissa stared at him unhappily. "Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, really!" Gaston replied. _Oh,_ m _ust we go down this road again?_ _How much stronger do I have to put it? What's it going to take for her to believe me?_ He thought to himself impatiently with hurt feelings. But then the guilt wormed its way into his gut again. "It's true." He said more softly than he wanted to.

Tears filled Lissa's eyes. She couldn't rid herself of a terrible sinking feeling. She wanted so badly to believe that Gaston was telling the truth, but without Maurice here to contradict or confirm, what should she think? How could she believe her brother, after what he did the first time he told her not to worry about 'poor old Maurice'? "How do I know you didn't send him to the asylum?" Lissa blurted out. "W-why should I believe that you're telling the truth?"

Gaston fought hard not to lose control. Not only her words, but also the fear in her voice stung badly. He glared at her sadly. "Because..." he said slowly, "...because this time, I _am_ telling the truth!" Lissa remained silent but she was shedding tears. Gaston came to her so that he could say this plain and clear. "Lissa, I did _not_ send Maurice to any asylum! I _didn't_ send him to a madhouse." He said defensively. "The _only_ place I sent him was to find his daughter. He's been so worried about Belle. He's not chained up or imprisoned in a cage like some kind of wild animal. He _isn't!" I hope he isn't! I hope that Beast hasn't gone after him._ "I didn't go with him because the last time I did, I made a big mess of things by losing it and trying to kill him. And...I felt I'd be more useful here. I didn't incarcerate him! I didn't! I swear it! Do you believe me?" He asked hurtfully.

This was the first Lissa had made real eye contact with Gaston, and she was alarmed at what she saw. His eyes were growing misty. The desperation in his voice tugged at her. She'd never seen him like this. Oh, and that abandoned look on his face! Gaston, the great hunter, the con artist looked so pained, and the loneliness in his face cut her to the quick. Lissa gulped down a heavy sob at his hurt. "Look...I _want_ to, Gaston. I want to believe you." She said softly in a cracked voice. "I'm _trying_ to! But..." She hung her head. "But...you have no idea how hard it is!" Gaston stared at the floor, the disappointment in his face evident.

"I'll...leave you alone for now." He said and left the room. Lissa was torn and she wasn't hungry anymore. He'd acted as if his feelings had been really hurt. That had not been her intention, all she'd done was ask a question. Jesse lay his head on the bed and placed his paw on her hand. She glanced down at him dismally, grateful for his presence. Gaston, on the other hand, was up in his room, ringing his hands through his hair, and trying to calm his emotions. He should've known that Lissa wouldn't believe him about Maurice, but he'd been hoping that his different behavior would break the ice. Lefou had told him he _could_ do this, but it was so hard, and it was painful. Was it worth it? Was it worth grueling himself from the former dross of a lifestyle he'd carried on? What if Lissa never forgave him? But Gaston had never before backed down from a challenge, ever! And he was not a quitter either, once he'd made up his mind and set out to do something. Why should that part about him change? He needed those qualities, now more than ever. He prayed for patience with his sister and for strength not to give up.

* * *

 **Reviews would be helpful.**


	15. Chapter 15 Bittersweet and Strange

**Oh, don't worry, arwenishtar! I have a whole lot more planned to pack into this chapter too! And the next one. This one is extra long. Enjoy!**

 **I wanted to borrow Dr. Jesse Travis (Charlie Schlatter) from Diagnosis Murder, he's one of my favorite characters. But I wanted to keep the environment BATB, so instead I chose to name Gaston and Lissa's dog after him, for which I'm glad because I was having a hard time choosing a name anyway.**

 **Oh, yes. Belle/Beast fluff mentioned in this one! But be prepared for drama at the end!**

* * *

"You haven't touched your food." Matilda remarked when she came back in to check on Lissa.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Lissa said glumly.

"Now, now. Come on. You _need_ some food in you." Matilda said firmly, but not harshly. "And I'm getting paid to tell you so. Would you like me to reheat this?" She asked, picking up the tray.

"I suppose." Lissa sighed. When the nurse returned, Lissa still had no appetite and had to make herself eat. But Matilda was pleased when she saw that the tray was at least partially eaten off of. When she was alone, Lissa lay there thinking deeply. She was grateful to be in her mother's bed chamber. For some reason, it gave her a sense of wisdom in the room. Maybe being in there would help clear her mind. "Lord, what's going on this time?" She moaned. "Gaston seemed...so...different. I hope he wasn't lying to me! He's so good at tugging on people's heartstrings. I _hope_ that's not what he's doing! Lord, I can't handle this by myself. I thought I understood how things were. And while it possibly _could_ end up being something better, it just feels more complicated. Please help me! I'm scared, and so confused. Gaston really seemed hurt, but You know that that wasn't what I was trying to do! Please, please help me! I want this to be genuine! Show me the truth."

* * *

Gaston and Lissa kept to themselves the rest of the day. Well, Lissa didn't have much choice. Gaston was trying to sort his thoughts out without letting his temper get the better of him. If he lost control of his emotions, things would go south faster than they already were and he didn't want that to happen. He figured that giving Lissa a wide berth for now was the best thing to do. Why was it so hard for her to believe him when she could see how anxiously he had told her the truth? He knew. He knew why, it was just so bitter to swallow.

Dr. Tanner came by that night to check on things. Lissa was alert and coherent but she seemed down in the dumps. He asked her why and she told him. "Do you know where Maurice is?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Lissa. I don't." Dr. Tanner shook his head. "But I'm sure he is fine."

"I pray so!" Lissa exclaimed. Since he was here, she asked him several questions, about her previous illness, what all had happened, and about Gaston's behavior. The doctor answered each of them to the best of his memory. "Thank you." Lissa said lightly. Dr. Tanner checked and redressed her wounds, gave her some sleep medicine, and told her to eat as much as she could when food was served to her, plus get lots of rest.

When he was in the parlor, he asked Gaston how things had gone, and he told him. "I...I just left the room." Gaston finished. "I didn't know what else to do, and I didn't want to say or do something I'll regret."

"That's good." Dr. Tanner smiled. "I'm sorry it's so difficult for both of you. But you're doing the right thing. These are the kind of consequences that most people don't think about when they say or do whatever they want all the time."

"I already know that." Gaston muttered. He didn't like to be reminded of how rotten he had been.

"I know you do." Dr. Tanner said thoughtfully. "This is going to take time, Gaston and you must be patient! It may work out. But you've got to keep trying. And to be honest, in my professional opinion, I think you're sister is more open to you now than she is showing."

"What makes you say that?" Gaston asked doubtfully, but his eyes slightly lit up.

"Being a physician means that you are trained to observe." Dr. Tanner grinned. "I was observing your sister closely. She's obviously been quite troubled and disheartened about this for some time, but...she wants to know what is true and what isn't! She wants to believe you, but she's so used to your old behavior. So she's trying to process this. But I really believe she wants the new brother she has now. But it's going to take time. Just remember how hard it was for _you_ to come to terms with your lifestyle and realize the truth." Gaston nodded with a heavy sigh. "Don't give up, Captain, just because things aren't going your way as fast as you want them to. Don't toss away a good thing because it seems hopeless."

"I don't want to do that!" Gaston shook his head.

"Good. At least she's letting you near her! And in my eyes, that's an improvement compared to the night she was attacked."

* * *

Gaston was relieved when Lefou returned that night. "Whew!" Lefou exclaimed. "What a day! Hey, and I wasn't exaggerating. It's all true! There _is_ a castle, and a prince. He was a beast but it was because he was cursed, and..."

"Lefou, _please_!" Gaston shook his head in exasperation. "Slow down. And tell me this, like an _adult._ "

Lefou sat in a chair and started talking about the great mystery. Gaston was still not buying into it at all, but he knew that Lefou wasn't a habitual liar either. "Belle _was_ imprisoned by the Beast!" Lefou announced. Gaston sat up straighter at this. This was the part he wanted to know most about. "Well, it was because she offered to take Maurice's place. The Beast let her in the cell to tell Maurice goodbye, and she shoved him out the door." He went on and on. Gaston was blown away, and still so confused.

"Where are they now?" He asked.

"Maurice is staying at the castle tonight with Belle." Lefou explained. Gaston's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"Lefou, could you talk to Lissa please?" Gaston begged. "She woke up and found that Maurice was gone. I told her he went to find Belle, but she didn't believe me at all. She thinks I sent him to the asylum!"

"Oh, gosh." Lefou remarked. "Did you tell her I was with him?"

"I was going to, but I was too upset."

"Did anything happen?"

"No." Gaston shook his head. "I didn't go after, Lefou. That won't happen again! But, we both got upset and I left the room. We haven't spoken to each other since then."

"Okay. Take it easy, Gaston." Lefou smiled, patting his shoulder. "I'll be happy to talk to her."

"Thanks, Lefou. I'd appreciate it." Gaston smiled gratefully, leaning back in his chair.

"Aww, it's no trouble. She asleep?"

"I wouldn't know."

Lefou shrugged and knocked on the door. _"Come in."_ Lissa replied. Lefou stepped in.

Jesse walked up to Gaston, nuzzling his nose into Gaston's side. "Hey." Gaston stared at him, trying not to laugh. "Stop it." Jesse only grunted in response. "Cut it out, I say!" He tried to growl at the dog who only persisted in nudging his side. "Get out of here, will you?"

* * *

"Lefou!" Lissa's eyes lit up. "Am I glad to see _you!"_

"It's good to hear your voice." Lefou smiled.

"Lefou, what's been happening? Do you know where Maurice is? Is he all right?" Lissa rambled.

"Just slow down and catch your breath," Lefou chuckled, "and I'll tell you all about it." Lissa hung onto every word. Lefou tried his best to explain about Belle and the castle, and all that he'd learned that day. Lissa was blown away by half of it.

"Lefou?" She asked seriously. "Where _is_ Maurice?"

"He's with Belle. He's at the castle tonight. He sends his regards and says that he's sorry not to be here. He's okay. He's safe." Lefou smiled. Lissa wrestled with her mind. Lefou wouldn't lie to her, would he? Surely Gaston hadn't coerced him into fooling her so that she would forget about Maurice! He hadn't sent him to the madhouse then asked Lefou to explain the situation so it wouldn't sound so ugly, did he?

"Lefou, I'm going to ask your straight." Lissa said sadly. "You're telling me the truth, _aren't_ you? You're not saying that about Maurice just to keep me from getting hysterical, are you? You're not lying for Gaston, are you?"

Lefou stared at her in disbelief. " _No way!"_ He replied, looking straight into her eyes. "Lissa, I _wouldn't_ lie...to _you!_ You're too good a friend. And besides, if I was, I think you'd be able to tell that something was off. I wouldn't be able to talk to you like this if I wasn't being forthright."

"Maurice _is_ free, and safe?" She asked again.

"Yes! Yes, he is. I was with him, remember? I saw it all with my own eyes. He's sorry not to be here with you, but he needs to be with Belle. After all, they thought they'd never see each other again." Lefou said earnestly.

"All right." Lissa nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for telling me that!"

"No problem." Lefou smiled. "Gaston _was_ telling the truth."

"I'd just feel better if I saw Maurice again, just to _know_ he's all right." Lissa sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Just trust me, all right?"

"I trust _you!"_ Lissa told him emphatically. "But..."

"You don't have to explain." Lefou finished for her. "But, can I tell you something? I know it's asking a lot! But, give Gaston a chance to prove himself? Please? Trust me, Lissa: he _is_ different! And you're his sister. I'm not saying you should feel sorry for him after the way he treated you. But, at least give him a benefit of a doubt. Just, give him a chance?"

Lissa winced. "I'll _try."_ She said, almost choking on the words.

"I would expect no less." Lefou smiled, patting her arm. "Well, you get some rest. You need your sleep." He started to leave. "Take it easy." He smiled.

"I'll try. Lefou? Th...thank you." Lissa smiled warmly.

"Sure."

* * *

Gaston finally decided to tell his sister good-night. He cautiously peeked inside, half-hoping she was asleep. To his chagrin, she wasn't. She was awake, and she looked as miserable as he felt. Gaston bit his lip and slowly came in. "You all right?" He asked quietly.

Lissa glanced toward his boots. "If you mean my wolf bites, I'm mostly fine." She said solemnly, lying on her side.

"Oh...good." Gaston nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks. I'm tired." Lissa sighed.

"Then, you should go to sleep."

"I can't. Too many things on my mind."

"Mine too." Gaston agreed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some cool water, please?"

"Sure. Be right back." Gaston said and returned shortly. He handed her a glass and she gratefully drank it then he set it on the table next to the bed. "Well, I'll turn down the light for you."

"Not too much, please."

"Okay." After dimming the candles a bit, Gaston shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, I guess I'd better let you try to get some sleep." He was about to say goodnight when Lissa winced.

"Gaston? Wait a minute, please." She begged.

"What is it?"

She hadn't looked him in the eyes...till now. She shivered and looked so sad. "Gaston, are...are you still angry with me?" She asked timidly.

Gaston grimaced painfully. He came to the bed and sat down next to her. He leaned in close. She braced herself but didn't shy away, even though she was scared. She wanted to see how he responded to this. She stared at him thoughtfully. Gaston took a deep breath before speaking. _"No."_ He said firmly, but he looked sad, not angry. "No, Lissa darling. I am _not_ mad at you. I have no reason to be." He clasped her hand. She tensed with her shoulders rigid, but she didn't shrink away. "I had no reason to be angry when I was, except my selfish pride. I drove you away and you were scared. You had every reason to be afraid, my dear." He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

Lissa gazed down at her bed covers. She had a sense that this scenario seemed _familiar._ She felt that he'd said those words before, but when? She couldn't put her finger on why she thought she'd heard them before. She fought to figure it out, if it was a dream or just wishful thinking. But no clear answers came. She let out a long sigh. "You're _not_ mad at me, for running away?" She asked again.

"No." Gaston shook his head. "No, I'm not." He rose to his feet, but he lightly kissed the top of her head. It was brief, but not cold.

"I..I wasn't _trying_ to upset you earlier." Lissa said sadly. "I..."

"Shh. It's all right. Don't worry about it." Gaston shushed her. "It's been a long day. I'll leave you alone now." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe." Lissa agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Gaston feebly smiled and closed the door. He still didn't feel the best, but he felt a small flicker of hope rekindle. They'd had their bad moment today, and the air was still tensely thick with awkwardness, but at least they'd spoken to each other without lashing out again. After feeding Jesse and settling in for the night once the night chores had been done, Gaston sat on his bed for hours, thinking deeply on what a mess he'd made of his life, and hoping that with the right support he could turn things around!

* * *

The next day was so awkward. Lissa and Gaston were polite to each other, both trying not to anger or upset the other, but they were tense. The house felt strange inside. There was a knock at the front door late in the afternoon. Gaston hurried to answer it. He blinked when he did, completely cut off guard. "Belle!" Gaston sputtered, staring at her in disbelief. Where did she come from? She was a very welcome sight, but she didn't look pleased.

"Hello, Gaston." Belle said quietly. "Papa told me what happened to Lissa. I was very sorry to hear about that. I came to call on her."

"That was...thoughtful of you." Gaston smiled. Since when had he ever lacked self confidence in Belle's presence? Never! Why did he feel so nervous this time?

Belle cleared her throat. "And before you go off on a rabbit trail, I'm here for your sister's sake, nothing more! Do you understand?" She told him firmly. The last time she had visited this house, Lissa had invited her for lunch, and not only had Gaston startled them unexpectedly with his intrusive presence, but also he had tried to get too friendly with Belle against her wishes.

"Yes." Gaston nodded. "I understand."

"May I see her?"

"Yes, please come in. Lissa will be so happy to see you." Gaston held the door open for her. Belle walked inside and headed for the stairs to Lissa's room. "Oh, she's not up there, Belle. I moved her to our mother's bedroom chamber down here." Belle stared at him suspiciously. How convenient of him to distract her like that, now that he had her in the house. She didn't like this scenario and was seriously reconsidering just departing. "It's true, Belle." Gaston said.

"She _better_ be." Belle said dangerously. She picked up a bucket of hot ashes near the fireplace in case Gaston should make any more crude advances toward her, or force her into the bedroom. Not that she actually intended to use them, but she hoped it was enough of a warning to him about his behavior. Belle cautiously peeked inside the door. She was dumbfounded. That big gorilla had told her the truth! "She... _is_ in there!" Belle scolded herself. Then she turned to face him down. "Can I _please_ see her...alone?" She asked in an unfriendly voice.

"Of course, Belle." Gaston sighed. "Go in. I won't bother you." And with that he actually shut the door, leaving the girls in peace. He blew out a long breath. " _That_ wasn't enjoyable!" He told himself. Belle had always rebuffed his boorish advances firmly but politely, but this time she'd been very, very unfriendly. "Oh, good grief." Gaston covered his face. "Have I really been that much of a monster? I could kill myself." He said solemnly.

* * *

"Belle? Belle!" Lissa cried in delighted surprise when she saw her best friend. Belle hurried to the bed and the girls embraced each other. "Belle, what happened to you? Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! And...Belle, where is your father? Is he all right?"

Belle chuckled and patted Lissa's shoulders. "Lissa, Lissa, calm down." She said. "Slow down. I'm glad to see you too but I don't want you to have another spell and get sick again." She sat down. "I have so much to tell you about. I missed you."

"I missed you too. But, Belle, where is your father? _Is_ he okay?" Lissa insisted. She couldn't rest until she knew for sure.

"Yes, Lissa. He is fine. He's safe." Belle nodded. "He stayed with us all night and it was so good to be together. I thought I'd never see him again! Don't worry. Papa is just fine." Lissa let out a long, heavy sigh of incredible relief and sank back down into her pillows. Words could not describe her relief and joy that Maurice was indeed alive and happy! She started crying and laughing at the same time. "Oh, Lissa. Please no tears." Belle begged. "Or you'll make me cry too."

"I can't help it!" Lissa laughed heartily. "I was so scared something had happened to Maurice! I've been told he was okay, but I couldn't believe it. Thank God!"

"And he was worried about me." Belle said. "Now if you'll just lie back and relax, I have something very important to tell you. There is so much to be explained. But let me begin by saying that I've had a remarkable adventure, beyond anything I ever dreamed!" Lissa was all ears. Belle told her all about going after Maurice and taking his place in the Beast's castle, the wonderful servants and their kindness, the crotchety old Beast who through time turned into a dear, sweet soul who was trapped inside a curse. Lissa had heard part of this story already from Lefou, but Belle's version made her feel as if she had been there herself, like she could see it all and like she already knew the good friends Belle had made there through the enchantment. Belle explained how the Beast had eventually become her closest friend, and how thoughtful he truly was.

"But, how come we didn't even know about the castle or anything?" Lissa asked.

"You see, when the enchantress cast the spell on the castle and all who lived in it," Belle said, "she removed all memory of them from the people of Villeneuve. Families and friends didn't even remember their dear ones who have been at the castle for ten years."

"That sounds cruel to me." Lissa frowned. "Why did she put that in? Families should be together."

"I don't know exactly." Belle shook her head.

"So, the spell is broken now?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

Belle smiled widely, excited to tell this part. "Last night the Beast and I had beautiful dance in the ballroom, just the two of us. It was amazing! I can't explain it, but it was absolutely magical. It was as if we'd always been friends, as if we were the only people in the world. When it was over, we stepped out onto the balcony. It was so starry out. The Beast asked if I could be happy there. I asked him if anybody could be happy if they weren't free.

'I said that I missed Papa very much, then the Beast showed me a magic mirror that shows a person whatever they want to see when they ask. I saw Papa sitting in a bedroom. He looked thoughtful, but also sad. I started to cry. The Beast felt bad that I was crying and he...he released me! He said I was no longer his prisoner-though I'd stopped feeling like one a long time ago-, that I was no longer bound to stay at the castle if I wasn't happy. As much as I missed Papa and wanted to see him, when the Beast said that, I...I just couldn't up and leave him! I wanted us to be together. Once I knew that I could be free if I chose to, I knew that the castle is where I wanted to stay:

" _I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. You're free to go, whenever you want." The Beast said in a cracked voice. Though he was smiling warmly, his heart was breaking and he couldn't hide the tears._

 _Belle stared at him pensively. They locked eyes and Belle's welled up too. She was free now! She could leave any time now. But...but she didn't want to leave! How could she leave now? This was where she was happy. This was... home. This was where the Beast was. Belle slowly stepped next to him, laying the mirror aside on the table. She clasped his large paw with both of her hands and kissed it. The Beast looked at her curiously but sniffled. He picked up a rose from the table, one he'd picked for her that evening, and placed it behind her ear then gently ran his claws through her hair._

" _I'll always remember you like this." He smiled. Belle sobbed and threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around him._

" _No!" She wailed. "No, please! Don't make me go. Please don't send me away! Don't send me away. I want to be here with you!"_

" _What?" The Beast sputtered, hugging her._

" _Now that I know you wouldn't hold me forever, I want to be here forever." Belle said, looking up at him. _

" _But...your father..."_

" _I will explain to him, when I go to see him. He'll understand. But, Beast, don't make me go away. I...I just can't go like this." Belle pleaded. "I want to stay here, with you!"_

" _Why would you want to do that?" Beast asked._

" _Because...I..." Belle smiled warmly, the tears making her eyes shine, "I love you." She said wistfully._

" _What?!"_

" _I love you!" Belle sobbed._

" _You don't mean that." Beast cried, not wanting to believe it._

" _But I do. I do! I mean it with all my heart. I love you, Beast. And I want us to always be together." Belle said, burying her face into his chest. Beast cried tears of joy, and love. He kissed the top of Belle's hair and held her close. At that moment, a bright golden glow surrounded the Beast. Belle looked up and stood back in awe. She was mesmerized as the paws, horns, and fur transformed into human. When the light faded, there stood a tall, sturdy man with honey colored hair. He turned and looked at Belle. He was very handsome._

" _Belle!" He breathed in his own awe. He held his hands out to her. "It's me." He said. Belle slowly approached him and touched his face. She looked deeply into his vivid blue eyes. Yes, she knew those eyes! They were the eyes, his eyes! _

" _It...it IS you!" She cried and shivered in delight. They shared their very first kiss ever. All around them, the crumbling castle repaired itself, the sun came out, the spell was broken._

" _Belle, there's something I didn't tell you." The former Beast whispered in her ear._

" _What?" She asked._

" _I love you too!" He said._

Lissa was astounded. She'd never heard anything like it. "You fell in love with him, even though he was a Beast, because of who he truly was on the inside?" She asked. She'd never seen Belle this joyful.

"Yes!" Belle smiled widely. Oh, she definitely had it! She had the 'love look'. "I love him so, but to be honest, I'm going to kind of miss him as a Beast."

"Really?" Lissa raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. There was just something sweet, kind, something dear about him when he was large and furry." Belle chuckled. "Especially when he was nervous. He so didn't want to make a mistake, and that look he gave me, ' _Are you sure about this'..._ I don't know. He could actually be very precious when he chose to."

"Gosh, Belle. I never thought I'd hear _you_ speaking that way, about _any_ man!" Lissa exclaimed. The girls laughed. "You know, I like this story _better_ than Romeo and Juliet. Because this time, nobody died!"

"Me too." Belle agreed. Lissa suddenly yawned. "Oh dear. I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome."

"Oh no!" Lissa argued. "No, you haven't. You're a sight for sore eyes. I just...I've been getting tired easily lately."

"That's because you're still unwell." Belle said. "You're still recovering. I'm afraid I caused you too much excitement today."

"No. I enjoyed it! I've missed you, Belle. I'm so glad everything's gonna be okay with you."

"I'm glad too. But I'm so thankful you're going to be all right, Lissa." Belle said seriously. "When Papa told me what had happened to you, how sick you had been, and how closely you nearly died...I was shocked and scared. You've been such a good friend all these years. I would feel so awful if I knew I'd never get to see you again!"

"Belle, I'm sorry!" Lissa cried suddenly.

"Sorry for what?" Belle asked in confusion.

"About what happened the last time I saw you." Lissa moaned. "Remember? Lefou and Gaston were out hunting and I had you over for lunch, and..."

"Oh, yes. I remember." Belle sighed. "I haven't thought much about that for a long time."

"I'm so sorry how it turned out! I never, ever wanted Gaston to do something like that. If I had known he was coming back, I wouldn't have insisted you come, honest."

"Lissa, don't worry about it." Belle said. "You didn't do anything wrong. Gaston's behavior was never your intention, and I never blamed you for it."

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are." Belle smiled. "Speaking of Gaston, how have you been, Lissa?"

"Ohhh..." Lissa sighed heavily. "He's been acting really strange, Belle."

Belle arched an eyebrow. "Strange to begin with, or strange _for Gaston?"_ She smirked. Lissa snorted a little, then grew serious.

"Both." She said. "But really, Belle. Gaston has been acting...very odd. I've never seen him like this."

"Has he been showering you with flowers?" Belle asked.

"No." Lissa shook her head. "It's more complicated than that. He's been so...kind! And thoughtful." Belle cleared her throat skeptically but held her tongue. "I don't understand it. It's almost as if he's truly trying to be nice."

"I know I've found him pesky in the past," Belle said, "but all this time I believed that he'd at least treated _you_ nicer than he did anyone, with you being his sister."

"Oh, Belle." Lissa shook her head. "That's what everyone has assumed for a long time. But lucky for you because you've had the gumption to rebuff his flirtations, you haven't had to live with him! I should consider myself lucky to only be his sister, and not his wife. He's so used to getting his own way all the time, and he's had ways of getting it that would make Mother turn over in her grave. But now..." Belle listened thoughtfully. "Now, I don't know what to think! Gaston has been good at manipulating, but...I haven't really heard any of that from him lately. He hasn't made me feel like he's the only one who knows how to do things right...yet. I'm still not sure what to make of it all, but he seems _changed!_ I'm afraid to consider the possibility...but I can't deny that there's been something different about him lately. Belle, I want it to be true! But...what if it's not? I'm so scared to find out."

Belle wasn't sure what to say. This was new to her. And not being personally involved in Gaston's life as he had previously hoped, it was hard for Belle to give a logical answer that would help her friend. It was difficult to grasp Gaston ever mistreating Lissa, but with this new bit of information, it confirmed her dislike for the man, that her instincts had been correct in telling her that there was something about him that raised too many red flags. And now Lissa wanted to believe that he truly cared, but wasn't sure about it. "What are your instincts telling you?" Belle asked.

"Part of it tells me...he's telling the truth." Lissa gulped. "But how can that be? He's said before that all he wants is for me to be safe. But I sure didn't feel safe with how he said it. Now? He seems so genuinely concerned. And _something_ is bothering him. I just...I'm trying to give him a chance. Belle, what should I do?"

"Well," Belle cleared her throat, "...if he truly seems remorseful, all I can say is that maybe you should keep giving him a chance. I mean, at first I wanted nothing to do with the Beast. But his unexpected act of selflessness, saving me from the wolves, and his servants kept insisting that he wasn't as bad as he appeared, I had to discover it for myself. Now I can hardly imagine what life would be like if I hadn't!"

"Thank you, Belle." Lissa smiled.

"I hope what I said will help you, Lissa." Belle told her.

"I guess we'll find out." Lissa sighed and yawned again. "Excuse me."

"I think it is time for me to leave now." Belle said. She stood up but helped her friend get comfortable.

"Will I see you again, Belle?" Lissa asked anxiously.

"Of course! I'd love to have you visit the castle some time, but not until you're stronger of course. It's a long ride to the castle, and I know that the journey would weary you if you attempted it at this time."

"That sounds really nice. When is your wedding?"

"In a couple months." Belle said. "We'd love to get married much sooner, but Mrs. Potts and everyone insisted on having a grand, traditional wedding with all the trimmings. Besides, with everyone getting their memories back, Robert has some business as prince to get resettled. We want that out of the way when we get married."

"Two months isn't really that long." Lissa teased.

"It is when you're in love." Belle replied. "Five minutes seems like forever when you're in love." Lissa smiled at her. "Well, I should go now. Goodbye, Lissa." They hugged. "It was good to see you again."

"You too."

"And I'm so glad you're going to get better." Belle said. "I...I hope everything works out for you and Gaston."

"Thank you. And thank you for visiting me." Lissa said.

"Get some rest. Bye." Belle waved as she left the room. She was heading to the door when Gaston reappeared from the kitchen.

"Leaving?" He asked.

"Yes." Belle said firmly.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure Lissa was happy to see you."

"She was. Goodbye, Gaston."

"Belle, wait a moment, please?"

"What is it?" Belle asked, not looking forward to this.

"Belle, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gaston asked. Belle braced herself, frowning.

" _Must_ you?" Belle replied curtly.

"Yes, Belle. I must!" Gaston begged.

"Make it quick." Belle sighed heavily, crossing her arms.

"Belle, I...I'm sorry." Gaston hung his head. Belle gaped and cleared her throat.

"Uhh... _what?"_ She raised her eyebrows.

"I said, I'm sorry." Gaston finally looked at her. She was narrowly scrutinizing him with her eyes. "I'm sorry for how pushy and boorish I've been toward you. And especially for how disrespectfully I acted with you, when Lissa invited you over for lunch. That was so disgraceful. Belle, I can't tell you how ashamed I am for the way I acted, practically forcing myself on you like that. I've learned the hard way that a true gentleman does not force! I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for being such a punk. And...an idiot." Gaston said quietly. "I hope that someday you can forgive me."

Belle opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her brain froze. All she could do was blink. _What_ _did he say?_ She thought. _Is he suffering from amnesia?_ His speech was perfectly eloquent like he'd made such a practice of, but still! "I...Gaston, I...I'm speechless!" She squeaked, wide-eyed.

"I know. It's hard for you to believe." Gaston smiled. "But I mean it. Belle, I've had a long talk with your father. I know that you'll make some very lucky young man an excellent wife someday. But I...I still hate saying this, but I've accepted that I am not to be that person." Belle's eyes nearly bugged out. "It's obvious that you don't love me, and my so called love was purely selfish. I still strongly envy the guy who gets to have you, but after what I've done I am not in that category. I hope someday that we can at least be friends, but I'll understand if you don't."

"Gaston, this...this is all so sudden." Belle remarked, still taken aback.

"And…I want you to feel free to visit Lissa as much as you like. She's really missed you. And don't worry. I won't hang around to bother you. I give my word!"

"I'll...keep that in mind." Belle said, furrowing her brows. Stunned and totally confused, she departed. What in the world had just happened?!

* * *

Lefou arrived at the Legume home to visit. "Hey, Gaston? You feel like going to the tavern for a while?" He asked excitedly.

"No thanks." Gaston muttered. He really missed hunting right now, but thoughts of the tavern made him cringe. The tavern just reminded him too much of what a self-absorbed jerk he had been and in truth, he was afraid to go back there, afraid that he'd slip back into his hot ego balloon.

"You sure?" Lefou asked, disappointed. "You haven't been there in over a week. Everybody misses you and are getting worried about why you're not there. And no one has dared to sit in your favorite chair. Even without you there to beat them up, everybody hasn't really approached it."

"Sorry, Lefou. But right now that's not where I'd like to be. I don't think I'd have a good time." Gaston tried to explain.

"Well, is there something else you'd like to do? You've been such a homebody lately. I understand why, but honestly, Gaston. You need a break and some fresh air." Lefou said.

"I would really like to go hunting." Gaston sighed wistfully. "But I don't think I should just yet."

"It sounds like a good idea to me. Why don't we head out after Matilda arrives?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on." Lefou pouted.

"I'll talk to Lissa about it." Gaston sighed.

* * *

Gaston knocked on the master bedroom door. "Come in." Came a groggy voice. Gaston stepped in. Lissa rubbed her eyes and Gaston cursed himself for disturbing her sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He muttered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, that's all right. I wasn't really asleep yet anyway." Lissa sighed.

"Oh. Say, uh...would it bother you if I went out for a while? I was thinking of maybe trying to catch something for supper." Gaston said. Lissa frowned at him.

"Really, Gaston." She shook her head. "I'm not your mother! You don't need my permission to do things like that. You're the head of the house. If you feel like going hunting, go do it! You've been cooped up in the house for days."

"So have you."

"I don't have a choice." Lissa rolled her eyes. "But some fresh air might do you good. And you really enjoy hunting. Maybe it will clear your head."

"You really don't mind?"

"No. It'll be quieter around here and I can get some sleep." Lissa grinned.

Gaston couldn't help grinning a little also. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Oh, sure. Matilda will be here any minute. I'll be fine. You go ahead." Lissa nodded.

"Well, all right. If you're sure."

"I told you, go!"

"Thanks." Gaston smiled, cheering up. He was really looking forward to be outdoors again and back in the saddle on a hunt. "I'll try to find something nice and hearty. You've gotten very peaked. I'll find something to put some meat back on your bones."

"Not poultry I hope." Lissa joked.

"Too heavy?"

"Nah. Too feathery." Lissa teased, scrunching up her nose. Gaston couldn't help snickering.

"Is there anything I can get for you before I go?"

"Some cold water would be really nice." Lissa said. Gaston returned shortly with a cool glass of water. He set it next to the bed. "Thank you." Lissa smiled. "And don't worry. Jesse will be here to look after me, should any thugs choose to do something stupid."

"Oh, well...no offense to Jesse, but I still think he's too nice to intruders." Gaston said in mock doubt. He was joking. He had trained Jesse to be an excellent watch dog-especially for when he wasn't around-, and with Jesse's size from his breed, he could tear a troublemaker to pieces or scare them into turning tail and fleeing after seeing his large, sharp fangs. But Gaston still felt that _he_ was the real protector of the house-though his 'protection' in the passed months had been very lousy-. Lissa giggled at his comment. Gaston smiled at her. Maybe everything wasn't as it should be just yet, but hopefully they were on the right road that would lead there!

"I think in a few days, I'll take you back up to your room." Gaston said. "We'll see what Dr. Tanner says of course, but..."

"I've kind of enjoyed being in Mother's old room." Lissa stated. "But, being in my own room might be nice again. You go fetch some supper before it gets dark. I'm going to try and get some more sleep."

"All right. You rest. I'll be back before supper time, I give my word." Gaston said confidently.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa yawned. Gaston patted her head then left.

"You ready?" Lefou asked eagerly.

"Yep." Gaston nodded. He seemed a bit more chipper as he saddled Magnifique.

"Will she be all right with you gone?"

"I hope so." Gaston said. "Well, let's be off!" Gaston commanded.

* * *

Gaston could not believe how good and refreshing it felt to be outside again in the country, riding his horse and hunting. It was amazing. He and Lefou talked about hunting mainly. The woodland animals must have enjoyed the break they'd had from him intruding on their territory, because he easily caught them by surprise. He headed home satisfied. "What, no pheasants?" Lefou teased.

"Oh, no!" Gaston shook his head. "Lissa won't stand for it. She told me so."

"Oh. Okay." Lefou shrugged.

"Besides, as I've said before, a great hunter does not waste his time on rabbits."

"Rabbits have _fur._ Pheasant have feathers."

"Yes, I learned that a long time ago." Gaston rolled his eyes. Lissa slept heavily that evening, worn out from the excitement of seeing Belle again, and trying to process all the new information she had shared with her. She did not wake again till the next morning.

* * *

Later the next day, after approval from Dr. Tanner, Lissa was moved back up to her own room. Gaston also returned her special treasures, including the music box. It was good to be in her ever familiar surroundings, yet there was a cloud of sadness in it. Her room had been her special abode, but recently had been filled with heartache as this is where she poured out her sorrows about the dark road her brother had chosen. She'd been praying so hard that his strange behavior was real, but it was still scary to try to believe. It had been days since she'd last written anything and she missed it. Maybe that would make her feel better. But to her dismay, she did not see her precious journal anywhere, not even in the usual places. Gaston was the last person she wanted to ask, but…"Gaston! GASTON!" Lissa yelled loudly. She didn't know that he was outside at the moment. She called out again when she heard the back door close. She heard his heavy boots running up the stairs and he hurried into her room.

"Lissa, what's the matter?" He asked worriedly. "Are you all right? Do I need to call Matilda?"

"No. Gaston, my diary! I don't see it! Do you know where it is?" Lissa asked anxiously.

Gaston sighed in relief and tried to stifle a chuckle. He'd thought she was in severe physical discomfort. "Your diary?" He snickered. "I'm sorry. Yes, I think I know where it is. Just take it easy." He shook his head and hurried to his room. "She almost gave me a heart attack!" He told himself when he was out of earshot. "I thought she was getting sick." But his merriment was short-lived as he picked up her journal. "What do I do?" He asked himself timidly. "She'll have my hide for sure if she knows I had it! Should I even tell her that I read it?" He gulped. "How stupid of me. How did I manage to forget something as important as this and leave it laying around? You can be a real klutz at times, you know that?" He told himself in the mirror, shaking his head. "All right, I'll give it back. But she doesn't have to know I looked in it."

Lissa let out a huge sigh of relief and when she saw her precious book. "There you go." Gaston said, handing it to her. Lissa clutched it and held it to herself like an infant.

"Ohhh! Thank you. I was so afraid something happened to it." She sighed.

"Right." Gaston cleared his throat, feeling he should leave as quickly as possible.

"Where was it?" Lissa asked.

"Uhh..." Gaston bit his lip. "In the bedroom, it was left there."

"I don't remember seeing it in Mother's room." Lissa stated.

"Well...ahem. I'm going out again today. You'll be all right?" Gaston asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, now that I have this back!" Lissa nodded.

"Good. Well, I'm off. You take it easy, and don't try to get out of bed without any help. I'll be back in a couple hours." Gaston said.

"All right." Lissa shrugged. Gaston had just made it to the door. "Wait a minute!" Gaston gulped.

"What?"

"Gaston, did you...did you read my diary!?" Lissa demanded.

"Why would I do that?" Gaston bit his lip, hoping his face didn't look as red as it felt.

"Gaston, _did_ you read in my diary?" Lissa persisted.

"What makes you think I did?"

"Some of these pages, they're out of order, and I always keep them in the same place!" Lissa exclaimed. Gaston hung his head.

"Yes, Lissa. I'm afraid I did." He said guiltily. "I know I shouldn't have without your permission, but..."

"Why?!" Lissa gasped. "Why did you read it? These are my private, deepest thoughts!"

"I'm sorry, Lissa." Gaston groaned. He felt like a guilty child. "You were sick and really upset. I didn't know how to cheer you up. I thought that, if I just took a peek, I'd find out what made you happy and then I'd know what to say next time. I know it was a sneaky thing to do, but..."

Lissa's eyes widened in fear. Had he read the parts she'd written down about him? About his dark deeds and how much it angered her? Knowing Gaston, he would _not_ appreciate being called a criminal! Lissa gulped and the color drained from her face. "How...how _much did_ you read?" She asked shakily.

Gaston's face fell when he saw how scared she looked. He'd hoped to never see that face again, and had been praying that she was starting to trust him! "Does it matter?" He asked. Lissa began trembling. She was afraid that he was acting his smooth talk just before lowering the boom on her. Gaston tried to approach her, but Lissa shrank back and whimpered. "Lissa, please listen to me." Gaston tried to say calmly. "Yes, I read the parts about what I did to Maurice, and how it made you feel." He said dejectedly.

"Please don't hurt me, Gaston!" Lissa pleaded frightfully. Gaston's heart sank. She was still very afraid of him, and was truly scared that he was going to harm her for telling the truth. He hated this whole scenario. It seemed that for every step forward they took, something always pushed them three steps back. Every time they appeared to be making headway, something would come up in their conversation that would fray their progress! Gaston fought not to break down.

"I'm _not_ going to hurt you, dear." He said as steadily as he could muster. "I said I'd never hurt you again, and I won't!" Lissa watched him closely, trying to wash down her panic, trying to steady her racing heart. She looked him straight in the eyes, aching for the truth. Gaston could easily see the fear and hurt in hers. He couldn't stand it any longer! "I...I better go." He muttered and hurried out of the room, closing the door. Lissa was left by herself with her tangled thoughts. Gaston had never acted like this before! Normally he would've reacted in anger and really manipulated her into feeling guilty for doubting him.

* * *

Gaston was gruffly saddling Magnifique for the ride he and Lefou were going to take today. Lefou couldn't help but notice his bristled body language. "You about ready, Lefou?" Gaston asked.

"Yeah. You all right?" Lefou asked.

Gaston slowed down for a breath. He wasn't calm. He hung his head. "I should've known better." He moaned.

"What's wrong?" Lefou persisted.

"Why am I beating my head against the wall?" Gaston winced painfully, still not looking at his friend. "She'll never forgive me! It's hopeless. If I can't earn my closest family's forgiveness, I can't earn anyone's! I tried, Lefou, but it's no use. I really hoped she was beginning to trust me. But I saw it! I saw the terror in her face again." He lowered his head down, leaning against his horse's flank. "She'll never see me as anything...but a _monster!"_

"Just try to take it easy, Gaston." Lefou said solemnly, patting his shoulder. "Deep breaths. Come on, deep breaths. That's it. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back." Gaston ignored him as Lefou entered the house.

Lefou knocked on Lissa's door. "Who is it?" She called.

"It's just me!" Lefou answered.

"Lefou? Please come!" Lissa begged. Lefou came inside.

"Hey, is everything all right?" He asked.

"No." Lissa shook her head, looking up at the ceiling. She looked as disheartened as Gaston had sounded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lefou sighed. He came to the bed and reached into his coat. "Here. This belongs to you, and I believe it's time for you to have it." He handed her a faded envelope.

"What is it?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Something I found, that I've been holding onto for you. I probably should've given it to you sooner, but the timing just didn't seem right and you already had so much on your mind. And I didn't want you to become ill again either."

"When did you find it?"

"The night your fever broke." Lefou stated. "It was after your fever deceased. That had been really scary! When Gaston learned that you were going to live, he retreated by himself to the woods in the dead of night. I found him at the tree where...where we left Maurice. We had a long talk. This should explain the rest."

"Thank you." Lissa said fervently.

"Well, I'd better see to your brother. He's not in good shape right now, but maybe the ride will do him some good. I, uh...I hope reading that will make things better. We'll see you later." He put his hat on.

"Be careful." Lissa said.

"Mmm-hmm." Lefou nodded with his winning smile and departed.

* * *

For nearly an hour, Lissa lay in bed unable to sleep. She had a lot on her mind. She was taking in what Lefou had just told her. It had sounded serious, and she could strongly sense that that 'long talk' he'd mentioned had been something deep that had not been to easy to resolve, whatever it was. Her gaze fell on the letter laying near her hand on the bed. She slowly took it and gingerly doing her best to sit up without assistance, groaning, she opened the note. Taking a deep breath, she began reading.

Lissa's eyes instantly melted to tears before she finished the first paragraph. They just came pouring out. Her vision became blurry and she had to blink several times before she could even finish the whole letter. The heartfelt, remorseful words penned by her brother were too much to take in at once, and by herself. "All this time..." Lissa wept, "...all this time he's been so worried about me, been trying so hard to be kind and do the right thing! He _was_ telling the truth! He meant every word! And I...I just...Oohh!" She crinkled the paper to her face, her tears staining it. Her heart was breaking. "Ohh, Gaston!" She wailed. "Come back! Please come back!" He'd said he'd be back in a couple hours. Right now it felt like forever. "Oh, my dear, dear brother! I misjudged you so! You _do_ care! You _didn't_ lie to me! Oh, Gaston, please hurry back! Please come back! Just come back!" Lissa sobbed hard, and felt incredibly lonely.

* * *

 **I know that marital and or parent/child relationships can be like this one, but I wanted to try to explore a sibling relationship. It's kind of scary to write, but I'm praying for guidance. I hope you all enjoy the next one, which should also be a long one too!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Brother of My Childhood

**Thank you very much to everyone who commented on my last chapter! I know the end was very dramatic, but I really enjoyed writing that part. This chapter was supposed to be another long one, but after consideration, I chose to make it a short shot.** **I hope you all enjoy it, especially the end! Next one is supposed to be longer.**

* * *

Gaston was mostly quiet as they rode into the woods. Lefou was going to show him where the castle actually was, then they were going to do some business in another village before going back home. The warthog Gaston had killed last night would suffice as dinner for a couple more days, so they didn't plan on hunting tonight.

When Matilda arrived to tend her patient during her shift, Jesse met her at the door, whimpering and beckoning her to follow. As she hurried up the stairs, she was alarmed to find Lissa in the state she was in. Lissa was sobbing hysterically, burying her face into her pillow. Her shrill cries were painful to the nurse's ears. Matilda came to her side. "Lissa? Lissa, whatever is the matter?" She tried to ask calmly.

"I need him!" Lissa cried.

"Are you in pain?" Matilda asked.

"No. I...I..." Lissa tried to speak but couldn't.

"Shh. It's all right. Try to settle down."

"I need Gaston! I want to see him, but he's gone!" Lissa wept.

"I'm going to get the doctor." Matilda said and rushed away. Jesse stared sadly up at his mistress. For such an intimidating looking animal, he was truly a gentle giant.

* * *

"We're here!" Lefou announced. The two men halted their horses as they reached the castle gates, but did not enter. Gaston was astounded as he took in the enormous castle and property grounds that stretched on for miles.

"It's...it's stupendous." Gaston whispered in awe.

"Mm-hmm." Lefou nodded.

Gaston was absolutely silent. Maurice had been right all along, and to think that he'd tried to kill the older man, all because he was growing impatient and that Maurice would never compromise his daughter's happiness, even if it meant saying no to the most respected man in Villeneuve! Gaston now felt a surge of respect and admiration at Maurice's courage. And now, thinking back on it, Gaston realized that Maurice hadn't been unkind or cut him down when he'd told him no. The older man had actually let him off very kindly. And to think that he'd thought he could force Belle to marry him by taking away her father whom she adored! The guilt was twisting his stomach again.

"Let's go, Lefou." He said gruffly. Lefou was disappointed at first, but he followed.

* * *

Lissa was crying so hard that she didn't hear the footsteps enter her room. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and heard a voice. "Lissa. It's Dr. Tanner. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"I want to see my brother!" Lissa wept. "But he's out. I need him to come back!" The doctor sighed and sat down next to her.

"Calm down, Lissa. You must try to calm yourself." He said soothingly. "It's all right." Lissa was too emotionally distressed to obey. Gaston needed her forgiveness, and she needed him here to receive it. Dr. Tanner could see that she wasn't about to settle down. "Matilda, take that brown bottle and pour a little in some water. We need to put her to sleep."

Lissa looked up at him sadly. "No, please, Doctor. That's _not_ what I need!" She protested. "I don't need a sleeping tonic. I need Gaston! I want him. I _need_ to see him. I just want him to come back!"

"He'll be back, Lissa." Dr. Tanner said reassuringly, patting her shoulders. "But you need to calm down, or you'll make yourself ill again. Now, I want you to take this medicine for me, and lie back down and try to go to sleep."

"Doctor, _please._.." Lissa shook her head. "I'll be all right, I just really need to see Gaston! He's my brother. It's _very_ important!"

"All right, all right." Dr. Tanner nodded. "I'll tell him as soon as he gets back. But you need to do as I say." Matilda handed him the glass. Lissa begrudgingly obeyed by drinking it then lay her head back down in the pillows. "There. Now try to let your mind ease up. Don't think about your problems. Try to go to sleep." Dr. Tanner said, patting her arm.

"I don't need sleep. I need to see my brother. You don't understand." Lissa whimpered.

"Shh. Just sleep now." Matilda told her. Lissa continued to protest with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't believe him. I need to see him." She murmured sadly. The medicine was making her drowsy. She fought it as hard as she could but within moments, she was dozing.

"She should wake in about an hour." Dr. Tanner said. "Hopefully, she'll be calmer."

"Could this be a relapse, do you think?" Matilda asked.

"Well, if it isn't, she surely was on her way to it!" Dr. Tanner huffed, checking for fever.

"Check the wounds?"

"Yes. I wonder what happened. She's been distant with her brother lately. Maybe he made a break-through." Dr. Tanner said, as he opened his bag and pulled back the covers so they could check Lissa's wolf bites.

* * *

It was dusk when Gaston and Lefou returned to Villeneuve. "You sure you don't want to go to the tavern tonight, just for a little bit?" Lefou asked.

"No, thanks." Gaston shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Heading home?"

"I suppose."

"Want me to go with you? Maybe I can help smooth things over." Lefou suggested.

"No. But thank you, Lefou." Gaston smiled. "You told me I was running away from my problems. I have to go through it. But I don't know if I can even face her, not after the way she looked at me!"

"Maybe I better tag along, just in case."

"All right. But, please don't make any moves unless I call you." Gaston said. "I, uh...have a little business to take care of first." Lefou took his horse to its stall while Gaston went to the flower lady's house. When he explained why he was there, she gladly gave him the prettiest bouquet she had. He tried to pay her for them, but she insisted he not. He was very grateful.

* * *

It was beginning to lightly rain. Gaston reached his own lawn when he saw a familiar figure in the shadows. He sighed heavily and approached the intruder. "Something I can do for you, Agathe?" He asked. The beggar woman looked up at him, startled and took a couple steps back.

"I...I was just hoping to give you this, in exchange for some firewood." She replied, offering him a pouch. He stared at his curiously and took it in his hand.

" _What_ is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Herbs ground to powder." Agathe explained. "Put it in your sister's tea for her to drink. It will help her get stronger." Gaston arched his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes cautiously. To him, Agathe had only ever been just a dirty beggar on the street. He'd always found her repulsive. But since his conversion, since his awakening-or, rather _shaking up-_ , he'd come to realize that she too was a human being like everybody else and she was in need. True, he was little leery of her, but he didn't want to treat her unkindly anymore after Pere Robert had shown him some Scriptures about mistreating the poor. He didn't exactly trust her, but she was offering kindness in exchange for just a little warmth. Where did she live anyway, where did she sleep at night? Gaston didn't even know! And right now he would do anything to help his sister get back on her feet.

"Th-thank...thank you...Agathe." He said softly. "You're welcome to the firewood. Take whatever you need to stay warm through the night."

"Thank you, Monsieur." Agathe gave him a coy smile at which he stared pensively. Agathe gathered what she felt she needed and was about to walk off with an armload when Gaston spoke up.

"Agathe? Please wait a moment." He said. "I...I...this isn't easy for me to say." Agathe didn't say anything but listened. "I...I...I know I haven't treated you well in the past. Looking down my nose on you, as if you were a stray dog instead of real person fallen on hard times. Well, I don't want to act that way anymore. I don't want you to think of me as a heartless ogre...anymore. What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry."

Agathe raised her eyebrows. Now she knew that she'd indeed given him the right herbs. They would definitely help Lissa regain her strength in no time. "Apology accepted." She said politely.

"Wait, I'm not finished." Gaston said. "My sister suggested this to me a long time ago, but I brushed it off as a ridiculous idea. Agathe, I'm sure you know that Lissa was very ill." Agathe nodded. "Thank God she's alive, but it's going to take her a while to recover. I could use some help around the house, cleaning, dishes, and such. Would you...would you like to do that for us, in exchange for some extra money? At least until Lissa's well enough to resume her chores? It would be a big favor to both of us, and I'm sure you could use the extra money. What do you think?"

"In other words, you're offering me a temporary job?" Agathe cleared her throat.

"Well, yes." Gaston shrugged.

"I'll take it!" Agathe smiled.

"Really? I mean, you will?" Gaston sputtered.

"Yes, Captain. Thank you. When would you like me to start?"

"Would tomorrow work? About noon time?"

"Perfect." Agathe cocked her head, smirking.

"Oh! Well, good." Gaston grinned gratefully. "Uh, I don't know what to say, but...thank you!"

"Thank _you!"_

"Do you need some help carrying that wood? Do you need a shelter for the night?"

"Thank you, no. I can manage just fine. And don't worry about me. I have a sufficient place to keep out the rain." Agathe said.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gaston tipped his hat. "Well, goodnight, Agathe."

"Goodnight, Captain. And thank you. I really appreciate it." Agathe grinned, walking away.

* * *

Gaston walked inside his house and was greeted by an eager Jesse. Gaston ruffled his neck. "Hey there, boy." He smiled. "You been watching over her while I was away?" Just then, Matilda appeared. She looked troubled. "Matilda! What's wrong? Is Lissa worse again?"

"No, sir." Matilda shook her head. "But I'm so glad you're back, Monsieur!"

"What is it? Something _is_ the matter!" Gaston gasped, panic filling his face.

"Your sister is absolutely distraught and won't rest until she sees you." Matilda explained. "She was crying a lot when I arrived. I was afraid she was delirious with a relapse and brought the doctor here. We put her to sleep for a while, and thankfully there are no signs of returning fever or anything. But she fought going to sleep tooth and nail. She's been awake for a couple hours but she is all upset again. She keeps asking for you. She's been asking and asking for you all evening. We've tried to calm her, but she keeps saying that she needs you and wants to see you. Sir, if she doesn't calm down, it could make her very ill again."

"I understand." Gaston gulped. He could hear Lissa up in her bedroom crying. "I'll go to her." He set the flowers aside, and throwing off his hat, he raced upstairs to his sister's room.

Lissa was clenching her covers and her face was buried in her pillow. Gaston opened the door and stepped inside. Lissa anxiously looked up. Her face was red and wretchedly tear-stained. "Lissa..." Gaston breathed with concern, approaching her.

"Ohh, Gaston!" Lissa wailed. She threw her covers back and dizzily tried to get out of bed. She wanted to run to him. But the sudden strenuous activity was too much, and she nearly collapsed as her feet hit the floor when she tried to stand. Gaston sprang forward and caught her in his arms before she fell.

"No, no, no." He shook his head and helped her back into bed, but she wouldn't release him. Sitting up, she buried her head in his chest, sobbing hard, and clung to him for dear life. "Shh. Lissa, what's the matter?" Gaston asked, shocked to find her so hysterical...and clingy! He wrapped his arms around her. "What is it? I'm here now. Just talk to me."

"Oohh, Gaston! I need you!" Lissa wailed.

"And I'm here." Gaston said. Lissa cried even harder. "Hey, calm down. Are you all right? Are your bites hurting you?"

Lissa pulled herself out a little but hung her head. "Gaston, I know!" She cried. "I know now! You've been so kind and thoughtful...and I...I didn't believe you! And...you were telling the truth...and I..." She blubbered, her words running together.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy." Gaston said calmly. "Slow down. Just try to calm down. I'm trying to understand what you're saying."

"Gaston, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lissa wept on his shoulder, clutching him tightly.

"For _what?"_ Gaston sputtered in dismay. "Sweetheart, you having _nothing_ to be sorry for!"

"For not believing you!" Lissa sobbed. "I was afraid and I didn't trust you when I should have! And you were being nice to me. Even Maurice told me that you were different and humble. Lefou told me to give you a chance. You were trying to do the right thing...and, and I didn't encourage you...and, and..."

"Shhh. It's all right, Lissa. It's all right." Gaston said soothingly, rubbing her back and patting her messy hair. "It's _okay._ I'm not mad at you. I understand. I understand: you were scared, and you had every reason to be..."

"But you're different! You're different now! And I wouldn't believe you..." Lissa wept on.

"Lissa, look at me." Gaston said, pulling her back so he could make eye contact. She was gushing tears and her body was shaking from breathing heavily. "Hey, it's all right." Gaston said softly, cupping her chin. His own eyes were growing misty...now that she finally saw the truth, and how hard it was for her to realize. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, you understand? I'd lost your trust, then I had to earn it back. It was my fault. If I hadn't been such a rotten scum, none of this would've ever happened and you wouldn't have had to be afraid of me. It was my own fault you didn't believe me. But you didn't do _anything_ to deliberately discourage me. You just didn't know if you could trust me again. I _am_ different, my dear, and with God's help I will try to be the brother I should've been. I don't ever want to hurt you again, Lissa! Not you, not anyone! And I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain."

"I _know_ you are." Lissa said confidently, feebly trying to smile but only choked down another sob. Gaston touched her face and smiled sadly, unable to keep his own tears inside any longer.

"Thank you, Lissa. That means more to me than you'll ever know, to hear you say that!" Gaston exclaimed. "I wish none of this had happened, but I'm so glad we're still together." At this point, Lissa began weeping again and hid her face in his shoulder, holding onto him tightly, as if her life depended on it. She was so overcome she couldn't stop the constant cloudburst of fresh tears.

"I love you, Gaston!" She sobbed loudly. "And I don't want you to leave. Please stay with me!"

"I love you too, my darling." Gaston smiled softly. "And I'm not going anywhere. It's all right." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head hard, then he just sat there holding her close while she cried her eyes out.

* * *

 **Is this the end? Gracious, NO! Is it close to being over? NO way! There is still so much more to be included! No, this story isn't even close to being over, not by a long shot!**


	17. Chapter 17 New and a Bit Alarming

**Do you ever have an idea for a chapter that you feel should be really good, and you can't wait to type it down then post it? But then all the 'in-between' details to give it more body have to be filled in, and you end up working on a project much longer than you had planned when the idea came?**

 **Oh, how I wish I could give you hints about some of the content I plan to include in this story, but I don't want to give you any spoilers! I hope you'll like it though as the plot progresses. The previous chapter was one of the major turning point ones.**

 **Oh, yes! Belle and Prince fluff in here!**

* * *

Lissa was finally starting to calm down. "Here." Gaston said, handing her his handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes then blew her nose and handed it back to him. "I don't want it." Gaston teased, scrunching up his nose at the soggy hankie.

"Ohh. Thank you." Lissa hiccuped, folding it and unfolding it in her hands. She wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. Gaston rubbed her shoulder. Jesse crawled up onto the bed with them. Lissa giggled and rubbed his ears. They were quiet for a few minutes, sniffling. Lissa rubbed her forehead, it was relentlessly pounding but this time she tried not to show it.

"Why don't you lie back down?" Gaston suggested. Lissa agreed and tried to get comfortable. "You all right?"

"My head hurts." Lissa whispered. Gaston put a cool cloth on her head. "Ohh. Thank you. That feels wonderful."

"What happened, Lissa?" Gaston asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't understand. When I left, you were scared to death that I was going to hurt you. And when I come back, you're clinging to me as if you'd been thrown to the crocodiles. Can you tell me what happened?"

Lissa sniffled and turned on her side. Reaching over to the nightstand, she handed him the note. Gaston read it and exhaled deeply. "I had no idea about it." Lissa said quietly. "Lefou found it. He gave it to me this afternoon, before you left."

Gaston whipped his head back to her. "So...you know? You understand what this was?" He asked.

Lissa sighed wistfully. "Yes, I believe I do. I have a pretty fair idea." She nodded. "Maurice told me that you were different. And if I'm honest, I _have_ noticed it. I wanted to believe it, but I was afraid to." She ran her index finger up and down the blanket. "Lefou told me to give you a chance to prove yourself. I tried, but I feel like I failed you."

"No, no." Gaston shook his head, and clasped her hand tightly. "You were scared, yes. But you never tried to drive me away. I _did_ notice that. I kept expecting you to, but I'm so glad you didn't! Well, not deliberately anyway."

"I wanted to see if you were sincere, but how could I do that if I sent you away?" Lissa replied.

Gaston smiled fondly. "Thank you, for giving me a chance." He'd noticed her grimacing as they spoke. "I think you need to get some rest. This is a bit much for right now. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay." Lissa smiled.

"Would you like me to turn down the lights?"

"Yes, thank you! That would be great. But leave the drapes open? I like to watch the rain. It's very relaxing."

"All right." Gaston agreed. He dowsed the candles and the lanterns.

"Thanks. That will help."

"Aw, sure. I'll see you later." He closed the door. He breathed heavily and just let the relief wash over him as his shoulders sagged. Words could not describe how wonderful he felt right now! She hadn't come right out and said that she forgave him, that was probably still a long way off. And they still had so much to talk about and work hard on. But, at least now Gaston could rest with the assurance in his heart that his sister knew his true colors, _now!_ Now, she trusted him enough to know that he hadn't been lying to her, and that he was trying hard to be a better person!

* * *

Gaston lightly stepped into the parlor. "Matilda? She has a headache and is trying to sleep. Is there some medicine you could give her?" He asked.

"Of course." Matilda nodded. "I'll get right on it." And she scurried up the stairs.

Gaston just stood there, smiling peacefully. Lefou studied him curiously. "So...everything all right?" He asked. Gaston hardly seemed to notice him, then shook his head.

"Huh?" He grunted. "Were you talking to me?"

"Yes. I asked, is everything all right?" Lefou repeated himself. "You look...happier."

Gaston grinned. "Thank you, Lefou...you've been a big help!" He patted his little buddy's arm, but that was all he said. Then stepped outside through the back door. Lefou was left standing there, confused but happy.

Gaston stood outside in the rain, looking up at the night sky and smiling gratefully. One couldn't see the stars through the clouds, but he didn't care. To him, it was a beautiful night. He gazed up at the sky, with a heart full of extreme gratitude. "Thank you." He said, before heading to the stables.

"So, how did it go?" Lefou finally asked when Gaston returned and sat down by the fireplace to keep warm.

"Shocking, that's what." Gaston simply said.

"Are you going to tell what happened, or what?" Lefou prodded. He was anxious to know.

"She didn't exactly say that she forgives me." Gaston started.

"Well, I don't think I'd really expect her to."

"Of course not." Gaston muttered. "But she really wanted to see me. She knows what happened, the night her fever broke. And she said that she _knows_ that I really am different now!"

"Really?" Lefou cheered. "That's great!"

"Yes." Gaston nodded. "This fight isn't over though, Lefou. We still have so much repair work to do. But at least, we know that we'll be working _together."_

"I'm really happy for you, buddy." Lefou smiled. "You know? Earlier...I was afraid that I was going to have to chase you down and pull you out of the woods again! You had me worried there for a while."

"Sorry." Gaston groaned.

"But do you see now? Doing the right thing _is_ worth it!" Lefou encouraged him.

"Let's not slide down the hill just yet, until we make sure the sled will hold everyone." Gaston snickered.

"Don't be such a sorehead." Lefou grinned. "Come on, admit it. You must feel exceptionally good right now."

"You're right, as always." Gaston nodded. "It does feel really good!"

Lissa slept through the night, but Gaston was much too wound up. He had so much to think about, so much to do, so much to plan ahead on. The road ahead was still long, and bumpy by far! But, at least now they were on it together, instead of jerking each other back and forth.

* * *

Lissa woke up. It was an overcast morning. She still felt abnormal, but she smiled as she thought of the wonderful turn in her relationship with her brother last night. "Thank you, Lord." She whispered. "Please help us with this." There was a quiet knock at the door. "Come in."

Gaston stepped in with a tray of food, with Jesse plopping along beside him. "Morning!" He greeted cheerfully, trying to hide how awkward he truly felt. For once in the morning, Lissa smiled at him: a _real_ smile.

"Hi." She said timidly, slowly sitting up and fluffing her pillows behind her. "Mmm. Smells good." Gaston set the tray down in her lap.

"How do you feel today?" He asked.

"Better." Lissa nodded. "And lousy. Hey, boy." She patted Jesse's head.

"You hungry?"

"Mmm-hmm! Who cooked this? It smells really good."

" _Who_ do you think cooked it?" Gaston replied.

"Someone you paid off?"

"Oh, eat your breakfast!" Gaston huffed. Lissa chuckled.

"Oh no you don't!" She scolded Jesse who was licking his lips and panting eagerly for her breakfast. She noticed that there was a small vase of flowers in her lap. She smiled, sniffing them. "Thanks." She looked at him gratefully. This time, she didn't avoid eye contact even though she _did_ feel shy, around her own brother! "They're pretty."

"You're welcome." Gaston whispered, smiling. The last time he'd given his sister flowers, she didn't appreciate them because he had been only trying to buy her cooperation not to tell anyone what he'd done to Maurice. Another wave of guilt washed over him at that memory and he didn't realize he was hanging his head.

"Can we talk?" Lissa asked.

"Uh...sure." Gaston gulped. He wasn't looking forward to this, but it had to be done. Lissa patted the edge of the bed beside her legs and he sat down with his hands folded and his elbows resting on his knees.

"I..." Lissa began slowly, also feeling incredibly nervous and awkward. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies. "I...I feel like there are some things I've missed." She said.

"What kind of things?" Gaston inquired.

"Memories, I think." Lissa replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Memories?" Gaston's ears perked, this good be good or bad for him.

"Jumbled fragments, like I'm trying to find missing parts of my brain." Lissa scratched the back of her head. "I must have been pretty sick, huh?"

"Yes, you were. Very sick." Gaston responded despondently.

"Gaston? When you said you wouldn't hurt me anymore..." she looked down as she said that, "...I...did you say that to me when I was sick?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. _Several_ times."

"You did?"

"Yes." Gaston touched her hand. "But you _must_ believe me, I meant every word!"

Lissa silently nodded. "When you told me that yesterday, it felt like I'd heard you say it before, but nothing came to my mind. I seemed to think for sure that I'd heard it, but I thought maybe it was just from wishful dreaming while I was sleeping."

"Anything else you're trying to remember, or think you can remember?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell what's real and what was just delirium. I think I slightly remember... _you,_ talking to me...I think we were out in the woods. Must have been when I was attacked. Anyway, it was dark, but you seemed so worried, and I sure didn't feel good at the time, I remember that!"

"You're on track so far." Gaston added. "I remember those moments too well."

"And I think I remember someone hurting me."

"Hurting you?" Gaston sat straighter and gazed at her suspiciously at that comment.

"I woke up, hearing voices, and my body felt like it was being branded!" Lissa trying to explain. "But whoever was doing it just kept doing it to me, everywhere."

"That's understandable." Gaston said. "Must have been when Dr. Tanner had to cleanse your wounds the first time."

"That explains it." Lissa agreed. "I...I also think I heard your voice a lot, though I can't remember everything that was said. Right now all I can remember is, you sounded very sad and concerned." Gaston sighed. He was relieved to hear that, glad that she was remembering his newly tender side, though the details weren't all clear. "Gaston? What's happened to you? Why were you so worried?" Lissa asked seriously.

Gaston turned toward her. "You're my sister. It's my job to worry." He said, his voice beginning to crack. No person should have to ask a loved one why they were worried about them! "Lissa, I never thought I would actually lose you, to _death._ I always thought that I would be there to rescue you, no matter what! But this time, that didn't happen." He hung his head.

"But...you _did_ save me. Didn't you?" Lissa interjected.

"I was almost too late, but it was all my own fault in the first place, driving you away." Gaston gulped. "You fled me in fear, something that never have ever happened! I've always bragged up swooping in to be the hero, jumping in and performing the rescue before any harm could be done. That was my fantasy. But this time, that wasn't the case. Yes, I kept the wolves from fully killing you. But I almost didn't! And...by the time I _did_ arrive on the scene, I..." He gulped hard at the memory, trying to stifle a sob, "...you were near dead! There was so much blood, and..." He raised his fist to his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Lissa told him. "If you don't want to talk about it right now..."

Gaston sniffled and looked at her sadly. "You asked me why I was worried." He cried. "Lissa, my dear sister, I love you!" He touched her face. "I...I know I ruthlessly haven't been loving to you at all. But I hope you can understand _now_ how much I want you to be safe and happy. I hope you know that."

Lissa's eyes were tear-filled now too. "I believe I do... _now."_ She whispered. She wondered if Gaston wanted to end this conversation for now. It was just too painful and deep to express so suddenly at the moment. Gaston stared down at his hand, overcome by her words. "Look, we have so much to talk about." Lissa spoke up. "Why don't we just drop _this_ for now, all right?"

"I'd really appreciate that!" Gaston nodded. Lissa lay back comfortably in her pillows, silently watching him. Gaston loudly grunted and rubbed his face, trying to compose himself. He sadly smiled. "Hey, you haven't touched your breakfast." He pointed out.

"I forgot about it." Lissa sighed. They both just sat there in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Lissa tried to eat, but she surely didn't feel hungry anymore. Jesse watched her every bite with keen interest. "Hey, just out of curiosity, have you been to the tavern much?" Lissa asked nervously.

"No." Gaston answered. "I haven't been there since the day you were attacked."

"What?!" Lissa gasped. That had been, what-over seven days ago-?! Lissa could not imagine Gaston not visiting his tavern at all! "You haven't?"

"No."

"How come?"

"I've felt more needed here. And I...to be honest, I just really don't want to."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you were that worried about me." Lissa smiled. "But, Gaston? Are you ever going to go there again?"

"Of course I will." He said doubtfully. He looked at her again. "Truth is, I really don't want to. What if I...what if I step in there, in the familiar environment of being admired by everyone, and I...I start becoming a selfish tyrant again?"

"Oh." Lissa mumbled. His fears didn't exactly calm her either. At least she knew now that he _didn't want_ to be an unkind jerk anymore! But he was still Gaston the great hunter, the war hero. Lissa also felt a little frightened at his mentioned thoughts. What could she say to that? What would Mother say? Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "Do you want to become like you were before?"

"No! Never!" Gaston blurted out anxiously. "I don't ever want to be like that again! But, I can still feel the desire to be admired. I've realized that appearing amazing on the outside, is _nothing_ if my heart is filled with greed and lust."

"Gaston, you truly feel bad for what you've done." Lissa said. "If you really want that badly to be different than you were, I think you can. But you'll have to remember to _choose_ what you're going to be. A wise man I know once told me that our lives are mostly made up of what they are by choice. It took me a while to see it that way. Gaston, you've asked God for help, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"And you have friends who know you want to be different, don't you?"

"A handful, yes."

"Then you should be all right." Lissa smiled wearily. "You're not alone anymore. And that alone is amazing in itself. I'll pray for you. If you're as determined about this as you keep trying to act, then I think you'll be okay. I...I hope." Gaston smiled at her thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Lissa." He whispered. "Botching the rescue at the wolf attack was the first time in years that I truly felt like a failure. I know, I know. I've always said that I'm Gaston, and that I fail at nothing. But...this was out of my control and didn't end the way I'd planned. That startled me."

"You've always been the kind of person who thinks he _has_ to be in charge and have control." Lissa said without looking at him. "It drove you nuts if something didn't go your way."

"I know. And I'm still worried about falling back into that mindset."

"Don't let it control you. None of us like being said 'no' to, but it's part of life. And you have to remember that even _you_ have to be told 'no' sometimes." Lissa said. Gaston bit his lip. That sounded so much like something his mother would say. She was telling him the truth, as usual, but this time she did it with a tone of encouragement instead of irritation. "If you know it's not right, don't do it!"

"You make it sound so easy." Gaston interjected. "It's _not."_

"I know." Lissa grunted. "But that's what has helped me all these years. And just remember that Someone is always watching you, even if no one else sees!" Gaston stifled a chuckle. How many times had he been told _that_ when he was a boy? At the time, he didn't care. He just waved it off as his mom being bossy and a fusspot. But this time, he hung onto the words.

"When did you get so smart?" He teased lightly.

"You said it runs in the family." Lissa grinned. He playfully tugged on her hair. "Ow." She snickered. "I thought you had outgrown that."

"With a gabby sister like you, I had to find some way to quiet you down!" Gaston smirked. He looked out the window. "Gracious. Look at the time! I have some things to do."

"All right. When do you think I can get out of bed?"

"Are you up to it?"

"I'm not ready to start doing chores just yet, but my legs are beginning to feel restless."

"We'll try this afternoon, all right?"

"Yeah." Lissa agreed.

* * *

Agathe arrived at noon time sharp. She looked different. She'd washed her face, her hair was tied back with a scarf revealing her locks, and she was wearing an apron. "Agathe? Is that really you?" Gaston sputtered.

"Is _this really you?"_ She asked back with her hands on her hips. Gaston blushed with shame and embarrassment. "So..." Agathe asked with her hands on her hips, "What would you like me to do first? If I'm going to be paid for my time, I'd better get to work!"

"Come in. I'll show you." Gaston ushered her inside.

Agathe was a wiz at house-keeping. For a dirty beggar who lived on the streets, Gaston was blown away by her cleaning skills when he returned from going into town. Well, he had never taken the time to really get to know her and he was extremely grateful for her help. He told her she should take a break as she'd been working nonstop since he'd left, but the older woman glared at him. "Just stay out my way." She scolded.

* * *

It was lunch time and Gaston went upstairs to see if Lissa wanted anything. He opened the door and found her not in bed, but lying on the floor! He gasped and rushed to her side. "Lissa! Please speak to me! Are you all right?" He blurted out in a panic.

"Yes...I'm okay." Lissa groaned. Gaston gasped in relief. He quickly helped her back into bed.

"Are you all right? What happened?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. I made a fool of myself." Lissa muttered. "I woke up from sleeping, and I heard a lot of rustling around the house. I decided to see what was going on."

"Alone? Without assistance?" Gaston sputtered. "Darling, I know that you're recovering, but you're still not back to your normal self yet. You should've waited for me! I would've helped you."

"I know." Lissa nodded, embarrassed. "I wanted to see how good I could do it on my own, but...as you can see, I didn't get very far."

"Yes. Lissa, please don't do that again!" Gaston begged. "I thought you had hurt yourself when I saw you on the floor. You scared me!" Lissa frowned and stared at her feet. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa grunted.

Gaston grinned. "Hey? How would you like to be downstairs in the parlor for a change?" He suggested.

"That would be nice!" Lissa smiled. Gaston carefully helped her sit up, slip into her bathrobe and mules, and she slowly shifted her legs to the edge of the bed. "Oh. I can't forget _this!"_ Lissa quickly grabbed her diary. Gaston shook his head. She and that little book were positively inseparable!

"Do you want to walk, or should I carry you?" Gaston asked.

"I'll _try_ to walk." Lissa said nervously. "But...will you help me?"

"Sure. Just lean on me." Gaston nodded. Gripping his large hand, Lissa slowly rose to her feet. "You all right?" He asked, holding her steady.

"Uhh, a little woozy." Lissa gulped. "But at least I'm standing."

"You sure you want to do this?" Gaston asked with genuine concern. "I can carry you, it's no problem."

"Just let me breathe for a minute, then we'll try." Lissa said. She took a few slow, deep breaths. "All right."

"Take it slow." Gaston said seriously, sounding like a father.

"Don't worry!" Lissa laughed. Hanging tightly to his hand, she slowly shuffled her shaky legs forward. Her gait was wobbly, but being up out of bed indeed felt freeing! Halfway across the floor, her legs gave way and she started to fall forward, but Gaston held her up with his arm around her waist. "Oops." Lissa chuckled timidly.

"All right." Gaston said firmly. "I think that's enough."

"At least let me try to make it to the door." Lissa argued.

"You are stubborn, you know that?" Gaston huffed in irritation.

"I had a very good teacher." Lissa flashed him a smile. Gaston cleared his throat loudly. He knew she was teasing, but he couldn't deny the truth in it. Lissa carefully hobbled to the door and out into the hall, but when she saw the long descent of stairs, she quickly halted, already feeling dizzy.

"Too much for you?" Gaston asked.

"Yes." Lissa nodded. Slipping her arm around his neck, Gaston easily scooped her up and effortlessly carried her down the stairs in his strong arms. "This makes me feel like a little girl again." Lissa remarked. Gaston chuckled and brought her into the parlor.

"Where do you want to be? You want the sofa or the chair?" Gaston offered.

"The sofa please." Lissa told him. He gently set her down, trying to be tender with her scars. She readjusted the pillows while he draped the quilt over her legs. Even though Lissa understood that he was sincere in wanting to be a better person, she was still shocked at his thoughtfulness. She couldn't help but ask, "Hey? Uh, you feeling all right?"

"Never better. Why?" Gaston asked with his hands on his hips.

"You're acting funny."

"I prefer the word _different,_ if you don't mind." Gaston corrected her.

"I can do that." Lissa shrugged. "But this is so unusual."

"Let's hope it will become _usual."_ Gaston grinned, but he truly meant that and longed for it more than he could say. "Can I get you something? Some tea maybe?"

"Yes, thank you. With hot buttered toast?" She asked timidly.

"I'm not our housekeeper, you know." Gaston said sarcastically.

"You are for right now." Lissa teased with satisfaction. Let _him_ get a taste for what it means to keep house, for a while! "You asked, I answered."

"Oh, all right." Gaston sighed, rolling his eyes in mock irritation. He went into the kitchen.

Lissa opened her journal to find the page she'd left off on. She was taking a pencil to the paper when she heard footsteps. Expecting it to be her brother, she looked up and her jaw dropped. "Ag-Agathe?!" She blurted out. "Agathe?"

"You said that before." The secret enchantress chuckled.

"Agathe, what...what are you doing _here?"_

"I work here." Agathe simply replied.

"What?"

"Well, at least until you get back on your feet. Here, eat up and drink this." Agathe instructed, having mixed her ground herbs into the tea.

"Th-thank you, but..." Lissa was dumbfounded. "How did you get in here to do this? I mean, Jesse wouldn't chase you away, but Gaston..."

"I thought you said he was different." Agathe cut in.

"He is. I mean, I did! But still, I..." Lissa was fumbling with her words.

" _He_ offered me this temporary job, to help take care of you and the house till you are fully recovered." Agathe explained.

"Just out of the blue, like that!?"

"Well, in exchange for some extra tips." Agathe shrugged. "Oh, and an apology didn't hurt either."

Lissa gaped in utter disbelief. "I...I'm speechless!" Agathe's presence distracted Lissa from her writing. She was blown away by all that happened, in just a matter of a few days. Gaston gave Lissa the flowers he'd bought last night, and she received them without reserve. Lefou stopped by to visit and was glad to see Lissa out of bed, well, kind of. Gaston decided to go out with Lefou for a while but promised to be back by supper.

* * *

Gaston stood in front of his tavern, still feeling very uneasy about this. "Hey, you all right?" Lefou asked.

"I don't want to go in there and then start messing up again." Gaston said. "Lefou, what if I become a louse again? I don't want to cause any more pain for anyone."

"Deep breaths." Lefou told him. "I'll keep an eye on you. Look, Gaston. You don't want to make bad choices again. If an idea bothers your conscience, just don't do it!"

"That's hard when bad choices have become such a habit." Gaston said.

"I know. But you won't know unless you try." Taking a deep breath, Gaston entered what had previously been his 'sanctuary'.

The place enveloped him with familiarity, but this time as he entered, he felt different than the last time he'd been here. Last time, he had gone to his chair to mope and stew after his argument with Lissa-not to mention that he'd slapped her, bound and gagged her then locked her up!-trying to figure out what to do about it. He hoped he wouldn't be badgered with questions. Carefully scanning the large room, he noticed that it was relatively light. His chair sat by the fireplace unoccupied. Hoping he wouldn't be bothered, he slowly made his way over to it. "It's not going to bite you." Lefou said, for his friend was staring at it as if it were a snake or something. To further illustrate that comparison, he _very slowly_ sat down.

Well, he wasn't immediately struck with a bolt of lightning, so that was a start. He sat up straight as if he was back in school. Lefou snickered. "Gaston, _would_ you relax? It's just a chair." Gaston let out a breath. Lefou was right, as usual. It _was only_ a chair. That's what it was, and that's what it always had been. Gaston grew less tense and lounged comfortably. "You look like you could use a drink. I'll get one for you." Lefou said and started to walk away, but Gaston grabbed the end of his coat.

"Thank you, Lefou. But, I'd really feel better if you didn't." He shook his head. "I'm not an emperor, and I'm no invalid either. I can get my own drink... _when_ I'm ready."

"Oh. Well, all right." Lefou shrugged. "Just trying to help."

"Thanks. But You're not my servant, and from now on, I'm going to really try not to treat you like one. I really meant it, Lefou, when I said that I don't deserve a friend like you. I still don't. But, I want you to know that I'm truly grateful for it." Gaston gazed at him hard. "Especially after the way I've treated you. I'm very sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Lefou grinned. But then he leaned down toward his friend and spoke in lower tones. "But since we're going to be real friends, we might as well be honest with each other." He whispered. "I'm really glad at how different you are now, but I'm still having a hard time trying to forgive the things you did to Lissa."

Gaston hung his head glumly. "I know. So is she." He whispered.

"Gaston!" The tavern keeper exclaimed excitedly. "It's really good to have you back."

"It's...nice to be back." Gaston tried to say cordially.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now, thanks."

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you for so long."

"Yeah." Added the blacksmith and several others gathered around.

"He's been taking care of his sister." Lefou answered for Gaston, since the guy didn't feel as cheerful as he tried to appear.

"Oh, yes." The baker nodded. "How is your sister?"

"Much better, thank you." Gaston smiled.

"When will she be in town again?"

"She's trying to get out of bed now. But I think it still might be a while before she can make it into town. She's still recovering, you know." Gaston said.

"Of course. We were all very concerned about her."

"She'll appreciate that."

"We've all been very worried about _you!"_ The tavern keeper told him.

"Now why would you fellows be worried about _me?"_ Gaston tried to ask casually.

"You haven't come here in almost two weeks! You really left a hole in that vacant chair of yours. The place just didn't feel right without you." The triplets' mother said.

"Been really dull without you starting fights or telling another great rescue story of yours." Another added.

"Yes." Gaston sighed. "Well, I had more important things to do."

"Well, it's good to see you back here."

" _Thanks."_ Gaston mumbled. His shifted to all his special decorations and trophies. Yes, he was indeed a skilled marksman, and he still loved hunting. But right now looking at them didn't bring him joy. Right now he was wrestling with hope he didn't deserved, and worry about the future consequences he did deserve. He had made a major life change in his attitude. What lay ahead for him?

* * *

When Gaston returned home that evening, Agathe shushed him as he came in. Lissa was still on the sofa, but she was fast asleep. "Everything all right?" Gaston asked.

"Yes, but she's worn out. We talked a lot. Does she always ask so many questions?"

"Ahem. I'm afraid so." Gaston nodded sheepishly.

"Frankly, I'm not used to it. If she didn't ask questions, she talked a lot. I think it finally caught up with her." Agathe crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess I better put her to bed." Gaston sighed. "Thank you for your help today, Agathe. You know? You actually really do nice work."

"Is that a _compliment,_ or a working-up-to-it insult?" Agathe eyed him suspiciously. Gaston frowned.

"It's a compliment!" He told her defensively. "Don't you know praise when you hear it?"

"I'm not used to getting praised about anything." Agathe confessed. "I'm accustomed to being despised and looked down on."

"I...I know. I'm sorry, Agathe." Gaston hung his head. "Here." He handed her her day's pay. "You've done enough for today." Agathe raised her eyebrows, still not used to him being so generous.

"Thank you, Captain. Goodnight."

Jesse was lying on the floor next to the sofa. Gaston gathered Lissa in his arms and quietly carried her upstairs, with the dog at his heels. He tucked her into bed, then quickly remembered her journal on the table downstairs. He frantically retrieved it. He kissed her goodnight on the head then was about to dowse the lights when she opened her eyes, startling him a little. "Hey! I thought you were sleeping." He sputtered.

"I was." Lissa yawned, still groggy. "When did you get home?"

"A little bit ago." Gaston replied. Lissa grunted sleepily in return. "Would you like some dinner?"

"Mph." Lissa mumbled, turning on her side with her eyes closed. "By the way, did you go to the tavern?"

"Yes, I did."

"So? How was it?"

"Fine. Normal, but different." Gaston shrugged.

"You didn't start any trouble, did you?" Lissa asked.

"Not today." Gaston gulped.

"Good." Lissa yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep. 'Night."

"'Night."

* * *

With Agathe's remedy, Lissa was recovering faster than one would expect after such a physically disorienting ordeal. Dr. Tanner didn't stop in as much anymore but he was very pleased with Lissa's progress in recovery when he did make a house call. Agathe's assistance gave Matilda a chance to see to other patients in the village. Dr. Tanner finally declared that her wounds were healed and that she could gradually start resuming normal life again. The good doctor also noticed that Lissa didn't seem as timid anymore. She'd always been friendly, but there was something encouragingly different about her manner now. Dr. Tanner had been quietly observing her interactions with her big brother and was happy to see that they actually appeared that they were _more_ than just getting along!

There was still an air of unwanted awkwardness between Lissa and her brother as they interacted with each other. Neither wanted to engage the other in deep topics of conversation, unless they were up to talking about it. They'd act polite, but just rolling with conversation on everything or nothing helped put them both at ease, and they always felt better afterwords. Gaston bit his tongue a lot, trying hard to break his old habit of being a manipulator. It was _not_ easy! It was one of the biggest habits he'd ever had to break, and he could feel years' worth of buildup having to be wielded out. But Lissa noticed his efforts and she appreciated it tremendously. On the other foot, Lissa still teased him of course-they were siblings after all-, but with his new manner, she tried to be lighthearted and encouraging. Gaston found it quite refreshing. They were both suspicious of how they were truly thinking of each other on the inside, but they kept trying to be there for each other, even if they both felt anxious about it.

* * *

 **Diary Entry:**

" _It's incredible! I know that he is still Gaston, and that old lifestyles don't just vanish overnight the way we'd like them to. But still, I cannot believe this is the same guy who less than three weeks ago was treating me like his captive! I still have struggles. There's something sweet, and almost kind. Oh, how well I know that he has been mean, beyond coarse, and so unrefined! But, I can't truly always say that about him now. It's wonderful but complicated all at the same time. And now he's dear and so unsure of himself. This is not the same arrogant guy who drooled over himself in the mirror every day! I believe that this change...is real! But still frightening. It's all so new and a bit alarming. I mean, two months ago...no, ONE month ago, who'd have ever thought that this could be? It's a miracle._

 _These old fears keep lingering, even though I kept telling them now there's no reason to. I'm still afraid at times that he might get mad at me for saying something he doesn't like, or worse. But when I see him giving consideration for my true feelings, and him not bragging about himself every hour of the day, I can't help but believe that he is trying hard to be a true gentleman. _

_I still often wonder if he'll become harsh again for a terrible reason. But the fact is that now, even if he did, I don't think he'd truly mean it. But I sure as heck don't want to find out!_

 _I've prayed dauntlessly for the Lord to take away all these old fears as they seem unnecessary now. But they're still there. I hope it's not like that the rest of our lives!"_

* * *

Gaston had not given her the right kind of attention for so long, and now that he was, Lissa found herself inwardly craving it more and more, including moments when he needed his solitude. It was so hard not to, after his long negligence. In the back of her mind, Lissa wanted to be back up and doing things again, but if she was honest, right now sometimes the other half of her didn't want to get well! It was wonderful to have such a doting brother while she wasn't well and Lissa was wrestling with herself not to let herself believe she could keep this up the rest of her life. She needed to get back into the swing of life, routine, but it was so hard to want to, especially when Gaston treated her so affectionately because she'd been under the weather.

One morning, Lissa was still lying in bed though she should've gotten up half an hour ago. She wanted to wallow around in bed and be waited on, but she truly knew better. She punched her pillow. "Come on, girl!" She scolded herself. "Get up! It's time to do things for yourself again. And Gaston can't be with you all the time. He has his own life to live. Just be glad that now he's not making a rotten joke of it! Start getting busy and show some appreciation. Come on, get up." She slowly sat up and stood on her feet. That was a start, but by that afternoon, she was glad she'd chosen to be doing things again.

* * *

Lissa was sweeping the kitchen when Gaston entered through the parlor. It was good to see her back up and about again, though he was worried that she might overdue it. "Hi." Lissa glanced in his direction.

"Hi. I'm going to be pretty busy in town today." Gaston explained.

"All right." Lissa waved then sneezed from the dirt she was sweeping up.

"Bless you." Gaston chuckled. "Hey, don't work yourself to death, all right?"

"I'm just trying to get back into enjoying chores." Lissa grinned. "You know, I was starting to feel spoiled while I was sick, very easily! I enjoyed it, but I want to get out of that mindset."

"I see, but I'm serious." He said firmly. " _Don't_ overdue it!"

"All right." Lissa shook her head. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay. I think you've done enough." Gaston said, taking the broom from her hands.

"I'm not done!" Lissa argued. Gaston grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." He said. Lissa was curious but shook her head, ridiculously thinking he was going to make her go to bed. "Take off that work apron and get your shawl. There's a little chill today."

"What's going on?" Lissa asked.

"How would you like to go for a nice, long drive?" Gaston grinned.

"That would be great!" Lissa blurted out excitedly.

"Good. Well, Maurice is outside, waiting. I asked him to take you."

"What? You embarrassed to be seen with me?" Lissa teased.

"That's not funny." Gaston frowned. "You missed him for a long time. I thought it might nice."

"Oh, all right. Thank you, Gaston. I'd really like that." Lissa smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now off you go, and have a good time." Gaston waved her off.

"Thanks!" Lissa skipped outside quickly, like a giddy little girl. "Oh, wait! I forgot!" She gasped and dashed back inside up the stairs. Gaston furrowed his brows, unable to imagine what she'd left behind. "I need this." Lissa waved her journal in her hands. "You just never know. Bye!" She closed the door behind her as she scurried outside.

"What is it with her and that book?" Gaston muttered to himself. "I know it's special to her, but still!"

"Hello, Maurice." Lissa greeted eagerly.

"Hello, Lissa. Good to see you." Maurice smiled.

"You too." Lissa replied as she hopped up into the wagon. Maurice placed a blanket over her legs.

"It's a bit cold today."

"Yes. Thank you for doing this." Lissa smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"So, where are we going?"

"How would you like to visit Belle?"

"You mean, at the castle?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I'd love to!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Well, let's be off then. Let's go, Philippe."

* * *

Gaston was heading into town as Jesse trotted up to him with a small animal carcass in his mouth. He brought it to Gaston and proudly set it down at the hunter's feet. Gaston rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "Come on, Jesse." He groaned in amusement. "How many times have I told you, a great hunter doesn't waste his time on rabbits?" Jesse hung his head in protest. He nudged the animal closer to Gaston's boots. "Oh, please. Don't get all mushy on me. Get rid of this, will you?" Jesse picked the dead rabbit back up in his mouth and trotted to the side of the house where he started to dig a hole. "The smoke house is on the other side!" Gaston told him, but the dog ignored his master after having been scolded. "Okay, be that way." Gaston threw his arms up, walking away. "Don't listen to me. Mongrel." He wasn't truly upset, he was just being playful. Jesse knew what Gaston was like when he was _really_ upset.

"Where's the mirror?" Lefou teased as he came into view.

"What do you mean?" Gaston asked in confusion.

"I thought maybe you were talking to yourself again." Lefou grinned. "Hey, Lissa looks great." He nudged Gaston's arm. Gaston merely grunted as he watched Maurice drive away.

"I'm very concerned for her, Lefou." Gaston said wistfully, with a sad, faraway look.

"Why?" Lefou creased his brow. "Look at her out there. She's back on her feet, her wounds are healed, and she's really happy!"

"I know." Gaston whispered.

"What's to worry about?" Lefou asked in confusion. Gaston didn't answer, and only continued to stare off into space. Something was deeply troubling his mind.

"Well, uh...hey, we'd better get to going if we want to finish before supper."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Right, let's go." Gaston nodded.

* * *

Lissa sadly recognized the tree where Gaston had abandoned Maurice that one terrible night. As they passed it, the vivid memories of that night came back into her mind in perfect detail. Her face felt hot with anger as she remembered all too well Gaston's callous, blatant attitude about getting Maurice out the way so he could marry Belle. The anger made her shiver. Maurice glanced at her. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Lissa grunted, pulling her shawl closer around her shoulders. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of all the horrible ways Maurice could've died, if it hadn't been for Agathe stepping in. "Maurice?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about Agathe?"

"Not much. Most of the time I've known her, she's been a bit of a recluse." Maurice shrugged.

"Yes. Even while she was working for us, she was very vague about her passed life." Lissa groaned. "I wanted to ask her about her family, and about how she fended for herself, but she didn't want to talk about it. Do you know where she's from?"

"No."

* * *

Soon they reached the castle gates, and turned the corner. Lissa's eyes widened when she saw the enormous domain. Her jaw dropped in awe. "I...I never even knew there was a castle nearby!" She exclaimed.

"Neither did the rest of us, until I stumbled on it by accident." Maurice said.

"Maybe it wasn't really by _accident."_ Lissa sighed.

"No, I don't think so either." Maurice agreed. As they pulled up to the courtyard, a little dog ran to them yapping.

"Aww." Lissa smiled. Maurice helped her down. Lissa knelt and reached her hand out at the little pooch. "Come here. Come here." She smooched. "It's all right. Come on." The dog sniffed her hand then licked her face. Lissa laughed.

"That is Madame Garderobe's pet." Maurice said.

"Madame Garderobe..." Lissa tried to remember. "The diva singer?"

"Aye." Maurice nodded. Just then, a little boy raced out to them.

"Froufrou! Come on, we're not finished yet." Chip scolded the dog. "Oh, Bonjour, Monsieur Maurice!" Chip bowed.

"Hello, Chip. I brought a friend along."

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." Chip smiled.

"Bonjour." Lissa smiled back. "Let me guess. You must be...Chip! Am I right?"

"How did you know?" Chip gaped.

"Oh, my good friend Belle has told me a lot about you." Lissa shrugged.

"I like you. You're pretty."

"Oh." Lissa blushed sheepishly. "As pretty as Belle?"

"Belle's the most beautifulest. But you're pretty too."

"Oh, thank you." Lissa chuckled.

"Chip! Chip!" An older woman's voice rang out. An elegantly dressed lady with soft eyes and golden hair came scurrying out onto the steps. "Chip, get back inside this instant. You're not even wearing a coat! Now go back in before you catch a cold." Mrs. Potts said.

"Aww, Mama." Chip groaned.

"Listen to your Mother." Maurice warned him. Chip pursed his lips and picking up Froufrou, he carried the little dog back inside.

"Monsieur." Mrs. Potts nodded to Maurice.

"Madame." Maurice tipped his hat.

"Mrs. Potts?" Lissa asked.

"Why, yes, dearie." Mrs. Potts smiled warmly, doing a curtsy.

"Belle has spoken of you often." Lissa said. "I'm her friend, Elise. But everybody calls me Lissa."

"Well then, Lissa, why don't you both come inside and get warm?"

"That sounds good to me." Maurice agreed readily.

"Just follow me." Mrs. Potts gathered up her skirts and led them inside the castle lobby. Lissa was exploring it all with her eyes. She was captivated, especially by the grand staircase.

"It's like something you read about but never believe you'll actually ever see." She remarked.

"Ahh, Monsieur Maurice, you have returned." A sturdy man in a gold coat appeared and bowed with such poise. Standing next to him was a darker skinned woman dressed all in white. Her smile was contagious. Lissa couldn't help smiling back.

"Yes, Lumiere." Maurice said.

"Ahh, and who is this? A new guest, no?" Lumiere asked hopefully. Lissa liked him right away.

"For the day, yes." Maurice answered.

"Good day." Lissa smiled with a curtsy. "I am Lissa. I feel as if I already know you both, from what Belle has told me."

"Lumiere, at your service. You are our guest." He bowed.

"And I'm guessing you must be Plumette." Lissa gave her a knowing smile.

"Aye, Mademoiselle." Plumette grinned widely. "Please make yourself comfortable and feel free to ask any questions."

"Thank you."

"Lumiere, have you seen my daughter?" Maurice interrupted.

"Aye." Lumiere nodded. "She and the master went off to gallivant for a ride she said. That was quite a while ago, I expect they should be returning any moment. So, Miss? What would you like first, a grand tour?"

"No tours until they've had a spot of tea." Mrs. Potts interjected. She ushered Maurice and Lissa into the parlor.

* * *

Shortly after, Belle and Prince Robert entered the lobby. He took her coat. "Thank you." Belle smiled. "Shall I see what Mrs. Potts has whipped up from the kitchen? Then after we've had a snack, I can get myself ready for Papa arriving with my guest."

"What's wrong with how you look now?" Robert gazed at her through narrowed eyes, 'the look' her Beast had given her countless times, trying to look stern but beneath it he was being very playful.

"Nuh-uh." Belle retorted. "We just got through riding, and I would at least like to make my hair presentable."

"If your so-called friend can't like you for how you look even untidy, then I think I shall dismiss this 'guest' as soon as they reach the door." Robert huffed.

"Hey!" Belle scolded. "Don't you dare. You can't speak that way about my friend Lissa."

"Oh no?" Robert arched his eyebrows. First impressions had often led to his downfall.

"That's right." Belle said with her hands on her hips. "Lissa has always been my best friend my age who was a girl, in the village and that has not changed. She is a very nice person, Robert, and I ask you this once to please just reserve judgement till you get to know her."

"Lucky she's your guest, and not mine."

"I'll say! Now if you'll excuse me, I must go." Belle scurried. "Trust me, you'll see why I liked her so much as a friend." Then she muttered to herself in lower tones as she trumped up the stairs, "As if I could say the same for that brother of hers!"

Belle felt bad when she was informed that Maurice and Lissa had already arrived. She and Robert entered the parlor together. "Papa! Lissa!" Belle cheered and ran to hug both of them.

"It's good to be back, my dear." Maurice smiled.

"I've missed you, Belle." Lissa said.

"I'd like to say the same, but unfortunately, I've been so busy with wedding plans." Belle confessed.

"Unfortunately? What is that supposed to mean?" The prince asked suspiciously.

"A matter of courtesy." Belle rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lissa. You look so much better than the last time I saw you. It's wonderful to see you looking so well!"

"Thank you. And I'm feeling so much better!" Lissa exclaimed. "In more ways than one."

"I'm so glad. Ah, Lissa. Someone I should like you to meet. Lissa, this is Robert. Well, his highness the Prince." Belle corrected herself. She was so used to calling him by his first name as he preferred.

"Would you lay off that fancy stuff?" Robert muttered. "You make me sound like a very old man." The girls giggled. Robert stepped forward. "Good day, Mademoiselle. I trust you had a safe journey?"

"Yes, and very pleasant for the most part." Lissa smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Your Highness. So, you're the man who won Belle's heart! Belle is special, so some of us knew it would have to take someone pretty special to win her heart! And after everything she's told me, I find your story fascinating!"

"Oh. Thank you." Robert smiled. Belle was right, maybe he'd been too hasty in his judgement. But after the way he'd heard that many of the villagers had treated Belle, he never knew which ones they were when he met them. "Well, I'm sure you and Belle have lots to talk about, so if you'll excuse me, I'll let her be your hostess."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Lissa was so full of stories and excitement when Maurice returned her home. The Beast's gift of his library to Belle had captivated her-not to mention the library itself-, but also Belle had done something very, very special for Lissa today: she'd asked her to be her maiden of honor in the upcoming royal wedding. Lissa was thrilled and accepted. Lissa couldn't wait for Gaston and Lefou to return so that she could tell them all about her wonderful visit to the castle. She was bursting to share it. Lefou arrived but told Lissa that Gaston had an errand to do for business in another village and wasn't sure when to expect him back. Lissa was disappointed, but Lefou listened to her adventure and couldn't help but feel happy himself when he saw how merry she was. "It was Gaston's idea!" She told him. "It was so thoughtful."

Lefou smiled. He couldn't get over how her happiness added to her beauty, but more so was that she was thinking highly of her brother. Lefou was beginning to see his dear friend in a way he had not noticed before.

* * *

It was late when Gaston returned home, but his mission had been a secret and he didn't want it spoiled. Jesse greeted him with a wagging tail. "Hello? I'm home!" Gaston called.

"Oh, hi! You're home!" Lissa exclaimed, coming in from the kitchen.

"Yep. Sorry I took so long." Gaston mumbled. Lissa gave him a big hug. "Well! What was that for?" Gaston gaped in surprise. "Not that I'm complaining..."

"That was so thoughtful of you today. Thank you!" Lissa told him, positively giddy.

"Oh, that." Gaston nodded. "I'm...guessing you had a good time."

"It was wonderful. Thank you so much!"

"You're most welcome." Gaston smiled. "But before you go rambling like there's no tomorrow, I'm pretty tired. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lissa said, a bit disappointed, but still so excited as she couldn't wait to write more tonight.

"Thank you!" Gaston gasped in relief. "Sorry, but I've had a long trip and my ears do not feel prepared for you hearty 'thanks' I know I'm going to hear in every detail."

"Well, I'll get out of your way." Lissa sighed and went upstairs.

After a while Gaston hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings, but she'd seemed to take it pretty well. Yet, he still felt he'd been a little blunt. He'd do the night chores then talk to her. Unbeknownst to him, she was having a delightful time writing away.

* * *

Gaston was getting ready to turn in for the night but went into his sister's room to kiss her goodnight. He stepped in quietly but, she was already dozing, the day's events finally catching up to her. Gaston grinned as he saw her journal stretched out on her and a lead pencil still in her hand. Apparently, she had been writing lots into the night with no intention of keeping track of the time. Gaston smiled, shaking his head. "Will you never stop?" He chided. He leaned down and gently took the journal and the pencil, setting them aside on the nightstand. He pulled the outer covers from the foot of the bed and draped them over her. "Goodnight, my _girl_ writer." He smiled, kissing her head. He snickered, stroking her cheek then blew out the candle and went to bed. But he couldn't sleep.

Gaston was worried. The true days in the sun were beginning to smile on them again, yet Gaston could not rid himself of this gray feeling of impending doom that always creeped up on him at the end of the day. He tried to keep up a cheerful, brave facade around everybody else, but in truth, he was deeply worried. Maurice had not spoken to him again yet about their very first conversation, when the older man had said he would bring attempted murder charges against him. Gaston wondered endlessly: would Maurice let it go, or did he still feel it warranted being carried through?

* * *

 **Ohh, that took a while! Some of the details of Lissa's visit to the castle and Belle and Robert's upcoming wedding were and will be spared for two reasons: one, I don't feel like writing all of it. Number two, it would sound too much like my story Brother Dear. Oh, I'll write the wedding but not in such elaborate detail, and it's pretty much the same as in Brother Dear except that Gaston is alive.**

 **What more is in store for them? Has Lissa forgiven him? Can he forgive himself? Oh, I have so much more planned to put in here, Lord willing. Can't believe October is here already!**


	18. Chapter 18 More Than a Friend

**I'm finally registered in training program for certified nurse's assistant! Class starts on the sixteenth, but thankfully classes are once a week. To all my readers, I have every intention and desire to try and keep working my stories-sadly, some I am having terrible writer's block on-! My main worry right now is getting to class on time.**

 **My next chapter for There IS a Beast Running Wild is in the works! It's still part of the battle scenes, so that's one reason it's taken me so long, trying to figure out how to put the right scenes where.**

* * *

Gaston barely slept but he was still up before his sister. She came downstairs to join him for breakfast. Jesse bounded up to her wagging his tail. "Hi." She smiled, stooping down and kissing her dog on the head. "Morning." She said pleasantly to Gaston as she sat down at the table.

"Morning." He replied, sipping his coffee.

"So, Lefou isn't here yet?"

"Nope." Gaston grinned, the thoughts of Lefou cheering him up a little.

"Guess what!" Lissa exclaimed.

"What?" Gaston asked, not as excited.

"Belle is going to open and run a school!" Lissa announced.

Gaston's coffee went down his throat the wrong way and he had to cough and clear his throat loudly. He gaped, trying to catch his breath. "What did you say?" He panted.

"Belle is going to open a school for children." Lissa said proudly.

"That's not possible." Gaston shook his head in disbelief. Belle had always done things differently than her neighbors, but this was still a shock.

"Who says?" Lissa cocked her head, crossing her arms.

"It's just...it's just never been done before." Gaston replied.

"So? Do you also think it's a crime, like everybody else seems to?"

"N-no." Gaston said. "But how is she going to pull it off? Where is she going to get the authority?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Where do you think? Her fiance is the prince, remember? And he totally supports her ambition. He'll take care of all of that."

Gaston sighed. Yes, he remembered very well that Belle was promised to another man. "I'm sure she's really happy about that."

"Oh, she is!" Lissa agreed. "It's going to be at the castle. There's an old machine shop that's been vacant since the curse, and it's the perfect size for a schoolhouse. And it's right by the horse pasture, so the children will have a very nice view out the windows."

"Well, I have no doubt that she will be very good at it." Gaston smiled wistfully. "Belle never does anything with less than excellence."

"That's for sure." Lissa nodded, then she glanced at him suspiciously. "That's quite a selfless compliment, coming from _you!"_

"You think so?" Gaston raised his eyebrows.

"Would you like me to tell her you said that?" Lissa offered.

"Nah." Gaston muttered. "She'll probably just throw it off as another off-hand blunder in my self-flattery."

"Maybe. You're probably right." Lissa sighed, but she felt bad when she heard the hopeless self reprimand in his voice. "But Belle has a good heart. And I for one know she is still in confusion by the apology you gave her!" She giggled. Gaston grinned at that thought.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He whispered.

"Oh, I did! Thank you for asking Maurice to take me."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to keep thanking me every hour on the hour." Gaston snickered.

Lissa's face slightly fell. "I just want you to know how much I really enjoyed your thoughtfulness. I was just trying to show you that I didn't take it lightly."

"That's all right. I know you don't."

"Gaston?" Lissa asked slowly, with an uncomfortable tone.

"Hmm?" He grunted nervously. Her tone made him feel uneasy.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything you want. But I can't promise that I will answer you."

Lissa nodded. "How did Lefou happen to look for you that night?" She asked. "I mean, how did he know?"

Gaston hung his head. "I wasn't anywhere that he expected. I guess God sent him to find me, because I was...I was dead serious about...what I was planning to do."

"Please don't take this the wrong way!" Lissa pleaded.

"I'm listening." Gaston said. He reached his arm across the table and touched her wrist. "It's all right, darling. I'm not going to fly off the handle if you ask me something ugly." Lissa looked directly at his face. She was comforted by his touch and she could see the sincerity in his eyes, but inwardly she felt the old guard rise up, to defend herself with words, expecting him to blow up on her. She hated still feeling this way! She believed that he truly had no desire to hurt her, yet her mind still wasn't sure if he would do it. Gaston could see the suspicion in her eyes. Gaston had never been very good at reading people's body language, but that too had changed about him since he'd failed to protect his sister from those wolves. He tightened his grip on her. "I promise!" He told her firmly.

Lissa cleared her throat, trying to will her body to settle and believe his words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...is..." She gulped hard. Gaston watched and waited. "Some of the ways you've treated him, it's...those are not the qualities I would want in a true friend."

"Certainly not."

"But, he...Lefou was actually _worried_ about you?"

"Yes. Yes, he was. And I couldn't understand it either. He really didn't want me to take my own life!"

"That's what I'm trying to understand. I mean, Lefou has always been a good friend. And I know that I certainly didn't want you to. But, Lefou...after..."

"After the way I've treated him like a personal convenience." Gaston said for her.

"Yes! He would've been truly grief-stricken if...if you'd followed through with it. How is it that he ignored all of that and tried so hard to save you?"

"I asked him the same question that night." Gaston said. "You know what he told me?" Lissa shook her head. "He said it was because I was his friend. After me walking all over him, he still thought of me as a _friend!_ He said that just because I had disappointed him, that it didn't give him a right to abandon me."

"That's what he said?" Lissa asked in astonishment.

"That's what he said!" Gaston replied. "I don't know how he could put that rubbish aside so easily at the time, but I'm truly grateful he did!"

"Me too!" Lissa said, with tears in her eyes. "If he hadn't, I might not have gotten to know my _new_ big brother. And I don't know what I would've done, if I hadn't been given this chance that I have now." Gaston smiled at her and kissed her hand. They were both silent for a few minutes. "Oh, there's something very important I didn't tell you!" Lissa exclaimed.

"What's that?" Gaston asked suspiciously. _Don't tell me she's found a boyfriend!_ He thought. She had that giddy smile that made Gaston feel queasy. _Oh no! Please, God, not now! I'm not ready for this. Who is he? Who does he think he is, slinking around here trying to woo my innocent sister without my consent? I hate his guts. Why, she's just a child! She doesn't know the first thing about what men are really like. How come Jesse hasn't informed me about all this?_ Gaston was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard a word she'd said or even realized she was talking to him. He saw that his hand was curled into a fist. "Huh?" He grunted absent-mindedly, wagging his head to wake himself up.

Lissa sighed heavily. "Didn't you hear what I said?" She asked in half amusement and half exasperation.

"Sorry." Gaston pursed his lips guiltily. "What did you say?"

"Ohh." Lissa groaned, snickering. "Ahem. I _said,_ Belle has asked me to be her maiden of honor in the royal wedding! And I said yes!"

Gaston was half-relieved. "She did? You have? That was unexpected...I mean, that's… _great!_ That's really nice. I'm happy for you, little sister."

"Thanks." Lissa smiled. "By the way, when are you going to stop calling me that? I'm twenty-one-years-old, you know."

Gaston smirked. "I might be a blundering fool but I'm not _that_ blind!" He teased. "Do you really want me to stop calling you that? Because I don't care what age you are, you'll always be my frail kid sister to me!"

In truth, Lissa found it very endearing, but at times it was embarrassing. "Well, you don't have to totally stop, I suppose." She shrugged. "But would you please not do it in public?"

"Sure... _little sister."_ Gaston sneered. Lissa narrowed her eyes at him.

"And who are you calling frail?" She retorted. "If I can ride Magnifique without trouble at age nine, I don't think that's what you'd call a fragile flower."

"It is in _my_ book."

"That's just because you're a head and shoulders taller than most of the men in this village." Lissa smirked playfully. "By the way, thank you for your 'manly professional opinion'... _old man."_

" _Who's_ an old man!?" Gaston protested and Lissa giggled heartily. He anxiously ran his hand through his slick dark hair. "I'll have you know my roots are every bit as vivid as they were when I was seven!" Lissa snorted. "Now you've gone too far, you...you _girl!"_

"You called me _little_ sister. I had to come up with something to match your brotherly wit." Lissa laughed.

"Humph." Gaston growled, pretending to be stern. Lissa walked away, giggling. Gaston rose to his feet and immediately hurried to the mirror in his room. "I am _not_ an old man!" He pointed his index finger at his reflection. "Don't listen to her. She's just trying to get under your skin." He rolled his eyes, groaning. " _And,_ she is succeeding much too well! _Thank you for your manly professional opinion...old man!_ Old man, my foot. I'll have you know I don't have one gray hair on my body." He peered into the mirror closer, then it struck him! "Oh no! No, no, no! This is _not_ happening to me!" He grabbed the hand mirror, and double-checked. Sure enough, there was one... _one_ strand of gray hair against his sleek top. Gaston's shoulders sagged and he gazed pitifully up at the ceiling. "Why?!" He wailed.

"I've heard that gray hairs are often caused from stress." Lissa said. "That's a figure of speech by the way."

"Well, if that was your intention, you've certainly mastered that!" Gaston wailed again, glaring at his reflection. Lissa came to his side.

"Hey, I was only teasing." She said soberly. "Don't worry, you're not becoming old. Besides, it shouldn't make you feel so petrified."

"Oh, no?" Gaston glowered skeptically. "Then prey tell me exactly what it's supposed to make me feel like?"

"It's supposed to make you feel important. You are the head of the house, after all." Lissa grinned.

"Why does your kind always enjoy jangling my species up like a pot of swirly noodles?"

"I guess that's just the way God made us." Lissa sighed.

"Mmm." Gaston rumbled in his throat. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Him about that."

Lissa laughed. "Besides, your kind gives us our share of gray hairs too! Even more so."

"That is _not_ possible!" Gaston argued. "At least my level-headed side of the food chain know _why_ we get upset. You? You frittering females give us all kinds of reasons but what's bothering you."

"Ha." Lissa shook her head. "Since when have you suddenly become so knowledgeable about women?"

"I live with one." Gaston huffed. Lissa smiled.

"Does that mean I'm not such a little girl to you anymore?" She asked.

Gaston smiled fondly. "That image will never leave my mind, but I have realized that you are not so much that anymore. It's terrifying." Jesse came in barking and wagging his tail and the both of them heard a horse outside.

"I think Lefou's here now." Lissa said and left the room to greet their friend at the door. Gaston wasn't through with her yet for her sisterly banter. He still wanted to get even.

He followed her to the parlor. "He'll probably want a bite of food." He said. Lissa agreed and headed for the kitchen but before she could get there, Gaston tugged on her apron strings and pulled her backwards.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked. Gaston wore his famous twisted smile and started tying her to the china cabinet doors. "Hey!" Lissa growled.

"Old man, huh?" Gaston taunted playfully. "I'll teach you to call me an old man!"

"Let go of me." Lissa huffed in annoyance. "Release me!" Gaston stood back with his fists on his hips, smirking with satisfaction. Lissa tugged hard on her apron strings but it was no use. She was stuck."How do you expect me to get any work done, like this?"

"You're a smart girl. Figure something out." Gaston said cockily. She pffted with her lips and crossed her arms. Gaston answered the door before their friend even knocked."Morning, Lefou!" Gaston greeted cheerily.

"Hello, guys." Lefou returned. He noticed Lissa was just standing there, with a _what am I going to do with this guy_ look. But she didn't look angry and desperate as he'd grown used to saying in the passed months. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "I'm not, uh...interrupting anything important, am I?"

"Not at all." Gaston grinned.

"When do you expect to be back?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, we plan to be busy all day. So probably by supper, right, Gaston?" Lefou looked at him.

"Right." Gaston nodded, grabbing his coat and hat.

Lissa was gazing pensively at Lefou. She'd always known he was a loyal, easy-going friend. And he'd tried to be protective of her these passed months when Gaston had been unreasonable and harsh. But after their conversation this morning, Lissa couldn't help endlessly staring at Lefou. He was so much more than she'd ever thought before! He didn't seem to notice. But she was beginning to see him with new eyes.

"Have fun." Gaston teased her, putting on his hat. He was expecting her to scold him for leaving her like that, but she didn't say a word. In fact, it was as if she hadn't even heard him! Now that was odd. She had a most curious, funny look on her face. "Ahem! Uh, well...we'll be going now." He raised his voice.

"Huh? Oh, right. Have a...good time." Lissa answered.

"Uh...right. Let's go, Lefou." Gaston grumbled.

"Well, I hope you get out of it...whatever _it_ is." Lefou said lightly.

"Hmm? Oh, that. Right." Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Well, see you later. Bye." Lefou smiled widely, and to Lissa his smile looked more happy than she'd ever noticed before.

"Bye." Lissa said wistfully. Lefou tipped his hat and departed. "What a blessing he is. He's so much more than a friend. Much more. How he could forgive Gaston so easily and still care so much about him, I don't know. But I know one thing for sure now: Lefou is someone very special. I'm so glad he's like part of the family." Lissa started thinking odd thoughts, like what if they'd never met Lefou? What if he hadn't been there, especially recently? No! What if he had just never been there at all? The thought alone made Lissa feel as if she was going to cry.

* * *

 **Well, they're trying to work on their relationship. But the question still hangs: is Gaston going to end up going to jail, or will he be left free to live his life?**


	19. Chapter 19 A Challenge

**I'm not making any promises that Lefou and Lissa will end up together in this story. It would be cute, but no denial or confirmation on that idea. You'll just have to find out! Mostly it's because when we saw the live action film, it was my sister who feel in love with Lefou's character the first time we watched it. I like Lefou, and he really surprised me! But it feels more natural when I write him and Lissa as friends.**

 **IF, if, _if_ I do end up pairing Lissa and Lefou together in here, to be honest, though very cute the idea does feel very awkward to me. I am more open to the idea this time though since Brother Dear was the fanfic based solely on the movie and this one is pretty different. But you never know! **

**arewenishtar, your comment made me laugh and smile all the way! Really made my day!**

 **Child of Dreams, thank you for all your new reviews. It's good to hear from you again!**

* * *

Belle, Robert, and Maurice had arrived in the village for some business, wedding, new ideas, trades, and otherwise. Belle was making her way toward the Legume home when she saw Gaston and Lefou depart. Though Gaston had promised not to bother her anymore, she still kept a safe distance. Soon as they were out of sight, she made her way to the door. "Bonjour, Jesse." She smiled at the dog. He wagged his tail at her. She knocked on the door. "Lissa! It's me, Belle. Are you there?"

"Let yourself in!" Lissa called back. Belle did so and entered.

"Good morning." Belle smiled.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we all have some errands to tend to today, plus remind everyone that they're invited to the wedding. Speaking of wedding, that's my line of business today and I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me. Besides, as my maiden of honor, I need your input. Plus I thought it might be fun." Belle said.

"I'd love to!" Lissa agreed. "But, uh...could you help me get out of this knot?"

Belle rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Sure." Using a hair pin, she slit it through the tight knots and wiggled it until they started to loosen. _"How_ did you manage to get yourself into this?" She asked playfully.

"It wasn't _me."_ Lissa grumbled.

"Oh!" Belle nodded. "I see. All right. There you go."

"Thank you." Lissa sighed and removed her apron. "Let me get my money pouch."

* * *

"So, you said everyone is invited to the wedding?" Lissa asked.

"That's right." Belle nodded.

"Does that include my brother?"

Belle pursed her lips. She cleared her throat loudly. "Well... _yes."_ She groaned. "After what he did before, I would never do it. But, seeing as he _did_ apologize and has admitted that I will never be his wife, and we have invited the _whole_ village...yes, Gaston is invited. By the way, how has he been treating you?" Belle asked seriously. "From what Papa has told me, things had been very bad between you two."

"They were." Lissa sighed. "And sometimes I'm still afraid that it will happen again! But to be honest, the thing is that now, if Gaston does mistreat me, I actually believe he wouldn't mean to! He's not his overconfident self anymore. He's hesitant, and pretty unsure of himself lately."

"Now _that_ is something!" Belle exclaimed.

"I hate still feeling afraid of his temper, but after having it for so long, it won't go away that easily." Lissa said.

"That's all right." Belle said reassuringly. "From what Papa has said, you've had every reason to be afraid."

"But things are different now." Lissa said. "So far." The girls first went to visit Pere Robert at the church.

* * *

Prince Robert was trying to get to know his subjects better, so he'd decided to visit the tavern. Maurice declined but went back to his old home, to gather some last remaining possessions that he hadn't moved to the castle yet. "Your Highness!" The crowd in the tavern gasped and bowed when Robert entered.

"At ease." Robert smiled. "I'm here to remind everybody that you're all invited to the wedding at the castle. And there will be an announcement later that Mademoiselle Belle will have to tell you all. In the mean time, everybody please just carry on as they always do."

"As you wish, Your Highness." The tavern keeper nodded. "Is there anything special you would prefer?"

"Just some apple cider for now, please." Robert nodded and sat at the counter. He listened to the men and women's gossip, and their rantings about their daily lives. Their lives were so different from his own, and he wanted to put himself in their shoes to remind himself how blessed he was. Some of their talk reminded him of his servants when they bantered, except his servants were happy.

"You ought to put that old nag out to pasture." Frances told Gaston.

"What do you mean by that?" Gaston frowned.

"Magnifique has become old and rusty since you've been hiding at your house." Frances continued. "He's probably grown so listless and creaky he can't even bend over to eat a flower."

"Don't listen to him, Gaston." Lefou shook his head. "He's just putting you on. He's just trying to get you riled."

"Have you had a look at him yourself?" Gaston asked Frances. "He's just as robust as ever. And fast too."

"Ha!" Frances snorted. "A rabbit could run faster than him!"

"He'll stand just as much chance of outdoing another horse as the royal steeds." Another added. Robert's ears perked at this. So far, he'd found this argument unbelievably childish, but now he was interested.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Robert asked curiously from across the room, arching his eyebrows. Some of the men snickered.

"Oh, come now, Your Highness." Dick shook his head. "Everybody in town knows that those foals or yours-racers as you supposedly call them-, after being stuck idle for ten years, would stand as much chance of coming ahead in a horse race as a pack of old ladies!" Several of them men laughed at this.

"Uh, Dick..." Lefou spoke up, "why don't you just drop it?"

"He's right!" Frederick added. "Those bags of bones at your fancy castle are useless. You could send them to the tannery for all the good they're worth."

"Hey, fellas? Lighten up, will you?" Gaston begged.

"You know? I bet you any kind of money, your frail steeds wouldn't stand a chance against my Victor!" Vincent jumped in.

"Really?" Robert rolled his eyes and stood up, approaching the bigots. "You mean that?"

"Name your price." Vincent taunted. "You know I'm right, so it isn't your money I want."

"I've got an idea." Robert said with his hands on his hips. "Let's race!" The tavern customers were all ears now.

Vincent snickered. "Oh, come on now. Really? Your fancy purebreds wouldn't make it passed the village gates, much less the starting line at the beginning."

"Why don't we see for ourselves?" Robert smirked. Gaston stood.

"They insulted me too." He said.

"Sounds like a great idea." Stanley announced. "The best horses in town, against the prince's 'mighty' steeds! What do you say?!"

"I'll agree to that." Robert said. "And the winner will be proclaimed the finest rider around, and named as my kingdom's best horseman."

"It's a deal!" Vincent and the others joined in. "Of course, with being an animal for ten years, you can't even sit a horse, Prince."

"Watch me!" Robert argued.

"Everybody knows that Gaston is the best rider." Lefou pointed out.

"Lefou, if you don't mind..." Gaston groaned.

"Oh? Then I suppose he wouldn't mind participating, now would you, Sir?" Robert glanced at him. All eyes were on Gaston. He wasn't sure about this. He was no doubt a great horseman, but he was afraid to enter this competition, afraid his old egotism would kick back in so much that he wouldn't be able to get out of it. Then he would lose it again, Lissa would be afraid of him again, he'd be heartless again…

"I'm afraid it's out of the question." Gaston gulped.

"You see? He's yellow. He knows his horse doesn't stand a chance." Frances said.

"Gaston, go ahead. You'll be all right." Lefou whispered encouragingly. "It's not like the winner takes all the horses. Just have some fun."

"Lefou, I...I can't." Gaston shook his head.

"Coward." Frederick shook his head, sneering. Gaston clenched his fists and his face grew hot. It would be so easy to just boast again about how good he was at everything, then everybody would fall at his feet. It would take less than a minute, and he wouldn't have to endure this taunting. But, this was a matter of opinion, and not fact, just a little pipsqueak shooting his mouth off. Still, he hated being called a coward. He was afraid to lash out, but he glared at Fredrick.

"This is absurd." He said firmly, but his tone was dangerous and everyone who had lived here for years knew that tone.

"Will you join us?" Robert asked. Gaston looked down at Lefou who nodded eagerly.

"All right. But it's just for the fun." Gaston said, though he was secretly determined to make these bigots eat their words. _I would enjoy a chance to show them up!_

"This oughtta be good!" Tom muttered.

* * *

Belle and Lissa were doing errands and enjoying their time together talking. The triplets were polite to her now, for the sake of earning a princess's favor, to which she graciously but suspiciously treated them kindly. Belle smiled when she saw Robert emerge from the tavern. He stepped into his carriage and stood tall so he could be heard. "Good people of Villeneuve!" He shouted. All the people stopped their work to listen. "I have a few announcements to make. First, is to remind you all that you are invited to the castle for our wedding in two weeks! We are eagerly looking forward to it and look forward to seeing you there. There will be a grand feast and celebration to follow!" The crowd cheered.

"Next, I would like to announce that four days from now, there will be a horse race in the village!" Robert continued.

"A horse race?" Lissa and Belle glanced at each other.

"The finest, fastest horses in Villeneuve will compete against my best royal steed. And the winner will be proclaimed the finest horseman in all of my kingdom! The course will be in the country surrounding this village." Robert smiled as the crowd once again cheered. "And now...ah, there she is! Belle, please come up here and make your announcement." He reached out his hand to his bride-to-be.

Belle's face grew hot. This was going to be very awkward. All her life most of these people had snubbed her and her father. And now to get up in front of everyone and declare to do something nearly everybody had punished her for? Belle took a deep breath. Lissa nudged her with a smile. "Go on, Belle. You've never let fear stop you." She said. "Think of what an enormous difference it's going to make to all of those children!" Belle smiled at her friend. She was right. Holding her head high with pride, she marched up to her fiance and took his hand.

"Ahem." She began, nervously glancing over the crowd, thankful that she didn't see any sign of the headmaster. "I am pleased to announce that a month after the wedding, we will be opening a schoolhouse for children, at the castle!" People gaped, gasped, and whispered. Some looked pleased, some looked curious, others looked seriously displeased. But all looked astonished. Belle knew this was going to cause a hornet's nest. "It is right next to the horse pasture, on the castle grounds." Belle tried to continue. "So the students will receive plenty of sunshine and a pleasant view. The school is open to _anyone, anybody_ who wants to learn, no matter what age!" Belle smiled.

"It's a sin!" Someone shouted.

"Dishonor!" Another added.

"Immoral!"

"Fast fists, slow brains." Melissa's mother argued.

"It's a scandal!"

"No, she's just trying to help!" Someone interjected. "Praise God!"

"She should be stoned!"

"Oh, hush up!" Lissa hissed at the man who had said that. "Are you so afraid of what you don't know that you can't see beyond the end of your nose? For crying out loud, give her a chance!"

Belle gulped as she hoped the crowd would calm down. Robert placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him gratefully for support. He pursed his lip and held up his hand to silence the crowd. They wouldn't stop bantering. Then a gunshot rang out. Everybody was stunned. Gaston frowned as the smoke escaped his hunting rifle. "Everyone just simmer down and shut up." He commanded. "Let the Prince speak!" Unlike that time at the village well, Gaston didn't wear that pompous look and make sure all eyes were on him. He simply turned to Robert and nodded. "Your Highness."

"Thank you." Robert told him. Belle didn't even look at Gaston. She was sure he was gloating like he always had before. " _I,"_ Robert began loud and clear, "as the Prince of this region, am totally in favor of Belle's ambition to help teach children, boy or girl, young or old. And anyone who strongly disagrees may take up their complaints with me! There _will_ be a school, and it will open on the appointed day." The crowd whispered among themselves and began to scatter. Robert kissed the top of Belle's head. "You will be a great success, my love." He smiled.

"Thank you, Robert. But right now I don't feel like a great success." Belle groaned.

"Give them time, and do what you can for those who are willing to let you." Robert said. Several women approached the wagon.

"God bless you, Mademoiselle!" One of them gushed. "I've been praying for this for years!"

"I've always wanted my daughters to learn to read and write, but my husband has never approved." Another added.

"Thank you so much for trying to help our children!"

"You're most welcome!" Belle smiled widely.

* * *

Soon Belle rejoined Lissa who didn't realize that she was feeling quite sluggish. "Well, it's been declared. It'd official." Belle shrugged.

"Right. And with Robert's seal of approval, they can't do much about it." Lissa grinned slightly. "S-so...where to next?"

"Let's see if Papa needs any help. Then I have some fabrics and lace to bring back to Mrs. Potts." Belle told her.

"All right." Lissa agreed, but as she followed Belle in that direction, her legs felt heavy and her head was beginning to ache and pound. It was hard to keep up with Belle.

* * *

"Your Highness!" Little Melissa ran up to Robert. He smiled and tipped his hat, bowing down to her.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked cheerfully. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Is it true, there will be a school where girls can learn?" Melissa asked eagerly.

"Indeed it is true." Robert smiled.

"Miss Belle taught me to read!" Melissa beamed.

"She did?"

"Yes. Can I come to the school?"

"Of course!" Robert exclaimed. "If your mother approves."

"These are for Miss Belle." Melissa handed him a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, thank you." Robert grinned. "You are very kind. These will make her happy. Have a lovely day, Miss. And I look forward to seeing you at the castle when you come for class."

"Merci, Your Highness." Melissa curtsied. "Me too!"

* * *

Belle stepped out of the seamstress's shop."It's just what I needed, and luckily, it was on sale today." Belle announced with satisfaction. "This should make Mrs. Potts very pleased."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded, not sounding very interested. Belle glanced over at her and gasped. Lissa was clinging to the pillar, swaying clumsily, and her color looked awful.

"Lissa! What's wrong? You look terrible!" Belle gulped.

"Belle..." Lissa moaned slowly, "will...will you take me back home, please? I really don't feel good. I think I need to lay down."

"Of course!" Belle wrapped her arms around her friend. Lissa gripped her hands to stay steady, but her legs started to give way. Belle saw her sweating and felt her forehead. "Oh my gracious, girl. You're burning up!"


	20. Chapter 20 A Setback

**This chapter is going to contain more than just whether Lissa is sick again. It turned out much longer than I planned though.**

* * *

"Belle! What is it? What happened?" Gaston panted when he burst through the door in the doctor's office. Belle had never seen him look so scared.

"I don't know, Gaston." Belle told him solemnly. "We came into town, and she seemed fine. We were shopping for a while. But when I came out of the seamstress's shop, she looked really bad and asked me to take her back home. But Dr. Tanner's was closer, so Papa and I brought her here."

"Thank you, Belle." Gaston smiled warmly. "I appreciate your help, and your quick thinking." Belle smiled back at him, the first _real_ smile she'd ever sent his way. "I just hope she's okay, and that it's nothing serious."

"I know." Belle agreed. Just then, Dr. Tanner stepped out of the examination room, closing the door. Gaston went straight to him.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" He asked frantically.

"I'm afraid she's having a relapse, Gaston." Dr. Tanner shook his head. Gaston froze and his eyes bulged. "I checked her wounds again. One of them, her shoulder, didn't heal all the way as we had hoped. It's flared up again."

Gaston was outraged, and it showed. No, this could not be happening again! Lissa's hopelessly lethargic appearance played back before his face, the helplessness he'd felt and the overwhelming guilt...it was supposed to be over! It was too much to go through again and he had to strike out against that something that was trying to torment him again. And he let his fear take over. He clenched the physician by his collar and pinned him up against the wall. "You said she was better!" He hollered in Dr. Tanner's face. "What kind of doctor are you? You said she was completely recovered! This is on you!"

"Gaston! Stop it! That's enough!" _Maurice_ exclaimed as he entered the room. He grabbed Gaston by his shoulders, pulling him away, and making him release poor Dr. Tanner and face him. "Take it easy." Maurice said. "I know you're scared, but blaming him won't do anybody any good. There's no one to blame."

Gaston panted heavily, hanging his head. "She...was doing so well." He moaned. "Almost like she'd never been sick."

"I know, Gaston." The doctor said kindly, blowing out a breath of relief that the army captain hadn't strangled him! "Sometimes, complications like this happen. But let me assure you, it was _not_ due to neglect, on anybody's part! So, don't go blaming yourself. You're right, she was doing better. But it appears that the gash in her shoulder contained more infection than we thought, and it's flared up again because the drainage wasn't released all the way."

"How bad is it?" Gaston asked, slightly more calm now.

"There are signs of infection, and she has a mild fever." Dr. Tanner replied. "But she's alert and coherent. It hasn't reached the rampant stage yet. I did dress the wound."

"What can we do?"

"We go with the same treatment as before, only more aggressive." Dr. Tanner explained. "Lots of bed rest. No housework at all, till it's _completely_ cleared up."

"Can I see her?" Gaston sighed.

"Yes." Dr. Tanner nodded. "And you may take her home now if you like. Put her straight to bed and make sure she stays there. I'll stop by your house tomorrow."

"Thanks." Gaston sighed. "And...I'm sorry, about..."

"It's all right." Dr. Tanner waved it off. "I'll let you off, _this_ time."

Gaston stepped in the examining room. Lissa wasn't lying on the table, but was curled up in a leather armchair against the wall, with a pillow under her head. She looked flushed and tired, but much to Gaston's relief, she didn't look the deathly pale as before. Gaston came to her. "Hey, you awake?" He asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Mph. Yes." Lissa sighed heavily.

Gaston stooped down to her level. "How do you feel?" He felt her feverish forehead.

"Lousy." Lissa muttered. "And like I've been branded." She winced.

"I can imagine." Gaston grinned.

"Well, thankfully at least this time I only have one wound to deal with, instead of several." Lissa tried to smile.

"That's true." Gaston agreed. "But it's still no fun!"

"No! No it sure isn't. But maybe this time I'll get better faster and won't get as sick."

"Let's hope so. Are you ready to go home?"

Lissa cringed. "I suppose." Gaston slowly helped her to her feet. "Ugh..." She groaned dizzily.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Gaston offered.

"When we get home." Lissa rolled her eyes, though the walk home seemed like a long road right now. "But not in the middle of town!"

"Lefou has the carriage outside."

Lissa sighed heavily with relief. "Oh good! Can I just...lean on you?"

"I won't let you fall." Gaston smiled.

"This is becoming a bad habit." Lissa remarked sarcastically. "I'm mostly embarrassed because I could get spoiled very easily."

"You deserve to be spoiled." Gaston teased. "But don't worry. I'll make sure you don't make a career out of it!"

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" Lissa teased back, then groaned dizzily.

"Take it easy, Lissa." Dr. Tanner told her seriously.

"Don't worry, Doctor. I'll be a good girl." Lissa weakly smiled.

"See that you do."

"Belle, I'm sorry to spoil our good time." Lissa moaned.

"I'm just glad I was there to help." Belle said. "And don't worry, this isn't the end of our visit. I'll come see you in a while."

"Oh, thanks."

"Thank you, Belle. Thank you, Maurice." Gaston whispered gratefully.

* * *

Gaston carried Lissa _again_ upstairs to her room. He set her down on the bed and she stretched out, trying to get comfortable. "Here, I'll tuck you in." Gaston said quietly. He was more worried than he let show. He didn't want her to become seriously ill again, and the guilt he felt that she was ill at all gnawed at him again. She never would've been like this, if it hadn't been for him.

"I want to change my clothes first." Lissa sighed.

"Need help?"

"Gaston!" Lissa gasped. "Really! Look, I appreciate your concern. I really do! More than I can say, and I would love to just ease back and let you spoil me, but I'm capable and want to get out of my invalid mindset. So, no thank you. I can manage."

"All right." Gaston said. "If you need help with anything, _anything-_ mind you-, just holler. I'm serious. The doctor said no housework for you."

"Yes, Sir." Lissa smirked.

"Oh, don't call me that!" Gaston muttered. "You make me feel like an o..." He quickly stopped himself from saying 'old man'. Lissa giggled at the petrified look on his face. Gaston waited outside the door while she changed into her nightdress. It took longer than she wanted as the fever made her quite sluggish. Gaston finally knocked on the door. "Are you finished?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lissa groaned. Gaston entered. She was sitting on the bed, looking pitiful.

"Come on, into bed." Gaston said. Lissa buried herself in the pillows and lay on her side as Gaston covered her up.

"Thank you." Lissa said.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Some chamomile tea. Gaston? Thank you for taking care of me, but would you please go out in town and do what you have to do, or want to do?" Lissa asked. "I'm not _that_ ill this time, and I want you not to feel chained here. So please, go about whatever."

Gaston was reluctant. True, she wasn't _that_ sick again... _yet._ But he didn't want it to reach that point. If she became worse without help here, he would never forgive himself, on top of everything else he refused to forgive himself for already. "Thank you, but I just want to make sure you're all right." He said. Lissa grinned.

"Dr. Tanner said _lots_ of rest, didn't he?"

"Right..."

"Well, that'll be easier if it's _quiet_ around here!"

"You trying to get rid of me?" Gaston narrowed his eyes.

"For a few hours."

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it, I'll get out of you way!" Gaston huffed, pretending to be offended. He shortly returned with the tea.

"Thank you. Now go enjoy yourself, I'll be fine. I just want to sleep." Lissa said.

"All right. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't forget Belle is stopping by later. I'll be in good hands." Lissa smiled.

"Right. Well, get some rest." Gaston sighed, closing the door. He hadn't wanted her to be like this again, and prayed every moment that it wouldn't become severe again. Lefou was in the parlor. "Where did you come from?"

"I let myself in. She all right?" Lefou asked.

"I really hope so." Gaston gulped. "She's not really bad, yet."

"That's good. So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I suppose I should give Magnifique a good workout. I have a race to win!" Gaston half-smiled. Lefou was relieved at his optimistic attitude.

"Right!" Lefou agreed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Belle arrived shortly after that. She made her way up to Lissa's room and knocked. "Lissa? It's me, Belle." She said.

"Belle? Please come in." Lissa replied. Belle stepped in and came to the bed. "Well, here we go again." Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you've been working too hard too soon." Belle said.

 _Look who's talking,_ Lissa thought. Belle was a stubborn, determined young lady and had always been anxious to get back on her feet when she had been ill. "Mph." Lissa grunted out loud. "Maybe. I hope I get better before the wedding next week though! I don't want to miss that!"

"Well, if you follow doctor's orders religiously, you should be better quickly." Belle said. "Don't worry about the wedding. We still have time. You just focus on getting well. So, do you like the dress I chose for you?"

"I love it!" Lissa gushed. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm glad." Belle sighed in relief. "I'm glad you approve."

"Belle, may I come to the castle when you open the school? It's a dream you've had for years."

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to miss that. You've supported me for a long time in that pursuit."

"You and your father taught me how to read, remember?" Lissa grinned.

"I do. Well, I hate to say this, but it's nearly time to go. I'm afraid I must leave now." Belle sighed.

"Aww." Lissa frowned. "Well, thank you for stopping by. I still had a good time with you."

"Me too." Belle smiled, gripping her friend's hand. "Get well soon, Lissa."

"I'll try! Hope to see you again soon."

"Oh, you will! Goodbye, Lissa. Shall I tell Papa bye for you?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Belle was heading to the carriage waiting for her at the town square when she heard an all too familiar, ugly voice that set her on pins and needles. She grimaced and tried to keep walking. "Stop! You there! Stop right now!" The furious voice bellowed. It was the dreaded, sharp-tongued, bossy voice of the headmaster.

"If you'll excuse me, Sir, but my escort is waiting for me and I don't want to hold them up." Belle said in the most civil voice she could, making her point known.

"You want an escort, you corrupt hussy?" The headmaster growled. "Oh, we'll give you an escort...out of this village for good!" He wasn't alone. There were several other people gathered behind him, including the village trio of goons Tom, Dick, and Stanley. Belle could feel that this might not end well, but she had to stand her ground.

"Sir, I have committed no crime, according to the laws of the land." Belle said firmly, though her instinct told her she should keep walking. "One simple act of kindness, that's all I ever tried to do. I'm more sorry than I can say, that you can't seem to believe that. You have your opinion and I have mine. Now, if you don't mind, I really must go." Belle turned on her heel to scurry away.

The headmaster's face was crimson. "Not so fast, you miserable wench!" He growled. Belle walked faster. "Stop her!"

* * *

Lissa was trying to rest when she heard what sounded like a ruckus down in the street. Groaning, she slowly got out of bed, wrapping her bathrobe around her and sluggishly made her way to the window overlooking the street. She opened it and peeked her head out, squinting from the sunlight. Around the corner, she saw a group of people pursuing someone. They were shouting, and she saw the headmaster at the lead. "Oh, for crying out loud," Lissa rolled her eyes, "what is his problem this time?" Then she heard Belle, hollering as if she was in trouble. "Belle? Belle! What are they doing to her? Jesse! Jesse!" The dog looked up at her from his spot two stories down on the ground below her window. Jesse stood alert. "Jesse, find Belle! Go, boy! Find her!" Lissa commanded. Jesse barked and disappeared around the corner. "Oh, they better not hurt her!" Lissa gulped.

* * *

Dick and Stanley grabbed Belle by her arms. "Hey!" She protested. "Get your hands off me!"

"Get rid of her!" The headmaster ordered.

"No! Help!" Belle yelled. She wasn't sure what exactly he had in mind, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

Agathe was watching in the shadows, and noticed the Legume's dog trotting into the crowd. Waving her hand, she sent an invisible, pushing force into his canine form. Jesse ran straight to Belle, barking and curling his lips at the men who were holding her against her will. "Go away, you stupid mutt." Tom huffed. Jesse continued to bark ferociously.

"Shut up, you mongrel!" The headmaster shouted. Dick and Stanley roughly started to pull Belle away, but Jesse clasped his mouth over Dick's ankle, tugging and growling. Tom kicked at Jesse.

"Stop! Enough!" A welcome voice penetrated through the crowd. Belle's heart lifted in relief. It was Adam! Adam marched through the angry mob to his beloved girl. He felt the beast rising inside of him as he saw her dilemma. He clenched his fists and his countenance darkened. "Get your hands off her!" He commanded. "Let her go...now!" Dick and Stanley released Belle, earning themselves a dark glare from her. She slowly marched to Adam's side and he gripped her arms protectively. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No." She whispered back. Back in the shadows, Agathe waved her hand and Jesse released Dick's shin, but he still kept a sharp eye on the thug.

Adam firmly held Belle. "I want to know who is responsible for this!" He demanded.

"She is." The headmaster pointed accusingly at Belle. "She is an immoral hussy, trying to fill our small town with corruption. She must be stopped!" Adam wished he still had fangs to bare at this moment.

"May I remind you, Sir, that you are speaking about _my_ future princess." Adam seethed. "Belle is kind, brave, and selfless. She may be stubborn, but I will not stand by anyone who dares to call her anything less than honorable!"

"Your Highness..." The headmaster huffed in exasperation. But Adam cut him off.

"So, I guess the news about a school for any children opening has spread faster than wild fire." Adam snarled. "Belle only wants to be kind to children, and give them a chance that has never been presented yet. There is absolutely no crime in that! I, as prince of these parts, am fully in favor of this decision. And I will not allow _anyone_ to treat her so disrespectfully as this undignified exhibition as I have just witnessed! I have a good mind to have you men arrested for mistreating a future princess, and I have the power to do so too!" Several of the previously angered villagers were now shuddering at their ticked ruler. "However, I will let you off _this once,_ but if it ever happens again, you'll wish you'd thought twice! And _you, Sir..."_ He turned to the headmaster, "if you must harm other innocent citizens in order to keep control over your position, then maybe you shouldn't be headmaster anymore."

"You wouldn't dare!" The headmaster gaped.

"Oh, really?" Adam arched his eyebrows.

"I have been the headmaster in this town for over thirty years, and you cannot take away my position just like that, _boy._ You'd better think again."

Adam's patience was running thin. He really didn't like this man. "I am Prince Adam, ruler over Villeneuve. I can kick you out any time I want, if I feel the odds merit it. If you ever try to harm my future wife again, or spread even a hint of slander about her to anyone, I will take away your license to practice schooling in this town, and I will personally escort you out." Adam said firmly. The headmaster was seething, but his eyes were wide with shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that before! Gaston as a young lad had been his most exasperating student, but he had never threatened him.

"How dare you threaten me!" He tried one last time to regain control over this situation. Adam wasn't finished.

He threw out a contemptuous sneer. "You think that's something? Wait till you hear this: not only will you lose your license, but also I will send each of your students to the new school as Belle's students! Are you prepared to handle _that?"_ Adam gloated at the way the headmaster was speechless by now.

"Maybe I acted in haste." He grumbled. "These young whippersnappers are more trouble than they're worth." He stormed off. The rest of the crowd frightfully dissipated.

Belle hung her head but smiled gratefully as Adam came back to her side. "Are you all right?" Adam asked quietly, his finger under her chin.

"I'm all right." Belle sighed. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Thank you, Adam." She smiled.

"I would do anything for you, Belle." Adam whispered.

"I know you would." Belle said. She knew in her heart that it was true, after he'd set her free when his happiness was on the line. Belle had always preferred to be independent and fight her own battles, but even she had to admit that this had been one she couldn't handle on her own. She was just extra grateful that it had been Adam, the man she loved with all her heart, who had come to her rescue _this time_ instead of Gaston! In fact, that fellow was nowhere to be seen, which was unusual!

"Oh, and thank you, Jesse." Belle smiled down at the large shepherd dog who panted happily, wagging his tail. She patted his head. "You can go home now." The dog obeyed.

Adam lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you, Belle." He said.

"And I love you." Belle smiled warmly. "Let's go home."

* * *

Gaston returned a couple hours later. He'd been riding his stallion to get him in shape for the race. Lefou was with him. But what a reception he got when he walked to the village square. Some of the guys marched straight at him and they didn't look happy. "Boy, what'd you do _this time?"_ Lefou whispered.

"I have a feeling I'd rather not know." Gaston cleared his throat. "Hi, boys. What's up?"

"You've got to do something about that mutt!" Joseph growled.

"You oughtta put him out of his misery." Tom stated.

"Sorry, boys. I don't know what you're talking about." Gaston shook his head casually.

"Don't give us that!" Stanley snorted with contempt. "We all know what you did! Sicking your mongrel on us just so you could rescue the damsel in distress. That's pathetic, especially for you, Gaston!"

Gaston didn't know whether to be amused or offended. "Huh?" He creased his eyebrows.

"That dog is more of a menace than you are." Dick gritted his teeth. "He practically tore my foot off! If you don't restrain him, I will!"

"Look, guys, why don't you all just go cool off in the tavern?" Lefou suggested. The men muttered to themselves but followed his advice. "What was that all about? You weren't even here!"

"At least I hope I wasn't!" Gaston exclaimed. "Unless I have an evil twin impersonating me and creating havoc."

Lefou cleared his throat loudly. _If there was, he wouldn't have been an evil_ _ **twin,**_ he thought to himself, considering Gaston's former hot-shot behavior through his life up till now.

* * *

Gaston decided to check on Lissa before tending to other business. He hoped to find her sleeping comfortably in bed. But when he opened the door, his heart dropped into his stomach to see that she wasn't there. Where was she?! Had she fainted and been helpless all this time? He glanced around and saw her lying on the floor beneath her window. "Oh, not again!" Gaston groaned and hurried to her. "Lissa? Lissa? Can you hear me?"

"Mph..." Lissa groaned miserably in response. She grimaced, opening her eyes. "Oh, when did you get back?"

"Just now. Are you okay?"

"Eh." Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Gaston said, helping her to her feet. She felt very woozy. He led her back to bed and tucked her in. "How many times do I have to tell you to rest?" Gaston scolded. He wasn't joking, he was serious. "This is what, the _third_ time I've found you like this when you're supposed to be taking it easy? What are you trying to do to yourself? Are you _trying_ to keep yourself sick? _What_ is your problem?" Gaston ranted with his hands on his hips, his tone very stern.

Lissa braced herself, wincing, lying on her side. Gaston hadn't spoke to her like that since she'd been deathly ill the first time. She'd known he couldn't have completely ironed out all his rough edges overnight, but it was still very unpleasant to hear, especially considering that right now she didn't feel well. But that wasn't even the point. "I _don't_ feel very good right now!" She retorted back, _in case you haven't noticed,_ feeling the old defense mechanism returning. "And I _would've_ stayed in bed, had it not been for all the angry shouting I heard in the street. I only wanted to know what was going on. The headmaster was hollering about something, as usual, but then it sounded like Belle was in trouble! I sent Jesse to find her. That's _all_ I did! But I felt so awful after that I was too lazy to crawl back in bed." She looked away from him, rubbing her head.

Gaston pursed his lips, and his shoulders slumped from the rigidity. His face fell and he sighed dejectedly. He'd screwed up again! He'd lashed out at her for no reason and hurt her feelings. He'd only done it because he'd been so worried about her in the first place, but that was no excuse for his rash words. The sunny day suddenly felt dark and gloomy. He quietly sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry." He said dismally, touching her shoulder. She groaned, but she didn't shy away. "I'm sorry, Lissa. I...I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, especially when I didn't know all the facts. It's just...I don't want you to get in such bad shape again! I want you to get better, Lissa. I don't like seeing you like this. But...I was still wrong to lose my temper. I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Lissa sighed. "Mmm-hmm." She grunted. "You know? I had a feeling that sooner or later we'd have an argument like this. It feels like we've both been on the edge, trying hard not to so we wouldn't offend each other. But people need to talk things out." She grimaced. "I guess we'll never get through life without having spats once in a while."

"I really am sorry." Gaston persisted.

"Okay. I heard you." Lissa moaned. "Could you close the drapes, please?"

"Sure." Gaston said and fulfilled her request.

"Thank you. And...hey, thanks for worrying about me." Lissa whispered.

Gaston slightly smiled. "Try to get some rest." He said and left.

When Gaston found out about what had happened to Belle, he was ticked. But he was glad to know that Adam had stepped in to stand up for her. That night, he dressed Lissa's shoulder. Neither of them enjoyed it, but this time she trusted him to be as careful as possible. Though she was miserable, she tried to eat as much as possible and slept a lot-she wanted to be well for the wedding. Neither of them talked about the little spat. They just wanted to drop the subject.

* * *

The next day, while Gaston was in town, Agathe slipped into his house and into Lissa's room. Lissa was sleeping. Agathe stood over her. "You've been put through a lot." She said quietly. Lissa didn't respond, but kept on sleeping. "I could've done something while you were so close to death, but I wanted to see just how much your brother cared about you. Something has happened to him that surprised even me! And that's saying a lot. But this time, I won't stand by and let you suffer so again." She gently pulled the cover slightly off and bared Lissa's shoulder. She softly touched the ugly scar, and a golden light swirled around it. When she stood back, the scar was no longer weeping, but was closed up without any infection inside. Agathe smiled at her work. "Sleep well." She said and departed.

* * *

Gaston was busy practicing on the course with Magnifique. It felt good to gallop through the open countryside, with the wind lapping at his face. Even if this did show up those bigots, just riding for pleasure made up for all those taunting words they'd said.

Dr. Tanner was heading to his house just as Gaston returned home. Lissa was still asleep, but Dr. Tanner was dumbfounded when he saw her shoulder and found absolutely no trace of fever! He was more than pleased, yet completely baffled. Gaston didn't understand it either, but he could care less as he was grateful she was going to be okay. Dr. Tanner did recommend at least a couple more days of rest, to be on the safe side. The doctor left and Gaston was so relieved.

Preparing for the horse race was a breath of fresh air to Gaston. It distracted him from his fears that had been plaguing him, plus training his horse on the course like any good rider should rather than bragging so that he didn't need to prepare, gave him a sense of normal humanity he'd been missing.

* * *

Adam didn't want to admit it to the villagers, but they had been partially right about _one_ thing: he _was_ a rusty horse rider. It had been a decade after all, but he was determined to not let his fear of messing up control him. He spent endless hours getting used to being back in the saddle, and trying to get to know his horse. Once he was confident in riding, Belle helped him practice racing by running Philippe alongside Austin, the fastest stallion that Adam owned. Austin was swift and strong, but Philippe was good competition even if he wasn't a thoroughbred.

Finally, it was the day before the race! Adam decided to get up early to get in some extra practice. He was very pleased with his progress and he and Austin had bonded through these workouts. It was nearly sunrise, and they were doing beautifully. They were just passing through the castle gates when the accident happened. A fox just happened to choose at that moment to cross their path and it startled Austin so that he neighed wildly and reared, despite how Adam tried to calm him. Austin flailed and Adam was thrown off. He felt a sharp pain in his lower leg as he landed with a thud and tried to catch his breath. Austin raced back to the stable. Adam groaned and gritted his teeth at the sudden pain. He looked down to examine his leg. As far as he could tell, it was broken, but it hurt like heck and he dropped back to the ground as he tried to put weight on it. He growled at feeling so helpless and started crawling back to his domain.

* * *

Belle was at the breakfast table and so was Maurice but there was no Adam. "Chip, have you seen Adam?" Belle asked.

"No, Belle." Chip shook his head.

"He told me that he wanted to try some extra riding this morning." Lumiere spoke up.

"Oh." Belle sighed. "Why didn't he tell me? I would've gone with him."

"I'm sure he'll be along soon." Maurice smiled. Belle was disappointed that Adam had gone riding without her.

After breakfast, Belle decided to join Adam anyway. She was on the castle stairs when she saw a hobbling figure trying to approach with great effort. He tripped and fell forward. Belle recognized his honey colored hair and gasped. "Adam!" She shouted. "Lumiere! Mrs. Potts! Somebody! Adam's hurt!" She yelled as loud as she could and hurried to him. Belle was at his side within moments and Adam was trying to sit up, wincing. "Adam!" Belle panted. "What happened? How bad is it?"

"I...I'm okay." Adam said in a strained voice.

"No, you are not! You stay there till help arrives. What happened to you?"

Adam frowned. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."

"I had a little accident, that's all. I'm fine." Adam grumbled.

Maurice, Chapeau, and Lumiere had raced outside when they heard Belle's cry. They ran to their prince and assisted him inside. Mrs. Potts brought ice and bandaging. Adam had his leg elevated on a pillow on the sofa in the library while Maurice carefully examined his foot. "Well, you'll be glad to know it's not broken." Maurice said. "But I'm afraid it's sprained. I'm afraid there will be no horseback riding for you tomorrow, young man."

Adam growled. "But I have to!" He argued.

"No, Sir." Maurice said firmly.

"He's right, My Prince." Lumiere added. "You must rest that ankle. It's terribly swollen and bruised. Riding is out of the question."

"You would only injure yourself worse, dear." Mrs. Potts agreed. "And we want you back on your feet by the wedding next week!"

Adam sulked. If he was honest, he would gladly trade a silly horse race to stand at Belle's side the day they became man and wife. But he was incredibly embarrassed. "Well, then there's only one thing to do." He said, turning his face to the woman he loved. "Belle, you must compete for me in the horse race!"

"What?!" Everybody gaped. "I can't do that!" Belle protested.

"Why not?" Adam asked his fearless wife-to-be.

"Because, they won't let me."

"How come?"

"Women don't ride in races." Belle said.

"They do now." Adam said.

"Adam, it's dangerous. Belle could get hurt." Maurice argued.

"I wouldn't tell her to do something if I thought it would harm Belle, Maurice." Adam said seriously. He looked in Belle's eyes. "Belle, you can do this! You're brave and can ride a horse better than any woman I've ever seen. Austin knows you and he trusts you. You can do it! I know you can."

"But, everyone will say I'm just making a spectacle of myself." Belle remarked.

"Since when has my fearless girl ever let other people's opinions get in her way?" Adam asked fondly. "Did you stop and worry about everybody's thoughts when Philippe returned to the village without your father? Who was it that rode here to a completely strange place, and wouldn't leave till Maurice was safe? Who relied on her horse to show her the way?"

"This is crazy, Adam." Belle smiled warmly.

"I'll be there to cheer you on. We all will. I know you can do this, Belle. This wounds my manly pride, but you _are_ a better rider than I am." Adam said, gripping her hand. Belle glanced at Maurice. He didn't say a word.

"The reputation of the royals is at stake, and must be proven reliable." Belle said with determination. "I'll do it!"


	21. Chapter 21 The Race

The whole village woke the morning of the horse race with a sense of excitement. It had been years since they'd had anything so socially festive to participate in. Gaston had risen before dawn and given his horse a light workout to loosen him up. Belle had done the same at the castle. Adam still needed to keep his foot elevated and not put any weight on it, but he refused to stay home. He wanted to see Belle show those people what 'undesirables' could do if given the chance. "Are you still sure about this, Adam? I'm not sure this is a good idea." Belle said nervously.

"Of course I am." Adam squeezed her hand. "Did you wonder, _is this a good idea_ when you taught young Melissa to read?"

"No." Belle shook her head.

"Then you will be fine." Adam said confidently. "You know what I'm going to hate about this race?"

"What is that?"

"Not being able to ride with you." Adam pouted.

Belle blushed. It was going to feel awkward riding without Adam by her side, one of their favorite things to do together. "Well, just know that I'll be trying my best to get back to you as quickly as possible!" She smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Adam replied.

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

"Hello." Lissa greeted cheerily as Gaston stepped into her bedroom. She was sitting up in bed on top of her covers.

"Hi." Gaston returned, pleased at her bright spirits. "Sounds like you're feeling better."

"I do." Lissa nodded. "I'm still a little tired, but I feel much better than I did."

"Ah, that's good to hear." Gaston smiled. "It's too bad you can't come to the race."

"Oh, well, it won't be that bad." Lissa shrugged. "I can watch from the windows, besides, I have the looking glass."

"Oh. Well then, we'll put on a race like you've never seen!"

"How come I believe that?" Lissa raised her eyebrows. "Now don't go breaking your neck, big shot!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was worried about me!" Gaston teased.

"Hey, I'm serious." Lissa corrected him. "I know you can win this race with your eyes shut, but it's not worth getting killed over."

"Nobody runs races like Gaston!" He boasted.

"I know. That's what scares me." Lissa grinned, but she meant it.

"What are you doing there?" Gaston asked curiously.

"What does it look like? Polishing your boots of course." Lissa smiled casually, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Gaston's jaw dropped. He had to have heard wrong! This was not happening. Lissa had never cheerfully polished his boots of her own free will. It had always been important to him to have them shined to perfection, but he had always demanded it with a haughty attitude before. "But… but I...I didn't ask or tell you to." Gaston sputtered.

"I know." Lissa beamed, shrugging. "But you can't ride in a horse race looking like a frump. You should look festive. Here you go." She handed them to him. Gaston stared at them in his hands.

"You...you polished my boots." He said more to himself than to her, growing misty-eyed.

"I've been wanting to do that for years." Lissa smiled, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"Do what? This? I almost always had to drag you into doing it."

"No, no, no." Lissa shook her head laughing merrily. "I mean without you asking or telling me to! I've always wanted to surprise you with it, but you just never gave me a chance, you silly man." The look on his face was priceless.

"Thank you." Gaston smiled fondly, very moved at her gesture. He'd been so kind to her lately, she'd wanted to do something nice for him but had kept coming up empty-handed. It had to be something important to him, something he would take notice of. Now she could see that she'd made the right choice.

"Well, it's getting late. Are you to going wear them or not?" Lissa prodded.

"I almost hate to wear them now. They're too finely polished. I hate to dirty them up."

Lissa was extremely grateful for the compliment. However, she persisted. "Oh, come now. After all the trouble I went to?" Lissa pretended to pout. Gaston grinned and slipped them on. "There, that's much better."

"Anything else I'm forgetting?" Gaston asked.

"Don't forget your hat!" Lissa reminded him. Gaston tapped it onto his head. "There. Now you look perfect. You look ready to take on the world." Lissa said proudly. Gaston grinned sheepishly, rubbing his nose. He wasn't used to such open praise, and from his sister of all people. He liked it, because maybe it meant he was doing something right. But then it made him feel guilty inside for what a blockhead braggart he used to be, demanding praise from everyone as if he was an emperor.

"Well, I'd better get down there." Gaston sighed. "I severely warned Lefou several times not to sneak Magnifique any sweets before the race. But I have this cringing feeling he's going to do it just to get me riled."

"I don't think so." Lissa disagreed. "I think you're just nervous."

" _Me? Nervous?_ I have nothing to be nervous about! I can do this with my eyes shut. I just..."

"You're just _nervous."_ Lissa finished. "You'd better go. Do your best, which I know is a lot. But remember what you said, it's _for fun!"_

"I'll try." Gaston gulped. His competitive streak was kicking in and he was trying hard to channel it, afraid of his old bragging habits taking over. "Hey, thanks a lot...for...you know." Lissa looked at his boots.

"You're welcome. Have a good time! And good luck!"

"Thanks." Gaston waved as he left.

* * *

Gaston was almost out the front door when he nearly stumbled backward to see Belle standing there. "Belle!" He gasped. "Uh...hi...I mean, good morning...I mean...uh, Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Gaston." Belle replied. "May I see Lissa for a moment?"

"Sure. You know the way." Gaston nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I have a race to win."

"So I see." Belle sighed and went upstairs. "Hello!"

"Belle! Hello." Lissa smiled. This time she rose to her feet to greet her friend.

"How are you?"

"Doing very well, thank you. This is my last day in bed."

"Ah, that's wonderful. I'm so glad you're better."

"So am I." Lissa nodded.

"Oh, Lissa. I'm so nervous!" Belle exclaimed.

"You? About what?" Lissa creased her eyebrows skeptically.

"Adam had a small accident yesterday."

"Oh. Is he all right?"

"Yes. But he is unable to ride in the race today so I must take his place!" Belle explained. Lissa's eyes widened in astonishment. She dropped down onto the bed.

"You're joking!" Lissa gasped.

"Nope. Adam insisted." Belle shook her head.

"Ooo, I've _got_ to see this!" Lissa cheered. "What are you so worried about, Belle? You'll be fine. My Brisa may be a thoroughbred, but you're still a better rider than me. You'll do just fine."

"Everyone is going to think I'm a fool." Belle said glumly.

"It wasn't your idea. And besides, when has my fearless Belle ever been so afraid of what people think? Hmm?" Lissa crossed her arms. "I know it has bothered you, but I've _never_ seen you let it stop you!"

"I'm just nervous." Belle hung her head.

"Belle, listen. If you can ride your horse-trusting his instincts alone-into an unknown territory you've never been to without a second thought, then you can ride passed all those _men_ and win! Even if you don't win, I know you will ride with excellence and that will be something to see!"

"Thank you, Lissa. I hope you're right." Belle slightly smiled. "Good gracious, look at the time. I must go."

"Win or not, will you promise to come see me before you go back home?" Lissa asked.

"That's a promise!" Belle beamed.

"Good. Bye!"

"Wish me luck!" Belle exclaimed as she shut the door.

"Ha, ha. You don't need it!" Lissa called back.

* * *

Belle roamed the streets for a breather, trying to act casual, before making her way to the horses. There was a brand new vendor in town that she'd never noticed, even Lissa hadn't know about it yet! A woman with honey colored hair was sitting inside her tent, her shelves filled with jars, mortars and pestles, plants, and other minerals. Belle curiously made her way over. "Good morning, Mademoiselle." She smiled to the lady in the shadows.

"Good morning." The lady responded.

"I don't recall seeing you before. Have you been here long?"

"Not like this." The lady chuckled then looked at Belle. Belle gazed intently at her.

"A-Agathe? Agathe, is that you?" Belle asked in surprise.

"So...you do recognize me?" Agathe grinned.

"The eyes, and your smile, yes. What is all this, Agathe?"

"This is my new business." Agathe replied.

"Really?!"

"Yes, I make up special remedies and medicines like I've heard that the Native Americans do in the United States of America. They work wonders."

"That's wonderful, Agathe! I'm so happy that you have a means of support now. So, how is business so far?" Belle inquired.

"Not very good yet. I think people have come to stare at me more than anything. And they are quite leery of my merchandise."

"How did you get all of this started?"

"I've had resources." Agathe shrugged. "And a brief job as a housekeeper for a while didn't hurt either!"

"I'm glad to hear it. But who did you work for?" Belle asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but it was the Captain."

"Gaston?!" Belle's eyes bulged. "You're right. I don't believe that!"

"He was very glum while his sister was so ill. He offered me a job until she was fully recovered. And he paid me well, I can tell you!"

"Oh." Belle sighed.

"There's something really different about that man. And I've been keeping a sharp eye on him too! So, Belle? Is there anything you feel you need today?" Agathe offered.

 _A tonic to calm my nerves,_ Belle thought sarcastically. "Now that you mention it, would you have any rubs or oils for a sprained ankle? For Adam, not me."

"Sprained ankle, hmm?" Agathe grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." She handed Belle a small bottle of liniment. She'd been saving it for Adam's accident.

"Oh, thank you. This will be perfect." Belle said with satisfaction. "How much is it?"

"Nothing." Agathe shook her head, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing? I don't understand."

"Just tell him it's a token from an old friend." Agathe said.

"All right." Belle said in confusion. "Well, good day, Agathe. And thank you for this. I will see you later."

* * *

Adam was perched on the balcony of the church, his hurt leg lying on a pillowed chair. Lumiere stood next to him. Yes, the servants had been granted permission to come and they'd eagerly accepted. "Like I said before, keep a sharp eye out for any ruffians or the headmaster." Adam reminded him. "They're troublemakers."

"We have remembered your instructions, Sir." Lumiere replied.

"I know you'll do fine, darling." Maurice told Belle. "But it could be dangerous. Please be careful."

"I will, Papa." Belle said confidently. "Try not to worry about that. This whole thing was Adam's idea. And I know that he would never deliberately put me in danger. Try to just enjoy the competition."

"I'll try." Maurice sighed. He kissed her face. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Belle smiled and walked away.

"All racers, mount your entries!" Lumiere shouted. The men obeyed. Belle came to Austin.

"All right, boy. Do your best. If we work together, we should be fine." Belle whispered. "Come on. Let's win this race for Adam!" She quickly mounted.

"Attention, all racers! Please make your way to the town square." Lumiere continued. Several men gathered at the town square. Belle, her stomach doing flip-flops, slowly walked forward to join them.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Stanley grumbled. "What's she doing here!?"

"I'm running in the race." Belle told him firmly. "The prince had an accident, leaving him unable to participate. So I am taking his place." The men were cut off guard. They whispered back and forth. Some laughed, some glared, and others just stared at her.

"No women allowed!" One of them announced.

"Who says?" Lefou cut in.

"It's...it's forbidden!" Johann sputtered.

 _I knew this was crazy,_ Belle thought.

"Where does it say in the rule book that a girl can't ride in a horse race?" Lefou grinned.

"But...but...she's a woman!" Frances blurted out.

"So?" Belle frowned. "What's that got to do with it?"

"You're...you're a woman. Women don't ride! They...they just _don't!"_

"Well, _I_ do." Belle said. "I'm not a case of the bubonic plague, gentlemen."

"It's...it's just not done!" Another guy added. "It just isn't!"

Gaston hadn't said a word this whole time. He didn't know that Belle was planning to ride! And the course could be a bit dangerous. But, all in all, maybe it was better as Belle had been riding for years and Adam was learning how to again. Gaston hoped she wouldn't get hurt, he didn't want to be responsible if she did. But on the other hand, this might be kind of fun. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. Listen to yourselves!" Gaston laughed.

"Yeah." Lefou agreed. "If I didn't know better, it sounds to me as if all you strong, big brutes are scared of losing to a girl!" The crowd gasped and the men were incredibly embarrassed.

"That's ridiculous!" Johann argued.

"I ain't afraid of nothing!" Stanley snapped.

"Well, then? What are you squabbling about?" Lefou grinned. "So...who's going to cross the finish line first?" The men had regained their cockiness and started making their way to the starting line.

"Just stay out of my way." One of them glared at Belle.

"I am not going to play baby-sitter." Fredrick huffed.

"Stay in your own place." Another growled. They all sneered at Belle as they passed her.

Belle sighed. This was ugly. "But I guess I've been in worse situations." Gaston trotted up to her.

"Be careful." He said. "It's a bit bumpy out there."

"Don't worry about me." Belle answered. She didn't want him to swoop in like the hero he always fantasized himself to be. "But thanks for the warning. I'm doing this for Adam."

"Well then," Gaston cocked his head, "May the best rider win."

"Mmm-hmm." Belle grunted. Gaston tipped his hat and rode to the starting line. _"That's it?!"_ Belle whispered. _"He didn't tell me that everyone knows who the best rider is! Him! Is he feeling all right? This is definitely not the Gaston I used to dodge. Should he really be riding in the race today? Is he sick or something?"_

Belle glanced up at Adam. He smiled encouragingly and blew her a kiss. Lumiere and Maurice were also up there. Belle smiled back. Taking a deep breath, she urged the horse forward.

"Riders? You know the course. Anyone displaying unsportsmanlike conduct will be disqualified!" Lumiere bellowed. "Now...are you ready?"

"Ride like the wind, Gaston." Lissa said, looking outside her window. "Belle, you can do this, but be careful!" Jesse was perched on his hind legs, his front paws hanging over the window sill.

"On your mark..." Lumiere said slowly. "Get set..." The riders leaned forward, each holding their breaths. "GO!" The horses bolted forward from the starting line at the west gate. Belle was toward the back end, but she was riding fearlessly. The racers passed the Legume's home.

"Go, Gaston! Go, go, go!" Lissa cheered. "Run, Belle! Faster! Run, girl, run!" The participants emerged out of the village into the sunny countryside. The villagers cheered and were watching from their roofs, towers, looking glasses, and vantage points.

* * *

Gaston was the fourth towards the lead. The invigorating gallop was glorious. And the idea of the competition gave him a thrill. Magnifique also seemed to be enjoying the sport, especially running through the land he knew so well. "Faster, boy!" Gaston commanded. "They know we're onto them. Don't lose them!"

"Can you see Belle?!" Chip called anxiously up to Adam. He was jumping up and down. His father picked him up and set him on his shoulders.

"Yes. Yes, I see her!" Adam replied.

"How's she doing?" Maurice asked.

"Not so good. She's in last place." Adam muttered. "Come on, Belle! I know you can do this!"

"Belle will win!" Chip hollered. "Belle can do anything." His mother smiled, shaking her head. The triplets rolled their eyes at the little boy.

"Such an unrefined spectacle for a _princess."_ Laurrette sneered.

The racers were jumping over small streams, rows of underbrush, and fallen trees. If Gaston had been his pompous old self, he would've cheated and cut across the course. But not this time. He wanted to do his absolute best and hope that it would be enough. Lefou had been watching him closely through the looking glass, hoping he wouldn't cheat. He was very pleased to see how his friend was doing. "That's my buddy!" He smiled.

* * *

"What are you holding back for, Gaston?" Lissa groaned, as she watched through her looking glass. "Come on already! You're not that far from first place. Go for it!" Then she saw Belle in seventh place, about to jump over a very large fallen tree. Two other riders had already fallen there. "Belle..." Lissa held her breath. Belle glided over flawlessly and cleared it. "Yes! Hurry, Belle! Hurry and catch up!"

"She cleared the old timber!" Adam exclaimed. Maurice sighed in relief.

Gaston was now in third place, closing in on Dick and Frances. He was just passing them, about to take the lead when Frances smirked at him and socked him in the stomach, making Gaston double over, then gave him a hard push just as they reached another jump! Gaston fought to hold on but flew through the air and met the ground with a loud thud. The two guys laughed in satisfaction as they galloped out of sight. Gaston might be the guy in town who had all of it down, but not this time!

"HEY!" Lissa growled. "You can't do that! Watch who you're shoving around, you mug! You can't mess with _my_ brother like that! Come on, Gaston. Get up! Get back in the race! They can't win!"

"Another rider down!" One of the townspeople announced.

"Who is it?" One of the ladies asked.

"Is it Belle?" Maurice asked worriedly.

"No. It's...it's Gaston!" Lefou gasped.

"What!?" The triplets screamed. "NO, no! Not Gaston! He has to win!"

"He _will_ win!" Claudette yelled.

"No, no, no." Chip protested. "Belle has to win." Adam nodded in agreement.

Gaston tried to get up but he had to catch his breath. He gritted his teeth, rubbing his sore middle and glancing around anxiously for his horse. Rubbing his bread basket, he whistled hard. The other riders passed him, laughing. "No!" Gaston roared and kicked the dirt under his boots. He snatched his hat and threw it to the ground.

"Looking for this fellow?" A sarcastic voice spoke to him. Gaston looked up to see... _Belle!_ She smirked at him, holding Magnifique's reigns, and led him back to Gaston. She handed him the reigns.

"Belle!" Gaston gaped.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there wasting your time, be my guest." Belle shrugged, challenging. "But I am _not_ going to join you." And she cantered away.

Gaston watched her go, then shook his head to regain his bearings. Flipping his hat back on, he hopped onto his horse's back and took charge again. "All right, boy. Let's show them who's boss!" He laughed dangerously.

"She helped him." Maurice smiled proudly as he'd witnessed the exchange. "That's my Belle."

"You are something else." Lissa shook her head, smiling at her friend.

* * *

The riders were combing through the woods now. With the narrow trails, surrounded by the thick trees, it was hard to pass one another. Everyone seemed to be in a huddle, until they were out in the open again. "Belle's in fifth place!" Lumiere exclaimed.

"What?!"

Belle was gaining on Johann and Stanley. She passed Stanley, who almost lost his momentum as he was dumbfounded. "What?!" His jaw dropped. "Hey!"

Belle was up to Johann now. She ignored him and kept her eyes fixated on her path ahead. "Get out of my way!" Johann hissed and roughly shoved Belle aside. She hung onto the reigns but slipped down, hanging halfway off of Austin. Johann laughed cruelly and galloped away. Some of the other riders passed her without so much as stopping to help her!

"Oh, no! Belle!" Adam gasped as he watched. He couldn't tell which emotion he felt more rashly: fear for Belle's safety, of his beastly rage at the punk who had deliberately knocked her!

"What? What is it?" Mrs. Potts called.

"She...she..."

"WHAT?!" Maurice cried out anxiously.

"She's still on, Maurice." Adam tried to say more calmly than he felt. "But she's having trouble. She's stuck!"

"Ohh, Belle..." Maurice fought to remain calm.

Lissa gasped loudly when she'd seen that guy knock her friend around. "Why, you...you rat! You dirty rat!" She snarled, shaking her fist at Johann. "Just wait till Adam gets his hands on you! You just paid your ticket to trouble... _Joey!"_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy!" Belle struggled to hang on but her horse wouldn't halt. Gaston had quickly caught up and passed her, looking back. He halted Magnifique to a skidding stop. He glanced toward the other racers who were out of sight, then he glanced back at Belle. She was in danger! She needed help! He reached out his arm and yanked Austin's reigns toward him as the horse came alongside him.

"Whoa!" Gaston shouted, and Austin finally stopped. "Easy, boy." Gaston quickly dismounted and hurried to where Belle was. She was grunting in frustration. "Belle, are you all right?" Gaston asked anxiously.

"I'm not hurt..." Belle huffed, "but I _am_ tangled up!"

Gaston hesitated. He was sure he was the last person in the world she'd want help from. "Would you care for a little assistance?" He asked slowly. Belle glanced at him suspiciously.

"That might be helpful." Belle grumbled at her predicament.

"All right. Hold still." Gaston cleared his throat. Belle's arms were tangled up in the reigns and she was hanging upside down. Gaston slid his fingers through the leather and managed to unravel the knots. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Gaston asked.

"No." Belle shook her head, rolling her eyes. She was embarrassed more than anything.

"Just bear with me. I'll have you out of this in a moment." Gaston told her. Soon Belle's arms were free and she was able to sit up straight again, despite the brief muscle cramps in her back. "There you are. You sure you're not hurt?" Gaston asked.

"No. I'm fine." Belle shook her head.

"I'm really sorry that happened." Gaston sighed.

"You didn't do it." Belle gazed at him. "Th-th-thank you, Gaston." She said slowly. It had taken great effort to say those words.

Gaston just smiled warmly. "Happy to help." He said casually. Then he smacked Austin's flank. "Well, shall we get back on track?" He suggested.

"We should." Belle agreed. She was blown away but his humble attitude. If this had been a couple months ago, he would've stuck to her like a leech, waiting for her to thank him by agreeing to be his wife. But here and now? He almost seemed to be keeping his word that he wouldn't bother her anymore. "Gaston?"

"Hmm?" He grunted as he mounted his steed.

"Thank you for helping me." Belle said softly, nudging Austin's flank.

"You're welcome. Thanks for trusting me." Gaston smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'll see you at the finish line, Miss I'm-going-to-change-the-world."

"We'll see about _that!"_ Belle grinned playfully. "Be prepared to eat my dust, Mr. I-can-do-anything!" She teased as she cantered away, leaving him there gaping.

"Oh, she did _not_ just do that!" Gaston stiffened. "Watch yourself, Princess!" He shouted after her. "We'll see _who_ eats whose dust yet!" And with that, he urged Magnifique back on the course.

"She's back on track!" Adam gasped in relief.

"Thank God." Maurice cried. Lefou nodded, approving of Gaston's gallantry.

"Now _that's_ my brother." Lissa said fondly. Jesse barked in agreement.

* * *

"They're running toward the bridge!" Someone yelled. They were almost back to the village. It hadn't taken long for Belle to catch up with Dick and Frances.

"Keep going, Austin!" She told the horse who picked up greater speed. The two guys tried to block her in, but Austin, being a thoroughbred, had faster reflexes, and dodged them swiftly. The men were cursing and hollering but Belle left them in the dust.

Gaston was just passing when Dick knocked Frances off his horse. Gaston shook his head, glad it wasn't him, but at the same time, felt a little satisfaction that the squirt had gotten a taste of his own medicine, after the punch to the gut he'd received. Gaston was ahead of both of them now. He quickly caught up to Belle. She glanced at him incredulously. "May the best rider win!" Gaston challenged her. It was just the two of them now.

"They're crossing the bridge! It's Gaston and Belle. They're neck and neck!" Jean the potter yelled. Everybody raced to the town square to see who would win and they all waited eagerly in anticipation.

"Yay, Belle! Yay, Belle!" Chip bounced up and down.

"You've got this, Gaston." Lefou said.

"Gaston! Gaston!" The triplets screeched.

"Oh, oh, oh..." Lissa held her breath. The ending of this race was going to be close!

Gaston and Belle were neck and neck. Neither looked at the other but kept their eyes peeled straight ahead of them, both urging their horses to go faster. It felt as if in slow motion as side by side, they both dashed across...the finish line! The crowd hollered in excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lissa jumped in her room cheering. "They did it!" She grabbed Jesse's front paws and twirled with him around the floor.

"Belle won! Belle won!" Chip yelled.

"No, Gaston did!" The triplets interjected. Lefou led the crowd to the two winners. Gaston and Belle looked at each other, panting and chuckling sheepishly. Many of the onlookers crowded Gaston who removed his hat and wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his sleeve. But there others who raced to surround Belle with their congratulations. She dismounted and was showered by her family and other close friends.

"You did it, Belle!" Chip grabbed her skirt excitedly. "You won!"

Belle chuckled. "Well, I'm not sure about that but thank you, Chip."

"You were stupendous, Mademoiselle." Plumette smiled.

"Here, Miss Belle. I made this for you." Little Melissa said as she handed her a woven chain of pink flowers. "It's a crown, for the lady winner. You are going to be a princess, after all." Belle laughed and put the chain of flowers on her head.

Maurice came and wrapped Belle in a tight hug. He was glad at how brave she had been, but he'd been so afraid for her. "I'm fine, Papa." She whispered. Adam walked, rather hobbled up to her. He didn't say a word. He just undid her braid, and running his fingers through her long hair, he swiped them into waves on her shoulders then stood back admiring her. "Adam!" She playfully scolded. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring my future bride." Adam smiled. Then he took her hand.

They made their way to Gaston who was swarmed by the crowd. He was grinning bashfully and looked as if he wished he could escape, especially with the triplets climbing all over him and smothering him with kisses. He glanced helplessly at Lefou with a pitiful _would you give me a hand and get me out of this_ look. He let out a sigh of relief when the people parted and the girls released him from their barrage to bow before the prince. Gaston blew out a breath. "Too much admiration for you?" Lefou nudged him.

"Too much open affection in public." Gaston dramatically held his chest.

"Captain? Thank you for helping Belle." Adam held out his hand toward him.

"Oh." Gaston stared at him suspiciously. "You're...welcome." He nervously shook his hand.

"And my congratulations. You are a remarkable rider."

"Ohh." Gaston rubbed his face.

"You were amazing, Belle!" Lefou blurted out. "You ride better than I do!"

Belle blushed. "Thank you, but I think it's all in the horse as it is the rider. Austin never cowered. He just kept going."

"Yes. You were wonderful, Belle." Gaston mumbled, looking away. "I'm really embarrassed."

"About what?"

"You're as good a rider as I am. And that's not easy to say out loud." Gaston smiled warmly. Belle stared at him. That was really some compliment, coming from him of all people!

"Thank you." She smiled back. "And so it won't wound your manly appearance, you are _not_ easy to compete against."

"You flatter me." Gaston joked.

"It's _not_ flattery!" Belle corrected him. "I do not flatter." _That is reserved for Adam alone and nobody else._

"Oh." Gaston cleared his throat. "Well, if you all will excuse me, I will be back shortly." And he made his way to his house.

* * *

Gaston entered Lissa's room and threw his hat aside. "Well?" He asked with his arms wide open. Lissa ran to him. She squealed as he grabbed her off the floor. "Did you see?" He asked.

"I sure did!" Lissa smiled. "You were great! And you and Belle get to split the title." He set her back down on her feet.

"Yeah. I suppose it's for the best." Gaston sighed in resignation.

"What are you talking about? You ran a great, clean race. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm proud of you. And thank you for forfeiting the race to help Belle!" Lissa told him in a more serious tone.

"It was the least I could do." Gaston said. "Besides, I owed her a favor. We came close to losing though. The others were way ahead."

"Who cares?" Lissa shook her head. " _You_ did the right thing, and it paid off. Those cheaters? Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue. "They didn't stand a chance. After the way they acted, they _deserve_ to be locked up! I saw what they did to you two, _and each other._ I was so mad. But Frances sure got what was coming to him."

"I just hope it doesn't go to my head." Gaston said solemnly.

"You're good." Lissa said. "You did a good job. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Gaston chuckled. "I haven't had that much fun in a while."

"So, you going to the celebration?"

"Sure am. You want to try to come with me?"

"I'd love to!" Lissa nodded. "Do you really think I can?"

"You feel up to it?"

"Yes! Just let me slip into a dress."

"But if you look or act the least bit faint, I'm bringing you back home." Gaston said seriously. He meant every word of it. "I'll hoist you over my shoulder and carry you that way if you get difficult."

"Uh-huh." Lissa grinned skeptically. "No chance, Mighty Muscles." She gently pushed him out the door to change her clothes. Jesse slipped out with Gaston.

Gaston smiled and knelt down to pet him. "Hey, boy. So, what do you think of these races, huh? You think they're silly? Hmm? Do you?" Gaston teased. "That's just because you have no culture." Lissa was out in a jiffy.

"Let's go." She said excitedly.

"Just don't embarrass me!" Gaston grimaced.

"Excuse me?!" Lissa rolled her eyes. " _You_ have made me feel so humiliated countless times, that I didn't want to be seen in public with you!"

Gaston gulped. "Was I really _that_ bad?" He asked glumly.

Lissa's face fell. "Yes." She bit her lip. Gaston stared at her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Lissa smiled at him.

"That was then, this is now. And don't let it ruin your day. Come on."

"Right." Gaston nodded.

"You _were_ right about one thing." Lissa said.

"What?"

"No one runs races like Gaston...except Belle!" Lissa laughed. Gaston let out a hearty chuckle. He couldn't agree more. "Come on, Jesse!"

* * *

The townspeople were gathered at the fountain. It sounded like there was a squabble brewing. The Legume siblings saw a familiar dark coat. "Oh no." Lissa groaned loudly. "What does _he_ want?"

"I _don't_ want to know." Gaston huffed. It looked as if Adam and the headmaster were arguing.

Lefou came to his friends. "What's going on, Lefou?"

"The headmaster didn't even let his class out to see the race." Lefou said. "And he found out that Belle participated. He's insulting her." Gaston stiffened and marched forward.

"That old buzzard." Lissa muttered.

Belle had tried to remain calm as she was confronted by the overgrown bully, but he was as mad as a hornet. Adam, who was still ticked for how Belle had been mistreated during the race, was not happy either. And He was giving the headmaster an earful. Belle tried to calm him, but she saw the beastly temper boiling on the surface. "That's it." Adam pursed his lips. "You are fired!"

"How dare you!" The headmaster roared.

"If you can't treat adults this respectfully, I hate to imagine the kind of methods you use on your students." Adam said. The headmaster froze. He _didn't_ know, did he?

"It's pretty unpleasant I can tell you that." Lefou chimed in.

"You shut up!" The old grouch fired at him.

"Sir, you are dismissed." Adam declared. The headmaster's face was crimson. Clenching his fists, he threw Belle a most nasty look.

" _You_ did this to me." He curled his lip. Belle met his gaze with a frown. Adam came to Belle's side and placed his arm around her.

"He's wrong. Don't pay any attention to him. He did this to himself." He told her quietly. Belle silently nodded. The triplets glared and shook their heads.

Gaston saw that his old teacher was approaching, and the older man looked very, very mad. Gaston couldn't help smirking a little and decided to have a little fun. He marched right up to him. "Something wrong, Sir?" He asked cockily. The headmaster looked ready to blow up.

" _You_ keep your mouth shut, you brainless loud mouth!" He yelled at Gaston who just arched his eyebrows. The headmaster stomped away. Gaston walked into the crowd, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Whew!" He whistled nonchalantly. "Who lit his fuse? He doesn't look very happy." He joked.

"All I can say is good riddance." Adam growled. Belle just wanted to drop the subject.

Lissa ran to Belle and gave her an unexpected hug. "I saw you, Belle!" She smiled. "You had my heart jumping there a few times. But you did it."

"Thank you." Belle nodded. Lissa saw the castle servants and happily greeted them.

"Glad that you could join us." Maurice told her.

Adam wanted to stand on the fountain, but he couldn't with his hurt ankle. So he asked Lumiere to substitute. "Good people of Villeneuve," He said loudly, "standing here are our two winners. It appears that we have a tie! Captain Gaston, and soon to be Lady Belle are hereby declared the finest horseman, and first time finest horse _woman_ in the kingdom!" Applause erupted. "And now, let the celebration begin!" Gaston was handed a garland of roses. He stared at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked incredulously.

"You're supposed to wear it." Lefou smiled.

"You're joking, right?"

"Well, then toss it away and let someone catch it."

"As if I was a bride!" Gaston protested. "You're embarrassing me." Lefou grinned. Gaston walked over to Lissa. "Here, you want this?" He asked. "I ain't got no use for it."

"Sure. Thanks." Lissa grinned. She put it around her neck.

"Well, at least it looks better on you than it would on me." Gaston sighed in relief.

Adam placed the garland around Belle's neck, and smoothed out her hair so that it lay on her shoulders. "I do love you." He whispered, kissing her head.

"I love you too." She said.

"Thank you, Belle. You looked so beautiful out there, your vibrant braid bouncing in the wind, the determined look on your face, it was a wondrous sight. You looked as if you were afraid of nothing."

"Well, since it is you saying it, I'll accept your compliment." Belle smiled.

* * *

The entire village joined in the fun. There were stands of a buffet of treats for everyone to snack from, cookies, cakes, scones, souffles. The musicians played in the square and people danced around to the lively tunes. Children played running games, the headmaster's students bursting with energy from being set free, the little girls waving wands with ribbons. Adam wanted to dance with Belle, but he had to keep his leg elevated. "That's all right." Belle told him. "I will gladly forfeit a dance with you today, in exchange for you to follow doctor's order's so you can dance at our wedding."

Adam kissed her hand. "That is a promise!"

The other riders who had shoved and knocked each other off, finally trudged back into the village. They'd taken their own sweet time returning, deeply embarrassed that they'd been outdone by Gaston-no surprises there-, but even worse by Belle, a woman! Lissa was visiting Agathe's new stand when it happened, so she was out of earshot. Adam glared at Johann, Dick, and Frances as they walked into the square, muttering to each other. " _You_ gentlemen, have just crossed the line." He said firmly.

"What?" Johann rolled his eyes.

"Unsportsmanlike conduct. You were warned beforehand." Lumiere frowned at them.

"So we bumped each other around. So what?" Frances shrugged. Stanley walked away, not wanting to be part of this conversation. He was thankful now that he hadn't acted like they had.

"We're guys. It happens." Dick shook his head. Adam rose to his full height.

"You gentlemen were warned, not only today, but the last time I was here!" Adam growled, wishing he still had fangs to use for further intimidation. "I told you what would happen if any of you harassed Belle. But you thought no one was watching. Oh, but we saw you! Not only did you hurt each other during the race, but you really mistreated your future princess! Is that any way to treat a lady?" The crowd was silent, watching wide-eyed.

"You are going to pay for your crimes." Adam glowered. "Constables, take these menaces and lock them up for the night!" The men in black nodded at Adam's command and started to pull away Dick, Johann, and Frances to their modest jail. As the former army captain, Gaston gave them a hand.

"You fellas just really blundered." Gaston huffed.

"Shut up!" Johann hissed. "As if you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

Gaston it his lip. It was true. Had he not been different today, he would've cheated like they did and given them the same treatment they had done to him. "But we're not talking about me." He said firmly.

"And who are you, Mr. High and Mighty Hero?" Frances sneered. " _You,_ the guy in town who's got all of it down. Ha! And weren't you the same one who left Maurice to the wolves?!"

Gaston froze in his tracks. His heart beat deafeningly in his ears. Several bystanders had heard and seen the exchange. Gaston's lip was trembling. "Yeah, you oughtta look scared, pal!" Johann added. "Crazy old Maurice turned you down flat as a suitable winner for his odd daughter's hand, so you decided to feed him to the wolves. Is that not true?"

Belle, Lefou, Maurice, Adam, all eyes now were on Gaston. He sucked in a sharp breath. Suddenly, he felt very, very afraid! Gaston's face became pale as a ghost. He really felt like he was going to throw up. Unable to face the crowd staring at him, he turned on his heel and fled.

* * *

 **PLEASE leave reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22 Grace

**Thank you so much to everybody who commented on the last chapter! Your questions made me smile. I couldn't wait to get this chapter up, and tried to get it moving as soon as possible.**

 **About the headmaster. I already did feel myself as I wrote it that Adam reacted a little rashly. Take into consideration that he was also still angry with the mugs who had harassed Belle during the race. They had been warned before what would happen and so was the headmaster. Then they brashly ignored those warnings and still went after Belle. Personally, I do feel that incompetence is a more valid reason to fire the headmaster. Hey, the story's not over yet!**

 **Tomorrow I start my first CNA class. Thankfully, classes are only once a week for a while!**

 **Belle/Adam fluff in here!**

* * *

Lefou glared at the guys who had taunted Gaston. He couldn't really blame them after how his friend had acted in the past, but that side of him was gone now. "I'll find hm." Lefou said quietly to Belle and Maurice. Then he walked away.

Agathe cocked her head toward the village square. "Oh," she sighed, "I sense that there is some trouble trying to start."

"What? What makes you say that?" Lissa stared at her. Then she noticed how quiet it had become. That _was_ odd. "I wonder what the problem is. I'll go see."

There was a thick tension in the air between the royals and the crowd. Then Adam slowly spoke up, "Let's keep the activities going...for the children. They don't need to know about this." The parents agreed and tried to act casual so the children could enjoy the day. However, they all whispered among themselves.

"I have to talk to him." Belle said.

"Not right now, Belle." Adam gripped her hand. "And why would you, after..."

"Because I do." Belle finished for him firmly. Maurice excused himself and headed to his old house.

"Lumiere?" Adam turned to his trusted friend.

"Yes, my Prince?" Lumiere asked.

"Keep things lively. Belle, Maurice, and I have some rather unpleasant things to discuss. I'm afraid we cannot wait till the party is over. But could you, Mrs. Potts, and the rest keep things running for the people?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Lumiere nodded.

"Leave it to us." Plumette smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you." Adam smiled gratefully. Then using his crutch, he hobbled after Belle and her father.

"Momma, why are they leaving? Why is everyone so upset now?" Chip inquired curiously.

"It's not for you to worry about, my love." Mrs. Potts said soothingly. "Whatever it is, Belle and the master will take care of it. Now you run along and enjoy yourself."

Lissa reached the square just then. She heard the triplets arguing with Stanley and a couple other guys. "I don't believe a word of it!" Laurrette exclaimed.

"He wouldn't do something like that." Claudette agreed.

Lissa made her way to Jean the potter. "Jean? What's the matter? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is, Lissa." He sighed. Lissa noticed that Maurice, Belle, and Adam were absent.

"Where are they? Is Maurice ill? Is he all right?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"Yes, dear. He's all right." Mrs. Potts nodded. "But there was a spat about your brother I'm afraid. Someone accused him of a terrible crime."

Lissa's eyes widened. She frantically glanced around for Gaston, but she didn't see him or Lefou. "Oh no." She gulped. "Where is he?"

"He left rather abruptly." Jean said. "He didn't say anything. Lefou went to find him."

Lissa slightly sighed in relief. If Lefou went after Gaston, he would be in good hands, but her mind was racing. "I hope he's all right." She said.

"Try not to worry, Miss." Mrs. Potts said. Lissa nodded but she couldn't shake of an icy feeling of dread that was twisting her stomach.

* * *

Lefou searched wherever he could think of, but Gaston was nowhere in sight. Lefou's last remaining option was the church, but he wasn't there either. Lefou was deeply concerned about his friend, and he really hoped Gaston hadn't fled the village to put himself out of his misery again. Lefou checked the stables. Magnifique was still there. He checked the house and was relieved that Gaston's weapons were inside. So, where was he? Lefou stepped out of the house. "Where could he be?" He asked himself. Jesse bounded up to him. "Hi there, Jesse. Where's Gaston, boy? Can you find him?" The big dog perked his erect ears and pawed at the doors of the root cellar. Lefou slowly opened the doors. "Good boy, Jesse." He patted the dog's head. Lighting a lantern from the stable, Lefou slowly descended down the stairs.

Gaston had immediately sought out the shelter of the root cellar, down in the dark where he was sure no one would be able to find him if they came looking. But Lefou had amazing instincts and always seemed able to read his mind, even when Gaston didn't want him to. Gaston wondered if his mother could see him now, if she was watching and knew what a coward he was. He huddled against the wall next to the bed.

Lefou pulled his coat closer around his shoulders as the root cellar gave off a chill. As he stepped down into the darkness, he heard distressed breathing. He wondered if Gaston was crying. Quickening his pace, he held his lantern high and saw his friend leaning anxiously against the wall. "Gaston! What's the matter? Are you okay, pal?" Lefou asked with deep concern. He was alarmed at the sight of his friend. Gaston doubled over on the stool, sweating profusely, tightly clenching the table next to him with one hand, and he was gasping sharply. Lefou was instantly at his side. "Can you speak to me?"

Gaston looked up at his loyal friend. The great hunter looked so scared, with pleading in his eyes. "I..I'm all...right..." He panted like a horse that had been run too hard, without being watered down.

"No you are _not!"_ Lefou argued. "What's wrong, Gaston?"

"I...I'm fine. I...I just...can't seem to...I can't seem to...catch my breath." Gaston gasped heavily.

"I think I need to get Dr. Tanner!" Lefou gasped.

"No, no...no." Gaston shook his head, grabbing Lefou's arm till his knuckles turned white. "I'll...I'll be all right. I...I just can't...breathe properly."

Lefou could feel the tremors in his friend's usually penetrating grip. Gaston was far from fine! "You're really sick." Lefou told him. "Try to take it easy. Deep breaths, Gaston. Deep breaths." He said reassuringly. Gaston was trembling terribly and he grunted hard. "I don't care what you say." Lefou said firmly. "I'm going to get Dr. Tanner! You need serious help!"

"Nooo!" Gaston shouted, preventing him from rising to his feet. "If I'm going, just...let me die in peace."

"Don't talk like that!" Lefou scolded him. "Try to calm down." Jesse whimpered as he hopped down into the small, dark room. He went right to Gaston and buried his big head in his lap. Gaston continued to gasp, but he roughly rubbed his large hand through the dog's soft fur. Little by little, his breathing became less shallow, and his body stopped shaking so hard. Lefou was relieved to see him slowly starting to breathe normally again. The panic attack he'd witnessed had made him shudder.

"Gaston, I'm sorry about what happened. But you've got to get a hold of yourself." Lefou told him quietly.

"I knew this was going to happen." Gaston sucked in a sharp breath. "Every night I've thought of nothing else. I was hoping I could escape it, that this one sin would just pass over. But I know now that it can't."

"What are you going to do?" Lefou asked. "Everyone knows now." Gaston gazed him hurtfully.

"What _can_ I do?" He asked helplessly. "If I deny it, they'll come after me. But if I tell them the truth...that'll be the end."

"You don't know that." Lefou shook his head. "You have a lot of friends in this town."

"Friends." Gaston muttered. "The only _true_ friend I have is you!"

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Everyone else, they hate me now. And if they don't, they will! And they have every reason to." Gaston ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"Gaston, stop beating yourself up!" Lefou begged. He hated seeing him like this. It hurt him. "Maurice hasn't...and Lissa..."

Gaston let out a cry at the mention of his sister. "Lefou, what do I do?" He cried. "This will kill her! For sure this time! This _would_ happen _now,_ this day of all days. I really thought she was beginning to like me. She just made it out of death's doorstep. She's finally better. We were starting to get along. Now...what will happen to her, if...if they execute me?"

Lefou looked at him sadly. For once, he didn't have an answer that would make his friend feel better. Lissa would be orphaned if Gaston was convicted of attempted murder and executed for it. Even though she was an adult, there would still be little she could do to make a living for herself. That would pretty much be the case if Gaston was thrown in prison too. Gulping, Lefou spoke up. "Okay, first...you are going to calm down so you can think clearly. Then you are going to do whatever you feel is the right thing." He said with finality. This time he wasn't going to try to influence Gaston on the best course of action. He was going to leave that choice to Gaston and his conscience.

Gaston didn't like Lefou's answer, but he knew he was right. The two just sat there in painful silence for a long time. Then Lefou slowly rose to leave. "I'd better find Lissa and let her know that you haven't departed. She's probably worried since she noticed you're not around." Lefou said.

"Thank you, Lefou...for sticking with me. I appreciate it." Gaston smiled feebly.

"Sure." Lefou smiled back.

"Lefou! Please...don't tell Lissa the real trouble. It will only upset her and make her really sick again." Gaston begged.

"I'll try." Lefou said doubtfully. "But I don't know what good it will do." Then he left. Gaston leaned back against the wall, taking deep breaths and petting Jesse.

"God, please help me!" He pleaded. "Show me what I should do."

* * *

"Then, we are all agreed?" Belle cleared her throat.

"Yes." Adam nodded solemnly. "I believe it's for the best."

"I completely agree, Belle." Maurice said.

"All right then." Belle smiled.

* * *

Lissa tried to distract herself by watching the villagers continue in the activities, but their suspicious eyes and hushed tones didn't ease her worry. She finally saw Lefou and ran to him. "Lefou!" She exclaimed. "Where is he? Did you find him?"

"Yeah, Lissa. I found him." Lefou nodded. "Don't worry. He hasn't run away again."

Lissa sighed. At least she knew Gaston was trying to kill himself. "Is he all right?" She asked concerned.

"He has a lot on his mind. Just give him some space for now and let him get settled. He'll be fine." Lefou lied. He didn't believe his own words, but the last thing any of them needed was for Lissa to keel over and become ill again. Lissa gazed at Lefou hard. She sensed that he was hiding something, but she could tell that this probably wasn't the best time to ask.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Not right now. He's upset." Lefou shook his head. He didn't think she could handle seeing her former overconfident, strong brother looking as frightened and helpless as a lonely child.

"But...oh...okay." Lissa mumbled. "But I don't like the sound of this. We _will_ talk later."

"I know." Lefou touched her arm. "Just trust me." Lissa weakly smiled, then frowned again. Lefou walked off. Lissa stood there, upset. A small hand tugged at her skirt.

"Yes?" She looked at Chip.

"Wanna come play with me?" Chip asked.

"Uhm...not really." Lissa shook her head. She was too concerned about Gaston.

"Come on then!" Chip laughed and tugged her along anyway.

"All right." Lissa shrugged. Playing was the last thing on her mind, but maybe it would keep her busy till Gaston was ready to talk.

* * *

Belle saw Lefou and went straight to him. "Lefou. May I please speak with Gaston?" She asked firmly. "It's very important!"

"All right. I left him at home." Lefou said. While Belle made her way to the Legume house, Lefou went to the crowd gathered near the church.

"Is it true, Monsieur?" Cogsworth asked Lefou who stopped uncomfortably in his tracks.

"You oughtta know." Clothilde gave the smaller man a disapproving look.

"Did Gaston really try to kill Maurice?" The tavern keeper added.

Lefou tried to stay calm. He held up his hands. "It's not my place to say." He said. "Please be patient. You'll all know soon enough." The crowd didn't feel satisfied. "I said, wait!" Lefou told them firmly. They all muttered to each other. Lefou walked away. He hated this.

* * *

Belle and Adam found Gaston just coming out of the cellar. "Gaston!" Belle called and ran to him. Gaston's heart dropped into his stomach. He knew what she was here for, and he'd rather face those wolves again than have to deal with her, even though he knew he deserved a severe chewing out. He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "Gaston, I must speak with you!" Belle insisted.

"Of course, Belle." Gaston hung his head. "Why don't we go inside?" He offered. He let Belle and Adam enter the house first, then trudged inside behind them. "Please have a seat." He said glumly. He grabbed a pillow from the sofa and placed it on a chair he dragged to Adam who sat in the armchair. Gaston slumped down in his own chair then rose back up. He couldn't stay still sitting when he knew what was coming. He stood next to the dining table. Belle watched him endlessly, and he could feel the hard stares from both of them.

"We came here to talk." Adam spoke up.

"Yes, we must speak to you." Belle said.

"Belle, I...I...there's something I have to tell you." Gaston hung his head.

"What is it?" Belle asked calmly.

Gaston took a deep breath. "Belle, the...the night you were held as a prisoner at the castle, your father ran into the tavern begging for help." Gaston explained shamefully. "Everyone scoffed at him, and he looked pretty roughed up. I offered to help. I didn't believe him, of course. I only intended to get on his good side so he'd grant me your hand in marriage."

"That doesn't surprise me." Belle said with her arms crossed.

"I...I know." Gaston let out a breath. He didn't like spilling this out, especially in front of the man who was to become Belle's husband. Adam's presence here made this tense atmosphere ten times worse. However, the sooner they got this over with, the better. Belle listened intently. Gaston bravely continued. "But he was so anxious to find you, it seemed like he couldn't remember the right way to go. I finally lost my patience and became severe with him. Very severe. I...I threatened him. Lefou was there to calm me down, and I tried to smooth things over, which was really weak of me, considering I had just roughed Maurice up and yelled in his face! That's when Maurice told me that you would _never_ become my wife. He wasn't harsh, but as you can imagine, I...I didn't accept his answer. Belle, I'm truly sorry, _now!_ I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but...I...I...I tried to have your father killed!" He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You are?" Adam raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Yes!" Gaston nodded vigorously. "It's true, Belle. I...I knocked your father out cold then tied him up at a tree. And I...I..."

"Left him for the wolves to finish him off without getting your hands dirty." Adam finished for him.

"Yes." Gaston growled, hating himself. "I'm really sorry, Belle. Truly sorry. But I had to tell you the truth."

"I knew that." Belle said casually. Gaston whipped his head and gazed at her, flabbergasted.

"What!? You...you already knew? You knew what I did?" He gasped.

"Yes, Gaston. I knew."

"But...you didn't...how long have you known?"

"Since the night of the morning that the castle curse broke." Belle told him. "Papa told me. And I was furious. I was very angry. I was ready to have you arrested right then!"

Gaston looked away from her, confused sadness and remorse on his face. She'd known all this time? And yet, she hadn't had him locked up or hanged? Yet? She'd been treating him with stiff, suspicious politeness since the curse broke, when she knew all the time what he had done? Gaston could not understand it except that that was just the kind of merciful person Belle was. Tears sprang in his eyes. Her kindness was too painful to fathom. "You...you _knew_ all this time, and yet you have treated me decently?" He asked.

"Yes."

"But... _why,_ Belle? _Why_ would you do something like that?" Gaston blubbered. "Why would you be so good, to a rotten piece of garbage like me?"

"Because Papa told me something else too." Belle said. "Papa told us what happened to Lissa, and I was very worried. But he told me how when he confronted you at the time that your only main concern had been you sister, and not what this would do to you. He told me how you asked him to rethink it, for Lissa's sake! And after she almost died...Papa told me that you were different. Of course, I didn't believe him but he insisted on it. The day I came here to visit Lissa when she was recovering, I decided that I'd find out for my self what your new true colors were, _if_ you had any.

'You _have_ been different, Gaston. I cannot deny that. You didn't just say you'd accepted Papa's decision in refusing you. You have kept your word. You've proven that you really have let me go as your potential trophy wife. That means more to me than you'll ever know.'" Belle smiled.

Gaston couldn't stop his tears. "Belle, I...I have no right in the world to ask...but..."

"Ask and I'll tell you whether that's true or not." Belle corrected him.

"Belle, I must tell the truth to the people. I don't want to, but I have been the leader in this town for years, and they deserve to know the truth. I probably won't live after that. They'll probably stone me on the spot, _if_ you don't send me to be tried in court. This…I might be thrown in prison, or...worse!" Gaston shuddered. "I don't deserve mercy and I am not in any way asking either of you for it! But...I only beg of you one thing: if...if anything happens to me, will...will you please see that Lissa is taken care of?" Gaston begged. "Will you make sure that she is never in want, that she won't end up in the streets? I'm asking for her sake, not mine! I swear it! I'll go through with this, _only_ if I know Lissa will be safe!"

Belle softly touched his arm. "Gaston," she said softly, touched by his pain, "yes, I will. We've already discussed that. Papa, Adam, and me. We've all agreed that if this trial doesn't turn in your favor, Lissa will come to live at the castle with us! She'll be safe and well provided for. We'd be happy to have her. She's always been a dear friend."

"That's right." Adam said, though he still didn't know Lissa that well.

Gaston let out a sob and gazed gratefully at this remarkable woman he had terribly wronged. "Thank you, Belle!" He sobbed. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Just keep doing the right thing, like you have been recently." Belle said. "That will be thanks enough!" Seeing him in such emotional distress, Belle walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Gaston wept harder, overwhelmed at her so undeserved kindness she was demonstrating to him. He gladly returned her embrace. "Oh, yes. And another thing, Gaston." She whispered. "I forgive you." Gaston wept bitterly.

Adam watched, but his focus was on Belle. She was amazing. He didn't understand how she could freely forgive this guy for what he'd done to her and her father, but her willingness only escalated his deep love and admiration for her generous spirit. As soon as this bloke let go of his girl and he could get her alone, Adam was plotting to hug her so hard her ribs would probably crack.

Belle finally broke away from Gaston. He rested his palms on the table as he tried to compose himself. "Th...thank you...both." He said in a cracked voice. "Lissa will be much happier with you than she _ever was_ with me!"

"We'll see how this turns out first." Belle said. "Would you like us to be with you when you tell everyone?"

"Thank you, Belle. That's very generous of you." Gaston smiled gratefully. "But, no. Not after what I did." He cleared his throat. "May I please go speak to your father alone? It's important."

"Of course." Belle said softly. "He's at our old house."

"Thank you. Please excuse me." Gaston said and hurried out.

Adam hobbled over to Belle. There were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "You truly are the most amazing person I've ever known!" Adam told her.

Belle giggled. "It was so hard to believe he was sincere and kind. But after today, and once I made the choice to forgive him, it all seemed to just flow." She said.

"Come here." Adam rumbled and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Belle gladly returned it.

"You were so civil with him, Adam." Belle said.

"Well, I've only gotten to know him for a little while. And I still don't appreciate what he tried to do to you and Maurice." Adam said. "But from what I've seen, he appears to be decent enough. As long as he's sincere about it, that's what matters to me."

Belle nodded in agreement. "What about the headmaster?" Belle asked.

" _What about_ the headmaster?" Adam asked.

"Adam, I was upset with him too." Belle said unhappily. "He's never liked me and he isn't nice. But he has done his job in this town. He _has_ taught boys to read and write."

Adam rolled his eyes and fidgeted. "What are you getting at? _Please_ don't tell me that you're feeling sorry for that bone-picking buzzard! I do NOT appreciate the way he's treated you! He's a busybody, interfering with matters that are none of his concern and taking matters into his own hands."

"I know he is." Belle said. "I do feel a little sorry for him."

" _Belle..."_ Adam curled his lip.

"Just listen to me, please." Belle persisted. "I personally would not mind if he left. But, Adam, we need to make sure that we're doing it the right way. He _has_ done his job. Maybe you, since you _are_ the ruler of this village, maybe you could speak with and address him about his behavior before you just kick him out from your personal anger." Adam's chest grumbled, pouting. He did not want to have this conversation because he could already feel Belle winning. He knew she was right, but he just wanted to get rid of the pest and have the air clear. But the more he begrudgingly thought of it, the more he couldn't argue with Belle.

"I'll _think_ about it." He snarled. Belle stood on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's my beast." Belle smiled.

"You're just trying to butter me up." Adam scowled. Belle giggled. She knew he would do the right thing, once he cooled off.

* * *

Belle hurried to the boys' school, hoping to catch the headmaster before he packed his bags. She heard him inside and entered. The headmaster was sitting at his desk, glaring. "Excuse me, Monsieur." Belle said softly as she slowly walked to him. He looked up at her furiously.

"What do _you_ want?" He snapped. "You came here to gloat, didn't you?!"

"No, Sir." Belle shook her head. "I did not."

"I've got nothing to say to the likes of you!" He crossed his arms and turned away.

"I'm sure you don't." Belle sighed, not sure where to begin. This was unbelievably awkward. "Look, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on the ethics of teaching children..."

" _Never_ have!" The headmaster glowered.

"That's true." Belle nodded. "But I just want to ask you, please, please don't leave yet!"

The headmaster stared at her as if she had two heads. Of course, it wasn't the first time he'd thrown her that look, but he was speechless. Belle bit her lip, waiting. "What do you mean, _don't leave?"_ He huffed.

"Don't leave...just yet." Belle said. "You _have_ spent the last three decades doing your job here, teaching boys to read and write. You _have_ done your job. I've asked the Prince to take that into consideration. He was angry and his feathers were ruffled. He can be a bit abrupt when he's in that state. But, would you agree to meet with him and discuss this matter, _if_ I can promise you that you don't have to pack your bags just yet?"

"Why would you do that?" The headmaster asked suspiciously.

"Because as future princess of this kingdom, I want to make sure you are being dismissed for the right reasons, _not_ because of personal dislike!" Belle exclaimed. "That is no true reason to send someone away from a job." The headmaster arched his eyebrows.

"Why do you care?" He sneered.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Belle sighed heavily.

"I'll _think_ about it." He pursed his lip. Belle couldn't help smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it." She said. "I will leave you now." The headmaster stared off into space as she departed. Adam was waiting for her outside. He gazed forward in annoyance.

"Well? What did he say?" He rolled his eyes.

"He didn't say no!" Belle smiled. Adam's shoulders slumped, grimacing.

"My foot hurts." He complained.

* * *

Gaston could feel the icy coldness in the air as the villagers watched his every move and then followed him as he tried to briskly make his way to Maurice's old house. He breathed in relief when it finally came into view. He scurried up to the front door. Maurice opened it. "Gaston, I've been expecting you. Come in...out the _cold."_ Maurice said.

"Thank you, Maurice." Gaston removed his hat. This felt just like when he'd spoken to the old man in a serious conversation almost two weeks ago. "Maurice, I..."

"Take a deep breath, lad. That's it." Maurice said encouragingly. "Now, speak."

"Maurice, you...you've raised a remarkable daughter!" Gaston sniffled.

"I think so too." Maurice smiled warmly.

"Maurice, she...Belle knew all along what I did to you, and yet she treated me with decency and grace! I don't deserve it! I...I came to ask...what have you decided? About..."

"About pressing charges." Maurice finished. "Gaston, I've been observing you for a long time, since the night you begged me to reconsider. And I'm pleased with what I see. You _have_ changed, for the better. The depth of concern you've had for your sister has been startling. Not only that, but also that you've been trying to treat everybody better. It hasn't gone unnoticed. I want you to know that after long consideration and prayer, I have decided not to press charges." Maurice smiled.

Gaston smiled, tears filling his eyes at this undeserved generosity. "Thank you, Maurice. I appreciate that, but I'm afraid it's a little late."

"The others?"

"Yes. They've looked up to me for leadership for so long, and now I've failed them. I...I believe that the right thing to do is to let them decide what should be done with me."

"Ohh!" Maurice's eyes widened. "Are you sure about _that?_ I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What's the point of denying what I did? By the way, how did they know?"

"Agathe rescued me from freezing the cold in the woods. When she brought me home, the night Lissa was almost killed, I told everybody at the tavern what you had done to me." Maurice explained. "But you never showed up. Then the news of the wolf attack startled everybody. You were hardly out of the house and we all knew that Lissa was seriously sick. I think her illness made most everyone forget about what I had said. We wanted her to get well. And the only person I spoke to about my discussion with you, was Pere Robert. He agreed to keep it quiet and pray for guidance for me. I guess today those young blokes were angry and publicly embarrassed for getting in trouble and they decided to direct their anger at you."

"But what they said is true." Gaston hung his head. "You know, after that time my father took my ring away, I never had much respect for older men. But...I see now that Belle couldn't have been raised by a more loving, generous father." Maurice slightly smiled. "I, uh...I need to go to the church for a while. After that? It'll be out of my hands." Gaston said.

"I'll be there for you." Maurice said.

"Thank you, Maurice. But you don't have to."

"Don't tell me what to do, boy." Maurice said firmly.

"Thank you, Maurice." Gaston smiled gratefully. He slowly made his way to the door so he could find solace in the church. "I hope that if I ever live as long as you, which it doesn't seem right now like that will happen, that I will become as wise and kind as you someday."

* * *

 **This discussion is NOT over yet! Reviews are welcome.**


	23. Chapter 23 Facing the Fire

**PriPePoi, don't worry about ruining my story. To be honest, that whole scenario wasn't originally part of the plan at all, but it was something I came up with as the story went along. I was a bit unsure of whether Adam had overreacted and waited for responses to his choice. And when you said what you did, I thought this might be a good growth lesson for Adam. The last chapter was supposed to be character-building for pretty much everyone involved. So, you didn't say anything wrong, don't worry about that.**

 **I don't want to give any spoilers, and I sure don't like this old saying, but often in life some things do have to get worse before they can get better. I don't want to spoil my whole plot, but be assured I have good plans in mind, but right now we have to go through the rough spots.**

 **Be forewarned, this chapter is heavy! Chucked full of drama, so be prepared!**

* * *

The people dogged Gaston with their faces as he made his way to the church. He tried to ignore them and just focus on his mission, but it wasn't easy. Lefou and Adam tried to get the people back into the excitement of the race as it was drawing near sunset and they didn't want their children to have to know about the problem.

Gaston removed his hat and slid into one of the middle pews. For the longest time, he just sat there silent, wrestling with his mind. His stomach was twisted in an anxious knot, and his mind was heavy. He leaned forward, folding his hands, but didn't say anything for a long time. He just shed tears and tried to keep himself calm.

By the time he found his voice, it was dark outside. He could hear the voices of children laughing and music playing outside, but it only made him feel miserable. He knew what he had to do, but he was afraid. His neighbors who had deemed him their hero for so long would most likely turn against him now, and it was a humiliating feeling. "But I've brought this on them, on myself." Gaston whispered. "Lord, I...I can't do this alone. Please help me. I've made such a mess of things. I'm only receiving justice. But...it's so hard. I remember once when my mother punished me for stealing sweets from the baker. It was so unpleasant, but I felt better about it after. Cleansed my conscience, _that_ time. That's why I've decided to do this. I feel like I can't rest until I put it behind me. And the only way to do that is to face it. Heavenly Father, I...it feels so strange calling You that. My own father wasn't the most affectionate, especially in a situation like this. He didn't comfort and guide me, but only lectured me. My mother tried to guide me. But I'm asking _You_ to please give me the strength to do what's right!"

Gaston was unaware that someone was in the shadows behind him, quietly listening to every word. "I can't run from this anymore. But...oh, Lord! Please take care of Lissa! I beg You! Please bless her with happiness and all her dreams. If...when I'm gone, please see that she's happy." Gaston tried to bite back tears.

Lissa's chest hurt. _Not again!_ She thought. _He can't just throw everything away now. He has more to live for than_ _he_ _thinks. I can't let him do this!_ Lissa quietly stepped into the sanctuary. Gaston heard footsteps, but he thought it was Lefou or Maurice, or Pere Robert. "No, Gaston. Not again." Lissa moaned. Gaston looked up at her in surprise and confusion.

 _What is she doing here?! She's not supposed to be here. Lissa, just go away. I don't want you here._ "What are you talking about?" He furrowed his brows.

"Please don't give up. Please don't leave me again!" Lissa begged. "I need you!"

"Let me be alone." He sighed.

"Why should I? So you can sneak off into the night again, and just end your life? No, Gaston. I'm not going. You're my brother. I didn't have a say last time you tried to do this. This time I can." Lissa gulped. "Gaston, please... _please_ don't leave me! Don't take your life!"

Gaston blinked. So, she didn't know what he was really talking about, which relieved him a bit. And he was determined to keep it that way. "Lissa, listen to me." Gaston said quietly. "That's not going to happen, I assure you! That is not what I was thinking about at all." Lissa's shoulders sagged in relief.

"You're not?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Gaston sadly smiled, shaking his head. He really wanted her to go away. He didn't want her to know anything about this, it would break her! And Gaston didn't want anymore hurt to be added to her life than she'd already had. He'd hoped to do this quietly without her knowing.

"I thought...I thought you were going to..." She stopped herself.

"Well, I'm not. So you can go now." Gaston said dryly.

Lissa hesitated. She didn't feel right leaving him alone. "What were you praying about?" She prodded.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll be fine." Gaston huffed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"All...right." Lissa said sadly and walked away. But she couldn't make herself leave. Gaston's manner was so dejected, as if he'd lost all hope of things ever being better. That made her still worry. She wondered if he was lying so she wouldn't witness him trying to commit suicide. _Have I done something wrong?_ She thought worriedly. _Is he mad at me? Did I hurt his feelings by mistake?_ She came back and Gaston's shoulders slumped further. He wanted to be alone so he could mope in his depression undisturbed. Jesse walked to him, whimpering and placed his paw on his leg. Gaston stared down at him. Dogs weren't allowed in the church!

"Go away, Jesse." He huffed and tried to shove the dog away. Jesse looked up at him with such heartbroken eyes that he didn't have the heart to be abrupt. He softly rubbed behind his ears. "I'm sorry." Gaston said.

Lissa came to the end of the pew again. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." She said unhappily with a sad face. "I didn't mean to!"

Gaston grimaced in frustration. She was trying to make him feel better, but right now all he wanted was to be alone so he could think. He was grateful for her kindness, but right now that only made what he had to do more painful. "Lissa," he groaned, "it's got nothing to do with that. And you haven't done anything wrong. It's just...I have things on my mind."

Lissa sat next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked slowly. Gaston winced hard. He might as well tell the truth.

 _Just please don't let her get sick again!_ He prayed in his mind. He looked away from her but he squeezed her hand so she wouldn't be frightened away. "I have to come clean about...what I did to Maurice." Gaston grimaced. Lissa let out a long breath. "I can't sleep at night thinking about it. I know he's forgiven me, but what I did was so wrong and downright evil." He really, really hoped she wouldn't try to talk him out of it. His mind was made up. He knew it would be painful for her, but it was the only way he'd ever find peace, even if he suffered for it.

"Are...are you _sure_ about this?" Lissa prodded frightfully.

"Yes. I'm sure. The truth is going to come out soon anyway. I'd just rather it be by me, instead of rumors."

"But...but, Gaston? You're...you're different now." Lissa insisted.

"I know." Gaston nodded, hanging his head. "That's why I have to do this." Lissa gulped, trying not to cry. Her brother was planning to confess to attempted murder! She'd just gotten him back, the brother of her childhood that she prayed so long for, and now? Now she very well might lose him again, this time for good! She leaned over on his shoulder, clinging to his arm.

"Gaston, I'm scared." She whispered.

"Now, now..."

"I know you're doing the right thing, and...and I'm so proud of you, but...but I'm so scared." Lissa said in a broken voice. She felt like a frightened little girl again at night in the woods, hoping Gaston would find their way home. Which he always had. She was an adult now, and understood what the ugly outcome of this might be. That's what she was dreading. "I'm so glad you're trying to do the right thing, but...but I don't want to lose you!"

"I know. It's all right." Gaston whispered, gripping her firmly with his arm.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Lissa sniffled, trying to keep down the fear-filled sobs in her throat.

"So do I!" Gaston gasped, kissing her hair. "Shh. Don't be afraid." Lissa tried hard not to cry, but it was next to impossible. Gaston held her tight, hoping that she wouldn't faint or fall ill.

"I...I want to be there with you when you tell them." Lissa said.

"No. I don't want you to do that!" Gaston protested. He pulled her from his chest so he could look her in the eyes. "Listen to me. What I have to say isn't going to be easy for them to face. And...things might get ugly. Lissa, you've been through enough. I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I won't get hurt." Lissa said confidently with tears. "Surely you don't think our neighbors would..."

"I don't know. They seem very upset with me right now, and they tend to do 'things' when they get riled." Gaston was remembering the headmaster blowing up about Belle trying to teach a little girl to read. "Lissa, I couldn't protect you from those wolves. But this time I can! Lissa, I beg you, promise me you'll go home and wait!" Gaston pleaded.

"No." Lissa shook her head. Gaston growled, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He was shedding tears too. Why couldn't she understand? Why did she have to be so stubborn, tonight of all nights?! Lissa stared at him. Why couldn't _he_ understand?

"Now you listen to me..." Gaston gritted his teeth.

"No, _you_ listen this time!" Lissa cried. Gaston froze. The desperation in her voice cut through his anger and fear and he let his tense body go lax. "I...I'm sorry I yelled." Lissa sniffled. "Gaston, I know you're only trying to protect me, and I'm so grateful for it, believe me! I thought it would never happen again. But...I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman. All we have left is each other. You were there by me while I was sick, dying even, because you cared. You didn't abandon me when you could have, but you didn't. You're different. And because you are different, and because you can't do everything on your own...let me help you! You were by my side in my hour of greatest need. Now I am going to do the same for you."

Gaston tried to swallow his tears. "Darling, it...it might get bad." He reminded her.

"I _know."_ Lissa said emphatically. "But anything's better than being at home, waiting."

Gaston clasped her small hand and brought it to his lips, his tears sliding down onto her fingers...again. "I love you." He said.

"Me too." Lissa sadly smiled. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll make this right. I promise!" Gaston told her.

* * *

Lissa and Gaston remained in the church for another half hour, and Pere Robert showed up. They told him everything. He prayed over them and tried to offer what encouragement he could. Hugging his sister one last time, Gaston slowly made his way to the front door. He opened it slightly ajar. He'd lost track of time and by now the village little ones were in bed. Gaston peeked outside. There was a crowd right outside waiting, and they did not look happy. Gaston clenched his hand into a fist. This was going to be so hard.

Lissa walked to him and clasped his hand. He glanced down at her. "You're not alone." She smiled encouragingly. Gaston smiled warmly at her.

" _Thank you."_ He whispered, then taking a very, very deep breath, he made his way outside.

* * *

Gaston slowly gazed into the faces of the people he'd grown up with, and some new. How many times in the past he'd manipulated them to worship the ground he walked and to, as Belle put it 'shower flower petals at his feet'. He'd thought he was God's gift to mankind...once. But now he felt very small, and insignificant, and despised. "It's a good thing you're all here." He cleared his throat and removed his hat. "I have something to say to you, and...you're not going to like it." He saw Maurice, Belle, and Adam in the midst. He was extremely relieved that they were here.

"Gaston, did you try to kill Maurice?" Jean asked seriously. Gaston looked around at his friends. He could see the disappointment in their faces as they were about to realize that their former so called hero was no hero at all.

"Is it true?" The headmaster added.

Gaston glanced at Lefou who was standing on the steps below him. Lefou returned his gaze with a hurt face. Gaston hung his head. "I...it's... _true."_ Gaston whispered.

"We can't hear you!" Tom hollered.

"Yes! Yes...it's true." Gaston grimaced. The crowd gasped, then they were all talking at once. Now everyone realized that Maurice _had been_ telling the truth when he'd told them about it. The people were shocked, disappointed, and angry! They'd looked up to Gaston, their idol, for years. Now his glowing hero image was crashing down fast. They still didn't want to believe it.

"Say it again!" Clothilde snapped. Gaston fought not to lose his temper. Lissa and Pere Robert watched from behind with baited breath.

"Maurice told the truth!" Gaston blurted out. "I was only trying to blackmail him into letting me marrying Belle. And when he refused, I...I...I left him for the wolves." He braced himself, awaiting his doom. Lissa was shedding tears, remembering that horrible night, and digesting the contrast of it compared to her brother's new manner now. Pere Robert touched her shoulder.

"No! It can't be!" Paulette wailed.

"Someone tell me it isn't true!" Laurrette also cried out.

"Monsieur Lefou?" Jean asked unhappily. Lefou stiffened. Everybody knew that he still stuck to Gaston like glue as his loyal sidekick. "Maurice said that you were there. Did Gaston try to kill Maurice?"

 _Why me?!_ Lefou wanted to screech. He looked up at his closest friends, Gaston and Lissa. The pain in their faces sickened him. Instead of glaring at him to save his own skin, Gaston only slowly nodded. "Y-yeah." Lefou mumbled, loud enough so he didn't have to repeat it.

"Murderer!" The people shouted. "He's guilty! He's a killer! We have to do something. Hang him! Let's string him up to the nearest tree!" The mob charged at Gaston. He winced as they grabbed him.

"NO!" Lissa cried out and ran to help him. "Leave him alone, please!" She tried to pry Tom's arms off of Gaston but she wasn't strong enough. Someone grabbed her and threw her to the ground. That angered Gaston and he headbutted the guy. "Gaston! No, please wait!" Lissa yelled, trying to make her voice heard, but it didn't do any good.

"Guys, wait!" Lefou also ran to try to help his friend. Stanley turned and jabbed Lefou in the eye, stunning him and making him stumble to the ground.

"Lefou!" Lissa was instantly at his side.

"Don't worry about me." Lefou shook his head, though he felt like heck.

* * *

The crowd was dragging Gaston out of the village gates. He struggled to break from them, but he couldn't escape. "No! Release him! Don't do this!" Belle shouted.

Lissa's heart dropped in horror when she saw them bounding Gaston's hands behind him. These people she'd grown up with, that she'd known since she was a little girl, out of their wild emotions-unable to come to terms that their Gaston was less than perfect-, were actually about to kill her brother! "NO!" Lissa pleaded and pushed her way through the mob. "Let him go!" She ran up to Gaston and clutched him tightly.

"Lissa, get out of here. It's dangerous. It's all right, darling." Gaston sighed in resignation, dreadfully awaiting his doom.

"No!" Lissa only hung onto him tighter. "I won't let them do this!" She looked back at her neighbors, her fellow townspeople, appalled that they would so quickly turn and act so rashly. "Don't do this!" She begged. "He's my brother!"

Tom and Stanley roughly snatched her away, snapping at her to get out of their way. Gaston seethed with his teeth. "Get your hands off her!" He bellowed. They obeyed him by shoving her away. She fell back into Pere Robert, who held onto her.

"Let me go!" She protested. The priest didn't back down and tightened his grip, pulling her back. It was like trying to shield a frightened little child.

"My friends! I know you're angry, but please don't commit this injustice!" Maurice pleaded.

"He _IS_ crazy!" On of the men said. It was mostly the men who were letting themselves get riled. Though they'd worshiped Gaston before, they had also been jealous of him, especially when he'd bragged himself up and they couldn't find the right words to argue with him. This time, they were on top of the ladder and he was at the bottom _for once,_ and they weren't going to pass it up.

They were about to blindfold Gaston, who was terrified yet helplessly resigned himself to his undeniable fate, when... _ **"**_ _ **E**_ _ **EENNN**_ _ **NO**_ _ **OO**_ _ **U**_ _ **UU**_ _ **G**_ _ **GGH**_ _ **H!"**_ An unearthly loud voice thundered above the frenzied mob, making them nearly jump out of their skin. It had sounded more like a wild animal than a human. Everyone froze and gasped. Adam hobbled up to Gaston on his crutch, then gazed at his fickle-hearted, impulsive subjects. His piercing blue eyes were dark and menacing. "Release him!" Adam ordered. The men hesitated. "Now!" Adam thundered. They reluctantly freed Gaston from his bounds. He looked at them hurtfully and walked away. Lissa broke free from the priest and sprang to her brother. They clasped each other tightly. Belle and Maurice came over to them, as did poor Lefou who had quite a shiner forming on his face.

"This is uncalled for." Adam declared. "I know this man has confessed to having committed blackmail and attempted murder, but this is NOT the way to handle it. I am ruler of this kingdom, and we have laws. If you take matters into your own hands and kill this fellow, what in that makes you better than him, better than what he did?" Adam asked firmly. Everybody was silent. "I understand that you are all angry, and sorely disappointed. But that doesn't make what you are doing right. Let's handle this the proper way."

Belle smiled proudly at Adam. Now he was beginning to understand the lesson she'd been trying to point out to him today about his dealing with the headmaster. Gaston hung his head, feeling unworthy of Adam's rescuing words, but forever grateful for them. It was bad enough that his old 'friends' were ready to peck him to pieces, though he'd earned it a long time ago. But what was eating him up worse was that they'd chosen to do so without any regard for his sister's feelings. They'd absent-mindedly almost killed him, causing Lissa to have to watch it happen, with no thought to what this was doing to her. That angered him and he tightened his most protective grip on her. And he glowered when he saw Lefou's marred eye. "Lefou! Did they do that to you?" Gaston snarled.

"I'll live." Lefou tried to grin casually, but he winced.

"As prince of this region, I demand that you let me handle this, the legal way." Adam said. "Leave him in my custody."

"He must pay for his crimes!" Someone pointed out.

"I said, let _me_ handle it!" Adam retorted. "Everyone, go back to your homes... _right now._ That's not a request." The villagers reluctantly, slowly dissipated. Soon there was no one left at the village gate but Belle, Maurice, Lissa, Gaston, Adam, Lefou, Pere Robert, Cogsworth, Jean, Lumiere, and Plumette. Adam slowly made his way to the group. "Cogsworth, take your wife home." Adam ordered him. "We'll be along soon. Jean, you go with them to Beatrice." Cogsworth bowed and went to find his wife, relieved to be leaving this mess. Jean followed him.

Belle hugged Adam. "Thank you...Your Highness." Gaston sadly smiled gratefully. Adam nodded.

"I almost made the same kind of mistake today." He said. Lissa was still too stunned and shook up to say anything. Her face was red with tears. She was afraid to let go of Gaston.

"Our apologies, Monsieur." Lumiere told Gaston. "Even though you claimed to be guilty, you didn't deserve that."

"Neither of you." Plumette agreed.

"Lefou!" Belle gasped. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"Aww, it's nothing, Belle. Don't worry about me." Lefou shrugged.

"Your eye looks terrible." Maurice said. Right then, a tall man in a black cloak on a horse appeared. He noticed the very subdued party and swiftly dismounted his horse. From a distance, he'd heard lots of shouting.

"What's going on?" Dr. Tanner asked, confused with concern. "Is everybody all right? What's happened?"

"The villagers just tried to kill Gaston!" Maurice told him. The physician's jaw dropped.

"What!" He gasped. "You're not serious! But why?"

"Because I committed a crime." Gaston said flatly.

"Why don't we all go inside the church?" Pere Robert suggested. They all gathered inside the safety of the house of prayer. Dr. Tanner tended to Lefou's black eye and asked if anyone else was physically hurt. He wasn't pleased to hear what had angered the villagers so, but he was surprisingly calm about it. He had sensed for a long time that something was wrong at the Legume home, now he understood why. He touched Gaston's shoulder.

"That took tremendous courage, my good man, to tell the truth like you did." He smiled.

"So, what now?" Gaston huffed miserably. "I want this over with as quickly as possible."

"Well, you can be tried for attempted murder, but that won't be pretty." Adam grumbled.

"Let's just do it. I'm tired of this hovering over us." Gaston said. "I just want it cleared up."

"Are you sure, Gaston?" Belle asked seriously. "Do you really want to do this?"

"I don't _want_ to, Belle. But I have to!" Gaston shook his head. Lissa's face fell.

"I think you and Lissa should stay with us at the castle tonight." Belle said. "I don't feel comfortable knowing you're here, with everybody else the way they're feeling."

"I agree." Adam, Pere Robert, and Dr. Tanner all said together.

"Let's just get you where you'll be safe and we can discuss this later." Lumiere put in.

"Yes. It's been a rough night." Maurice added.

"Thank you, Belle. Thank you, Your Highness." Gaston breathed. Lissa hugged Belle.

After mounting their horses, the group escorted Gaston and Lissa to the castle, with Jesse in tow. Lefou, the priest and the doctor all remained behind. The others insisted Lefou come with them, but he told them he would be okay. Pere Robert and Dr. Tanner promised to watch over him.

* * *

It was midnight, and Lissa was still wide awake as was most everybody else. Lissa was sitting alone on the grand staircase, hugging Jesse. Maurice saw her and came to sit next to her. "Lissa? Can't sleep?" Maurice asked gently, touching her shoulder.

"No." Lissa shook her head. Jesse nudged Maurice's arm, begging for a petting which the older man gladly complied. He squeezed Lissa's hand. "Maurice?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You remember that you once told me, that doing the right thing is _always_ worth the cost, no matter how painful?"

"Not really." Maurice shook his head.

"Well, I haven't forgotten when you said that to me. I just...I sure hope you were right!" Lissa's lip quivered. Maurice pulled her into a warm embrace and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know you don't believe that now, my child." He whispered tenderly. "But someday. I just pray that I wasn't wrong either."

Belle and Adam were watching from one of the upper balconies. She turned to Adam. "Adam, thank you for doing this. I love you so much!" She smiled.

Adam grunted. "It was you, not me. Same as always."

* * *

 **What will happen now? Reviews please!**


	24. Chapter 24 The Verdict

**Hello, everyone. The first part of my last chapter, the church scene was definitely planned, but the mob scene I did not originally plot until it came time to write the chapter. I feel so excited with the ideas God has given me for this story, and I can't wait for it to progress!**

 **Oh, it was Adam who said, "I almost made the same mistake today." He meant acting rashly from anger and personal dislike, and letting it cloud his judgement.**

 **BTW, ladivina left a review on my story Brother Dear when I was publishing that story, a review for what Gaston's fate would be if he wasn't killed in the battle. Well, I couldn't help smiling at that time because I already knew that's what I had planned for this! Only at the time I couldn't tell anybody!**

 **Hopefully, this chapter will put your minds at ease, but that doesn't mean all the hard stuff is over. Thanks again for the reviews, and please keep them coming!**

* * *

Gaston could not sleep. He couldn't stay still. Laying in the bed only made him restless so he paced his guest room and then just gazed endlessly out the window. He had been narrowly rescued from a hasty death tonight, from people he had wronged! How did they do it? He couldn't fathom their depth of kindness, _to him._ He was extremely grateful, but it made him feel guilty for how he'd treated them in the past. He looked up at the sky. "Oh, Mother," he gulped, "I am not looking forward to this. But I'm willing to go through it. Just, I'm just glad to still be alive! I don't blame the townspeople for being hostile toward myself, but Lefou and Lissa? That should not have happened! That's what angers me more than anything!

'Mother? Can you hear me? Do you still love me? I'm not worthy to be called your son. But...right now I miss you! I miss you so much! I just hope that you still care about me.'"

* * *

Adam, using his contacts, arranged for a hearing with a small court in another village a couple valleys over. He wanted it handled by an unbiased judge and jury, which Gaston greatly appreciated. The hearing took place that next day. Since Lissa had not actually witnessed Gaston threatening Maurice, but had seen him tying him up, she gave a full statement to the officers, but was to remain behind. After all she'd been through, everyone agreed that she shouldn't be at the hearing. Maurice, Lefou, Dr. Tanner, and Adam accompanied Gaston to the courthouse. Belle stayed with Lissa at the castle. Unfortunately, some of the people from Villeneuve followed the men to the hearing. Adam ordered them to leave, but they refused. Pere Robert was among them, but he was welcome.

Lissa couldn't eat or make herself do much of anything to distract herself. All she could do was write in her diary:

" _My brother is being tried today for attempted murder! I'm so thankful he has friends there to protect him. I don't know what we'd do without them! But I'm still afraid."_

Lissa was extremely grateful for Belle's companionship, even if they didn't say anything. "Belle?" Lissa finally spoke up.

"Yes?" Belle looked at her. They were in the library.

"If...if anything happens, to Gaston," Lissa gulped, "what will I do?"

Belle gripped her friend's wrist. "Oh, Lissa." Belle said sweetly. "Try not to think about it. But, should anything happen where Gaston is not able to take care of you, we've already talked about it and agreed that you'll come here to stay with us!"

Lissa blinked. "Y-you have?"

"I don't want things to turn out worse for you. But if they do, would you like that? Would you like to live here?"

Lissa was silent, pondering. "But what about our home?"

"We'll take care of that." Belle said.

"That's so kind of you, Belle!" Lissa smiled. "But, can we wait till they return, so I _know_ what's going to happen?"

"Of course." Belle nodded. They decided to go over wedding preparations, and that cheered them up a bit.

* * *

Chip had been playing with Jesse, whom he'd already grown attached to overnight. Jesse's ears perked up and he stood in the lobby, barking. "They must be back." Belle said.

"I'd like to stay here for a moment, if you don't mind." Lissa said.

"Certainly." Belle agreed and she ran to the front doors of the castle. The servants gathered to find out how things went. Adam and Maurice entered first. Then Gaston entered behind them. "Well, I'm glad to see you all came back safely." Belle smiled, trying to break the ice.

"Where's Lissa?" Gaston asked.

"She's in the library. Would you like me to bring her here?"

"Yes, please."

Belle returned shortly with her friend. Lissa sighed in relief when she saw her brother. He was still alive! "So...what happened?" She asked slowly, bracing herself.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." Gaston said, reaching out his hand. Lissa gulped and came to him.

"Come on, Jesse!" She called, patting her leg. He was a dog, not a human, but it would be comforting to have him nearby. They walked outside.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Lefou said and followed them.

* * *

Gaston and Lissa just walked together quietly around the paths in the groves. Lissa could tell he was waiting for the right moment to tell her what would happen to him, so she told him about what she and Belle had accomplished in regards to the wedding. He only half-listened, but nodded and grunted in response. Jesse was distracted by a bush of flowers, so Lefou lingered behind with him. Gaston finally stopped when they came to a colonnade, surrounded by bushes and vines of roses. "Sit down." Gaston told her. Lissa meekly obeyed and watched him. He paced around a little, then finally faced her.

"How did it go?" Lissa asked, bracing herself.

Gaston cleared his throat. "Well, as you can see, I'm not in shackles," He mumbled. "I _was_ found guilty." He hung his head. Lissa let out a breath. She knew that would probably happen, especially with Gaston's confession, and the witness accounts. "However, I will not be executed for it." Lissa's eyes lit up.

"You won't?" She smiled. "Oh, thank God! I was so worried about that more than anything!"

"Yes." Gaston smiled himself. "Part of that reason is because Maurice _is_ still alive. However, I still have a punishment to serve."

"What is it?"

"The judge trying the case, sentenced me to two years of my life, in prison." Gaston said lowly. Lissa hung her head. Tears began to fill her eyes. In honesty, it was a pretty lenient sentence, but it was still unpleasant to think about.

"Is that all?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. Once I carry out my sentence, I'll be free _if_ I don't commit any more crimes." Gaston explained. Lissa sadly nodded with a smile. Gaston knelt down in front of his sister, clasping her small hands. "I'm sorry about this, Lissa." He said. "I'm sorry for all the heck I've put you through all these years, and now you have to deal with this. I'll try to make it up to you...someday."

"You already are." Lissa smiled. "By doing what's right. Belle told me that I'll live here. But, what about our home? It's still our home!"

Gaston smiled. "Lefou said that he'd look after the house for us. I invited him to make it his temporary home, and since he agreed to do that, he'll be living there until my sentence is complete."

"Dear Lefou." Lissa chuckled lightly. "Always going out of his way to help his friends. I hope we can thank him properly someday."

"I have three days to get things settled, and for you to get packed. Then...oh, I forgot! I do have some good news!"

"More good news?"

"The Prince has said that he will keep me in the dungeon here. The judge agreed to that. That way you and I can still be together." Gaston said.

"He did?" Lissa was overwhelmed. "Bless him! Hey, it's not that I like the idea of you being in jail. I don't. But...I feel a lot better about this than I thought I would!"

"Me too!" Gaston agreed. "We have some very kind people to thank. They've been very good to us."

"They have. And I'm still proud of you." Lissa said. In that moment to her brother, she looked more happy and more peaceful than he'd seen in forever.

"And I'm proud of you too." Gaston said fondly. "I'm so glad you're my sister." He kissed her palms.

"So am I." Lissa told him.


	25. Chapter 25 It's Going to be Okay

**I realize that in this story, Lefou has rather been left aside in the dust and not quite as involved as I had him in Brother Dear. I will try hard to include more of him in here!**

 **Okay, I'm going to be upfront here about one thing. I have decided not to pair Lefou and Lissa together in here, they will remain as adoptive siblings. As adorable as they would be together, I just can't really do it right with them as lovebirds. Sorry for those who were hoping, but I feel it's better this way. But please don't give up hope for this story! I know Gaston is going to be in jail for a while, but no worries, because I have so much more planned to pack into this story for later on, Lord wiling!**

* * *

" _When is supper?" Gaston whined, slouching in his armchair, gazing fondly up at his portrait from across the room._

" _It's coming!" Lissa answered from the kitchen. "Just hold on for a few more minutes."_

" _Don't forget...it's Wednesday." Gaston reminded her, with a cocky edge in his voice._

" _How could I forget?" Lissa rolled her eyes as she entered the small dining room, setting the table. Wednesday was always polish-Mr. Bossy's-precious-boots day. "Don't remind me."_

 _Gaston let out an arrogant chuckle. "Aww, come now. You enjoy doing things for me and you know it." He squinted smugly._

" _I do?" Lissa arched her eyebrows, very irritated by his boastful attitude._

" _Well, why else would you play little homemaker while you're not married?" Gaston teased._

" _So that when I get married I'll know what to do." Lissa said dryly. **You wouldn't let me get away with slacking off.** She thought. _

_Gaston squared his shoulders in that dumb I'm-cool-and-I-know-it position that made Lissa's skin crawl. And he wore that stupid duck lip face with that aren't-I-beautiful look. He crossed his legs on the ottoman with exaggeration, wiggling his feet. "My patience awaits." He said slowly._

" _Not until after supper." Lissa shook her head._

" _How can I think of food when the mere thought of Belle finally accepting me warms my heart?" Gaston sighed dramatically._

" _Whatever." Lissa glared. "You can either have your supper good and hot or late and cold, but not both!" She exclaimed._

" _A proper man such as myself has to look his best." Gaston stated._

" _Fine. You'll be eating cold stew tonight then." Lissa muttered. Her big ignoramus brother seemed really bent on pushing her buttons this evening. Today he'd been bragging about his newest angle on how to get Belle to say yes to him, and this time he was sure it would work, hence his happy mood. Lissa grabbed her tools and tried to snatch his big, dirty, smelly boots off, but he deliberately pulled back. "Have it your way." Lissa huffed. She sat on the ottoman with his over-sized foot in her lap and groaned as she started scrubbing away at the caked dirt first. She wouldn't have minded doing this for him, if he wasn't turning it into such a drudge with his self-important, manipulative manner. She felt more like a servant than a sister when he acted like that. "Well, at least this will give me a chance to sit down." She sighed. She'd been on her feet a lot today._

" _Harder." Gaston said. "I want to be able to see my face clearly when you're through."_

" _Yes, your majesty." Lissa grunted without looking up at him, bent over on her task. Gaston did pick up on her tone-for once- and her comment._

" _What are you so glum about?" He asked nonchalantly._

" _This could've waited till after supper." Lissa said, without giving him a real piece of her mind._

" _Whoo, I never had this much trouble on the battlefield." Gaston stated. Lissa stared at him uncomfortably. Something about that tone gave her stomach flip-flops._

" _What do you mean?" She asked. For some unexplained reason, she was dreading his answer._

" _Oh, you should've seen it." Gaston said in that tone that always meant he was off on another war tale of his glory days. "Back in those days, the girls would do anything for me. They were practically begging me to sit down so they could soothe me."_

" _Uhh..." Lissa grunted._

" _Ah, now Celeste. Celeste was the prettiest and the sweetest." Gaston gazed at the ceiling remembering._

" _Who was Celeste?" Lissa asked._

" _Oh, just one of the many ladies I knew during the war." Gaston shrugged. "She was the pick of the crop. Big green eyes, the reddest hair you've ever seen, and-whew!-did she have a figure like a..."_

 _Lissa looked at him suspiciously. "Uhhh, pardon me!" She interrupted him. "I thought you had your eyes set on Belle?" She reminded him._

" _But of course!" Gaston said quickly, as if he hadn't heard her. "Out of all the others, Celeste was my favorite..."_

" _Others? **Others?** What others?" Lissa sputtered, forgetting all about the polishing. _

" _Widows." Gaston said, as if she was supposed to know that already. "I met lots of them during the war. Poor unfortunate souls, losing their men. They just needed some company and I was starving to see something else besides manly uniforms. I guess I was just the medicine they needed, because they often invited me in right on sight!"_

" _Huh." Lissa said skeptically._

" _I'd do a little errand for them and they'd be so appreciative they'd beg me to stay for supper. It was fun really, getting to know so many different girls. And Belle is still one of the best."_

" _I thought you said she was THE best." Lissa said coldly._

" _Right." Gaston curled his smug lip. "But getting to really know so many different women is how I knew Belle is the one. And not two of them are alike. I dare say I probably still have a few outfits with their sweet perfume scented on it."_

 _Lissa gasped in disgust and instantly rose to her feet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back down a bit." She said. "What did you say?"_

" _I said that I carry them with me whenever I wear..." Gaston rambled on, not the least bit phased._

" _Stop!" Lissa hollered. "You WHAT?!" She gasped in horror._

" _What's the matter with you?" Gaston shrugged casually._

" _Do you realize what you just said?!"_

" _So? What of it?"_

" _What kind of man are you?" Lissa gazed at him in disbelief and utter shock. "You...you...you mean to tell me that you planned to marry Belle, when you knew all along that...that you've...you've slept with other women?!"_

" _What are you getting so hot off of the pan about?" Gaston cocked his head. Lissa's eyes bulged._

" _You...you said that you wanted Belle! But you've wooed other women the way you try to do with her? And they fell for it? You got to know them?!" Lissa was deeply shocked to say the least. "Gaston, that's...that's...you've been committing adultery!" She shrieked. "Preying on grieving widows, other men's wives...some of them mothers even?!" _

" _Now, little sister. Calm down, just calm down." Gaston rolled his eyes. "Oh, adultery is such an unsavory word. You make me sound like a roach."_

" _What do you call it?"_

" _Having fun." Gaston smirked. "It wasn't adultery. Their husbands were dead." Lissa was so stunned, disappointed, and ticked off at her brother she almost couldn't see straight._

" _ **YOU** weren't married to them!" Lissa blurted out. "So it **is** adultery. Taking advantage of women in their grief...it's...it's wrong!"_

" _Who says?"_

" _Gaston! God does! The Bible says so." Lissa gasped._

" _Oh, please." Gaston jeered. "Would you quit your whining and squawking? You sound just like Mother." Lissa furiously stomped her foot and got right down in his face._

" _Good! And don't you talk about MY mother." She snarled. "This would break her heart. She'd be ashamed of you. Oh, Gaston, how could you do such a vulgar thing?"_

" _Lissa," Gaston grinned, "relax. It's not a big deal!"_

" _I'm ashamed of you. You are despicable!" Lissa hissed. Gaston just slouched in his seat and gave her his famous twisted smile. "I could slap you right now." Lissa said through clenched teeth. "But it probably wouldn't do any good!"_

" _Now, now..." Gaston tried to schmooze._

" _I'm serious!" Lissa cried. "I...I..." She couldn't say another word. She bolted out the door and galloped her horse outside of the village, away from him!_

" _Whoo!" Gaston whistled as his angered sister slammed the door. He lounged back in his seat. "She is really testy today. I wonder if this is the kind of fun I have to look forward to after Belle and I are married."_

" _ **You shall not commit adultery." Exodus 20:14**_

" _ **Marriage is honorable among all, and the bed undefiled; but fornicators and adulterers God will judge." Hebrews 13:4**_

" _ **But I say to you that whoever looks at a woman to lust for her has already committed adultery with her in his heart." Matthew 5:28**_

* * *

Lissa rolled over and tumbled onto the floor out of the bed with a thud. "Ahh!" She yelped as she opened her eyes. It was light out. "Wait. Shouldn't it be night?" She asked herself. "Oh, that's right. I fell asleep." After Gaston had returned with the men from the hearing and told her what was going to happen, Belle suggested they both try to get a good rest from the rough night and morning they'd had. So they had both gone to their guest rooms for a nap.

Lissa sighed heavily, feeling dejected. Her raw emotions from her ugly but too real dream she'd just had were still burning in her mind. She could feel the old anger and shock at her brother's former audacity in his corrupt lifestyle. "No!" She moaned. "I thought those feelings were gone! I don't want them to come back!" Lissa told herself. She climbed back on the bed and lay there trying to untangle her mingled thoughts. The dream wasn't really a memory, _that_ moment between them had never actually happened. But it had felt so true, and after all the things Gaston had done in the past and had been proud of, Lissa realized that it almost didn't matter if the issue discussed in her dream was real or not.

"I hate this." Lissa grumbled, turning on her side. "Gaston's not like that anymore! He...he isn't!" She tried to convince her herself, as the same old defensive mental wall felt like it was kicking in again. She still felt furious with him from his mindset in her dream. "I've got to calm down! I don't want him to see me like this. Ohhh...if only he could've at least considered this far ahead, when he acted that way before, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" She breathed deeply in and out like Lefou had so often told Gaston to, fighting to get calm. "Lord, please help me! I don't want to be feeling this way when Gaston and I head home. I don't want to be thinking of those things when I look at him."

There was a knock on the door. _Not now! Go away,_ Lissa thought impatiently. She sighed heavily. "Who is it?"

"It's just me, Lissa." Belle replied. "May I come in for a minute?"

"I guess." Lissa rolled her eyes. Belle stepped in and closed the door behind her, especially after she saw the unhappy look on her friend's face.

"Is this a bad time?" Belle asked. Lissa shrugged.

"I just...had an unpleasant dream." She said. "I'm just trying to get rid of it. But I'll be all right."

"I'm sorry." Belle said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. No!" Lissa shook her head. "No, I don't." Belle nodded and came to the bed.

"There was something very important I felt I should tell you before you leave." She said.

"What is it?" Lissa looked at her curiously.

"Adam was telling me how things went at the hearing." Belle began. "He tried to keep them away, but some of the people from Villeneuve attended. They were still upset. Anyway, after the whole process was done, the judge met in his private chambers with Lefou, Papa, Dr. Tanner, and Pere Robert. They said that they all understood that Gaston had committed a terrible crime and needed consequences. But each of them put in a good word on Gaston's behalf, informing the judge of his new conduct and character and they all vouched for each other. At first, the judge was going to sentence Gaston to five years in prison, but after hearing their input, he lowered it to only two years. And that's when Adam stepped in and said he could stay here." Belle finished.

Lissa gazed at her thoughtfully. "You all are too kind." She smiled sadly. "I mean, really! You are! But I thank you for it. I hope someday I can repay you somehow."

"A prince and a princess's job is to take care of their people." Belle said, though she was still having a difficult time processing the idea of herself being labeled as a princess!

"Thank you for telling me." Lissa said, feeling a bit better.

* * *

Lefou rode back to the village with Gaston and Lissa. Lissa gave small talk about the upcoming wedding in just six days, and Lefou remarked about the servants at the castle and how friendly and funny they were. Gaston just mostly listened, letting them do the talking though the majority of the time he wasn't really listening at all. He was very spaced out, his mind elsewhere, and not making him feel very chipper either. All of them were uncomfortably silent when they reached that dreadful tree, the very one Gaston had tied Maurice to and abandoned him at that awful night. The air was thick with an eerie silence, and just the concept of remembering what had happened here made all three of them feel queasy, so they trotted quickly away, trying to get as far away from the tree as they could, though Gaston lingered back and gazed endlessly at it till it was out of sight behind his back. The memory gnawed mercilessly at him now.

* * *

The constables were perched at the Legume's home, by orders of Adam who'd given direct command the two siblings were not to be bothered. It was so weird in a disheartening way, to see the men in uniform guarding their house and having to keep an eye on them for safety reasons. Gaston felt more and more dejected as the guilt slinked around in his guts. None of this ever, ever would've had to be at all...if it hadn't been for him!

* * *

It was so awkward and sad as Gaston and Lissa packed up to prepare themselves for the next two years. They were leaving mostly everything at home, because be it all, it was still their home, just being lent to a good friend. Lissa was taking everything she would need plus what was very special to her that she wanted to have on hand. Gaston only packed for himself the barest necessities, not even sure how many of them he'd be allowed to use! But if he was granted permission, he wanted them nearby.

It was the night before they were to return to the castle. Lefou had spent part of the day with them then would return this evening for a while. Lissa slowly came down the stairs, trying not to think about tomorrow. What she saw when she entered the parlor stopped her in her tracks. Gaston was standing in front of the mantle, looking above it as usual. But there were tears in his eyes. Then she saw what he was staring at and she was dumbfounded. It wasn't Gaston's portrait that he was looking up at, it was their mother's! Lissa's heart lept. She didn't come in until he hung his head. He glanced in her direction but kept his eyes on his shoes. Lissa cocked her head. "You all right?" She asked.

"I don't know." Gaston shrugged. Lissa looked up at their mother's gentle face. The lady's soft countenance warmed her heart.

"When did you do this?" She asked again.

"I was thinking about it all day and finally retrieved it." Gaston replied, slightly regaining his composure.

"It's so good to see her in here again." Lissa said wistfully.

"Yes, it is!" Gaston agreed heartily. He rubbed her shoulder as they stood there silently for a few minutes, each soaking in the affection they'd missed from the kind woman.

"Thank you." Lissa said softly. "I really miss her."

"Ohh, so do I." Gaston agreed passionately.

"What...what did you do with...with your..." Lissa referred to his picture that had taken center stage above the mantle since his return from the war.

"Oh, that." Gaston huffed. "It's safe." Lissa arched her eyebrows.

"I don't want to cross paths with it on a stormy night." Lissa teased. "You can look scary sometimes."

"Me? Scary?" Gaston played along, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, yes!" Lissa nodded. "Those eyes...ooo! It's given me shudders before, I can tell you!"

"I know." Gaston smiled. "I'll do my best not to let it happen again."

"At least not to _me."_ Lissa corrected him. "If you're out looking for bad guys? Well, then, yes it might come in handy." Gaston lightly chuckled. "Thank you, for bringing Mother back in here. This is where she belongs."

"Yes." Gaston nodded. "She certainly deserves it. It was the least I could do."

Lissa looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry...that you didn't get to say goodbye to her." She whispered. Gaston's countenance fell quickly. He hadn't expected her to say that, but it surely made him feel sad and more wretched. She'd almost never expressed sympathy for that long regret of his, and now that she had, it reminded him too much of how he'd looked on her as the bad guy all these years for being able to bid their mother farewell.

"Thank you." Was all he could say. Lissa leaned on his arm.

"Mother would be proud of what you're doing now." She said.

"Do you _really_ think so?" Gaston asked hopefully.

"I know so!" Lissa smiled.

"I pray it's true!" Gaston blurted out in a broken voice.

"Hey," Lissa sighed with concern at his sudden emotional outburst, "It's all right."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so melodramatic. I'm, uh...I'm going to get some fresh air." Gaston said and headed for the back door. It was breezy on this July night and the soft wind through his sleeves actually gave him a bit of a chill. Gaston looked up at the night sky. It was cloudy tonight, which hardly exposed the stars. He was trying to savor this last night of freedom before tomorrow came. He still couldn't believe it: he was going to jail! He really was, for two years. In reality he knew that it wasn't really a very long time, but when it involves a major change in your lifestyle, two years sounds like forever. Gaston didn't pray. He didn't even speak to his mother. He just silently tried to take everything in.

* * *

When Gaston came back inside, Lissa was writing in her diary...again:

" _Tomorrow things will be so different. It's so sad leaving home like this, but it's not as if we can't ever come back! And Lefou will be taking good care of it till we return home in a couple years. It's still so strange though, and sad. But the best thing to come out of all this is...I know it's still soon since my recovery, and people don't just automatically change overnight...but what makes all of this so worth it is, as far as I can see, I've got my brother back! The real him, but in a new way is here now. I still can't believe it. I pray for him every night, and for myself too, that this new Gaston will stay here forever!_

 _Now that Mother's face lights up the room in here, I feel a peace and comfort in this cozy little parlor that I haven't felt in years. I hope Gaston knows it too, and I hope it will always be here!"_

Lissa leaned her head back on the sofa and sighed with a content smile. "Writing _again?"_ Gaston pretended to be annoyed.

"Oh, yes!" Lissa replied dramatically. "Why not?"

"Don't you ever grow tired of it?"

"Never!" Lissa shook her head adamantly.

"Well, if it makes you happy..." Gaston said in resignation.

"Almost always does." Lissa said casually. Gaston sat down beside her.

"Look, I...I'm sorry." He said.

"About what?" Lissa asked curiously. _What is it this time?_ He had been apologizing a lot since she'd been sick.

"For reading your diary...without your permission." Gaston mumbled, not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh!" Lissa exclaimed. "That!"

"Yes, that. I'm sorry."

"At first, I was shocked and not happy about it," Lissa told him, "but now, now I'm actually glad you did."

"What?" Gaston's head shot up. "You're _glad_ I read your innermost thoughts?"

"It's still hard to grasp," Lissa said, "but what happened when you read it?"

"I got sick." Gaston said lowly. "Well, not in the usual sense but it felt the same. It humbled me, very much so! It really hit me then how unkind I'd been to you. And not just you!"

"Well then, yes. I _am_ glad you read it." Lissa mused. "If it was part of what was used to open your eyes and help you become a better man, then it was worth it! _This_ time." She eyed him warningly.

"Naah!" Gaston growled and tugged on her hair. She laughed and gradually shoved his hand away. "Well, I am glad that you're not going to hold it against me."

"Only good came out of it." Lissa told him cheerfully. They were enjoying their sibling moments, but they were also trying to stay composed, both aware of what tomorrow would bring. It wouldn't really be so bad, surrounded by good people at the castle and they could visit with each other. But still the idea of Gaston being guilty and in the dungeon at all for a crime was still so unpleasant to think about, for both him and his sister.

Gaston reached over and placed his hand over hers. "We're going to be all right." He said reassuringly.

"Yes, I know." Lissa nodded, not looking at him. "I'm thankful."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Lefou! Come on in!" Gaston called. Lefou stepped inside and Jesse ran to greet him.

"Hey, boy!" Lefou smiled and pet his head. "Sorry, buddy. No treats for you this time."

"Your eye looks much better." Lissa remarked.

"It does? Oh, thanks." Lefou grinned sheepishly, instantly touching his slightly still purplish eye.

"It was a real beauty...once." Gaston teased.

"Yep. But it hurt. Why does beauty involve so much discomfort?"

" _Natural_ beauty is painless." Lissa corrected him.

"I guess you're right." Lefou said. "This wasn't natural, and it did hurt!"

The three friends spent most of the rest of their visit reminiscing about old times. Gaston tried hard to not bring up his memories full of personal flaws, but they all got some good laughs out of a few of them. Even Gaston could laugh now at how stupid he was back then. "Of course, there was the cow." Lissa teased, glancing at Lefou. Gaston snorted. It was Lefou's turn to become red with embarrassment.

"Oh, please!" He held up his hands. "That was a complete accident!"

"You're an ex-soldier, Lefou." Lissa went on. "You're supposed to look and _aim_ before pulling the trigger."

"You think I don't know that?" Lefou playfully retorted back.

"Well, this oughtta do wonders for your profile as a man, my friend." Gaston smirked.

"Not you too." Lefou pouted like a droopy puppy.

"Imagine, a _woman_ giving you advice on the use of firearms!" Gaston pointed out.

"All right, all right!" Lefou gave up. Then he glanced with narrowed eyes at his pal. "You're a fine one to talk, considering that your constant rambles put you in the shoe leather business for a week!" Gaston froze.

"Oh, no you don't!" He held his hand up. "That was a complete accident!"

"That's what Lefou said too, but it doesn't change the results." Lissa grinned.

"No, no, no. We are not going to talk about that one." Gaston said.

"I remember it perfectly." Lefou flashed him a toothy, triumphant grin to which Gaston returned a glare.

"Oh, yeah. That is _one_ war story I _never_ get tired of hearing about!" Lissa chimed in.

"No, don't." Gaston moaned pitifully, covering his face.

"As I recall, you were on duty," Lefou recounted, "and decided to impress us all with what a magnificent soldier you were. Instead of remaining at your post, you go off on a tangent of doing forty push-ups non-stop, and snapping in two every rope and chain that was handed over to you. I _was_ impressed, but..."

"Wasn't he also bragging about how he could lick any man in the world with both hands tied behind his back, _including_ the colonel?" Lissa added.

"Completely unaware that the colonel was standing right behind him!" Lefou snickered, and Lissa laughed.

"How was I supposed to know he was standing there, watching me?" Gaston blurted out defensively. "He snuck up on me like a cat preying on mice." Lefou and Lissa both snickered skeptically. "Enough already." Gaston begged. "It was really embarrassing."

"It should've been." Lefou said. "But considering that you were one of his best soldiers, instead of thrashing you, he put you on duty to polish everyone's boots for a whole week."

"I would've liked to have seen that." Lissa smiled. "You know?" She eyed her brother. "You never did mention that in your letters."

"It was irrelevant." Gaston pursed his lips, frowning, sending the other two into a fit of giggles. Then he narrowed his eyes at them. "And what about the time that _you_ burnt my _special_ birthday cake to a crisp? Hmm?" He looked at Lissa. Her jaw dropped with embarrassment.

"Oh, no! No, please." She hid her face. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Ha." Gaston rolled his eyes skeptically. "You said it was going to be very, very special. And when I come home all I find is a very, very charred black lump of... _something_ sitting on the table for me."

"Was that the _special_ part you had in mind?" Lefou teased Lissa.

"I really _could have,_ at _that_ time!" Lissa pointed out. "But I honestly didn't. I was so busy enjoying my writing that I lost track of time, until the smoke started filling the house. But you came home too soon! I would've whipped up something else nice, but I didn't get a chance to."

"She did it to ruin my birthday." Gaston whispered to Lefou.

"I did not!" Lissa argued.

"Oh, you did so." Gaston crossed his arms in triumph.

"Did not."

"Did."

"I'm not going to waste my breath." Lissa sighed.

They talked and talked on into the night, but it all ended too soon. Gaston wasn't ready for bed, and Lissa had a hard time making herself do it. "Good-night." She said softly, heading to the stairs.

"Goodnight." Gaston whispered back.

They just sadly stared at each other for a couple minutes, then she slowly walked up but not without sneaking a last look at her brother as he sat in his armchair just staring at his mother. Lissa's eyes started to well up. "Thank You, Lord...for bringing him back." She whispered. She slowly climbed into bed, glancing around her packed up items. There was a mixture of sadness but peace in the house, peace that this was the right thing to do, but sadness for _how_ it had to be done.

Gaston gazed endlessly at his mother's face. She wasn't here anymore, yet she was! Her legacy remained. Gaston looked up at her. "I broke my promise, Mother." He wept softly. "You were right about that. But with God as my witness, I will do my best to keep it...this time! I promise you that! I swear on my life that I will NOT become again the monster that I was, and may God strike me down if I do!"

* * *

Gaston quietly entered Lissa's room, and as expected, she was not asleep. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"No." She said softly. Gaston came to the bed and sat down. She had been writing _again,_ as the journal was in her lap with her pen shaped piece of charcoal. Jesse was on the bed with her. Gaston rumpled his furry neck. "I'm sorry, Gaston." Lissa said quietly.

" _You?_ Sorry for what?" Gaston furrowed his brows.

"I just realized that...I never thanked you...for saving my life, from the wolves." Lissa said sadly. Gaston smiled.

"You've had a lot on your mind." He told her.

"But, you _did_ come for me and saved me, when I told you to stay away." Lissa explained. "I'm sorry that I said I didn't need you anymore. I feel so bad about that now."

"It's over." Gaston said. "And at the time, you were right. Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I...I want to be a better brother to you, Lissa." Gaston said seriously.

"You are." Lissa said encouragingly.

"But you don't understand what it's like, and how hard it is, not to be who I used to." Gaston explained. "It's not easy. Could you...at least pray for me?"

"That I can do." Lissa nodded, smiling. Gaston squeezed her hand.

"Thank you." He said. "I would greatly appreciate that." Lissa leaned forward and hugged him. He returned the embrace. Most of her hugs had been short and sweet or clingy for reassurance, but this one was different. It made him feel reassured that he wasn't alone. He kissed her face. "We need to get some sleep." He muttered. "We have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes." Lissa solemnly agreed. "Goodnight, Gaston."

"Goodnight." Gaston sighed and very slowly departed.

* * *

The sun rose too soon, and taking deep breaths the Legume's began their day. Belle was sending a wagon to pick up their things, mostly Lissa's, and Belle herself would arrive with it. Lissa sadly made her way to the kitchen to begin breakfast, their last breakfast together so to speak, for a while. But she found a platter of freshly baked muffins all ready for them! Her eyes widened and she picked up the note. It said:

" _Do not worry about your brother. He is different now and it will be all right. And I will help Lefou take care of the house. Your mother was very generous to me when she was alive. I'm just returning the favor._

 _Agathe"_

Lissa was overcome and brought the breakfast to the dining table. Gaston entered. He did not put on his vest and coat as usual, but wore only his white shirt and trousers. "Smells good." He said.

"It sure does. But I didn't make them! They were from a friend." Lissa said. They both sat down to eat but neither were very hungry. Jesse came to Gaston. The dog sensed that something heavy was going on. Gaston pet him affectionately, wondering when he'd have a chance to do it again.

"Would you like some help, bringing down your things?" Gaston offered.

"Would you?" Lissa asked.

"Of course." Gaston nodded eagerly and instantly rose to his feet, already going to her room. Lissa gulped, trying to stay composed for as long as possible. Her eyes fell on the untouched muffins. Snatching up Gaston's red bandana that he often carried with him, she stuffed as many of the muffins in it as she could. Although she knew Gaston would be treated decently at the castle, he was still a prisoner, and she wasn't sure when he would get his next meal. When she looked up, he was already tromping down the steps, hauling her trunk! He set it down near the front door with little complaints.

"How did you do that?" Lissa chuckled.

"Do what?" Gaston looked at her.

"You're not even straightening your back and groaning." Lissa remarked.

"Oh." Gaston grinned. "It's called hardiness." Lissa lightly giggled and joined him. Soon they had what all they needed down in the parlor. Jesse was sniffing the items curiously and looked forlorn.

"Oh, don't worry, Jess." Lissa told him. "You're coming too!" Then she turned to Gaston and handed him the bandana.

"What is this?" He asked curiously.

"Your breakfast. You might need it later." Lissa told him, her lip trembling.

"Thank you." Gaston smiled, tying it around his belt. He touched her shoulder. "Hey, it's all right."

"I...I know." Lissa nodded, fighting the threatening tears.

"It's for the best." Gaston stated.

"I know."

"It'll go fast, you'll see. Two years isn't really so long." Gaston said encouragingly, trying to convince himself more than her. "It'll be over before we know it."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa bit her lip.

"Oh, come here." Gaston said, and pulled her into a hard brotherly hug.

"So much has happened in the passed two months." Lissa stated. "I'm glad we're getting this over with, and I know it will be better than a lot of people get, but...it's still not enjoyable."

"I know!" Gaston nodded. "It will be okay."

"Yes." They both looked up at their mother, her encouraging smile seeping right into them.

There was a light knock at the door. Lissa answered it. "Hello, Lefou." She tried to smile.

"Hi." Lefou greeted back, removing his hat and stepped inside. "Belle's here. It's just her right now and the footmen. Would you like some help loading the wagon?"

"Sure." Gaston said, grateful for his friend's support.

Lissa walked outside to Belle who hugged her. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." Belle said sympathetically.

"It's all right, really." Lissa said, trying to be brave.

Lefou, the footmen, and Gaston had the small wagon loaded and sealed in no time. Then they entered the house. They quietly stood in the parlor, all just pondering. All too soon, they heard the hoof beats of another wagon, which carried an air of dread with it. Lefou came between his two friends, his family really. "I'll take good care of the house, I promise." He said.

"We know that, Lefou. Thank you for everything." Lissa said.

"You've been a good friend." Gaston added.

"I'll come and see you guys. Okay?" Lefou told them.

"We're looking forward to it." Gaston remarked. Lefou stepped back to give them some space. He saw Adam outside leaning on his crutch. Gaston and Lissa knew the prince was out there. They sadly looked at each other. She gripped his wrist with both hands, like a child.

"You're not alone." She whispered.

"I know. Thank you." Gaston said wistfully. "It won't really be very long."

"Right." Lissa agreed, unable to keep back the tears this time. "You're doing the right thing. But I wish it didn't have to be like this." Gaston clasped her arms.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said soothingly. It was almost like saying goodbye again when he left for the army, different but a little the same. "I'll be very close by. We'll see each other a lot."

"Yes." Lissa feebly smiled. She leaned on him, her eyes shifting to her mother's picture.

"Shh. We're going to be fine." Gaston shushed her, while holding her. "When it's all over, we'll both know it was the right thing to do."

"Yes." Lissa nodded.

"It's all right." Gaston said bravely, rubbing her shoulder. Lissa held onto him tightly before slowly pulling back and feebly tried to smile.

"Thank you...for being my new brother." Lissa said. Gaston grimaced and kissed the top of her head.

"We need to go." He whispered. Lissa's face fell even more.

"When we return, Mother will be here waiting for us." Lissa said, tilting her head toward the portrait. Gaston gazed up at it.

"Yes. She will." He said. He gave her one last hard hug then slowly released her. He hung his head and nodded to Lefou. Lefou, disheartened, looked outside and nodded to Adam. Adam slowly hobbled toward the door and the two constables entered. "Ready." Gaston mumbled.

Adam cleared his throat. He had never done this before. "Captain Gaston," he began, "you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Monsieur Maurice. You have been sentenced to a period of two years by order of the court, in which you will remain as my royal prisoner in the dungeon. You will remain as a prisoner in your cell, until your sentence has been carried out. After that, you will be free to live your life again as a citizen, _if_ you go straight and commit no more crimes. Do you understand the conditions I have explained?"

"Yes." Gaston nodded quietly. "Yes, I do." Adam nodded to the constables. They both came to Gaston and each of them grabbed one of his arms, pulling them behind his back. Lissa silently wept and Lefou unhappily touched her shoulder as they watched Gaston's hands be put into shackles behind him. He sighed sadly, but did not resist. He glanced at his small family and nodded subtly.

"Come with us." One of the officers said gruffly. Gaston quickly glanced back at his mother's picture as he was led out of the house, being escorted to the wagon.

 _I will keep my promise to you this time,_ He told her in his thoughts, _no matter what._

Lissa then Lefou both came out of the house as the back of the dark prison wagon was opened and Gaston was put inside. The door closed and was sealed. Adam sighed and with some assistance, he climbed up to the driver's seat of the prison wagon, sitting next to the driver. Lissa walked toward it but stopped. Adam gave the signal and the horses began to trot away. Through the bars in the window of the wagon, Gaston gave his sister one last, sad but encouraging smile, as he was whisked away. In only a few moments, they were out of sight.

Lissa stood there, the tears slipping down her face. Lefou was also torn up as he stood next to her. He glared at the crowd of onlookers whom he'd just noticed. He knew they were curious, but he felt they should've had this moment alone. Belle came to Lissa and wrapped her arm around her. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's all right, Belle." Lissa said confidently in a quaky voice. "Really, it is." She sniffled. Then Belle noticed everyone else, staring. She walked forward and spoke up.

"Everyone, please return to your places." She said clearly. "There's nothing to see here." Surprisingly, for once, they all heeded Belle's word. She was going to be the princess, after all. Then she turned back to her friends.

"Thanks, Belle." Lefou smiled gratefully.

"Lefou, would you like to accompany us to the castle?" Belle asked.

"Sure. I'll bring Magnifique along."

"Good." Belle approved.

Lissa was inside, she'd ran in there after seeing the crowd of neighbors. She knew they had done it in ignorance and fear, but after the way they'd so easily turned on Gaston to the point of trying to kill him, she didn't want to see them today of all days! She looked up at her mother. "You'd be proud of him if you were here." Lissa told her. Then, taking one last wistful look around, she went back outside.

Lefou had brought Brisa out to the lawn. She was already saddled and bridled. "Oh, thank you, Lefou." Lissa smiled.

"Sure." He said. "I'm going to come with you for the day."

"Thank you." Lissa smiled gratefully and they briefly shared a friendly hug. "Come on, Jesse!" She called. "Let's go, boy!" The big dog barked and with one flying leap, he hopped right up onto the wagon, sitting on the luggage. "Good boy." They all mounted up and departed.

* * *

The drive to the castle inside the incarceration wagon was the longest ride Gaston could ever remember, and the intimidating dark walls encasing him in didn't help to lift his spirits. Granted, he could look outside through the barred windows, for which he was grateful. He groaned and wept in deep shame as they passed _the tree._ It was a painful reminder of why he was sitting here locked in shackles to begin with. If only he had listened to his calloused conscience at the time! Thank God he was not the man he used to be! But what after he was released? How would he be? What would he do?

When they arrived at the castle, the door opened and Adam had two of his footmen help Gaston down out of the wagon. "Take him to the dungeon." Adam said glumly. Gaston was escorted inside the castle lobby, up the grand staircase, then up a dark and unwelcoming winding stair case that twisted more and more the further it went up into the tower. They passed a few empty cells, but finally stopped at one. Gaston gulped as he heard the heavy door being opened. He was led inside. To his surprise, they unlocked the shackles from around his wrists. He waved and stretched them in delicious freedom.

The two men stepped back and the cell door sealed with a loud _CLANG!_ Gaston hung his head as his temporary fate was sealed and he heard the door being locked. He carefully scrutinized his surroundings: it was quite lonely, isolated, but surprisingly pretty spacious for a dungeon cell! In the corner was a pile of straw formed into a cot, and there was a plain blanket covering the top of it. Gaston raised his eyebrows. Did they have this lenient accommodation in every cell? He hadn't looked inside the others as they'd passed them. Well, at least he'd have a bed to sleep on with a blanket to keep warm, which was more than he could've expected! And though he'd feel like a caged animal before long, he actually had a lot of space to pace around and stretch his legs in. And, there was an unbarred long window that he could look outside from. He sighed heavily. For the time being, this was his home from now on.


	26. Chapter 26 A New Chapter

**I enjoy your guys' questions in your reviews. As for Lissa and or Gaston finding romance in this story? _Well_...no comment. That's why it's a story. You have to keep reading to find out, ha, ha! **

**Okay, Gaston is in jail now. So that means that we have reached the first major fourth of this story. Lissa getting attacked by wolves, Gaston trying to take care of her, Gaston being eaten up by guilt, Lissa nearly dying, Maurice standing up to then forgiving Gaston, Gaston trying to earn Lissa's trust back, the spell being broken, and Belle returning, Gaston admitting to what he did then being put in jail. All of that was the first fourth of the story. Now we are beginning a whole new chapter in their lives, and who knows what will happen?**

 **I know my previous chapters have been on the dramatic side, and this story is full of drama. But don't worry, now that my last chapter is up and published, things are going to start getting better! I do not know exactly how many chapters this story will have, but there is still so much more that I have planned to put in it. So, we are nowhere close to the end yet! I have future chapters that I'm excited about, but it's the in-between ones I don't have written out yet that are going to be the hard ones to get rolling.**

 **I am going to try to make this story about all our BATB characters, at least the main ones. It's not just going to be about Lissa and Gaston, though the gist focuses on their relationship. But, I am planning to add a few new characters...eventually!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. This chapter took a while to figure out.**

 **If I skip over details of Belle and Adam's wedding, you can read my version with Lissa in my fanfic Brother Dear Chapter As the Sun Will Rise.**

* * *

The arrival at the castle was bittersweet. Lissa was looking forward to being able to associate closely everyday with the people she admired so much, but it was going to be unpleasant to have to see Gaston behind bars whenever she visited him. Until she saw him, she would try to be cheerful. She just hoped he was all right.

Lissa was greeted by the servants, whom she was glad to see, then Plumette and Belle showed Lissa to her new bedroom. She recognized the familiar way to the East Wing, to the room she'd been given as a guest just a few nights ago. But when the door was opened, she felt as if she was stepping into a brand new room! The covers and curtains on the bed were now a lovely, soft lilac color-Lissa's favorite, which Belle knew-and the drapes on the windows matched it. There was one long door window which led out onto a patio, and at the other window there was a comfy window seat. And also a large wardrobe was in the corner, next to a lovely vanity table and stool with all the necessary toiletries. There was even a rug at the foot of the bed for Jesse to sleep on.

"Belle, it's...it's beautiful. More than I remembered!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I hope it suffices." Belle said.

"Oh, it's wonderful." Lissa smiled. "Thank you so much. You had it redecorated, didn't you?"

"Yes." Belle nodded.

"Thank you." Lissa said.

"Consider me at your service, Mademoiselle." Plumette curtsied.

"Thank you, Plumette. You're very gracious." Lissa nodded.

"What would you like to do first?" Belle asked.

"I'd like to settle in." Lissa said.

"Plumette, will you excuse us for a moment?" Belle asked. The lady in white nodded and departed. Belle came to Lissa's side and touched her shoulder. "So, you like it?"

"Yes!" Lissa nodded.

"Madame Garderobe has some lovely outfits for you in the wardrobe." Belle commented.

"Oh, that's something I didn't even realize." Lissa sighed.

"Lissa, I'm so glad you get to be with us. I'm very happy to have you here. But...I'm sorry the circumstances aren't different."

"Me too." Lissa hung her head. "But, at least he's different now."

"Yes." Belle agreed. "I'll leave you to adjust. If you need anything, just ring for Lumiere or Mrs. Potts. Bell pull is right over there. If you need me, have one of them to come find me. I'll be around."

"All right. Thanks." Lissa said.

"Oh, you just might find something special in the wardrobe!" Belle grinned.

" _What?"_ Lissa eyed her curiously. Belle waved her hand and closed the door. Curious, Lissa opened the doors to her new wardrobe. In the middle of the closet, she found a spritely, bright dress of pink with white lace and sheers, little rosebuds and little white bows all over it. Lissa smiled: her bridesmaid dress! _That's right._ Belle and Adam's royal wedding was only a few days away! Lissa held it up against herself and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "Oh, I love it!" She gushed, then frowned. "It almost feels wrong to be so happy, when I know that Gaston is sitting all alone in a miserable dungeon."

She threw herself on her new bed, which smelled fragrantly sweet. She lay there, looking at the ceiling which contained paintings of angels. She reached over into her knapsack and pulled out two precious items, her journal and her mother's music box. She lay on her side after winding the music box then just lounged there listening to it. A moment later, she felt a soft, long, wet nose nudge her wrist. She looked and smiled, petting her faithful companion. "Hello, boy. Well, here we are." She sighed. Jesse licked her face.

* * *

"How is she?" Lefou asked Belle.

"Trying to be brave." Belle said sympathetically. "How about you? I know that must have been very hard for you, to watch your oldest friend be arrested."

"You're right about that." Lefou nodded sadly. "I wish it never happened...but it did. And he knows that if he'd made wiser decisions earlier on, this wouldn't be. It was his choice. And I fully support him trying to clear his conscience so he'll have peace of mind. I just...hope he finds it." Belle smiled.

"Would you like to see him? It's going to be a bit unpleasant, but..."

"Eh, not just yet." Lefou shook his head. "But thank you, Belle. You've been very thoughtful. If you don't mind, I going to settle the horses."

"Of course." Belle nodded and Lefou left. Belle stood there in the lobby, staring off into space when she heard a familiar shuffling off feet and a wooden plodding on the floor. She smiled in spite of herself and turned to see Adam coming to her. She walked to him.

"How does our new guest like her quarters?" Adam asked.

"Oh, very much." Belle said. "She wasn't expecting it to be made up like that. But there's something missing."

"What could that be?"

"Well, she's concerned about her brother. She needs something to occupy her mind and keep her busy."

"Well, what does she like to do?"

Belle laughed. She knew Lissa so well, that Adam's question sounded absolutely ridiculous. "Oh, she absolutely _loves_ to write! As much as we love books."

"She writes?" Adam asked in surprise. Belle had spoken of the prejudice in the village over girls learning to even read.

"All the time." Belle said. "Ever since we were children. She wants to write books."

"Then it seems to me she should have something to write on." Adam said.

"Oh, Adam. That would be wonderful. You're so generous!" Belle gushed.

"Thanks to you." Adam mumbled. "Just think, in a few days we'll officially be married!"

"I know." Belle wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait! Thank you, Adam, for loving me for me."

"Thank _you,_ for loving me despite me!" Adam chuckled, kissing her temple.

"I've hardly seen Papa. He's been down in his workshop more than usual. But this is the first time he's never let me in!"

"I think some things are better left until revealed." Adam grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you know something that I don't know?" Belle asked curiously.

"No. But maybe he's working on something special that he wants to surprise you with." Adam said sarcastically.

"By the way, what color are you going to wear?" Belle inquired.

"What would you like me to wear?" Adam grunted. "I've heard that red is very popular among princes as grooms."

"That's your choice, but...you know what I would really like to see you in?"

"What?"

"What would really make me happy, would be to see you wear something that reflects and brings out the blue in your eyes!" Belle said excitedly. "I've never seen such blue eyes as yours, and the best part is, they're _mine_ to get lost in. But on our special day, I want to share a part of who you are with everyone, so they can see the true you, inside and out."

"That's an awful lot to think about." Adam said skeptically. "Actually, I've already chosen my groom outfit. _But..._ I hope it meets your expectations."

"To be honest, I'll be happy no matter what you wear, as long as I get to see you in it." Belle said.

"That's my Belle." Adam purred.

* * *

Lissa and Jesse gradually emerged from the East Wing. Jesse bounded outside to explore their new, enormous, temporary home. Lissa first went to the stables to see that Magnifique and Brisa were all settled, for which they were contentedly. While there, she met some of the stable hands. Lefou was everywhere, observing the servants and how they did or didn't enjoy their work. The whole castle was as busy as a beehive, preparing for the grand wedding. Lissa knew that eventually she would have to go see her brother. She wanted to, to see how he was, but then she also didn't want to, afraid of what she would find and how it would make her feel.

Lissa stumbled into Maurice's workshop. "Oh! I'm sorry, Maurice." She apologized. "I didn't mean to barge in. I kind of forgot my way around some of the passages."

"It's all right, Lissa my child." Maurice smiled. "I'm just relieved it's only you and not Belle!"

"Oh. Are you working on something special for her?" Lissa asked, intrigued.

"That I am. It's my wedding gift to her and Adam." Maurice nodded. "Unfortunately, I fear it will not be ready in time for the wedding." He sighed in frustration.

"I don't think Belle will mind that." Lissa said encouragingly. "Besides, that will make it even more of a surprise, if you give it to them when they don't expect it."

Maurice hummed as he continued his work. "Have you...seen Gaston yet?" He asked slowly.

"No, not yet." Lissa sighed heavily. "I know I need to, but I'm afraid to. I have the same feeling in my stomach that I did years ago, when I knew Dr. Tanner was going to tell me that Mother was dying."

"Gaston has come a long way in a short time." Maurice commented.

"Yes, but he still struggles with it. He told me so. I just hope he can embrace his changed character instead of feeling boxed in by it."

"Give him time." Maurice said softly. "You know, it took tremendous courage to do what he did."

"I know! He was very brave. But it also took a lot of courage for you to forgive him and give him a chance to prove his new colors! You're a very brave man too."

Maurice grinned sheepishly, but only for a moment. "I've made many mistakes in my life, my dear. If someone out there is grasping for the chance to turn their life around, they should be given every chance!"

"Yes, they should. Sadly, that isn't true for all." Lissa agreed.

"Lissa, I know that what was done today was very difficult for both of you," Maurice said seriously, looking right at her, "and I know it hurts. But in the long run, you'll see that it was the right thing to do. I just hope you aren't scarred for life from it!" Then Maurice looked down.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked. She sensed that Maurice was trying to vaguely tell her something deeper, but couldn't word it, or didn't want to.

"If you'll excuse me, please." Maurice quickly changed the subject. "I must work on this."

"Certainly." Lissa said. "Sorry to bother you. Thanks for the advice." She noticed that Maurice's manner was more dejected than when she'd first come in. She'd noticed that he'd always seemed a little sad when giving her advice. She couldn't understand why.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and neither Lefou nor Lissa had had lunch, but they weren't hungry. Belle and the household were arranging plans for the wedding. Lissa had started arranging her things and Lefou was waiting for the right moment to see Gaston. Lissa was in the library, praying for strength. Jesse slowly walked to her and she ran her fingers through his fur. She took a deep breath. It was time to go see Gaston. She waited in the lobby for someone to show up. Lefou entered. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Lissa grinned sadly.

"You all right?"

"Mmm-hmm. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm all right." Lefou shrugged. "You going to see Gaston now?"

"Yes, it's time. I'm just waiting for someone to take me." Lissa sighed.

"You want me to go with you?" Lefou offered.

"Are you up to it?" Lissa asked. Before Lefou could answer, Mrs. Potts stepped in. "Mrs. Potts? Do you know where Belle is?"

"Oh, I believe she's in the colonnade." Mrs. Potts answered. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please."

"All right. I'll have someone fetch her. Oh, you both look tuckered. Why don't you have a seat in the library? I'll bring you something to put in your stomachs." Mrs. Potts said and left.

"I'll wait here." Lissa told Lefou.

"All right. If you don't mind, I'll wait in the library." Lefou said, before stooping down to pet Jesse.

"You go ahead. It's okay." Lissa said. Belle arrived shortly.

"Lissa, you wanted to see me?" She inquired.

"Yes. I want to see Gaston." Lissa said solemnly.

"Oh. All right." Belle bit her lip. She gripped her friend's wrist. "It's not going to be pleasant, Lissa."

"I know." Lissa said dismally. "But I can't avoid it forever. And it'll be better if he knows he's not alone."

"Right." Belle smiled encouragingly. "You want me to take you?"

"At least show me the way?"

"Sure." Belle wrapped her arm around Lissa and slowly led her up the dark, dreary, winding staircase up to the dungeon. Jesse went on ahead of them. Lissa felt more and more disheartened the higher they went.

* * *

Jesse stopped at the fourth cell on the staircase. He whimpered and sat down in front of the door. Gaston glanced at him. "Hey, boy." He grunted, rubbing his chin, with his elbow propped up on his arched knee. "What are you doing here?" Lissa appeared with Belle. Neither of them looked happy.

"I know I'm the last person you probably want to talk to right now," Belle began slowly, "but can I get you some food, Gaston?" She offered graciously. "It's been hours."

"No thanks, Belle." Gaston waved his hand without looking at her.

"I can imagine food isn't on your mind right now." Belle commented quietly. She knew it was very uncomfortable and scary to be locked in a dungeon, even if one did know for how long. It wasn't a nice experience. She'd only been in one for an hour, but her father had been in one all night. Neither one of them had wanted to be there. She couldn't imagine being caged in the cell for two years! She suddenly realized that Gaston was indeed a very brave man, especially with his new found humility. She only hoped and prayed that in the end he'd be blessed for his responsible attitude. "If you want something, call." Belle told him.

"I'm a prisoner." Gaston muttered.

"I know that." Belle said firmly. "But you're still a person. And will be treated like one."

"Thanks." Gaston said dryly. Then he growled at himself and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Belle. Thank you. I appreciate your concern." Belle silently nodded.

"I'll be down around the corner if you need me." She told Lissa, then slowly tromped down the stairs.

Lissa lingered, sadly staring in the cell, of what she could see through the holes. Gaston was in the far corner, leaning against the wall. One leg laying straight on the floor, the other up where he could use his knee for a propping support, one arm crossed over his body and the other hanging on top of his left knee. His head was leaning forward, frowning in deep thought. There wasn't much in the cell, except him and a bed of straw, granted with a warm not scrawny blanket. She noticed that it was bigger than the other cells. But it still looked so lonely and empty. Even as spacious as it was, it still looked like a crammed little world for an agile, husky hunter like Gaston.

Gaston finally glanced in her direction. He pursed his lips. "What are you staring at?" He asked flatly.

"I..." Lissa's words dropped.

"Nice and roomy, isn't it?" Gaston mentioned with a smirk.

"It is." Lissa stated.

"And, hey? I've even got a nice, big bed to rest on, with a blanket thrown in!" Gaston cocked his head.

"I see." Lissa nodded. The straw cot looked pokey and scratchy.

"Not one of those burlap sacking, scratchy ones, you know. A nice, soft blanket. _And..._ they gave me a window too. Look, no bars! I can look outside any time I want. Not bad, huh? I bet the other cells don't have these fancy accommodations. Guess I'm pretty lucky." Gaston crossed his arms.

"At least you have people who care." Lissa commented. Gaston was trying not to show how truly low and insignificant he actually felt in the cell. Lissa had said she was proud he did the right thing. So, he was trying to convince her that it really wasn't so bad.

"I guess I _am_ lucky." Gaston shrugged. The two of them were silent, not sure what to say or do. Lissa sat on the ground next to Jesse.

"I think Magnifique and Brisa like their new accommodations." She said.

"That's good."

"Yes. Belle redecorated my room. It's really pretty and I like it."

"That's nice." Gaston sighed. Just then, there was a low, deep growl. Lissa gulped in embarrassment and wrapped her arms around herself. " _What_ was that?" Gaston teased.

"Nothing." Lissa said quickly and curled up harder, trying to squelch the hungry noises in her rumbling stomach. She hadn't eaten all day and neither had he.

Gaston snorted. "You haven't eaten, have you?" He asked.

"No. It's all right. I haven't been hungry." Lissa waved it off. "Things on my mind." Gaston came to the door. Reaching inside the bandana she'd given him this morning, he pulled out a muffin and slithering his large hand as far as possible through one of the holes, he tried to hand it to her.

"Here." He said quietly.

Lissa looked at it then him. "Thanks, but I'm fine." She smiled. "You need it more."

"You need some food." Gaston persisted.

"I can get something from the kitchen."

"But you obviously haven't." Gaston shook his head. Lissa was truly touched at his former unusual generosity. She reached for it but held back.

"I'll take it, _only_ if you'll eat one too. Right now!" Lissa begged.

"I'm okay." Gaston argued. Lissa looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "All right." Gaston sighed. She gratefully took the muffin.

"Thank you." She said and bit into it. It was quite tasty. "Good, aren't they?"

"They are." Gaston agreed. He hadn't realized till now how hungry he really was, but those muffins wouldn't last long, or be nearly enough to satisfy him, not for a guy who 'ate five dozen eggs a day'. And he wasn't sure when his next meal would be, probably not till breakfast time tomorrow. "Would you like another one?" Gaston asked.

Lissa eyed the muffin hungrily. "No thanks. I'm good." She said.

"Liar." Gaston grinned.

"Really, you keep it. I'll get something else later." Lissa said.

Gaston stared at her. "Look, it's going to be all right." He said encouragingly.

"I hope so." Lissa looked at him. "Is there _something_ I could give to you? Something you might need every day?"

"I'm a prisoner." Gaston grumbled. "I don't need anything."

"Come on." Lissa frowned at him. "I just want to help."

"Well, a change of stockings?" Gaston asked. "That would _really_ be a help!"

"Sure. I can get those for you." Lissa smiled. _"Gladly!"_ She teased. Then they were both quiet again.

"Is Lefou still here?" Gaston finally asked.

"As far as I know. He was in the library last time I saw him."

"Good. Hey, remember: I chose this."

"I know. I hope it will be worth it!" Lissa said, trying not to cry.

"It will." Gaston said, but he had his doubts.

"Is there anything else I can get for you? Your shaving knife?"

"Nah. If I'm going to be a long riding house guest, I might as well look like one." Gaston shook his head.

"I wonder what you'll look like in a week, with your whiskers." Lissa sadly grinned.

"Nice and rugged, like a good hunter should!" Gaston said proudly. Lissa let out a hearty laugh, but tears filled her eyes. "Hey, none of that please. Now don't start crying on me."

"I'm trying not to." Lissa sniffled.

"Hey, hey, now buck up. I'm getting what I deserve, and I don't need any tears shed over it. Okay?" Gaston insisted. "Look, the last thing I need is pity."

Lissa cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "Always so tough, aren't you?" She sighed. Gaston shrugged. They spent a little more time together, then Gaston told her that he wanted to see Lefou. "I'll see you later." Lissa told him.

"Right." Gaston nodded. He reached out and gave Jesse a pat.

"Come on, Jesse." Lissa told the dog who obeyed promptly and accompanied her down the stairs. She summoned Lefou then accepted the tempting tidbits that Mrs. Potts offered her.

Lefou dismally walked up the spiral stairs with Belle's guidance till he found Gaston. He stared glumly at him. Gaston saw him and offered an encouraging smile. "Now don't go feeling sorry for me, my friend." He told him. "I don't need it!"

"Well, then...let me at least say that I'm glad I'm not in your shoes." Lefou spoke up.

"Oh, I don't know." Gaston teased. "If anything, you'd be carrying on conversations with the little mice running through the cracks, trying to make friends whether they listened to you or not. I bet you any kind of money you'd share your meals with them too." Lefou laughed. They made lots of small talk as Lefou didn't wish to offend Gaston in terms of how dreary his predicament really was. Gaston was putting on a facade, covering up his true feelings, struggling desperately not to blame everyone else for his problems but take responsibility for them. It was unbelievably difficult not to use an old tactic that had worked in his favor for years. He fought to bite his tongue, but it was like pulling teeth. Lefou sensed that but was pleased to see how good Gaston was holding his own in the way of self-control. Also, Gaston felt bad for Lissa and Lefou. He'd seen their hurt faces when he'd been arrested and taken away, and he was trying to do whatever he could to take their minds off their troubles. Bragging up his new bedroom in a joking manner was the best way he could think of.

It was an hour later that Lefou reluctantly decided to leave. "I'll come back to see you." He told Gaston.

"Thanks, Lefou. For everything! I really do appreciate it...more than you'll ever know." Gaston smiled sadly. "Especially when you don't have to anymore. I hope I can repay you someday."

"Well...you're in the beginning stages." Lefou smiled at him. "Well, I do need to go. See ya later."

"Lefou! Wait a minute, please! I almost forgot." Gaston called to him.

"What? What is it?"

"Lefou. Belle's wedding is in a few days. And...well, Lissa's birthday isn't until next spring." Gaston explained. "If you can, I really need you to do something for me."

* * *

Belle brought Gaston his dinner on a tray before the castle household met together for their evening meal. Though he wasn't hungry, he accepted it gratefully. Belle left him alone with his thoughts and his conscience. He wasn't happy being locked up like this, but he felt at least peaceful about it, that he'd done the right thing...for once! The idea of sleep felt impossible. In the mean time, he'd have to figure out what to do to occupy himself in this cell for the next two years!

Maurice didn't join them for dinner, but had lost track of time, working away in his craft shop. Plumette brought him a tray of food. She told him that it better be picked clean when she came to retrieve it. Maurice endlessly tinkered with his special wedding gift his daughter and future son-in-law.

Lissa visited with Gaston after dinner, then he told her he wanted to be alone. She helped the ladies with wedding preparations, then let Jesse out for the last time then retreated to her new bedroom. She'd already set up her familiar, dear, household items where she wanted them so that it started to look and feel more like home. She gazed at her mother's music box, tracing her finger overs the little porcelain figures of herself and Gaston as children. Shortly after that, there was a knock at the door. "Lissa?" It was Belle.

"Come in." Lissa sighed, still lying on her side on the bed. Belle slowly walked in and closed the door. "Hi."

"Hello. Oh." Belle smiled as she recognized the music box her father had made a long time ago for Alice. "I haven't seen this in years."

"Oh, I have! I've kept it close in sight for a very long time." Lissa smiled. Belle grinned.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, all right." Lissa shrugged. "A little sad, a little scared, wondering what will happen down the road. But, you know? I feel a strange sense of peace about it."

Mph." Belle nodded. "I know this isn't easy. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Lissa said. Belle sat on the bed. She wanted Lissa to know that she wasn't the only one who had ever had to make a heartbreaking decision for someone she cared about. "Something on your mind?" Lissa prodded. "You look very serious right now."

"Lissa, I...I now know what happened to my mother." Belle said wistfully.

Lissa looked at her. "You've never known?" She asked.

Belle shook her head. "You know how I've always told you that Papa almost never spoke of her? Well, it was because it just hurt him too much." Belle's eyes were welling up.

"What was it? What happened?" Lissa asked slowly.

"While we lived in Paris, my mother became deathly ill with the plague. I was just a baby." Belle explained with tears. "There was nothing my Papa could do for her. She was dying. So, he took me and fled to Villeneuve so I would be safe."

"Oh, Belle..." Lissa's face fell as she sat up. "He had no choice? He had to leave her behind, to die alone?"

"Yes. He's been living in guilt and pain all these years. I can't imagine how much it hurt him to do that!"

Now Lissa was crying too, imagining a heartbroken Maurice having to have made such a choice. She couldn't bear to picture him like that. "It must have been so hard for him to tell you that." She said.

"He never told me!" Belle blurted out.

"Then...how did you find out?"

"Come with me." Belle said, taking her hand. She led her to the library and pulled out the golden book. "When the enchantress cursed Adam as a beast, she gave him this book that allowed a person to travel anywhere in the world they want to go. He saw it as only a cruel trick. He was a beast, where could he go?"

"That makes sense." Lissa sighed. "Why did she do that?"

"I guess she knew he would he need it someday." Belle remarked. "He showed it to me, so I took us to Paris to my first home. Remember the music box my father made of the little family in the garret of the windmill?"

"Yes. You told me it was your family."

"Well, that's where Beast and I went. It was so much smaller than I had imagined. I found a rose shaped baby rattle that Papa had carved for me at birth." Belle explained. "Then...Beast found a plague doctor's mask. I didn't need to know anything else."

Lissa was very quiet. She felt a deeper sense of gratefulness for her own, dear mother Alice. At least they'd had some good years together during her and Gaston's youth. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I surely don't like seeing Gaston in the dungeon, but at least we still have each other, and he's a good man now." Belle subtly nodded. "Does Maurice know that you know?"

"Yes." Belle answered with a sniffle. "It was hard for him to take in. But I think he was relieved that I finally knew."

"So, that's why he kept you in the village all these years. He was afraid to lose you."

"Yes."

"Now I finally understand what he was trying to tell me earlier today, about doing the right thing, no matter how painful. But he said he'd made some mistakes in his life." Lissa said sadly, grateful for the clarification. "Oh, poor Maurice. I can't imagine! He's always felt more like a father to me than my own father was. I've enjoyed you sharing him all these years."

"Oh," Belle bit her lip. "I'll admit I've had my moments of jealousy when Papa was being nice to you. But for the most part, Papa is so kind and understanding...if you'll pardon my saying so, unlike some people in the village, and I've wanted others to experience the love that I feel from him so much."

"Well, I sure have!" Lissa smiled warmly. "Thank you for sharing that part of him with me!" Belle smiled and they embraced each other. Lissa lay in bed that night with a full mind. Writing in her diary had helped alleviate some of the stress from the day, but now it seemed she couldn't sleep. The events of today had only been this morning, but it already felt like years!


	27. Chapter 27 The Gifts

**I apologize for this chapter being on the short side, but any details you really want to know about, you can read in my first Gaston/Lissa fanfic Brother Dear Chapter 39. As the Sun Will Rise. Hope you enjoy. The only content that will be different is, that in here Gaston is alive, not dead and this chapter version of the wedding will be more from his POV.**

* * *

The next few days were crammed with final wedding preparations, but Lissa made it a priority to remember her brother in the dungeon. She checked on him a few times a day, then went about her business. She, Belle, Plumette, Mrs. Potts, and Madame Garderobe plus the other female servants could often be found together in discussions. Lefou tried to visit at least once a day. Maurice was constantly in his workshop, tinkering away at his present. Adam and Belle were so busy finalizing everything that they hardly saw each other, much to their chagrin.

While all this was going on, Gaston frittered away in his lonely cell. There wasn't much for him to do, so he constantly fiddled away with his hunting knife. He paced up and down the floor when he needed to stretch his legs. It was so boring in there, he finally resigned to counting how many bricks there were in the walls and in the floor. His most welcome feature was gazing out the window, catching a glimpse of the outside world. But it made him feel sad too as he missed hunting, riding, and socializing. The view was spectacular, but it filled him with longing to go explore it. He'd chosen this, he knew that. But the long days to come made it feel like forever. If he hadn't chosen such a stupid, self-absorbed, wasteful life and mindset, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! At least, he knew that it wouldn't last forever! If he behaved himself, he would be free again in two years, which at the moment felt like a lifetime. Gaston did feel like a caged animal. He wanted to be outdoors, being active, doing what he did best: hunting. Well, Lefou had pointed out one thing: at least Gaston was free to move around of his free will around the cell, at least he wasn't chained and shackled to the wall! He had little things to be grateful for and he tried not to lose sight of them, lest he turn back to his old ways. He tried to count his blessings, but he really couldn't wait until this was all over!

* * *

Adam and Belle's wedding day dawned with a heavenly morning glow. Even Gaston felt a bit comforted by the warm, nearly alive rays that filtered in through the window. The castle grounds had been decorated festively for the grand occasion. Mrs. Potts served Adam and Belle a private, sweet breakfast in the kitchen at their request. The two lovebirds had had hardly any time together in the passed few days, and they wanted to sneak a little time before their big day began. Belle was wearing her blue village dress at breakfast, the same one she'd worn the day she'd first entered the castle. Adam was in a white shirt and blue trousers.

* * *

Gaston listened with great curiosity to all the different sounds and voices going on in the castle, as the household scurried to get dressed for the big event and the guests began to arrive. He heard footsteps coming up. It was Lissa. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Hi." Gaston responded.

"I brought your breakfast." Lissa opened the heavy door and set his tray down inside.

"Thanks." Gaston half smiled.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I really do need to head back to my room and get dressed." Lissa sighed.

"It's all right. Go ahead." Gaston tilted his head toward the door. "But thanks for at least acknowledging me this morning. I was afraid that in all the excitement I was going to be starved of my morning meal!"

"Well, _if_ you were, it would've been of your own choice." Lissa stated. "You haven't been eating much."

"All right, Mother Hen." Gaston huffed. "Would you kindly leave?"

"Sure." Lissa said and closed the door behind her. "I'll see you later." She told him.

"Okay." Gaston gave a real smile.

"Jesse, why don't you stay up here with him, all right, boy?" Lissa looked down at the dog. She left and Jesse sat next to the door.

Gaston was petting Jesse, where he could reach through the door when he heard footsteps again. Lefou appeared. Gaston blinked at him. "Lefou! Is that you?" Gaston sputtered.

"Of course it is." Lefou grinned. "I don't look that bad, do I?" Lefou was attired in a black waist coat and trousers with gold embroidery, a white shirt, a red bow scarf and a red hair ribbon tying his dark hair back. And...he had a mustache!

"You look like an ambassador!" Gaston exclaimed. Jesse barked in approval.

"I do? Thanks." Lefou said proudly. He liked that idea.

"Did you remember..." Gaston asked.

Lefou held his hand up to halt him. "Yes. Yes, I did!" He told him. Gaston sighed back in relief.

"Thank you very much, Lefou. You're a life saver!" Gaston exclaimed. "I really appreciate it!"

"Oh, it was nothing. I was happy to do it. I can't wait to see the look on her face." Lefou said.

"I wish I could be there to see it." Gaston sighed. "Can you do me just _one_ more favor? Please? I hate to ask, but..."

"What is it?"

"Would you...will you dance a waltz with Lissa, and...tell her it's from me?" Gaston asked sadly.

"Sure. You know I will!" Lefou agreed. "No problem."

" _Thank you."_ Gaston smiled sadly.

* * *

It was nearly time! The guests had arrived and were seated. The musicians were strumming their instruments. Madame Garderobe was singing flawlessly. Gaston heard the music and looked out the window. He had a great bird's eye view. From up here, he could see everything! He could see the entire layout for the ceremony, and he could hear the music perfectly, even though he was several stories up. He leaned down on his arms, watching the whole sweet affair.

The ceremony began. The groom was attired in a magnificent baby blue suit that matched the blue sky above. Even Gaston was impressed by his appearance. The wedding party began to come down the aisle. Gaston watched as his sister marched happily, flounced in a bright pink gown. Gaston smiled sadly. Her exact features were too small to make out, but he could tell by her countenance and the way she carried herself that she was having a wonderful time.

Then came Belle! The audience stood up as Cadenza played the wedding march. Maurice and Belle gracefully made their way to the altar. Gaston smiled wistfully, tears filling his eyes. He was truly happy for Belle, that she was marrying someone worthy of her who would always cherish her. She was like a radiant sunbeam in human form as the bright sunlight bounced off her bridal gown. But Gaston still did envy Adam greatly for being the one to win Belle's heart. Any man would be lucky to be her husband, and Gaston had accepted the fact that he was not to be that man. But it didn't come without regret. He deeply regretted his passed behaviors, which he would carry with him the rest of his miserable life. It wasn't true love, rather it wasn't love at all that he had felt for Belle, but infatuation and thirsty lust. She deserved better and he had made the right decision in realizing that. Even if he had been a better man in Belle's single days, that didn't mean that he and she were meant to be together. As fate would have it, she had always been meant for Adam, and Gaston was glad that things were as they should be, at least for Belle and her new husband-to-be. He hoped that she would find true happiness with the prince, and that she would gain the acceptance she deserved, that she'd been so rudely deprived of in the village. Even Gaston had scoffed at her efforts to help a child read. He berated himself for that now. But one thing's was certain: he should've known a long time ago, all along that as much of an outsider Belle had felt herself to be, that she wasn't going to change herself just to please other people. Not even for the town's prized lunatic who had pursued her like a terrier! No, not even for Gaston would she be less than she was. For years, Gaston had thought that she was being silly and he'd 'straighten her out' once they were married. But now? Now he admired her resolve to stay true to her own person. If only he could do that now...in a different and better way than before!

* * *

Gaston was left alone in his cell as the festivities moved on, with Jesse laying outside his door. Gaston sat down beside him and touched his soft fur. He listened intently as the mingle of music and happy voices, young and old filled the castle walls. Looking outside was better. He could see little children running around, playing games. He envied their carefree mindset. It was nearly nightfall when he finally heard steps coming up. They were music to his ears. Jesse's ears perked up and he wagged his tail. Lefou came first. "Hey." He greeted, carrying a torch and a plate of food.

"Hi." Gaston replied.

"Didn't think we forgot about you, did you?" Lefou teased.

"I was starting to worry...a little. Even though I'm a pretty unforgettable fellow, in a 'don't talk about that guy' kind of way." Gaston sulked. Lefou snickered.

"Here. Thought you might be hungry." Lefou said, slipping him some buttered rolls.

"Thanks! I am hungry." Gaston licked his lips. Then he frowned. "What? No cake?"

"Sorry. I only have so many hands, you know." Lefou shrugged.

"I guess I'll just suffer." Gaston muttered dramatically, and started chomping down on the sweet bread. It was scrumptious. "So...how was it?"

"Lovely." Lefou said as he sat down. "And a lot of fun. I'm sorry you had to miss it. But to be honest, I'm glad for a chance to rest my feet. All that dancing and socializing can wear a fellow out."

"Tell me about it." Gaston huffed. "Did Lissa have a good time?"

"Oh, yeah! She's been having the time of her life." Lefou said. "And she looks so pretty today."

"Does Belle seem happy?" Gaston asked hopefully.

"What, are you kidding? She's practically dancing on air! I never thought I'd see the day where Belle would be head over heels about anyone! She's always been so practical and down to earth. I've never seen her like this."

"Then...I'm glad for her." Gaston whispered.

"Are you really?" Lefou asked.

"If you're asking am I jealous, yes I am. Who wouldn't be?" Gaston confessed. "But if Belle has found her dream, then I'm glad for her sake. She certainly deserves it after being snubbed for so many years. I guess now I'll feel a taste of what she and Maurice went through all these years, feeling unwanted and despised. Except in their case, it was nothing wrong from their part."

"You _have_ changed!" Lefou gasped. "And for the better...really!"

"I hope so." Gaston said sadly. "I hope so!"

"You have."

Gaston looked at his sidekick gratefully. "Hey, you didn't forget, did you? To...you know."

"Hey, I said I'd do it and I did." Lefou said firmly. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. So, did she like it?"

"I'll let her tell you herself." Lefou shrugged. "Here, eat up. I'll come back and see you before I go home."

"All right. And thanks a lot...especially for the food!"

"No problem." Lefou flashed him a friendly smile.

* * *

A little while later, Lissa came up the stairs. She was still filled with excitement from the day. Her bright and cheery dress really put the dejected walls to shame. "Hello." She greeted cheerfully, sitting down on the step.

"Well, looks like you had a good day." Gaston commented.

"Oh, I did!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I was watching from the window."

"You got to see the wedding?" Lissa asked.

"Yes." Gaston sighed.

"Hey, how do you like my dress?" Lissa smoothed out her fluffy skirt.

"Nice."

"Just _nice?_ " Lissa stared at him.

"What do you want me to say?" Gaston teased.

"Hey, if you're not nice to me then you won't get any dessert." Lissa warned him.

"Dessert?" Gaston arched his eyebrows. Lissa showed him a plate of wedding cake, with a little bit of fancy pudding too. She'd even thought to bring him a fork and spoon. Gaston licked his lips and reached for it. Lissa held it back. "Oh, come on!" Gaston sulked.

"What do you say?" She asked playfully. Gaston's shoulders sagged.

" _Please?"_ He rolled his eyes. Lissa giggled and slipped it to him through the hole. He delved right in. "Mmm! I take it all back. You _don't_ look nice today. You look beautiful."

"I do?"

"Yes. Very." Gaston grinned.

"Oh, thank you." Lissa smiled sheepishly. "But my feet are dog tired." Lissa went on and on to tell him about the events of the day. Since he truly had nothing better to do, he listened with interest. But at one point, she wouldn't stop talking and kept rambling so much that Gaston found himself nodding off. "Hello!" Lissa hollered at him.

Gaston snorted and looked up. "Huh? What? Did I miss something?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "You were going to sleep." She said.

"Are you going to be like this every time you visit me?" Gaston groaned.

"Like what?"

"Chatterbox, chatterbox."

"Pfft. I thought you were bored. So I came to entertain you." Lissa said.

"Will you do me a favor next time you go to the village?" Gaston asked.

"What is it?"

"Make an appointment for me with Dr. Tanner for when I'm free again."

" _Why?_ What for?" Lissa asked suspiciously.

"Tell him he'll have to set me up with a new pair of ears. Mine are going to be far spent by then from your constant rambling." Gaston smirked.

"Hey!" Lissa smacked the door. She laughed though. She knew she could get _very_ talkative.

"Ha, ha, ha. Gotcha!" Gaston said smugly.

"Oh, and guess what!" Lissa narrowed her eyes smugly at him.

" _What?"_ Gaston gulped. Her tone of voice made him uncomfortable.

"I know something you don't know!" Lissa announced, sounding very much like a six-year-old.

"I'm sure at _this_ point, there are _a lot_ of things you know that I don't know." Gaston replied with a huff. "Well, what is it?"

"Guess who's courting Claudette now!" Lissa blurted out.

Gaston's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. "Claudette is going out with someone? Well, who is it?"

"Stanley." Lissa grinned in satisfaction.

" _Really?"_ Gaston sputtered, arching his eyebrows. "My gosh. That is news! Well, at least I don't have to worry about her howling for my attention anymore. I wasn't joking when I said those silly girls gave me mental fatigue! What are you laughing at?" Gaston frowned.

"Don't you get it?" Lissa asked, giggling.

"What is it I'm supposed to get?"

Lissa stood with her hands on her hips. _"'Well, what about that Stanley guy? He seems like a nice fellow.'"_ She was quoting Lefou. "This goes to prove that Stanley and I never were and never will get together."

"Oh." Gaston nodded. "I'd forgotten about that. It was such a long time ago."

"I'll admit, that Stanley has seemed to soften up a bit, at least since you've changed." Lissa mentioned. "I'm truly happy for him and Claudette if they actually like each other. But I knew a long time ago that he wasn't the kind of man I wanted to marry!"

"I remember you making that point _very clear."_ Gaston teased. "Lefou and I were laughing at the thought of his suggestion. And you said quite adamantly, _'Over my dead body!'"_ Gaston snorted at the memory. "Then you hit me with a dish towel because I couldn't contain myself."

"It was a playful smack. I just never saw anything in him that I would want in a husband of my own." Lissa said. "And I'm glad he never pursued me! I've never liked him very much. Especially with the way he helped pick on me since we were kids. But ever since my encounter with the wolves, he hasn't acted that way."

"I think it shook him up." Gaston said. "I know it did me! Well, good luck to those two." They were both quiet for a few more minutes.

"Gaston?" Lissa asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Th-thank you."

"For what?" Gaston asked curiously.

"For your thoughtful gifts." Lissa's eyes were welling up. Her hand ran smoothly over the sweet necklace he had bought for her years ago, at his mother's request. It was small and golden with little white jewels in it. It was simple but elegant and complimented her dress as it hung from her neck. "And the jewelry box Lefou gave me from you, that plays music! He told me you got them for me a long time ago. I love them! I never, ever expected them. That was so thoughtful. Thank you." She sniffled.

Gaston smiled warmly, happy that it had made her so happy. "You're welcome...little sister." He whispered.

* * *

 **He didn't give her the dowry yet. I'm saving that for later.**


	28. Chapter 28 Wiser But Unsure

**The next chapter is supposed to be _heavy._ BUT...I can't, can't, cannot wait to post the one that comes after that! I'm very, very excited to be posting chapter 30! But no comment on the content, so no spoilers!**

 _ **IF**_ **I ever decide to write a love story for Gaston, two things must be clear: 1, no matter how cute Luke Evans is, I** ** _refuse_ to pair him up with Belle! Belle belongs with Adam! I _have_ read some cute Gaston/Belle pairing stories that I'll admit I have enjoyed. But even as sweet as they are, I still have this awkward feeling of them being together. I know that personally, I _can't_ do it. When I read of Adam and Belle together, it all feels absolutely natural to me. So, _IF_ Gaston is to find a girl in my stories, she will have to be someone else. **

**2 _IF_ Gaston falls truly in love with someone, I cannot write him as the selfish, dastardly, brutish man he was in the movie. He must be different. He must be a man of integrity, like Maurice. I CANNOT watch him harm Maurice the way he did in the movie and feel sorry for him! He was a real monster. So, if he is to be a married man in my book, he will need the characteristics he portrayed in Vlad Tepes. Also, I can't seem to just make him an automatic hero from the start of BATB, because then people will _really,_ really think Belle is crazy not to marry him! Just because two people look good together doesn't mean that it was destined to happen. I like the idea of him learning to be a better person and at least becoming Belle's friend. _IF_ Gaston finds another girl, I want someone that feels easy and perfectly natural to write him with, at least for me. **

**BTW, if anyone's interested, I've written my first Dracula Untold fanfic! Crazy, I know.**

* * *

Belle and Adam took a much deserved week-long honeymoon traveling to far off places. They missed their loved ones back at the castle, but they relished in their time alone. The castle didn't feel right without them, and everybody missed them very much.

Gaston was still trying to accept that he wasn't getting out of the dungeon any time soon. He'd known it, but processing it in his mind was the hard part. He was not a free man. He was confined, and that bugged him because he was used to being outdoors and coming and going as he pleased. He longed for his freedom, but he hoped that this hard time would give him peace when it was over. That his conscience would feel wiped clean. That was what he wanted more than anything! Pere Robert had told him that God had forgiven him when he asked for it, but Gaston still had a hard time seeing himself as someone worth caring about in God's eyes. He wondered if his mother was discussing him back and forth up there with her Maker.

Gaston was grateful for company, but he honestly preferred to see Lefou more than his sister. He was thankful that Lissa even wanted to be around him, but her presence always made him feel sad and rotten in the back of his mind. Gaston was slowly beginning to see other truths he hadn't realized before. His passed actions had been more than just trying to have control. Lissa was a lot like Alice, in more ways than one. And when Gaston had returned from the war motherless, he'd subconsciously started controlling Lissa, not aware that in his heart, he was truly punishing his mother for leaving him. And every time Lissa had scolded him or whatever to keep him on track, it _had_ been as if his mother was trying to remind him to do the right thing, even if she wasn't physically there. Gaston suddenly understood now: he _did_ love his sister, dearly, but it began to dawn on him that when he'd found her near dead from the wolves and had held her in his arms trying to keep her from slipping away, it had been almost as if he was holding his mother, this time trying to keep her alive! That was another reason Lissa's whole ordeal with the wolves had shaken him up so badly, more than anyone expected. His mother had visited him in a dream, telling him to his face what he really was, and right after that his sister had almost been eaten alive in front of his very eyes. It had been as if he'd been verbally reprimanded and then given a punishment that was severely misplaced. There were times that he wished he had been attacked by the wolves instead of Lissa. That he wished they had just killed him off.

Before he had been arrested, Gaston had found himself watching Belle and Adam's interactions. Curiosity? Definitely! Jealousy? Eh...a bit, yes. But also, he just plain wanted to know what it was that Belle saw in Adam that she'd never seen in him. He'd been watching the prince closely, evaluating his moves. What dawned on him was that although Adam flirted with her, the prince was at her side when she was happy and sad. He looked out for her needs, not just physical protection but also her emotional well-being. Adam always gave her his 'certain look'. When he walked with Belle hanging onto his arm, his face and attitude didn't say, "Hey, look at me! Look what _I_ won, boys! Finally caught the big one!" Rather, Adam's poise radiated pure joy, saying, "Look at the priceless treasure I've been given! She's wonderful, she is my greatest gift that I don't deserve. But how can I not help but love her?" Adam always looked happy just to be near Belle, just to look at her and know that she was happy. Gaston was ashamed to admit it, but he had always looked at Belle with hungry desire, wanting something from her that he felt she owed him. He'd also always told her what to think of him, instead of trying to learn her true feelings. He'd been pushy, totally stupid, and above all, completely selfish and conceited! Belle was right: he _had_ been boorish...and brainless!

* * *

Gaston knew he'd done some horrible things in the past, and in the eyes of God, he had used women for his own pleasure. He was deeply ashamed of it now, but he couldn't undo what he'd already done. What he could do, was do things differently. "I don't deserve love. Anyone's love!" Gaston told himself. It would be a miracle if someday he could ever find _true_ love! But his chances for that was one in a million. He decided to resign himself to the fact that he was unworthy of any woman's hand, and that he would never find someone to love him unconditionally after the things he'd done. He was a criminal, he was a playboy, a predator, a liar, a murderer, a chiseler, now a social outcast, and a hypocrite. He knew in his heart that he would _NEVER_ grant Lissa's hand to a person like that! Not in a million years. And no wise father would either. He was destined to remain a bachelor hunter on this earth. For who could ever learn to love a miserable sinner like him?

Something else he now knew too. All these years, Lissa had been a constant reminder to him that his mother was gone forever. Although he did love his sister and have brotherly, protective, playful affection for her, sadly, Lissa now unintentionally served Gaston as a new reminder, of what a rotten jerk and bonehead he had been. He didn't like to think that way of her, it just happened. She didn't bring up the past very much, trying to bury it and move on. But every time he laid eyes on her, he remembered her painful words when he'd saved her from the wolves, when she'd begged him not to be angry while she was dying before his eyes! He would never forget that horrible moment as long as he breathed. It was engraved in his mind. Gaston should have seen his sister as a reminder now of how changed he was, but though he knew that was true, his depressed feelings kept bringing up that she was here to remind him every day of his black past.


	29. Chapter 29 I Forgive You

**I originally had this chapter entitled Ugly Truths, but decided to change it. I cannot wait to post what comes after this chapter! It's good to have you back, ImagineATale!**

 **In answer to ImagineATale's question, along with several others, yes at first I decided to give my own name to the Prince, and called him Robert after Robby Benson our original beloved Beast. But everyone kept insisting that his name is Adam, and that is the name I'm familiar reading him with. So, Adam it is. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

When they returned from their honeymoon, while Belle began arrangements for her new school, Adam had a very long talk with the headmaster. He told the man that from what he had heard, that he had done his job all these years, giving young boys an education. Of course, he also mentioned that he'd heard from many boys past and present that their teacher was harsh. Adam told the guy that he may stay due to his competence, _but_ that he should make an attempt to be more understanding with his students. And, if he was to create a public disturbance again or create sabotage for no good reason, he would indeed be fired! This was the headmaster's final warning.

Belle had butterflies in her stomach all morning the day the school officially opened. She knew that some people in the village still frowned on her teaching girls, and she was nervous. But everyone who loved her greatly encouraged her. And young Melissa was the first one to arrive, the girl Belle had taught to read at the village well. She ran to Belle and hugged her, handing her a bouquet of wildflowers with a small note. Belle read it and tears filled her eyes:

" _Dear Miss Belle,_

 _Thank you for teaching me how to read! I'm so glad we're friends. You're so kind and pretty. When I grow up, I want to be just like you._

 _Love, Melissa_

 _P.S._

 _Mademoiselle,_

 _Thank you for taking the time to go out of your way to give my daughter an education. It has been my prayer for a long time. I realize that many people mistreated you over it, and I'm sorry. But the day I came to thank you, you disappeared. Thank you so much. God bless you!_

 _Madame Carissa"_

Lissa got to help out with Belle for her classes if she needed it. Jesse and the horses were settling in just fine to their new life at the castle, though Lissa could tell that Magnifique missed Gaston.

* * *

Lissa had just returned to the castle from visiting her home in the village. Lefou was enjoying having a house to stay in, and Lissa couldn't believe how well it was being kept up. Lefou had told her that once in a while, _if_ she was around, he had Agathe come by and spruce the place up. There was an unfamiliar man standing at the castle doorsteps, holding onto his horse's reigns. He was talking to Lumiere. "Ahh, there she is." Lumiere pointed out. He beckoned Lissa to come over. She dismounted Brisa and approached them. "Mademoiselle, this is Monsieur Pierre. He is from another village several miles away." Lumiere introduced the gentleman.

"Oh, Bonjour, Monsieur." Lissa nodded. "And what can we do for you?"

The man tipped his hat. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Legume." He said. "I came to see you."

"Me?" Lissa furrowed her brows. "I-I-I'm sorry. Pardon me, but I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I, uh, believe this is yours." He handed her a thin package. She took it and looked inside.

"This is...this is mine!" She sputtered. "This is...a story I've been working on for years. How did _you_ get it?"

"Well, a couple months ago, a Captain Gaston came to our company and showed us this little manuscript." Pierre replied. "I'm from a small publishing business. And I'll admit that we don't really do much as far as children's stories go. But the captain insisted and begged us to at least take a look at it. Mademoiselle, while it is a delightful little story, it is a bit fa-fetched."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lissa held up her hand. "My brother came to see you with this?"

"Yes, he did. He said that you enjoy writing stories, and it would mean a lot to you. But as I said, it is a little far-fetched."

"Yes, well..." Lissa crossed her arms, "that's what my brother thought too the first time he heard it. It's taken me years to change it to where I was satisfied. You say it's far-fetched? Well, that's why it is called fiction. Pardon me, but why exactly are you here?"

"Well, as I said it is a delightful little story for children, but we were wondering if you could maybe make a few changes? Make it sound a little more realistic?"

"I'll think about it." Lissa said. "But, you're saying...if you find it satisfactory, you might publish it?"

"It's possible. Here is our address." Pierre handed her a card. "when you've made your decision, please contact us and we'll talk."

"Th-thank you!" Lissa smiled. "Thank you very much. When exactly did this happen?"

"Exactly two months ago." Pierre said. "Good day." And he departed. Lissa was dumbfounded.

"Well, that is certainly exciting. Congratulations, Mademoiselle Lissa!" Lumiere smiled widely.

"Oh. Merci, Lumiere, but it isn't published yet." Lissa grinned sheepishly. Lumiere left and Belle walked up to her.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"A man from a few villages away." Lissa explained. "Gaston paid him a visit. Belle? You remember that story I made up a long time ago when we were children?"

"Which one?" Belle teased.

"The one about the little boy and the dog?"

"I'm sorry. Not really."

"Well, that man that was just here, he might want to publish it into a children's book!"

"Really? Oh, Lissa. That's wonderful! I'm sorry that I don't remember the story very well. If I get some spare time, might I read it again? If I like it enough, I might read it to the children during class one day. They might enjoy it!"

"Aww. Sure, you may. Will you excuse me? Right now I have a word to say to that sneaky brother of mine!" Lissa declared, marching inside.

* * *

Lissa briefly greeted Jesse as he bounded outside from the East Wing, then she traipsed up the stairs to the dungeon. When she peeked inside the cell, she was surprised to find a curtain strung up in the corner, and a bathtub near it too. "Hello." She told Gaston. "What's all this?"

"Ohh," Gaston sighed. "Well, I finally broke down and asked Belle for these accommodations, humble as they are. It was very embarrassing to ask for, but I was getting tired of itching and feeling like dirty dishes."

"Well," Lissa crossed her arms with a grin, "it's about time!"

"I, uh...was also getting tired of smelling like a wet horse." Gaston cleared his throat. Lissa snorted and couldn't help laughing. "So, I cleaned up before dawn. I offered to fetch the hot water. I know it's got to be tiring lugging it all the way up here, but I don't think it would be much of a challenge for me. But the prince insisted it be brought to me. I told him that I should work for my privileges. While he agreed, I don't think he's comfortable letting me out, after what I did to Belle's father."

"Oh." Lissa bit her lip. "Well, if you behave yourself maybe eventually he will. You know, these things take time."

"Don't I know it." Gaston grumbled, rubbing his cheeks. He was growing dark, fuzzy, thick whiskers-lack of shaving since he'd been imprisoned-, and they were making his face itch. Lissa cocked her head smiling.

"Your _manliness_ catching up to you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"That isn't horse hay spreading on your jaw line!" Lissa smiled widely.

"Eh. Not much I can do about it, is there? Would you kindly bring me my shaving knife later?"

"Oh, I don't know." Lissa shook her head.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gaston frowned.

"Maybe I don't want to. I kind of like you with a beard. Makes you look very manly."

"Pfft."

"Makes you look _very_ handsome." Lissa continued. "I'm serious. I like the way they look on you."

"Yes, well..." Gaston rolled his eyes, "I'll probably have a great, long white beard like St. Nick by the time I get out of here." He grumbled.

"Oh, I don't think so." Lissa snickered. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Now what did I do?" Gaston mumbled.

"You took my story to a publisher! He arrived today and told me they're considering it!"

Gaston's eyes widened. "Oh. I forgot about that."

"Gaston? How did you find my story? I thought you thought it was silly." Lissa spoke.

"I, uh, stumbled across it when I was gathering your favorite things. I started reading it. Oh, I remembered it from when we were kids," Gaston grinned, "but you've improved it by leaps and bounds since then! I...I thought I was going to lose you. And after you began recovering, the day Lefou gave you my suicide note? Well, I was gone so long that day because I brought your story to the publishing house. I'd come across it in my travels. I didn't want anyone to find out until I knew for sure if they'd accept it. I never thought the fellow would come here in person!"

"You did this for me? Just because you wanted to do something nice?" Lissa asked, starting to choke up.

"Well...yeah!" Gaston shrugged casually. Lissa was trying to keep her eyes dry. "Oh, Lissa..." Gaston groaned, "please don't start that up again! _What_ are you crying about?"

"I'm just overwhelmed." Lissa said, clearing her throat.

Gaston shook his head. "You know, I never realized before how much in life we really take for granted." He said, staring at the wall. "I mean, like being able to take a bath. I always thought it was one of those daily things that came with the territory. Now I feel like it's a luxury!"

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded. "How did you guys stay clean during the war?"

"Oh, that was easy. We didn't take a bath." Gaston said casually.

"Not ever?!"

"Oh, no. We had battles to fight! We didn't have time for fancy stuff like taking baths."

"Wait a minute..." Lissa squinted. "You're joking. You had time to write letters, and I remember you didn't exactly look like you'd just come from a pig-wrestling contest the day you returned home! You're making this up."

"I wasn't sure if you'd catch on." Gaston chuckled. "But, seriously! I never realized how important little 'insignificant, every day things' really can be! Like being able to come and go as we please. Riding, being outside...shaving."

"I know it's not easy." Lissa said sympathetically. "I just hope this will be worth it."

" _Nothing_ will ever be worth it where I'm concerned." Gaston pouted, crossing his arms.

"Would you stop talking like that? You'll have your freedom again! I know it's got to be maddening, waiting and waiting, but it _will_ happen!" Lissa insisted.

"I don't deserve my freedom back." Standing up and loudly groaning, Lissa unlatched the heavy cell door and came inside. Gaston stared at her, surprised as she sat on the bed of straw across from him. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I don't like talking about something this important with a wall between us." Lissa said with determination. "I much prefer face to face."

"Suit yourself." Gaston muttered, looking away from her.

"Gaston, I know you're paying for your crimes. And as far as I'm concerned you already have! I know this is very hard for you," Lissa said sadly, "but beating yourself up all the time isn't going to help you move forward."

"You just don't understand." Gaston ignored her.

"You're right. I don't." Lissa hung her head. "But I want to help you."

"I don't want your help." Gaston growled.

"Why not?!" Lissa sputtered. "I'm your sister."

Gaston winced. "You just _don't_ understand!" He finally looked at her. "There are many other things about me that you don't know." Gaston whispered guiltily. "Really bad things. And if I told you about them, you'd hate me forever."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Lissa interjected. "Look, if I was ever going to hate you, it would have been long before now! Gaston, I could've hated you when you mistreated everyone so, namely me, and especially Maurice."

"I still don't understand how the heck that you don't hate me after all that!" Gaston cried.

"No magic, I can tell you that! I guess...it's because God is stronger than I am, and wouldn't let me go that far, no matter how close I came to doing it!"

"You have every reason in the world to hate me. You and everybody else."

"But I _don't!_ " Lissa cried. "Gaston, why don't you just tell me what's bothering you? Please? Instead of making _me_ feel like the criminal here?"

Gaston scuffed his boots on the stone floor, scowling. He really didn't want to have this conversation. He'd finally regained her trust, which had been nearly impossible. He couldn't risk losing it again. Lissa huffed impatiently.

"Look, I've already seen you at your worst." She said firmly. "If something's bothering you, just tell me and get if off your shoulders. You'll feel better."

"Maurice is a very wise father." Gaston began. "He was so right in denying me Belle's hand in marriage. But it was more than just me blackmailing then attempting to murder him that did it."

Lissa braced herself. "I'm listening." She said with her hands folded in her lap.

"Well, when I lost my temper with him, as you know, Lefou tried to calm me down." Gaston went on. Lissa nodded. "He told me to think of happy thoughts, to go back to the war. He mentioned the things that made me feel important at the time: blood, explosions..." Lissa grimaced skeptically. How could that make anyone feel important? She would feel so tainted causing the death of another! "...and...widows...countless widows." Gaston finished with disdain.

"Widows?" Lissa furrowed her brows. "How do they fit in?"

"That's what I didn't want to tell you." Gaston looked down at the floor. "Widowhood meant that there would be a lot of free women on the loose for me to have a good time with. And being the prowler that I was, I enjoyed preying on their raw emotions. I, uh...I...I even shared their husband's bed with some of them at night!" Lissa looked at him horrified.

"What?" She cried. "And knowing that, you later on still planned to marry Belle?"

"Yes, I did. It's true. That's what kind of a scumbag that I was." Gaston seethed.

"Ohhh, Gaston." Lissa grimaced, hanging her head.

"I told you you would hate me." Gaston said dryly, looking away.

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Lissa snapped. "I _am_ disappointed in you, but...somehow I expected that was one of the deeds you were referring to."

"You did?" Gaston looked at her in surprise.

"Yes. You see, I had a dream not that long ago that we were talking about this. Only, you weren't like you are now, and...you just brushed it aside as something fun. You were not humble and ashamed of it, as I see you now." Lissa sighed. Gaston listened intently. "I _am_ _very_ disappointed that you ever chose to do something so disreputable. But...to be honest, it didn't really surprise me." Lissa continued.

At this point, the shame Gaston was feeling was eating him up. Her words weren't meant to be unkind, but they stung. He had been such a major jerk before, so much so, that this ugly passed sin he was confessing was only another blot on blacklist of wrongs! Had he truly been that bad? He'd expected her to be furious and hurl angry words back at him, and he'd been bracing himself for it. But she wasn't? Why not? She was being kind to him about it, and now he didn't know what to do with it.

"That's...that's not even the worst part of it." Gaston mumbled.

" _What?"_ Lissa gulped. Gaston slammed his fist into the floor, grimacing from the concrete impact. He hated himself more and more.

"Some of the women...well, their husbands weren't actually dead!"

"W-what?"

"I...many _were_ dead! But the truth is, some of them weren't. They were missing, or wounded, or some of them were just sick with fever that we picked up some times on the battlefield. But as captain, I saw it as my chance to have some fun. So, yes...I..." Gaston felt very close to throwing up. "Even though I knew that, I still slept with some of them."

" _Why_?" Lissa cried. "Why would you do something like that?" Gaston could hear the heavy disappointment in her voice and it shamed him deeply.

"Because I wanted to 'have a good time'. But _that_ part, where some weren't really widows, even Lefou doesn't know about that part!" Gaston buried his face in his hands, his emotions crumbling with remorse.

Lissa was crying too. The words were echoing in her ears. "Did you...did you confess this mess to the Lord, when you asked for His forgiveness?" She finally spoke up.

"Yes. Yes, I did!" Gaston wailed. "But I still feel rotten on the inside for ever doing what I did! I can't change what I did. I relished in it back then, but now...now it makes me sick!" He slugged his own face.

"Stop it!" Lissa sobbed. She leaned down on the bed of straw and cried. Gaston wished he could crawl into the walls and hide forever, but he couldn't. He didn't want to listen to her cries of disappointment. But since he deserved to be punished, he bore it tensely. When Lissa finally started to calm down, she slowly looked up at him. "Gaston, if God has forgiven you, then that means you've been made clean."

"Well, right now I _sure don't feel clean._ " Gaston huffed.

"Gaston, will you please look at me?" Lissa begged. Gaston slowly obeyed.

"What is it?" He growled.

"I...I...I f...I f...I forgive you." Lissa whispered. Gaston straightened up and stared at her.

"What?! What did you say?" He leaned closely forward.

"Gaston, I...I _forgive_ you!" Lissa wept.

" _You_ forgive _me?_ After all the garbage I just told you about!?"

"Yes!" Lissa declared. "Yes, I do. I can't stand the things you used to do, and they still hurt when I remember them. But I try not to think about them so much. They were back then, but this is now! We've started a new chapter so to speak, and you're different now, big brother! You are _**NOT**_ the same man you used to be! You are different and want to do what's right. I thought I'd been showing it so that you knew it, but I just realized that I never told you yet that I've forgiven you! I have!"

Gaston's face was pained with tears. "Why?" He wept. " _Why_ would you forgive a miserable wretch like me?"

"Because God did. And because you've shown that you hate what you used to be. Gaston, I forgive you for all the terrible ways you treated me, and others."

Gaston wept like a baby. He was so deeply moved that it hurt. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, or anyone else's! But she'd willingly, freely given it to him without him twisting her arm! What was happening to him? It was too much to take in. "Come here, you." Gaston told her, patting the ground next to him. Lissa crouched over to him and leaned back against the wall. She rested her head on his shoulder, shedding tears too. "You're really something else, you know that?" Gaston smiled. Lissa grunted and shrugged. Gaston wrapped his arm around her. "I love you." He told her. "I'm really thankful you're my sister." Lissa silently returned his embrace. They sat there together, weeping.

When Lefou arrived that afternoon for his visit with Gaston, he found his friend sitting on the floor against the wall. Lissa was limply leaning on him. She was fast asleep. "Shh!" Gaston held his index finger to his lips. "Don't wake her." He told Lefou. It was the first time ever that Lefou could remember seeing his friend look so peaceful, and... _free!_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! CANNOT wait to post the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30 The Girl from Paris

**I am so very excited to be sharing this chapter! I've been planning it for quite a while.** **I couldn't wait to share this one with you all and how it will suffice much later on in the story!**

 **Hope you are enjoying this story. Gaston does deserve to be in jail, with what a selfish punk he's been in the past. But now he has to face the consequences of his stupid, wrong choices. But he's different now.**

 **I borrowed the name Madame Amelia from ladivina.**

 **Meet one of my new characters! I don't own BATB, but I do own the newcomer.**

* * *

Belle had some errands to do in Villeneuve today and asked Lissa if she would like to come along. Lissa gladly complied. First, she asked Gaston if he wanted anything but he said he needed nothing. He was a grown man with a grown man's problems.

It was a lovely morning to go out for a ride, so Lissa and Belle took their horses. Well, Lissa took Magnifique instead of Brisa. They reached the village and started tending to business. Agathe was not around today. Nobody had seen her. Agathe had a habit of coming and going as she pleased, only nobody could ever figure out what she did or where she went when she got the notion.

* * *

By mid-morning, a dark horse-drawn carriage entered through the village gates. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared wide-eyed at the phenomenon. The driver of the carriage halted the horses at the village square near the fountain. A footman on the back of the vehicle hopped to the ground and opened the side door on the right. Offering his hand, out stepped a lady that they had never seen before! A man descended out after her. The woman turned and came around the carriage to get a better view of the place and her audience used the opportunity to get a better look at her!

The woman was tall and trim. She was wearing a red velvet dress that draped to the ground and a teal blue cape with dark brown fur at the collar. She was fair, with a calm, serene countenance. She wore tiny silver earrings, with a matching necklace. She had golden, wavy hair-as vivid as the yellow autumn leaves in sunlight-, pulled back halfway braided and halfway loose that reached down passed her waist. And she had ocean blue eyes that glistened like sunlight dancing on water. She was astounding to look at. The villagers whispered amongst themselves.

"She's like, a real Rapunzel out of a storybook!" Lissa grinned. "She's very pretty."

"I wonder what she's like." Belle said. The villagers stared in awe, curiosity, and suspicion.

The woman skimmed through the crowd as if looking for someone. She walked forward in a very graceful way. Several of the men whistled at her, some of them swatted and nudged in the side by their wives. As the kingdom princess and trying to help a newcomer feel at ease, Belle walked over to her. "Pardon me," She said cheerily, "can I help you?" The lady looked at her.

"Yes. Can you please tell me where I am?" She asked in a silky voice.

"You are in the village of Villeneuve." Belle answered.

"Villeneuve. Oh, good. And who are you?"

"I am Belle." Belle smiled warmly. "My husband is the ruler over this place. And you are?"

"My name is Sarah. Sarah Froceres." The woman smiled back. "Can you please tell me, is there a Madame Amelia living around here?"

"Madame Amelia? Oh, yes. She is the seamstress here. And her daughters work with her. I can show you where if you like." Belle answered.

"I would be most grateful." Sarah nodded.

"Bonjour!" Lissa smiled as she caught up to them. "I am Lissa Legume. It's very nice to meet you. We don't get many visitors here."

"So I see." Sarah grinned. "I'm Sarah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lissa." Many of the villagers crowded around Sarah, trying to get her to buy their goods. She tried to stick with Belle and Lissa.

* * *

Belle was heading to the seamstress shop when the triplets and their mother emerged from the butcher shop. "Madame Amelia?" Belle waved to her.

"You Highness." Madame Amelia smiled widely.

"Your Highness?" Sarah's jaw dropped. "Pardon me! I am so sorry! I didn't realize..." She gave a quick, timid curtsy. She never would've guessed by Belle's simple work dress that she was royalty!

" _Please!_ " Belle interjected. "It's perfectly all right, Mademoiselle Sarah. And Madame, as I have said before, please just call me Belle."

"Madame Amelia?" Sarah addressed the older woman.

"That's right." Amelia nodded.

"I'm Sarah Froceres. I believe my mother wrote to you?"

"Ahh, Sarah is it? Of course! Your mother said you would be arriving." Amelia smiled. "Welcome to Villeneuve. These are my daughters, Claudette, my oldest. Laurrette, and Paulette. Girls, this is Sarah, a very distant cousin of mine. The only time I ever saw her was when she was a baby. She lives in Paris with her parents."

"Bonjour." Sarah smiled to the girls.

"You two are cousins?" Lissa asked raised her eyebrows.

"You're from Paris?" Belle echoed.

"Oh, yes." Amelia said. "Sarah will be staying with us for a while, visiting."

"Well, then...we hope you have a pleasant stay." Belle said.

"Thank you. I hope so." Sarah said.

"I'd like to invite you all to visit at the castle some time. We could have tea and take a walk through the grounds. And there are plenty of horses to ride, in case anyone's interested." Belle told them.

"I'd like that." Sarah replied.

"But I've never ridden a horse in my life!" Laurrette exclaimed.

"You can always learn." Lissa cocked her head.

"Really?" Paulette sounded intrigued. In this village, girls did not ride horses, too unladylike. Lissa and Belle were the only ones who had.

"I'd be happy to teach you." Belle said.

"Can we, Momma? Please?" The girls begged.

"I think that is a very gracious offer." Amelia stated. "Thank you, Belle."

"And I could help too!" Lissa chimed in.

"Shall we plan on it then?" Belle suggested. These girls had snubbed her in the past, but she was still trying to show them kindness. Besides, since she was now a princess, they were trying to get on her good side. "How about Saturday around noon. It's not a school day, and we could serve you lunch."

"That sounds delightful." Amelia answered. "We shall."

"I'm afraid I can't make it." Claudette declined. "Stanley is taking me out for a picnic."

"Oh. All right." Belle smiled. "Perhaps some other time. But the rest of your are welcome to come."

"We would like that very much." Amelia said.

"Does anybody mind if I come along too?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Of course not, dear! You are our guest and here to enjoy yourself. You are free to do whatever you like."

"Thank you. I'd like to come too." Sarah said.

"Good. Now let's get you settled." Amelia said and the went to their home.

"I just love your hair!" Paulette gushed.

"Oh, thank you." Sarah grinned sheepishly.

"Where did you get such a beautiful dress?" Laurrette asked.

Belle and Lissa looked at each other. "She seems very nice." Lissa said.

"She does." Belle agreed.


	31. Chapter 31 Another Confession

**I'm planning to include some Belle/Adam fluff in this story, I promise! But not in this chapter. BTW, I've started another new Dracula Untold story, Remember Who You Are. Hope you enjoy it if you read it.**

* * *

Belle and Lissa finished their business in town then returned to the castle. They were preparing for another wedding celebration Sunday afternoon after church. Lumiere and Plumette were going to be married that day. It was going to be a small affair, with only their closest friends and family at the castle, but Lefou was definitely invited.

The newcomer's arrival was the talk of the day. Belle left to find Adam, and planned later to plan her lessons for the next day. Lissa waited until after dinner to visit Gaston. Jesse went up with her. She told him about the new girl in town. He was most surprised, but then he became grim again. A new girl in town, not so long ago, that would've been a new challenge for him to flirt and mess around with to 'soothe his hurts' after being rejected again by Belle. The thought alone shamed him, though he remembered before how much he'd enjoyed it. Just another one of his vices that his mother no doubt was looking down on him for. Lissa noticed that he'd seem to have lost interest in the conversation. "Are you feeling down in the mouth again?" She asked.

"Can you blame me?" Gaston retorted dryly.

"No, I can't." Lissa shook her head. "By the way, I brought you something." She smiled. Gaston begrudgingly glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Here you go." She stuck her small hand through the barred door. Gaston leaned over and took the item.

"Thanks." He smiled sadly, staring down at his shaving knife. "This will come in handy. But what am I supposed to shave with, hmm?"

"That did cross my mind." Lissa grinned and handed him a jar of shaving cream.

"Oh! And more goodies. I almost feel like it's my birthday." Gaston joked. Lissa tried to laugh, but his comment made her feel bad.

"I...brought you something else." She said lowly, opening the door. "I'm not sure if I should be doing this, but you really need _something_ to do to pass the time." She handed him a square shaped package. "Be careful." She told him as he removed the cloth. Gaston's jaw dropped, and his face fell. It was a mirror. A mirror he could hang up on the wall to see where he was shaving.

"You...shouldn't have." He bit his lip.

"I was a little apprehensive." She admitted. Gaston set the mirror aside. He took her hands in his.

"Lissa, there's something I have to tell you." He hung his head.

"Gaston, please. I..." Lissa moaned. She could feel that they were about to enter another ugly conversation, and right now she didn't want to think about it.

"Please hear me out." Gaston pleaded. "There's something I must confess, to you."

"All right." Lissa sighed. She stared at her feet as Gaston got down on his knees before her, still holding her hands. Lissa fidgeted, feeling very uncomfortable. "What is it this time?" She asked. "I told you I forgave you."

"I know." Gaston mumbled. "That's why I have to be honest." He kissed her knuckles. "Ohh, Lissa, forgive me! I...I hate saying this, but..."

"I'm listening." Lissa gulped.

"I haven't been a good brother to you. I've trampled on you, hurt you, and belittled you."

"Gaston, you've already told me this. I know you're sorry." Lissa interrupted. "You don't have to keep saying it."

"In this case. Darling, I...I was angry at you. I was so angry at you." Gaston looked away.

"W-why? Why were you angry with me?" Lissa's lip quivered. "Was it because I kept teasing you? I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no. It's got nothing to do with that."

"Then what?"

"Because you were able to say goodbye to our mother, and I didn't." Gaston spilled out. He let out a sharp breath after the words left his mouth and a cold wave of adrenaline washed over him.

"Oh." Lissa hung her head. "You were jealous?"

"Of course." Gaston winced.

"I think I can understand that." Lissa said softly, with small tears.

"But I didn't deal with my feelings."

"You had a lot on your mind at the time. You were fighting to protect us."

"But I still shouldn't have let it control me. It became my goal in life to punish you. But now I've realized, it wasn't really you, my dear that I was really angry with. It was me. I was angry with me. I knew I was where I needed to be, but I felt so guilty not being there for you and Mother to help you through it. I hated not being able to come home on time." Gaston seethed. "I was truly angry with myself...and God for taking her from us. It was something completely out of my hands, which _you_ know that I don't like! I'm so used to being in charge, in control, making things go my way. But this time I couldn't."

"So, you took it out on me, whether you understood it or not." Lissa finished for him.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, my dear!" Gaston cried.

"I know." Lissa gulped again. "I kind of sensed that was the reason after a while. Maurice had told me that maybe that was partly why you acted the way you did. But I couldn't understand why."

Gaston tugged her to bend down to his level as he gathered her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Lissa. I'm so sorry!" He told her over and over again.

"I know." Lissa said reassuringly. "I believe you! I...I was angry with you too."

"That's perfectly all right. You were angry because I wasn't there?"

"No. I mean after, when you came home and changed."

"Ohh." Gaston kissed her ear. "Never you mind about that." He had her sit down on his bed of straw, and he sat next to her on the floor. "Lissa, when I had to sit by, day after day, hour after hour, watching you just wither away when you were so ill, and not in any way able to make the situation do what I wanted...I think it was the first time I ever realized what you must have gone through at Mother's bedside as she lay dying." He touched her hand. "I never gave it much thought before. I was only concerned with my own pain. It had never occurred to me before, how hard that must have been for you! I always thought you were the lucky one. But now I understand that it must have been just as difficult and hurtful for you as it was for me, maybe even more so! I didn't care at the time, and for that I apologize."

Lissa did burst into tears this time! This had been a festering wound that she'd been carrying for years, her brother acting like his grief for their mother was more important and 'special' than hers. That had hurt her deeply ever since he came back from the war, and now that he acknowledged it, she didn't know how to respond. She tried to cover up her sobs, but she couldn't. "You...you..." She tried to speak. "You finally...I...of all the things I ever wanted of you...this was...that was...how long I wanted you to understand..." She blubbered.

"I know." Gaston sighed. He touched her face. "I'm sorry."

"You understand! You understand now!" Lissa cried, with an unnatural giggle. She fell forward, grabbing him. "Thank you...thank you for understanding...if you only knew…" _Thank You, God!_ She was finally able to let out and let _go_ of this particular grief that had been suppressed down inside all these years.


	32. Chapter 32 Two Flames Become One

**Oh, I am trying to get this story rolling. These in-between chapters though...I'd originally had this chapter and the following one reversed! But I was having such a hard time adding content to the next one, that I switched them around. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **BTW, my sister and I just bought Dracula Untold and watched the whole film for the first time (been watching clips up till now)-and perhaps the last time!-. The end got us both! We knew it was coming, but still! It's not the whole movie that we wanted so much, but our favorite family scenes that aren't really on YouTube. Plus, the story reference for writing. And my DU fanfic Remember Who You Are is almost complete!**

* * *

Saturday dawned gray and very wet. It rained quite heavily, so Belle postponed their planned visit with Madame Amelia and her girls. They were all disappointed, but agreed to try again the next Saturday. But, this gave the castle inhabitants a chance to prepare for the sweet occasion the next day! The next afternoon would be Lumiere and Plumette's wedding!

Lumiere and Plumette were carrying about their day in normal routine, but everyone else was busy. It was going to be a simple but elegant affair. _"It's amazing how clear it is right in front of you, when you_ _know_ _that two people are perfect for each other!"_ Lissa wrote in her diary. _"Lumiere and Plumette are so adorable together. I can't wait to see them as husband and wife. And they are so happy! Even when I first met them, there was something special about those two. They made me feel right at home. They have a spark, a zest for life that is always breathing. They can really light up a room when they enter. And Belle told me that Lumiere had been transformed into a candelabra when the curse was on the castle. How appropriate!_

 _Lumiere is a hopeless romantic. I've never met a fellow like him...except Lefou. But Lumiere, he's such a dreamer! For a man. I can't help smiling when he's around. He makes everybody feel good, except Cogsworth._

 _Plumette is so dainty, so graceful, and friendly. She can enter a room and make you think about happy things without even trying. She's perfect for our maitre'de. I especially like watching her Lumiere dance. It's like they're floating on air. I can't wait for tomorrow and to see them even more happy together!"_

Lissa glanced thoughtfully at Jesse lying on his rug in her room, then continued writing:

'" _I can't believe the change in Gaston! I know he doesn't like being cooped up in there, but he's been more chipper lately, maybe even...happy! Ever since he acknowledged my grief over Mother's death, I feel like a great burden has been lifted from my heart, more than all the others! AND, Gaston seems much more at peace too, since he confessed that to me._

 _I guess that was the beginning of his changed manner that stuck to me the strongest all this time, him brushing off my grief and shoving his to front and center. For the passed month, I've known that he's been different, and that he doesn't want to hurt me. But, I've still had fears and old defensive feelings rise up. They still try to trip me up. But...ever since his last confession, I suppose the truth is that **now** I don't need to keep up that defensive wall anymore! Gaston's kind words helped me see that I can now slowly climb down from that wall, the one I kept running to when he was harsh, arrogant, and conceited. That is most likely the biggest prayer of my life right now that has been answered, because now I know that he's truly changed!" _

* * *

Everyone was filled with excitement that night at dinner. This time, Lumiere and Plumette were the ones to be waited on. They insisted it wasn't necessary, but no one listened to them but only told them to enjoy it. "Aren't you two going to kiss?" Chip blurted out.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded. Lumiere ignored that. He leaned over toward his sweetheart and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"We want to thank you all, for your gracious kindness." He said.

"Oh, it's our pleasure, you two dears." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"You deserve it." Adam said. "You deserve pure happiness, and I feel bad for denying it to you for so long. Let us make it up to you."

"Thank you, my prince. But it was worth it all just to be so happy again now." Lumiere smiled at Adam, clasping Plumette's hand and kissing it.

* * *

Lissa was sitting outside the cell, talking to Gaston. He had certainly seemed in better spirits since his last confession to Lissa. "And the look on Mrs. Potts's face when Chip says, _'Aren't you two going to kiss?''_ Lissa giggled. "Chip was so innocent about it. I mean, they're in love. And children are a little too honest sometimes."

"Don't I know it." Gaston agreed.

"Ohh." Lissa sighed. "I haven't known these two lovebirds very long, yet they make you feel like we're old friends. They're so warm and friendly. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"What about you?" Gaston asked.

"Huh? What?" Lissa furrowed her brows.

"What about you, Sis? When are you going to get married? Hmm?" Gaston arched his eyebrows.

" _Me?"_ Lissa looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna have to get married someday, 'cause I for one don't intend to be stuck with you all my life." Gaston teased, crossing his arms.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Lissa asked suspiciously, squinting her eyes. "Or do you know something that I don't know?"

"No." Gaston twisted his lip, shaking his head. "But I want you to have a good life."

"Oh, thanks. Well, I _do_ want to get married someday! I really do. But, I just haven't met the right man yet." Lissa said with a sigh.

"How about Lefou? I wouldn't have _any_ qualms if _he_ asked for your hand!"

"Ohh. Lefou is a dear friend, and I love him like family. But, not in _that_ way. He's always felt more like another brother to me."

" _Really?"_ Gaston asked in surprise.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Very much!" Gaston nodded. "I never knew you felt _that_ way about him."

"Oh, yes. But, as for a suitor...well, I just haven't found the kind of man I want to marry yet. I don't know if I'll ever meet someone like that."

"You will, Lissa." Gaston said encouragingly. "You will."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a much better person that I ever was. There must be someone out there who was made only for you. There's _someone_ out there who is especially meant for you. I know it."

Lissa smiled wistfully. "Well, in the mean time, I have my friends. And I have my writing, which is very important! Aside from you having to be in here right now, I feel very happy!"

" _Are_ you happy, Lissa?" Gaston asked seriously.

"Yes." Lissa nodded. "And you're a much better person now, than you ever were before. I just hope you can believe that."

"I'm trying to." Gaston whispered.

"You are." Lissa said. "Besides," she had her sneaky sister look, "it's probably all _your_ fault that I'm not married yet."

" _What! My fault?!"_ Gaston's jaw dropped.

"Yes. I guarantee that you scared them all away." Lissa said cockily.

"I like the sound of that." Gaston smirked. He meant it. Lissa rolled her eyes. "Hey, look. I might have been as dumb as a milk cow back then, but even I could tell whether or not they were good enough to ask my sister out."

"So, there _have_ been some before?"

"Uh...err.. _.yes_. But they wouldn't have made you happy, Lissa." Gaston shook his head. "Even when I was self-absorbed, I knew they were just wanting to have a good time, and not pursue a real relationship. At the time, that kind of stuff worked for _me-_ I thought-, but I would never allow it for you."

"Well, you could have fooled me." Lissa teased. But she meant it.

"I know." Gaston sighed.

"I know it's a long time away, but what are you planning to do when you get out of here? Do you know?"

Gaston bit his lip. "Most likely shut myself down in the cellar, dodging the stones they'll be casting at me." Gaston said dryly.

"Maybe not." Lissa said. "They're upset and disappointed in you. I don't talk much about it with them, but I do know there are some who actually miss you."

"Really?" Gaston huffed skeptically.

"They'll have a lot of time to process this and evaluate their feelings. And you'll be glad to know they haven't harmed our house. Lefou is taking very good care of it, with a little help once in a while from Agathe."

"I'm glad." Gaston sighed. "Well, you should probably get to bed. You have a wedding to attend tomorrow."

"Yes. Hey, a lot of things could get better while you're in here. It's just that you can't see them right now." She smiled. "Goodnight, Gaston."

"Goodnight." Gaston said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Don't forget, Lefou will be here tomorrow!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Gaston leaned against the wall.

"Come, Jesse. Tell Gaston goodnight."

"Good night, boy." Gaston smiled at the dog.

* * *

Sunday morning was cloudy and damp, but the afternoon was bright and sunny, just perfect for the wedding! There were lots of special treats, and the many festive decorations were coordinated in gold and white. The small ceremony was going to be in the castle lobby, the altar at the top of the grand staircase. Pere Robert arrived with Belle and Adam after Sunday services in the village.

It was time to get ready! The ladies shuffled Plumette where she could be dolled up. She preferred to wear her usual white dress, but everybody had insisted she should have a bridal gown. Belle had ordered a beautiful white dress from Paris. It was simple but elegant, modest but festive, just the way Plumette wanted and Madame Garderobe had added her own accents to it, of wispy feather appliques. They removed Plumette's powdered wig, to reveal her lovely, dark, long curly hair. It had been so long since she'd worn it this way. With the jeweled combs they set in her hair, and her dark locks setting off her darker, olive toned skin, Plumette was stunning!

"Absolutely wonderful!" Madame Garderobe gushed.

"You are dazzling, my poppet." Mrs. Potts added.

"Plumette, you look so beautiful." Belle smiled. "Lumiere is certainly getting a real jewel."

"You look like something out of a fairy tale." Lissa said. "You're going to take Lumiere's breath away!"

"Thank you." Plumette gave her coy smile, and curtsied.

* * *

Lumiere was dressed in gold, but instead of his everyday coat, he wore a fine, sparkling one. And his smile only added to it. It was as if the joy in his heart had found cracks through his skin and shined out of his clothes. Adam and Cogsworth pulled him aside. "You look spectacular, Mon Ami." Cogsworth smiled.

"Merci." Lumiere grinned.

"Though I certainly hope your spark lasts." Cogsworth cleared his throat.

"Not to worry, old fellow." Lumiere shrugged him off. "But thanks for the advice." The majordomo stepped aside and let Adam have his moment. "Thank you, Prince Adam, for granting me so much happiness! Plumette and I will always be eternally grateful."

"It's all right, Lumiere." Adam smiled. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you after my father died. And I'm sorry that I took you for granted for so long."

"It's in the past, my prince." Lumiere said. "Besides, although the curse was painful, I think it was worth it to feel true happiness again! When the curse broke, we never thought we could know better happiness than we felt. But now I feel as I am about to burst with ecstasy!"

"I am glad. I'm so happy for you and Plumette, Lumiere. You will always have my full blessing. I wish you both all the happiness you've brought to me and Belle." Adam smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Lumiere beamed.

* * *

Pere Robert stood at the top of the stairs with Lumiere. Adam stood next to him as best man, then Cogsworth. Maurice was in the background, painting. Madame Garderobe was singing as her husband played the harpsichord. Mrs. Potts came down the aisle first, then Belle. Chip marched in as the ring bearer. Then it was time for the bride to enter! Lissa, Clothilde, Lefou, Dr. Tanner, and the other members of the castle all stood up. Chapeau slowly walked in, with Plumette on his arm. She was carrying a bouquet of yellow and white roses. Everyone was captivated by how beautiful she was, but no one was more than Lumiere! His eyes grew misty and his face glowed as his sweetheart gazed into his eyes. Although warmed by the presence of their family and friends, Lumiere and Plumette had only eyes for each other and seemed to have forgotten everybody else.

Pere Robert led a short but heartfelt ceremony. The newlyweds' personal vows were extremely brief, but so sweet. Finally, Pere Robert announced, "By the powers invested in me, it is my pleasure to announce that Lumiere and Plumette are now man and wife! Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride." Lumiere and Plumette shivered giddily, and they met each other's lips for their first kiss as a married couple. They stared at each other lovingly when they broke away. Then a spark with smoke blew out of the top of Lumiere's wig! Plumette's eyes widened and she quickly patted the flame down, cooling him off. Everybody laughed and cheered. Arm in arm, they ran down the aisle.

Soon it was time to cut the lovely cake that Mrs. Potts had made. Adam spoke up, "If I may, I'd like to propose a toast. To the bride and groom." He lifted his glass. "Lumiere, you've been here for as long as I can remember. You've always been so cheerful and witty, even when I was snappish and crotchety. You were never afraid to speak to me, or tell me what was what, whether it was funny or I was being a lousy person. But you always did it out of love and kindness. I thank you for that." Lumiere nodded. "Plumette?" Adam continued. "You brought a whole lot of fun and extra life to this place when you were engaged as a maid. I don't think I can remember back before you and Lumiere came together! You two have always been like sugar and honey together. You are lovely and amiably hospitable. Thank you for you sunny face. Well, here's to you and Lumiere. I pray that your days ahead together will be all you've waited for, for ten years!"

Cogsworth spoke up next. "Lumiere?" He arched his eyebrows. "What can I say, except that you always keep life from getting dull." Everybody laughed. "Where I've been the stick-to head of the house, you've always been the bender of the rules, and the persuasive one. And it's a good thing you have been! If it hadn't been for you, old friend, we all might not be human today! I owe you a lot, dear friend. Congratulations."

"Merci." Lumiere smiled.

It was Belle's turn. "Lumiere and Plumette have both, each in their own way and together, have always lit up a room for me." She smiled. "When I first came here, during the curse, I couldn't understand how they could be so cheerful in such dire circumstances. But they weren't focusing on that part. They were glad to be useful again, and together. Watching them, and feeling how warmly they welcomed me, seeing to my needs, it almost made me momentarily forget my troubles at the time.

'Lumiere? You were the very first one here that showed me any kindness. And I hoped you've forgiven me for when I clobbered you with the footstool.'" She grinned sheepishly. The crowd laughed heartily. "But seriously, you were friendly and helpful. I didn't believe it at the time, but you are the kind of person who can make someone feel that maybe things truly are not as bad they seem. I'll always be glad for your friendship."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Belle." Lumiere bowed.

"Lumiere, Plumette? I'm so glad for you. I know that you'll be happy together, no matter what. Thank you so much for being the sparks of joy in this place. I love you both and am proud to be called your friend." Belle beamed, and she hugged both of them. The audience applauded.

Lissa came forward. "I haven't know the newlyweds very long." She chuckled nervously. "But when Belle first told me about them, I could feel their personalities come alive. And when I first met you, I felt like we were old friends. Lumiere, you always bring a smile to my face, no matter what! You always have something good or encouraging to say to everybody. Plumette, you're the best maid in the world, because you're more than a servant: you're a friend! That makes an incredible difference. I'm grateful to live here in the castle with both of you. You're so nice and welcoming. Congratulations, and I hope your days are as bright and cheerful as your personalities!"

There were many other words of congrats to the happy couple. Then Lumiere spoke up, with Plumette hanging onto his arm. "My good people, we'd like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for all your kind words and for you're joining us on this special day!" Lumiere announced. "We are humbled by your friendship. This is the happiest day of my life." He kissed Plumette's hands. She giggled flirtatiously and smiled that way up at him too. "I love you so, mon amour." Lumiere said. "And a special toast, to our Prince Adam and Princess Belle. They have been so gracious and thoughtful in granting us this special day."

"Yes. We can't imagine this special day without either of you." Plumette added. "Thank you so much!"

"You deserve it." Belle said.

"Yes, you do!" Adam agreed. "You were once bound by time, but now you are free! Enjoy every minute of it!"

"We shall indeed!" Lumiere bowed. "And now, what is a wedding celebration with a bit of dancing? And music!" He clapped his hands. The crowd gathered in the ballroom and danced festively, with Madame Garderobe singing in the background.

* * *

When there was a lull in the excitement, Lefou made his way up to the dungeon. "Hello!" He knocked on the cell door.

"Lefou! It's good to see you." Gaston smiled, coming to the door.

"You too." Lefou nodded. "Here." He slipped his hand through the cell bar and handed Gaston a healthful plateful of food.

"Oh, good. I'm starved!" Gaston licked his lips. "So...having a good time?"

"Oh, sure." Lefou said. "Those two are so natural together."

"Yes, well..." Gaston sighed. "That's the way it should be."

"Right."

"So, how are things in town?"

"Fine." Lefou shrugged. "Oh, by the way, Dr. Tanner has some important news!"

"Is _he_ getting married?" Gaston moaned. "Ugh. Too much romantic atmosphere around here since I've been stuck in this place!"

"No." Lefou chuckled. "The doc's not getting married."

"That's a relief." Gaston said.

"We're getting a new doctor." Lefou said.

"What?" Gaston sputtered. "Surely Dr. Tanner isn't leaving! He's the best physician this town has ever had!"

"Okay." Lefou rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase that. Dr. Tanner will be getting an assistant."

"Ohh!" Gaston sighed in relief. "But why does he need an assistant? He's a good doctor of medicine, and seems to know his stuff right."

"As you said, he's a good doctor. And that's why he's been called on sometimes from other villages." Lefou explained. "With an assistant, he could be more free to tend to his other patients here or in another town."

"I see." Gaston shrugged. "Well, if he needs the help..."

"His new apprentice won't be arriving until after the first of the new year though."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Who knows? Have you met the new girl in town?"

"I've seen her." Lefou said. "I briefly met her once, but we didn't really talk much."

"What's she like?"

"Gorgeous!" Lefou smiled widely.

"Oh. That's really nice. But, Lefou? What is she really like?"

"Well, I don't really know right now. But for the time being, she seems like a very nice lady." Lefou said.

"Let's hope so. So, are Stanley and Claudette still going out together?"

"Of course." Lefou said, and started to fill his friend in on what else was going on in Villeneuve.


	33. Chapter 33 Tea Time Chat

Saturday bloomed...overcast and rainy, _again_. Belle was disappointed that her guests wouldn't be able to explore the rose gardens if the weather didn't change, but she was still determined to make their visit a good one. Adam found her alone in the library. She was up on one of the ladders, browsing through the books. He tiptoed up to the ladder, hoping she didn't hear him. She appeared so zoned out in her search, so Adam figured she wouldn't notice. Adam crept up on her and tugged on her skirt. " _Ggggrrr…."_ He purred.

"Oh!" Belle giggled. She looked down at him. "What is it, Beast?" She asked.

"Beast? I am not a beast anymore." Adam pretended to be offended.

"Maybe not the way the world sees, but you'll always be my precious beastie." Belle smiled down at him, tickling his chin.

"Stop that!" Adam shoved her finger away. Belle shook her head and went back to her books. Adam climbed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Adam, we both shouldn't be up here. It's dangerous." Belle scolded.

"What are you looking for?" Adam asked, ignoring her reprimand.

"I'm looking for some books on horse back riding for beginners." Belle replied. "The triplets have never ridden before, but they're interested. I thought they could borrow some books to study on their own at home."

"I thought you were the only girl in the village who knew how to read." Adam interjected.

"I never said I was the _only_ one." Belle rolled her eyes. "Lissa's a big reader too, remember? If the other ladies are, they sure don't open up about it."

"I guess we'll see. Uhhh, if you're looking for horsemanship books, I don't think you're going to find them over here." Adam said in a know-it-all voice.

Belle cocked her head and arched her eyebrows. "Oh, and I suppose you would know just where they would be."

" _Maybe."_ Adam grinned. Reaching his arm out, he slid them across the room on the ladder to a different shelf. "Aha." He smiled triumphantly. He pulled out a couple green books. "There you go." Belle rolled her eyes and took them.

"Thank you." She said dryly. "Now, uh, how are we supposed to get down?"

Adam hopped down. Belle started to climbed backwards, but Adam tugged on her skirt, clasping his long arms around her legs and put her on the floor. "Adam." Belle scolded.

"So, I guess this is a girls' only time?" He asked in a disappointed voice.

"It doesn't _have_ to be." Belle told him, embracing him. "I'd like to have you there."

"Aren't these the same girls that you told me were crazy about Gaston?" Adam scrunched up his nose.

"Err...yes." Belle nodded sheepishly.

"No thanks." Adam shook his head, scowling. "I'd rather have you all to myself anyway."

"I like that idea better." Belle smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for these." Adam slinked his arm around her waist as they slowly walked out of the library.

"So, speaking of which, how is our prisoner doing anyway?" Adam asked flatly.

"He's holding up." Belle said. "You know? He really _is_ different! I'm shocked at how humble he is now. Oh, he's still Gaston, but...different, in a good way."

"Having to be humbled against your will is _not_ a nice place to be." Adam said emphatically. "Take it from me! When you think you are so important, the most important thing in the world, then all your glory and freedom is stripped away...it hurts! It's humiliating. It's like learning to live in a whole new language! You have to learn to see the world through different eyes, and it's not easy to digest."

"But you did!" Belle told him encouragingly.

"Not till you came into my life." Adam looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well, I've had a little taste of having to reopen my mind to what I thought was so before, to open my eyes to what really was." Belle said. "Like you. What was on the surface, was not was so on the inside."

"Do you think this Gaston fellow really _is_ different, or that he's just trying to get by until he's set free?" Adam asked. "Forgive me for being skeptical."

"That is a question." Belle remarked. "But I believe he really is changed!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"His sister." Belle said. "Lissa has lived with him all her life. She knows him like a book. And according to her, when he returned from the war, he was very conceited and self-absorbed. Well, I knew that already. But she had to live with it, every day! And when I visited her, when she was recovering from the wolf attack? She told me that things had been really raw, and really bad between her and her brother. She was afraid of him! Now? Now, she seems comfortable around him, like siblings should be.

'You said that being humbled is very hard when it's forced on you. I think Gaston was starting to be humbled when he almost lost his sister. Actually, that's when he apologized to me and let me go as his 'prey' so to speak. I believe he's changed.'" Belle finished.

"Well, I don't tend to trust easily, especially someone who tried to kill your father! But...I trust _you,_ Belle. I trust your judgement." Adam said firmly.

"I'm glad." Belle smiled. They hugged and kissed. "You know? You seem to understand how Gaston might be feeling. Maybe you could talk with him about it. It might be good for both of you."

"Maybe." Adam said cynically. "I just don't think I'm quite ready for that. I'm afraid I'll start bombarding him with what a terrible person he was instead of being a good listener."

"You are a good listener. But, I'm sure that when you do talk to him, it will be at just the right time." Belle said encouragingly. Adam grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. "You sure you won't change your mind about growing a beard?" Belle asked solemnly with puppy dog eyes, stroking his chin.

"I'm sure!" Adam answered quickly. "Well, I have some things to do. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

* * *

Lefou drove the ladies through the rain to the castle. They finally arrived. Jesse was barking from the castle steps. "Belle! I think they're here!" Lissa announced.

"All right!" Belle called from the stairway and made her way down. A few of the servants appeared, ready to serve their guests. Belle and Adam had told Lumiere and Plumette to enjoy the day to themselves. The two lovebirds insisted that they couldn't possibly be happy not serving, but the prince and princess insisted. So, Lumiere and Plumette had snuck off to one of the gazebos outside. Chapeau was waiting at the front door and so was Mrs. Potts.

Belle walked outside to greet her guests. "Bonjour, ladies!" She waved as they ran up the steps, gathering their skirts out of the mud. "Please, do come in and get dry!"

"Hello, ladies. Oh, aren't you all a sight! Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." Mrs. Potts curtsied as Chapeau removed their cloaks. "A spot of hot tea will do you all some good."

"Merci, Mrs. Potts." Madame Amelia smiled warmly.

"I guess this means there won't be any horse back riding lessons today." Laurrette pouted.

"It sure doesn't look like it." Belle agreed. "But, are you still interested in learning how?"

"I am!" Paulette announced.

"Good." Belle smiled. "Here, take these. You may borrow them. They are for beginners, but they could give you some tips until we start training."

"Thank you!" Laurrette, the youngest exclaimed.

"Thanks for bringing them, Lefou." Belle said.

"Oh, that's okay." Lefou shrugged. "It gave me an excuse to come and visit."

"Well, make yourself at home."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go see Magnifique and Brisa." Lefou said.

"All right. Why don't we all go into the sitting room?" Belle suggested.

"Something smells really good." Sarah commented.

"I've only been here once. I forgot how pretty the castle is." Paulette stated. "Oh, Bonjour, Lissa!"

"Hello." Lissa smiled awkwardly. "Hello, girls. Madame."

"Lissa, you are looking well." Amelia said.

"Thank you." They all adjourned to the sitting room where Mrs. Potts had left a tray of tea and crumpets. Sarah couldn't get over how ordinary Belle's choice in attire was, even though she was the princess of this castle! She had expected the royal woman to be dressed in fancy clothes, but Belle was wearing a plain, but colorful every day dress. "How is Claudette and Stanley's courtship going, if I may ask?" Lissa prodded slowly.

"She's always talking about Stanley this and Stanley that, and whatever they're going to do together." Paulette shook her head. "She thinks he's Prince Charming." She rolled her eyes. Belle and Lissa shared a knowingly look.

"Personally, I'm glad of it." Laurrette said. "It's better than having her parading all over town, trying to snatch a man."

"Girls..." Their mother scolded. "Really, that's not a very kind way to talk about your sister."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Your High...err, Belle?" Sarah asked.

"No." Belle shook her head with a sigh. "No, I never have. But Lissa and I are good friends." Lissa and Belle smiled at each other. "We're very good friends. I've always felt like we were adoptive sisters. She's been my closest companion since we were little girls."

"Oh, I think that's nice." Sarah grinned. "Do you have siblings?" She turned to Lissa.

"Yes, I do." Lissa nodded, a little uncomfortably. "I have an older brother. We've lived together since our mother died. Right now, he's...he's away." Belle squeezed her hand. The twins and their mother were silent.

"Oh." Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you. It was a long time ago. How about you?"

"Me?" Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Well, my father is a judge in Paris."

"A judge?" Belle echoed.

"Aye." Sarah nodded. "My mother is in charge of the Ladies' Aid Society. It's our biggest charity organization."

"What is that?"

"It's a charity organization, where the women provide food, shelter, and clothing for the poor and less fortunate in the city." Sarah explained. "Sadly, we aren't able to help everyone who is growing through hard times, as Paris is a large city and there are so many who can't make end's meet. And the plague of influenza last year wiped out many people."

"That's awful." Paulette said.

"It was." Sarah nodded. "As for siblings, I have an older sister, Rachael. I'm next, then there is my younger sister, Anna. She is twelve."

"You must miss them." Belle commented.

"I do, but this trip has been exciting." Sarah said. _If only I could be so sure of this journey's conclusion!_ Sarah thought to herself. _This isn't the kind of excursion many ladies in my shoes would find a fairy tale. Fairy tales aren't real any way. I'm dreading when I go back home!_ _But thankfully, that won't be for a long time._

"Well, would you like to have a look around the castle?" Belle offered, standing up. "I'm sorry, but the rain doesn't seem to be letting up, so unfortunately I don't think we can go outside. But I'd be happy to give you a tour of the place."

"Yes!" The twins cheered.

"May I come along too?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." Belle smiled. "Just follow me."

"You all go ahead. I'd like to speak with Lissa." Amelia said.

"All right." Belle nodded, and led the trio of girls out of the room.

Lissa stood there, biting her lip. "Lissa, child. Please come over here next to me." Amelia said kindly. Lissa obeyed but she stared at her feet, with her hands behind her back. "Lissa, my dear girl, I want you to know how sorry I am about how things have ended up for you and Gaston."

"Thanks." Lissa mumbled. "It could be a lot worse, really. We're doing pretty good, considering."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry for what everyone did when Gaston confessed to the accusations."

"I'm glad someone is." Lissa said dryly.

"I must confess, I am sorely disappointed to know that the charges were not false. I've always liked Gaston and thought he was the perfect catch."

"You're not the only one." Lissa sighed.

"The girls have always loved him. This is has been hard for them to accept. But it's helped me learn that not everything is always as it looks upfront, and that people can change." Amelia said. "It must be hard for you."

"Well, it's not enjoyable, I'll say that." Lissa said. "But to be honest, things are actually better than they used to be!"

"How can that be?"

Lissa had known the older woman all her life. And while others in the village might, Madame Amelia had never been one to spread malicious gossip. "Well, without going into too many details," Lissa gulped, "you see, Gaston hasn't always been the same person he is now. While everyone else was bowing at his feet, I was missing him, the way he used to be before the war. Gaston was very arrogant, and not the nice guy he claimed to be. But when I was almost killed by the wolves, something changed and he became a kinder, wiser, humble person. And I can't tell you what a good brother he's been to me since that happened!"

"Oh my goodness. I had no idea, Lissa." Amelia gaped. "Well, I'm happy that things are better for you as you say."

"Thank you." Lissa smiled.

* * *

The twins enjoyed the tour of the castle, as did Sarah. She had heard about the curse, but wasn't sure if she believed it. But as Belle explained things, Sarah found herself intrigued with the story. At one point, they were all staring out the window. "Have you ever noticed, how much more vivid and beautiful the colors of flowers are, when you see them in the rain?" Sarah remarked wistfully.

"My father mentioned that once." Belle said. "You should meet him. Unfortunately today he is out of town, purchasing some new parts for his inventions."

"What does he do?"

"He makes music boxes." Belle said proudly.

"Really?" Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Yes."

"As for the flowers, their colors clash with the gray outside. They stand out so prettily, don't you think?" Sarah sighed.

"Yes." Belle nodded.

"I never thought of that before, but now that you mention it..." Paulette shrugged.

"Roses are my favorite." Belle smiled.

"I like daisies." Laurrette mentioned.

"Pansies." Paulette added.

"Tulips are mine." Sarah said.

"My mother always liked marigolds the best." Lissa remarked as she appeared.

Belle showed them her father's workshop. It was full of gadgets and trinkets of different shapes and various brands. There were partly finished music boxes. It was warm in there, and felt like a home. _Someone really takes pride in his work,_ Sarah thought. _You know, I think if I could show one of these to a buyer in Paris, I'm sure he permanently do business_ _with Monsieur Maurice. I know these intricate boxes would make a lot of little girls very happy. Gasp! I should bring one back for Anna when I return! And Rachael's baby too! I must speak with Belle's father when I have a chance. In the mean time, I can write to Mama about him._

* * *

As Lefou climbed up the stairs to the dungeon, he heard heavy grunting. He quickened his pace. He peeked inside the cell. There was Gaston, sweating and doing intense stomach crunches. Lefou's jaw dropped. "Gaston, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Gah!" Gaston blurted out in response and flopped down onto his back, panting heavily. "H...he...he...hello, Lefou." He said between breaths. "Glad you're...here. Give me a chance...to...catch my breath. I was…was just…trying to get back in...sh...shape!"

"If you've put on weight, I didn't notice it!" Lefou teased.

"Perhaps not." Gaston swallowed. "But it can build up on you when all you do is sit around and mope all day." His firm abs were visible underneath his sweat drenched shirt. He patted his stomach and blew out a long breath.

"How many of those have you done today?" Lefou asked, afraid to know.

"I...lost count." Gaston shook his head. "What time is it?"

"About lunch time."

"Whew! Time got away from me!" He turned over onto his side. "Have a reputation to keep up, you know. Tarnished as it may be."

"So...why exactly are you doing it?" Lefou creased his eyebrows.

"It can be maddening being cooped up in here all the time with nothing active to do. This gives me something to occupy myself with while I'm stuck in here." Gaston wiped his wet face with the back of his arm.

"Well, if it keeps your mind busy..."

"Oh, you have no idea!" Gaston exclaimed. "I believe it's keeping my mind sharpened. And hey, it actually makes the time go faster! Care to try it?" He teased with a smirk.

"Ah, ha, ha." Lefou chuckled nervously. "No thanks. I'm not as slick as you."

"Or as dumb either, thank God!" Gaston rolled his eyes. He crawled on his belly to the bucket of water with a ladle that had been placed in his cell. He wolfed down several gulps, spilling some of the clear liquid onto the stone floor. "Wanna time me?"

"Uh...I suppose. But I can't stay all day. I have some ladies to escort back to the village later."

" _Ladies?"_ Gaston looked up. "What's this about?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, the newcomer came with her cousin Madame Amelia and the twins. They're visiting with Belle and Lissa." Lefou explained.

"I see. Gosh, it can be so isolating up here! How is Magnifique?"

"He's good. But he still misses you." Lefou said.

"Yes. Well, we're just going to have to wait for another nineteen months!" Gaston pffted.


	34. Chapter 34 Ghost of the Past or Future?

**Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! Hope you all had a good one. We did, but it was a lot of work. I can't believe Christmas is next month already!**

 **I'm trying to move this story along. Are we close to the end? Oh, no! Not at all! But the future chapters I can't wait to upload and share with you all are going to have to wait in line, that's what's difficult. Reviews are welcome, as always.**

* * *

 _G_ _aston wasn't in the castle dungeon. He was in a real prison and his whole life wasted away more every sunrise. He was chained to walls and couldn't move. He was starved day and night, and had rats for company. Lefou mournfully visited him every day._

 _Instead of safe at the castle, surrounded by loving family and friends, Prince Adam had banished Lissa from his kingdom. She had no means of support and wandered the woods, till Lefou had taken her under his wing and kept her hidden in his cellar. He saw to it that she had shelter, clothes, and food. Prince Adam never suspected him._

 _One day, Lefou raced to Gaston's cell, yelling in panic. "I'm telling you, let him out! This is an emergency!" Lefou bellowed at the guard._

" _I cannot." The guard said dryly. Lefou punched him, knocking him out cold, stole his cell keys, unlocked the door, then freed Gaston from his shackles. Lefou snuck him outside where they escaped the city by using the ditches._

" _Lefou, what has happened?" Gaston asked when they were a safe distance out in the country._

" _Gaston, it's a matter of life and death!" Lefou exclaimed. "Lissa is in trouble!"_

" _What kind of trouble?" Gaston braced himself._

" _Do you remember the widow Celeste?" Lefou asked. Gaston nodded. "Well, it turns out that her husband isn't dead! And when he found out about...about your 'acquaintance' with her, he became furious and swore he'd get even! He's taken Lissa away! He left a note behind. He says that you should be punished, and that he'll do it by taking away your last living relative. Gaston, he's gonna kill her!" Gaston gaped in fury. "He, uh...he left an address."_

* * *

 _Gaston galloped Magnifique as hard as he could, with Lefou behind him, hanging on for dear life. He rode hard and angry to the said location, hoping against hope, praying over and over that he could reach his sister and get her out of there before it was too late! He felt like he was reliving the night the wolves had attacked her. He felt it all again: the urgency, the fear, the helplessness, the frantic adrenaline. It was an all too real living flashback._

 _When they'd reached the designated place, they heard horrible sounds. They heard the wild neighing of a very spooked horse, and...a young woman's helpless screams! Gaston hopped off his horse without waiting for Lefou. He had to find Lissa! He had to rescue his little sister. Where was she? "Gaston! Over there!" Lefou pointed to a stone structure. Gaston raced to the stable. The door was bolted shut and all the windows were bolted down too!_

 _Gaston threw his full weight against the door, but it didn't budge. Cursing under his breath, he tried again and again but it was no use. In the mean time, Lissa's desperate cries for help became more shrill and they could hear the angry stomping of hoof beats behind the door. "Lissa? Lissa!" Gaston called to her. She screeched helplessly, then her screams turned into horrific, unearthly cries of pain like he'd never heard before! Then...all was silent. Pulling out his pistol, he aimed and fired at the door. It blasted open, and the horse bolted outside into the woods. Gaston rushed in first._

 _Gaston's stomach churned at the grisly sight he saw on the floor: Lissa was lying on her back, her limbs badly mangled, her face looked like death, and she was horribly, massively bloodied from the huge horse trampling her. She didn't move or make a sound, and she looked like she wasn't breathing! His heart caught in his throat, Gaston dropped to her side and touched her face._ " _Lissa? Lissa?" He gasped frightfully. She didn't respond. "Lissie, it's me! I'm here now. Lissa, can you hear me?" Lissa didn't move a muscle, not even slightly. "Ohh...no!" Gaston wailed. "No, please! Please, God, no!" He bent down, placing his ear on her chest. But he heard no heartbeat. No pulse, no respiration, nothing...but a dead, otherworldly silence!_

" _NO! No, no, no!" Gaston refused to believe it. "Lissa, I've come to take you home! Open your eyes, Lissa. Come on, open your eyes! Open them now!" Lissa didn't do anything. She was as still and motionless as the blood-stained floorboards her body was laying on. Gaston's insides twisted helplessly. She was dead! She was...really dead this time! She was gone...forever, and he had failed to save her! "Ohh, Lissie..." Gaston began to sob. "It's my fault! I'm sorry! Lissa, please come back! It's my fault! It's my fault..." and he would NEVER forgive himself._

* * *

"Noo!" Gaston wailed, sharply turning and rolled off his bed of straw down onto the cold stone floor of his cell. His eyes flew open as his head hit the concrete. He shivered from the cold concrete sending chills up his body. He was gasping from fright. "No...no..." He panted, looking around. The lit torch's flame outside his cell was barely alive. Gaston anxiously crawled back into his bed and backed up against the wall. He clenched his blanket around his shoulders, shuddering at his horrible dream. "It...it was just a dream." He told himself, fighting for calm but failing miserably. "It... _was_ only a dream. Wasn't it, Mother?" He gulped. "I hope it was only a dream!"

Unable to go back to sleep and sweating, Gaston pondered on his nightmare. Lissa had forgiven him, she'd told him so. She was happy and safe. Why should he be afraid for her? But at this moment, Gaston was sickly afraid for her. Lefou was his friend. Belle was someone he'd wronged that had shown him mercy. But, what about others? What about the others who were still angry and or disappointed in him? Those from the past and the present? _Would_ they one day choose to come back on him with revenge, at the cost of his sister's life? Surely the villagers wouldn't do that, but their exhibition when he'd confessed didn't help convince Gaston.

In his dream, this time he'd truly been too late. Lissa had died on his watch, all because of him! He'd indirectly killed his younger sister. If he hadn't become involved with Celeste back during the war, his sister would still be alive...in his dream! His memories of Celeste were coming back to him very vividly right now and it made his stomach very queasy. What if it wasn't a dream? It sure didn't feel like a dream, it felt more like a... _premonition!_ Gaston hoped and desperately prayed that that wasn't the case! But what if it was? After all the passed mindless sins he'd committed, how could he be sure if this was only a bad dream?


	35. Chapter 35 War Inside

**This short chapter will be about Sarah, let us get to know her a little bit by delving into her thoughts.**

 **The next chapter is supposed to be centered on our original BATB characters.**

* * *

Upstairs in Madame Amelia's guest room, Sarah sat dejectedly on the stool in front of the provided vanity. As she softly brushed and braided her long, luscious hair, she stared into her reflection. Her lips were silent, but her mind was far from quiet. She was glad that her parents had granted their consent to this trip. Well, her mother had objected over and over again, saying it was too dangerous. They had granted her this freedom at least, but what of when she returned home? Yes, she felt like a stranger in this small village, though she believed herself to have already made a few new friends. But she was filled with dread at the prospect of when she was to return home to Paris, within a year.

" _Oh, Papa. I can't believe I agreed to your terms,"_ she thought to herself. _"I know what happened to my older sister! Do I want that kind of life? No, I do not! But this...this arrangement? I still find it so unfair! The end results would not be genuine, and I have lost count of how many times I have tried to make myself very clear on that subject. I know that you and Momma want me to be safe. But don't you think this is going too far?_

 _I'm a grown woman. You sent Pierre with me to keep an eye on me. Papa, I don't know if I can do this. If I can go through with this. It just feels so wrong. Just because it happened to Rachael doesn't mean it will happen to all of us. Papa, I have great respect for you, and Momma. But right now I feel caged and daunted on because of our agreement."_

Tears filled her eyes as she entwined her fingers through her locks. _"If we go through with this, I know I'll never be truly happy...with him! But I gave my word that I would do as you say if things don't turn out differently. How I pray they will! But, Papa...this 'plan' of yours, it...it isn't something you can just make happen! It is something much greater than our imagination can comprehend, and you cannot force it to be there!"_

* * *

 **What do you think? What is she talking about? Have to keep reading this story to find out!**


	36. Chapter 36 Christmas Preparations

**This chapter is extra long and has Belle/Adam fluff! Sorry, I keep forgetting to stick Clothilde in here! Hey, would anyone like me to include in a future chapter a little back story of how Lissa and Gaston came to have Jesse?**

* * *

Belle's stomach churned again. She had been feeling this way for the passed two hours. It burned inside and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She sprang from her and Adam's bed in the West Wing and hurried to the chamber pot, just in time. The pitiful vomiting instantly aroused Adam. He ran to her side and tightly clasped her hand until she finally sat back against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Adam tenderly touched her face. "Belle, what is the matter, my love?" Adam asked in alarm. "Are you all right?"

"I am now." Belle feebly smiled, trying to hide how truly miserable she felt. But Adam could read her inside out like a book. She couldn't fool him. Adam took in her pale, sweaty face. He brushed her brunette hair out of her eyes.

"Are you through?" He asked.

"I think so." Belle nodded.

"Come. I'll help you back to bed." Adam told her. Wrapping his long arm around her shoulders, and clasping her hand, he gently led her back to the bed. "Here, lie down." He said kindly. After she shifted her legs back onto the mattress, Adam grasped her arms and carefully helped her lay back on the pillows.

"Thank you, Adam." Belle smiled. "I'll...I'll be all right. I just want to rest a little, then I can get ready for class."

"No. I won't have it." Adam shook his head stubbornly. "You are staying in bed. You could be seriously ill. I'm going to send for the doctor straight away."

"Adam, that's not necessary." Belle shook her head.

"Yes, it is! Don't argue with me!" Adam growled. "You're ill, and you need to be examined by a physician."

"Adam, I'm fine...really." Belle said firmly. "I don't think it's truly necessary to trouble Dr. Tanner. It's just a little upset stomach. Happens to everybody once in a while."

"It's happening to me right now." Adam replied curtly.

" _Adam,"_ Belle frowned at him. "It's probably just a strong case of indigestion. I'm sure Mrs. Potts could fix me up a remedy for it. And I could be back on my feet before lunch time. Please, Adam. Let's not get all panicky. All right? I hate to put off my school classes if I don't have to."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Adam puffed out his lip.

"Look, I would hate to drag Dr. Tanner all the way up here for something that most likely can be easily taken care of." Belle gave a wry smile that she knew Adam struggled staying grouchy at.

He scowled. "Oh, all right." He grumbled. "But you are not to get up till you're sure you feel better! I'll speak to Mrs. Potts. But if that doesn't help, I'm going for the doctor myself."

"All right." Belle sighed heavily. Adam came to her and briefly kissed her temple.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Adam asked guiltily.

"Of course I do." Belle smiled.

"I don't like being firm with you, Belle. I don't like to stay grouchy at you. It makes me feel lonesome." Adam sighed. "But sometimes you push yourself too hard, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

"I know. Thank you." Belle nodded. Adam left and Mrs. Potts returned shortly. "Good morning, Mrs. Potts." Belle smiled.

"Good morning, my poppet." Mrs. Potts smiled warmly. "The master said that you are feeling rather poorly this morning. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I am not feverish." Belle said bluntly. "And I don't ache anywhere. My stomach just feels very restless."

"Mmm." Mrs. Potts nodded. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you don't seem to have a fever. How long have you felt like this?"

"All morning. I just hope it goes away! I don't want to put off school!"

"Well, we'll just see if we can fix that. I'll be back to give you something to help settle your stomach." Mrs. Potts left then briefly returned. "Here you are, my dear. Tea of Carduus, you should being feel much better in a while. I also brought you some dry toast, in case you feel that you can eat. And some chopped ginger."

* * *

Within an hour, Belle felt well enough to get up out of bed and get dressed. She was fixing her hair when Adam walked in. "Oh, good! You're out of bed." He smiled in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Belle nodded. "I'm just so glad I can still teach the children today."

"Yes, I know how much you enjoy it." Adam stated. He placed his hands on her hips. "I like to watch you do your hair." He said. "You do it so confidently."

"It's nothing, really." Belle shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. I could try the same method and my hair would never look that good!" Adam joked. Belle snickered, shaking her head.

"You're supposed to look like a gentleman, not a schoolteacher!" She grinned. Adam leaned down and kissed her shoulders and her neck, wrapping his arms very snugly around her waist. "Adam!" Belle scolded. "I really haven't time for this."

"But I get so lonesome when you're at school." Adam pouted.

"I'm sorry." Belle turned her head back and kissed him. "Christmas is in only a few weeks! Just think, it will be our first Christmas together!"

"I know." Adam smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. To think that at this time last year, I was a beast, miserable and grouchy. The servants begged me to try and have a little Christmas cheer with them but I only shut them out and told them it was a stupid idea, because what did we have to celebrate? They respected my privacy, but they managed to pull off a little celebration together for themselves. I wanted to be with them, and felt very left out. But it was my own fault. I kept telling myself it was foolish and silly."

"Well, this year let's work hard to make it the best Christmas ever!" Belle told him.

"That is exactly what I intend to do." Adam said with determination.

* * *

Lissa met the two of them on the staircase as she came from her room. "Belle, do you need any extra help in the classroom today?" She asked.

"No thank you, Lissa. But that's all right." Belle shook her head. "Thank you for asking. By the way, how is your book coming along?"

"I don't know." Lissa shook her head. "I've been trying to edit a few things here and there, but for the most part, I think it's good the way it is."

"Hmm. Do you mind if I read it to the children today? I've been meaning to, but keep forgetting to."

"Sure, I guess." Lissa said nervously. "I'll go back and get it." After she'd given Belle the manuscript, Lissa headed to Maurice's workshop. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is that?" Maurice called nervously.

"Maurice, it's just Lissa!" Lissa answered.

"Oh, please come in."

Lissa entered. She saw many new little music boxes throughout the little building. "Oh, these are sweet." She smiled at Maurice.

"Thank you. I must leave for a couple days next week. I'm taking some of them to a tradesman from a few villages away." Maurice said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Christmas, would it?" Lissa smiled.

"Of course." Maurice cocked his head.

"Did you ever finish your wedding gift?"

"Oh, yes! Finally. But it's safely stored away. I don't want anyone to see it till Christmas Day when I give it to Belle and Adam." Maurice said firmly.

"Oh." Lissa twisted her lip in disappointment. "This is certainly not the way I expected to be celebrating Christmas this year, but it's not really so bad. Honestly, Maurice, it's better than last year!"

Maurice smiled. "I'm glad for you, Lissa. I know he's a prisoner and a criminal, but are you going to do something special for Gaston?"

"Yes, I have a plan." Lissa nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I must go speak with Mrs. Potts!"

* * *

During class, as she read Lissa's story which the children were enjoying, Belle was feeling queasy again. She struggled not to show it, but she didn't feel good. One of the students noticed it. "Mademoiselle Belle? Are you all right?" Stephen asked with concern. All the other students looked up in alarm.

"Yes, thank you, Stephen. I'm fine." Belle feebly smiled, nodding. But she was sweating and holding her side.

"Should I get some help?" One of the girls asked, rising from her seat.

"No, no, no. That's okay." Belle shook her head, chuckling. "I guess I just ate something this morning that my tummy can't seem to agree with. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked cautiously.

"Yes." Belle swallowed hard. "I'll tell you what. You children are enjoying this story, right?"

"Yes!"

"All right. Why don't some of you stand up here and take turns reading it out loud?" Belle suggested. "See how well you can do it without me telling you what to say! I'd like to see how far you've come with your hard work."

"Can I start?" Melissa raised her hand eagerly.

"Yes, Melissa. You may." Belle smiled warmly. Melissa ran up to the front of the classroom and zealously took up the story. Belle sat back in the corner, holding her burning stomach. She didn't feel as bad as her thoughts became lost in her students' progress. She couldn't be more pleased, for their hard work was paying off. But her stomach wasn't settling, though she fought hard to show it. She was more than relieved when she finally announced, "Lunch time!" The children raced outside to eat their food and play during recess. Belle staggered to the door and as soon as she made it outside, she threw up.

Belle hated to give up, especially on something she worked hard at accomplishing, but she felt too miserable to even contemplate homework right now. She walked to the children. "Children, you know? It's such a lovely day, cold I know. So, there will be no more school today! You may go home and have the day off!" The children cheered and raced home, except a few girls who asked Belle if she was all right. After she assured them she was, she tried to make her way inside the castle without looking pitiful. She decided that doing something for someone else would get her mind off of her upset stomach.

* * *

Gaston was sitting in front of the small fire pit he'd been granted to keep out the cold-Belle's idea-. He was whittling a stick with his knife. Christmas was coming, and he had nothing to do, no participation, nothing. Oh, Lissa and Belle would be kind and make sure he didn't starve, and Lefou would visit, but he felt saddened at the idea of spending Christmas Day in this small, lonely dungeon. "I know, I know." He told himself. "It's my own fault. I realize that. And I don't need pity, but..." Right now he sure did crave it! Christmas was supposed to be fun and happy. Now, he couldn't even travel around to get Lissa a present! If only he could go for a ride, on his own horse, to another village, and make her smile on Christmas Day. "Well, she'll probably be happier without me anyway, after how I acted last Christmas!" Gaston told himself. "How could I have been so stupid? How could I ever have been such selfish blockhead? If I had known it was going to cause this, I would've chosen differently. And now it's too late. Well, maybe Lissa will at least bring me some Christmas cookies." He tried to calm his nerves with that thought. He'd always had a thing for Christmas cookies, and though they'd be small comfort, right now they sure would make his day, even if he couldn't join everyone else for the holiday. His mouth watering for Christmas cookies made him think of his mother, and his mind started to wander as he remembered celebrating the holiday together as a family.

Gaston was so lost in his thoughts that he slightly jumped when Belle knocked on his door. "Gaston, you all right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. You just startled me!" Gaston shook his head, feeling silly.

"I'm sorry." Belle bit her lip, trying to hide her discomfort. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, just very, very bored." Gaston sighed.

"I can imagine you are. Perhaps you'd like a book to read?"

"What am I gonna do with a book? If I was really smart, I'd write one!" Gaston crossed his arms. Belle slightly chuckled, then a grimace escaped her lips without her planning it, as her stomach churned again. She was tightly holding her side. Gaston noticed this and his brows furrowed with concern. "Belle? Are you okay?" He asked, coming to the door.

"I...I'm okay." She nodded quickly, trying to smile. Nothing embarrassed Belle more than making an unnecessary scene. She widely showed her teeth to convince him, but the sides of her mouth were droopy, and she was sweating.

"Belle, you're _not_ okay!" Gaston exclaimed. "Are you sick? You don't well at all."

"I'm all right, Gaston. Really. I just came up here to see if you need anything."

"Don't worry about _me._ You look like you should be in bed!"

"I...I do feel a little dizzy." Belle confessed.

"Sit down." Gaston told her. Belle obeyed and sat down on the landing next to his door, hugging herself.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She mumbled unhappily.

"Stay there until you feel better. Have you told Adam about this? He should know."

"Gaston," Belle rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to tell. I'm fine! I just must have eaten something wrong last night." She hadn't told anyone that she'd been feeling this way for a few days.

"Still, Adam is your husband. He should know if something's wrong. Maybe we should have someone send for the doctor."

"No, no." Belle argued. "I just need some more of Mrs. Potts' remedy." Belle said.

"Belle, let me help you, at least down the stairs. I'll go right back in here, I promise. But I don't want you to get hurt going down the stairway. Adam will kill me!"

"Thank you, Gaston. But that won't be necessary."

"Darn it, Belle!" Gaston growled. "It's not a crime to take a rest! I'm not trying to gain favor or anything, you're just too prideful to ask for help. Admit it, you need to lie down. At least let me help you down the stairs, then Adam can take you to bed." Belle stared at him. She didn't like being treated like an invalid, but her stomach _was_ making her so miserable. A nice, soft bed _did_ sound most inviting.

"All right." Belle sighed and with some effort, she pulled the handle opening his cell door. Gaston stepped out and stooped down next to her.

"Come on." He told her. Belle tightly clenched his hand as he helped her to his feet. "All right now. Easy. Take it slow." Gaston said quietly. Belle slowly stepped down the winding stairs, but she had to look straight ahead with her head up, for if she looked down, she felt worse.

* * *

After what felt like forever to her, they finally reached the landing. Belle was panting dizzily. "You all right?" Gaston asked.

"We...made it." Belle swallowed. "Thank you, Gaston. But I can make it from here." She slowly started making her way up to the West Wing.

"Be careful!" Gaston warned her.

"Thank you for helping me." Belle threw him a grateful smile.

"Glad to be of service." Gaston returned with a friendly smile. Belle gradually disappeared around the corner up the stairs. Gaston stood, glancing at his surroundings. Oh, he would like nothing better right now than to explore and take a look around! But the prince had a temper to match the great hunter's, and Gaston didn't feel like dealing with it right now. Making sure no one had seen him, he gloomily walked back up to his cell. He stared at the glum little abode as he reached it. He didn't want to go back in there! He forced one lazy foot in front of the other, and slammed his door shut behind him. He still had nineteen months left of this! Maybe if he offered to do some handiwork and hard labor around the castle grounds, maybe Adam would let him out of his cell once in a while. At least then he could be outdoors, and with people while serving out his sentence! "I should ask!" Gaston cheered. "Just as soon as I get up the courage."

* * *

"Oh, pardon me!" Lissa exclaimed, nearly bumping into one of the maids as she entered the kitchen. "Mrs. Potts?"

"Yes, lovie?" Mrs. Potts smiled.

"I know that this is your kitchen, and especially with the holiday approaching you're going to be busy..."

"Yes?" Mrs. Potts asked curiously.

"Well, it _is_ Christmas." Lissa said. "I was hoping I could borrow the kitchen on Christmas Eve to make a treat."

"Of course." Mrs. Potts nodded. "Would you like me to help you with it?"

"I think I'll be fine. It was a special pudding cake my mother always made at Christmas." Lissa smiled fondly. "Gaston and I could never get enough of it. We used to fight over who got the last piece."

"Ahh. I see." Mrs. Potts grinned.

"I can't wait for the party on Christmas Day!" Lissa beamed.

"Yes, I can already feel some magic in the air." Mrs. Potts said. Chip burst inside.

"Momma, how many more days till Christmas?" He asked. Both ladies laughed. Chip had been asking that same question several times a day, every day, for the passed five days!

* * *

Lissa unwittingly bumped into Clothilde as she hurried to the lobby. "Oh! Pardon me!" Lissa gasped, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!"

"You should watch where you're going." Clothilde scolded.

"I know. It was my fault. I apologize. I was on my way out to the stables."

"Hmm." Clothilde grunted.

"Did you...do something different with your hair?" Lissa asked curiously. She knew it was impolite to stare, but she couldn't help it. The former crotchety old woman had her hair swept back into a lovely, soft bun instead of the poof everyone had always seen her in.

"I did. Felt like a change." Clothilde shrugged. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely." Lissa smiled. "I really like it! It suits you. It makes you look like an elegant lady, instead..." she quickly bit her lip.

"Instead of _what?"_

"Instead of an ordinary villager." Lissa corrected herself. "It's pretty. Are you going to wear it that way for Christmas?"

"I was thinking of it, yes." Clothilde nodded. It was amazing how different and nicer she could appear when she smiled. "But don't you go telling no one!"

"I won't. If you want to surprise everyone. Has your husband seen it yet?"

"No. And he'd better like it if he knows what's good for him!" Clothilde growled.

"How can he not? I think it makes you look pretty, especially when you smile. If he doesn't like it, then he needs some education in chivalry!" Lissa grinned.

"Yes." Clothilde agreed with a sneer.

* * *

Lumiere and Plumette were everywhere in the castle, overseeing Christmas preparations. Lissa hurried to them. "Lumiere? Plumette? I have to go to the village today. Is there anything you would like me to pick up while I'm down there?" She offered.

"Well, there are some more supplies we could use. I made out a list." Plumette said. "Here. If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh no. It's no trouble at all!" Lissa smiled. "Uh, is anything on here Christmas business? Hmm?"

"Anything and everything!" Lumiere answered. Lissa giggled. Just then, Cogsworth snuck passed them. He looked as if he was trying to hide from someone. "Cogsworth, why the frightful face?" Lumiere teased. "Who are you trying to hide from, mon ami?"

"My wife, you loud mouth!" Cogsworth hissed. "I've got her Christmas gift, and I have to put it somewhere safe before she sees it! You _haven't_ seen her, have you?"

"I did." Lissa grinned nonchalantly, crossing her arms. " _And,_ she has a surprise for you."

"Oh no." Cogsworth gulped. "I...I must go!" He scurried away. Lumiere, Plumette, and Lissa laughed.

"Well, I'd better go. Have either of you seen Belle?" Lissa asked.

"No." Plumette shook her head.

* * *

Lissa went to the stables, Jesse followed her. "Hello, girl." She smiled at Brisa. "Ready to go for a ride?" Brisa whinnied eagerly. "Here you go, boy." Lissa gave Magnifique an apple. "I know you'd like to go too, but not today. Sorry."

"Would you like some help tacking her up, Mademoiselle?" Young Edgar, one of the stable hands offered.

"No thank you, Edgar. I'll do it." Lissa told him. She readied her horse then mounted.

"Be safe, Mademoiselle." Edgar tipped his hat.

"Merci." Lissa nodded. "And stay warm! It's pretty cold out."

"Oh, don't worry about us. This hard work keeps the chills out of our bones." Edgar smiled.

* * *

Belle was dizzy, and she'd let herself flop down on her and Adam's bed. She felt so awful. She just lay there, trying to wait it out. She really hoped Adam wouldn't find her like this. She reached over on the night stand and ate some more chopped ginger. After a while, she finally started to feel better. "What in the world is happening to me?" She groaned, lying on her side. She gradually got back to her feet, and made her way downstairs.

Adam walked into the castle lobby, hitting himself in the arms to get warm. He saw Belle coming down the stairs and he couldn't help smiling. He hurried to meet her. He stood on the step below her, and grabbed her face for a kiss. "Adam!" She laughed in surprise. He nuzzled his face behind her ear. She threw her arms around him for a hug. "Ooo!" She squeaked. "You feel so cold. It feels refreshing."

"And _you_ feel so warm." Adam told her.

"Where have you been?"

"I was overseeing some of the grounds workers." Adam answered. "I think this wintery weather is invigorating them. But I told the older men who struggle with this chill to work inside the castle so they can stay warm."

"That's thoughtful of you." Belle smiled warmly. "And that's why I love you so much."

"Feeling better, are you?" Adam asked, holding her hands.

"Yes." Belle quickly nodded. It was true, she did feel better, but she wasn't about to tell him that she'd been sick again.

"Good. I'm glad." Adam smiled. "Let's go to the library, shall we?" He grabbed her hand, pulling her.

"Yes, but what for?"

"We have Christmas business to discuss." Adam rolled his eyes.

* * *

This would be Lissa's first Christmas she'd ever spent away from home, away from Villeneuve. She felt a bit sad as she neared, remembering all the traditions and celebrations that the people enjoyed annually. Gaston had missed a couple Christmases from home, back during the war. He may be in jail right now, but at least they could still spend the holiday together. She hurried Brisa as soon as the village came into view. Jesse had accompanied her all the way. He was a strong, agile canine and Gaston had trained him to stay at Lissa's side whenever she was out of her older brother's sight, to protect her. But the training hadn't really been necessary, for Jesse was fond of Lissa from the moment she'd welcomed him into their home. She halted her horse in the middle of town and tethered her, then went about her business.

The townspeople were dressed warmly in their cloaks, mittens, coats, and wool coverings. Many fire pits were lit around the square that people gathered around to warm up. The wonderful, nostalgic smells of familiar holidays dishes and treats wafted through the air, and Lissa inhaled deeply of it. She was going to stop by her home last.

Lissa got everything she possibly could on Plumette's list, except a few items that were unavailable. She'd attempted to visit Agathe today, but the older woman wasn't anywhere around! She was just about to head towards her home, when she spotted Sarah. She ran to her. "Bonjour, Sarah!" Lissa waved eagerly.

Sarah looked up and smiled widely. She was attired in a rich, thick, velvet dark green cloak. "Bonjour, Lissa." Sarah answered. "How are you? How is everyone at the castle?"

"Oh, good. And very busy! Everyone is getting ready for Christmas." Lissa said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Sarah shrugged, but she looked around wistfully, as if she felt awkward.

"I just love this time of year, don't you?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, yes. I do!" Sarah nodded. "But, it's the first Christmas I've ever spent away from home, without my family."

"Oh." Lissa grew serious. "I'm sorry. I know a little bit of what that feels like."

"You do?" Sarah looked at her curiously.

"Yes. You see, this is my first Christmas away from home too."

"What? But I thought..."

"I have only lived at the castle since July. I've lived here all my life. You see, some unfortunate circumstances occurred, so Belle and her husband offered for me to live with them in the castle, until the mess is cleared up." Lissa explained.

"That was...very generous of them." Sarah gaped. "They must be very fine people."

"Oh, they are!" Lissa smiled fondly. "You all are coming to the Christmas ball at the castle on Christmas Day, aren't you?"

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey, would you like to see my childhood home before I head out?"

"I'd love to!" Sarah exclaimed. Jesse bounded up to the two of them, wagging his tail. Sarah smiled and stooped down to pet him. He licked her hand and she giggled. "Hello there, boy."

"I think he likes you." Lissa said. "And he doesn't let just _anyone_ come near me, especially men! Well, neither does Gaston for that matter." Lissa chuckled.

"Gaston?" Sarah furrowed her brows.

"My older brother."

* * *

The two girls made their way to the Legume's house. Lissa felt both sad and happy to be back here. "It looks like Lefou is doing a very nice job of keeping it up." Lissa smiled.

"I've seen him sometimes, outside working here on things. But I never knew it was _your_ house!" Sarah exclaimed.

"When my brother...had to leave here, Lefou offered to look after the house till we return. You see, he and Gaston have been close pals since childhood."

"Oh."

"Would you like to go inside?"

"Could I?"

"Of course. Come!" Lissa tugged her into the house. She proudly showed her the place filled with memories. Sarah stared at the place. It was smaller than her own home back in Paris, and by no means as fancy, but it was warm, welcoming, and well kept.

" _Who_ is that?" Sarah asked, looking up at the portrait above the mantle.

"That? That is my...our mother." Lissa said proudly, with a most fond smile.

"She's...beautiful." Sarah couldn't take her eyes off the woman with the black hair, hazel blue/green eyes, and gentle, welcoming countenance.

"Yes, she is." Lissa wholeheartedly agreed.

"She must have been a wonderful woman."

"She was." Lissa said. "Everybody loved her. But Gaston didn't get to say goodbye to her when she died."

"He didn't?!"

"No. He was fighting in the war at the time when she took ill and he couldn't get back home in time. It's really burdened him all these years."

"That must have been so hard...for both of you." Sarah looked at her sympathetically.

"It was. But at least we still have each other. And even though we can't be here right now, things are better for us right now than they have been in years!"

"That's good, for you." Sarah tried to smile. _I wish I could say the same!_

"You must miss your family, your sisters back home." Lissa cocked her head.

"Oh, yes!" Sarah sighed heavily. "Especially this time of year. I'd like nothing more to be with them, but my parents and I felt that I needed a change. Things have been rather difficult in the passed few years."

"Oh." Lissa's face fell. "I can understand that too."

"You see, my sister...my older sister had something terrible happen to her. It's been very hard to cope with for all of us. And my parents want to make dead sure that the same thing doesn't happen to me!" Sarah explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lissa said sympathetically.

"My sister didn't take ill, and die! That's not what happened. But I'd rather not talk about it right now." _But I have to tell somebody!_ "My family says it's not proper to burden other people with this problem."

"If you don't feel like talking about it, but everyone needs someone to listen to them sometimes!" Lissa told her encouragingly.

"My parents would rather I didn't speak of it. They just want me to be safe, but I feel more contracted then protected right now."

"It's good to have parents who care about you, but I know what it's like to live with a stern authority figure! When Mother died, Gaston became the head of the house. That made him the boss. It hasn't been easy to live with, let me tell you!" Lissa laughed. Sarah chuckled.

"I've never had an older brother, so I wouldn't know what that's like."

"Say, I'm going to get some old Christmas stuff from up in the attic. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure." Sarah agreed. Soon they had found what they needed, and were about to leave when Lefou walked in the door. He jumped back against the wall with a cry of surprise. The girls laughed at him.

"Hello, Lefou." Lissa grinned. "Did we scare you?"

"Uh, uh...a little, I guess." Lefou regained his composure. "I didn't know anyone was here!"

"Well, we're just leaving. I came to get some Christmas treasures, and asked Sarah if she wanted to see the house. I've been showing her around."

"Oh. O-okay."

"And, hey? The house is looking great! You're doing an excellent job. Gaston will be very pleased with you." Lissa told him.

"He will? I'm glad to hear that!"

"Well, we'd best be going."

"Hey, would you like me to escort you back?" Lefou offered.

"Uh, if you want to, I guess." Lissa shrugged. "You don't have to. But if you'd like, I'd enjoy the company."

"All right then!"

"Thank you for inviting me into your home." Sarah told Lissa when they were back out in the cold.

"You're welcome." Lissa smiled.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Sarah smiled and slowly walked back into town.

* * *

So, as Lissa and Lefou made their way back to the castle, Lissa couldn't help wondering with curiosity what Sarah's painful family secret was. And, Sarah couldn't help wondering what Lissa's 'unfortunate circumstances' were that had forced her out of her home and separated her from her brother.

"So, I walk in and there they were! I was most surprised." Lefou told Gaston sheepishly, outside his cell. Gaston snorted loudly. He would've enjoyed seeing the look on his friend's face, being startled by girls. It was going to be _never_ before Gaston let him live that one down.

"What was Lissa doing with a stranger?" Gaston asked gruffly.

"She was showing her the house."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You should ask her, not me. By the way, what are you going to do for Christmas?"

"Don't ask me such a dumb question, Lefou." Gaston scowled. "What can I do? Nothing!"

"Sorry. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't." Gaston grumbled at him.

* * *

The days approaching Christmas were speeding by quicker than anyone could keep up with. The castle was being festively decorated with lots of holly, red ribbons, golden trimming, white candles, and warm fires. Heavenly fragrances from the kitchen filled the entire place, causing mouths to water and stomachs to rumble fiercely. Even Gaston was not immune to the smells, and he longed to taste a little of the delicious food that was torturing him. He tried to distract himself by working out extra hard, but it didn't help. He was the classic definition of a person suffering with cabin fever!

Maurice had finally finished working on his music boxes and was seen more often. He'd been working so long in his workshop since before the wedding, that it literally felt like he was coming out of hibernation. Everyone was happy to see him again. Lissa had decorated her bedroom with her family's old Christmas heirlooms. They held very fond memories, and she was most happy to be surrounded by them every night when she went to bed. She also continued to work on her children's story when she had spare time.

Belle and Adam were hardly apart during this holiday season, when Belle wasn't tending to her school duties and Adam wasn't tending to royal business, that is. But they spent many choice hours cuddling, in the library, reading together and talking about their very first Christmas together. They were determined to make it most wonderful for each other, and everyone else.

If the decorating and Christmas shopping wasn't enough, the castle was constantly filled with sweet voices of jubilant singing, especially from the servants. They were all so grateful to be human again. Christmas carols could be heard and they were so catching, a passerby couldn't help joining in.

* * *

It was only a week away from Christmas! Maurice had departed today for his short trip. Lissa was in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies with Belle, Plumette, Chip, Mrs. Potts, and some of the other ladies. They'd invited some of the ladies in the village too, to which Lady Amelia, her girls, and Sarah had joined. Melissa and her mother were there also. They were singing, competing over who could make the prettiest cookies, and just living up the anticipation of the coming holiday. Many of them asked Sarah what it was like to celebrate Christmas in Paris. She filled them in as best she could without trying to sound stuffy, that things were much fancier. She spoke of the fancy streetlights at night surrounded by snow, the shoppers you could see day and night, and her family's traditions. It made her homesick, but she was grateful to be with new friends.

"So, Belle? What are you going to wear for Christmas?" Lissa nudged her friend.

"I don't know." Belle shook her head. "I haven't thought much about it. I supposed I could wear my good blue jacket, over my dark pink dress."

"I'm sure that Adam will like you no matter what you wear. What are you giving him for Christmas?" Lissa grinned.

"That's a secret!" Belle frowned. Lissa snickered.

* * *

Lissa was heading up to see Gaston when she heard his voice. He was singing! She hadn't heard him sing since...since that fateful night in the tavern when he'd offered to help Maurice rescue Belle from this castle! Surprised, she walked faster but stopped in her tracks when she realized _what_ he was signing! She'd been expecting to hear, _"No one's quick as Gaston, no one's slick as Gaston...who has brains like Gaston? Entertains like Gaston?"_ But...no! He was singing something _entirely_ different!

" _ **Amazing grace,**_

 _ **How sweet the sound,**_

 _ **That saved a wretch like me!**_

 _ **I once was lost,**_

 _ **But now am found.**_

 _ **Was blind, but now**_

 _ **I see!"**_

Lissa didn't let him no she was there till he'd finished the last verse. "That was beautiful, Gaston." She smiled. Gaston whipped his head in her direction.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Long enough." Lissa grinned.

"Oh, why did you have to visit me?" Gaston moaned. "You smell so scrumptious, I just want to eat you right up!" His stomach growled loudly at the thought and smell of Christmas cookies. "So, you've come up here to torture me, have you? Go ahead. See if I care. I've got nothing better to do."

"Would you quit your moaning and groaning, Mr. Grumpy Gills?" Lissa shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I brought you something!"

"Don't show me. I don't want to see it!" Gaston huffed.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure!" Gaston crossed his arms.

"Okay. Well, then? Thanks. More for me!" Lissa gloated, biting a most delicious cookie. Gaston heard the crunch and turned. He licked his lips and crawled over to the door, whimpering like a dog.

"Hey, give me one!" He whined, slipping as much of his bulky arm out the cell door as he could.

"You said you didn't want one." Lissa said cockily.

"I didn't know what you were talking about. I changed my mind. Come on. Give me one!"

Lissa smirked. It was cute and silly to watch him acting so pitiful, at her mercy! "What's the magic word?" She asked, holding one just out of his reach.

Gaston rolled his eyes. _"Please?"_ He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"PLEASE!"

"Ooo. That's no good." Lissa shook her head, snickering. Gaston's shoulders sagged.

" _Pretty_ please?" He asked in a softer tone.

" _Well..._ I guess." Lissa handed him one. He devoured it in one bite. "You only get one though."

"What?" Gaston sputtered.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm just joking. Here you go." Lissa laughed, handing him a couple more.

"You know something? You're a real _mean_ sister!"

* * *

"Belle? I have a problem." Lissa told her friend.

"What about?" Belle asked.

"Gaston. I know he is undergoing the consequences of his actions. And when I think back on some of the things he did, I'm glad. But...it's Christmas!"

"And?" Belle arched her eyebrows.

"Should I give him a gift or not? He's a criminal, so it wouldn't be considered proper. But he's also my brother. And, even though he got under Mother's skin more often that she'd like, she always remembered him at Christmas." Lissa sighed.

"All I can say is, listen to your conscience, Lissa. Do what you think is right." Belle said. "And, Christmas is a time of second chances." Belle reminded her.

* * *

Belle woke up in the morning feeling very sick again. Adam wasn't next to her. His spot on the bed was cold. Belle's hand tightly clutched her swirling tummy, as her insides burned hard. Her stomach lurched and she raced to the chamber pot where she threw up. She leaned back against the wall, sweating and holding her stomach when she was through. "I don't want to be this way on Christmas Day!" She wailed, feeling absolutely pitiful.

Right at that moment, Adam came into their room, fully dressed. He saw her on the floor, glancing up at him guiltily. He came to her side. "Is your stomach upset again?" He asked.

"It's okay, Adam..." Belle moaned.

"You're getting into bed right this minute!" Adam told her firmly. "This time, I'm sending for the doctor!"

* * *

 **Ooo! _Why_ does Belle keep getting sick, I wonder?**


	37. Chapter 37 Christmas Surprise!

**Happy 1st day of December, everyone! Although this chapter is extra long, I was originally planning to make it even longer! But I hope the cliffhanger at the end gives you a hint for the next chapter of Christmas Day!**

 **BTW, have any of you gone to the theater to watch The Man Who Invented Christmas yet, with Dan Stevens and Christopher Plummer? My sister and I watched it for the first time last week, and we liked it. For all you writers, you'll understand Dan's emotions: writer's block, placing ideas in the right order, etc. But it was a good family story and this did happen! Wait till you read the message at the end of the movie! Charles Dickens' book A Christmas Carol indeed changed the course of how we celebrate Christmas! We are definitely planning to buy it, Lord willing when it comes out on DVD in February.**

 **I am planning to do a summary of how they got Jesse, but not yet.**

 **I really enjoyed your reviews for the previous chapter! Your questions and curiosity made my day! Thank you all! Hope you enjoy this one! Lots of Adam/Belle fluff**

 **So, is Belle really sick, or is she going to have a baby? Squeals! Read to find out!**

* * *

Adam stormed down the steps of the grand staircase. "Lumiere!" He called. "Lumiere!"

"Yes, Master?" Lumiere replied as he hurried to the stairs.

"Find Mrs. Potts and send her up to the West Wing. Belle is sick, and needs tending." Adam said firmly.

"At once, Master." Lumiere bowed quickly. "Where are you going?"

"To get the doctor." Adam huffed. He was just getting his coat from Chapeau when Lissa saw his gruff manner.

"Adam? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes! Belle is ill. I need to get the doctor." Adam replied.

"Oh no." Lissa gulped, concerned about her friend. "But, Dr. Tanner is here already."

"Huh? He is?" Adam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes. I passed him when I came in from the stables." Lissa said. "He's checking on one of the men who tend the flower gardens. He treated him a couple weeks ago for a badly gashed hand."

"Oh. Do you think he could still be here?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Probably." Lissa shrugged.

"Thank you, Miss." Adam smiled gratefully and hurried outside into the cold.

* * *

"Well, there aren't any signs of fever." Mrs. Potts said with satisfaction when she felt Belle's forehead and had asked her about her other symptoms.

"That's good." Belle mumbled. "But why do I feel this way?"

"Oh, I've seen this before." Mrs. Potts smiled knowingly, crossing her arms.

Dr. Tanner came immediately at Adam's anxious bidding, but he made the prince stay out of the room while he himself went into the West Wing to check up on the princess. Adam groaned, muttered, huffed, and paced endlessly back and forth in the hall. After a half hour, Dr. Tanner and Mrs. Potts both came out of the bedroom. Adam looked at them expectantly. "How is Belle?" He blurted out anxiously. "Is she all right?"

"No need to worry, Sir. She's all right." Mrs. Potts smiled widely.

Dr. Tanner touched Adam's shoulder. "You can calm down, Your Highness. Your wife is going to be just fine!" He smiled.

"But, but..." Adam stammered in confusion. "Why was she sick?"

"Oh, we'll let her explain that to you." Mrs. Potts winked. Adam was dumbfounded.

"Well, I'd best get back to Villeneuve." Dr. Tanner tipped his hat. "Have a wonderful day, Your Highness."

"Wait!" Adam exclaimed. _"What_ is going on?" The two retreating figures just ignored him, exchanging glances. Adam burst into the bedroom. He'd expected find Belle lying in the bed, surrounded by puffed up pillows. But no. She was standing in the outer balcony, by the table where the enchanted rose used to sit. She was looking outside at the cloudy, cold morning, a chilly breeze blowing her strands of hair. Adam slowly came up behind her. "Here." He said, placing his coat around her shoulders. "It's cold."

"Oh, thank you." Belle smiled, looking back at him. "I didn't know you were there." Adam stared at her quizzically. She was positively glowing. Adam couldn't understand why she would act so happy for feeling so miserable.

"Belle, are you all right?" He asked concerned, grasping her by the arms. "I mean, are you _really_ all right?"

"Of course I am, Adam." Belle grinned. "I'm wonderful! I have something to tell you, something very important!"

"Well, what is it?" Adam prodded.

"Remember what happened at this spot the night we danced?" Belle asked him.

"Yes." Adam hung his head. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You willingly gave me back my freedom, even though your destiny heavily depended on my presence." Belle told him passionately. "You were willing to let me go forever, because you wanted me to be happy! I'll never forget that moment."

"Neither will I." Adam said, nearly tearing up at the memory.

"It was at that moment that I realized _without any doubts or questions_ that here with you was where I wanted to be. I couldn't bear the thought of ever being separated from you. You've been so good to me, Adam. I love you for it. I only hope I've shown that."

"Belle, my darling." Adam said softly, cupping her chin. "You have shown it to me so much. My life began that first day you walked into my castle. I'm happy as long as you are happy!"

"That's good, Adam." Belle smiled. "Remember that the enchanted rose sat over here?"

"How could I ever forget?" Adam chuckled glumly.

"Well, look at what sits there right this moment in it's place." Belle told him eagerly.

Adam glanced down at the table. His eyes fell on a very small object. He recognized it immediately: the rose baby rattle her father had carved for Belle when she was born, the link they'd found when Adam had taken her to Paris, and she learned the truth about her mother's fate. Adam picked the rattle up curiously, staring at it, not sure why Belle thought it was so important to this conversation. He gazed at the precious little heirloom for a moment, then...like a strike of lightning, it dawned on him! His eyes widened at his beautiful wife as the reality pressed in on him. His heart pounded in excitement. "B-Belle..." He tried to speak. "You mean, you...we...you're..."

"Uh-huh!" Belle nodded enthusiastically. She was beaming with a giddy smile, grasping his wrists. "Yes!"

"You're...you're with child?" Adam sputtered.

"That's right, Adam. We're going to have a baby!" Belle shivered with joy. Adam felt as if he couldn't breathe. He felt as if his insides were all going to burst in joy.

"Oh, Belle!" Adam roared happily. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around the West Wing. She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck as she felt like she was flying with her feet not touching the floor. Adam finally set her down, but he firmly grasped her waist with his hands, unwilling to let her go. Their lips met and they kissed almost like never before. Adam finally broke his face away from hers and looked deeply into her brown, vibrant eyes that appeared to be dancing. "I do love you, Belle." He purred.

"I love you." Belle whispered back. "Are you happy, Adam?"

"Happy? I'm the happiest man that ever lived!" Adam exclaimed. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"You're going to make an excellent father." Belle smiled. Adam looked down at her flat abdomen. He rested his large hand there. Belle couldn't describe the deep love and protection she felt surge through her body from that special touch hovering over their unborn child. "It's going to be a little while." She giggled. "But not before much longer."

Adam didn't pull his hand back. "Did you know...about this?" He asked.

Belle hung her head in embarrassment. "I should have, but...no, I did not. It's strange. I cannot believe I didn't recognize that I was having morning sickness! I've seen it for years in the village with expecting mothers, and always wondered what it would be like for me to have it if I ever got married and had children someday. I guess with teaching classes, and all the bustle around here getting ready for Christmas, I just didn't really think about it! All I could think about was all my duties my sickness was keeping me from. But now, I welcome it!"

Adam dipped her and kissed her lips hard. "Come on, let's go tell everyone!" He told her.

"Can't we please wait?"

"Why?" Adam pouted in disappointment. He was ready to tell the whole world!

"I was just thinking, it would make a wonderful Christmas surprise!" Belle told him.

"You're right. It would, at that!" Adam agreed, then snarled. "But...oh, I've got to tell somebody!"

"We can tell Papa." Belle suggested.

"Perfect." Adam agreed warmly. "Yes, we will tell Maurice. But we'll save the news for everyone else till Christmas."

"Good. Mrs. Potts already knows. She suspected it and Dr. Tanner confirmed her deductions. But she'll let us be the ones to spread the news. But, oh, I can't wait to see the look on Papa's face!" Belle glowed, holding the baby rattle.

"Neither can I." Adam smiled, tightly holding her hand. He'd wronged Maurice in the past. The idea that he was part of the process of warming the old man's heart and bringing him more happiness made Adam very proud.

Adam knelt down in front of Belle and again placed his hand over her stomach. "Hello, precious." Adam whispered to their barely formed little one. "I'm your papa. This is one of the happiest moments of my life. You will be very special to us, and we can't wait to meet you! I promise to always care for and protect you and your mama. I will love you both, always, for as long as I breathe." Then he pressed a soft kiss to their long awaited baby. Belle gazed down at her husband with deep pride and passion. He was so thoughtful, so caring, always concerned about others' happiness before his. Her heart burned for the direct, devoted steps he was taking right now to love their child, made from their love.

Adam stood up erect, clasping Belle's arms. They didn't speak. They only gazed into each other's eyes, just like the night of their dance, and held each other close. Then Adam did something very special. Placing his right hand on the small of her back, and holding her right hand in his left one, Adam shuffled his feet and happily twirled his beloved Belle around the West Wing floor in a silent, heavenly waltz!

* * *

News had quickly spread through the castle that Belle was ill in bed, and everyone was very concerned. It took a lot of convincing and reassurance from Mrs. Potts before they all stopped worrying. They went back to their Christmas business. Adam went to find Maurice. He was showing Chip a little dancing man he'd made out of strings and wood. Jesse was sitting there, with Chip hugging his fur. Adam smiled at his father-in-law. "Ahem." Adam made his presence known. "Maurice?"

Maurice turned and smiled. "Hello, Adam."

"Your Highness, look what Belle's father is making for the poor children in the next village!" Chip announced. "Isn't it really neat?"

"It is." Adam nodded. "And very kind too. Maurice, will you be free tonight?"

"I believe so." Maurice nodded.

"Good. Belle and I would like to speak with you privately tonight."

"This sounds important!" Maurice became serious.

"It is."

"All right. I'll meet with you two. It's nothing wrong, I hope." Maurice stated.

"Oh no, nothing wrong! I assure you." Adam patted his shoulder.

"Does it have to do with Christmas?" Chip asked.

"You could say that." Adam cocked his head. "So, what do you say? Seven tonight, in the library?"

"I'll be there!" Maurice smiled, very curious now.

* * *

Lissa was gathering some items together. Adam and Belle were going to deliver some supplies and Christmas goodies to the next village over, and everyone in the castle was chipping in their own donations. Lissa had made some of her mother's spicy Christmas muffins, and little notes of good cheer for the folks. She placed them in a large basket with a big bow around it, then headed down to the drawing room where the other contributions were. Many of the other servants were adding their own creations.

* * *

That night after supper, Maurice showed up in the library at seven P.M. sharp! "Papa!" Belle smiled, running up to him with a hug. Maurice warmly embraced his daughter.

"Belle. So, what's going on?" He asked.

"Papa, Adam and I will speak with you in a few moments. But first, we'd like you to go to the fireplace, and open the letter sitting on the table nearby." Belle smiled wryly.

"Oh?" Maurice arched his eyebrows. "What is it, my darling daughter? My Christmas surprise?"

"Indeed, yes." Belle smiled. Maurice left her and entered the library wing where the large fireplace was. There was a small table near it with a letter. Maurice went to the letter and picked it up. It read:

" _Papa,_

 _If you have found this, please now go to the entrance of the library and look on the desk. There you will find something familiar, something special to the both of us that I think will explain the rest._

 _Belle"_

Intrigued, Maurice followed her directions. Belle and Adam were hiding in the shadows watching, Belle trying to stifle her excited giggles as she watched her father. Adam had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't give them away. Maurice went to the desk, and there he found the rose baby rattle. He picked up the precious item, kissing the rose. He smiled sadly, remembering the day of Belle's birth, when he'd given this to her. There was a small note attached to it. It read:

" _Thank you, Papa, for this precious gift. I will always cherish it. And so will our baby prince or princess. Love, Belle and Adam"_

Maurice gaped at the note, reading it and rereading it over and over again. Tears of joy filled his eyes, and he clutched the little rose rattle. Adam and Belle emerged from one of the swinging door closets-also filled with books-. They came up behind him, holding each other's hands. Maurice sensed their presence and turned to face them. He smiled proudly. "Oh, Belle...I..." He choked up. "I...I..." Belle smiled with tears too and came up to him for a hug. After a moment of watching the tender scene, Adam joined them. "My little girl...is going to be a mother!" Maurice gushed when he faced his two children.

"We only found out earlier today." Adam told him. Maurice stroked Belle's cheek. She was glowing as their eyes met.

"Oh, my darling Belle..." Maurice struggled to speak. "You have never looked more beautiful or radiant as you do now."

"I won't argue with that." Adam smiled fondly at his gorgeous wife.

"And I've never seen you so happy, Papa." Belle said.

"Your mother would be so proud." Maurice said wistfully.

"I hope that I can help raise our child to be as wise and generous as you, Sir." Adam told Maurice.

"Oh, you will, my boy. You will!" Maurice told him reassuringly. "My Belle was never the kind of girl to give her heart to just any man. It took an exceptional person to win her heart, without my coaxing! That's how I know that you will be an excellent father! You both together will make wonderful parents. I love you both! I can't wait to meet my first grandchild! This is the best Christmas present I could ever ask for!"

"Thank you, Papa." Belle beamed.

* * *

Adam, Belle, Maurice, Lumiere, Plumette, Jean and Beatrice Potts along with little Chip traveled down to the neighboring village to deliver their Christmas extravaganza to the folks there. The townspeople were shocked but so touched by the generous, personal gesture by their prince and new princess. There was much singing and words of gratitude. When the royal caravan made their way home through the cold, clear, starry night, they all knew they'd made the right decision.

Belle and Adam both looked so radiant, the castle inhabitants were becoming suspicious. Some said it was just the Christmas spirit, but others like Lissa figured it had to do with much more than that!

Lissa was really enjoying her first Christmas in the castle. She loved being surrounded by the people, who got caught up in the anticipation of the approaching holiday. She went down to the village a couple times a week to visit, check on things, and Christmas shopping. She saw Sarah quite often. The girls enjoyed each other's company. Lissa couldn't help staring every time she saw Stanley and Claudette together. She hoped things were going good for them, though she'd never imagined the two of them courting.

Lissa made extra efforts to spend time with Gaston so he wouldn't feel as isolated up in the clouds, and so did Lefou when he came by. It was two days before Christmas and Lefou was getting ready to leave, when Gaston asked him to stay a minute. "Lefou? It's Christmas, and last year wasn't very good for us. Well, it was for _me,_ but it was unfair for Lissa. And I feel awful not being able to do something for her this year!" Gaston groaned.

"She understands." Lefou said encouragingly.

"I won't be able to pay you for a while, but could...could you possibly...I want to give her _something!"_

Lefou chuckled. "Just name it! I'd be happy to."

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve! Everyone was excited. Lissa and some others had spent the afternoon down in the village for their celebration then returned home. Adam and Belle had a special gathering in the ballroom, lit with dim candlelight. Adam pulled Belle to the middle of the floor with him. He raised his glass in one hand, and held Belle's with the other. "My dear friends," Adam began, "Christmas Day is nearly upon us! As many you remember, last year wasn't so joyful. We were all still living under the curse. Many of you pulled together and made a good Christmas for each other. But I rejected your kindness and generosity, which left my Christmas very glum and lonely. And it serves me right." Many of the servants nodded, chuckling. "You all have been so kind and caring to me, when I did not deserve it. Now, I will always be eternally grateful, to all of you. I hope you know how much I love each and every one of you. You're my family and you always will be!"

Applause followed along with sniffles and misty eyes. Belle gazed up at Adam, her cheeks glowing warmly with passion. She too was touched by his humility and his gratefulness. "And now, to add to that joy, I have this beautiful, wonderful woman for my wife!" Adam continued, looking down at Belle with affection. "I can't imagine life without her! She's the most amazing person I've ever known. And I also have a very gracious, encouraging father-in-law, who treats me tenderly like a real son. And many new friends. A toast, to dear family and friends, love and forgiveness, as we celebrate the day of the Birth of our Heavenly Savior who came down and became one of us so that we could be free. To Christmas!" Adam raised his glass, and everyone joined him. He and Belle sipped their glasses then kissed.

* * *

Lissa went up to see Gaston before she went to bed. She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and was carrying his heavy brown and red uniform coat and an extra blanket. The stairway up to the dungeon was chilly and she wanted him to be as warm as possible. Jesse followed her. She set the candelabra down and peeked inside the cell. "You're not asleep, are you?" Lissa asked Gaston.

"No." Gaston shook his head. He had a nice fire going in the fire pit and had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Lissa opened his cell door and let herself with Jesse in.

"I brought you a couple things." She said and knelt next to him on the floor. "Here, put this on. It help keep you warmer through the night." She held out his uniform coat.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaston frowned. "I thought you'd gotten rid of it!"

"Why would I do that? Here, take it." Lissa insisted. Gaston took the offered coat and put it on, buttoning it. He was grateful as it did help to block out some of the chill.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully. "It does help." Lissa nodded, and rose to her feet, setting the heavy eiderdown on his bed of straw. Then she came back to him. "Here, you must be pretty cold." He said, draping his bed blanket over her knees.

"I'm fine." Lissa shook her head. She kept telling herself that at least she had a warm bed to sleep in. But Gaston saw her knees shivering through her dress. She spread some of it out over his legs too. Gaston tucked it in around both of them.

"That better?" He asked.

"Yes." Lissa nodded. She snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Jesse came to them and lay his head in Lissa's lap. She smiled and rubbed his head. "How can you sleep in here when it's so cold?" She asked dismally.

"It's not easy." Gaston admitted. "But it's really not much different than when we had to sleep under the stars in the army. Oh, we had tents. But in the winter, it was difficult. We slept on the cold ground with our blankets and all our clothes layered over our bodies. To be honest, this is actually a little _better_ than that! I guess I should be grateful to have a roof over my head, and walls to block out the wind."

"There are some people in the world who don't have that." Lissa stated. "Sarah, the triplets' cousin, has talked about that, about the poor people in Paris." Then she looked outside the window. "Oh, look, the stars are out tonight. It's so pretty!"

"Mph." Gaston grunted, not looking.

"I wonder what Christmas is like up in heaven." Lissa sighed.

"I don't know." Gaston shook his head. "I never gave it much thought. Until now."

"I wish Mother was here."

"I know. Me too." Gaston nodded. "She always loved Christmas."

"She used to sing a lot as she baked and decorated the house. She would either scold us for messing things up and getting in her way, or she'd make jokes out of our mistakes so we didn't feel so bad." Lissa began to giggle. "Do you remember when you were...oh, how old...oh, yes. You were eleven. I was five. It was near Christmas in the afternoon, and Mother was baking her special muffins. She'd made a full dozen. She'd sent you to do some errands but you didn't come back for hours and all her muffins had just disappeared."

Gaston snickered in embarrassment. "Mmm-hmm. As soon as they were cool enough, I quickly hid all of them inside my coat and left before she missed them." He continued. "I went into town and did what I was told, then I hid inside the stable so no one would find me. I stuffed myself full of the whole dozen. I'd scarfed them down very fast in case I was found out. Did I ever regret that!"

"I remember that Mother was waiting and waiting for you to return. I was scared you'd gotten lost and something had happened to you." Lissa remarked. "I was only five, remember. Papa found you near supper time. He wasn't pleased when he figured out what you did. _You_ weren't too happy either."

Gaston chuckled in embarrassment. "And I spent the rest of the night in bed bellyaching and groaning like a sick cow. Oh! That was terrible. Although I still love them, I could never look at Mother's muffins the same way again."

"I don't remember too much at that age, but I remember that!" Lissa chuckled. "I also remember that you always went on a hunt to find out what your gift was. You wouldn't wait till Christmas and be surprised. No, you just had to know what you were getting so you could sleep at night."

"Hey. The curiosity was giving me the itch! I was losing sleep over my gift. And I've heard that's not healthy." Gaston said sarcastically. "I tried to get you to come with me, but you just wouldn't do it! You have never been more stubborn in your whole life than when you wouldn't have fun with me."

"In case you forgot, Mr. Smarty, I did do it with you... _once!"_ Lissa gulped. "We got caught and Papa lectured us hard and threatened to take away our gifts. Knowing his temper, I believed he'd do it. So I decided then and there it wasn't worth the risk."

"But you missed out on the thrill of a quest." Gaston said. "I did it over and over, and always felt very pleased with myself after."

"I remember." Lissa nodded.

"You were always the golden child in our house." Gaston shook his head. "And I was always the black sheep."

"Oh, I wasn't _always_ golden." Lissa corrected him. "Like the time I wanted to help Mother with decorating for Christmas. She told me to wait, but I decided I'd be a big girl and surprise her. I disobeyed, and we all knew it really quick! You remember? I was trying to put holly and pretty red ribbon up on the mantle, but it slipped and all of it fell into the fire in the fireplace! If I had just waited, if I had just obeyed what Mother had told me to do, it wouldn't have happened!"

"But that wasn't such a bad thing." Gaston said. "That was an accident. The majority of my blots weren't _accidents!"_

"My disobedience wasn't an accident." Lissa muttered. "I'm so embarrassed about that, even now."

"I remember, you cried and cried. You constantly apologized to Mother the whole day into the night." Gaston grinned. "I remember thinking, _'It's not a big deal. It was just fancy Christmas stuff. It's not like she burned Mother's Sunday dress!'_ Mother finally told you in bed that night that it was over and done with since you'd been punished and that she'd forgiven you."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded.

"But seriously, Lissa. How did you do it, all these years? Always being so good?" Gaston asked in a non-joking tone. Lissa looked up at him.

"You mean you really don't know?" She asked.

"Uh-uh." Gaston shook his head.

"Simple: I didn't want to get in trouble." Lissa stated.

"That's how you did it?" Gaston sputtered.

"I guess I feared scoldings and punishments more than I relished in _'the thrill of pursuit, and doing things behind their backs'."_ Lissa said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, sister! Of course not!" Gaston shook his head. "It's probably spared you a lot of unforeseen trouble...unlike me."

"Mother always told me that even if she or Papa didn't see what I was doing, she said that God would. She said that He knew everything and would see what I did wrong, even if I thought no one else would. And she also said that He would show her and she would find out, no matter how I tried to hide it." Lissa explained. "And it's true! It happened to me a lot. Didn't make me feel very good inside when I was doing something wrong. You know what?"

"What?"

"I always felt better though after I'd gotten caught and corrected for it." Lissa chuckled sheepishly.

"Goes to show you that you really listened to Mother." Gaston sighed. "I remember her telling me that, but I always brushed it off as Mother's excuse for trying to keep me from having fun, or proving that I was a man instead of a child. Shows you what a dimwit I was. How in the world did Mother ever put up with me?"

"She prayed a lot." Lissa smiled. She pinched his bicep. Gaston looked at her in confusion.

"It's still there if that's what you want to know." He said.

"I just felt like it." Lissa shrugged. Gaston nudged her in the side with his elbow, shoving her toward the floor. She made a face and nudged him back but he didn't go very far. Lissa shook her head, grinning. "If only Mother could see you now. She'd be so happy."

"I think she'd be very disappointed to see me in here, especially since I deserve this." Gaston said dejectedly.

"Yes, but she'd still be so happy to see how different you are!"

"Yeah." Gaston muttered. They both fell silent for a while. Lissa slightly shivered as the fire got lower. Gaston threw some more kindling in then wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm. She snuggled close to him.

"This reminds me of when you took me out hunting with you." She said.

"Oh, please! Not that!" Gaston groaned loudly. "That whole trip was a disaster! I'll admit, part of it was my fault, but that is one memory I'd rather not dive into." Lissa chuckled but didn't continue that conversation.

"Well, it's late. I don't want to, but I should probably go to bed." Lissa sighed after a while.

"Yeah." Gaston nodded. Lissa stood up and stretched hard.

"Well, goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Sis." Gaston smiled back.

"Oh, I forgot." Lissa reached down into one of her pockets and pulled out a small object. She handed it to him. "Here, I thought you might want to have it with you tonight."

Gaston stared at the precious heirloom: it was a small silver heart-shaped pendant, strung with a thin red ribbon. It was their mother's favorite necklace, and the one she always wore at Christmastide. Gaston tried not to break down as he stared at the nostalgic little piece of jewelry swallowed up in his large palm. "Thank you, Lissie." Gaston smiled at Lissa. "This means a lot to me."

"I have people around me during the day, but I thought that this might help you not feel so lonely, especially on Christmas Eve." Lissa said. "You called me Lissie. No one's called me that since I was ten!"

"On your tenth birthday, you insisted that you were starting to grow up and asked if we'd stop calling you that. So, we did." Gaston said.

Tears filled Lissa's eyes. Seeing their mother's necklace, then hearing the old nickname brought back the feeling of family. It was a warm, secure feeling she didn't want to lose. "I...I never realized how much I...actually missed being called that." She blubbered. "I thought I was too grown up for it. But, it makes me feel almost as if Mother was here." Gaston smiled.

The large timepiece downstairs donged twelve times. "It's midnight!" Lissa announced. "Merry Christmas, big brother."

"Merry Christmas." Gaston said back. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Would you like Jesse to sleep with you tonight?"

"Nah. I don't think he'd like it in here anyway."

"Okay. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Gaston watched her and the dog leave. He looked down at the precious object still in his hand. He brought the pendant to his lips, then looked out at the starry night. "Goodnight, Mother. Merry Christmas." He whispered.

* * *

Lissa came out to the landing on the grand staircase and was surprised to find Maurice standing there. "Merry Christmas!" Maurice greeted her warmly.

"Oh, yes. Merry Christmas." Lissa smiled.

"Did you say goodnight to Gaston?"

"Yes. I hope he's warm enough up there!" Lissa looked back up toward the dungeon. Maurice patted Jesse on the head.

"I'm sure he is. This summer I had no idea this is how we would be spending Christmas!"

"Me neither!" Lissa agreed. "It _is_ better than last year though."

"For us too." Maurice said. "Lissa, I know you miss your mother, and your home, and spending Christmas there, but I hope you enjoy it while you're here."

"Oh, I am!" Lissa told him quickly. "It's been wonderful. But, I'll admit, I do feel a bit homesick, especially tonight."

"It's all right." Maurice said kindly. "I'm just glad to see my daughter so happy!"

"Yes. Belle is positively shining. I'm so happy for her. If I ever get married someday, I hope we'll be as happy as Adam and Belle."

"I'm sure you will."

"I'm grateful Adam brought Gaston here instead of sending him away. I can't imagine what it'd be like if Gaston was gone in some distant prison. But, I wish we could spend Christmas together...you know what I mean."

"Yes." Maurice sighed. Belle and Adam appeared.

"Oh, Lissa. You're still awake." Belle stated.

"Yes, but I'm going to bed now." Lissa replied. Belle smiled and hugged her friend.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Lissa grinned. "Thank you both, for having me here. It's been a blessing."

"You're welcome." Adam nodded. "Let's hope that next year has happier outcomes."

"Definitely!" Maurice agreed.

"Well, goodnight. Merry Christmas!" Lissa exclaimed. "Come on, Jesse. Bedtime." Jesse gave a cheerful bark, making them laugh, then he followed Lissa to the East Wing.

"Goodnight, my children." Maurice told the newlyweds.

"Goodnight, Papa. We'll see you in the morning." Belle told him.

* * *

It was an hour passed midnight. Belle and Adam were not asleep. They were cuddling close in bed to keep warm even though there was a glowing fire heating the room. Adam was squeezing her close. "We really should try to get some sleep." Belle giggled.

"It's Christmas." Adam purred, nestling his nose under her ear.

"Adam, really now! I don't want dark circles under my eyes at the party!" Belle exclaimed.

"Mmm!" Adam tugged her closer.

" _Adam?_ " Belle asked in a wry voice. Adam froze. Every time Belle used that tone, it meant she was about to persuade him to do something he didn't want to do!

"What is it?" He huffed suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her. She whispered something into his ear. Adam rolled his eyes. "Do I _have_ to?" He groaned.

"Please, Adam?"

"Why should I?" Adam scowled.

"Because, as you said...it's Christmas!" Belle smiled triumphantly.

* * *

 **Hope you all really, really enjoy the next chapter! Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	38. Chapter 38 A Merry Christmas Indeed!

**Oh my, oh my goodness! I hope you all really like this chapter!**

 **But first, I have something special I want to share. Our pastor at church just gave an awesome point about being in the 'wilderness'. Every person on earth goes through it in life. A 'wilderness' in your life is when one chapter suddenly closes, and another is beginning, but you just can't see it or how it will ever happen and you really feel like you are in Nowhereville! You can't see how it could possibly come to pass, or turn out good, you have no control, and you feel so isolated. That is exactly what Gaston has been going through, and when our pastor brought it up, I'm like, "Wow!"**

 **But, hey. Each of us goes through it, some bigger than others, some more painful than at other times. It could be anything: failing grades struggling to bring back up, losing a loved one or a best friend, losing a job, etc. The list goes on and on. Those times hurt, and they can be very scary! Because we have no control over it. It rocks our world apart. It could be less drastic things, but still leaving us feel like, "How is this going to end?" For some people, that is what Christmas time means for them, and it's sad. Christmas should be a time of hope and joy. So, for those of you who are going through a 'wilderness', You're going through a hard time, but don't give up on your life! Someone cares, and that is not the end of your story! Your are NOT alone! Someone out there understands exactly how you feel. I know it hurts, I know it's scary, I know it feels endless, and I know you feel so weary and afraid. But that's not the end!**

 **Believe me, my family and I know what it feels like, we've been there!**

 **And, that is what has been happening for Gaston. And who knows where life is going to take him? Ha, ha, ha, I know because I'm writing the story! But I can't wait to share how things unfold for him and those around him. So, enjoy this Christmas chapter!**

 **Pairings: Adam/Belle fluff Lumiere/Plumette**

* * *

Adam's eyes popped open as the first rays of light filtered in through the windows. He looked up. It was white outside. _Perfect,_ he thought, _snow on Christmas Day. This will make everyone happy._ He looked down at Belle. She was lying on her side, curled up under the velvet covers. She looked so peaceful. Adam smiled as he watched her doze, then felt his heart swell with pride as he thought of the child being formed inside of her. He was going to be a daddy! He leaned down towards Belle and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep but didn't open her eyes.

Adam rose out of bed to put on some warm clothes. He looked outside. "Thank you, Lord, for giving me another chance and blessing me with my wonderful wife, and a baby. And sweet family." Adam breathed. To think that only a year ago, he had been a haggard, mean old beast who rejected his friends' kindness by feeling sorry for himself. "Let me make it up to them, please!"

Then Adam remembered Belle's request last night before they'd gone to sleep. He frowned and felt a beastly growl of protest deep in his throat. Sometimes he wondered why did Belle have to be _so_ good? He loved her for it, but it was at suggestions like this that he wished she _wouldn't_ be so generous. He looked back at his dozing little wife. He pffted heavily with his lips. "All right, all right." He mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. "I'll do it. I'll do it! For you, Belle."

* * *

Adam heard activity down in the kitchen and in the ballroom, so he knew his loyal servants were already awake. He smiled then with a huff, he traipsed up the stairs to the dungeon. He took in how chilly it was as he walked up the cinder environment. How had Gaston managed to stay sane for this long? Adam honestly wondered. He finally reached Gaston's cell. Adam bit his lip. This was going to be awkward. How should he act? Loudly clearing his throat, he knocked extra loudly on the cell door. "It's time to get up!" Adam bellowed.

"You don't have to shout. I'm right over here." Gaston replied sarcastically from the corner.

"I hope I _didn't wake_ you from your beauty sleep." Adam muttered, slightly curling his lip. Right now he wished he still had fangs.

"Not at all." Gaston replied in the same dry tone. "I have hardly any physical beauty left to live on, thanks to this fine, astounding suite."

"Would you prefer 'better' accommodations then?" Adam asked. He was still upset with Gaston for the what he'd done to Maurice, and for the way he'd treated Belle, and Adam didn't want to be ready to show the generosity that Belle had.

"Oh, you think you can spare them?" Gaston arched his eyebrows. Adam rolled his eyes and puffed out a breath. He could be spending this lovely Christmas morning doing better, more alluring things with Belle than giving small talk about nothing with this bloke that he didn't even want to look at.

Fighting the urge to throw a tantrum for what he was about to do, Adam took a very deep breath and pulling the lever, he opened the cell door. Gaston just sat there on the floor, expecting his breakfast. "Would you stand up?" Adam asked in annoyance.

"Why should I? I'm just a prisoner." Gaston muttered.

"And I am your jailer. I said to get up." Adam insisted. Gaston stood up. It was his own fault he was in here, why should he try to make Adam feel guilty for it just to make himself feel better? It wasn't like it was working. "Here, put these on." Adam set some folded clothes down at his feet. Gaston furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What?" He sputtered.

"You can't come down to Christmas breakfast looking like that!" Adam exclaimed. "Though I personally think the dingy look suits you, others might find it very disrespectful for a party."

"Breakfast? What party?" Gaston stared at him.

"Christmas, you dolt!" Adam rolled his eyes. "What did you think?"

"You're...you're letting me come out of the dungeon?" Gaston asked hopefully, afraid to believe it. Adam let out a long sigh and softened his tone of voice. Gaston seemed genuinely cheered up, and Adam could relate to the hope he saw in Gaston's face. Adam knew what it was like to feel trapped and despised, and rotten inside. Seeing Gaston's unpretentious reaction reminded him of that, and Adam couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him.

"For today, yes." Adam nodded.

"I...I don't understand." Gaston stammered, flabbergasted.

Adam rubbed his head with one hand on his hip. "Look, as much I as I hate to admit it, I understand a little bit of what you're going through. Actually a lot!" Adam told him.

"You couldn't possibly." Gaston said doubtfully.

"You underestimate me." Adam replied. "I was cursed as a monstrous beast, for ten years. Remember? It was all my own fault, and I took it out on my friends who showed me nothing but kindness."

"I've been there!" Gaston hung his head shamefully.

"I know how you must be feeling." Adam said in a kind tone, "Trapped, isolated, restless, self-demeaning, depressed, resigned, angry, rotten, cheated...guilty. Am I right?"

Gaston looked at Adam thoughtfully and curiously. The prince had described exactly how he was feeling, and had been for a long time! "I...I deserve to feel this way." Gaston mumbled. "I broke a promise. A pledge I gave my word on. I trampled it to pieces, and that's why I am here."

"But you've been given a second chance to make it right." Adam said encouragingly. "Not everybody in our boots gets that. I thought I never would, until Belle came along."

"So, you're going to let me out for the day?"

"Yes, I am." Adam slightly smiled. "When everything is over tonight, you will be put back in here. But for the time being, just enjoy your free time."

"I really shouldn't." Gaston said dismally, though he really wanted to, but he was still beating himself up.

"Hey, I've heard it all." Adam cut him off, holding his hand up. "Look, I felt the same way last year. My friends tried to give me something pleasant to think about, celebrating Christmas together. They invited me to join them but I scoffed at them and rejected their kindness. It was the most miserable, lonely holiday, let me tell you! I'm offering you the same kind of chance today. Don't pass it up! Believe me, you'll regret it if you do."

"Why are you doing this?" Gaston asked suspiciously.

"Because Belle told me to." Adam said dryly. Gaston nodded in understanding. Adam snickered. "No. Belle strongly suggested it to me. It was her idea. She believes you deserve a second chance, especially today."

Gaston smiled. "Tell her thank you for me, will you?"

"You can tell her yourself, as soon as you make yourself look decent!" Adam playfully slapped his arm and started to walk out.

"Is that the only reason you're doing this for me?" Gaston asked. Adam turned back to him.

"Well," He shrugged, "I guess I also felt a little sorry for you. And I didn't want you to make the same mistake I did last year."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Gaston smiled widely. "I'm grateful."

"Good. Plus," Adam cocked his head, "I have a very, very good reason."

"And what is that?" Gaston asked, very curious.

"It's Christmas!"

* * *

Belle stretched and rubbed her eyes. She turned on her other side and smiling, she reached over to Adam's side of the bed. But he wasn't there. Belle frowned and looked around for him, but didn't see him. It was cold, so she snuggled under the covers. "I was hoping we could spend our first Christmas Day moments together." She sighed.

"The day's not over yet!" Adam grinned as he stepped inside, smiling widely. He was carrying a tray of food and a small vase with a red rose in it. Belle smiled warmly and sat up in bed. Adam came to her side and set the tray on the bed. He leaned down and they kissed hard. Belle grabbed his neck with her arms. Adam wrapped his arm around her and sprawled down onto the bed with her. "Mmmm!" He purred. They finally broke away, but didn't free each other from the embrace. "Merry Christmas, Belle." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Belle grinned. "Isn't a beautiful day?"

"That it is." Adam agreed, their noses tweaking. "And how's our little one?" Adam asked, his eyes falling down to her stomach.

"I don't know." Belle smiled. "Happy I hope." Adam chuckled and covered her abdomen with his hand.

"Merry Christmas, precious." He whispered. Belle's cheeks glowed and she placed her hand over his. "I thought breakfast in bed would be nice for our first Christmas together." Adam said. He handed Belle the rose and she inhaled its sweet fragrance.

"Thank you, Adam. It's lovely. You're so kind to me."

"And why not?" Adam cocked his head.

"Well, my prince, would you be so kind as to light a fire in here? It's cold."

"Oh, sure! I'm sorry. I can't believe I didn't do that before I left!" Adam shook his head in embarrassment. "Wouldn't want you and baby to freeze!" He hurried to the fireplace, filled it with firewood and threw in a couple matches. The logs began crackling and a steady flame began brewing. "Oh, before you eat breakfast, I have a present for you!" Adam told Belle excitedly.

"Adam, you are going to spoil me." Belle laughed.

"You're going to be a mommy. You deserve to be a little spoiled." Adam said. He brought her a brightly wrapped package and set it in her lap. "My first Christmas present, for my dear princess. Go ahead. Open it."

"Oh, you..." Belle chuckled and pulled back the cloth and bow. "Oh, Adam!" Belle gasped, holding up the garment in front of her. "It's...beautiful!" It was a velvet burgundy dress, with gold trimming on the bodice, draped the front of the full skirt, and the lace on the sleeves. Dark pink rosettes were pasted at the collar and the sleeves.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked hopefully.

"I do!" Belle smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"I've never bought a dress for a girl before." Adam mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I thought you'd might like to wear it for the party tonight."

"It's perfect." Belle said. "Of course, I will wear it. Thank you, Adam. Come here, my beastie." Belle beckoned him to her side. Adam sat down next to her. She ran her hand through his honey colored hair and ruffled his locks. "You are sweet." She pulled a blueberry muffin from the tray and took a bite. Adam bit into it also. They laughed and kissed.

* * *

Lissa bolted upright in bed when she saw that it was morning. She felt like an excited little girl on Christmas Day. Jesse hopped up onto the bed, greeting her with a friendly lick and wagging his tail. "Morning, Jesse. Merry Christmas, boy!" Lissa hugged him. He kept licking her face, making her laugh so that she fell back down into the bed. "Okay, okay, boy. That's enough." She giggled. "Jesse, stop it! All right, all right." She gently shoved him down onto the floor. "It's Christmas!" She ruffled his neck and ran to her diary.

"Hmm? What should I wear?" Lissa asked, staring into her wardrobe when she was ready to get dressed. "Mmm...I guess this one." She chose a red and white gown. After dressing and pulling her hair halfway up in combs and letting her caramel waves lay on her shoulders, Lissa was nearly ready to go out and meet everyone when she gently dabbed her neck with perfume. She glanced down at Jesse. "Want some?" She teased, letting him get a whiff of the fragrance. Jesse's ears lowered and he backed up. "What's the matter with you?" Lissa scolded playfully. "Don't you like it?" Jesse gave her the fish-eye. "Pfft. You're such a guy." Lissa rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "This was a Christmas gift from Madame Garderobe. And she has very good taste." She tied a big red bow around Jesse's neck. "There, now you look adorable." She smiled, stooping down in front of him. "I _love_ you." She kissed his muzzle. "Well. let's go."

* * *

Gaston had no idea how the prince of all people, had found or gotten his clothes! But he smiled with satisfaction as he looked at himself in the small mirror Lissa had given him to use in the cell. Gaston was wearing his bright red army coat with the golden embroidery. He'd cleaned up and shaved, and fixed his hair. "Well, that oughtta work." He grinned. He looked as dashing as he had before he'd been put in this place. "You've been a real knot head before, you know that, don't you?" He told himself in the mirror. "Good thing your mother isn't here or she'd pinch your ear lobes!" Gaston remembered how sharply that used to hurt, but right now he'd almost give anything to hear his mother's voice and feel her scolding touch again. "Well, you'd better behave yourself from now on, if you want to make some use out of your miserable life." He licked his hand and smoothed back the top of his slick black here. "All right. That should do it. Ahem."

* * *

Belle gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror. The dress Adam had given her was stunning, and perfect for the holiday. She wore the same golden ear bands, necklace, and hair band that she did the night they danced. It matched this dress perfectly too. Belle still couldn't believe she was married to such a kind, thoughtful man who accepted her for who she was and didn't try to mold her into something he thought was better. That was more than she had ever dreamed of! She'd never expected to marry a _prince,_ but that was part of what made their love story so special. It was beyond what she had imagined and or planned! Belle flounced the wine colored dress around, letting the skirt twirl around her like ripples in a pond. She smiled warmly, then glanced down at her stomach. The dress fit perfectly right now, but in a few short months, she wouldn't be able to wear it, with her pregnant middle expanding. She lovingly placed her hand over her abdomen. "He is sweet, isn't he?" She remarked wistfully.

* * *

Maurice was downstairs in the ballroom with most everyone else. They were waiting for Adam and Belle to come down so their morning celebration could begin. There was to be a family celebration for the morning, then guests would be arriving in the afternoon, and that night they would host a Christmas ball. There were tables of a scrumptious buffet breakfast set up along the walls of the ballroom. Maestro Cadenza and his wife, dressed in elaborate Christmas colors, were at the harpsichord right next to the big Christmas tree. Lissa came in with Jesse. She happily greeted everybody. Jesse went right to the gifts and started inspecting them, earning himself some snickers. Lissa went up to Maurice who kissed her. "You look lovely, Lissa." He smiled.

"Thank you." Lissa replied cheerfully. "Mmm! Everything smells so good. Oh, thank you, Madame, for the gown." She told Madame Garderobe.

"Oh, you are more than welcome, my dear!" The lady gushed. Cogsworth and Clothilde entered. Clothilde was wearing her hair the way Lissa had seen it, and she looked lovely! It made her look gentle and ladylike, instead of cross. She wore a bright green jeweled gown that clashed with her reddish hair. She couldn't stop smiling.

Next, Lumiere and Plumette entered, hanging onto each other's arms. "Momma, look! Lumiere is bleeding!" Chip gasped. "He's hurt!" The adults couldn't help laughing. Lumiere's face was splotched with Plumette's lip rouge, in several places. The top of his wig began to spark, but Plumette quickly patted it down. Lumiere grinned with his white teeth showing.

"Ahh, Chip my boy, it is a hurt that I would never want to be cured from!" He gushed. Plumette giggled.

* * *

Adam and Gaston met Belle at the landing. Adam kissed her and couldn't get over how nice she looked in the dress he'd given her. "My dear, you look like you should be set on the tree as a decoration." He teased. Belle grinned.

"Good morning, Gaston." She greeted. "I see that my stubborn husband decided to let you loose after all."

"Hey, I've got my reasons." Adam corrected her.

"Good morning, Belle." Gaston smiled timidly. "I'd like to thank you for allowing me a day out. That's very generous of you! I feel like I'm stepping into a whole different world."

"Yes, it can get very isolated up there." Belle said sympathetically. "Almost feels like you're in exile."

 _"Exactly!"_ Gaston agreed wholeheartedly. He couldn't believe the twists in his life. When he'd been a jerk, Belle had wanted nothing to do with him while the rest of the world fell at his feet. Now, when he was an outcast-with merited snubbing-, Belle was his _friend!_ Life was funny sometimes.

"Well, you certainly look festive!" Belle remarked, recognizing his fancy coat.

"So do you."

"Well, shall we begin?" Adam asked, taking Belle's hand.

"We shall." Belle flashed him a grin. "You will join us, won't you, Gaston?"

"I...I'd like to. But I don't know if I can."

"Why not? Are your legs broken?"

"Huh? No, of course not!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Belle, I...I don't think I belong down there." Gaston hung his head.

"Look," Adam spoke to him. "This castle is a home for misfits-believe me!-So, you'll fit right in."

"You two go ahead. I'll be behind you." Gaston insisted.

* * *

Finally, Adam and Belle walked into the ballroom, hand in hand. Belle's dress suited her taste, it was simple, yet elegant. The two of them smiled widely. "My good friends, my dear family, Merry Christmas!" Adam announced and everyone cheered. "Let our party begin!" Everyone began eating and exchanging gifts. Because Chip was more interested in his present than food, he gladly let Jesse eat from his plate.

"Belle, my child, you look beautiful." Maurice hugged his daughter.

"Thank you, Papa. Merry Christmas." Belle smiled.

"This is the happiest Christmas of my life."

"Mine too!"

"Stop that, you pooch!" One of the maids yelled at Jesse. He was chomping down on the cookies that hung on the tree as ornaments.

"Oh no!" Lissa laughed and tugged on his collar, pulling him back. "Jesse, you naughty dog! No, stop that! Those are for later! They're for our guests!" She looked up n embarrassment at Mrs. Potts. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think he'd..."

"Oh, no worries." Mrs. Potts laughed. "He's our guest, and it _is_ Christmas."

* * *

"Belle, where did you get the dress?" Lissa asked in awe.

"It was from Adam."

"It looks wonderful on you. He has good taste."

"Oh, speaking of Adam, he and I have a big surprise for _you,_ Lissa." Belle smiled evilly.

"You do? What is it?" Lissa asked curiously. Belle and Maurice glanced toward the doorway. _Someone_ was hiding behind the door, afraid to come in. Lissa peered curiously. Then she caught a glance of a very, familiar mound of black hair. Belle chuckled.

"Oh, come on, _you!"_ She called. "Don't be bashful." Lissa gasped in astonishment when Gaston nervously entered the ballroom. He cleared his throat and straightened his bright red coat. But he smiled a little when he sheepishly looked in Lissa's direction.

"Belle? Wha..." Lissa gaped excitedly.

"You two can spend the day together, if you _want_ to, that is." Belle teased.

Lissa's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, Belle, thank you!" She hugged her friend, then she raced to her brother. Gaston smiled and caught her up in his arms. "Well, you certainly look festive." She told him when he set her back down.

"Well, I didn't want to be tossed out like the fellow who showed up at his friend's wedding, not wearing a wedding garment!" Gaston exclaimed. Lissa giggled.

"I'm so glad you could come down." She said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Gaston replied quietly. "Sorry, I don't have a gift at the moment."

"Oh, that's all right. This is my present, and I'm glad. Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I haven't thought too much about it." Gaston shrugged.

"Good! Come here. I have something to show you." Lissa tugged on his arm.

"All right." Gaston chuckled. Jesse barked and trotted over to him. "Hi, boy." Gaston leaned over to pet him. Lissa led him to the food table, where the servants greeted him.

"Here, remember this? Try it." Lissa told him, serving him a slice of brown cake. Gaston took a bite and closed his eyes. Not only was the delicacy delicious, but it filled him with absolute nostalgia.

"Isn't this...Mother's cinnamon maple pudding cake?" He inquired.

"It sure is!" Lissa nodded.

"Ohh!" Gaston exclaimed. "I may never want to eat anything else ever again. I'm not joking."

"I didn't burn it this time. Did you notice that?"

"I did." Gaston stated, and wolfed down the rest of his cake slice then gladly helped himself to more.

"Good morning, lad." Maurice greeted Gaston.

"Maurice, Merry Christmas." Gaston smiled, genuinely happy to see the older man. "You are looking well, Sir."

"Thank you. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"That it is."

"I'm glad you could join us." Maurice said, then shuffled away.

"So, what would you like to do?" Lissa asked.

"Right now, what I want to do more than anything in the world, is go for a nice long ride!" Gaston told her.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Thanks, Sis," Gaston touched her shoulder, "But if you don't mind, I would prefer to go alone."

"It's okay." Lissa said. "But you have to open your present first!"

"Present? What present?" Gaston arched his eyebrows. "You have a gift for me?"

"Of course." Lissa grinned.

"Well, I'd like to look around first."

"All right." Lissa agreed.

* * *

Gaston explored the castle a bit by himself while the others enjoyed their festivities. It was an exquisite place, and certainly not the cold, foreboding structure Lefou had described to him when he explained about the curse.

Chip received lots of new playthings, but his favorite was a pair of stilts that Chapeau had given him. He walked all over with them, trying them out. Adam's other gift to Belle was a new book. "Is it an adventure, a mystery, or a romance?" She asked him suspiciously.

"I prefer to remain silent on that subject as it might incriminate me." Adam looked away. Belle laughed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Gaston returned to join the gang though he felt awkward. He looked at Belle and Adam and sadly smiled. They looked so happy. If only he were ever to have a chance again for that kind of happiness! Although he would've still liked to have been the man who'd won Belle's heart, he understood that she deserved so much better than him. And it certainly looked as if she had it. Gaston saw Jean Potts with his wife Beatrice and how joyfully they looked into each other's eyes. He looked at former crusty old Clothilde, all dolled up, smooching to Cogsworth who was trying to avoid it in public. Then Gaston glanced at Lumiere and Plumette in the far corner. Now those two...well, they seemed to have forgotten that there were other people in the room. Either that, or they were blissfully ignorant. They were hugging and really, really smooching like there was no tomorrow. Gaston grimaced. "I've seen enough." He shook his head, cringing and walked away. "Mushy stuff." He muttered.

"There you are." Lissa came up to him. "Here, it's for you." She handed him a small but heavy package. Gaston took it in his hands.

"Did you buy this or make it?" He inquired.

"Neither." Lissa shook her head as Gaston removed the wrapping. He instantly recognized it, running his fingers over it: their Mother's old Bible. He hadn't seen it for a long time. It should've made him feel good, but the first thought that came to his mind was dejection. Lissa looked up at him expectantly.

"Oh, I see." Gaston chuckled humorlessly. "I get the idea. This is to remind me every day of what a filthy person everyone now knows I am, huh?"

Lissa's face instantly fell and she gasped, appalled. Her face grew hot. Gaston looked at her. She was nearly in tears. _"_ _Nooo!"_ She cried sharply. "That's not it at all! You...you big..." She turned on her heel and ran away, so that she could be alone to cry.

Gaston watched her flee from him and shamefully hung his head. _Why did I have to open my big mouth?_ He truly did not mean what he had said. But it was the first thought that had run through his head when he saw the gift, and unfortunately it had slipped out his mouth. "I knew it." Gaston scolded himself. "I knew I'd ruin everything. I never should've come to this party. I should've just stayed in my cell! It'd be better than this."

"You need to go talk to her." Adam said to Gaston, taking him by surprise. He, Belle, and a few others had seen the unpleasant sibling exchange.

"I...I will." Gaston nodded. "But, I'm going to let her calm down first."

"No, I mean now." Adam told him firmly.

"He's right, Gaston." Belle said.

"But..." Gaston tried to argue.

"If you don't take care of it right now, it will only fester and grow worse." Adam said. Gaston looked at him glumly. "Look, we men...well, we say what we feel, whether it's right or wrong. But, women...they _feel_ what is said, they feel what we say and that's how they receive it."

"Gaston, today is too wonderful a day to let it be completely ruined by a hurtful misunderstanding." Belle said gently. "Go, speak to your sister and make it right. You can do it." She smiled encouragingly. Gaston shook his head, and clearing his throat, he walked away, beckoning Jesse by patting his knee. "Thanks for encouraging him." Belle smiled at Adam.

"You don't think I was meddling?" Adam asked.

"No!"

"I'm glad." Adam sighed. "I, uh...you were right, Belle. I'm ashamed to say it, but I do see a lot of myself in him, at least who I used to be. It's not pleasant. He seems to be trying to make things right. And if he's sincere, I want to see him do it the best he can."

"Perhaps you can talk to him again later."

"Some other time, if you don't mind." Adam groaned. "I'd much rather spend time with _you."_ He tugged her close. Belle giggled lightly as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

* * *

Gaston didn't know his way in this castle, so he didn't know where Lissa's favorite place was. He wasn't sure where to look to find her. He'd already made a terrible mess of things, and he didn't want their whole day to be ruined. He just hoped she'd listen! Jesse ventured away from him, and seemed to know where he was going, so Gaston followed him. "Where is she, boy?" He asked. He followed the big dog into an enormous wing, filled with more books than Gaston had ever seen in his whole life! "Why did you bring me _here?"_ Gaston asked Jesse. Then his hunter ears picked up on a small, feminine voice and he heard weeping. He followed the voice until he turned the corner and found Lissa.

She was on one of the lounge chairs in the library near the fireplace. She was sprawled on it, her hands covering her face. Jesse came to her and licked her hand. Lissa slightly looked at him. Gaston took a deep breath, and quietly trudged to the chair. He sat down beside her. "Lissa?" He spoke softly. Lissa didn't acknowledge him, but her shoulders tensed. "Look, darling, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Gaston tried again. "I really _didn't_ mean what I said." Lissa looked up at him, her face red with tears. Gaston grimaced.

"Then why did you?" She asked hurtfully.

"Because I was stupid." Gaston muttered. "I knew I should've just stayed away from everybody."

"Would you _please_ stop talking like that?" Lissa groaned. "Stop putting words in my mouth! I _hate_ it when you do that! Makes me feel like I did something wrong."

"I'm sorry." Gaston mumbled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to a sitting position, but she stayed in her spot at the other end of the chair, away from him. He handed her his handkerchief. She held it but didn't use it. "Lissa, I really _didn't_ mean it! I know that you wouldn't go out of your way like that to hurt me." He clasped her hand.

"Then why did you speak as if I would?"

"I saw the word Bible on the cover," Gaston tried to explain. "I still feel guilty about the things I've done. And when I saw what my gift was, it made me feel like God was scornfully reminding me of why I've been in jail."

"But God doesn't do that." Lissa corrected him. "And that's _not_ why I gave it to you!"

"I know. I know!" Gaston faced her, rubbing her arm. "I know you didn't. It was the first thought that ran through my head, and...being the outspoken idiot that I am, it came right out my mouth! I'm sorry, sister."

"I hoped you wouldn't actually believe such a thing." Lissa sniffled. "But when you said it...you made the whole thought sound so...conceited, and scornful. That was not my intention, ever!"

"I'm sorry." Gaston brushed one of her tears away.

"I remember how much Mother enjoyed her Bible, and how she drew strength from it, especially when things got tough."

"Like raising me?" Gaston teased. Lissa bit her lip hard.

"Ahem. You missed out being with her before she died. I was hoping that by having her Bible close to you, and looking at the verses I marked, that you'd feel a connection back to her." Lissa said sadly. Gaston was touched by her words, making him feel worse for his thoughtless comment he'd made. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Oh, sis. That was very thoughtful of you. You put a lot of thought into this, and that warms my heart." Gaston told her. "I'm so sorry for how I treated your gift. I won't do it again."

"I'm not going to ask you to promise that." Lissa looked up at him. "Because I know old habits are hard to break. But...thank you for apologizing, and listening. _That_ means a lot to me." She actually smiled.

"It's the least I could do." Gaston smiled back. Jesse nudged Lissa's hand and she pet him. "Now, how about you dry those tears and go wash your face, then we can go back and still try to have a good Christmas together?"

"All right." Lissa agreed.

* * *

Maurice finally gave Belle and Adam his very belated wedding gift. They unwrapped it together. It was a beautiful music box, a miniature model of the ballroom in the middle of it with castle walls encircling it. On the dance floor were porcelain replicas of Adam and Belle waltzing together in their wedding garments. Everything looked bright and merry. Adam wound it up and the chimes played _Tale as Old as Time,_ while the two little figures twirled around. There were little hand-painted, sculptured books and roses swirling around the base of the music box. Tears filled Adam and Belle's eyes. It was evident the great care, time, and creative effort Maurice had put into this gift. They both embraced Maurice tightly. "Oh, Papa...thank you." Belle smiled.

"It's exquisite, Maurice." Adam added. "We will treasure it always. Thank you." Maurice only beamed.

* * *

Gaston had excused himself to go outside in the snow. He inhaled deeply of the chilly air, and let the cold breeze stroke his scruffy face. He immediately made his way to the stable. Magnifique whinnied eagerly before Gaston even came into view. The big stallion was nodding his head up and down. Gaston smiled when he finally reached him. "Hello there, old friend." He stroked the horse's big head. "So, you didn't forget me! I'm so relieved. How would you like to go for a nice run?" Gaston tacked his stallion up and rode him in the snow around the castle grounds. It was pure bliss to be outdoors again! The wind blowing on his face, the familiar bounce of his steed as they galloped...it was absolutely heavenly!

* * *

Lissa's gift to Maurice was a sheet of paper with Bible verses from the great love chapter. Between verses, Lissa had written down memories she had of Maurice that reminded her of those verses. His gift for her was a painting, a close up portrait of her mother, and at the bottom was a little scene of Gaston and Lissa as children, playing together on the hill, their mother's favorite picnic spot. Lissa loved it.

Belle told Lissa she'd find another gift up in her room. It was a writing desk! It was finely polished wood, with many drawers, a stack of writing paper with a sharp quill pen and ink. And there were little pretty pictures painted and carved into it. "It's wonderful!" Lissa cried happily. She ran back down to Belle and hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you, Belle. Thank you so much. I love it!"

"I'm glad. It was actually Adam who thought of it." Belle said.

"Really? Thank you!" Lissa looked at the prince.

"You're welcome." Adam nodded.

Maurice gave the castle staff, particularly the couples like the Potts, Lumiere and Plumette, Madame Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza, and Cogsworth with Clothilde gifts of paintings of themselves together. They were blown away at how perfectly he captured their features.

Gaston wanted his ride to last forever, and he rode for a good hour and a half. When he returned Magnifique to the stable, he felt like a new man. He watered down his horse, fed him and brushed him. "Well, I'd better go now, old friend." Gaston told the horse. "I'll try to see you again." He kissed his nose and Magnifique nuzzled his face.

Gaston explored around outside the grounds before he came back inside where it was warm. Madame Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza were still singing away and playing the harpsichord. Gaston stepped near them, watching and listening. The maestro paused. Gaston started singing _Amazing Grace._ Everyone watched in astonishment. Gaston grinned sheepishly but he kept singing. Adam, Belle, and everyone else joined in. Lissa smiled proudly at him, her heart swelling with pride. He didn't have that cocky, I'm-the-cool-guy-here-and-everybody-knows-it look-the one he did when he'd come to Belle's 'rescue' at the well, or at the tavern when everybody was singing about him. Gaston looked sad, but content, peaceful.

"I didn't know you could sing." Madame Garderobe told Gaston.

"You know, it's such a lovely day. Why don't some of us go get some fresh air before the ball tonight?" Belle suggested.

"I agree." Adam nodded.

* * *

Gaston did not pass up the opportunity to be outdoors without feeling confined. Several of them took strolls out in the snow, or romped around. Guests were starting to arrive, so some of them took to ice skating on the pond. Lefou arrived and ran toward the ice, but he tripped and slid on it. People laughed. Gaston skidded over to him to help him up. "Well, that's one way to make a grand entrance!" He laughed.

"Gaston? You're out here!" Lefou exclaimed.

"And?"

"But...what...how..." Lefou stumbled over his words.

"It's only for today." Gaston sighed. "But I'm planning on asking if I can do some labor around here. At least it'd give me something to do."

"That's a good idea." Lefou smiled, then he playfully, unexpectedly shoved his friend backward and Gaston fell down onto the ice, sliding into a snow bank. His jaw dropped. Lefou had never done something like that to him before!

"Lefou..." Gaston was dumbfounded.

"Just a little payback for old times." Lefou smirked.

"Ha, ha." Gaston chuckled dryly. "I guess I had that coming. By the way, did you, uh..."

"Sure did! And you can pay me back as soon as you start doing some work around here." Lefou cocked his head.

Jesse was happily romping and rolling around in the snow, tossing snowballs in the air with his nose. Lissa and Chip tussled with him, laughing. Belle formed a snowball and threw it right at Adam's face. He sputtered and frowned. Belle only giggled. Adam gloated, making a huge snowball. Belle saw it coming, and remembered what had happened the last time! This time, when Adam tossed it at her, she ducked. Adam tried again, but she hit him first, taking him by surprise. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Plumette, and others were joining the snowball fight.

Gaston grinned. He stooped down and started making a snowball, but he felt something cold and hard smack him in the rear. He turned to see who had beaten him to his own game. It was Lissa. "Oh, yeah?" Gaston arched his eyebrows. "So, you want to play rough, do you?" He attempted at it again, but was smacked in the face with two snowballs! He wiped his cold face to see who it was: Adam and Belle!

"Get him!" Lissa cheered. Then Lefou came from behind Gaston, pulled his collar back and dropped a snowball down his back. Gaston jumped to his feet, shrieking. He glowered at Lefou who was already running around.

"You're gonna pay for that, Lefou!" Gaston warned him. He started chasing him, but he tripped over Jesse who ran under his legs. Lissa was laughing so hard, she doubled over in side stitches. Gaston came straight at her with an enormous handful of snow and tossed it right on her. She shrieked and splashed some back at him. She tried running away, but he grabbed her foot and made her stumble. Then he started trying to bury her in the snow. Lissa heartily laughed out loud in protest.

"Stop it! Let go of me! Oh, please. Gaston, stop!" She begged. The others started smacking him from all sides with snowballs, then Jesse tugged on his sleeve, wanting to rough house in the snow. Gaston rolled around with him in the snow, Jesse playfully growling as if he was a trespasser. Everybody laughed and kicked snow on top of him. Gaston was having so much fun and laughing so hard he cried tears and had to completely halt it all so he could catch his breath.

Chip buried himself in the snow, calling to Jesse to find him. Jesse easily sniffed and pulled him out, but Mrs. Potts told Chip not to do that again as she was worried when she couldn't find him and heard him yelling.

Belle and Adam snuck off to one of the rose gardens. They strolled together, Belle leaning on his arm. Soft snow flakes slowly fell down from the sky. "It's going to be a beautiful night for a Christmas ball." Belle commented.

"Mmm-hmm." Adam grunted. "Are you sure you're warm enough?"

"I'm just fine." Belle assured him. She looked at his arms, covered in his coat. She kind of wished he was still the beast, with his soft fur so warm against the cold, and his giant, engulfing bear hugs with his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at his face and didn't realize she was reaching up to stroke his cheek, her mind visualizing him with the furry face and beard again. Adam glanced at her, his blue eyes piercing against the gray and white of the land around him.

"What? What is it?" He furrowed his brows.

"Oh, nothing." Belle grinned. Adam inhaled the fragrance of her hair that smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg. He pulled her red cloak hood down and buried his nose into her hair. "Adam!" She laughed.

"I just love your hair." Adam stated.

"Maybe we should switch colors for a day." Belle joked.

"Uhh..." Adam frowned. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Now that you mention it, I wonder how you'd look with dark brown hair." Belle commented.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'd rather not find out?" Adam rolled his eyes. Belle chuckled at his gruff manner. She stood up and kissed his lips. He more than gladly returned the gesture. He fell back down into the flower bed, Belle on top of him. They both laughed in the snow and just lingered there, making out, despite the white powder pellets in their faces.

* * *

Most everyone returned inside the cozy castle for some hot cocoa and to prepare for the ball that evening, which evening was fast approaching. Gaston decided to hide in the library for the time being. It was quiet and he wanted to enjoy it, _outside_ of his cell! He'd actually enjoyed himself today, which was a relief, especially after his spat with Lissa earlier. Then he smacked his forehead. "Oh, the heck. I forgot!" He groaned. He ventured out into the lobby. "Lefou! Lefou!" He barked.

"Did you call me?" Lefou asked from behind. Gaston turned and saw his friend, eating some pudding. "I'm not your dog that comes running to your side each time you whistle, you know." Lefou chided.

Man, Lefou was letting him have it today after all those years of being his stooge! "I know you're not." Gaston puffed. "Lefou, where is _it?"_

"Where's _what?"_

Gaston pursed his lips. "You _know_ what! Lissa's Christmas present!"

"Oh! Oh, right." Lefou nodded casually, as if he'd just remembered. "Don't worry, I brought it."

* * *

Everyone was finally in warm, dry clothes. Lissa was heading toward the kitchen when Gaston and Lefou stopped her. "Oh, hello, guys." Lissa said.

"Where are you off to?" Gaston asked.

"Nowhere in particular." Lissa shrugged.

"You haven't opened your present yet!" Lefou smiled.

"Oh." Lissa stopped. "All right." Lefou handed her a package. "Who's it from?"

"Uh...both of us, I think." Lefou eyed Gaston.

"Uhm...right." Gaston grunted.

"Oh." Lissa grinned sideways. "Well, that's sweet of you guys. Are all brothers and sisters usually this nice to each other?"

"You only have one brother." Lefou interjected.

"Do I?" Lissa eyed him. She removed the packaging to reveal a gorgeous dress. She held it up in front of her. It was a deep royal purple, with silver appliques, and rhinestones on the silky material. Lissa's jaw dropped. "It's...it's...I don't know what to say! Thank you both. I love it! It's gorgeous."

"Glad it meets with your approval." Gaston said dryly, as if he was relieved.

"Where did you get it?" Lissa asked.

" _I'll_ never tell!" Lefou piped up.

"Why don't you stop asking silly questions and just go try it on?" Gaston suggested. Lissa ran back to the East Wing. "By the way, just _where_ did you find _that?"_ He squinted at Lefou. "That is no flower sack, Lefou. _Where_ and just _how_ did you manage to find _that?"_

"What? You afraid I'm gonna ask for the payment in advance?" Lefou teased. "Look, if you think it's too fancy and expensive, I'll just take it back."

"No, no, no!" Gaston winced in annoyance. Lefou _would_ put him on the spot like that. "I wouldn't dream of it, not when she's so pleased with me."

"Of course, if we can't afford it, _you're_ gonna have to be the one to break the cold news to her." Lefou nudged him.

"Would you stop!?" Gaston huffed, swatting his arm.

"If you must know, I didn't find it in a shop. Agathe _made_ it!" Lefou replied.

* * *

The guests had arrived and were mingling together in the lobby. A few choice villagers such as the headmaster had chosen to remain in the village and spend Christmas at the tavern. Gaston was hiding in the library. He wanted to be out in the open with everyone, but he felt that his old neighbors wouldn't appreciate it. Lissa came down in her new dress. Lefou smiled when he saw her in it. "You look great!" He told her.

"Thank you. This is the most beautiful dress I've ever had!" Lissa beamed.

"It looks nice with your hair. You look like a princess."

"Oh, thanks." Then Lissa saw Madame Amelia, her girls, and Sarah. "Excuse me, will you?" She hurried over to them. "Merry Christmas!" She greeted.

"Merry Christmas!" They all returned. "Your dress is exquisite. Are you a princess now?" Laurrette asked with envy.

"Oh no! Of course not." Lissa laughed. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes, you all look lovely." Belle said as she appeared. They all oooed and awed at Belle's gown. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us." Amelia smiled. Stanley walked up to them and Claudette smirked at him.

"Pardon me, Madame, but I'd like to steal your daughter for a while." He said, taking Claudette's arm.

"All right." Amelia agreed.

"Well, enjoy yourselves, everyone." Belle told them then went to find Adam.

"You look very nice." Lissa said to Sarah. "Your color is perfect for Christmas." Sarah nodded shyly. She was wearing a wine red dress with golden trimming and little green jewels encrusted in the trimming. Her long blonde hair complimented the rest of the picture. "I bet you miss your family." Lissa commented.

"Yes, I do." Sarah sighed. "Especially my sisters. I sent gifts to them, but it's not the same thing."

* * *

Adam was upstairs, redoing his hair to make it more neat. "You look fine." Belle came up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just fixing a few stray strands, that's all." Adam said. "There." He turned toward her and set a rose behind her ear. "You know something? I cannot wait to see how you look, full with child." Adam smiled, running his hand around her middle.

" _Really?_ " Belle slightly frowned. She was rather dreading that part.

"I mean it." Adam insisted. "I've never seen a lady have a baby before!"

"What about Chip?" Belle furrowed her brows.

"That was a long time ago." Adam sighed. "Besides, I was so full of myself at the time that I didn't really notice Chip's arrival. I do remember that Mrs. Potts was a lot bigger for a while."

"Oh," Belle grinned sheepishly, "well, not to worry. My stomach will be filling out _very_ soon!"

"And I can't wait!" Adam told her excitedly.

"You really mean that? Or are you teasing me?" Belle asked.

"Of course I mean it." Adam sputtered, not releasing his hand from her still small abdomen. "It will be exciting. I find it amazing that you'll be carrying a real, live little person inside you."

"It truly is a miracle." Belle agreed, tightening her arms around his waist. "But how come you're so anxious to see me waddling around like a pear with legs?"

"Now that's a belittling way of putting it." Adam scolded. "Because right now I've seen you as my bride. I'm looking forward to seeing what you'll look like, as a mommy."

Belle's cheeks glowed. "A mommy. Now, _that_ I like the sound of!" She smiled. They kissed.

"So, when shall we make the announcement?" Adam asked.

"How about before the dances?" Belle suggested.

* * *

All of the castle inhabitants gathered in the ballroom. Adam and Belle entered hand in hand and greeted their people. Gaston slowly emerged into the ballroom but kept to himself. He didn't realize another secret visitor was standing right next to him. "Good evening, Captain." The woman said. Gaston looked at her.

"Oh, hello, Agathe." He quickly nodded. "Merry Christmas. And thank you for Lissa's dress. It even exceeded _my_ expectations!"

"And that is no light compliment." Agathe teased him. Gaston cleared his throat.

"No, no, it's not. But, really! Thank you. I...I won't be able to pay you for some time, but I promise I will!"

"All in good time. I'm gonna hold you to that!" Agathe smirked. In reality, she'd whiffed the dress out of magic, but neither Gaston nor Lefou knew that. And she enjoyed seeing them anxious to make it up to her, after how they'd ridiculed her for so many years.

"By the way, you look nice." Gaston said.

" _Thank you._ " Agathe threw him a knowing look. She was clean, wore a simple but neat brown and green garment, and her hair was let down in lovely locks.

Pere Robert read about the First Christmas, from the Gospels of Matthew and Luke. When he came to the part about the virgin Mary being pregnant and unmarried, Adam protectively placed his hand around Belle's waist. _"I would_ _never_ _put you away, my love!"_ Adam whispered to her. Gaston shuddered when the priest came to the part about the angels visiting the shepherds.

"I don't blame them for being afraid." He gulped. "I would be terrified and out of there, before they struck me down!" His mother had told him this story over and over. For years, to him it had been just a traditional story she read at Christmas. But now, he realized the reality of its significance. Words were becoming alive to him in ways he'd never noticed before. "I hope one never visits me!" He could just picture it, an angel of light appearing out of nowhere, in his cell, in the dead of night, telling him that it was time to meet his doom! Adam also could relate to the feelings of fear, when he remembered the enchantress's transformation right before his eyes, just before she cursed him.

"And now, Monsieur Lumiere will call the dances." Adam said, when the priest was through. "BUT, first Lady Belle and I have an important announcement to make!" He pulled her close to himself. "God willing, in about nine months' time, the kingdom will have a new prince or princess born!"

At first, everyone stared trying to process the news. Then a deafening uproar of applause erupted. The people rushed to Adam and Belle to congratulate them. Gaston smiled, with tears in his eyes. He was happy for them. If only he could know such wonderful happiness someday! Lissa squeezed Belle hard. "When did you find out?" She asked.

"Last week. When I was ill." Belle answered.

"I can't believe it! I _thought_ something was going on. You both looked so extra happy." Lissa grinned. "I can't wait to meet the new baby!"

"Thank you, Lissa." Belle beamed.

"Hey, guys. I think that's great!" Lefou told them.

* * *

The dances began. Adam and Belle led the dancing. Madame Garderobe sang. Gaston scanned over the people. A handful of them had stiffly greeted him, but others kept their distance. He gazed longingly at the group of people, wanting to be out there with them, but feeling more despised than welcome. He couldn't blame them after all, but it made him feel sad. Madame Amelia was very kind, and told her girls to not speak of the matter tonight, that there must have been a reason Gaston was out in the open instead of sitting in jail. However, the triplets didn't flock to his side as usual, though they stared at him.

Then, Gaston's eyes fell on a woman he didn't recall ever seeing before. She was tall, with luscious blonde hair, and silky blue eyes. She was wearing a fancy red dress. She gently smiled, and her countenance was meek. "She's...beautiful." Gaston whispered to himself. "Where did she come from? I wonder what she's like." He strained his ears to hear her voice, but she was too far away in the crowd for him to know how she sounded. Then, she just happened to glanced in his direction! He heard nothing but his pounding heartbeat in his ears and his stomach felt funny inside. "She's lovely. She's going to make some man _very_ lucky... _if_ her personality matches her outward beauty." Gaston sighed wistfully. The lady shyly smiled. Gaston gulped hard and he began to approach her. Perhaps he could at least say hi and then leave it at that.

Gaston had nearly reached her when Tom scowled and told Pierre, Sarah's footman to take her somewhere else. "She'd better stay away from _him!"_ Tom glared. Pierre began to gently pull Sarah away.

"But why, prey tell?" Sarah asked.

"That fella is bad news." Tom said, loud enough for Gaston to hear. Gaston stopped in his tracks. He looked down at the floor. "Trust me, girl. You _don't_ want to get to know _him!"_ Pierre did pull Sarah to the other side of the room. Gaston grimly looked at Tom. He knew Tom was right. He _was_ bad news. Gaston backed away into the back of the crowd and just watched the dancing.

It wasn't easy taking full responsibility for his dastardly actions. It was bitter! Gaston winced. This was what he had asked for when he'd confessed his sins in public. He was despised, and not highly regarded anymore. He deserved every bit of it, and it made him nauseously ashamed. Gaston didn't blame them one bit, but he sadly did feel like a stranger among his old neighbors. He hoped that _someday,_ maybe, just maybe they'd forgive him.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice spoke to him. Gaston turned to his right to see...none other than Sarah, the new girl in town! She was even prettier and nicer up close than from far away. Her soft voice was like music. Gaston froze, and for a full minute, his brain ran south for the winter. She was talking to him!

"Were you talking to _me?"_ Gaston gaped.

"I am." Sarah nodded.

"Yes?" Gaston squeaked. "What is it, Mademoiselle?"

"You look pretty lonesome over here." Sarah smiled. Gaston's heart fluttered at her smile. It was absolutely angelic.

"Who? _Me?"_ Gaston sputtered. "I'm fine."

"You know, you really shouldn't lie. Especially to strangers!" Sarah looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "It's considered _very_ bad manners."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Gaston stiffened, biting his lip.

"Your lips said that you're not lonely. Your face said otherwise." Sarah smirked. Gaston loudly cleared his throat. He didn't know what else to say or do, so he straightened his jacket and ran his hand through his hair. Sarah chuckled at his nervous manner. "Are you worried about something?" She prodded.

"Uh, I...uhm...well...it's just that...I'm not...because..." Gaston fumbled terribly over his words. Out of all people to freely choose to speak to him, it was a stranger! And a very attractive one too! He grimaced, extremely embarrassed at his rare loss for words!

Then, Sarah did something completely unorthodox for a _lady!_ "Would you like to dance?" Sarah asked him.

Gaston stared at her. Oh, how he wanted to dance! He wanted to dance so badly! But after what Tom, and who knew who else had told her what about him, she seriously wanted to dance with him?! "I...I can't." He shook his head quickly.

"You can't what...dance?" Sarah grinned.

"That's right." Gaston lied. He couldn't help fidgeting though. Sarah looked down at his boots and the way he was scuffing them and she stifled a giggle.

"Or you can't get out there in the open, afraid of being stared at?" Sarah persisted. Gaston gaped.

"But, how did you..." He furrowed his brows.

"Oh, you shouldn't feel bad. I've been stared at ever since I've come to visit the village." Sarah shrugged. "I get it every time I'm out in public. But if I let that keep me from being myself or doing things in life, that's not living. I'd much rather be out there living, wouldn't you?"

 _If you only knew!_ Gaston wanted to blurt out. "Aye. I feel that way too." He nodded.

"I've only been here a few months and still don't really know that many people very well. So, I guess we're both in good company."

"Do you even know who I am?" Gaston asked worriedly.

"Does it matter?" Sarah looked at him thoughtfully.

"It could." Gaston hung his head.

"Well, I prefer to read people up front before finding out about their background." Sarah said lightly. "Sometimes things are not always as they seem." _If I find out later that he isn't worth liking, at least he had a benefit of a doubt to show his true colors. I want to find out who people truly are by getting to know them, and not by what everyone else says about them._

 _This girl doesn't belong here! She's too good for this small-minded village. She's much too good...for someone like... me! _Gaston thought and his heart sank.

"Will you dance with me?" Sarah asked. "Please?"

"Yes." Gaston smiled warmly. His whole face lit up. He offered his hand. Sarah took it. Then he slowly led her to the dance floor. Gaston's face burned, and he was sure that his face was as red as his coat. His former friends, his despisers now, they would all be watching him! He could feel their eyes right now! He wanted to hide. Then he glanced at Sarah. Her blue eyes glistened from the candlelight, and she smiled at him encouragingly. Gaston could not resist smiling back, though it was twisted with his awkward nervousness. He bowed before her and offered his hand. Sarah curtsied and smiling, she took his hand. Together, they fell into step with Belle and Adam, Lumiere and Plumette, and the others.

Everyone was gaping at Gaston and Sarah. Hushed whispers were spreading among everybody quicker than wildfire. _"Does she even know who he is? What is he doing out of jail? Who do they think they are? They look so good together...did he tell her the truth about himself, or what? She's crazy! Aww, look at them...well, I didn't see that coming..."_ It went on and on. Gaston could feel their peering gazes on them, and wanted to hide his face. Then he looked back at Sarah. There was that _you-can-do-this-smile_ again! Gaston smiled back and kept a sure hand on her back, making sure that she did not fall or stumble at his fault. Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself and just flowed with him. Adam and Belle watched in amusement. Lissa and Lefou were dumbfounded. They were blown away.

"What do you make of that?!" Lefou asked Lissa. She didn't answer. She was too flabbergasted to speak. She slightly grinned.

* * *

"Would you like some punch?" Gaston offered Sarah when the dancing slowed down.

"Thank you." Sarah agreed. Gaston briefly returned and handed her the red drink. "I knew you were lying to me." Sarah cocked her head.

"You...you did?" Gaston bit his lip.

"You _can too_ dance! You are very confident, and you waltzed flawlessly. I won't believe you now if you tell me you never practiced." Sarah smirked.

"Well..." Gaston shrugged and sipped his punch. He was enjoying every minute of his freedom, knowing that in a few hours he would be sealed again for the night in that dreary dungeon.

"Hello." Lissa piped up as she appeared. Gaston wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed by her presence. If he fumbled his conversation with this nice girl, Lissa could easily fill in the blanks and keep Sarah interested. On the other hand, Gaston was enjoying being with Sarah and didn't like the idea of it being interrupted. "Are you having a good time?" Lissa asked Sarah.

"Yes, I am." Sarah smiled, the biggest smile Lissa had seen ever since she'd met the girl. "I'm sure you two know each other?" It took all of Lissa's weak willpower not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, _yes!"_ Gaston looked away. "We _definitely_ know each other!"

"We've known each other for years." Lissa smiled.

"Oh." Sarah said, with a hint of disappointment. "Of course." If Gaston and Lissa had lived in the same village for years, they must be close acquaintances. Though Lissa looked a great deal younger than him, Sarah was sure they shared more than mutual friendship.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves the rest of the night." Lissa smiled, eying Gaston.

"You... _don't_ mind?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"I don't, if you don't." Lissa smiled, crossing her arms. Gaston leered at his sister with that _would-you-get-lost_ look. "Excuse me." Lissa slowly backed away.

"You two know each other well?" Sarah inquired of Gaston. She wanted make sure she knew what she was dealing with before she let herself get in too deep.

"Yes, we've been friends for years." Gaston remarked. _Well, that's not really true. We haven't been good friends for a while until up to a few months ago._ "She's...a good friend of the family. That's all."

"I see." Sarah sighed.

"So? What's the verdict?" Lefou asked Lissa when she returned to him, and Maurice, and Belle.

"He gave me the look." Lissa nodded.

"Ohh!" Lefou whistled.

* * *

The rest of the night passed quickly. Everybody had a good time, including Gaston. Adam and Belle bid their guests goodnight as they filed out. "I'm glad you came." Lissa told Sarah.

"Thank you." Sarah said shyly. "I hope you didn't mind, me engaging in conversation with your... _friend."_

"Don't worry about that." Lissa shook her head.

"I enjoyed talking with you." Sarah told Gaston.

"Me too." Gaston smiled sadly.

"And thank you for the dance too." Sarah smiled.

"You're welcome. Thank you for trusting me, an _imperfect_ stranger." Gaston said emphatically. He waved reluctantly as she departed with her relatives.

"Goodnight, Lefou. And thank you for the present." Lissa told her other 'brother'.

"Aww, sure." Lefou smiled. "Thanks for the snowball fight. Gave me a chance to give some payback that was long overdue."

"Ooo, then it was my _pleasure!"_

"Hey, that was some real smooth dancing, Gaston!" Lefou told his friend. "I didn't know you could swoon like that!"

"I wasn't swooning!" Gaston denied.

"I thought all you knew how to do was leap on tables and swing from chandeliers!" Lefou teased, making Lissa laugh.

"Oh, _thank you."_ Gaston pretended to scowl, crossing his arms. Lefou was actually complimenting him and he knew it. But he was trying to not let it go to his head. "Goodnight, Lefou. It was good to see you again."

"Yep. And congratulations, you two." Lefou told Adam and Belle. "About the baby."

"Thank you, Lefou. Thank you for coming. We were happy to have you. You know? I think the staff has taken quite a liking to you." Belle said.

"Who? Me?" Lefou shrugged.

* * *

Soon, it was only the castle household left. The servants were cleaning up from the festivities. Adam and Belle asked the maestro if he minded playing to at least one more dance for everyone before retiring for the night, to which the musician and his wife heartily agreed. Adam decided to sit this one out and let Belle dance with her father. Jean the potter had already put little Chip to bed who was exhausted from all the fun and the sweets he'd stuffed himself with, so he now danced with his wife. Lumiere and Plumette quietly twirled around like figures on one of Maurice's music boxes. Lissa walked up to Gaston. "Will you dance with me, big brother?" She asked.

"Sure." Gaston agreed. They joined the others. Lissa chuckled as they twirled around the room.

"It's been years since I danced with you!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Well, at least this time you're not trampling on my toes." Gaston teased.

"As if, when you deliberately made me trip and everyone laughed at me." Lissa shook her head.

"That was a long time ago. I'd hoped you'd forgiven me."

"Oh, I have. Actually, I think it's funny now." Lissa chided. "You seemed to have had a good time." She said sheepishly.

"And it's probably a chance I'll never have again." Gaston sighed, not facing her.

"How do you know?" Lissa asked. "You got to spend Christmas to do whatever you liked, and even I didn't know that was going to happen! Christmas is a time of miracles."

"True." Gaston said doubtfully.

"Are we going to end the day like this?" Lissa asked. "You looked so invigorated when you returned from your horseback ride."

"I felt it too." Gaston started to smile again. "What did you think of...the lady?"

"Who? The new girl? I think she's very nice." Lissa answered. "What did she think of you?"

"She called me a liar." Gaston simply muttered. Lissa's jaw dropped.

"Really? Just like that?! That doesn't sound like her!"

"She meant it in jest, because I told her I couldn't dance." Gaston chuckled.

"Ohh!" Lissa exclaimed. "Did you _really_ have a good time?"

"I did, little sister." Gaston nodded. "I did indeed."

"Then I'm glad." Lissa sighed. "Thank you for the present. It's the most beautiful dress I've ever had."

"It looks lovely on you." Gaston smiled.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled warmly and rested her head on his arm.

* * *

Gradually, it was time to go to bed. Adam waited to escort Gaston back to his cell. "Goodnight, Gaston." Belle told him. "I'm glad you were able to have a good Christmas."

"Thank you, Belle." Gaston smiled at her. "You've been very merciful and generous. I'm grateful." Lissa walked up to him and gave him a hug. He squeezed her tightly. "Sleep well."

"You too." Lissa smiled sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas!"

"Yes." Gaston nodded. Then he slowly followed Adam up the stairs. Adam opened the door, and Gaston dejectedly trudged inside. He lit the fire pit and a candle so he could see and get warm. He removed his beautiful red coat and put on his brown and red one to keep warm. "Thank you for being so generous with me." He told Adam. "The day was not wasted."

"That's good." Adam nodded. "I'm glad you were able to accomplish something worthwhile. It's late now, so I'll bid you a goodnight. But I think you and I should have another, longer talk later on."

"I think I'd like that." Gaston smiled. Adam made sure he would be warm enough for the night, then left.

* * *

Lissa had hugged her dear friends goodnight then returned to her room with Jesse. The first thing she did was pull out her diary on the bed and began writing. It had been a full, wonderful day and she wanted to put down all that had happened. She smiled up at the ceiling. "Well, Mother? You should've been there!"

* * *

"It was the best Christmas Papa and I have ever had. Thank you, Adam." Belle told him, cuddling in bed.

"I think it was the best _I've_ ever had too!" Adam puffed. "Thank _you."_

" _Everybody_ seemed to enjoy themselves. Oh, and thank you for letting Gaston out. I think he really appreciated it."

"I think he did too. I didn't want to at first, but I think he's grateful. Maybe he can make more use of his life than he believes."

"Sounds like someone else I know!" Belle poked him.

"What did you think of Mademoiselle Franceres dancing with him?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. They both seemed happy. I think it's their business. I just hope it's not something that will bring hurt to both of them down the road." Belle said.

"If I was that woman's father, I don't think I'd take too kindly to a man with his record as a potential suitor for _my_ daughter!" Adam announced. He immediately regretted saying it. "Well, I _wasn't_ exactly excellent husband quality when your father and I first met either, was I?" He chuckled dryly.

"No, you surely weren't!" Belle laughed, then ran her hand through his hair. "But you _are_ now. And I still wouldn't trade you for that fancy hunter, ever! I wouldn't trade you for any man in the world. When we first met, I thought you were the last man on earth I'd ever marry. But now, you are the only one I would ever love to marry!"

"My spunky, daring bookworm." Adam smiled warmly, running his chin against her forehead. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you." Belle whispered fondly. Adam placed his hand on her abdomen, over their growing baby inside her body.

"I love you too, precious." He told the baby.

* * *

Well, here he was again. Gaston was once again left alone in the dungeon. It felt more drab and uninviting since he'd been able to venture in civilization again today! But it had been a good day and he didn't want to take any of it for granted. He was relieved that the spat with his sister hadn't dragged out as he might have let it had Adam not stepped in like he did.

And, oh, that girl! She had been discouraged by others to avoid him like the plague, yet she'd chosen of her own free will to go out of her way to speak to him! In spite of rumors and others' pending opinions, she'd chosen to dig passed all that to try and see for herself what he was really like. Gaston still could not wrap his head around that! The way she'd looked at him, it was as if she had been searching his soul, trying to read what was truly hidden beneath the rugged exterior. No one had ever given him such a deep, curious look like that before, as if they wanted to know who he truly was!

"She was an angel." Gaston said wistfully. He'd most likely not ever meet her again, but he didn't want to forget her. If that was the only time they'd ever see each other, at least they'd had that at all. "She actually wanted to speak to me. No. It's foolish. She deserves so much better, so much more than I can ever be! No, it can't be. I'll just ignore...but, _no one_ has _ever_ looked at me that way before." Gaston knew it wasn't possible for him to get to know her better. But he wanted to with all his heart! But he had to remind himself that he was a criminal, and she was a lady, a woman of great character and polish, though the polish came from mostly inside. She was beauty, and he...was trash!

Then Gaston realized that he hadn't even asked her name! "What does it matter? It's no use anyway." He shook his head in dejection, trying not to get his hopes up. "If I'm never going to see her again, I don't even want to know her name!" Gaston wailed.

Then his eyes fell on the gift from his sister. He picked up his mother's Bible and ran his large, slender fingers over the worn, much used cover. He sniffed and inhaled the old familiar scent of aged pages. He felt terrible for how he'd treated Lissa's kindness about it. He looked out the window. "Merry Christmas, Mother." He whispered with tears. "God's been good to me today. And I'm going to make you proud of me...I will! You'll see!"

* * *

 **Phew! I promise the next chapter isn't supposed to be anywhere near as long as this one was, but I had so much that I'd wanted to include in here. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be great.**


	39. Chapter 39 GOODBYE, Horrid Headmaster!

It was a few days after Christmas, and Belle had a new shipment of school books for her students to pick up in the village today. School was out until after New Year's, and when they resumed classes, Belle wanted to present her children with their new primers. Adam was going to accompany her. Maurice and Lissa decided to go along too. Lissa asked Gaston if he wanted anything, but he said no.

* * *

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What's this? _What is this?"_ The headmaster demanded of Pere Robert when he saw the man checking the crates of new books for Belle to see that everything was in hand-Belle had entrusted them to him until she was able to pick them up-.

"It is official business." Pere Robert replied calmly.

"This has to do with that new school, doesn't it?" The headmaster snarled.

"Yes, Sir." The priest cautiously watched the boorish older man.

* * *

"I want to go see how the house is." Lissa told Belle when they arrived.

"All right." Belle nodded. Adam helped her down from the wagon. They and Maurice headed to the church to collect the school items. There was a loud commotion brewing at the church when they arrived.

"What on earth?" Adam puffed as they came closer. Belle halted in her tracks, dismayed at the sight before her. Young boys from the school were snatching up her books-intended for her students-, tossing them in the mud and trampling them underfoot! Pere Robert was trying to prevent it, but they wouldn't listen to him. The headmaster stood by looking on with his arms crossed over his chest in approval. Adam's chest heaved indignantly.

"Hey, hey!" Maurice protested. "Boys, boys! Stop this atrocity at once!"

"Oh, they're just having a little fun." The headmaster sneered.

"That's enough!" Adam hollered. The young lads froze, and timidly looked up at the prince as if they were afraid he would literally bite their heads off! "This is absolutely uncalled for." Adam growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He asked us if we wanted to have some fun, and we weren't going to pass it up!" One of the boys told Adam.

"He told us that these books are immoral and that we'll be doing the town a favor by eliminating them." Another added. "He said everyone would think we were heroes."

" _Who?"_ Adam narrowed his eyes at them, his fists on his hips.

" _Him!"_ The boys all pointed in the direction of where the headmaster had been standing. He had conveniently disappeared.

"He's _not_ going to get away with this." Adam said under his breath. "I'll deal with _you_ later." He glared at the lads. He looked at his wife. Belle's eyes were streaming with tears. She hated to make a scene in public, but her feelings were hurt excruciatingly. She glanced up helplessly at Adam, then turned on her heel and ran away. "Where did he go?" Adam demanded furiously.

* * *

Lissa was talking with Lefou, asking him how the house was. News had spread throughout the small village quickly of Sarah's dancing with Gaston the criminal, and she was gawked at and whispered about more than usual. While Amelia and her girls were at their shop, debating about a new dress Claudette should wear to a play Stanley was planning to take her to, Sarah was about to buy some hot cocoa from one of the fellow townspeople. She had no idea that she was the arch target for a provoked buzzard! "YOU!" The headmaster marched right up to Sarah, his booming voice arousing everyone nearby. His face was crimson red. "You brazen slut!" He spat. Loud gasps were heard from the crowd. Sarah was deeply shocked. The headmaster tightly clenched her arm, shaking her.

"Sir, let go of me!" Sarah demanded, confused, deeply insulted, and frightened.

"You bold and perverted floozy!" The headmaster yelled.

" _Sir,_ I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean. Now get your hand off me, if you please!" Sarah persisted, trying to break away from his hard grip.

"Like h- you don't know!" The headmaster foamed. "Decided to let that good-for-nothing Gaston woo you, huh? You danced with him! Dishonor!" He pulled his hand back and furiously hit the girl across the mouth, causing her to stumble. "You shame us." Sarah whimpered and fell back on the ground. Her hand went to her face.

"You coward!" Lefou hissed at the headmaster, who found himself face to face with... _Adam!_ Adam's blue eyes were on fire and his bulging knuckles were white as a sheet as he roughly clenched the older man by his collar and pinned him up against the wall of the cobbler's shop.

"What in the name of _decency_ do you think you're doing?!" Adam snarled, feeling the beast rising in him, coming to his throat. "I _warned_ you! And now you've just tossed your career to the wind. Constables? Lock this man up at once! Keep him under lock and key until morning." Adam was nose to nose with the headmaster. " _Then,_ you pack your bags and _get out!_ We don't need the likes of your kind here! You are permanently dismissed! And don't you dare to ever come back. That's _not_ a request." The officers grabbed the headmaster by his arms and dragged him along to the jail cell, cursing, backbiting, kicking, and screaming.

Maurice and Pere Robert were helping Sarah to her feet. "Are you okay, Sarah?" Lissa asked, her face red with anger.

"You didn't deserve any of that!" Maurice exclaimed.

"That man is a rotten apple in the barrel." The priest chimed in.

"Sarah, what happened?" The triplets sputtered as they came running. They all gasped when they saw her face. "Oh my gracious! Your mouth is bleeding! And your chin is bruised."

"Let's get you somewhere safe." Amelia told her reassuringly.

"Lefou, will you please fetch Dr. Tanner, on the double?" Adam commanded. "This young lady needs medical attention!"

"You bet I will!" Lefou exclaimed.

"It's all right, Sarah. We'll take care of you." Amelia told her reassuringly.

"I don't understand what he was talking about." Sarah stated defensively. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong! Really, I didn't." She looked sorrowfully at Lissa. "I'm sorry. I assure you, I never would have danced with him had I known beforehand that he was _your_ beau! Please believe me!"

Lissa was positively stunned. _"What?!"_ She scrunched her face in confusion. " _What_ are you talking about?"

"The man in red I danced with. I didn't know at the time that you two had a mutual affection going." Sarah replied sadly. "It was never my intention to come between you!"

Lissa could not contain her laughter. "You mean... _him?!_ Sarah, Sarah, it's perfectly all right. That man was _NOT_ my intendant by any means! That man is my brother, Gaston!"

"W-what?" Sarah's lip trembled.


	40. Chapter 40 Truths Shared

"I'll explain later. Right now you need to get inside." Lissa replied to Sarah. She was escorted inside Amelia's house and sat down on the armchair in the parlor. Laurrette gave her a cool, damp cloth, and Amelia ever so gently cleaned the blood from her lip.

"If you don't mind, I must go find my wife." Adam told them. They nodded and Adam turned on his heel in the other direction to search for Belle and comfort her.

"What in the name of goodness did that awful man hit you for, my dear?" Amelia asked her guest.

"He was angry because I danced with that Gaston fellow." Sarah hung her head. "Is he a relation to him, or something?"

"Not on his life!" Lissa laughed. "Those two wouldn't be caught dead in the same family!" She tried to compose herself. "The two of them have never gotten along, and the headmaster especially has taken a great disliking to him for years. Personally, I think the headmaster has taken a great disliking to _everybody._ I think it happened when he decided to make his presence known in the world." Sarah snickered. "But he and Gaston have never liked each other."

Sarah just stared down sadly at her hands. No one had ever called her such things before or handled her so roughly. "I don't understand. Why was he so angry with _me?"_ She asked.

"In a town this small, news about anything out of the ordinary spreads faster than wildfire." Amelia explained. "You a visitor, dancing with Gaston, whom we haven't seen for ages...it was very astounding to us."

"The headmaster has never been kind to Belle either." Lissa said. "She never committed any crimes, but he certainly treated her like she had."

"You mean Lady Belle, the princess?" Sarah sputtered.

"Yes." Amelia nodded.

"He's just horrid." Paulette said. There was a knock on the front door and she answered it. Lefou stood there with Dr. Tanner. "Please come in." Both men stepped inside.

"Is she all right?" Lefou asked, still blown away by the audacious act he'd witnessed.

"As well as can be expected." Amelia frowned.

"Well, let's have a look here." Dr. Tanner said as he set his kit down. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle. I'm Dr. Tanner. Monsieur Lefou told me what happened. How do you feel, Miss? Are you able to speak to me?"

"Yes." Sarah sighed, nodding. "I'm still stunned, I'm afraid. My chin feels puffy, and it hurts."

"I see." Dr. Tanner nodded. He gingerly examined her face, noting the bruise and small cut. "Well, your jaw doesn't seem to be broken, thank God." He said. "Keep a cold poultice on your mouth for a couple hours today, to keep the swelling down. It might still hurt and be a bit stiff for a few days. I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you, Miss. I assure you, this is _not_ a common custom here! Try to take it easy. The bruising should go away soon. I hate to see marks like that on lovely faces like yours."

"Thank you." Sarah weakly smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor." Amelia sighed gratefully. "I'll see you out."

"Uh...ahem, Miss?" Lefou mumbled. "You must not believe what the headmaster said about you. It isn't true at all! Trust me, he says mean things about everybody. He always called me a feather brain. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank you, Sir." Sarah gazed at him sadly. She was still shaken by the way she'd been treated.

"Thanks for helping, Lefou." Lissa smiled at him.

"Happy to help." Lefou said. He tipped his hat. "Good day, ladies. Get well soon, Miss." He departed.

"So, Gaston, the man I danced with, is your brother?" Sarah looked at Lissa incredulously. "I thought by the way you acted with each other, that..."

Lissa chuckled. "Yes, he is my brother. I was letting him know that I was keeping an eye on him, and I think he actually wanted me to step aside so he could talk to you more."

"Well, I am relieved to hear that." Sarah smiled. "I was afraid that I had…"

"Oh no." Lissa shook her head.

"Girls? Why don't you go about and get lunch started?" Amelia suggested to her daughters. She felt they should be out of the room, so as not to make Lissa feel bad about her brother. Lissa was very grateful.

"I had never seen him before." Sarah admitted. "You said that he was away. Did he return to spend Christmas with you?"

"Er...yes." Lissa nodded.

"When will you see him again? You must miss him a lot."

"I'll see him soon."

"One of the men in this town said that Gaston was bad news." Sarah furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't see why he would say something like that. If I'm not being too forward, your brother seemed very considerate and polite to me! All right, he did fib a bit, but I expect that was because he was so nervous."

" _That's a first."_ Lissa said under her breath, remembering the days when her imbecile brother pursued Belle relentlessly.

"Why don't those people like him?" Sarah asked. "That doesn't seem fair to me."

"I think Lissa should be the one to explain that one." Amelia said then left the room. Lissa's face fell.

"Have I said something wrong?" Sarah gulped. "I don't mean to pry."

"No, it's all right." Lissa sighed, not sure exactly what to say. "You remember when I said that things are better this year than they've been in a long time?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, Gaston _is_ a good brother to me...now." Lissa cleared her throat. "You see, the passed few years, things haven't been very good between us. As a matter of fact, they were very ugly." Lissa was trying to avoid mentioning whose fault it was, as she could tell that Sarah wanted to get to know Gaston better. "There were days I couldn't do anything about it but write in my diary and pray to God for help."

"Sounds like it was bad."

"It was. _Was,_ mind you. But it's not anymore! God has restored our relationship, and now we're good friends." Lissa insisted.

"What happened to make it better? Or would you rather I didn't ask?"

"No, it's all right. A near brush with death did us both in." Lissa explained. "You see, earlier this summer, I was attacked by wolves while I was in the forest."

"You were?! Wolves?" Sarah gasped.

"Yes. That's where I got some of these faded scars on my legs. It was so scary. They bit me up pretty badly. I didn't know it until he was tending my wounds, trying to help me, but Gaston had come looking for me and found me. I hadn't expected to see him! He saved my life! But he didn't know it at the time. He brought me home so my wounds could be treated. But I became very ill, and almost died!"

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Sarah was so taken aback. She couldn't imagine.

"Gaston was really shaken up. He felt like a failure. But then, some of the strains in our relationship started coming to light in a whole new way." Lissa said. "He started trying extra hard to take good care of me, but I was reluctant to see how kind he truly was at first. As I said, things had been bad between us. But slowly, and with time, and with a little help from some dear friends, I finally saw how caring he actually was. My near death experience opened both our eyes."

"That's amazing." Sarah smiled.

"It really is!" Lissa agreed heartily.

"But how come other people don't like him?"

"Well, Gaston was a hero in the army. He came back a captain, a heroic soldier. People looked up to him. Of course, he had his ways of making sure they did. He was the man about town. In _some_ people's eyes, he could do no wrong. But being human, that was not true. My brother made a slip and the people who had set him up on a pedestal felt let down. They're still having a hard time coming to terms with it, I suppose."

"Well, we're all fallible. They should've realized that." Sarah commented.

"Yes, well..." Lissa shrugged. "My brother had a hard time seeing that too. But you must believe me when I tell you that he is not the same! He has taken full responsibility for his actions, and all he wants is to do what's right now. I don't mean to say that as a cliché, because I lived with him! I saw his every day life. He _is_ different, and for the better, and I love him for it!"

Sarah was quiet. So this Gaston fellow had made some bad choices that ruined his flawless reputation. And the people wanted him to be punished for it. Well, she'd seen that happen in Paris with some corrupt politicians that her father had had to be run over by. But Lissa insisted that Gaston was now humble and contrite. Well, she should know. Sarah was glad now that she had gone out of her way to get to know Gaston a little instead of listening to rumors. "Sounds like he needs to see the fruit of his labors, if he's trying to do the right thing."

"I know. Consequences are no fun!" Lissa shook her head. "But he can make a lot of use of his life, even now. He just doesn't think he can."

"So, the headmaster never liked him, then I, oblivious to all that had transpired before, was polite to him and had a good time." Sarah said, more to herself than to Lissa. "I guess I see now why he was upset. I hope I wasn't the cause of him being fired!"

"No! Not at all! He's been menacing before. You are not the first woman he's shown public indecency too, believe me! The cause was _not_ you!" Lissa tried to reassure her.

"Oh, well. I'm relieved to hear that." Sarah blew out a breath. "I suppose that's why he called me those unspeakable things."

" _That_ was so uncalled for!"

"We've tried to avoid that kind of publicity, but I never thought it would happen here!" Sarah blurted out before she realized what she had just said. "Ohh! I wasn't supposed to reveal that!" Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide with horror.

"What's the matter?" Lissa asked. "Are you all right?"

"I...I...I'm supposed to go back home at summer's end." Sarah gulped. "That was what we agreed on."

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand."

"You told me that you have had an overprotective brother. Well, so you know what that feels like. I'm not really supposed to talk about this, but I suppose it would be all right here since no one here really knows us." Sarah began. "About five years ago, my oldest sister Rachael was courted then married by a fine looking gentleman from Marseille. He was an overseer for an importing business. We were happy for them, though my father had a few qualms about it. We thought it was just because he was having a hard time letting go of his oldest daughter.

'Two years ago, they found out they were expecting. We were thrilled. Then six months later...'" Sarah stopped. Lissa waited for her to continue. "Six months later, Rachael's husband disappeared. Nobody could find him. My father had his connections and made inquiries all over. Three months later, we finally found news of him. He had embezzled his company and fled to far off countries, in search of riches and gold, he said. The shock of the truth brought on my sister's baby instantly. We have a sweet baby niece, Angela. She's the cutest thing ever! But that man left my sister with absolutely nothing! He abandoned her and her baby! His own wife and child! My father was outraged. Rachael was so hurt from being betrayed by a man who said that he loved her. Our family name is well known in several parts of Paris. Papa departed to personally find the blackguard and confront him but he didn't find him face to face. My father has arranged for a quiet divorce, but Rachael has been left with a broken heart. Papa and Mother have taken her and the baby back into our home, but Rachael hates social gatherings because of the gossip.'"

"I don't blame her." Lissa shook her head. "It wasn't your sister's fault!"

"Yes, well...rumors feed on juicy half-truths." Sarah muttered.

" _So_ true!" Lissa agreed. She had definitely seen her share of unfounded prejudices in this small-minded town over Belle and Maurice.

"We love having them with us, especially Angela." Sarah slightly smiled. "But we've all been effected by this scandal. I've been begging my father for a year to let me travel. It's not as if we can't afford it. But both he and my mother are afraid I'll be taken advantage of too. There's a young gentleman in the law firm that serves under my papa. Hansel is his name. He's the man about town, and the ladies really like him. But I find him very conceited. He goes after me all the time. It's really annoying. He only likes me for my looks. I mistakenly overheard him one time at one of our dinner parties, talking about how I was so attractive, and how fine I would make _him_ look in the newspapers and everything once he married me. I don't even like him!"

Lissa was quiet. Man, was she ever grateful that Gaston was changed now! This story felt awfully familiar. Just hearing Sarah's story fired her admiration for her brother's humble choices now. But the too real memories of him being a dimwitted, selfish jerk were running through her mind right now.

"Hansel has asked for my father's permission to court me, but I told my father that I would not appreciate it. He respects my choice, but insists that I should marry someone like Hansel, to insure my future. My mother has begged me to, but I cannot marry a man I do not love! That's why the significance of this trip is so heavy. Please understand, my parents love me and only want what's best for me! They only want me to be taken care of. But, I do not agree with how they are handling it.

'Papa made me an offer. I am to travel wherever I please and see far off places, for a whole year. All under the watchful eye of my cousin Madame Amelia. Papa and Mother expect me to find a man to love me in that time. I've told them you can't make love happen! I believe they already know that, but they are so scared I'll end up like my sister. If I return home at summer's end without a true love, then...then I am to marry Hansel, whether I want to or not!'"

"That doesn't sound fair." Lissa shook her head. "No disrespect intended for your parents, but...that would be such a painful compromise!"

"I have no choice." Sarah groaned. "My father did tell me that he knew I'd be upset with that arrangement, but also that Mother insisted and begged him so hard to do it, that this was the easiest way he could deal with it. I was upset. But Mother is absolutely paranoid that I will fall for the wrong man. And when I say wrong, she means that I'll end up impoverished. She wants me to marry someone with a high social reputation so that I'll be 'safe'."

"What do _you_ want?" Lissa asked.

"I want to marry someone I love, _for love!_ Someone who is kind, thoughtful, not puffed up. Someone humble, and makes a name for himself through his hard work and integrity, _not_ because his father is on the board of directors!" Sarah finished with a loud gasp. She stared at the floor with a guilty face, but by the way her shoulders were slightly rising up and down, it was obvious that she was emotionally relieved to have shared this difficult secret with _someone!_

"I'm sorry." Lissa said quietly. "Who knows? Maybe you _will_ find true love!"

"I think it's a very unwise thing to tempt fate like that."

"But, you never know." Lissa persisted. "God knows your heart. And He knows what is best for you. Maybe things will work out in the end. A lot can happen between now and summer!"

"I suppose it's possible." Sarah sighed. "Lissa, please don't tell anyone else about this! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! But, it just slipped out."

"It's okay. I won't." Lissa promised. "Besides, you looked more relaxed that it _slipped out."_

"I am." Sarah smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Adam scoured the entire village looking for his wife. He hoped that he could make her feel better! He finally found Maurice. "Maurice? Have you seen Belle?" He asked.

"No, Adam. I have not." Maurice shook his head sadly. "I am not appreciative at how she was treated today, though I've come to understand it's not the first time. Pere Robert and I are trying to salvage what is left of the book shipment. Thankfully, the foolish lads only managed to get their hands on a few books. Most of the others are unharmed."

"I've looked everywhere for her. Where could she be?" Adam sighed in exasperation.

"Perhaps try our old cottage?" Maurice suggested.

"Brilliant!" Adam exclaimed. "Thank you, Maurice." _Of course! If Belle was sad and needed to get away to think, where else would she go to clear her mind but the old home where she was raised? The home of her father who has taught her so much!_ Adam briskly marched on to find and console his saddened wife.


	41. Chapter 41 New Things to Come

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope everyone had a good holiday together. We were blessed with a lovely white snow. The last time we had a good one on Christmas Day was in 2009. I received** _ **four**_ **BATB gifts, including the 2018 live-action calendar,** _ **Lost in a Book**_ **novel,** _ **AND**_ **the Disney shirt I wanted of Belle/Gaston with a large text, "I'd Rather Be Reading"! I wanted that shirt so bad, but our local Disney store doesn't always carry the outfits I want! My sister found it and I nearly screeched in the store.** **Had a delightful time this morning opening presents with my family.**

 **How many people asked me to include a heart-to-heart talk between Gaston and Adam? Well, it was already planned! It's in here. Hope you like it. Loved writing the bantering between them. Some Belle/Adam fluff too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adam was directed to Belle and Maurice's old cottage and quickly found it. He marched up the steps and listened close to the door. He didn't hear anything. "Belle?" He called softly. "Belle, it's all right. It's Adam." Belle didn't answer, so Adam quietly let himself in and listened for her voice.

Belle's wailing led Adam down to the basement, to Maurice's old workshop. It was vacant now. Adam saw his wife sitting on the floor, huddled against the wall, hugging her knees and hiding her face. She was sobbing. "Belle." Adam said gently and came to her side. He was alarmed at the sight of her crying so hard. He had never seen her weep like this. She just couldn't stop crying. "Belle? It's me." He said softly, touching her arm. "It's all right."

"Oh...Adam...I'm sorry." Belle blubbered without raising her head. "I must look a sight! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Shh. It's okay, my darling." Adam whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear and rubbing her neck. "Someone hurt your feelings, and it's not a crime to show your emotions."

Adam was right. Belle's feelings _had_ been hurt, excruciatingly. Just when she'd thought she'd won the villagers' support to help children, the ring leader of the protestors had once again tried to dismantle her efforts. It wasn't fair! "I'm such a failure!" Belle cried out.

"You have never failed at anything, Belle." Adam smiled.

"I'll always be just an outsider, an odd girl who likes to read and sinfully won't ever fit in. All I wanted to do was help children! Is that such an unforgivable sin!?"

"Of course not."

"I can't stand the unreasonableness of some people." Belle moaned. She opened her mouth to say something else, but only succeeded in crying again. "Oh, Adam..." Adam put his arm around her and pulled her into himself. Her head leaned down on his strong chest and her shoulders shook with sobbing. Adam closely embraced her and kissed her wet face.

"That's because you are decent and caring, and kind." He assured her. "I saw your father before I found you here. He said that most of the books are still safe." Belle's face shot up at that news.

"He did?"

"Yes. And the headmaster is leaving, this time for good!" Adam growled with satisfaction. Belle let out a heavy sigh of relief. This time, she would not defend that horrid man. She continued to cry, but her breathing wasn't so shaky now. "That cheered you up a little, did it?"Adam smirked down at her.

"Uhm...yes." Belle nodded sheepishly.

"That's my Belle." Adam cupped her chin and kissed her lips. She straightened up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in return, slinked his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Adam." She sniffled.

"You're welcome, my love." Adam grunted with his deep voice. They kissed. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too." Belle buried her nose on his collarbone.

"And I love you too." Adam smiled, pressing his hand over her stomach. Belle smiled warmly. Adam engulfed her closely up against him and let himself fall back onto the floor, Belle on top of him.

"Adam!" Belle exclaimed. "We must not be doing this."

"Why not?"

"We're the rulers."

"So? We're married, aren't we? There's nobody here."

" _Adam,"_ Belle shook her head, "What if someone spots us?"

"My funny girl." Adam rolled his eyes. "Who's gonna see us? This place is empty. Which means we have it all to ourselves." Belle grinned and they tweaked noses.

"Ah, there you two are!" Maurice's amused voice interrupted them from the stairs. Belle quickly jumped back to her feet. Adam scrambled to sit up. "I thought I might find you here."

"We were just leaving, Papa." Belle insisted.

"So I see." Maurice crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We...didn't know you were there." Adam sputtered, his face hot with embarrassment.

"You're a pitiful liar, lad." Maurice grinned. "Belle, are you all right, my dear?" He asked with concern.

"I am now, Papa." Belle nodded with a sigh. Maurice could see her face was still freshly red from shedding tears. He handed her his handkerchief and she gratefully wiped her eyes.

"The rest of the books are safe, Belle." Maurice told her. "And Pere Robert has the boys gathered in the church. He's sent for their parents." Belle nodded.

"Well, come along." Adam grabbed her hand. "The kingdom's school teacher has some extra new students to prepare for." Belle's face lit up. More children to teach, being useful, that made her feel much better.

"By the way, how is the young lady?" Adam asked with concern.

"I do not know." Maurice shook his head. He and Adam filled Belle in on what had happened to Sarah. Belle's face grew hot with anger, and this time she felt satisfaction that Adam had sacked the headmaster.

* * *

Maurice and Adam escorted Belle back to the church. By then, the guilty lads were shamefully lined up, sitting glumly on the steps and their parents were there, giving them an earful. The first thing Belle did was check the rest of her books, to make sure they were still intact. Thankfully, most of them were. The boys were made to apologize to their princess, and told that they would be punished with many extra chores to make up for their parents having to pay for the ruined primers. The boys were also told that from now on, they would attend school at the castle seeing as Belle was their new teacher. As they were getting ready to head back to the castle, Agathe walked up to Belle and handed her the _ruined_ books. They were as good as new! Belle was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say. "I found some extra ones." Agathe just smiled then walked away.

Adam ordered the headmaster to be kept under lock and key all night, then that he was to pack his things and depart at first light. Adam was personally going to see that his instructions were carried out to the letter! Lissa came back to them, then they left.

* * *

When Gaston found out what the headmaster had done, he was angry. "That poor girl was unjustly handled on _my_ account!" He snarled when he was left alone. "It's all my fault. I knew something bad would happen. I should've just stayed out of her life entirely!" After that, he pushed himself harder when he worked out, to relieve his gallon of frustration.

Sarah pondered endlessly on what her new friend Lissa had shared with her about Gaston. It hadn't been what Sarah had expected, but she now found herself growing increasingly curious. She chided herself, telling herself that this wasn't the kind of man her parents would approve of. But then she remembered how he had treated her, with the utmost chivalry and how Lissa had said that now he was a very decent chap. Sarah was dying to get to know his true colors even more. She also felt half guilty but so relieved to have shared her family's secret with someone else. Plus, she was most curious about Belle's background. Belle was unlike any princess she'd ever read about, or expected to meet!

* * *

It was a couple days before New Year's. Adam was looking for Belle. He found her in the schoolhouse. She was moving desks. "Belle! Stop that." Adam scolded and hurried to her side. He grabbed the desk for her.

"I'm fine." Belle told him.

"You shouldn't be moving heavy stuff around in your condition." Adam said seriously. "I mean it, Belle. Overworking could cause complications."

"I thought you didn't know much about pregnant women." Belle teased.

"I know _some_ things." Adam rolled his eyes. "I _do_ read books after all." Truth was, he'd been studying everything he could about women's pregnancies so he'd know what to expect and how to help his little wife. "What are you doing in here anyway? School isn't for another five days, and you should be resting."

"Well, like you said, we're going to have some new students." Belle replied. "I was trying to figure out the best way to seat all of them comfortably."

"Why didn't you tell me? I can order some new desks right away!" Adam exclaimed, eager to help.

"Well, I thought that if we moved them right next to each other, then two students could share the seat and there would be more walking space in here." Belle explained.

"Aren't you the clever one?" Adam smiled warmly. "Oh dear. But what if they don't like each other? Did you think of that?"

"If that's the case, then they can sit with someone else." Belle shrugged casually.

"Well, why don't you let me give you a hand?" Adam suggested.

"All right." Belle smiled.

* * *

Lissa was busy with working on her book. She'd gotten feedback from Belle and the children. The children liked the story and had even started drawing their own pictures of how they imagined it playing out, then gave them to Lissa. It warmed her heart that her story was being enjoyed by others, even though not even published yet! Maurice had offered to do the illustrations for her, to which she'd happily consented. She would be honored to have a man she respected so much, to have his work exposed in her endeavor. She corresponded with the agent from the publishing house, and updated him on her progress. She just hoped that when she sent the next draft in that it would be acceptable!

* * *

Gaston was impatiently pacing back and forth in his cell. He really wanted to talk to Adam and didn't feel he could wait much longer. Surprisingly, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. And even more surprising, they were a man's! Gaston's hunter ears had grown accustomed to and learned whose step was whose when he was visited. This visitor was definitely not Lissa. Gaston's eyebrows rose when he saw Adam standing there. "Your Highness." He bowed his head. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to have a talk with you. Do you mind if I come in?" Adam asked dryly.

"Uhh...I guess not." Gaston shrugged suspiciously. Adam let himself in and closed the door, sealing himself inside by mistake. "You intend on staying in here, do you?" Gaston raised his eyebrows.

Adam covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. "What a dolt I am!" He groaned. "Now, I'll have to wait for someone to come find me and let me out."

"Well, then you're in good company." Gaston snickered, crossing his arms. "I do only hope my presence no longer makes you feel _contaminated!"_

"Don't be funny." Adam grumbled.

"This is _my_ room after all." Gaston teased him. "I don't know exactly about having my private space so invaded."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll be as brief as possible." Adam retorted. Then a grin formed on his face. "So, how do you like it up here?"

"It's drab, and demeaning." Gaston muttered. Then he looked Adam in the face. "Very _humbling."_

" _Very."_ Adam nodded. "But, you haven't complained much about it."

"I _could,_ very easily! But the truth is, I understand why I'm in here. I put myself here."

"You're right. You have. Just like I was the one who brought the curse on myself. It wasn't my father, though he influenced it! But I was responsible for my own actions. And I chose selfishly, with disastrous consequences."

"Sounds like someone I know." Gaston sighed.

"I've been watching you, Captain." Adam said seriously. "You haven't manipulated us into treating you better than a prisoner."

"But you _have_ treated me better than a prisoner! Better than I would've gotten in some slum jail far away. I don't have much to complain about, really."

"Well, I'm glad to see you haven't taken our generosity for granted." Adam gave a grin. "It's been mostly Belle and Maurice's doing than it has been mine. They're very kind people."

"Can't argue with that." Gaston said fondly.

"Captain, I have a proposition for you." Adam said. Gaston was all ears. "You are still a prisoner here for the crimes you've committed. And that will be until your sentence is up. But, since you have been very well behaved, I thought of having you do some work around here. It would give you some socialization, you could get some time outdoors, and it would, err... _humble_ you more, in a good way. What do you think?" Gaston only blinked. For once in his outspoken life, he was rendered speechless. Adam couldn't possibly know what had been restlessly clawing through his mind! "Cat got your tongue?" Adam grinned playfully.

"Your Highness, I...I..." Gaston shook his head. "That is exactly what I've been waiting and hoping to discuss with you! It's been on my mind for some time. I would gladly like to do some work for you."

"Good." Adam said with satisfaction. "You will be assigned specific duties that you will be required to fulfill. If you finish thoroughly, you can earn yourself some certain 'privileges'. If you're lazy and a troublemaker, I'll just shut you up right back in here till you sentence ends. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes." Gaston said eagerly. "When can I start?"

"In a few days, after the New Year begins." Adam said. "But you must promise me not to run away, or I'll have the law after you!"

"I give you my word." Gaston said confidently. He patted his abs. "I think I've been filling out a little too much around the middle from being cooped up in here. My youthful biceps are just going to waste. I'm sure some hard work outside will get me back in shape in no time."

"I can guarantee you it will!" Adam laughed. They both chuckled. "Belle tells me you're good with horses. I think we'll start you off working in the stables and taking care of the horses."

"That sounds perfect." Gaston sighed happily. "I do like to be around horses, and it's not work I'm exactly unfamiliar with."

"Excellent. Then we have a deal?"

"You've got it." Gaston smiled, shaking Adam's hand.

"Are you married?" Adam asked him curiously. Gaston stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Of course not!" He shook his head. "I figured you would've known that by now. No." He said more softly. "No, I am not married. It's not that I wouldn't like to be, but it's for the best, and it is probably a blessed event that no woman is the unfortunate victim of a lifetime with me! I, uh..." Gaston cleared his throat and hung his head shamefully, "I've had my share of female _companionship,_ but never true love."

"You're not the only one." Adam sighed. "Long before Belle came, I used to look to women for pleasure too. I wouldn't let anyone less than attractive even in my castle! I only allowed the most eye-pleasing females to my parties. That's how the whole curse started." Gaston listened with great interest. Well, he had one score higher than Adam: at least at his tavern, people could come and go as they pleased. At least he wasn't so conceited that he mandated eligible passes to enter his tavern!

"You say that's how the curse started." Gaston mentioned, anxious for him to continue.

"Yes. It was the night of one of my balls. An unexpected intruder arrived, seeking shelter from the bitter storm." Adam explained slowly and dismally. His memories of that night were still dark. "She offered me a single, beautiful red rose as a gift, in exchange for a warm place to sleep. The woman was a mere beggar, and not much to look at...with the eyes. As I said, I only let those I deemed pretty enough into my castle." Adam squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head. "Repulsed by her haggard appearance, I scoffed at her generous gift and turned her away."

 _I would've done the same thing,_ Gaston frowned guiltily. _I've never been a favorite among filthy hags. But it's so different to see it for the first time from their perspective!_

"But she warned me not to be deceived by appearances." Adam's fierce blue eyes darted around him suspiciously, as if he was actually afraid the enchantress was lurking nearby, listening. "When I dismissed her again, the old woman's appearance melted away...to reveal a beautiful enchantress!"

Gaston shuddered. "I can't imagine! That must have been terrifying." _Especially knowing you provoked her!_

"It was." Adam grimaced. "I'll never forget it as long as I breathe. The ladies fled in terror. I tried to apologize and begged her for forgiveness, but it was too late. Much too late! For she had seen that there was no love in my heart. As punishment, she transformed me into a hideous beast, and cast a powerful spell on this castle and all who lived here."

"That must have been so humiliating." Gaston said sympathetically. He could relate a little, having his reputation blackened and his glory stripped away from him.

"Humiliating isn't the word for it." Adam corrected him.

"No, of course not." Gaston said. "But the spell was broken this summer. How?"

"The rose the enchantress had offered me was truly an enchanted rose. The terms were, if I could learn to love another human being and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, the consequences was eternal damnation as a beast...forever!"

"You must have felt so hopeless."

"I did. And I took it out on my staff. My family, really." Adam slightly smiled. "My servants are more than staff. They're all the family I've ever known! You see, my father was a cruel, egotistical man. My mother was an angel. When I lost her, when she died from scarlet fever, my father...rather, _the king_ immediately began brainwashing me into what a 'proper' prince should be. I became just like him. My servants continued to look after me, even after the curse. They showered me with kindness, and love, and even encouragement. But all I did was throw it right back into their faces! But they never quit on me! Somehow they managed to live every day to the best of their ability, endlessly yearning to be human again yet making the best of their time. They still lived, and I just drifted along."

"That's what I feel like I'm doing right now. Just drifting." Gaston sighed. The men didn't even realize that they were both sitting down on the ground.

"Well, any way, that's my excuse for being a horrible, disreputable friend." Adam sighed heavily. He hadn't planned to go on a long spiel, it had just poured out.

"Well, at least you had friends to try to keep you on track." Gaston huffed. "At least you knew how you got to be where you were. I'm not exactly sure where I even started!"

"Oh, a real rebel, huh?" Adam chuckled.

"I wasn't a rebel." Gaston groaned. "And that wasn't funny. My father wasn't the most kind head of the house, not at all like Maurice!"

"I don't know if I've ever known any father like Maurice!" Adam agreed fondly.

"My father was a very proud man. His main concern in life was what people thought and said about him. Unfortunately, I inherited that weakness. It's poisoned me!" Gaston winced. "My mother was just the opposite. She was humble, and kind. She reached out to others and taught my sister to do the same. I loved her dearly, but at times I felt she was trying to make a sissy out of me.

'My father was a hard man to please. He wasn't abusive, but he was hard and stern. He was more severe with me than he was with Lissa, I suppose because she was his only little girl. She also knew ways to persuade him when she wanted something, or make him change his mind about things. I guess it's a female thing. But the only time I felt that he was proud of me was when I learned how to shoot and became a good hunter. He gave me this ring. It's always been my most prized possession. One time I took Lissa hunting with me because she begged and begged. I gave my word I would bring her back safely. She was just a little kid then. We ran into some trouble: I sprained my ankle and she ended up with poison ivy-which was my fault, really-. But my father was furious. He took my ring away and said I'd never get it back till my twenty-first birthday.'"

"Ouch." Adam grimaced. "That must have really got your goat."

"Did it ever! He was reluctant when he gave it to me." Gaston said sadly. "But when he said I was unworthy of it, I...I knew from that moment forward I would never be like him. I despised him and I took my anger out on my sister. I wanted it to be her fault. But she felt sorry for me and convinced the old man to give me back my ring." Gaston's face became dumb-struck as a reality pressed in on him.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked.

"Huh?" Gaston puffed. _I've never thanked her for that! Oh, that was years ago. She's probably forgotten about it by now! I hope._ "After that, I became a little more difficult for my mother to raise."

"A _little?"_ Adam teased. Gaston shot him a look. "On a more serious note, did you and your father ever patch things up?"

"No. When I was fifteen, he was murdered one night, on his way to do business in another village. He was killed by thieves. I...I wasn't too sorry about it."

"Mph." Adam nodded. "What happened to your mother?"

Gaston's face fell even more, numerous negative emotions and thoughts streaking it: grief, shame, longing, guilt. "She died." He said quietly. "Influenza. Only a couple short months before the war ended. I was off fighting in the army when it happened. Lissa was left all alone to witness Mother's passing."

"That must have been so rough, on both of you." Adam said sympathetically. He knew what it was like to lose a dear mother, and not having the best father. But at least he'd gotten to tell his mother goodbye! At least he'd been there at her side! Gaston had not. Adam couldn't help feeling bad for him. He'd had no idea just how much the two of them were alike! Their childhood and life experience similarities were ironic!

"It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." Gaston mumbled, looking down at the floor. "But when I returned, I acted like my sister's grief was no big deal, that mine was more important and special, and deserved more sympathy because I hadn't been there! All these years, I secretly resented Lissa for being with Mother when she passed away."

"I suppose that's understandable."

"But I was so wrong! After that, I became so controlling. I acted as if everyone owed me royal treatment and I demanded it one way or another. Especially from Lefou and Lissa. I treated my sister like a bond servant instead of my own flesh and blood! I promised her that I'd take care of her. I trampled on her and treated her no better than a mutt."

"But I'm sure her grief was just as painful as yours." Adam spoke up defensively. "Watching a loved one wither away, being helpless to stop it, and watching their life slip away before your eyes is an insidious pain."

Gaston had tears in his eyes now. He looked directly at the kind prince. "Recent events opened my eyes to that. All these years she felt like I'd not only rubbed my grief in her face, but tossed hers aside as if it didn't matter. That was one of the cruelest things I'd ever done to her, and looking back now, I realize that that's when my haughty lordship in our home began. She used to try to bring me down a peg or two to get my attention. Now she is so supportive. I don't deserve her."

"Mmm-hmm." Adam chuckled. "Lumiere has always been the eternal optimist in this place, no matter what! To think I treated him so callously when he was nothing but kind. He didn't flatter me. In fact, Lumiere has always told me the truth, cold or pleasant. But either way, he's always encouraged me to not give up and hold on to hope. Even when I did give up, Lumiere never did."

Gaston smiled fondly. "He _is_ a bit of a dreamer, isn't he?" He snickered. "Lefou has always been my shadow, through the fun times and the bad. Sadly, most of the time I treated him more like a personal convenience than a friend. He has such a kind way with him that makes people feel better."

"No wonder he and Lumiere get along so well."

Both men laughed. "I knew that so I took advantage of it. Poor Lefou. Dear Lefou. He forgave me so easily for being a bully. How did he do it? Unfortunately, he flattered me more than was proper because he knew that's what kept me in a civil mood.

'One thing he's often used to cheer me up is memories of my war days. Normal men shudder going back to those memories but I relished in it because it gave me a sense of control, and praise. It gave me a hollow victory that I had accomplished and excelled in something that my father never had. But because I did do such a good job, I felt I deserved fun. I looked to women for that 'fun', particularly...widows. Belle is such a smart girl. She subconsciously got whiff of my womanizing stench and steered clear of me as much as possible. She's lucky to have you!'"

"No, _I'm_ blessed to have _her!"_ Adam declared passionately. "I was so rude and coarse when I first met her. That girl fought me back fire with fire. But even under that feisty spirit, she let her kindness take over. The night I made her my prisoner, she ventured to the forbidden West Wing and was awestruck by the enchanted rose. I lost it and told her to leave, which she did gladly."

"I don't blame her." Gaston said.

"But I followed her. A pack of wolves pursued her and Philippe, then she found herself in a really bad spot, but I stepped in and fought them off. However, I did not turn up unscathed. It was the perfect opportunity. She could have escaped, as I was in no condition to go after her. I was shocked when she came to my side and helped me back to the castle! She didn't leave me! Ooo, we bickered back and forth while she tended me. I...I wasn't a good patient. But she stayed, to help _me!_ I couldn't figure her out. I suppose you could say that was the beginning of our friendship."

Gaston listened unhappily. He'd always known Belle was different. But now he _finally_ understood what Lefou meant by 'dignity' when he'd tried to explain why Belle didn't make a fool of herself to gain Gaston's favor. Granted, Gaston hadn't been _entirely_ wrong about her dignity, it _was_ outrageously attractive. But at the time, he'd had absolutely no clue how to appreciate it. Belle had been right in rejecting him. Well, it was his loss, but it was his own fault. He hung his head. "That's Belle for you." He whispered. "Belle has dignity, that's for sure. I admire that...now." He said. "But when I pursued her, I didn't know the first thing about it or how to treat it. I thought I knew what women wanted, but I never took the time to truly get to know them, the _proper_ way." His face grew hot.

"Neither did I, till she came along." Adam admitted.

"I deserve to be in here." Gaston bit his lip. "Every rotten deed I've done has caught up with me and cost me my freedom. I just wish that I had had enough sense to see possible consequences ahead, then I wouldn't have done any of this!"

"I understand." Adam said tenderly. "I really do! That's exactly what the curse did to me. But wishing things had been different did not make them different. The past is already done. We can't change it. But we can learn from our bad choices and make better ones now, so that the future will be good, for everyone's concern!"

Gaston met Adam's eyes again. "Thank you, Your Highness. You're right. I've lost people's respect. I can never get it back. I'm just so scared, of blundering my life again, when I get out of here!"

Adam gripped his shoulder. "You can't do it, _alone!_ And creating a shell for yourself in this cell will only hinder you from having any kind of life again. Don't shut out kindness when it's offered to you. You'll only end up hurting those around you even more, but especially yourself!"

"You've given me a lot to think about. You've been very kind to me. I hope someday you can forgive me for what I've done, and that maybe we can become friends."

"I'll _think_ about it." Adam warned him, with a friendly smile. He didn't like being rushed. "But, if you prefer, you may call me Adam."

Gaston smiled, shaking his hand. "And you can call me Gaston. That 'captain' business-coming from _you-_ makes me sound like an..." he stopped himself short before saying 'old man'.

"A what?" Adam prodded curiously.

"It's not important." Gaston shook his head.

"Well, I think I've taken up enough of your time." Adam said, rising to his feet. "I'll leave you alone now."

Gaston half-wished he'd stay. He truly felt that he'd found a new friend, a kindred spirit of sort, who _did_ understand _exactly_ how he felt ridden with guilt for his past life! Neither of them would've guessed such a thing possible before, but now it was undeniable! "Thank you for talking with me."

"You're welcome." Adam said warmly. He turned toward the door, forgetting that he'd locked himself in.

"Looks like you're stuck here." Gaston smirked. "Pity, isn't it?"

* * *

Belle had been on the dungeon stairway when she'd heard their voices. She'd listened intently, and her heart burned in pride and an insatiable love for her husband all the more! He was truly proud of him. She didn't make her presence known until she heard Adam's crotchety hollering to be let out and she couldn't help laughing. When she appeared, she grinned with her fists on her hips. "Well, well, well. Locked yourself in, did you?"

" _Yes."_ Adam rolled his eyes. "It was stupid, but it's already done. Would kindly let me out?"

"Oh?" Belle gave him the fish eye. "You reckon you've paid your debt to society?"

" _Belle..."_ Adam gritted his teeth.

"Oh, I don't know. You two men seem to be having such a good time, and getting along so well. I'd just hate to break up your time together." Belle teased. Adam pursed his lips while Gaston sat back in the corner, snorting.

" _Are you going to let me out?"_ Adam gave her the look.

"Oh, all right." Belle sighed heavily and opened the door.

" _Thank you!"_ Adam turned his nose up.

" _You're welcome."_ Belle retorted back with a stubborn smile. "Hope you're doing alright, Gaston."

"I am! Thank you, Belle." Gaston politely nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you." Belle tickled Adam's chin. He growled in extreme embarrassment. Belle descended, giggling.

"Don't pay any attention to her!" Adam glared at Gaston when he saw him smirking.

"Well, don't look at _me._ She's _your_ wife!" He declared innocently.

"I'll see _you_ later."

"You know, it's such a lovely day. You don't suppose, I could possibly..."

"Oh, no you don't, _pretty boy!_ " Adam narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not getting off that easy."

Gaston 'pouted', rising to his feet with his fists on his hips. "Oh, is that so? Fine." He muttered in mock disgust. "Have it your own way then, _Fancy Pants!"_

"Don't worry." Adam said cockily. "I will!" And he shut the cell door.

Gaston flopped down on his cot. "Ahh. Finally! Some peace and quiet!" He hollered sarcastically, plenty loud enough for the prince to hear.

"Now why did you have to go and do a thing like that to me?" Adam pouted to Belle when he met her on the landing of the grand staircase. Belle just grinned wryly and wormed her way close to him.

"I was only fooling with you." She said.

"It was so embarrassing!" Adam huffed.

"But I'm proud of you." Belle said. Adam looked at her, confused.

"You are?"

"Yes. I heard everything. That was very kind of you, Adam." Belle kissed his cheek.

Adam slinked his arm around her waist. "Well...thank you." He muttered, struggling to keep up a peeved face and failing miserably. Belle chuckled. She so loved it when he acted that way.

* * *

"Gaston? Will you please do me a favor?" Lissa asked him later that day.

" _What_ is it?" Gaston replied suspiciously.

"I'm not going to ask you to stop killing animals by hunting." Lissa reassured him.

"Whew! I'm glad to hear that." Gaston puffed in relief.

"What I _am_ asking is, when you aim from now on, please...would you _please not_ shoot creatures in the liver?" Lissa moaned.

"Isn't that kind of a silly request?"

"No!" Lissa shook her head. "Deliberately trying to make them suffer is so cold-hearted. Please, please just shoot them in the heart and get it over with."

"Lissa..." Gaston half-grinned.

"Please?"

Gaston rolled his eyes and shook his head. "All right, all right." He complied reluctantly. "If it'll make you happy."

"Oh, thank you!"

* * *

New Year's Eve arrived before people realized the time! There was a large celebration in the village that night. But this time, Lissa stayed at the castle with her brother and so did Lefou. Sarah wanted to come along, but felt it would be so awkward. At the stroke of midnight, fireworks cheered and danced in the air. Lissa and Lefou were up in the dungeon, outside Gaston's cell, with hot chocolate. At the stroke of midnight, they raised their mugs to ring in the new year. "To family and dear friends!" Lefou announced.

"And second chances." Gaston sighed.

"To a brand new year, with new beginnings and new chances!" Lissa gushed. "I say, let's make the best of it every chance we get!"

"Yeah." Gaston whispered solemnly, sipping his drink.

* * *

 **Agathe keeps a low profile when Adam is around. And YES! The headmaster is gone!**


	42. Chapter 42 It's Going Around

**Happy New Year, everybody! Hope 2018 is good for you. I will try to get up a chapter about Jesse's story. Thanks for the reminder, Guest! Love for Lissa, and Gaston? Well, we shall see. Have to keep reading!**

 **I am so anxious to post the spring into summer chapters because I have so much plot that I'm currently working on! But I cannot do that, because I'd be getting _WAY_ ahead of myself and this story would be messed up. So, I must wait until it's time. **

**Thankfully, it hasn't happened here much, but winter is usually the time of year for colds, the flu, other viruses, and stomach bugs. So, some of our friends are going to be a little under the weather. Wrote this chapter for you readers who might be going through the same thing right now. Hope it cheers you up.**

 **A little Adam/Belle fluff Cogsworth/Clothilde...? I wouldn't exactly call it fluff!**

* * *

Gaston's first day out of the cell to do community service for Adam was a breath of fresh air! Yes, he was still bound to remain in jail, but at least now he could be active, _outdoors,_ and do something useful with his life! His eyes lit up, his heart fluttered zealously, and he inhaled deeply of the fresh, chilly January air as it kissed his face. He was thankful he hadn't been shaving of late, for the charcoal gray whiskers on his face assisted with keeping his face from being _entirely_ bitten with cold. Magnifique whinnied eagerly when Gaston came to him, and the hunter relished in the warm stable scent. "Hello, old friend." He greeted his steed happily. "We're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

It did indeed feel so amazing to vigorously put his strong muscles back to work. He was getting to know the workmen on the grounds too, and told them wild stories, only this time they were more for giving the fellows a laugh rather than bragging himself up. The guys were growing to like him. Adam, Belle, Maurice, and Lissa were very pleased to see Gaston's work ethics. He labored very hard, which brought an incredible sense of satisfaction at night when he flopped down onto his cot-coat, boots, and all-for a well deserved good-night's rest.

But, being exhausted from sweating and laboring in the cold had a downside. When he was very tired, Gaston didn't like to be disturbed, or hindered from getting to his hot bath and welcome bed. He became grouchy at times. He didn't mean to be unkind, and always felt bad afterward.

One day, Adam had told Gaston that he should spruce himself, his clothes, and room up as it was beginning to smell like a stable. "What does he expect? I _work_ in the stable!" Gaston told Lissa. "It doesn't exactly smell like a flower emporium, you know."

Lissa chuckled casually. "Well, look at it this way." She grinned. "At least it's in the cold, where the clear, chilly air pretty much drowns it out. Not like in the stifling summer when every scent heavily fills every nostril!" Gaston's eyes widened at that thought. After that remark, he wasn't sure he was looking forward to summer anymore!

* * *

It all started with little Chip. He usually enjoyed playing with the schoolchildren during recess, but on Tuesday, he felt glum and didn't run around like the rest. He'd also had the sniffles. Belle came out of the schoolhouse and noticed he wasn't playing. "Why, Chip. How come you're not having the fun with the others?" She asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Chip mumbled. Belle sat down beside him.

"But that's not like you. Did someone say something to offend you?" Belle prodded.

"No." Chip moaned, then coughed a little.

"Chip, do you feel unwell?" Belle felt his forehead. "Chip, I think you should go inside to your mother and have her put you to bed. I'm afraid you're sick."

"I don't want to go to bed!" Chip shook his head.

"But rest is the best thing for you." Belle told him encouragingly. "Come, I'll take you myself." She took his hand and led him back to the castle. Belle had noticed too that a few of her other students had seemed solemn with little coughs and sniffles. Mrs. Potts immediately sent Chip to bed and settled him with hot tea and fluffed pillows behind him.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Potts told Belle gratefully.

"It's all right. I hope he feels better soon." Belle replied.

That night, Cogsworth was more grumpy than usual and complained a lot of a headache, plus he was coughing. Clothilde tended him and very sternly forced elixir down his throat. He grumbled that she, with her sharp attitude, was more painful to him than his ailment. Clothilde did not like that at all, and lectured him severely, worse than Belle had when she'd tended the Beast's wolf wounds!

Belle and Adam visited Chip in bed and Belle brought him a rose. After dinner, Lissa visited him for a while, and Jesse accompanied her. _Aww, poor little fellow,_ She thought. "Chip, would you like me to read to you?" Lissa offered.

"Please." Chip nodded. "Can you read me the story about David and Belamy?"

"Again? You like that one, don't you?" Lissa chuckled.

"Mmm-hmm." Chip agreed.

"Well, all right." Lissa agreed. So, Cogsworth and Chip were both stuck in bed with miserable colds. Everybody just hoped they could prevent it from spreading.

* * *

The next morning, Cogsworth and Chip were still bedridden, miserable with colds. Lissa and Plumette had some errands down in the village. Belle would go but she decided to stay back and tend the castle sickies. Lissa ran into Sarah while she was there. "Belle says you're welcome to visit." Lissa told her. "She'd be happy to ask any questions you have."

"Good." Sarah smiled.

"So, are you getting accustomed to being around here yet?" Lissa asked.

"Of a sort." Sarah shrugged. "I still get stared at and whispered about all the time. I've been trying to make myself useful, helping around the house with Amelia and the girls. It keeps me busy, but I feel like such an ignoramus when I can't do the simplest things, at least not the way they're done here."

"Oh, I'm sure there's something you could do." Lissa said encouragingly.

"Our methods are so different from here, especially since we have maids at our house." Sarah hung her head.

"Don't think of yourself as a dunce!" Lissa told her firmly. "Think of yourself as taking on a new challenge." Sarah slightly smiled.

* * *

Lissa decided to check on her house. Lefou was up on the ladder, hammering down one of the shingles. Jesse barked happily. "Lefou!" Lissa called to him. He turned back and waved, smiling.

"Hey!"

"How are you?"

"Can't complain." Lefou nodded. "And you?"

"Well, we have a couple people who aren't feeling the best." Lissa sighed. "Colds."

"Yeah, it's going around. Some of the people around here are getting it too, especially the school children. How about you?"

" _Busy."_ Lissa said emphatically, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"What are you doing up there?" Lissa asked.

"Patching up a couple holes that were letting the cold air in." Lefou answered.

"Oh. Well, looks like you did a sufficient job." Lissa smiled.

"Would you like to scour the house?"

"If you don't mind." Lissa said.

"Oh, no! Not at all. Give me an excuse to sit down and drink some hot cocoa." Lefou wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Mmm. Sounds delicious." Lissa agreed. Lefou began climbing down the ladder.

"So, how is Gaston doing?"

"Oh, he's doing very well! Gets to be around the horses every day. I think the work is doing him some good. By the time night arrives, he's plum bushed and ready to slumber." Lissa laughed.

"Glad to hear it." Lefou smiled, but slightly stumbled on one of the rungs.

"Be careful!" Lissa warned.

"I'm okay." Lefou said. "I just gotta..." He scrambled to find his footing but lost his balance, and with a shout, he fell to the ground, landing on his side.

"Lefou!" Lissa gasped and hurried to him. "Lefou, are you all right? Can you hear me?" She asked in a rush. Jesse whimpered, nudging his nose under Lefou's arm. Lefou slowly sat up, stunned.

"Ooo." He grimaced.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." Lefou nodded. "Just...got the wind knocked out of me, I guess."

"Stay still. You sure you're not hurt?" Lissa asked with concern.

"I...ahhh!" Lefou groaned.

"What? What is it?"

"My foot." Lefou winced. "Oh, gosh. That hurts!" A sudden, heavy pain ran through his lower leg. And his face was pale from the extreme discomfort he was in.

"It's not broken, is it?" Lissa gulped worriedly.

"I don't know." Lefou said. He slightly wiggled his toes. "No, not broken. But it sure feels mangled."

"Are you hurting anywhere else?" Lissa persisted. She hoped he didn't have any internal damage.

"Not really." Lefou shook his head. "Well, just a couple scrapes and probably a few bruises."

"You need help. Here, take my hand and let's get you inside." Lissa said.

"Nuh-uh!" Lefou shook his head. "Look, thanks for trying to help, Lissa, but you can't possibly get me in the house by yourself. Sorry, but you're just not big enough."

"I'm stronger than I look." Lissa said with her hands on her hips.

"I know." Lefou replied sheepishly. "But, really. We need someone bigger. If my foot is the least bit fractured, one wrong step could cause further injury."

"You're right. I wish Gaston was here! He could easily bring you inside. All right, you stay right there. I'm going to get some help." Lissa told him.

"I can't do much else." Lefou laughed in spite of his pain.

"Oh, right." Lissa chuckled. "Stay with him, boy." She ran to find Dr. Tanner, but he wasn't at his office. She asked around till she saw Matilda.

"I'll be all right, buddy." Lefou patted Jesse's head. "But thanks for sticking with me." Jesse licked his face. A few moments later, neighbors were gathering in the yard, surrounding Lefou and badgering him with questions. Lissa and the doctor returned quickly. Three stronger men helped Lefou to his feet and brought him to the armchair inside the parlor, resting his hurt foot on the ottoman.

Dr. Tanner carefully removed Lefou's shoe, which made him yelp. Then the physician examined his swollen ankle while Lissa brought ice, gauze, and bandages. Jesse rested his head on the arm of the chair, letting Lefou run his hand through his fur. "Well, you'll be glad to know that it isn't broken." Dr. Tanner told Lefou. "But it is sprained and must be elevated and iced. You'll have to avoid putting any weight on it for a week."

"A week! I can't stay in bed for a week!" Lefou argued.

"You don't have much choice. I'll bring you a crutch so you can get around. But absolutely no weight on it till I say so."

Lefou sighed. "But, who's going to do the chores?"

" _I_ will." Agathe smiled as she entered suddenly, surprising everybody. "I will look after him, doctor."

"Good, Agathe. Thank you." Dr. Tanner nodded his approval. "Now, if you ladies would excuse us a for a moment." Lissa and Agathe sidled into the washroom while the physician thoroughly checked Lefou over to make sure he hadn't injured himself worse from his fall. Lissa inspected her home and smiled in approval.

"You and Lefou have done an excellent job looking after the house for us. Thank you." She told Agathe.

"It's a pleasure." Agathe sighed with contentment. "And he's a pleasant team mate to work with. With the exception of excessive ramblings, that is!" Lissa laughed.

"Is there anything I can do for you in return?" Lissa asked.

"Some spare coins would be nice."

"That's _all?"_ Lissa creased her eyebrows. "Don't you need or want anything else?"

"I'm pretty self-sufficient." Agathe smirked. "Money will suffice." Lissa shrugged but complied. When they returned, the doctor was through and left after giving Agathe instructions.

"Are you going to be all right?" Lissa asked.

"I suppose." Lefou moped. "Since I _am_ laid up, and made out to be an invalid for a week, could you do something for me?" He asked dramatically.

"What is it?" Lissa asked suspiciously.

"Well, don't you think a fella _off his feet_ deserves some sort of _pick-me-up_ for being bedridden?" He puffed out his lip pitifully.

"I say it depends on why he was off his feet in the first place." Agathe teased. Lissa laughed.

"What is it you want, Lefou?" She asked.

"Some of Mrs. Potts' cranberry danishes?" Lefou batted his eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Oh, please! Grow up." Agathe shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." Lissa chuckled. "I'll bring them tomorrow if I can."

"Thanks." Lefou sighed happily.

" _If_ you obey the doctor's orders, and follow everything Agathe says." Lissa grinned. "No obeyed rules, no danishes."

"I'll be good. I promise!" Lefou begged.

"I'll make sure that he does." Agathe said with her fists on her hips.

"Hey, Lissa? Thanks. Thank you for helping me." Lefou said.

"You're welcome, my friend. Glad Jesse and I were there." Lissa smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

When Plumette and Lissa returned, Belle informed them that now Madame Garderobe was in bed with a sore throat and horrendous head cold. "Oh, dear." They all sighed. Clothilde was seen huffing and puffing as she stomped toward the grand staircase, her face every bit as sour and tight as when she was a fish monger in the village. Cogsworth's wailing voice could be heard upstairs.

" _Darling! Where is my water? I declare, I am dying of thirst up here!"_ He hollered.

"Pfft!" Clothilde snapped. She glared at the girls. "There is _nothing worse_ in this world, than the convalescing male." She stated sharply, then tromped upstairs. "I'm coming! I'm coming, you old shoehorn!"

The girls all grimaced. "Poor Cogsworth." Belle shook her head.

"I feel more sorry for _him,_ than her." Lissa agreed.

"That is not the way to treat a suffering husband." Plumette added.

* * *

That night, Adam wasn't his usual self. _"Please_ don't tell me you're getting sick too!" Belle groaned.

"Who? Me? Nah. I'm okay. Just tired." Adam smiled wearily. Belle felt his forehead.

"Well, make sure you stay that way." She puffed, relieved that he didn't appear feverish. "I'll be back." She walked up to the dungeon."Hello, Gaston." Belle greeted. "I came to see how you're doing."

"I'm bushed, that's what." Gaston sighed.

"Are you warm enough for the night?"

"Oh, yes. Right now I just want to sleep!" Gaston yawned.

"Well, you certainly earned it." Belle smiled.

" _Your_ husband makes me work like a horse!" Gaston feigned great annoyance.

"Oh, come now. You enjoy it. You know you do." Belle teased.

"Eh." Gaston sighed with another big yawn. And in a couple moments, he was fast asleep, snoring on his cot.

* * *

Dr. Tanner came by the next day to see how everybody was. Maurice had a fever and had to rest from his work, which made him very unhappy but Belle delighted in tending him and making him comfortable. Adam was busy, overseeing the system around the castle and checking on his servants. A handful of them also were under the weather. While checking them out, Dr. Tanner noticed Gaston walking a pair of horses. "Gaston! Bonjour." He greeted.

"Bonjour, Doctor. And how are you?" Gaston smiled.

"Fine. With these colds and fevers going around, my life is busy."

"I see. Poor Lefou!" Gaston exclaimed with sympathy. "Lissa told me what happened to him. Will you send him my regards, the poor fellow?"

"I will do that, yes." Dr. Tanner nodded. "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? This is my new job! Well, at least for as long as I'm here. It's exhausting," Gaston scowled. "It's cold out here, the horses have minds of their own, and my workplace stinks!"

"So I see." Dr. Tanner covered his face to keep from smiling. He could tell Gaston was putting on a facade. The hunter's face was rosy from his labor in the chilled air, his eyes were not filled sadness, and his biceps underneath that thick coat were smiling by the way he handled the horses. "So, aside from that, how are you?"

"Fine. You know me, doc. I _never_ get sick!" Gaston boasted.

"That's...good."

"By the way, when is your new assistant supposed to arrive?" Gaston asked.

"Within a few weeks." Dr. Tanner replied. "He's very young, but his professors have told me that he's an excellent student and a fine surgeon."

"Why would a guy with that good a recommendation choose to work in our backwater town?" Gaston muttered.

"From what I've been told, he's more interested in helping the people farther out who don't have the highly regarded doctors that the city folk have. He really wants to help his patients. I am looking forward to working with him."

"That sounds suitable." Gaston shrugged. "Let's hope that he will be a blessing to this village like you were, and not a curse like you know who..."

"I don't believe that will be the case." Dr. Tanner laughed. He knew who Gaston was referring to.

* * *

Belle was surprised not to find Lissa at all that morning. She knocked on her door. "Lissa? Are you in there?" Belle called.

" _Yes."_ Was the feeble reply. Belle slowly came inside.

"Why, Lissa. What are you doing in bed?" Belle asked in surprise.

"I felt ill when I tried to get up." Lissa groaned. "My head really hurts and my throat burns terribly." Belle felt her forehead.

"Oh no. Not you too." She grimaced.

"I'm afraid so." Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll have Dr. Tanner come up to see you before he leaves." Belle sighed.

"All right. Belle, could you have someone do an errand for me, please?" Lissa asked in a hoarse voice.

"If I can. What is it?"

"Well, Lefou sprained his ankle. And I promised to bring him some cranberry danishes today from Mrs. Potts. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

"Yes. I'll have Lumiere bring them. I'm sure he'll be happy to!"

"Thank you." Lissa smiled.

"Well, you rest. Mrs. Potts will bring you some hot tea, and I'll send the doctor in to look you over." Belle said.

"Okay. How is everyone else?"

"Most of us are fine, but Madame Garderobe, Cogsworth, Papa, and Chip are still in bed."

"Aww. Well, don't become one of them!" Lissa laughed, which made her throat burn worse.

"I have no such intentions." Belle smiled proudly. She went down to the kitchen to speak with Mrs. Potts when Adam stumbled inside from the cold. "Adam." Belle smiled. Adam didn't smile back. His face was flushed and he was coughing. Belle rushed to his side.

"Up to bed, young man." Mrs. Potts said firmly. "I know the sound of that cough like I know my own family!"

"It's nothing..." Adam winced then barked again. Lumiere appeared at that moment.

"Lumiere, will you please help me get Adam upstairs?" Belle requested. "He's not well."

"Absolutely!" Lumiere didn't have to be told twice. He came to Adam's side and assisted him to his feet. "I'll bring him to the West Wing." Lumiere told Belle.

"Thank you, Lumiere. And, Mrs. Potts? Will you please bring some hot tea up to Lissa's bedroom? I'm afraid she's sick now too."

"Oh, that's too bad." Mrs. Potts tsked. "Well, I suppose we have our work cut out for us, don't we?"

"Yes. When Dr. Tanner returns inside, please send him to see Lissa, then to the West Wing."

"I will indeed, my poppet."

When Belle came to the West Wing, Adam was already lying back in bed. His face was flushed, and he was covering his eyes with his hand. Lumiere drew the shades and departed after Belle instructed him to make an errand to the village. Belle came to Adam's side and stroked the top of his sweaty hair. "Well, I suppose I'm going to have to nurse you after all." Belle sighed with a smile. Adam grunted.

* * *

The doctor looked in on Lissa, then gave Adam a checkup. Adam was burning with fever and shook with chills and a cough. Dr. Tanner gave him medicine and told Belle to be very careful not to catch his illness. Adam went into a fitful sleep after the doctor left. Belle was dabbing his face with a cool cloth. "Belle?" Adam whispered.

"Yes, my love?" Belle cocked her head.

"You should let Mrs. Potts do this. I don't want you to become ill too!" Adam groaned.

"I won't." Belle kissed the top of his head.

"I'm serious. You have to take care of yourself and the baby."

"I'll be careful, Adam. And I'm going to take good care of you." Belle gripped his hand.

"You always have." Adam smiled.

* * *

"Gaston, here's your dinner." Belle opened the dungeon door and stepped in, bringing him a tray of warm food.

"Thank you, Belle." He smiled gratefully. "Mmm! It sure smells good. How come Lissa hasn't come to see me today? Have I been that much of an ogre?" Gaston asked guiltily. He remembered that just the other night, he'd snapped at Lissa for telling him about Sarah-whom he wanted to get to know with all his heart, yet shut out any chance to-.

Belle had to giggle. "No, no, Gaston." She grinned. "She wasn't feeling well at all today and I had her take it easy by staying in bed."

"Oh." Gaston nodded. "That's a shame. Do you think she'll be all right?" Lissa had not been sick at all since she'd recovered from the wolf attack, and Gaston felt a little worried.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure she'll be fine in a couple days." Belle reassured him. "It's only a sore throat and a small fever. I'm positive she'll be okay."

"Thank you."

"It's hit others too." Belle stated. "So, you be careful when you go in and out of here."

"I will." Gaston cocked his head. "You don't have to worry about _me!_ But you be sure to take care of yourself, Belle! You're taking care of two now, and we don't need you to end up ill too."

"I feel fine." Belle waved him off. "I'll be all right. My biggest problem will be to keep Adam in a civil mood now that he has fallen sick. He's not exactly the most pious patient."

"So I hear." Gaston teased. "A real beast, huh?" Belle rolled her eyes and loudly cleared her throat to keep from laughing.

"Well, stay warm." She tried to change the subject.

"I was only teasing, Belle. I'm sorry if you felt insulted." Gaston apologized.

"No. Don't worry about it." Belle shook her head.

After checking on the reports of their other sickies, and keeping an eye on Maurice, Belle sat up through the night with Adam. Mrs. Potts brought her some snacks to feed her and the baby with. Adam slept on and off, coughing terribly, and shaking with chills. His head ached acutely. Belle spoke to him soothingly and tended to his every need.

* * *

The next day, Belle had a bout of morning sickness, so Mrs. Potts, Plumette, and the other chamber maids tended to the sick. At lunch time, Gaston snuck into the castle with a handful of cinnamon sticks that he'd been snacking on. Making sure nobody saw him, he whispered to Jesse, who led him to Lissa's room. He had to make sure she was all right. Belle had said Lissa would be fine, but the memories of his sister's turbulent illness last summer sent worry creeping up his shoulders. Gaston lightly knocked on the door. _"Come in."_ Was the pitiful moan he heard as he slowly opened the door. It was dim in there with the shades drawn and only a few candles lit plus the fire in the fireplace. Gaston closed the door softly behind him. Jesse licked Lissa's hand that was hanging over the edge of the bed. "Hi, boy." She said hoarsely. Gaston cleared his throat. He was grateful that she didn't look deathly ill, not like when she'd been attacked by the wolves. But she did look and sound absolutely miserable.

"Uh...hi." Gaston spoke up. Lissa glanced up and her eyes nearly popped out.

"Gaston!" She gasped. "What... _what are you doing in here?"_ She lowered her voice.

"I came to see you." Gaston whispered back.

"Are you allowed to?"

"I'm sure Belle will understand."

"You just startled me so. I wasn't expecting to see you!"

"Are you sorry I came?" Gaston puffed out his lip.

"No." Lissa gulped hard. All this talking was burning her throat.

"I brought you something." Gaston said and handed her the cinnamon sticks.

"Cinnamon?" Lissa arched her eyebrows.

"Well, I _would've_ brought flowers, but they're rather difficult to come by this time of year." Gaston sighed. "Besides, cinnamon is very soothing."

"Thank you." Lissa slightly smiled. "They do smell good. Reminds me of Christmas." She said wistfully. Gaston was pleased. For once, he'd learned how to cheer her gloomy thoughts while she was in bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Rotten." Lissa said in a nasally voice.

"Well, hopefully it won't last long." Gaston said encouragingly.

"I hope not. Lefou needs some company, poor guy. Though Lumiere said he was happy to get his treats."

"Well, I'd better go before they discover I'm in here!" Gaston exclaimed.

"Be careful!" Lissa replied. "Hey, big brother?"

"Yes?" Gaston cocked his head.

"Thank you for visiting me. Made my day a little brighter." Lissa smiled sadly.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry for snapping at you about..."

"Oh. It's all right." Lissa waved him off.

"I need to go. Hope you feel better." Gaston smiled, before cautiously climbing down the balcony outside her bedroom.

* * *

By afternoon, Belle's upset stomach had settled, but she was still in bed. She hated to admit it, but she felt just awful. Her head was spinning any time she tried to get up. Her body felt wobbly and heavy. And there was a tickling down in her throat that she couldn't shake off. Adam woke up from his nap and leaned over on his side. He touched her head with his hand. "You're not well." He told her. "Looks like you're stuck with me." He half-grinned.

Belle hated being sick in bed. She enjoyed helping others who were ill, but it was a pet peeve when it happened to herself. She'd rather be up and about, being active and productive. But she felt too terrible to argue with everybody.

It was evening, and Maurice, who was feeling much better, entered the West Wing in his bathrobe. He was carrying a tray of hot chamomile tea, warm broth, and lightly buttered toast. "Ahh, look at the lovebirds." He joked at his daughter and son-in-law.

"Maurice, you shouldn't be in here." Adam stated.

"Oh, don't worry about me. We've all been in the same boat. No need to let any one bear it all alone." Maurice said casually.

"Papa, you..." Belle coughed. "You...really shouldn't have!"

"I need to look after my children." Maurice smiled. He convinced them to try to eat. They were secretly grateful for his company. When they'd both drifted to sleep, he left with the tray of food.

* * *

It was dark inside the West Wing, save for the fireplace, and a few lit candles near the bed and the doorway. Adam looked over and noticed Belle shaking with chills. He firmly gripped her hand. Then he pulled her close to himself. He rubbed her arms. "Shh. Try to relax." Adam whispered to her.

"But...I'm...so cold!" Belle moaned into his shoulder. Adam reached over to the basin of water, rung out the wet rag and placed it on her head. She shrieked in surprise at how cold it was.

"Sorry." Adam said sympathetically. Then he let out a cough that had crept up on him.

"I wanted to take care of you." Belle muttered. "Now I have to lie around, being lazy."

"Oh, it's not really so bad." Adam grinned. "To be honest, I'm glad you're ill in bed!"

"Why, Adam!" Belle scolded. "What kind of thing is that to say?"

"Well, if we had to be sick, I'd rather us be stuck sick _together!"_ Adam purred.

"You're..." Belle shivered and sniffled. "You're incorrigible."

"Uh-huh." Adam simply nodded. He kissed her nose then loudly coughed in her ear.

"Achoo!" Belle sneezed in a squeaky voice.


	43. Chapter 43 Fact or Fabrication?

"But what will his honor say when he finds out?" Pierre, Sarah's foot man asked her.

"I know." Sarah hung her head. "I know! My mother wanted absolutely no one to know our secret. But...oh, Pierre! I just had to share it with someone! And I trust Lissa. She and the princess have been very kind, and I think of them as friends. They don't strike me as the type to gossip.

'Speaking of that, it seems that I stirred up quite a hornet's nest at the Christmas ball. Was it so terrible, Pierre? I was only trying to be kind, like people _should_ be at Christmas. If that man Gaston _was_ a troublemaker, but now is as changed as his sister insists, maybe just a little spark of hope can help him set things right. I wasn't trying to be a spectacle, or a show off!'"

"Certainly not, Lady Sarah." Pierre insisted. "You are not one to throw yourself at a man. And you are not one who goes out of her way to attract attention. I've noticed that the townspeople around here are quick to judge. Perhaps...perhaps, we should leave here. Perhaps it would be wiser to seek more suitable accommodations elsewhere."

"No, Pierre. We're not going to do that." Sarah disagreed. "Look, thank you for your concern. But, I'm a grown woman now, and if there's one thing my father has taught me, it's to _not_ run away from troubles. He says that we can try to avoid them all we want, but they'll only catch up with us eventually. Do I like what people are saying about me? No! But we both know it isn't true, so let's just try to show that." Sarah was growing misty-eyed.

"This may be my last chance of freedom, Pierre!" Sarah told her faithful servant. "If things don't result as I hope they will, I must marry Hansel. And that's the last thing I want to do with my life. I know he won't love me! Even if I _don't_ find a man to love me on this excursion, Pierre, I want to enjoy this taste of liberty for as long as possible. I _will_ tell Papa that I shared our secret...when I'm ready."

"And what of this Gaston fellow?" Pierre pressed further.

"He struck me as nervous, but considerate." Sarah said. "His sister's story throws a different light on his character, apart from what several other people have said about him. I looked into his eyes when I danced with him. He looked lonely, like he needed a friend."

"Not every man on this earth has good intentions, my lady." Pierre interjected. "I thought you'd have known that from the scheme played by your brother-in-law."

Sarah pursed her lips. "I _do_ know that!" She declared defensively. "But I am trying not to look at _every_ man on earth as a potential fraud. My sister was very hurt by her husband, and now she doesn't trust men at all, save for Papa. I do not in any way blame her. But, I do not want to fall into that mindset. I want to live, and take a chance. Being cautious, absolutely! But I want to try and get to know people from what I see and not idle rumors. Especially rumors whose stories don't all line up!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I just want you to be careful. Your father sent me to look after you." Pierre said.

"I know. And I'm grateful, Pierre. Really, I am!" Sarah smiled. "I just don't want to merely exist, and always being afraid of getting hurt."

* * *

Pierre bid Sarah goodnight and departed. Amelia checked on her cousin then left her alone. Sarah lay in her bed, heavily pondering her problems. What was Gaston to her, really? A humane goodwill crusade? A poor, unfortunate soul to set right? Just someone she felt sorry for? Or was he much more than that? She scrambled through her brain trying to clarify her reasons. How come Gaston wouldn't leave her mind? There had just been something about him that night that had tugged at her. For the life of her, Sarah could not pinpoint exactly what that was. All she knew for sure was the look she'd seen in his eyes, before and after they danced.

"I'm not sure what you would think of what I did." Sarah indirectly said to her parents. She'd told them in a letter that she'd danced with a man, but not much else about him. "Papa, I feel so confused. Is this something real, or just wishful thinking on my part? Are these feelings fact, or only a fabrication of my imagination? I wish you were here to tell me."


	44. Chapter 44 The New Doctor

The virus that had swept through passed almost as quickly as it had hit, and life returned to normal. Thankfully, no one in the village had become so seriously sick to the point of death. As soon as she was well enough, Lissa hurried back to Villeneuve to visit Lefou. He was resting comfortably and doing everything he was told-he really wanted those treats being brought to him! Belle resumed her classes and Maurice returned to his music boxes and paintings.

Madame Amelia's daughters were begging to be taught how to ride horses. Belle agreed to teach them, as soon as the weather warmed up.

After a few weeks, Belle's morning sickness was gone. She was extremely grateful as it had really slowed her down in her usual routine. With Pierre as her escort, Sarah frequently visited the castle. One day, she spent the whole afternoon asking Belle many questions about her life and listening to Belle's answers. Sarah was enthralled by Belle's story of how she, a peasant girl, had come to love Adam, a prince disguised as a cursed beast. She had never heard of any such thing, except in fairy tales! Her ride back to Villeneuve left Sarah with numberless questions. She'd secretly hoped to sneak a glance at Gaston before she'd left, but he'd been on the other side of the castle when she had to depart.

* * *

"Good morning, my love." Adam greeted Belle in the West Wing.

"Oh, hello, Adam." Belle sighed. She was standing in front of the full length mirror.

"What's the matter? Why are you moody?" Adam frowned as he came to her.

"It looks like I won't be able to wear this garment for a while." Belle sighed heavily. She was wearing her pink dress, but it was quite snug. She'd known the time for her baby stomach to start filling out was coming, but she'd really been hoping to wear her pink dress at least a little longer.

"Oh, that's all right." Adam smiled. He couldn't help grinning as he gazed down at her pregnant tummy starting to form. He was still fascinated that she was carrying a real, live human life inside her. He came to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed her ear. "I think you look lovely." He whispered.

"Thanks." Belle slightly smiled, clasping his large hands.

"You know, we're eventually going to have to pick out a name." Adam reminded her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're right. We will." Belle giggled.

"I want the name to be unique, just like you."

"Oh, you..." Belle leaned her head back and kissed his face. She turned in his arms and faced him. "Adam, what do you really want the child to be?" She asked seriously. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"We won't know that until our child is born." Adam said casually.

"But what do you really want?"

"I will love the baby no matter what." Adam said.

"I have no doubt in that!" Belle declared proudly. "But I really want to know."

"The truth?" Adam asked. Belle nodded. "Call me sacrilegious, and I'll most likely be disowned for having a preference." He muttered sarcastically. "But if I'm honest...I'm really hoping for a daughter, a baby princess."

"Really?" Belle arched her eyebrows.

"I want a child who will have a loving, generous spirit just like you and Maurice." Adam said, gazing into her brown eyes.

"You weren't _always_ mean." Belle said defensively.

"I want a little girl, and I want her to be just like you!"

" _Just_ like me?" Belle asked. "Are you sure about that? Two headstrong ladies in the house? That might be a bit much."

"If I can handle you, I should be able to survive two fireflies." Adam grinned. They tweaked noses and kissed. Adam covered her baby bump with a fond smile. "And I love you, precious." He said to their growing child.

"So, you are going to the village today?" Belle asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Adam nodded as they walked out, his arm around her waist. "Monsieur Lefou informed me that Dr. Tanner's new assistant arrived a few days ago. I thought it might be wise to finally meet him, see what this educated fellow is made of. Would you like to come with me?"

"I believe I will." Belle agreed. "I really hope he'll be kind and caring, not cold and cruel like that horrible Dr. Haggard we once had!"

"No such medicine man will ever enter _my_ kingdom again!" Adam declared.

"Besides, Papa has some gadgets to purchase in town. The fresh air might do him some good." Belle said.

"Oh." Adam frowned.

"What?"

"Well, I was rather hoping it would be just you and I." Adam puffed out his lip.

"We shall see." Belle nudged him in the side.

* * *

Jesse scampered across the floor just as Adam and Belle descended down the grand staircase. The big dog had a soup bone in his mouth and Froufrou was in hot pursuit, yapping at his larger kind in protest of carrying the prized possession. "Hey, you pups! Bring that back!" Chip yelled, chasing them. Adam and Belle giggled.

"Oh, Lissa." Belle smiled when Lissa entered from the drawing room.

"Hello, you two." Lissa smiled with a knowing look. Adam furrowed his brows in mock suspicion.

"We're going into Villeneuve, to meet the new surgeon. Would you like to come too?" Belle offered.

" _Belle..."_ Adam protested under his breath, wide-eyed.

"I'd really like to," Lissa shrugged, "But I think I'll wait." Adam smiled in relief. "I think I'll stay here today. Maybe work on my book."

"Oh, all right. Suit yourself." Belle nodded.

"That's all right with _us."_ Adam smirked. Belle rolled her eyes and nudged his ribs. "By the way, how is your book coming along?"

"Almost finished. I hope!" Lissa replied eagerly.

"Well, good luck." Belle smiled.

Lissa watched them leave. The truth was, even in broad daylight, and with company, she didn't feel at ease making the drive through the forest road today. In order to reach the village, they'd have to take the same road she took the night the wolves came after her. And right now she shuddered at the memory.

* * *

Adam, Belle, and Maurice all bundled up and drove together to Villeneuve. When they arrived, people greeted them. Maurice ventured off alone to buy the tools he needed to complete his projects. Sarah approached him when she saw him. "Monsieur? Monsieur Maurice?" She called.

Maurice turned and smiled warmly. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Sarah." He tipped his hat. "You are looking well and fine."

"Merci. You too, Monsieur. Sir, do you sell your music boxes?"

"Yes, Miss." Maurice nodded. "I usually bring them to the large market opening I attend twice a year. Sometimes I cannot bring myself to sell them for money, when I think of the smile they will bring someone I'm fond of."

"Well, Sir, I am very interested in purchasing one of your music boxes. Well, two actually." Sarah said.

"You are?" Maurice cocked his head curiously.

"Yes, Sir. One for my younger sister, Anna. And the other is for my sister's little baby girl." Sarah said.

"Well, my lady, if you care to visit my workshop, you may browse through my work and pick what you like." Maurice agreed.

"That sounds fine." Sarah smiled widely. "I will do that. If I'm not prying, what can you tell me, Sir, about Monsieur Gaston? Your personal opinion?"

* * *

Adam purchased some hot cocoa and leaned on one of the livestock corrals, drinking his with Belle. She sipped it and slightly shivered. "You warm enough?" Adam asked.

"Sure I am." Belle nodded. Adam shook his head and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm against the cold February air.

"Is that better?"

"Mmm. Much!" Belle grinned and nestled her head into his shoulder. For a moment, she relished in nostalgia, how it felt to have his large, furry arm around her when he was a beast. Sometimes she missed the feel of it.

To pass the time, Adam bought a few warm snacks for Belle and the baby. Angelina, the village midwife ran into them and decided to give Belle a checkup while they were in town, as they weren't sure when they'd be able to again due to unpredictable winter weather. "Your Highness!" Lefou waved to Adam.

"Lefou. Hello." Adam nodded. "Good to see you. How is your ankle?"

"Huh? Oh, that! My foot healed a long time ago." Lefou shrugged. "How is Gaston?"

"Making my reputation look tarnished." Adam rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Lefou cocked his head.

"That man works like a horse." Adam corrected himself. "I suppose working with horses has a tendency to rub off with influence. I don't know where he finds the energy, with the meager meals he receives!"

Lefou laughed. "It's been bottled up for too long, like a fine wine, just waiting to be let out to breathe."

"Mph." Adam nodded. He could understand what that felt like, after being a beast for ten years!

"How's Belle and the baby?"

"So far, so good. She's with Angelina right now." Adam replied. "By the way, you haven't seen Dr. Tanner around, have you?"

"I heard he was tending to old man Caleb out of town a couple miles." Lefou said. "But that was a couple hours ago. He should be back any moment, _if_ he managed to escape the man's qualms."

Adam let out a small chuckle when Dr. Tanner rode into town, another man in black attire accompanying him. "Ah, just the man I've been looking for." Adam said with satisfaction. He strode over to the physicians. "Dr. Tanner!"

"Your Highness." Dr. Tanner smiled, dismounting. His partner also dismounted. They both bowed. "Prince Adam. What brings you here?"

"Just a social visit." Adam replied.

"Ah, you wanted to have a look at my new assistant, eh?" Dr. Tanner smiled. "Your Highness, Prince Adam? This Doctor Robert Travis, from Paris."

"Well, actually I originally come from St. George's Hospital in London, but I took my fellowship in Paris." Dr. Robert Travis spoke up in a vivid, raspy voice. He was a little shorter than both of them. He had dark, thick eyebrows and eager blue eyes. His short mob of golden hair was rather scruffy, slickly combed back but the stray strands escaped the grooming. His hair was too short to be tied back in a ponytail. He had a wide, friendly smile.

"Dr. Travis? This is his highness, Prince Adam, the ruler of this small kingdom." Dr. Tanner continued.

"You Highness." Dr. Travis bowed.

"Doctor." Adam nodded. "I understand you are a certified surgeon as well?"

"Yes, Sir!" Dr. Travis smiled. "I studied in London, then moved on to Paris after I received my medical degree. I applied to study the economics of the surgical world. I graduated last year with credentials."

"Very good, sir." Adam grunted. "But, might I ask, what brings you here, to this small town?"

"I realize that the small country villages far from the city don't acquire the sophisticated or more modern methods of medicine that the big city doctors practice." Dr. Travis answered. "I've done some work in factories in Paris. But there, people can find a doctor if they need one. I was hoping to bring new and safer methods to the people farther out."

"That sounds fine. Well, welcome to Villeneuve, Sir." Adam shook his hand. "And we _could_ use your help around here!"

"Well, I hope I can be of service."

Just then, Belle appeared. Adam smiled when he saw her and grabbed her hand. "Belle! Darling, I'd like you to meet Dr. Robert Travis." He said.

"Doctor." Belle smiled warmly.

"Dr. Travis, my wife, Princess Belle." Adam said with great pride, his arm around her waist.

"A _pleasure_ , Ma'am." Dr. Travis's eyes lit up as he tipped his hat. He was stunned at how beautiful Belle was.

"We look forward to seeing what you have to offer us." Belle continued.

"Thank you. I...hope I won't disappoint." Dr. Travis cleared his throat.

"Just take one step at a time, Sir." Adam said encouragingly. "And regard how Dr. Tanner instructs you. He has been a respected physician here for years, and people trust him."

"At your service!" Dr. Travis chuckled nervously.

"Well, if you'll excuse us. We have patients to see." Dr. Tanner spoke up.

"Of course." Belle replied.

"By the way, Belle? How are you and the little one doing?"

"Wonderful." Belle smiled radiantly. "Angelina says that we're in excellent health."

"Splendid." Dr. Tanner smiled his approval. "Oh, yes. The royal family is expecting a baby prince or princess by summer's end."

"Oh!" Dr. Travis exclaimed. "Well, congratulations! Hope everything goes well for you."

"Thank you. So do we." Belle replied.

"Well, till next time." Dr. Tanner said, and with a bow, he stepped away.

"Nice to meet both of you." Dr. Travis bowed, then hurried to catch up with his senior physician.

"He seems nice." Belle said.

"Mmm-hmm." Adam shrugged.

"You know? He looks like you." Belle smiled up at Adam.

"Me?"

"Yes, the light hair. And those blue eyes! You sure he isn't an estranged cousin?"

"I'm _mostly_ sure." Adam said. "How about some of Monsieur Baker's scrumptious cinnamon rolls? They've been taunting my nostrils since we arrived."

"Oh, that does sound tempting, but..." Belle licked her lips.

"No arguments." Adam interrupted. "You're eating for two now."

"All right." Belle agreed.

* * *

Lissa had done _some_ editing on her children's book, but then lost interest. She walked to the window and peered over the balcony. The groundsmen were busy at their work. Lissa felt sad and putting her cloak on, she ventured outside. Even though she was safe at the castle, her stomach was twisting in a knot and she really wanted to see Gaston. Well, rather, she felt she just really needed to be near him, to know he was around and would be there if she needed him.

Lissa headed for the stables and when she found them, she leaned against the wall of the schoolhouse, watching the men. Then she saw him. Gaston wasn't wasting any time, or effort in performing his duties, or directing the other workers on supplies that needed replenishing or other jobs that still needed tending to. Lissa just solemnly observed her older brother. Her nightmare early this morning had reminded her how fragile life really is…

* * *

 _Lissa was running in circles, riding her horse, anxiously trying to find Maurice. But she couldn't see anything. It was black as tar, and the darkness so chilling it was almost thick enough to touch. Then she heard the howl of wolves, merely inches away! Brisa reared and Lissa fell. She landed with a thud on the ground. "Help! Help!" She called. Then she heard voices and looked around hopefully. But her heart cracked when she looked up and saw the owners of the voices. Wolves! A pack of wolves sneered down at her from the hole she was in. They had yellow, owlish eyes and curled their snarling lips, exposing their razor sharp fangs. Their lower lips were drooling with slobber. Worst of all, they had voices like humans and they were laughing! It was a chilling, maniac, devilish, taunting laugh. Lissa's blood froze. She was trapped. "No, no...NO! Help! Somebody please help me!" She screamed desperately. But to no avail. She cried out in anguish just as the alpha wolf lept down at her…_

* * *

Lissa closely watched Gaston and silently pondered on what an incredible man he really was. Tall, burly, brute strength, handsome, and rugged. His muscles flexed even under his thick coat as he lifted heavy horse tack to its hook and helped some of the men shove a stubborn wagon out of the mud. She felt extra grateful for how strong he was. Those muscles and quick reflexes had hurried to her aid with lightning speed when she'd been attacked by those four-legged savages.

She longed to hear his voice right now. His husky voice that could made him nearly impossible not to stop and speak to, or that bellowed like thunder when someone he cared about was in danger. Most of all, Gaston was very brave. He'd heeded his conscience when it had tortured him so, he'd taken full responsibilities for his wrong choices, and had learned to put others before himself after a lifetime of obnoxious bragging. She had prayed that God would help him to have a heart for others, and he certainly did now!

Still shuddering from her dream, and the memory of how helpless and scared she had been when the wolves had tried eating her flesh, Lissa felt a little safer just being near Gaston, just looking at him. She knew in her heart that he would do anything to keep her from harm, though being a human male he had his moments for lack of tact. Right now all she wanted more than anything from him was a big hug, to feel his strong brotherly arms around her. But he was busy and she didn't want to bother him. "Thank you, God. For giving me my brother back." She whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Gaston was finally coming her way. He breathed heavily as he sat down on a barrel to catch his breath. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his face. He cleared his throat and put it back in his pocket. "Oh, hello, sis!" He greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking." Lissa shrugged, trying to hide her tears.

"It _is_ lively here in the stable isn't it?" Gaston chuckled. Lissa merely grunted. "You miss me already?" Gaston teased. Lissa tried to laugh, but his comment was too close to the truth. Gaston stared at her. Was she crying? "Are you cold?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Lissa shook her head. She felt too shy to say what she really wanted from him.

"Nah. Come on over here." Gaston argued, reaching out his arm. Lissa came to him. He pulled her close and vigorously rubbed her arms with his rough hands. Lissa closed her eyes. It felt so good! "There, are you warm enough now?" He asked.

"I'm much better!" Lissa smiled.

"What are you crying for?" Gaston frowned.

"It's just...things on my mind."

"Oh." Gaston bit his lip, not sure what else to say. "Well, don't let it spoil your day." One of the men called over to him from the roof of the stable. "Well, I gotta go." He sighed. He gave her a firm kiss on the head. "Cheer up. Things could be worse." He said and stood up. Lissa just sighed as she watched him get back to work. He didn't always give her this attention right when she needed it, but he didn't always know either. Sometimes he was preoccupied, and so was she. But he'd shown her a little brotherly affection, which is what she'd wanted. And he was right, things _could_ be much worse! She was grateful for her blessings.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Lefou ran into the doctors tending patients on his way to visit the castle, so he brought Dr. Tanner and his associate there, plus he wanted to see Gaston. He headed immediately to the stables, where he saw several men gathered around a figure on the ground. Lefou hurried to see what was going on. His jaw dropped when he saw Gaston on the ground! "Gaston!" Lefou gasped and rushed to his friend's side.

 _Oh, this is just terrific!_ Gaston thought to himself. "Lefou, good to see you." He smiled.

"What happened?" Lefou asked worriedly. He saw that Gaston's left leg was bleeding from a large, bad gash.

"Nothing. I'm all right." Gaston shook his head.

"Sure you are, Rawhide." Stephen, one of the stable hands huffed. They'd nicknamed Gaston rawhide after rawhide jerky because of how tough he claimed to be, and was. The men tried to help Gaston to his feet.

"I'm okay." Gaston spread his arms out. "I can manage." He tried to straighten up but more or less hobbled to a barrel to sit on. Lefou ran back to get help and returned with Dr. Travis. Dr. Tanner told him he was allowed to handle this one.

"Gaston, I got the doc." Lefou told his friend proudly. Gaston sighed heavily.

"I told you, I can handle this." He muttered.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Dr. Travis smiled. Gaston narrowed his eyes curiously at the newcomer. This could _not_ be the new doctor!

 _He's too young!_ Gaston thought. _Why, he's only a kid!_

"Hi. I'm Dr. Travis." The young man grinned, offering his hand. Gaston suspiciously took it.

"I see." Was all he could think of to say.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Nothing. Except everyone keeps treating me like an invalid!" Gaston growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Lefou chuckled. Gaston showed his teeth as Dr. Travis took a look at his leg.

"An ugly cut, but nothing that can't be fixed." Dr. Travis said reassuringly. "This isn't going to feel good." He warned Gaston, who stared at him in annoyance. He poured some alcohol on the wound and Gaston couldn't help gritting his teeth at the horrendous sting. Then Dr. Travis tried to stop the bleeding. "Now, you need to keep this dry and prevent _any_ dirt from getting on it." He said as he bandaged Gaston's limb.

"I _know_ that." Gaston rolled his eyes. "I _was_ in the army, you know."

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I didn't know."

"Well, remember that next time. I've had my share of bumps and bruises."

"Self-inflicted, no doubt." One of the men snickered and the others laughed. Gaston loudly cleared his throat.

"All right, fellows." He warned.

"Well, keep an eye on it and keep it clean. It should be redressed twice a day." Dr. Travis instructed.

"All right, I get the message!" Gaston growled.

"Good. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other." Dr. Travis chuckled. "Well, good day, gentlemen. Stay warm and be careful. And, uh...keep an eye on _him!"_ He pointed to Gaston.

"We will!" Lefou announced.

" _I wish I was in my cell."_ Gaston said under his breath. The doctor walked out of earshot.

"You weren't very nice to him, Gaston." Lefou addressed.

"Don't start, Lefou." Gaston whined.

"Hey, give him some credit. At least he's nothing like Dr. Haggard!"

"Not yet." Gaston corrected him.

"Don't you drive him to that point, either." Lefou warned him.

"He's just a boy!" Gaston exclaimed. "I'd expected someone around my age."

"Oh, an old man, huh?" Lefou teased.

"Oh, get out of here!" Gaston laughed, throwing a canteen at Lefou who walked away giggling.

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

Belle and Lissa were in the village today, Lissa having a parcel to put in the post on its way to Paris. She was sending her book in, in its final draft. She hoped it would be accepted! Lissa was staring off into space without looking where she was going and tripped over a crate of chickens. She fell to the ground, incredibly embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" She told the chicken man.

"Don't worry. At least the fowl didn't escape." He shrugged without helping her up. He'd always been a cut-and-dry person. His business always came first.

"Oh, what a dolt I am." Lissa scolded herself for being so careless.

"Hey, are you all right?" Came an urgent voice behind her she didn't recognize. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm okay." Lissa sighed heavily.

"Here, let me help you up."

"It was my fault. I was clumsy and didn't look where I was going."

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Lissa finally faced the voice. She found herself looking into the countenance of a very young man she'd never seen before. His short blond hair peeked out from under his black hat. His blue eyes were locked with hers. Lissa wasn't sure why she was staring, it wasn't polite. But she couldn't seem to pry her eyes away from his.

"You okay?" Dr. Travis asked. His voice was a little deeper than one would expect with that boyish face, but it was kind and compassionate.

"Hmm?" Lissa shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine." She did have a scrape on her knee, but she kept it hidden under her skirt.

"You sure you didn't twist your ankle?"

"Oh, believe me. I'm sure!"

"Well, try to be more careful next time, all right?" Dr. Travis smiled.

"I'll try." Lissa chuckled. "Happens once in a while."

"Sure." Dr. Travis smiled again. Lissa's cheeks glowed.

"Uhm...thank you for the assistance."

"No problem." Dr. Travis didn't realize he was shaking her hand. "Hi. I'm Dr. Travis."

"Oh, so you're the new assistant?"

"Yes."

"Good to meet you. I suppose we'll cross paths again."

"I certainly hope so." Dr. Travis said.

"Well, I have to go. Uhm...bye!" Lissa waved happily.

"Bye." Dr. Travis smiled widely and watched as she disappeared around the corner.

"Hey." Lefou walked up to the physician.

"Oh, hello." Dr. Travis said without looking at him. _"Who_ was that?" Lefou followed his direction and arched his eyebrows.

"Who, her? Oh, that's my sister." Lefou joked.

"Your sister? Really?"

"Nah, not really. But she's a very good friend. She's always felt like a sister to me." Lefou confessed.

"What's her name?"

"Elise, but we all call her Lissa around here." Lefou replied. _Sounds like I'd better talk to Gaston as soon as possible!_

"She was nice." Dr. Travis smiled wistfully.


	45. Chapter 45 So, We Meet Again

**Chuckle-in answer to Guest's question, to be honest, I haven't specified in my mind just how Gaston hurt his leg. All I can say is working outdoors in the grounds and in the stables, with lots of different gadgets, stones, and tools, and people bumping into each other, it's not too rare for someone to cut themselves.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh, and it will include some more Gaston and Adam conversations.**

* * *

Laboring around the castle was invigorating to Gaston, like a sled dog hauling freight. It gave him a sense of purpose. He still felt humiliated when he had to be shut up back in his cell, but he had to slowly admit, he was getting used to it. He still wished he could go about as he pleased, any time he wanted. But there was a label hanging over his head marked "CRIMINAL", and it would go with him anywhere he went for the rest of his life. He swallowed it, but it was bitter.

Being up in the tower was isolating, but it was safe. Gaston endlessly pondered very single day what kind of life he and Lissa would have when he was released and they returned to their home in the village. He pictured all kinds of ugly scenarios: used-to-be neighbors throwing rocks through their windows, possibly getting them hurt; unsavory guys like Tom and Dick harassing Lissa in public; everybody giving him the cold shoulder-which he accepted because he deserved it-; some of the shop owners refusing to do business with him or his sister; the list went on and on. Gaston often wondered if it would be better if they spent the rest of their lives like this, safe at the castle. Would it be suicidal or just worthless to return to the home of their childhood?

"If only I had had the sense to consider consequences before I selfishly, stupidly acted in haste!" Gaston abashed himself constantly. He was no hero! All those 'heroic' deeds he'd committed for years, all for a sense of glory and control had gotten him in trouble and done nothing but put his sister in danger. She constantly told him that God had forgiven him, but Gaston still couldn't believe how that was possible.

"I'll admit, having this for my quarters is a welcome break when I'm worn out from a day's work." Gaston said to Adam one night. "It's quiet from all the bustle and noise. Not saying I like it!" He frowned. "But, it can be refreshing, I'll grant you that."

"It certainly gives you lots of time to think." Adam stated.

"Your...Adam, I...I'm concerned about when my sentence is up." Gaston said dismally. "What are we going to do? Where am I going to go?"

"I thought you and your sister had a place." Adam interjected.

"We do...we did, but..." Gaston shook his head. "Is it wise to go back? I have hurt many people who trusted me. What if they haven't forgiven me?"

"It won't be easy, to say the least! But perhaps you can try to earn back their trust and respect." Adam said encouragingly.

" _How!?"_ Gaston blurted out. "It's impossible."

"I once felt the same way." Adam said sympathetically. "I felt I didn't deserve love. And...it was true, I didn't. But somebody gave me a chance to do better. And I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for that."

"The truth is, I'm...I'm very concerned that they might take out their impulsive emotions on Lissa. And I can't let that happen!" Gaston exclaimed. "My sister has been through enough already, because of me. I won't have her paying for my crimes!"

"Don't worry. She's part of the family now. We won't let anything happen to her." Adam said.

"Adam? How do you do it? How do you live with yourself every day, knowing what you used to be like? Aren't you ever afraid of slipping back into it?" Gaston asked longingly.

Adam smiled. "Yes, there are times that I really am afraid of regressing."

"I don't know what that word means." Gaston grumbled.

"It means to fall back into a habit, mostly bad." Adam chuckled. "My family accepts me for who I am. But even when I was still cruel and cold, they kept trying point back to the straight and narrow. And they never quit on me! They keep saying that I'm different. My main goal in life now is to always prove them right! I don't ever want them to have to say otherwise ever again. Each day I'm grateful for another chance to do better. I know I will blunder and make mistakes, but I'm not alone now. And now I _know_ that I will keep trying to do better!"

Gaston smiled sadly, his eyes growing misty. "Thank you, Adam." He said gratefully.

"It's all right... _Gaston._ That's what friends do, rejoice in triumphs and pull back to standing tall when life hits like a tidal wave." Adam smiled warmly.

"You...you really think of me as a friend?" Gaston's eyes lit up.

"I do." Adam said seriously. "I see so much of my old self in you, and I understand how you feel. And I know how crucially important it is, to have a chance to do things better. But even more important is to have someone to help you do it. You're not alone anymore, Gaston. We're here to help you. We will help you, if you let us. As long as you keep trying, we'll be there for you."

"Thank you." Gaston sniffled. "I'm eternally grateful to you all for your mercy. You, your family, and Lefou. You're the closest friends I've got!"

"I don't feel sorry for you, for the things you did. I do feel bad for you in that you're being responsible now and feel like your efforts to make things right are fruitless." Adam told him. "Keep doing the right thing and be patient. In time, you'll see some of your good deeds come back to you."

Gaston felt much better after talking to Adam. Though the burdens still lingered on his heart, they were again eased after being encouraged by someone who truly understood. It was true, Gaston had friends and loved ones to help him keep doing right. But yet, it wasn't enough. Maybe it never would be. Adam had said that it was important to have someone beside you to help you. Gaston was pretty sure he was referring to a soul mate. But what woman in her right mind could ever choose to love him, of her own free will? It'd have to be someone _very, very_ special! Gaston remembered Sarah, and their dance. Even if he never found true love, he would always remember that Christmas night, when she chose to get to know him in spite of gossip. He would treasure those moments forever.

Gaston felt guilty for feeling down in the midst of so much kindness, but there was one desire that ran deeply through him all the time: he was lonely. It could really get him down, but he accepted that he deserved to be an outcast.

* * *

Sarah and her cousins were visiting the castle today. Belle spoke with the girls about the fundamentals of horse-back riding while Sarah looked through Maurice's music boxes. They took a stroll outside, and Sarah found herself venturing toward the stables. She smiled at the beautiful steeds grazing in the pasture. She was grateful she'd worn her new pair of shoes today: a sturdy pair of black boots-not party ones-, perfect for this mud and cold dirt at the stables. She'd watched Belle wearing boots often and had asked her why she did when no other women wore them. Belle had told her they were comfortable and practical for doing housework and travel in. Sarah had decided to try it, and she was glad she did. She wouldn't want to tarnish her favorite dancing slippers!

"Pardon me, Ma'am! Comin' through!" Came a booming voice from behind her. Sarah looked back and stepped out of the way as a tall man in a thick coat strode passed her with a wheelbarrow full of horse manure.

"Oh, pardon me!" She sputtered.

"The pardon's all mine. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty frock with this garbage!" The man replied with a chuckle.

"No! Thank you." Sarah giggled back. She stared closely at his face. She'd seen that guy before, but where? When? Then he looked up at her so as not to appear rude, and be more polite by addressing her to her face. The two of them were stunned. "You!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Uh..." Gaston gaped. He was at a loss for words. He'd forgotten how much prettier she was up close. His heart fluttered excitedly. He gave a nervous grin and a grunted chuckle. "H-hello?" Gaston stammered.

"So, we meet again. You recognized me." Sarah grinned shyly.

"Of course!" Gaston blurted out, rising to his full height. Sarah had forgotten just how tall he was. She became lost in his face, those tired gray eyes, the worn lines that defined his cheeks, and the slight wrinkles that pulled at his eyes. "We met at the Christmas ball. You asked me to dance."

"Yes." Sarah blushed, looking down at her feet. Gaston cocked his head, trying to see more of her face, of those ocean blue eyes. "I'm afraid I stirred up quite a hornet's nest in town with my ignorance."

"Oh. Well, don't let that get to you." Gaston sighed. "The village is quite small. The people can become worked up about almost anything! I hope they haven't bothered you."

"Not too badly." Sarah shook her head. "No one's harassed me as the headmaster did." Gaston frowned when she mentioned him. He clenched his fist. To think the horrid man had taken the indecent notion to so blatantly mistreat a sweet lass like Sarah was beyond him! Gaston was grateful that Adam had given what for to that old goat. But yet, he was still ticked that Adam had let the man go. Gaston had wanted to help with the process! He vowed to never forgive his new good friend for sending the headmaster away...without a 'special' goodbye from his 'favorite' pupil!

"That's good. I'm sorry that happened." Gaston said sympathetically.

"It wasn't your doing." Sarah told him. "Was it?" She arched her eyebrows.

Gaston felt bad that she'd put it that way, but he tried to brush it off. "Probably." He shrugged casually. Sarah giggled. Gaston gazed at her thoughtfully. He'd made her laugh! Him, of all people. He didn't realize how widely he was smiling. He really enjoyed to hear her laugh.

"So, this is what you do for a living?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm afraid so, at least for now." Gaston sighed. _Foul-smelling business. Why, of all things, did she have to bring this up? I could think of much_ _prettier_ _things to talk about!_

"I didn't know you worked with horses."

"Oh, I've been around horses my whole life. They're good company. Steady and reliable. And handy when your soles grow weary." Gaston stated.

"Can't argue with that." Sarah smiled again. Gaston didn't seem to hear her words. His stomach was having an earthquake of flutters right now. That smile of hers...it just wouldn't leave him alone.

"You, uh...really shouldn't be over here, you know." He told her. "It's pretty grisly, and it stinks!"

"I'm a guest. I can go anywhere I please." Sarah retorted back.

"Well, it's not the typical place I'd expect to find a lady."

"Oh? Were you looking for one?" Sarah teased.

"What? No! I mean, well..." Gaston fumbled over his words. "That's not what I meant."

"I should hope not." Sarah smirked. Gaston blushed and his face grew hot. "Well, it looks like you have some important work to do. I'll get out of your way."

"No! No, it's all right." Gaston blurted quickly. "I...I mean, you don't have to worry about my work schedule. Unless, you have somewhere else you would like to be."

"Well, it is chilly out here."

"Right." Gaston nodded. He was about to say something else when he was sorely interrupted by an eager voice. He wanted to curl out a growl, but decided not to. He did permit himself a grunt of frustration.

"Gaston! Gaston!" Lissa called excitedly, running to him as quickly as she could.

 _This is NOT a good time, sis. Scram!_ He wanted so badly to chase her away like a kid, but he restrained himself. "What is it?" He asked lightly, throwing his head back.

"Gaston, wait till you hear..." Lissa panted giddily. "I...oh, hello, Sarah. I didn't know you were here."

"Yes." Sarah managed a polite smile, though she too didn't relish in the idea of having her conversation with Gaston disturbed.

"Did I interrupt your talk?" Lissa asked innocently.

"Well, as a matter of fact..." Gaston started to say.

"It's fine." Sarah smiled. Gaston pursed his lips.

 _If it's not Lefou, it's my kid sister,_ he groaned in thought. _Never fails. Out with it, girl._ "This _better_ be important, sis!" Gaston warned her with his hands on his hips.

"I'll say it's important!" Lissa was bouncing again. "It happened! It finally happened! I did it, Gaston! I wrote a book!"

"Of course you did." Gaston said dryly with a smile.

"No, silly. I mean the real thing! I've written a book! We sent my children's book back to the man at the publishing house, and he has agreed to publish it as is!" Lissa announced. Gaston's eyes widened.

 _Well, I never..._ He smiled proudly. "Oh, sis. That's great." He said cheerfully, and twirled her around in the air. She laughed like a little girl. "I'm proud of you." Gaston said when he set her back down. "I knew you could do it."

"Excuse me?" Lissa teased. "And weren't you the one who said it was forbidden for girls to write?"

Gaston bit his lip sheepishly. "I said that's what everyone else said." He said defensively. "I never mentioned that I agreed with it!" Sarah snickered at his embarrassed face.

"They said we should be receiving the first shipment of copies by spring." Lissa said.

"That's good, Lissie. You're something else." Gaston said fondly.

"That's wonderful." Sarah spoke up.

"And it was wonderful of Gaston to present it to a publisher behind my back when I was very ill." Lissa said proudly. "I had no idea he'd done it. Wasn't that nice of him?" Lissa looked up at him.

" _You're embarrassing me."_ Gaston whispered, leaning his head down close to her ear.

"That was." Sarah agreed.

Gaston might have been embarrassed by the way Lissa just wouldn't shut up, but he was grateful that she had mentioned one of his few virtues to Sarah. At least now she knew that he was capable if doing _something decent._ He grinned heartily and clasped Lissa's neck with his large hand. _"Would you mind getting lost?"_ He hinted in a whisper. Lissa glanced back at him curiously. She raised her eyebrows.

 _Oohh..._ She smiled. _So that's the way it is, is it?_ "Uh, if you'll excuse me." She smirked, stepping back. "I have something to do."

"Certainly." Gaston said quickly.

"I'll say goodbye when we leave." Sarah told her.

"All right." Lissa smiled cheekily. She couldn't help smirking at Gaston as she slowly left the two of them alone. "I cannot believe it!" She told herself as she struggled to pry herself away.

"Well, I hate to say this, but I should probably let you get back to your job." Sarah said reluctantly. She hoped he would beg her to stay, but he did have to earn a living.

"Ohh." His smiled faltered. Sarah's feet tingled at how disappointed he sounded. He wanted her to stay a little longer. And she wanted to.

"You know? Mistakes can be painful to learn from, but we become stronger _if_ we do learn from them." Sarah said solemnly, but with a warm smile. Gaston creased his eyebrows in curiosity mingled with confusion.

"You're right." He managed to say. "It's hard sometimes though."

"Aye. Difficult, but not impossible." She said. "Well, I hope to see you again."

"I hope so too!" Gaston told her anxiously. Maybe a little too anxiously.

"Well, good day, err...what was your name again?"

"Gaston." Gaston muttered, as if his name was a drab brown sackcloth. "What was yours?"

"Sarah." Sarah said.

" _Sarah..."_ Gaston sighed. _Easy on the tongue as well as the eyes._ "Well, good day, Sarah." He tipped his hat. "Please watch your step!"

"Oh, yes." Sarah chuckled. "Good day, Gaston." Their eyes didn't break away until she was out of sight as she returned inside the castle.

Gaston just stood there...pining. _She's gorgeous!_ He thought. _So sweet, but very honest._

"Ahem!" Adam dashed his dream world. He'd seen everything. He couldn't help smiling that Gaston seemed smitten with the young lady. Maybe there was something there no one had expected before. However…"I'm not granting you privileges for standing like a bean pole." Adam joked.

"I know." Gaston said absent-mindedly. He wasn't really listening. Adam tried to stifle a snort of laughter.

"On your feet, man! There's work to be done!" Adam huffed in mock sternness, jerking Gaston's arm, trying to shake him back to planet earth.

"Right! Right." Gaston nodded quickly. "I'll get to it right away." He briskly grabbed hold of the wheelbarrow handles and made his way forward. But he didn't keep his eyes on where he was going. He was watching in the distance, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Sarah's departing silhouette before she disappeared entirely.

"Oh, Bon sang de bonsoir." Adam laughed with his arms crossed. He could not help himself. Gaston was getting nowhere. He was marching his legs up and down but did not realize that his wheelbarrow was completely stopped up against one of the castle concrete walls! He kept his eyes on Sarah. He never noticed the snickering crowd of onlookers he was attracting!


	46. Chapter 46 Don't Tickle Me!

**Don't worry, I'm working on Jesse's story! And I am trying to move this story along, but there is still much to be developed. So, here's another shorter, sibling reminiscent chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, where did my other biscuit go?" Lissa frowned in confusion. She was sharing lunch with Gaston inside the kitchen, as it was too cold to sit outside. She hadn't seen much of him lately, with his job, plus it made him so tired that now he often fell asleep in the middle of their conversations when she told him goodnight in his cell. "It was there a minute ago. At least I thought it was." Lissa groaned.

Gaston continued chewing and cleared his throat loudly. Lissa stared at him. He batted his eyes innocently. _"Wait a minute."_ Lissa pursed her lips. She'd known that look for years, much too well. "You ate my biscuit, didn't you?"

"Do you see Jesse under the table? Maybe it was him." Gaston teased.

"Ha, ha, ha." Lissa shook her head. "I thought you outgrew that habit a long time ago."

"There _are_ some parts of me that are still engrained." Gaston shrugged. Lissa pffted with her lips.

"Well, at least I'm too big now for one of your less brutal but equally effective methods of 'persuasion'." Lissa grinned, crossing her arms.

"Ugh!" Gaston rolled his eyes. "When are you ever going to stop using those big, fancy words? You know they go right over my head. What, you trying to sound grownup or something?"

"I am grownup." Lissa smiled.

"Don't rub it in." Gaston grimaced. "What exactly were you talking about anyway?"

"Maybe I better not even bring it up." Lissa said.

"You've baited me. Out with it." Gaston huffed.

* * *

 _Mr. Legume came inside the dining room. He asked if his children had done their chores. They announced that they had and their mother confirmed it. "Good." Mr. Legume said. "Lissie, hold out your hand." 8-year-old Lissa looked up at her father timidly. She was sure she hadn't crossed any lines today. "You don't have to look at me as if I'm a monster, child." Her father said._

" _ **You're telling me."** 13-year-old Gaston said under his breath, slouching in his chair. _

" _Gaston..." His mother warned him._

 _Lissa timidly obeyed her father. He smiled and placed in her hand a golden piece of currency. Lissa gaped at it, wide-eyed. Gaston rose to his feet. "Papa, what's this for?" Lissa asked._

" _For doing your lessons efficiently, and not giving your mother a fuss." Mr. Legume told her._

" _Thank you, Papa." Lissa smiled. "How much is it?"_

" _A whole franc." Her father answered._

" _What about me?" Gaston whimpered. His father sighed and looked at him in irritation._

" _You're too big for little rewards like this." He said. Gaston clenched his hands. "You're practically a man now. It's time you started learning to work hard without expectation of reward."_

 _Gaston was green with envy!_ _ **Why, I never...**_ _he huffed_ _in thought_ _. It was so unfair! He glared at his little sister who'd gotten a reward she could've earned any day. Why? Why did she always have to be so dang angelic? Why did her father let himself so easily be persuaded by her cuteness? It wasn't fair! "_ _That's not fair!" Gaston hollered._

" _Enough." Mr. Legume held up his hand. Then he looked at Lissa. "I hope you appreciate this."_

" _I do! Thank you, Papa." Lissa replied, still amazed. It wasn't every day she got money like this! Her father left the room._ _"_ _Is it really mine, Mother?" Lissa asked excitedly._

" _Yes, dearest. You earned it." Mother smiled. "It's all yours." She looked over to her son, but he'd stormed out and gone to his room to sulk. His mother felt bad for him. She went to him and tried to ease his resentful feelings but he wouldn't listen._

" _Why does she always get the preference?" He wailed. "Why does she have to act to primpy and cute all the time?"_

" _It's not really her you're angry with, is it?" His mother asked, stroking his black hair. "It's your father."_

" _Doesn't matter." Gaston muttered. His mother could see that she wouldn't get anywhere until he cooled off. He was a teenager now and as stubborn as they came, if not more so. She kissed his head and left without another word._

* * *

" _Gaston, did you see the reward Papa gave me?" Lissa asked innocently later when she wanted him to take her to the baker's so she could spend it._

" _Ha!" Gaston growled with his arms crossed._

" _Look. It's real." Lissa said proudly, waving it up for him to see. Gaston squinted at her in disgust. Then he formed a creepy smile._

" _Say, that really is something." He said with fake admiration, coming to her. He knelt down in front of her. "Let me see that." Lissa clenched it inside her fist. "What? I just want to look at it." Gaston said casually. Lissa didn't believe him. She remembered too many times before that he'd stolen her special treats._

" _I'm going to put it away where it'll be safe." She said._

" _Don't you trust me?" Gaston pouted._

" _I don't know." Lissa said warily, backing up._

" _I'm not going to hurt it." Gaston shook his head, laying it thick on his sly sweetness._

" _But you might take it. Papa gave it to me. Excuse me."_

" _Not so fast, sis. I want it." Gaston said as he rose to his feet._

" _But you can't." Lissa argued sadly._

" _If you're as sweet as Papa says you are, he'll give you another one. I didn't get anything! Come on, Lissie. Don't you want to make me feel better?"_

" _Yes, I do. But..."_

" _Come on..." Gaston said with a sneaky look in his eye. "Oh? Am I gonna have to tickle you into giving it to me?" The last time he'd taken something from her by force or without asking, she'd gotten all upset, he'd been tattled on, and his mother had scolded him icily._

" _N-n-no!" Lissa shook her head and ran the other way._

" _Ha, ha. You can't outrun me!" Gaston called after her and gave pursuit. Lissa ran downstairs. She held her precious prize to herself, determined to keep it._ _"_ _Come on. Give it to me!" Gaston jeered, his heavy boot steps clambering close behind her._

" _It's mine!" Lissa whined, clutching it close to herself. She ran as fast as she could away from him, but the icy adrenaline warned her that he was closing in. "Mother said I could have it." Lissa told him for the twelfth time. She stumbled to the floor and it fell from her grasp. Gasping, she snatched it and tried to get back to her feet. But a hand grasped her ankle and she fell down again. "Ahh!" She shrieked. She knew who it was._

 _She heard Gaston let out a cry of triumph which always irritated her. "Give up?" Gaston asked, kneeling on the floor._

 _Lissa wrestled to find a foothold, but then he poked her in the side. Then he did it again, harder. "Ahh!" Lissa tried not to laugh, and scrunched up her little body. Then it came. Gaston started tickling her right side. "Ohhoho!" Lissa squealed, wriggling. "Oh, no! No, no!" She giggled. "Stop!" She could not help it as Gaston's big fingers ran up and down her side._

 _Gaston laughed triumphantly. He would have that golden franc! He didn't care what it took. But charming her out of it sure did beat making her cry and getting lectured again. She curled up hard and flipped onto her back to squish his fingers and stop him. That was a big mistake! She giggled harder as he tickled her stomach. "No! Oh, please, Gaston! Stop! Stop it!" She wildly swatted at his hands to make him stop._

" _Just hand it over and I'll leave you alone." Gaston halted for a moment. Lissa frowned._

" _But Mother said it's mine!" She moaned. _

" _Come on." Gaston held his palm open. "I want it. Well? I'm waiting."_

" _But it's mine!" Lissa insisted._

 _Gaston frowned. "You won't give it up?"_

" _No!" Lissa shook her head, puffing out her small lip. "Nuh-uh."_

" _So...you won't give it to me, eh?" Gaston raised an eyebrow. Lissa emphatically shook her head. It was hers and she would never let him have it! "Bad move." Gaston smirked. He curled his fingers and dove them at her again. She laughed and curled into a ball as he tickled her again. She smacked his arm but that didn't do any good._

" _Stop! Don't tickle me! Stop it, Gaston!" She begged. "Mother...he's getting me! Help!" She uncurled her hands and the coin dropped. Gaston's eyes lit up and he instantly snatched it up. Lissa gaped at him._

" _Ha, ha. Look what I got." Gaston announced smugly. He gripped it hard. "It's mine now!"_

" _NO!" Lissa protested and tried to pry his fingers loose to take back her prize. Gaston quickly got to his feet._

" _You want it, you've got to get it." Gaston taunted her, holding it above her head where she couldn't reach it. She anxiously jumped up and down, trying to get it back. Gaston chuckled at her frustration._

" _Give it back, please! It's mine!" Lissa cried._

" _Catch me if you can, Shorty." Gaston sneered, and ran out of the room. Lissa tore off after him._

" _That's not fair! Give that back!" She hollered._

* * *

" _So, what do you want for your birthday?" Young Lefou asked Gaston._

" _A real pistol!" Gaston answered._

" _Are you joking? Your mother will never consent to that!" Lefou shook his head._

" _But I'm becoming a man. It's time I had a real weapon. That'll teach my old man to call me whiner again!" Gaston declared. "That baby toy firearm he gave me when I was a young scamp, that's not a real man's friend!" They were sitting on the stone bridge outside the village, with their legs dangling over the edge. Tomorrow was Gaston's birthday, and he was all hyper tonight. "I guess Mother did a good job hiding my present this time." Gaston shook his head, resting his chin on his fist, his elbow propped in his knee. "I'm usually pretty good at finding my presents, but this time I've been completely baffled."_

" _You mean...you peek?" Lefou's jaw dropped._

" _Of course." Gaston shrugged._

" _Gaston!"_

" _Don't look so petrified, my friend." Gaston snickered at Lefou's reaction. "I've done it for years. Honestly, Lefou! Would you relax?"_

" _My father would never let me get away with that!"_

" _You're not as cunning as I am either." Gaston held his head high. Just then, they saw his little sister rushing up to them. "Just my luck. Ah, she'll tell me what I'm getting." Gaston said._

" _She will?" Lefou furrowed his brows._

" _Of course. She's easy to trick into spilling the beans." Gaston said. "Happens all the time. Just get her to gabbing, and all sorts of interesting things start pouring out before she even realizes what she's saying!" Lissa halted when she reached them, panting. "What is it, sis?"_

" _Mother...Mother said it's time to...come home for supper." Lissa tried to catch her breath._

" _Okay." Gaston slid off the stone wall. He looked back at Lefou and winked at him. " **Watch this!"** He whispered. "So, are all my presents polished and shiny now?"_

" _No. They're..." Lissa began to ramble but stopped herself._

" _They're just what?" Gaston asked, looking very coy._

" _They were polished before Mother bought them." Lissa said._

" _Ahh!" Gaston smirked. "I see. Which one did you pick out?" He leaned down closer to her._

" _I picked out the..."_

" _Lissa!" Lefou blurted. "You're about to tell him what he's getting!"_

 _Gaston stiffened._ " _Thanks_ _a lot, Lefou!_ " _Gaston rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath._

 _Lissa's jaw dropped. "Oh no. I can't do that!" She shook her head. "I know you'll like it."_

" _Splendid." Gaston nodded, but he wasn't through yet. "So, is it big?"_

" _I don't know if I should tell you that." Lissa gulped._

" _Why not?" Gaston narrowed his eyes. Lissa bit her lip. Gaston could either be very playful or very mean when he tried to get his way, and at times it was hard to tell which method he was planning to use._

" _It's your birthday." Lissa stated._

" _Ah, yes. It happens once every year." Gaston said smugly, then he frowned. "I think I know **that,** sis. But, seriously. What am I getting? You can tell me. I won't get you in trouble." _

" _I'm not allowed to tell." Lissa shook her head again._

 _"Please, Lissie._ _I can't stand the suspense. I must know!" Gaston begged dramatically._

" _No." Lissa said firmly. Gaston arched his eyebrows._

" _Oh, okay." He shrugged. "Fine. If you want to be Mother's perfect little angel, go right ahead." He said with his hands on his hips._

" _Okay." Lissa agreed. "Let's go home. I'm hungry!" She turned to head toward home. But she squealed in surprise when her brother came up from behind her and started tickling her sides. "No, no, no, no!" She protested, laughing. She flailed and swatted at his hands."No, stop! Stop it. Don't tickle me, please! Gaston, stop it." She begged, squirming, but couldn't help giggling._

" _Then talk." Gaston snickered. "Come on. Come on. I know you know." He stopped his frolicking fingers and just grasped her so she couldn't get away. She squirmed. "You gonna talk to me? Hmm?" He asked. "All you have to do is tell me my birthday present, and I'll let you go."_

" _I can't." Lissa said. "I'm not allowed."_

" _Yes or no?" Gaston persisted._

" _Gaston, I can't." Lissa looked back at him. "You just have to wait till tomorrow!"_

" _Uh-uh." Gaston tsked. "Wrong answer." He ran his fingers on her sides again. Lefou couldn't help chuckling at the sibling pair._

" _NO!" Lissa laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. She finally managed to wriggle from his grasp. "If you find out what it is, it won't be a surprise anymore."_

" _Well, that's better than keeping my nerves on edge." Gaston said casually._

" _But, Papa will take it away from you if you find out." Lissa warned him._

" _Oh." Gaston instantly frowned, wide-eyed. **That's right. He will. I didn't think of that! When is he going to let me be a man?** "That's true." He mumbled. "Okay. Let's go home."_

 _Lissa ran on ahead of him. "This_ _better_ _be worth the wait!" Gaston declared as he marched home._

* * *

"I remember." Gaston snickered. "How I remember those days. You always ran away from me like a scared rabbit. Gone are the days. Pity, isn't it?"

"For _you."_ Lissa corrected him with a grin, as she cleared their plates from the table. "But not for _me."_

Gaston glanced down at his palm, then narrowed his eyes at his sister with a devilish grin. He decided to push her buttons a little. "Hmm. Wonder if my fingers have lost their touch." He said nonchalantly, fiddling his said fingers.

"I don't know." Lissa shrugged casually, completely oblivious to his point. Gaston let out a most evil chuckle. Lissa froze, wide-eyed. She slowly glanced over at him suspiciously. "Oh no!" She shook her head. "You...you wouldn't!" She sputtered.

" _Wouldn't I?"_ Gaston arched his eyebrows. She'd just challenged him, not a good move on her part.

"We're not children anymore, Gaston." Lissa said, backing up toward the wall. She would rather be scooped up and tossed in the pond, than be tickled! He only smirked and snickered. He started to get to his feet. He _was_ on his feet! He took one step forward. Surely he wouldn't... "Ohhh..." Lissa gulped, backing away. "Oh, don't you dare!" She shrieked and fled.

Gaston laughed deeply, clapping his hands. _Just like a rabbit!_ He thought. "Ha, ha, ha! I think I scared her!" He declared, very pleased with himself.


	47. Chapter 47 Jesse

Belle and Lissa were in the library having tea. Chip had joined them. Lissa was sitting on the floor with him. She was brushing Jesse while Chip was giving him a belly rub, to which he was happily thumping his hind paw and wagging his tail. "He really likes that." Lissa smiled.

"Lissa, what did Jesse look like when he was a baby?" Chip asked. Their had been a lot of talks about babies lately, considering that a new prince or princess was on the way and Belle's puffy middle was growing more round.

"You mean, when he was a puppy?" Lissa and Belle laughed. "I don't know, Chip. I wasn't there."

"You mean, he isn't yours?" Chip asked in confusion.

"No." Lissa sighed. "He's an orphan."

"Aww. Poor Jesse." Chip frowned sympathetically. He hugged the big dog around his neck. "Was he a different color when you got him?"

"No." Lissa giggled. "He was the same."

"How did you get him?" Chip asked.

"Hmm. I'll tell you..."

* * *

Gaston and Lefou were out hunting as usual. But Gaston promised to bring home a nice, fat turkey for supper. Belle was at her own cottage, washing her laundry there, as they felt snubbed when she joined the ladies at the well. Lissa was speaking with the blacksmith when a canvas covered wagon passed by. There was a man and a woman, and little children's voices could be heard arguing inside the back of the wagon. The man hopped down and told the blacksmith that one of their horse's shoes were loose. The blacksmith agreed to fix it. The children wanted to get out and walk around, but the mother scolded them and told them to stay still.

A large, sturdy black dog with perky, erect ears trudged behind them. Lissa stared at him. "Hello, boy." She smiled. "I don't remember seeing you before. Is he your dog?" She asked the woman.

"Not anymore." The lady huffed. "He's more trouble than he's worth!"

"Oh." Lissa bit her lip. "He looks hungry. Would you mind if I gave him my sausage roll?"

"It's your bread to waste!" The woman snapped. "I've got six young-in's to look after. That mutt's presence is food right out of their mouths. He eats like a horse."

"Here you go, boy. Come here. Come on." Lissa smooched, stooping down to his level. She held her tidbit in her open palm, holding it out. The dog glanced at her curiously. His nostrils twitched and he trotted to her. He sniffed hard then gobbled up the snack. Lissa chuckled and pet his neck. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Don't have one." The lady crossed her arms. Her husband climbed up beside her after paying the blacksmith for his services.

"Hey, girl! Don't feed that surly old brute. He'll come back for more." The husband told Lissa.

 _Surly old brute, huh? So, you've already met my brother?_ Lissa thought to herself. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to be nice."

"That critter is no good. Don't earn his keep. He's worthless. We'd be better off without him."

Lissa's interest perked up. "Do you mean that, about being better off without him?" She asked.

"I said it, didn't I? He's just a dumb animal. And good riddance if he starves to death."

"Would...would it be all right if….would you mind if...what if I took him?"

"You? What would a pretty lass like you want with an ugly heap of junk like that?"

"I don't think he's ugly. Besides, we don't have children in our house. And it would be one less mouth for you to have to feed." Lissa smiled.

"She's right, dear!" The woman spoke up, eager to just get rid of the canine.

"You really want him that much?"

"I do." Lissa nodded.

"Done. He's yours. Now get him out of my sight." The man huffed.

"Really? Mine? Thank you! Thank you, sir. Merci." Lissa said giddily.

" _Thank you."_ The man declared, then he snapped the reigns and he and his family left.

"You want some more?" Lissa asked the dog. She reached into her pocket and gave him a biscuit. "You really are hungry, aren't you? Well, come on. I'll find you something to eat."

* * *

Gaston had had a successful hunting trip. He and Lefou relaxed at the tavern before heading home for supper. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a delicious stomach-filling meal. He and Lefou entered the parlor, tossing their hats onto the sofa. "Lissa? Oh, Lissa?" Gaston called. "Are you hiding from me again?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lissa answered.

"Oh. I'd expected her to be writing again." Gaston shrugged. They both entered the kitchen and stopped short, Lefou bumping into Gaston from behind. Gaston's jaw dropped. There was a big black dog in the kitchen, and Lissa was hand feeding him scraps.

"Well, would you look at that." Lefou smiled.

"Lissa," Gaston spoke sternly, " _what_ is that?" He pointed accusingly at the animal.

"What does it look like?" Lissa smiled up at him. "It's a dog."

"He's no camel." Lefou added.

"I can _see_ it's a _dog."_ Gaston rolled his eyes. "What is it doing in here?"

"He's a he, not an 'it'." Lissa answered.

"What is _he_ doing in my kitchen?" Gaston asked with his hands on his hips.

" _Your_ kitchen?" Lissa arched her eyebrows.

"I don't recall you as doing the cooking around here." Lefou teased Gaston.

"You know what I mean." Gaston scowled.

"He's eating." Lissa finally replied. "He was very hungry." She patted the dog on the shoulder. "You want some milk?" She poured some from a pitcher into the saucer the dog was eating from.

Gaston stood there, gaping. Lefou passed him and stooped down next to the dog. "Hey there, fella." He smiled, petting his neck.

"Lissa, I don't want you touching that mongrel." Gaston ordered. "He might bite you."

"He won't bite me." Lissa shook her head. "He hasn't yet."

"There's no telling where he's been!" Gaston persisted. "He might have fleas, or ticks...or..."

"Or a desperation for warm hugs?" Lefou added, much to Gaston's annoyance. "Hey, boy." The dog looked up at Lefou and licked his face.

"See? He's very friendly." Lissa said. "Isn't he cute?"

" _Cute?"_ Gaston's jaw dropped. _How dare she. I'm the cute one in this town._ The dog looked up at Gaston and walked over to him. "Well, what do you want?" Gaston huffed down at him. "Why is he staring at me like that?"

"He just wants to be friends." Lissa said. The dog was sniffing Gaston's pant leg. He put both of his large front paws on top of Gaston and stuck his nose into his coat pocket.

"Hey, get down, you." Gaston growled.

"He's looking for treats." Lissa said.

Gaston crossed his arms. "All right." He said firmly. "I want an explanation. Where did you get this thing?"

"He was given to me." Lissa said.

"Given to you?"

"A farmer and his wife were passing through town. They didn't have any use for him. He was eating them out of house and home. And they have six children to feed. I offered to keep him, and they gladly let me have him."

"I don't believe you."

"Simmer down, Gaston." Lefou shook his head.

"Ask the blacksmith. He saw it." Lissa said. "Come here, boy. Look what I've got for you." She patted her leg. She handed the eager dog a nice long strip of red meat. "There you go."

"Hey!" Gaston hollered. "That's my favorite rawhide jerky!"

Lissa froze, wide-eyed. She bit her lip sheepishly. "Oh. It...it is? Oh...I, uh...uhm. _Oops."_ Lefou snorted, covering his mouth.

"Why do I get the feeling you knew that?" Gaston huffed.

"Well, come on, Jesse." Lissa said. "Let's find you a place to sleep."

" _Jesse?"_ Gaston and Lefou asked.

"Well, yes. I like the name, and he looks like a Jesse to me." Lissa smiled.

"Now, darling, I don't want you growing attached to that thing." Gaston said. "He'll be nothing but trouble. He'll be shedding all over the place, chewing on things, not to mention digging. He goes...tonight."

"Tonight?" Lissa sputtered sadly. "But, I already named him. And… he already has a home. He doesn't have anybody."

"Now, Lissie, there's no need for tears." Gaston held his hand up.

"Why can't we keep him? Can't we keep him, Gaston? _Please?"_ Lissa begged.

"What for?" Gaston asked.

"Well, look at how big he is." Lefou pointed out. "He'd make an excellent watch dog."

"Who needs a watch dog?" Gaston asked smugly. _"I am_ protection enough for Lissa and our home." He threw out his chest.

 _Right,_ Lissa silently rolled her eyes. "But you won't _always_ be around to protect me."

Gaston's puffed up chest deflated and his cocky grin drooped. "Who says?" He moaned.

"She does have a point." Lefou whispered. Gaston gently pushed him away.

"Besides, he'll eat too much. We can't afford that." Gaston said.

"But aren't you the greatest hunter in the village?" Lissa eyed him coyly.

"Do you have to ask?" Gaston smirked again.

"You always bring back home more than enough food, don't you?"

"Very true." Gaston nodded, pleased to be the center of attention again, instead that four-legged thing.

"I think she means you won't have to worry about growing short on rations." Lefou said.

"And I gave him a bath today, so he's nice and clean." Lissa smiled triumphantly, stroking Jesse's sleek black coat. She curled back his lips. "Look at those teeth."

"Yeah, Gaston. If you train him, no intruders would dare come near this house!" Lefou exclaimed.

"They won't anyway." Gaston said.

"Please, Gaston? May I keep him?" Lissa begged, hugging Jesse.

Gaston was trying not to smile. "What use is a dog? Is it necessary?"

"Yes!" Lissa nodded. "Dogs don't go around barking orders, or drooling at their reflections in the mirror." Lefou snickered loudly, a little too loudly. "Or bragging up about how many bones they've caught. A dog doesn't judge you. It just...just…well, just loves you. He'll be good company. I'll clean up after him. I'll keep him groomed. And I'll help pay for whatever havoc he causes." She had him there, with the offer to pay for damage the dog might cause. Besides, if he said no, she'd keep pestering him till he gave in. On the other hand, she might cry if he said no. Gaston cleared his throat, considering. "Mother wouldn't turn him away." Lissa mentioned.

"He's a dog, of course she would." Gaston argued.

"She never turned away a beggar off the street." Lissa said, cocking her head. Gaston looked at Lefou. He just smiled.

"Oh, all right." Gaston sighed.

"Really?" Lissa's eyes lit up.

"I suppose." Gaston nodded. "As long as he doesn't make a public spectacle out of me."

"Thank you!" Lissa jumped excitedly. It had been so long since she'd thank him for anything. It had been so long since he'd been thoughtful about anything.

* * *

Lefou stayed for supper then went home. Jesse laid his head on Lissa's lap all through supper. Gaston finally stood up. "Ohh!" He groaned in delight. "That was a delightful meal."

"I'm glad you liked it." Lissa said. He still hadn't exactly said 'thank you'.

"Well," Gaston patted his stomach in satisfaction, "would you be an angel and fix me some hot water, sis? I'm gonna take a bath."

Lissa sat there, then looked down at Jesse. "A _thank you_ would be nice!" She told him.

* * *

Gaston was enjoying a nice, hot bath. He stretched his long arm out to the shelf where the soap was supposed to be. But to his chagrin, he didn't find any. He whipped his head around, searching. "Lissa! Hey, Lissa, where's the soap?!" Gaston hollered.

"What?" Lissa called back from the hallway.

"The _soap!"_ Gaston bellowed.

"There should be some in there." Lissa answered.

"There isn't!" Gaston spat. Lissa tromped inside the wash room. Gaston pulled a towel over himself to cover himself.

"That's strange. There should be." Lissa said in confusion. "Oh no." She gulped.

" _What?_ What do you mean, 'oh no'?" Gaston grumbled.

"I, uh...I think I used the rest of it today." Lissa said nervously, fiddling her fingers together. "When...when I gave Jesse a bath."

"What am I supposed to do? How can I be properly clean without soap?" Gaston huffed.

"Now just calm down, will you?" Lissa asked. "There might be some more in the kitchen. Just hold your suspenders." She went to check. She returned with a small chunk. "Here." She shoved it in his hand. It was barely the size of his palm.

"This?" Gaston grumbled.

"That's all we have left." Lissa gulped.

"You're ruining my good looks, little sister." Gaston mumbled. "This is hardly enough to bring out my dashing looks."

"I think you'll survive." Lissa put her hands on her hips. "Your bath water's getting cold." She laughed and ran away.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

Gaston was sitting in his armchair at home in the parlor. He was sitting with his long legs crossed, and looking in a hand mirror, admiring his looks. "Is that _really me?"_ He gushed. "My dear fellow, you are such a dream."

Lissa was sitting on the floor with Jesse. "You're starting to like him, aren't you?" She asked.

"That chin, the perfect portrait of a hero." Gaston murmured to himself.

"Perfect portrait of a goon." Lissa whispered in Jesse's ear.

"Ahh, there." Gaston rumbled in satisfaction. "Now I look dazzling. What do you think?" He looked at Lissa.

"You look fine." Lissa sighed. "I asked you a question."

"Oh? What was it?"

"You're growing used to Jesse by now, aren't you? I mean, don't you like him at least a little?"

"I don't dislike him." Gaston said. "He's coming along. I still don't see how he earns the right to be here."

"He's adorable, that's how." Lissa said. "But I don't see you pet him very much."

"I have more important things to think about...like _me!"_ Gaston grinned.

"Huh." Lissa shook her head. "Some people think he's just a dumb animal. I think he's a sweetheart. He'll be your friend if you scratch his belly." Gaston watched half-listening. He wished Belle would gush over him that way. The triplets did. But he wanted Belle! Well, tomorrow he would persuade her, he could count on it. "Wanna see him do a trick?" Lissa asked.

"Whatever." Gaston sighed. "I have to go to the tavern."

"Come here, Jesse." Lissa stood next to Gaston's chair. "Jesse? Shake." Jesse lifted his paw in the air. "He wants you to shake hands."

Gaston stared suspiciously and slowly took the dog's paw. "I didn't know he was that smart."

"I taught him that trick." Lissa said. "Jesse? Give a kiss. Come on." Jesse climbed up into Gaston's lap and licked his face. Gaston sputtered and shoved Jesse's head away.

"Eeeww! Slobber! All over my perfect face." Gaston snarled. Lissa laughed. "Igh." He stomped to the wash room to clean his face. Lissa slipped Jesse another sliver of bacon as a reward.

* * *

 **6 Weeks Later**

Lissa rode outside of town to let Gaston know it was time for supper, _if_ he wasn't planning to eat at the tavern. She heard a commotion and hurried toward the noise. Her jaw dropped when she saw Jesse...and he was attacking Lefou! Lefou was on his back, rolling back and forth trying to fend the dog off his arm. "Jesse!" Lissa screeched. She halted Brisa and slipped off. She ran to her friend. "Jesse! Let him go! Down!" Lissa hollered.

"Sis, back up." Gaston told her. "You're spoiling the effect." Lissa gaped at him.

"Gaston, call him off! He's hurting Lefou!" Lissa begged. Gaston rolled his eyes, and threw his head back laughing. "You won't, I will!" Lissa scurried toward the dog.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, Sis." Gaston laughed, tugging on her arms, pulling her back. "Just simmer down there. He's not hurting Lefou. He's just having fun with him. Isn't that right, Lefou?" He threw a smirk at his friend.

Lefou did _not_ look like he was having fun. He was gritting his teeth. He rolled onto his stomach, which finally got Jesse off his arm. But then Jesse jumped on his back and was going for the back of his coat collar. "Jesse! Enough!" Lissa scolded. She ran forward and tugged him off. "Are you all right, Lefou?" Lissa asked.

Lefou sat up on his side. "I'm still _alive,_ I can tell you that much!" He panted.

"Oh, come now. That wasn't so bad, now was it, Lefou?" Gaston chuckled.

"Well, that's easy for _you_ to say." Lissa threw him a look.

"Jesse? Attack!" Gaston ordered the dog. Jesse grabbed Lefou's ankle, shaking it like a snake.

"Ooww!" Lefou moaned in pain.

"JESSE!" Lissa screeched. She clapped her hands loudly. "Jesse, _down! OFF! Right now."_ Jesse dropped the ankle when he heard the sharp tone. "Bad boy." Lissa said angrily. Jesse lowered his ears and walked to her side. "Are you okay, Lefou?" Lissa asked again.

"Ooo." Lefou moaned. "Now that really did hurt." Gaston chuckled and helped Lefou to his feet.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"He's training Jesse to attack intruders." Lefou groaned.

"And you have to use Lefou for a practice target?" Lissa glared at her brother. "That's not nice, Gaston! You should at least give him some proper padding. Lefou could've been seriously hurt!"

"Now, now..." Gaston patted her shoulder. "You're getting all worked up about nothing, sis. It's no big deal."

"Why don't _you_ act as target?" Lissa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Me?" Gaston was taken aback.

"Hey, yeah! That would be a great idea!" Lefou agreed this time.

"Surely you're both joking." Gaston said.

"No. I'm serious." Lissa crossed her arms.

"So am I." Lefou nodded. Gaston frowned. They were both ganging up on him.

"No time." He shook his head and marched forward, putting his hat on.

"Where are you going?" Lissa glowered.

"I have a beautiful gazelle to catch." Gaston threw his most wining smile.

Lissa helped Lefou up. "Better put something on those cuts so they don't get infected." She told him.

"Yeah, I'll survive." Lefou sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, Lefou. That wasn't fair. Jesse? Say your sorry. Give Lefou a kiss. Well, go on. Give him a kiss." Lissa commanded. Jesse sadly walked over to Lefou, nudging his hand and whimpering. Lefou knelt down and Jesse licked his face. Lefou giggled. "That's my boy." Lissa praised Jesse.

"It's no fun being pushed around and used as a pin cushion," Lefou said. "But this sure makes up for it all." He kissed Jesse's nose.

* * *

When they walked back into town, Gaston was at it again! He was trying to woo Belle to compliment him and she was having none of it. He was actually tugging on her wrist, clasping it in his hands. "Good grief!" Lissa cringed. Jesse trotted toward him.

"Oh, Belle...won't you come to the play with me?" Gaston asked, squinting his eyes close to her face.

 _No, you big oaf!_ Belle wanted to shout. "No thank you." She said firmly. Gaston leaned back and stood straight, much to Belle's relief. However, he was still holding her arm without her permission.

"Oh, Belle. But why?" Gaston sighed dramatically, cocking his head. "I have everything in life a man could want...except...except a w..." He was about to say wife, but it never passed his lips. Jesse, seeing that Gaston was standing as straight and tall as a tree, had sidled up to him and lifted his hind leg...on Gaston's boot!

Belle's jaw dropped widely as she backed away. Lefou's eyes popped out. Gaston looked down at his misfortune. _"NOOO!"_ Gaston yelped loudly. Lissa could not help herself: she burst out laughing. "I _don't_ believe this!"

"Good one, Jess." Lefou snickered. Belle had to leave before she also burst out in hearty laughter.

"Get away from me, you stupid mutt!" Gaston hollered, lifting his boot at Jesse.

"Gaston, don't kick him!" Lissa blurted, pulling the dog away.

"But look what he did to me!" Gaston bellowed. "My beautiful, polished boots. Ruined!" Gaston seethed.

"They aren't ruined. It'll wash off." Lefou said. Gaston's chest was huffing and puffing. "Now, now. Deep breaths, Gaston. Deep breaths." Lefou told him. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up so you'll look dashing, same as always."

"That's it! I want him out of the house...tonight!" Gaston glowered at Lissa. She gasped and was nearly in tears.

"Now, now. Calm down, big guy. Don't say anything you'll regret." Lefou said soothingly. "He doesn't mean it, Lissa. Come on. Get washed up, then we can go get a nice big beer." Gaston scowled. But he listened and marched away. "He'll change his mind. When he cools off." Lefou assured Lissa. "By the way, did you teach him that?"

"No." Lissa giggled. "It was all his own idea…"

* * *

"Oh, I remember that now." Belle spoke up. "I'd forgotten about that! Well, I'll say this. Jesse has come to my rescue at the most unexpected times."

"Mine too." Lissa sighed. "There have been a few times he wasn't around when I needed him, but he didn't know."

"Well, I'm glad Mr. Gaston didn't give Jesse away!" Chip exclaimed.

"So am I." Lissa nodded. "He can be a handful. But he's so worth it. Aren't you, boy?" She scratched hard behind Jesse's ears. He gleefully thumped his tail.

"He's very worth it." Chip agreed.

Belle couldn't wait to tell this story to Adam, especially the last part of Jesse helping her out. Adam was sure to get a kick out of it!

* * *

 **If you're wondering what gave me the inspiration for the last part of the memory, LOL, you'll have to watch a clip on YouTube Sue Thomas FBEye Levi Shoots, He Scores. And if you've seen Sue Thomas FBEye, you'll understand why I just had to throw this in on Gaston!**


	48. Chapter 48 The Book and the Gift

**I miss your reviews. Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, and this one.**

* * *

Lissa woke up early, feeling giddy butterflies tickling her stomach inside. She was enormously excited. Today was the day her book would arrive! She could not wait to see it! She sat up and decided to get dressed. Jesse looked up at her. "Good morning, boy!" She greeted excitedly. She chose to wear her favorite lavender gown.

It was after breakfast, and Belle pulled Lissa aside into the library. She clasped her friend's hands. Maurice was there too. "Lissa, I just want you to know that I'm enormously proud of you." Belle told her. "Teaching someone to read is not a very acceptable feat in this place. Writing a book?! That's unheard of! But you've done it. And I'm so happy for your success."

"Me too, my dear." Maurice said to Lissa.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled with tears in her eyes. "But, it _never_ would've been possible, without you two! You taught me how to read, and fed my love of stories. So, this is really a success for all of us."

"Thank you, Lissa." Belle smiled. The three friends shared a group hug.

* * *

It was after lunch, and Chip burst into the front doors of the castle yelling, "It's here! it's here!" Everyone gathered outside as a wagon approached. Lefou was driving it. Some of the people from the village had followed him. He waved happily and jumped off the wagon when he arrived.

"Bonjour, everyone!" He greeted. "I've got the books." Lumiere and Chapeau helped him ease the large crate down off the cart. Lefou handed Lissa a crowbar. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Lissa laughed shyly, with tears in her eyes. This was a big moment. "Maurice, would you please do it? My hands are shaking." She giggled. Maurice was more than happy to. He slid the crowbar under the edge of the crate lid, and bopped it with a hammer. The lid popped loose. Lissa eagerly reached inside the hay. She felt a hard surface and her arm tingled with excitement as she pulled it out. There it was, a small but thick blue covered book with a small picture of a young boy and a puppy playing together. _A Boy and His Dog_ _by Mademoiselle Lissa Legume, Illustrations by Monsieur Maurice_ _,_ the cover read in gold letters. It was real! A real book, that she'd created, and who knew how many children would read it!

"Oh, Lissa. It's beautiful. It's more wonderful than I pictured it!" Belle smiled, wrapping her arms around her friend. "And Papa's name is on it too."

"I wanna see it! Can I see it?" Chip asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, Chip. You can see it." The girls laughed.

"Look!" Chip pointed to the front cover. "Here's David and Belamy! Can I have this one?"

"Now, Chip." His mother scolded gently.

"Yes, Chip. It's all yours. For your very own." Lissa smiled.

"What do you say, Chip?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Thank you." Chip ran to Lissa and hugged her.

"Belle, this one is for you." Lissa said. "If it wasn't for you, this book would not exist." She handed one into Belle's hands. Belle smiled widely with tears in her eyes. To think that she'd been instrumental many years ago in making this possible. "Read the inscription."

Belle opened the front cover and looked in. It said:

" _My biggest thanks goes to my dearest friends in the world, Belle and her father, Maurice. They taught me how to read and use my imagination. It's all thanks to them that you are holding this book._

 _To my brotherly friend, Lefou, who has encouraged me and supported me even when others did not. He has been a dear._

 _To the wonderful people I live with, who demonstrate true kindness every day of their lives. I love you all very much! Love, Lissa."_

Belle hugged her best friend tightly. This was a special moment for both of them. The two girls were pursuing their dreams and had reached major turning points in their lives: Belle, teaching children and Lissa writing books, both girls sharing their joy and love of stories with those around them.

"This will be a gift, for our baby." Adam said with his arm wrapped around Belle's shoulder.

"Ooohh." Lissa shed more tears. That Adam would think this was special enough to be a treasure for their little child meant so much to her.

"Mama, look at this!" Chip announced, glimpsing through the pages. "I drew this picture! But...it's painted."

"That's right." Belle explained. "The school children all drew pictures for Lissa's story, how they imagined it happening. Then Papa took each of them, copied them, enhanced them with his own touches, then painted them so they all came together to make beautiful illustrations."

"That's amazing!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

"How exciting." Plumette added.

"Congratulations, Mademoiselle." Lumiere told Lissa. "It is a fine accomplishment indeed. We're honored to be part of it." Lissa's cheeks glowed.

"I'm honored to expose Maurice's exquisite artwork to the world." She smiled at the old man she loved so much.

"I say this calls for cakes and cider." Mrs. Potts suggested. Most everyone went inside. Lissa ran to Lefou for a hug. He twirled her around and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for bringing the books." Lissa said.

"You're welcome." Lefou smiled warmly. "I was happy to. You've worked hard on this."

"Dear Lefou. You've done so much for us all these years. How can we ever repay you?"

"By always, being true friends to me." Lefou replied. He was dead serious.

"Always." Lissa smiled. "Why don't you go inside and find something to nibble on? Mrs. Potts says the kitchen is always open to you. I have one last person I have to see."

* * *

Lissa ran toward the stables as fast as she could. She could hardly wait to show Gaston. When she reached the stables, she didn't see him. Then she noticed his familiar figure in the paddock. He was grooming one of the horses. She ran giddily, adrenaline racing down her back. "Gaston! Hey, Gaston, look!" She called to him as she reached the wooden fence.

Gaston turned toward her. "Shhh! Quiet down, sis. You'll scare the horses." He warned her.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot." She winced as she hopped over the fence. She trotted up to him briskly. "It's just that I'm so excited."

"I was wondering why you look so cheerful." Gaston said, leaning one of his arms on the horse's back. "What's going on?" _Please, not a young man coming to call! Ia m not prepared to deal with that!_ Lissa was practically dancing on air as she handed him the book. "Oh." He took it in his hands and glanced over it. "A book, huh?"

"YES!" Lissa cried.

"Oh, thanks, sis. But I really haven't time to sit down and read." Gaston teased.

" _Gaston!"_ Lissa blurted. "No, silly. Did you even read the title?"

"Didn't I?" Gaston cocked his head playfully.

"It's _my_ book! _The_ book!"

"Ohh! Right. Right, of course." Gaston nodded, pretending he'd forgotten. "That's incredible. It really is a good piece of work." Though he'd never really read the story himself. Well, he never needed to. Lissa had told it to him countless times, whether he'd wanted to hear it or not.

"It's a dream come true!" Lissa clutched the book to herself like an infant.

"Well, congratulations, Lissie. I'm so glad for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm happy that you're so happy. And I'm very, very proud of you."

Tears filled her eyes again. "Thank you, Gaston. That means a lot to me!" She came forward to embrace him.

"Whoa, now. Better not do that." He held his hands up to protect himself. "I'm covered in horse hair." Lissa shook her head. She tugged on his collar and stood on her toes to at least give him a kiss on the face. "Well, now. That was something!" Gaston smiled. Lissa ran to join the others in the castle. Gaston watched her go. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Is suppose sometimes doing the right thing _does_ pay off."

* * *

Belle's pupils were thrilled when they were each given their own copy of Lissa's book the next school day. But they were beyond ecstatic when they recognized their pictures on the pages. Belle was most pleased.

* * *

It was April 15th, Gaston's birthday. Lissa had asked Belle if she could make him a special cake and share it with him and Lefou. Belle agreed, but asked if she, Adam, and Maurice could join. Surprised at the request, Lissa agreed. Lefou was more than happy to come.

In the afternoon, Gaston was taking a breather from hauling hay bales. He was tired, hot, and thirsty. He sat under a tree, panting. Then he saw Lefou approaching him. "How goes it, Lefou?" Gaston asked wearily.

"Oh, fine." Lefou shrugged casually. "Agathe keeps me on my toes, keeping your house presentable the 'proper way'. Stanley and Claudette are engaged now."

"Really?" Gaston arched his eyebrows. "I never thought I'd see the day that any of those girls would marry!"

"Their cousin, Sarah sure enjoys visiting here." Lefou added.

"Oh? I don't get to see much activity that goes on from here. By the way, how is that kid doctor working out? Faint at his first laceration yet?"

"You give him too little credit on account of his looks." Lefou corrected him. "People like him. He treats them like friends. He may look young, but of course everyone does when you're old."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gaston crossed his arms.

"Oh, nothing." Lefou laughed.

"To tell you the truth, Lefou...when I go to bed at night, I feel old." Gaston sighed. "When I'm out working, I feel young and useful and almost like I can do anything. But by nighttime, I'm so bushed I feel like I could sleep for a hundred years!" He leaned back against the tree, crossed his legs, and lowered his hat down over his eyes.

"Mph. You still have a while to go on that." Lefou grinned. "Oh! Looks like you have company."

"Hmm?" Gaston sat up and pushed his hat back. Lissa was coming to him, carrying a large, lumpy _something._ Maurice, Adam, Belle, and Jesse were accompanying her. Gaston's stomach growled loudly and his mouth watered. Something smelled really good, and sweet!

Lissa tore the covering off her secret surprise. It was a cake! "What's this?" Gaston asked in confusion.

"Happy birthday!" Lissa and Lefou cheered.

"You guys have that backwards. My birthday's not till..." Gaston frowned. "Wait? What is today? It really is my birthday, isn't it?"

"And look what we brought you." Lissa smiled as she knelt down beside him. "Mother's lemon pudding cake!"

"Ooo. A cake! My favorite." Gaston licked his lips. His mother had always made that for his birthday. He sniffed loudly to keep from shedding tears. The cake almost made him feel like she was here, like she still loved him. "And you didn't burn it this time." Gaston teased. Lefou laughed out loud. Lissa made a face and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"No, I didn't!" Lissa declared in triumph.

"Well? Don't I get a birthday kiss?" Gaston pouted.

" _Well..."_ Lissa grinned. "Since you've been so good, I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt." Lissa kissed his cheek. Gaston's stomach rumbled very loudly. They all laughed.

There was hardly any cake left by the time everyone had settled down. Gaston had requested three slices. Everyone told him he'd get sick. "With the way they put me to work around here, I _need_ all the help I can get!" Gaston smirked. Lissa was able to salvage a couple slices that Lefou could take home with him. Everyone told Gaston of how proud they were for how far he'd come, and the effort he was making to do things right. Their words warmed his heart.

* * *

"Would you all mind leaving us alone?" Gaston asked solemnly. "I need to speak with Lefou in private."

"Certainly." Adam agreed. He grabbed Belle's hands and helped her to her feet. Being four months pregnant wasn't too much of a hassle, but she was beginning to feel the differences in her body that made her a little less independent.

"Your gift will be waiting for you in your cell when you go to bed." Lissa told Gaston as she stood up. They all shifted away. Lefou looked at his friend curiously.

"What is it this time, Gaston?" He asked.

Gaston removed his hat and took a deep breath. "Lefou, I...I haven't been a good friend to you." Gaston hung his head. "I was a real tyrant to you, using you only for my own pleasure. As long as you made _me_ feel good, I was pleased and didn't give a darn about if you felt good. I was so wrong. And yet, here you are! I want you to know how sorry I am, my friend."

"I know you are, Gaston." Lefou smiled.

"Do you really?"

"Yes. You've changed a lot since...since the wolf..." Lefou stopped himself.

"Since the wolf attack." Gaston finished quietly.

"Right." Lefou nodded. "You weren't a real friend to me before. But you are now!"

"I want to repay you somehow for all your undeserved kindness." Gaston groaned. "Lefou, I...I don't know how things will be for us when I finish my sentence. As long as Lissa is happy and safe, I almost don't care what happens to me."

"I do." Lefou said sadly.

"Well, Lefou, my friend. This may not be much, but I hope you'll receive it as a token of gratefulness for how you've treated me after I treated you so badly."

"What is it? You're beginning to spook me a little, Gaston. You're being so serious." Lefou said nervously.

"Lefou, I would like _you_ to become the new proprietor of the tavern down in the village!" Gaston clapped his friend's arm. Lefou was stunned. He blinked wordlessly. "I know you like it there, and you treat people right, unlike me. You could make it thrive beyond what I have...and, you can really make people feel better when they're down in the dumps. That's what the tavern is for. And I believe you are more gifted, and better characterized to run it than I am. What do you say?"

"G...G-Gaston...I...I..." Lefou stammered.

"Oh, don't tell me that the great Lefou is suddenly rendered speechless!" Gaston laughed.

"Gaston, I...I...I would love to!" Lefou exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "The tavern is special to me, and I would enjoy trying to make it that way for those who enter its doors. I...I'm honored! Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I do." Gaston nodded. "It would mean a lot to me if you would take it."

"It would mean so much to me, to be able to...if you only knew how many times I've dreamed of..." Lefou was so happily stunned, he could hardly speak. "I would be happy to."

"Good. Then it's all yours." Gaston smiled widely. He couldn't digest the happiness on Lefou's face. He'd never seen his little buddy so jubilant. Gaston knew he'd made the right decision.

"Gaston, th-thanks! Thank you so much!" Lefou exclaimed.

"You're most welcome...my friend."

* * *

That night, when Gaston tromped into his cell, he lit a small candle near his cot, then threw off his jacket and dropped down onto the cot. He was ready to go to sleep! But then he felt something crinkly under his head. He reached underneath and found a small note. It read:

" _You have changed. Last year, I didn't feel much like celebrating you on your special day. But today? Today, I could hardly wait! I'm so glad you're my brother. Happy birthday, Gaston. Love, Lissa"_

* * *

 **Warning: next chapter is drama!**


	49. Chapter 49 A Terrible Fright

Belle, being the independent spirit that she was, was determined to work and be active for as long as she could during this pregnancy. She'd seen other previous expectant mothers have to slow down and take it easy, during her years she lived in the village. Belle didn't want to be considered pregnant and helpless, and not treated like a frail old lady. She wanted to be herself. She continued her classes, housework around the castle, and making preparations for their upcoming child. No, Belle was not in any way trying to put their child at risk. She only wanted to feel useful. But she was trying too hard.

* * *

Everyone kept telling her to ease up on how hard she was working. She always said that she was fine. But everybody was growing concerned, especially Maurice and Adam.

"Belle, why don't you sleep in a little later this morning?" Adam suggested as he pulled on his riding boots. "You've been looking very tired."

"That's all right." Belle weakly smiled. She was fiddling with her apron strings, trying to fit her work apron just right over her enlarged middle. "I'm fine."

Adam let out an exasperated huff. He stood tall and squared his shoulders, walking over to Belle. He gripped her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him, her five month full baby bump brushing up against his slim waist. _"_ _Belle,"_ Adam said seriously, "you are not fine. Look at yourself in the mirror. You look exhausted. You've been pushing yourself much too hard. You need some rest!"

Belle slightly grimaced, but smiled up at him sheepishly. She touched his face. "I appreciate your concern, dear. But I'm fine, really."

Adam frowned darkly. She was trying to act brave and wasn't listening to him. "Come here." He said, tugging on her hand. He pulled her to the bed and gently made her sit down.

"Adam..." Belle scolded.

"Belle, please listen to me!" Adam begged. The hitch in his voice was a bit startling. He was kneeling down in front of her, clasping her hands. "Darling, you have been working so much without barely taking a rest. I don't want to come across as ordering you around, but you really _must_ take better care of yourself. Belle, I know you want to feel useful, but I will not stand by and watch you work yourself to death!"

"It's not that bad, Adam." Belle said.

" _Belle, please!"_ Adam raised his voice. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to sound harsh. But it's just that I love you so. And I want you and the baby to get the best of care. Won't you at least cut your classes in half? Just for a while, till you regain some of your strength?"

"If I do, will you let me continue my classes at my leisure?" Belle eyed him sheepishly.

"On one condition only." Adam said sternly.

"What is that?" Belle asked suspiciously.

"Only if you promise to take it easy today and see Angelina." Adam said with a note of finality in his voice.

"I thought so." Belle smirked.

"I'm serious, Belle." Adam pursed his lips. "I know you're a strong woman. You don't have to prove anything to me! But I will personally feel much more at ease if Angelina takes a look at you. Please promise me that you'll let the midwife give you a checkup this afternoon."

Belle puffed. "All right, Adam. I promise." She sighed. "I have classes today." Adam was about to open his mouth. _"However,_ if it will put your mind at ease, I will dismiss my students after recess and have a nap."

"You will?" Adam arched his eyebrows. When Belle was persuasive in negotiations to match his gruff manner, there was usually a catch.

"Yes, Adam. I will." Belle said firmly.

"Thank you, my love." Adam breathed in relief. He brought her lips to his and kissed her warmly. He ran his nose along her neck, then faced her again. The tension that seemed to slip off his shoulders told Belle she'd made the right choice, no matter how difficult it had been for her to admit it. "I love you, Belle." Adam whispered solemnly, running his long, thin fingers through her hair.

"I love you too."

"I just want you and our baby to be safe. That's all. I hope you understand that." He gazed at her thoughtfully.

"I know." Belle nodded. Then she let out a sudden gasp.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Adam's eyes widened with worry.

Belle gaped for a moment, then a large smile filled her face. Her eyes were dancing. "Give me your hand." She said eagerly, grabbing his hand and placing it right on her rounded abdomen. Adam eyed her suspiciously.

" _What's_ going on?" He asked in confusion. Belle giggled.

"Just be patient." She said giddily. It happened again! This time, Adam felt it! He jumped himself. His blue eyes widened in amazement.

"What...what was that?" He asked.

"That is our future little son or daughter." Belle grinned. Adam was dumbfounded. His eye went from Belle to her stomach, to Belle, back to her stomach. He didn't know what to think. He'd never had such an experience before.

"Incredible." He breathed.

"Very!" Belle agreed. Adam kissed her cheek. Then he felt another kick.

"Doesn't it hurt you?" He asked with concern.

"Yes." Belle replied, "But it's a welcome hurt."

"Well, shall we go down to breakfast, _little momma?"_ Adam teased, helping her to her feet.

"Please." Belle tried to scold.

"I have some business to tend to today, but I shall be back this afternoon before dark." Adam promised.

* * *

Belle hated to admit it, but Adam was right. She _was_ exhausted and craved a nice, long nap. Lissa and Plumette offered to conduct her morning classes but Belle refused. "She's working much too hard. And she doesn't look very good." Lissa whispered worriedly to Plumette.

"Quite." Plumette agreed. "She looks so tired. We must find a way to help her and ease the burden off her shoulders."

"Maybe Mrs. Potts will have an idea. Belle won't listen to me!" Lissa groaned in exasperation. "She can be so stubborn."

* * *

Belle conducted her classes, but her belly was hurting, and it wasn't her usual cramps. It was sharper, and she felt sick. One of the students looked up at her. "Lady Belle? Are you all right?" She asked with concern.

"Hmm?" Belle looked at her. She felt dizzy, but struggled to keep a straight face. "I...I'm all right."

"Are you sick?" Andrew asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Belle pasted a smile. But another jab ran through her lower, protruding middle.

"Ma'am?" David stood up.

"Children, I think I'll dismiss you early today." Belle said, trying to stand up, but it hurt. "I'm not feeling entirely well today. You may go."

"Should we get the doctor?" Melissa suggested.

"No, no, no." Belle shook her head with a wide, tense smile. "You all have been very sweet. Go out and enjoy your day." Several of the students hesitated with worried faces. Belle couldn't see her reflection, but her color was pale. "Thank you all for your concern. I'm okay, really."

As soon as the pupils departed, Belle let out a cry of pain. Something _was_ wrong with her! She stood up and nearly collapsed forward onto the desk. Swaying, and anxiously reaching for anything she could hold onto, Belle staggered her way outside toward the castle. Had Gaston been outside at this moment and seen her, he would've helped her to the door, but Adam, so ridden with concern about his wife, had forgotten to let him out of his cell today before he'd left.

 _Somehow,_ Belle managed to make her way inside the castle lobby! She wailed again, clutching her stomach in pain. She couldn't see straight and her head was spinning. The stairs, if she could just reach the stairs and sit down, then she'd be okay. Or so she thought. Stretching her arms out, in desperation for the stairs, she took one step forward and then...she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Five minutes later, Chip appeared in the lobby with a wooden sword he'd gotten for Christmas. He was pretending to fence off a make believe pirate. He turned, practicing a slick swashbuckling move, when his eyes fell on Belle! "Belle?" He called. She didn't respond. Panicking, Chip slid to her side. Belle was on her side, listless, and her eyes were closed. "Belle...are...are you all right?" Chip asked, shaking her shoulders. Belle remained unconscious. "Belle? B-Belle?" Chip shuddered. Belle didn't open her eyes and her ashen face terrified the little boy. "Oh no. Help! Momma!" Chip shouted frightfully. "Momma! Somebody, help! Come quickly! Belle's hurt! Help, please!" Several servants came rushing to the entry hall. Lissa ran in too.

"Oh my gracious!" Madame Garderobe exclaimed, her hands clasping her face.

"What happened?" One of the maids asked.

"Belle!" Lissa cried frantically, shocked to see her best friend like this. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Plumette hovered over the unconscious girl. Mrs. Potts leaned down, turning Belle on her back, and listening to Belle's chest.

"She's alive." She said as calmly as possible.

"Chapeau! Fetch the master as quickly as you can!" Cogsworth ordered. "On the double!"

"Chip, what happened?" Clothilde asked the frightened little boy.

"I...I...I don't know." He shivered. "I was playing in here, and then I found her like this." Tears were in his eyes. "I didn't know what to do. Is she going to die?"

"No. No, my dear." Mrs. Potts shushed him quietly. Lumiere gently set a pillow under Belle's head. "We need to get her off the floor, but I don't know if it's safe to move her. She needs a doctor right away!"

"The baby?" Lissa looked up at Mrs. Potts.

"I don't know." Mrs. Potts said. She she touched Belle's baby bump and clasped her hand. "We stay with her until help arrives. The master will know what to do."

* * *

Gaston heard the frantic yells and sprang to his cell door. What in the world was happening? he wanted to help! He wanted to do something. But his door was sealed and he couldn't get out. "Blast this thing!" He snarled, throwing his weight against the door, but it wouldn't budge. The one thing he knew was that Belle's name was being anxiously repeated several times. "Please, please let her be all right..." He prayed anxiously.

* * *

The front castle doors burst wide open with a slam as a terrified Adam raced in and dropped to his knees at Belle's side. He'd returned to let her know that Angelina would stop by later, when Chapeau told him what had happened. Adam's face was almost whiter than Belle's, his blue eyes wild with pure fear. He hovered over his beloved wife, clutching her shoulders. "Belle? BELLE!" He cried out. She didn't respond to his voice at all. "Belle, can you hear me?" Adam asked in panic. "LUMIERE! Get the doctor, _fast!_ Go as fast as you can!" Adam wailed. "Belle..." He held her close. "We need to get her to bed." Cogsworth, Chapeau, Mrs. Potts, and several other of the male servants gingerly lifted Belle off the floor and with Adam's directions, they managed to carefully carry her up to the West Wing and gently set her down in the bed.

Chip was crying. Lissa pulled him to herself and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Plumette ran upstairs to help. "I don't want Belle to die!" Chip sobbed in Lissa's skirt.

"Shh. You got her help." Lissa said gently. She was trying to act braver than she felt. In all the years that they'd known each other and had their share of illnesses, Belle had never been this physically endangered. Lissa's heart dropped when she saw another familiar face enter the room: Maurice!

"Lissa? Chip? Is something wrong?" Maurice asked with worry when he saw their distraught faces. Lissa opened her mouth but only squeaked. She didn't have the heart to tell him. "It's Belle! Isn't it?" Maurice gasped. Lissa couldn't speak. The weight of the world on his shoulders, Maurice raced up to the West Wing to his precious daughter.

Adam, Plumette, and Mrs. Potts were in the bedroom when Maurice ran in. He stopped short when he saw them. His petrified eyes darted from his distressed son-in-law, to his unconscious daughter. She was pale and didn't move. Her chest was rising and falling, so she was still alive! But Maurice's heart cracked in two seeing her like this. "No, no..." His lip trembled. "Belle...my little girl..." Tears sprang up in his eyes and his whole body shook violently. Adam gazed at him somberly. The old man suddenly looked so incredibly frail. Adam hated to leave Belle's side, but he had to help Maurice.

"Plumette? Please help Maurice to a seat...quickly!" Adam commanded. Plumette came to Maurice's side and gently put her arm around him.

"Sir, you must sit down." She said gently.

"Belle..." Maurice sniffled. He couldn't move. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt paralyzed, physically and mentally.

"Mrs. Potts?" Adam moaned. Mrs. Potts also came to Maurice.

"Dear sir, please do sit. You look very shaken." She said gently.

"Somebody do something!" Maurice wailed. "My daughter needs help! Why are you all standing around? Belle...somebody please help her!" The ladies tried to calm him, but his legs fell out from under him and he blacked out.

"Maurice!" Adam gasped in alarm. He let go of Belle's hand and hurried over to help his father. "Bring that couch near the bed, and an eiderdown too." Adam instructed the ladies. He slipped Maurice's arm over his neck, slid his arms under his legs, and tenderly scooped him up, and carried him to the small couch. He gently set him down, where he would be comfortable and close to Belle. Plumette brought him the warm blanket. "Thank you, Plumette." Adam nodded gratefully. "See to Belle. I'll be right there." The maid scurried to help her mistress. Adam gazed down sadly at the older man who had shown him nothing but affection and kindness. He hoped that Maurice would survive this ordeal, as Belle. If Belle died...Adam affectionately rubbed Maurice's face with his hand. "Don't give up, Maurice." Adam said tearfully. "Belle needs you. She's a fighter. She needs your support. _I_ need your support. Please don't leave us! We're who we are...thanks to you!" He bent down kissed Maurice's cheek. "Don't give up." Then he went back to his beloved wife.

* * *

Chip was huddled on the floor, snuggling with Jesse and Froufrou. Lissa was waiting at the front door, with Cogsworth and Clothilde when they heard horses galloping in the courtyard. Lumiere burst inside with Dr. Tanner in tow. Another man entered that they didn't recognize. A much younger man, clad in his black doctor's uniform. His countenance was set, his eyes set on the mission ahead of them. "Dr. Tanner, thank God you're here!" Lissa gasped.

"Lissa, Monsieur Cogsworth." Dr. Tanner subtly nodded. "I came as soon as Lumiere told me it was urgent, and I brought Dr. Travis along, in case we need his services."

"Where is the lady?" Dr. Travis asked firmly.

"She's upstairs in the West Wing." Cogsworth answered. "The master, Mrs. Potts, and Plumette are with her." The doctors hurried up to the West Wing, every inhabitant in the castle save Gaston following them. Chip looked up sadly at Lissa and ran to her, hiding his face in her skirt again. She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's all right, Chip." She told him softly, running her hand through his hair. She kissed his head. "You did the right thing, trying to get help when you found Belle."

"Yes, young master." Lumiere agreed, kneeling down next to the little boy and touching his shoulder. "If she's very ill, you may have just saved her life!"

* * *

For two tense hours, no news came from out of the West Wing. Angelina, the midwife showed up and was deeply shocked when she learned of what happened. She hurried to see her patient and help the doctors. Everyone stayed together, hoping and praying that Belle and the baby would be safe. No one came to see Gaston, so he had no idea what was going on. Well, no news was good news. But he paced around his cell like a caged tiger. Lissa was sitting on the floor, Chip's head in her lap. They were cuddling with the dogs. The feel of their soft fur was a very much needed therapy.

Finally, Mrs. Potts descended down the stairs. All eyes were on her. She wasn't smiling. Cogsworth and Clothilde's hands clasped each other's. Madame Garderobe and Cadenza held each other close. "Mrs. Potts, what is the news?" Lumiere spoke up worriedly.

Mrs. Potts blew out a breath. "Don't fret, dears." She said softly, but unhappily. "Belle is still alive, and so far the baby is too as far as they can tell. But she is still deeply unconscious."

"What does that mean?" Chip whimpered. "What's wrong with her, Momma?"

"She's been working much too hard." Mrs. Potts said dismally. "She's beyond exhausted. She doesn't respond to anything. She needs lots of rest."

"Will she come out of it?" Lumiere asked.

"We must pray so!" Mrs. Potts gulped, trying to hide her tears. "The doctors say that she's very weak right now. And...she's having contractions!"

"It's not time for that yet!" Madame Garderobe blurted out. "That's too early."

"You're right. No, it is not the right time for contractions. That is why she needs absolute rest." Mrs. Potts agreed sadly. Lissa shuddered, wide-eyed. "The doctors say her condition is serious. She...she could...she could lose, or..." Mrs. Potts didn't finish her sentence. "But, we must help however we can! There's no sense in borrowing more trouble before it comes. The master needs all our love and support. He is deeply frightened. And her father...the poor man was near inconsolable, before he fainted."

Lissa couldn't listen to anymore! She couldn't bear to imagine these dear people she loved so much in such grief. She bit her lip hard and slowly rose to her feet. "Excuse me!" She raised her hand to her mouth and trotted away. Jesse rose and followed her. Lumiere sat down on a bench and pulled Chip onto his lap.

* * *

Gaston couldn't shake off the anxiety he felt. He hoped and prayed that Belle was all right! He heard small steps trudging up the stairs toward him. He scurried to his cell door and peeked out. Lissa appeared, looking quite shaken. Jesse was at her side. The hopeless look on her face filled Gaston with dread. "Hey." He weakly smiled, trying to cheer her up. "Is Belle all right? Is she going to be okay? _What's_ going on?" He asked.

Lissa sniffled and her lip trembled heavily. "She's out cold." She said sadly. "The doctors say she's pretty sick. She just...passed out on the floor! She...she looks de...she's so pale!" Lissa shuddered and couldn't hold her cries in any longer. She leaned her head against the cell door. "She might not make it!"

Gaston bit his lip hard. So, something _was_ wrong with Belle! Seriously wrong, and that meant she could...he had grown fond of Belle, no longer as prey, but as a friend. She couldn't die! She had so many people who loved her dearly. She must live! Gaston looked sympathetically at his sister. He knew how close she and Belle were, like sisters, and she may lose her very best friend! "Come in here with me." He said. Lissa wasted no time. Grunting loudly, she pulled the lever down and his door swung open. She ran in as Jesse trotted inside after her. "You'd better sit down." Gaston told her. Lissa leaned back against the wall near his cot, her arms wrapped around herself. She started weeping and sank to the floor. Gaston sat down on his cot next to her. He rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Hey, it's going to be all right." He said soothingly, though he wasn't so sure himself.

"I've _never_ seen Belle so sick before! Ever!" Lissa wailed. "I've never seen her so...so...she looks dead already! She was so white, and listless, and she barely moved. I have never seen Maurice look so scared in my life!" Gaston's eyes widened when he heard that. Dear old Maurice. Anyone could see how much he adored Belle. She was everything to him. If...if Maurice lost his only daughter, Gaston honestly felt that the old man would not be able to _live_ with the pain! He tightened his grip on Lissa's arm. "And Adam..." Lissa shook her head. "He's scared to death. He won't leave her."

"And he shouldn't." Gaston said. "The baby. What did the doctors say? How is Belle's baby?"

Lissa looked up at him. "They said the baby is still alive, as far as they can tell, but...but...oh, Gaston! They say Belle could lose the baby! In her condition, they said it could very well happen, and..." She sobbed. She couldn't say anymore.

Tears began to fill Gaston's eyes too. Had this been ages ago, when he'd been a real dirt bag, he'd have thought, _"Serves her right for turning me down when I could've given her everything!"_ Now, he absolutely hated that reality, and he hated how seriously Belle was ill. He didn't want to imagine the pain she and all her loved ones would go through if she lost their precious, unborn child, or the emptiness she would leave them all if she perished! "We must pray for her. We must be brave for her." He said. Lissa was weeping with fear of losing her dear friend. "Oh, come here." Gaston said gently, pulling her toward him. She straightened up and clung to him, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Shh. It's all right. She'll be all right. Shh." Gaston shushed her, rubbing her back. He prayed that for once in his life he wasn't wrong! Lissa wept on. Gaston kissed the top of her head and just held her close. He had no idea what to say that would make her feel better.

* * *

The doctors and midwife stepped aside to give Adam some breathing space. He did not move from his spot on the bed. He had to stay with Belle, he had to be near her. Maurice was unconscious also. The doctors had managed to bring him to with smelling salts, and they checked his heart to make sure he wasn't becoming ill, then they'd put him to sleep.

Adam's eyes were locked on his wife's beautiful face. She was usually so fiery and full of life. But now? She was so lethargic. Adam firmly gripped her hand, afraid to let go. "Please, Belle. You must fight!" He begged. "For all of us here who love you! For your father, for me...for our baby! For our future." He clasped her close. "Oh, my Belle. I can't live without you! If...if you and our baby die, I want to die too! I couldn't go on without you!" He nuzzled his face close to hers. "I love you, Belle." He whispered heavily with tears. He looked down at her protruding abdomen and placed his hand on it. "And I have loved our precious child, even if I never get to hold our little one in my arms. Please, Belle. Fight! Don't go like this. I need you! You're my whole life! Life is nothing without you."

* * *

It was evening. Nobody was hungry at all, but Mrs. Potts insisted that they try to eat to keep their strength up. Adam had not left Belle's side. Gaston did not come out of his cell to work all day. He stayed in there with Lissa. Somehow, it all felt that nobody should be doing their usual duties. Gaston finally told Lissa that maybe she should go downstairs and see if she could help. "Is there anything you want me to tell them?" She looked back at Gaston.

"Tell them I hope Belle and the baby will be fine. Tell Adam not to lose heart." Gaston said.

"I will." Lissa whispered, then trudged down the stairs. Gaston leaned his head back against the wall in his cell. He hoped Belle would be all right, and wished he could do more to encourage Adam, who was growing to become his good friend.

The doctors descended from the West Wing for a break, as Angelina had assured them she'd look after their patient. Mrs. Potts offered them tea and sandwiches. They were peppered with questions and grimly answered them as best they could. Maurice was still unconscious and so was Belle. Her contractions needed to stop, or she could go into labor very prematurely and risk losing the baby, or she could die!

Dr. Travis was sitting on one of the steps of the grand staircase to get a moment to recollect his thinking, when he saw the last person he expected to find in this castle! Lissa was speaking to the servants. Her face dropped when they told her there was no change. Dr. Travis was taken aback. He'd hardly noticed her when he'd arrived. But he certainly noticed her now. She looked incredibly sad and he felt bad seeing her so unhappy. Jesse plopped down the stairs and came to him. "Oh, hello, fella." Dr. Travis sadly smiled in surprise and ruffled the dog's neck. Lissa trudged unhappily down the stairs, heading to the library. Dr. Travis watched her closely. She looked so unhappy. "Hey, are you all right, Mademoiselle?" He asked when Lissa was a mere twelve inches away from him.

"No. Nobody is." Lissa hung her head.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Travis said sympathetically. "We're doing everything we can for the princess, but it all depends on herself."

"I...I've never seen her like this before!" Lissa blurted out.

"Are you a servant here?"

"No. Belle is my closest and dearest friend." Lissa explained with tears in her eyes.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry for making such an assumption."

"We've been friends since we were little girls." Lissa sniffled. "She's got to pull through!"

"We'll do the best in our power to see that she does." Dr. Travis said reassuringly. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hand and give it a comforting squeeze, but they hardly knew each other.

"Thank you." Lissa gulped. "How is Maurice?"

"He's still out. Which is probably a good thing. The prince said he had a horrible shock when he saw the princess looking so ill." Dr. Travis replied. Lissa grimaced to think of poor old Maurice that way.

"He loves his daughter very much." Lissa explained.

"I can see that."

"He's been a devoted father to her, always. She's all he has."

"I see." Dr. Travis nodded.

"How is Adam?"

"Who? Oh, you mean the prince? He's staying at her side like a leech."

"Excuse me." Lissa said, without looking into his face. Jesse followed her. Dr. Travis watched her go. He wanted to make her feel better. But she would probably think he was being forward.

Lissa wandered into the library, crying. She looked around miserably. This entire suite was Belle's sanctuary. It was her favorite place on earth, a place she and Adam had spent many hours together in silence and knowing snickers as they read together. She had generously invited Lissa to come here often at her leisure, and Lissa had caught moments of the lovebirds together when they thought she wasn't looking! She was going to write another book, based on real events from Belle and Adam's story. She loved them both dearly. They deserved to be happy! And now? Now they might be broken! Lissa collapsed onto one of the couches, weeping.

She thought of Belle, what a true friend that beauty but a funny girl had been to her all these years, sharing their dreams of the future, demonstrating kindness to everyone, being true to herself, and...oh, Lissa could never forget how sweetly and openly Belle and Maurice had closely comforted her when her mother died and Gaston was off in the army! To think that Belle might perish, or endure the tragic grief of a stillborn child, and Maurice or Adam's pan if things turned worse...it was too much to take in! Lissa gazed up tearfully at the ceiling, painted with a dark blue sky and tiny perfect stars shining against it. "God, please...spare Belle and the baby!" Lissa prayed. "Give them the fight to survive, and help them get stronger. We...we can't lose them, please!" Jesse came to her side, and placed his paw on the couch.

* * *

Up in the West Wing, Adam was thinking the same thoughts. He kept an intense vigil on both Maurice and Belle. He would not leave them! Belle began moaning, and arching her rounding stomach up and down with labored breathing as she woke to the contractions. Adam's eyes lit up hopefully. She was moving! She was making noise! Woeful, yes, but it was better than her lying listless as if every breath would be her last! She moaned pitifully. "Belle?" Adam asked quietly, leaning closely to her. "Belle, darling. It's me." He held his fingers under her chin.

Belle opened her eyes, only to grimace again. Tears filled her eyes, and she looked away from her loyal husband. She didn't want to face his unearthly blue eyes. "You warned me." She wept. She clutched her large stomach as the pains kept poking at her. She looked down at her unborn child and cried more.

"Oh, Belle." Adam kissed her hand. "I was so scared. You're collapsing and blacking out frightened me so. But you're here, my love." He nuzzled her ear with his nose.

Belle winced painfully as she felt another contraction. She held her stomach and whimpered. Adam scooted closer to her. He carefully placed his large palm on top of her belly and gently stroked it. With his other hand, he clasped hers tightly. "This is all my fault!" Belle cried.

"Shh. No, Belle. Don't talk like that." Adam told her quietly. "Just rest."

"If we lose the baby...if worse comes to worse, it'll all be my fault!" Belle cried.

"I love you." Adam whispered, as he leaned down close to her, nuzzling her chin with his nose.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Belle wept. "Oh, Adam. I should've listened to you!"

"Go to sleep." Adam shushed her, holding her close.

"I've practically killed myself, and our child!" Belle sobbed.

"Belle..." Adam shushed her. He lay close to her, wrapping his arms around her and keeping a firm, loving hand on her middle. He wanted his wife and baby to know how much he loved them, how much he _needed_ them! He wished that his affectionate contact and warmth could pour some masculine strength into them both so they would survive.

"If only I had slowed down, if only…" Belle cried herself to sleep. Adam sat up, and gently dabbed her face with a cool, wet cloth. He kissed her forehead. He kept his hand protectively on her rounded stomach. He would watch over his wife and his baby. He nestled close to her, with Belle's head resting comfortably on his strong shoulder.

The servants were very worried. If Maurice and then Belle hadn't 'accidentally' stumbled into the castle, they wouldn't be where they were now! The spell had been narrowly broken, thanks to the kind girl and her sweet, loving father. They owed them an eternity of love in return. How they hoped and prayed that this crisis would pass! Lumiere had carried Chip to bed when the little boy had finally fallen asleep under protest. Everyone was very solemn, even Clothilde. Mrs. Potts and Plumette saw to everyone's needs.

* * *

Angelina, the midwife, returned to the West Wing. She wasn't surprised in the position she found the prince in with his wife. She stepped over to him. "Any change, Sir?" She asked.

"Yes!" Adam nodded. "She woke up! But she was having contractions, and...she was really down." His enthusiasm dropped. "She spoke to me. But she was blaming herself for all of this. I, I tried to console her, but...she cried herself to sleep."

"It's a good thing she regained consciousness." Angelina half-smiled. "She does need lots of restful sleep. If she reawakens, we must get her to eat. Is she still having the contractions?"

"I don't know." Adam shook his head.

"Well, I'll have a look." Angelina said, washing her hands.

"Will the baby be okay?" Adam asked her anxiously.

"I pray so. Let me see how the baby is doing." Angelina said calmly. She came to the bed and pulled back the blanket.

* * *

When she returned to the staircase where everyone still was, Lissa curled up on the floor with Jesse, resting her chin on his back while the men stood and the women sat on benches. The doctors had resumed their duties in the West Wing. Plumette was flushed and felt weary. Lumiere noticed this and ran to his precious wife. "Plumette?" He gulped, grasping her arms. "Are you all right, mon amour?"

"I'm fine, my love." Plumette smiled. "I'm just tired. And my feet are aching."

"Well, then come and sit my darling." Lumiere said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and carefully leading her to a seat. "Are you ill?" Lumiere asked with worry.

"No, no. I'm just tired." Plumette rested her head on his shoulder as he knelt down in front of her.

"You've been working so hard today, helping mistress Belle." Lumiere said tenderly. "Come lay down for a rest." He said, taking her hands.

"I'm afraid I can't." Plumette argued.

"I'll help with what you were doing!" Lissa offered. She was eager to look in on her friends.

"Merci." Lumiere smiled. "Come, my darling. A little rest won't hurt anything." He said to his wife.

"All right." Plumette agreed.

"Shouldn't we be doing something instead of just sitting here?" Clothilde spoke up grimly. In all the years she'd lived with Belle in the village, she'd always strongly disapproved the girl. But being reunited with her long forgotten husband and living in the castle had given them a true chance to get to know each other better. She was truly worried about Belle and the baby. She and Cogsworth had never been able to have children. That had been part of the reason she'd become so crotchety. She'd grown to think of Belle and Adam's child as an adopted grandchild, she hoped.

"We should make ourselves available should they need anything." Cogsworth answered dryly.

Suddenly, Dr. Travis appeared. They all looked up at him expectantly. "Doctor?"

"Well, she's not out of danger yet, I'm sorry to say." Dr. Travis said calmly. _"But,_ she did briefly regain consciousness!"

"She did?!" Everyone asked at once.

"Yes." Dr. Travis smiled encouragingly. He was warmed to see so many people lovingly concerned for the royal couple. It was obvious that they were dearly loved and respected. "She's sleeping now, thank God. However, she's still very weak. When she wakes up again, she needs to eat to build her strength back up."

"Doctor? The baby, what about the baby?" Madame Garderobe asked what everyone else wanted to know.

"As far as we can tell, the baby is still very much alive! But...she's still contracting. This early in the pregnancy, that is very dangerous. She shouldn't be moved at all. If she pulls through this, she'll have to stay in bed for two weeks, with absolutely no work at all!"

"Is...is she going to make it?" Lissa asked anxiously.

Dr. Travis stared at her. He felt a lump in his throat as he gazed into her saddened but hopeful greenish blue eyes. "I certainly hope so. And we're doing all we can. The midwife is doing an excellent job keeping a sharp eye on her. If we can just get the contractions to stop, then everything should be all right."

"We're praying every minute." Madame Garderobe said.

"That's good." Dr. Travis nodded, smiling.

"So...there's hope!" _Clothilde_ exclaimed.

"She and the baby still have a chance, yes." Dr. Travis replied. "It looks pretty slim right now, but there _is_ a chance!" Everyone sighed in relief.

"How is the lady's father?" Maestro Cadenza asked.

"He's sleeping deeply." Dr. Travis said. "I'm afraid this has been a great shock to him. I'm very concerned about how he will respond when he wakes up, if his daughter isn't better." Lissa shuddered, clasping her arms around Jesse. At that moment, Lumiere came rushing back to them from his and Plumette's bedroom.

"Lumiere, you look frantic, mon ami." Cogsworth commented.

"Oh, Doctor? Would you please come look at my wife?" Lumiere pleaded. "I'm afraid she's sick, and I'm worried."

"Certainly." Dr. Travis agreed and followed him.

"Please do help her, doctor! In all the years I've known Plumette, she has _never_ been ill a day in her life!" Lumiere begged.

"Well, we'll have a look and see what we can do for her, sir." Dr. Travis assured him, patting Lumiere's arm.

Mrs. Potts came down the stairs. "Cogsworth, will you have Plumette bring some warm broth upstairs? Belle is stirring." She told him.

"I'll do it!" Lissa instantly stood up.

"Thank you, my poppet," Mrs. Potts smiled.

Lissa quietly brought a tray of warm broth and hot buttered biscuits to the West Wing. As she stepped inside, she saw Adam sitting on the bed's edge holding Belle's hand. She tiptoed to the nightstand beside the bed. Belle still look sickly and it startled Lissa to see her usually strong friend so ill. "Pardon me," She whispered to Adam. "Mrs. Potts told me to bring this in."

"Thank you, Lissa." Adam said glumly. "Just set it on the stand." Lissa obeyed.

"How is she?" She asked nervously.

" _Alive,"_ Adam shrugged sadly. "I don't know what else to do for her."

"I think you're doing what she needs most." Lissa weakly smiled. "You know? In all the years we lived in the village, Belle never got very sick. And she's always been the one to get me up and out of bed when I was feeling sorry for myself for being ill." Adam listened, but his eyes were on his wife. "What about Maurice?" Lissa gulped as her eyes fell on the older man lying on the couch. She could've sworn he'd aged ten years in less than twenty-four hours.

"The doctors are making sure he stays asleep right now." Adam said solemnly. "They are concerned he may have a more severe shock if he wakes to see Belle like this." Lissa bit her lip. Now not only could they possibly lose Belle and the baby, but Maurice too! Her stomach twisted in fear. Not Maurice too! No!

"Is there anything else you need or would like?"

"No. Thank you, Lissa." Adam wearily smiled. "You're being a good friend. I appreciate your help. Just...keep praying."

"Every minute." Lissa whispered, trying to bite back tears. She walked out. Belle moaned from a contraction and miserably shifted on the bed.

"I'm right here, Belle." Adam said.

* * *

"Your wife needs a rest." Dr. Travis told Lumiere.

"But she'll be all right?" Lumiere asked worriedly.

"I believe so." Dr. Travis nodded, smiling. "Have her take it easy the rest of the night. If she still feels this way in the morning, summon me."

"I will! Thank you, Doctor." Lumiere sighed.

* * *

Angelina, Dr. Tanner, and Dr. Travis were examining Belle. They all huddled in a circle away from the bed. Adam reluctantly left Belle's side and walked over to them. They were speaking in hushed tones. "Doctors? What's going on? You can tell me." Adam said firmly with a quiver in his voice. "Belle is my wife. I must know!" They looked at him dismally.

"Sir? Her water hasn't broken, but..." Angelina mumbled with her arms crossed.

"But what?"

"Your Highness," Dr. Tanner frowned, "Belle is still contracting. She can't take much more of this in her condition. She's worn herself out before she collapsed this afternoon. If she and the baby are to make it, I'm afraid we have only one of two alternatives."

" _What_ alternatives?" Adam took a deep breath.

"Well, we could give her treatments to induce the labor." Angelina added.

"You mean...force her to deliver the baby?" Adam gaped frightfully. "Isn't that dangerous? Would they survive?"

"We can't be sure." Dr. Travis groaned. "It is dangerous, given her condition. However, I'm afraid the other option isn't much better." He shook his head.

" _What_ is it?" Adam glowered with tears forming in his eyes.

"In the other case, we would open her up, take the baby, then close the incision, and do our best to keep the baby alive." Dr. Tanner explained.

Adam was torn. He couldn't lose his wife and child! If he did, he would have nothing to live for! Without Belle, he was nothing. Time was running out. He had to make a choice, each one just as dangerous as the other! He hung his head, shedding tears. "How long...how much longer before we have to decide?" He asked.

"Not too much longer, I'm afraid." Angelina said.

"A few more hours at the most." Dr. Tanner said. "If she was a bit stronger, we'd wait longer."

"An operation?" Adam sniffled. "No! I don't want to put Belle through that! Will she die from it? What are the chances for the baby?"

"Not every case is the same." Dr. Travis said, trying to calm Adam. He hated seeing the guy so distressed. "There have been cases where the mother...didn't make it but the baby's life was saved. However, there have been some successful operations where the mother and child both made it!"

"But it's risky, isn't it?" Adam looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Dr. Travis sighed. "Look, Your Highness. If it needs to be done, I know exactly how. I'm just letting you know, I wouldn't recommend it unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I have to think about this." Adam said sadly.

"Of course." Angelina nodded. "We'll keep a close watch on her."

* * *

Belle stirred off and on through the night. They kept giving her herbal remedies to help her relax and rest. The contractions slowed down slightly, but they were still there. However, they did not stop. It was past midnight, Belle was sleeping, but she was moaning and tossing in her slumber from the pain in her body. Angelina was bending over her, listening to Belle's stomach with the stethoscope. She eyed the doctors pensively when she straightened up. "Adam?" Dr. Tanner spoke seriously, "something has to be done. Soon!"

Adam's body melted inside. He felt sick, heartbroken, and absolutely terrified. Belle's life was hanging in the balance, and so was the baby's! He had to make a decision. But what if things became worse? He looked down at his wife. He hated to see her in such pain. "Whatever you think is best!" He cried.

"We need to take the baby." Dr. Travis said unhappily.

"I agree." Dr. Tanner said with his arms crossed. Angelina left to inform Mrs. Potts of the supplies they would need quickly.

Dr. Travis glanced over at the deeply distressed prince. He felt awful for the guy. Adam's world was coming apart. "I'll, uh, go get my tools." Dr. Travis whispered to his colleague. Dr. Tanner nodded, then came to Adam. He touched his shoulders.

"Adam? I know you're afraid. But this is the best possible option we have." He said soothingly. "I know it's hard for you to trust that, but you must have faith, and you must believe me that Dr. Travis is the best man for the job."

Adam nodded. "Please give us a minute." He cried.

"Of course."

Adam burst into tears. He looked toward the nightstand and his eyes fell on Lissa's book. He picked it up and cried even more. He shifted next to Belle as closely as he could. He leaned down, hugging her belly. "Hello, Precious." He whispered tearfully, speaking to the baby. "It's me, your Papa. My little one, we're happy that you're so anxious to meet us face to face, but...but right now, it would be better for everyone if you could be patient and hold out longer! Nothing would bring me more joy than to hold you in my arms, seeing you, made together from our love! But...your mother isn't well, and I don't want to lose either of you! You're both more special to me than anything else in the world! Please, Precious, please...please hold on! It would be so much safer for you and your mama." Then he softly kissed Belle's abdomen. "I love you, little one. So much! How about a story?" Adam wasn't sure how much time he would have left with them, he was truly scared! But he wanted to make the most of it.

Opening Lissa's book, and with the other hand outstretched on Belle's belly, he began, " _Once upon a time, cozily nestled in the painted mountains of Norway, a young boy lived in his small cottage with his parents. This child's name was David. He had no brothers or sisters. He was a good and kind boy, but his adventurous, curious spirit often got him into..."_ Adam read on.

* * *

The servants and Lissa were all devastated with fear when they were told the news. Mrs. Potts, Clothilde, even Madame Garderobe rushed to boil water and get sheets and towels. Lissa, ran up to the dungeon. Ordinarily, Gaston would be asleep. But not tonight! He was very concerned for his friends, especially Belle. He heard anxious footsteps running up the steps to him. He sprang to the door. Lissa vigorously pulled the lever, swung back the door and ran inside to the safety and comfort of his long arms. "Hey, what is it?" He asked worriedly. "Is...is Belle..."

Lissa clung to him. "She's alive, but...they have to operate!" She wailed.

"Operate?" Gaston shuddered.

"Her contractions won't stop. If they don't, Belle and…" She couldn't finish.

"Ohh. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head and clasped her close.

"Dr. Travis knows what he's doing, but...so scared!" Lissa wept. Gaston pulled her to the cot. He sat down and let her cry across his legs. He rubbed her shoulder. He was just as afraid as she was, but he was determined to keep a strong composure. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back tears, and silently prayed with all his might.

* * *

When the midwife, the doctors, Mrs. Potts, and Clothilde all entered the West Wing, they found Adam sitting on the bed, reading to their unborn child. But what stunned them was Belle's appearance! Barely ten minutes ago, she had looked terribly lethargic, pained, and very pale. Now she was sleeping... _peacefully,_ with a smile on her face! A little color had returned to her cheeks, and she looked much more relaxed! Adam's palm was covering her middle, and the sensations of movement he'd felt through his hand as her body had been trying to produce labor, had immensely stopped! Adam kept on reading.

"What do you make of that?" Dr. Travis's eyes bulged and he smiled.

"Incredible!" Angelina shook her head. "Your Highness, what happened?"

Adam looked up at them. "What...what do you mean?" He sputtered.

"Look at your wife, man!" Dr. Travis scolded playfully. Adam looked at his soul mate. His blue eyes widened at the miraculous change in her appearance, in only a matter of moments! His heart lept with hope.

"But...how?"

"What did you do?" Dr. Tanner asked.

"I...I did nothing." Adam gaped in amazement. "I only started reading this book out loud, that's all."

"Let me have a look." Angelina said. She held Belle's wrist for a moment. "I can't understand it. Her pulse is much stronger!" She announced happily. She took the stethoscope, placing it on Belle's stomach, and listened through her thin nightgown to the little one inside her. Adam waited with baited breath. Angelina straightened up, bewildered. She carefully ran her hands over Belle's body. "I...I don't believe it! I'm not finding any more contractions!"

"Are you serious?" Adam's eyes lit up.

"Well! I say we keep a close watch on her around the clock." Dr. Tanner declared. "But if she remains stable like this, I think we might be able to forgo the operation."

"Really?" Adam's heart pounded.

"Slow down now." Dr. Travis smiled. "I do agree. But it's too early to tell. You go ahead and keep reading. You stay with her. If she starts getting worse again, holler. But for now, I think we'll monitor her and wait to see how she does."

"Thank you." Adam smiled gratefully.

Adam read on into the night until his mouth was dry. Mrs. Potts brought him fresh cups of coffee, which he used up. Belle slept soundly, and didn't appear to be in pain anymore. Angelina monitored her closely, and constantly updated the physicians on Belle's condition.

Lissa did not come out of Gaston's cell. She fell asleep, and he kindly set her on his cot and covered her up with his blanket, while he leaned against the wall. Jesse eventually found his way up there and joined them. Gaston could not sleep. He was very worried about his friends. He couldn't imagine being in Adam's shoes! Or Maurice's! Gaston felt just awful for them. "I can't imagine being told your own child may die!" He told himself, with Jesse and the walls to listen to him. "Or your own...wife! Poor Adam must be going through all heck right now." Gaston remembered all too well how helpless he'd felt last year when Lissa was dying from her ruthless wolf wounds. It had been one of the most frightening, agonizing times he could remember! And what made it ten times more bitter was it had been all his fault in the first place!

Gaston was thinking back on that time ever since he'd learned that Belle was in trouble. He was also pondering on when he'd received the news about his mom dying. Which was more painful: never getting to say goodbye to a loved one, or helplessly watching them just wither away? There was no difference. It was equally agonizing. Gaston looked down at Lissa sleeping. She was still alive, she was happy, and doing what she loved most. To think that almost a year ago she'd been on the threshold of death's doorstep! It made him realize again just how wondrous life is sometimes just to be alive! "The things we take for granted so easily." He sighed guiltily. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he truly had much to be grateful for!

* * *

It was nearly dawn. Belle opened her eyes to find herself clasped tightly in Adam's arms. She shifted her head up at him. He was dazedly gazing off into space. "Adam?" She asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"Belle?" Adam looked down at her, finding himself lost in her vibrant brown eyes. "Belle!" He sat down in front of her, tightly holding her hands. "Belle, my love...are you all right?"

"I think so." Belle nodded. "Adam, you sound worried. What's the matter?"

"Do you feel okay? The baby? Are in pain?"

"N-no. I don't hurt right now." Belle shook her head. "I feel like a bedridden, over-sized pear. And I feel very tired. But other than that, I think I'm okay!" Belle smiled. Adam's eyes filled with tears at her familiar smile.

"Oh, Belle..." He kissed her lips then kept kissing her hands. "Are you still having contractions?"

"I don't feel like it!" Belle declared triumphantly. Adam kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be right back, my love." He promised and raced to find Angelina.

Angelina smiled widely when she finished listening to Belle's middle. "There haven't been any more contractions for hours!" She exclaimed.

"Do you feel hungry?" Dr. Tanner asked Belle.

"Do I feel hungry? I'm completely famished!" Belle giggled as she covered herself back up.

"That's a good sign." Dr. Travis nodded in approval. "If the contractions don't return, I say you should be just fine!"

"Really, doctor?" Adam asked hopefully.

"You are going to have to stay in bed though, young lady!" Dr. Tanner said firmly. His tone left no place for argument. "That was a very close call. You really should take more time to relax."

"Yes, doctor." Belle nodded solemnly. This time she _would_ listen.

"You shouldn't work her so hard." Dr. Travis teased Adam who glared at him. "She is a princess after all."

"Tell _her_ that." Adam threw Belle a look. Belle snickered and gripped his hand.

"Belle, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in bed for two weeks." Angelina said. Belle's jaw dropped but the midwife held her hand up before the girl could speak. _"No arguing!_ You have to regain your strength. And take more breaks when you're back on your feet. We don't want to have this kind of episode again."

"I'll remember that from now on." Belle said fervently.

"Oh! You look rosy, my poppet." Mrs. Potts gushed when she walked in and saw Belle. "You look much better already. How about some breakfast? You just relax and let us pamper you for a change."

"Breakfast does sound most inviting." Belle agreed. Mrs. Potts looked at Adam. He looked completely exhausted. She grinned and shooed the doctors out and ordered Adam to join his wife in bed.

* * *

Mrs. Potts told everyone that Belle was much better. Chip was so excited. "Can I see her? Please? Please!" He begged.

"Not yet, son." She shook her head. "Right now she needs lots of rest and quiet. But as soon as she's ready, you can see her."

"Can I bring her some flowers?" Chip asked.

"Yes, I think she would like that very much."

* * *

Gaston had to wake Lissa up and told her he had to get busy outside. "Have I been here all night?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes. You were very sad, so I just let you stay here for the night." Gaston smiled. "Just don't make a habit out of it!" He teased.

"You can count on that." Lissa smiled. "I hope Belle is okay!"

"Why don't you go find out?"

When Lissa descended from the dungeon with Jesse, Chip ran to her and clasped his arms around her waist. "Lissa, Belle is better! She's gonna get well!" He announced.

"Really? Oh, thank God!" Lissa laughed sadly. "And the baby?"

"The baby is going to get well too!"

Lissa was enormously relieved. She cried tears of joy. She didn't notice Dr. Travis watching her from the far corner. He'd been secretly hoping to see her again. He didn't realize how much he himself was smiling as he saw how happy she was. A worried voice brought him back to reality. "Doctor!" Lumiere hurried to him.

"Yes, Sir?" Dr. Travis looked at him.

"It's my wife. She still doesn't feel well." Lumiere gulped.

"I'm coming."

* * *

When Maurice finally regained consciousness, he found Adam and Belle being served breakfast in bed together. He smiled at the sweet little domestic scene, but his heart lept when he saw Belle laughing. She was all right! He hurried to her side and asked twenty times if she was all right. Belle felt horrible for all the worry and pain she'd caused her loved ones with her foolishness. She vowed to never do that again! The relief on her father's face was like cold water to a weary traveler!

Adam slept, but by afternoon, he was dressed again, but he would not leave Belle for anything! "Adam? I...I'm so sorry!" Belle wept as he sat beside her.

"Shhh. Don't talk about it." Adam stroked her face tenderly.

"You were right! I should've slowed down. I almost killed myself and our baby. I almost cost you a great loss, because of my pride. I will never forgive myself for that."

"Belle...look at me. I would be _lost_ without you!"

"I will take better care of myself from now on. I promise you that!" Belle exclaimed.

"I appreciate that. I love you, Belle." Adam kissed her lips. He was planning a full blown two weeks of excessive doting and pampering on her, and his servants were totally in on it!

"I love you too, Adam. You're so good to me." Belle smiled.

* * *

A little later, Lissa and Chip were finally allowed to come in and visit. "Here, Belle. I picked these for you." Chip smiled gleefully as he presented her with a bouquet of daffodils.

"Oh, thank you, Chip. They're beautiful. Thank you so much." Belle hugged him.

" _I'm_ the one who's supposed to bring her flowers. you know." Adam scolded playfully. Belle smacked his arm.

"And here, I thought this might help you pass the time." Lissa said, handing Belle a book. Belle grinned widely when she saw the title, _Romeo and Juliet._

"Oh, that's sweet. Thank you very much, Lissa." Belle told her. Lissa took in how healthy Belle looked again, compared to last night! She lifted another silent prayer of thanks.

" _Thanks a lot, Lissa!"_ Adam pretended to scowl. "Now I'm gonna be stuck in this torture chamber having to listen to her read me all that mushy stuff against my will!" Lissa looked at him nervously. Belle gripped her wrist.

"He's _teasing_ you, Lissa!" Belle told her. "He knows how much I love Romeo and Juliet. He's always teased me about it. He doesn't really mean it."

"Ohh." Lissa puffed in relief.

Belle let out a gasp, then she smiled widely. "Chip, give me your hand." She said. She took his hand and placed it on her large stomach. Chip looked totally confused. Then he felt a kick! His eyes lit up.

"What was that, Belle?" He asked in awe.

"That was the baby. The baby is happy to meet you!" Belle told him. Chip was dumbfounded.

"The baby is kicking now?" Lissa spoke up eagerly.

"Oh, yes." Belle nodded. "Would you like to feel it too, Lissa?"

"Yes!" Lissa exclaimed. She placed her hand on Belle's firm abdomen. She felt a kick! Her eyes widened and filled with tears. It was a surreal, thrilling sensation that ran through her. "It's...amazing." She said warmly.

"Indeed." Adam smiled. He remembered exactly how he'd felt the first time he'd felt the baby kick inside Belle's womb. It was a truly miraculous thing.

"Doesn't it hurt, Belle?" Chip frowned with concern.

"Mph. Yes, Chip. But I welcome it. Because it means we're really having a baby." Belle patted his shoulder.

"Belle, you look wonderful." Lissa said. They heard hoots and hollers down in the hallway.

Just then, Lumiere and Plumette shuffled in. Their smiles made them look like fresh newlyweds. "Ahh, more visitors." Adam grinned.

"Ahh, you look very well, Mademoiselle." Lumiere sighed happily, looking at Belle.

"Thank you, Lumiere." Belle replied. "I feel much better."

"I'm so glad you're going to be all right." Plumette kissed her mistress's cheek.

"Master? Belle? We have some wonderful news!" Lumiere exclaimed, unable to contain his joy. He and Plumette were positively glowing! He wrapped his arm around Plumette's waist. "We're having a baby!" The room erupted in cheers. Lissa and Belle embraced Plumette and Adam hugged Lumiere.

"Congratulations, old friend." He told his faithful servant. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Master." Lumiere smiled gratefully.

"That's wonderful!" Belle cheered.

"How far along?" Lissa asked.

"Only about two months." Plumette smiled. She had never looked more radiant, not even on her wedding day! Chip was staring at her flat stomach in confusion.

"You don't look like you're going to have a baby." He shook his head. "When are you going to look like Belle?" Everybody laughed.

* * *

 **To be honest, I would've believed Lumiere and Plumette to have been expecting right away! But I decided to make them wait a while.**


	50. Chapter 50 Happy Birthday to You

**Chapter 52 is going to be VERY important! Trust me, you're not going to want to miss it!**

* * *

Lissa yawned and stretched out in her bed. It was a beautiful May morning. She sighed as she reflected on what this day had been like last year. It had been fun but still clouded over with Gaston's self-admiration. Today was May 17th, Lissa's twenty-second birthday. So much had changed in her life within a year. Some had been very sad, but all the changes had been for the better! She really was very blessed. She lived with kind family and friends. She was using her gift to touch others. But best of all, she had her brother back! He was decent again, and they were friends again! Lissa's heart swelled as she took in all her blessings. "I wish you were here, Mother." She whispered.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lissa said, sitting up. Mrs. Potts stepped in with a tray of delicious smelling food. There was also a vase of flowers.

"Good morning." Mrs. Potts smiled widely. "Happy birthday, my dear!"

"Oh, thank you." Lissa smiled. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Of course. And Chip thought you would like these flowers."

"Aww. That was sweet of him. Thank you. Mmm! Blueberry muffins! They are my favorite." Lissa inhaled sweetly, nostalgia and hunger pangs gnawing at her.

"Yes. Belle told me they were."

"Thank you."

"Now, if there is anything else you desire, all you have to do is ask." Mrs. Potts said.

"You're very kind." Lissa nodded. Jesse hopped onto the bed and crouched closely to the tray of food as Lissa munched on a scrumptious bite of hot buttered muffin. _"Oohh...o...ou...on't!"_ She scolded with her mouth full. Before she could stop him, Jesse engulfed his large mouth over her second muffin and ran off with it. _"Jesse!"_ Lissa groaned, quickly shifting the tray aside so it didn't clatter to the floor. "Jesse, get back here!" She shouted, running after the dog, trying to grab his tail. By the time she'd caught him, he was licking his lips. He'd scarfed down the whole thing in just a few gulps. "That was mine." Lissa growled. Then his nostrils caught the scent of bacon and he went for it!

* * *

Lissa raced down into the library with her tablet and pencil. She was bursting with excitement in inspiration for a new novel she was planning to write. It was going to be a romance novel, with Belle and Adam as role models. She lounged comfortably one of the couches, gnawing on her pencil as she wrote down her summary in better detail. She'd rewritten it several times since the plot had first come to her. Lissa smiled to herself, speaking out loud. _"In a large city,_ _filled with people busy about their lives, a wealthy gentleman is_ _constantly_ _pressured by peers and position on what he should do with his life._ _He doesn't feel free to be himself, even though he is told he has enough money to do anything he pleases. He is decent and eye-pleasing to women and their meddling mothers._

' _Feeling that his life is squandered by the curse of wealth, he becomes depressed. Until...one day in a park, he meets a young, spirited country girl whose life greatly contrasts to his. She is not considered a beauty, which makes her a figure of ridicule in the wealthier circles. But the people from her small town love her as if she were their queen,_ _for she is very kind-hearted, thoughtful, and does her best to make their dim lives brighter._

' _The rich gentleman knows no poverty, or friendship in his circles. He decides to take a trip, and happens to stumble on her little town. He learns that she has big dreams about better times for everyone, and for travel to the lives of the rich and famous. He comes to look beyond her plain exterior, and admire her giving heart. As they get to know each other, they unexpectedly fall in love, and learn soul-changing lessons from one another.'"_

Lissa leaned back her head with a contented sigh. Her heart fluttered as she could already picture that world in her mind. "Her name is Agathe, which means 'honorable or good'." Lissa said dramatically. "His name is Jordon, which means 'to flow down or descend'. Their love is unlike any other of their time, and people who seek to thwart their choices will one day look up to them with true respect. There! That part is finished! Ohh. I _like_ it!"

* * *

Belle and Adam had been arguing about what the nursery should look like, what color it should be painted. Adam wanted yellow, after Belle's special ball gown. Belle wanted a sky blue, to reflect Adam's eyes. She said the room should look open and free to a new young life, so their imagination could feel like it could soar limitless. Though Adam agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment, he still had his preferences of how the nursery should look. Being emotional given Belle's five month full condition, this had led to some ridiculous bickering that left Belle in tears-claiming he wasn't treating her as an equal-and Adam feeling miserably misunderstood.

Belle waddled into the lobby. Adam came down the grand staircase. Their eyes met unhappily. Belle halted, and kept her gaze down on her extended waist. Adam sighed sadly and came to her, gripping her arms. "Belle, I..." He tried to apologize.

"Let me say it first. I'm sorry, Adam." Belle mumbled. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle like that. I didn't truly have anything to be upset about. It's nothing we can't come to a fair conclusion on. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Your body has changed, and it's changing all the time." Adam said quietly. "That can make things so confusing, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It can trip you up without you realizing it. I can understand how that feels. When I was cursed, it still took me years to accept that I was different from what I had been for a period of time."

"I never thought a man would understand what I'm going through!" Belle laughed sadly.

"Well, you endure it with tears." Adam sighed. "Me? I fought it with bellows and frightening everyone. Maybe I and my staff would have been better off if I'd used the tears method." Belle giggled with tears. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned the top of her head under his chin.

"I really am sorry, Adam." She sniffled.

"It's all right, Belle." Adam kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry that I made you feel insignificant. I hope you understand that I never intended to!"

"I do." Belle smiled at him. Adam wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his chest.

"Listen, I think I have an idea of what we can do with the nursery." Adam said cheerfully.

"What is it?"

"If you'll just trust me, I think I can guarantee you'll like it! I'd like it to be a surprise." Adam smiled.

"All right." Belle squinted at him curiously. He cupped her face and they kissed.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry." Lissa gasped when she unexpectedly intruded on them. Belle giggled against Adam who cleared his throat with exaggerated roughness.

"It's all right, Lissa." Belle smiled. "By the way, happy birthday!"

"Oh, thank you." Lissa blushed.

"Oh, right. Happy birthday." Adam added.

"What would you like to do today, Lissa?" Belle asked.

"Write, of course!" Lissa replied giddily. "I want to be with you all, but if you don't mind, I'd like to take a ride down to the village for a while."

"That's fine. Here." Adam reached into his pocket and handed her some golden coins. "It's your day. Go and buy something special."

"Thank you." Lissa grinned, then she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Adam?" She joked. Adam straightened up, creasing his brows. Belle could not help laughing.

"You wouldn't be accusing me as being...shifty, would you now?" Adam asked. Lissa snickered.

"You know, dear, it's such a lovely day. Maybe getting away from the castle for a little while would do us some good. What do you say we take a drive?" Belle suggested.

"Are you up to it?"

"Yes. Do you mind, Lissa?"

"Mmm... _noo._ But if it's all right, I'd like to ride Brisa." Lissa said.

"Certainly."

* * *

Maurice also decided to join the little party to the village. He had a few deliveries to make. "I'll give you your present later." He told Lissa. They rode to the small town, Jesse following, then mingled among the people. Maurice stopped by the seamstress's house, looking for Sarah. But he was told that she was out.

"Belle!" Pere Robert waved to his old friend. Belle smiled when she saw him.

"Pere Robert, how nice to see you." She said.

"You look fine and well. How are you feeling?" The priest asked.

"Ohh. Like I'm carrying another human being." Belle shrugged, rubbing her stomach.

"You'll make a fine mother. Please, come with me. I have something to show you!" Pere Robert urged her along.

* * *

Lissa stepped inside the tavern. She wanted to visit Lefou. She found him walking around tables, seeing that everyone had their wants granted. Lissa smiled at her friend with fondness. _And if he was my brother, Papa would say he'd never amount to anything! Well, that's not true!_ She thought to herself. The old place looked exactly the same, with Gaston's hunting memorabilia displayed everywhere. She took a seat at the counter and waited. Lefou finally came around to her side.

"Oh. Hi, Lissa!" He greeted. "Happy birthday!"

"You remembered?" Lissa arched her eyebrows.

"Of course." Lefou said with his hands on his hips. "I always remember important dates."

"Well, thanks."

"Anything special you want? Name it, it's on me today."

"Well...now that you mention it, I _would_ like some sarsaparilla with extra cream!" Lissa giggled.

"Coming right up." Lefou said. He went back to the barrel dispensers then returned with a mug of steaming cold soda with a mouth-watering foam on top. "There you go. A royal special for the birthday girl." He slid it toward her.

"Thanks." Lissa smiled, and sipped it. "Mmm! That is so good."

"So, you just passing through?"

"Actually, what are you doing this evening?"

"Not much, why?"

"We're having a little party at the castle tonight. I was hoping you'd like to come. Mrs. Potts is making chicken fricassee, and we're having lemon creme' pie with strawberries! And lots of whipped cream."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Lefou declared. "I'll be there! You can count on it."

"I'm glad. So, how is business?"

"Great. I'm surprised at how smoothly the money comes in. But the customers are not always happy. Sometimes they're cross with me, other times each other. Or both! It never gets dull around this place!" Lefou exclaimed wide-eyed.

"I can imagine. So, how do you like it?"

"I love it! I get to see people every day and try to chase their gloom away." Lefou sighed. "Of course, that doesn't always happen. But I really am enjoying it."

"Gaston will be happy to hear that when you come tonight." Lissa nodded.

* * *

Pere Robert led Belle to the headmaster's schoolhouse for boys. Belle stared with grim apprehension. "Come inside." The preacher told her. He led her to the door and opened it. Belle's eyes widened. The room was filled with books! Shelves and shelves and rows and rows of books! "Well, what do you think?" Pere Robert asked.

"It's wonderful!" Belle exclaimed. "But, how did you ever..."

"I told Adam how much you used to enjoy my meager collection. I enjoy books as much as you do, and have always wanted other people to enjoy them. When Adam fired the headmaster, I bought this place and now not only do our children have a school where you teach, they now have a library where they can come and borrow whatever books they like!"

Tears filled Belle's eyes. She remembered how happy she'd been when the priest had only a handful of titles in the back of the church! She'd always been thrilled with it then. And now it had expanded! "This is stunning." She sighed. "I'm so glad for you."

"Thank you, Belle. I knew you'd be pleased. This place is a dream come true."

"Oh, hello!" Sarah greeted them as she clambered down from the ladder on one of the upper shelves. She was wearing a spritely pink dress that made her shiny golden hair stand out more, and she was wearing her boots. "Belle? How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Belle said, holding her stomach.

"How is the baby?"

"Doing well."

"Good. So, what brings you down here on this lovely day?"

"Today is Lissa's birthday!" Belle announced. "We're having a little party for her tonight at the castle. Would you like to come?"

"Yes, I would!" Sarah exclaimed. She and Lissa had grown to be good friends, plus this might give her another chance to sneak a small visit with Gaston.

"Splendid."

* * *

Lissa stopped by Agathe's vendor. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Agathe smiled.

"It is!" Lissa blurted.

"I have something for you." Agathe grinned and handed Lissa a fancy bottle of amber colored liquid. There was a pink ribbon wrapped around it. "Here, take it."

"Thanks, Agathe. What is it? Perfume?"

"Not just any perfume." Agathe smirked with her arms crossed. "Smell it." Lissa removed the cap and sniffed the opening. She inhaled deeply with a content smile.

"Ohh! This was Mother's favorite! It was her special fragrance." Lissa gushed.

"Happy birthday." Agathe grinned with satisfaction.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled and hugged the older woman. "How did you..."

"Shh! You naughty girl. You never ask where your gift came from." Agathe frowned.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to me!" Lissa clutched the bottle close to herself.

* * *

Maurice caught up to Sarah just as she was leaving the new public library. "Mademoiselle, I brought your music boxes!" He told her.

"Oh, thank you, Sir! Merci. I can hardly wait to see them." Sarah smiled. She followed Maurice to the carriage where he removed the trinkets from their boxes. "Ohh. Monsieur, they're beautiful. They're just as I pictured them. My family will love them. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, my dear. It was my pleasure." Maurice tipped his hat.

"Would you mind assisting me with them, taking them to the post?"

"Not at all!"

* * *

Lissa walked all over town, jotting notes in her little book and singing contentedly. She'd taken a moment to go to her house and look at her mother's portrait. It was still just as welcoming and finely polished. When she came back outside, she called for Jesse but he didn't come. "Jesse!" She hollered. She heard a little bark and looked to see the big black dog carrying a large, dirty old scrap bone. His paws were caked with dirt. "When and where did you get that?" Lissa asked with her hands on her hips. Jesse grunted happily with the bone in his mouth. "I don't think it's something that improves with age, boy." Lissa interjected. Jesse trotted away to find a new place to bury it.

"Is this your house?" Dr. Travis appeared unexpectedly.

"Yes, it is." Lissa nodded.

"I thought Monsieur Lefou lived here!"

"Well, you see, my brother and I are currently away right now and Lefou is looking after it for us." Lissa explained.

"Oh, I see." Dr. Travis nodded with his hands clasped behind his back. Lissa nervously shuffled her feet in the dirt. She couldn't stop glancing at the young doctor, he looked so much more youthful than everyone had expected. He had blue eyes, like Adam. Only this fellow's were darker.

"I, uh, I'd like to thank you for how much you tried to help Belle when she and the baby were having a hard time." Lissa finally said.

"Belle? Oh, you mean the princess. No need for thanks. It's my job. Though I am relieved things turned for the better before we had to take drastic measures."

"Yes!" Lissa agreed. "Belle is taking much better care of herself now."

"So, what does your brother do, that you live in the castle? Did you grow up as a companion to the princess?" Dr. Travis asked curiously. "Unless, you feel I'm prying."

"A little." Lissa confessed.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Travis blushed, hanging his head.

"It's all right. Belle and I both used to live here in the village. Then she met Adam and married him. My brother used to hunt but circumstances have him working at the castle right now and Belle took me in." Lissa tried to clarify without giving too many of the ugly details.

"Whoa. That was very generous!"

"It was." Lissa agreed. Then the conversation dropped again. Dr. Travis scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat a lot. "Do you like your job?"

"Oh, you bet!" Dr. Travis blurted out. "I've always wanted to help people. My parents died of smallpox when I was really little. So, I've lived with my well-to-do uncle all my life. He told me that my parents got sick from a disease. When I was a boy, I decided I wanted to be a doctor. I said that I was going to make people better so they didn't die like my parents. It's not as easy as I'd thought." Lissa smiled.

"I'm afraid a lot of things aren't always _exactly_ as we hoped as children." She remarked. "But I think we should still try."

"By the way, congratulations on your book getting published!"

"Oh, thanks. So, do you like it here?"

"Yes. I feel very useful and needed here, more than I did in the city." Dr. Travis replied.

"That's good. I'm glad." Lissa said. She felt awkwardly shy. "Well, I guess I'd better go." She nervously started to walk away.

"Good day." Dr. Travis tipped his hat. Lissa nodded and traipsed off. The doctor watched her depart. He frowned at himself. "Come on, Travis! You can do better than that." He punched himself in the face. "She's lovely."

* * *

The little party returned to the castle. Lissa proudly showed off her gift from Agathe, and everyone was extremely curious to know how Agathe had managed to come up with that. Adam would've loved to have taken a stroll with Belle through the garden, but he had some 'surprise' business to tend to. So the girls walked through the gardens together. "I can't wait for next month, when the roses will be in bloom!" Belle smiled, nibbling on a mint from the little pouch she carried with her.

"Yes." Lissa sighed, half-listening. She zoned out, thinking about how different things were today than last year, ideas pouring into her head for her new book, what it was going to be like to be an 'aunt', and wondering about Dr. Travis.

"Lumiere and Plumette seem happier than ever."

"They do." Lissa nodded. Belle turned and looked at her.

"You're not _really_ listening to me, are you?" She teased.

"I heard you! And I replied." Lissa said defensively. "Have you and Adam picked out a name yet for the baby?

"We've discussed it, but nothing definite yet." Belle said.

"What do you think of Dr. Travis, Belle?" Lissa asked rather quickly.

"I think he's a very good doctor. And he seems like a fine young man to me." Belle shrugged. "But you can't always judge a book by its cover."

"True." Lissa mumbled. "He spoke to me before we left. He seems nice."

"Why, Lissa! Do you _like_ him?" Belle arched her eyebrows.

"We barely know each other, Belle!" Lissa retorted back. "He just showed up, that's all. But you're a pretty good judge of character, I mean, you were able to see through Gaston's conceit that he wasn't everything people thought he was. And you were able to see the good inside Adam when others wouldn't dare to even search for it! What do you really think of the new doctor?"

"I already said what I think. I can only say two things, Lissa: one, take things in small doses and you'll learn better, in all areas of life. And...be careful, my dear friend, who you give your heart to." Belle clasped her hand.

"Oh, I am!" Lissa said casually, though she took Belle's words to heart. "It's nothing like that. I just want to know what to do in case we run into each other again like that."

* * *

Lefou had gotten a few workers to take over for him while he traveled to the castle in the afternoon. Sarah and her cousins were coming too. When Lefou arrived, he went to find Gaston first. Gaston was laying some new mud down to replace a few decrepit stone steps near the back of the castle. He panted when he looked up and saw Lefou. "Lefou! It's good to see you." He exhaled in relief.

"So, Adam's got you into the hard labor category, huh?" Lefou joked.

"Gives me something to do." Gaston muttered. "I'm glad you stopped by. It will give me a chance to catch my breath." He laid down a few stones then collapsed down on one of the other sets of steps, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned back and panted. He removed his hat, and wolfed down some cool water from his canteen. Then he poured some on top of his head, put his hat back on and closed his eyes. "Oh my word." He sighed heavily. "I cannot wait for a hot bath tonight, with some Epsom salt chips!"

"Have you seen your sister yet today?"

"Hmm? No." Gaston shook his head. "I've been working since sunup. How's business at the tavern?"

"I look forward to it, more every day." Lefou smiled.

"I'm pleased to hear it. I knew you were the man for the job!" Gaston clapped him on the back.

"What brings you here anyway?"

"I was invited to a party."

"A party? What's going on?" Gaston sputtered in confusion.

"Why, Gaston! What kind of brother are you?" Lefou frowned at him playfully. "How could you forget something as important as your sister's birthday?"

"What?!" Gaston's jaw dropped in horror. "It can't be her birthday yet!"

"Today is May the seventeenth." Lefou smirked.

" _Oh my gosh!"_ Gaston rolled his eyes in exasperation, leaning his head back. He covered his face with his hand in extreme embarrassment. "Oh my goodness. I'm in trouble! Lissa's going to have my hide for this."

"It could be worse." Lefou shrugged.

"Worse? How could it possibly be worse?"

"Just be glad you're not married, and forgot your wedding anniversary! Then you'd _really_ have your goose cooked!" Lefou teased.

"Ohh. I can't believe I forgot her birthday! Is she mad at me?"

"I don't know. But you better let her know you at least thought of her before the day ends!"

"Lefou, _my good friend..."_ Gaston laid it on thick, acting pitiful.

"Nuh-uh, uh, uh! Sorry, my friend, you'll have to figure out this one for yourself." Lefou grinned smugly.

* * *

When he found a little free time, Gaston had shifted away from his other workmen and wormed his way around the castle walls till he came to Lissa's bedroom. Clasping a bouquet of flowers between his teeth, he carefully climbed the vines up the wall and hopped onto her balcony. He couldn't wait to see the surprised look on her face! "I can just hear her, 'No one forgets like Gaston'." He chided to himself. "Well, I'll teach her!" He quietly slid the doors open, clasping the flowers in his hands, expecting to find her at her writing desk, but she wasn't there! He whistled but got no response. "Yoohoo! Lissa? Are you here?" No Lissa, and no Jesse. Gaston felt a little sad. There was no sign of her. He set the flowers on the desk and quickly jotted down a note. Then he snuck back out. "I hope she likes it."

* * *

Lissa spent the majority of her free time writing. She was on a roll and having a blast. While Belle took a much needed nap, Chip was dividing his time between make believing he was David and trying to teach Jesse how to 'properly' portray Belamy, and trying to taste test all the goodies his mother was baking! Adam had declared it official that the nursery was off limits to Belle until it was finished.

That evening, as the guests arrived and they began to celebrate, Lissa was looking around for Gaston. She'd hoped that he would join them. He didn't slink in until most everyone else was occupied in the lobby. Lissa was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. She'd received some lovely gifts and was having a good time. But she wanted to see her brother before he went up to his cell, too exhausted to even say 'happy birthday'. She felt a slight tug on the back of her hair. She turned and jumped when she saw Gaston standing there! "I'm sorry." Gaston squinted. _"_ _Did I scare you?"_

"Where were you all day?" Lissa inquired. "Every time I went out to see you, you weren't anywhere in sight."

"I was busy." Gaston shrugged. He leaned in closely toward her, his nose twitching like a dog.

"What are you doing?" Lissa creased her brows.

"What is that smell?" Gaston asked.

"It was a gift." Lissa said triumphantly.

"Nice." Gaston nodded his approval.

"Are you going to have some dessert? It's my birthday, I'm sure Adam won't mind."

"Oh, thanks but I don't think so." Gaston shook his head.

"Oh, please?" Lissa begged.

"If you go to your room, you might find something there. It's not much, but...come here, give me a hug." Gaston outstretched his arms. Lissa wrapped her arms around his neck, even though he was sticky with sweat and smelly. Gaston hoisted her in a tight hug with her feet off the ground. "Mmm!" He grunted loudly. He kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, Sis." He smiled.

"Thanks." Lissa giggled. "I was afraid you'd forgotten."

"What? And risk becoming disowned for life?" Gaston frowned playfully. "Please, I don't think I could take _that_ kind of rejection!" Lissa giggled again as he set her back down. "So, how old are you again? Must have slipped my mind."

" _Twenty-two."_

" _That_ old, already?" Gaston shook his head with hands on his hips. "Tsk. You know, you better get married soon or they'll be calling you a spinster, or better yet, an old ma..."

"Ahem!" Lissa interrupted, rolling her eyes. "How can I possibly get married with you scaring the guys off at the mere sight of you?"

"I _am_ intimidating." Gaston cocked his head with that twisted grin he knew Lissa loathed.

 _Yuck! Please, don't ruin my birthday,_ she cringed inwardly. "Yes. So I see." She sighed.

"Hey, someday the right man will come along." Gaston touched her shoulder. "And, Mother would be very proud of the woman you've become." Lissa gazed at him thoughtfully. "Oh, now, now. Come on, Lissie. Don't go crying on me. You want people to think I've been an ogre?"

"I'm just so happy." Lissa sniffled.

"Happy?" Gaston asked incredulously.

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

As the guests were leaving, Gaston snuck up toward the dungeon. But at the landing, his eyes fell on Sarah down by the door, putting on her jacket to depart. Gaston watched her longingly. She'd been here! They could've spoken to each other. Now she had to go. Gaston decided to linger and watch until she was out of sight.

Sarah pulled on her jacket when she glanced up toward the staircase. She gaped when she saw him. Where had he been all day? But there was no time now to engage in conversation. She felt disappointed. Their eyes met. Gaston grinned nervously and Sarah eyed him shyly. He gave a small wave to her and she did the same before Laurrette pulled her out the door.

Gaston sighed heavily. When would he get to see her again?

* * *

"Thank you all. I had a wonderful time." Lissa told her friends.

"It was nothing." Maurice said. He kissed her cheek goodnight.

"Goodnight, Lissa. And happy birthday." Belle hugged her.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled.

* * *

As Lissa tiredly changed into her nightgown, thinking of what a wonderful day it had been, her eyes fell on the flowers and note from Gaston on the writing desk. She picked them up then climbed into bed with her diary and Jesse snuggled at the foot of the bed. She smiled, stroking the petals of the flowers. Then she read the note:

" _Happy birthday to my little sister!_

 _I know you don't always appreciate it when I call you that, but I can't help it. You'll always be that same little bubbly girl to me, always ready to talk. But you're twenty two now. I never thought I'd see the day! But I can't deny that it's here. I'm proud of you and I love you, Lissa."_

Lissa shook her head with fondness, folding the little letter up. "Goodnight, Mother." She whispered.


	51. Chapter 51 A Night Out

May passed nearly in a blur, and before everyone knew it, June had arrived! The month of June held special significance for all the inhabitants at the castle, for it marked the first anniversary, a whole year since the curse had been lifted and they'd been set free. For Gaston, it marked a whole year since his most major downfall, which had led to his indebted life now. And he still had one whole other year to serve out his sentence. For another whole year he would not be allowed to venture outside the castle gates. He tried not to complain, but every day as he watched the horses in the fields, free as the air, he wondered what it would be like to be released, and even then, what kind of life would he have after what he had done?

* * *

Belle's baby bump was expanding, almost every week she felt like! Now at six months pregnant, she was quite large and found herself having to rely on others for particular activities, such as removing or putting on her own shoes! She couldn't even bend over to do that, not to mention she couldn't even see her feet when she looked down now! Everyone thought she looked adorable with her rounded stomach-especially Adam-, but Belle felt very embarrassed that she could not perform certain simple tasks. She loved carrying her and Adam's child. But this was their first one, and it was hard for her to accept her limitations when she so used to doing whatever she could.

Today, Adam returned to the castle from a long drive to another village a few score miles away on business. He found Belle lounging in the library. He smiled, captivated by how much she loved her books-as did he-, and how they could cheer her up like almost nothing else. He grinned at how cute he thought she looked with her ankles crossed on the couch, her large belly extending out from under her arms, her arms propped on top of her belly with an open book in her hands, and her eyebrows creased in intense concentration of her story. Adam snuck up to her and then poked his head up from behind the book. "Hello." He grinned.

"Aah!" Belle shrieked in surprise and jumped. "What are you doing?" She half-laughed, half-scolded, holding her stomach. "Gracious, Adam! You nearly frightened the baby right out of me! Are you trying to rush me into labor before it's time?"

"Not at all." Adam grinned, taking her hands. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly mastered that!" Belle crossed her arms. Then she slightly grimaced as she felt a strong kick inside. "Oh, that's terrific. I was trying to get a moment to myself, and now you woke up the baby." Adam chuckled, and slowly rubbed her abdomen.

"Would you like me to lull the little one back to sleep?" He asked. The baby kicked again. "Ooo." Adam shook his head sympathetically.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Belle sighed. "So, did you see the judge?"

"Yes." Adam straightened up and sat beside her. "I told him of Gaston's progress. He was pleased to hear that."

"Good. He's come a long way since last year before I met you." Belle remarked.

"How is Plumette?"

"Angelina was in to see her today." Belle replied. "She said she and the baby are doing perfectly fine!"

"Good. Where is Maurice?"

"He's outside painting. He likes this time of year." Belle said.

"Has Lissa received any new reviews about her book?"

"Oh, yes!" Belle exclaimed. "Children love it and tell her so. Their parents? Well, most of them think it is a silly story, filling their children with wild notions. But, they have complied in buying the book nevertheless, because their little ones pester them to. Lissa says, that since it is helping the children expand their imaginations, she is still glad she wrote it."

"She should be." Adam said. "Would you like to take a walk through the rose garden?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, I would!" Belle agreed. "But may I please have a tidbit to eat first? I wait too long to eat, and then I want to devour everything in sight!"

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Belle had been feeling down in the dumps lately, wishing the baby was born and she could resume normal life. But it wasn't happening as quickly as she wished and it disheartened her. The servants and Adam absolutely doted on her, and she found it endearing. But she was restless, wanting to do more. This morning, Adam stepped into the West Wing with his hands behind his back and surprised her with a full bouquet of red roses. "Thank you." Belle smiled. Adam kissed her cheek.

"The nursery is coming along just right. You should be able to see it in a couple weeks. You're in charge of the furnishings." Adam told her.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see it." Belle sighed. She looked down at her stomach. "It's becoming more difficult to find comfortable garments that will fit right. Madame Garderobe has provided some lovely outfits, but...I'm already outgrowing them quickly!"

"Well, to tell you the truth...in my eyes, you have never looked more beautiful!" Adam purred, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't feel beautiful." Belle sighed, hanging her head.

"Well, you are." Adam nuzzled her nose. "I like the way you look. Makes you look like a mommy."

"Mmm-hmm. A fussy, tired mommy." Belle sighed.

"How would you like to go out for a special evening?"

"Out? You mean..."

"I was thinking of going a couple villages down." Adam finished. "A special dinner, a little shopping, and also...nah! That's a bad idea." Adam shook his head.

"And what? What's a bad idea?" Belle eyed him curiously.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't like it." Adam rolled his eyes. "I thought of taking you to a play, but..."

"A play?!" Belle was intrigued. "What kind of play?"

"Igh!" Adam scowled. "Just some stale, lame old shindig. Nothing special. Nothing very interesting. Just, uh..." Adam looked at her with a playful twinkle in his eyes, "...it's just _Romeo and Juliet."_

Belle's eyes lit up. "It sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed. Adam only grunted gruffly to keep the smile off his face because he knew it had already immensely cheered her up. "But, you don't like that one."

"But you _love_ it." Adam smiled. "Why? _I don't know!"_ He turned on the old act again. "But I thought you might enjoy it." Belle grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"I'd love it!"

"Good. I'm glad if it pleases you. How about tonight?"

"Tonight? Oh, Adam. We couldn't possibly go tonight."

"Why not?" Adam pouted.

"Well..." Belle started to make up an excuse, but couldn't think of a good one. Oh, it would be wonderful to be away for a while, just her hand her husband.

"Good. And put something lovely on." Adam kissed her knuckles. "I want my best girl to look dazzling! Well, more than you already do."

* * *

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lissa clapped her hands. The ladies were excited.

"Oh, you must were something stunning." Madame Garderobe announced.

"Let me fix your hair." Plumette said.

"I think that's very thoughtful of the dear master to do that for you." Mrs. Potts smiled.

* * *

"What am I going to wear? We're going to be in crowds. Is this a good idea?" Belle creased her eyebrows. She lovingly patted her enormous middle. "I'm not exactly the picture of a fashion figure right now."

"Since when are you worried about how you look?" Lissa laughed.

"Carrying a child inside you that increases your waist by nearly a foot has a way of making you self conscious." Belle said.

"Madame Garderobe can whip up something lovely!" Lissa exclaimed.

The ladies spent the day primping Belle like a newborn baby. They wanted this night to be very special, since she'd felt so low lately.

* * *

Gaston was hauling a small cart of corn seeds toward the outside storage bin when he thought he heard a fight around the corner among his fellow workers. Gaston had always enjoyed fights before, but this one sounded pretty heated. He dropped the handles of the cart and raced to find out what was going on. Two of the men were very angry with each other, while the others either stood back with worry, not sure what to do, or eagerly waiting for a real doozy of a fight. One of the guys clenched the other one by his collar and thrust him up against the beam of the stable. Gaston rushed over to see if he could defuse it before they came to blows.

"You empty-headed beer brain!" Horace hollered in younger Julian's face. "I don't know why Prince Adam puts up with the likes of you." Horace snarled. "You don't earn your wages. You laze around, and only jump to your feet to work when he comes around. And what do you do with it all? Waste it on whiskey while I work my back off just trying to keep my family warm and fed!"

"Hey, I'm a free man." Julian shrugged. "I can do what I want."

Horace's face went crimson. "You're not worthy of the scraps they feed us for lunch." He clenched Julian by the throat and reached into the smaller man's pants pocket.

"What are you doing?" Julian gulped.

"Taking what you didn't rightfully earn." Horace smirked.

"Why you..." Julian growled, but Horace tightened his hold making him choke.

"All right, all right! Break it up, boys. Come on, break it up." Gaston bellowed over them. "Horace, let him go."

"Stay out of this, Rawhide." Horace hissed at Gaston. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me when I see what a coward you are." Gaston retorted. Horace whipped his head back.

" _Who are you calling a coward?"_ He gritted his teeth.

"You, that's who." Gaston said. "Look at him. You're twice his size! You're a coward for attacking someone less able to defend himself than you. Where is the manliness in that? Release Julian now."

"And who are you to be passing judgement on me, hmm?" Horace curled his lip. "After the sins you committed that put you here. Answer me that one!"

"I'm someone who doesn't like watching what he used to be anymore." Gaston said dismally. "But this has nothing to do with me. Let him go and we'll discuss this with Prince Adam."

"Isn't that lovely?" Horace scorned. He raised his fist to slug a petrified, trapped Julian when another larger and much stronger fist gripped his wrist. Gaston stood calmly and clutched Horace's arm, making him squirm and turn all shades of color. "Let go of me!"

"What you just did, taking his money, makes you no better than him." Gaston said firmly. "Now you're going to release him and return it," then he turned his head toward Julian, "and you and I are going to find the prince and discuss this matter."

"I'll do it!" Julian agreed quickly, anxious to avoid letting his face become beaten to a pulp.

"And you'll do as I say or I'll knock your two heads together to form goose eggs the size of turkeys." Gaston huffed.

"Get your high and mighty hand off me." Horace glared at Gaston.

"Not till you let him go." Gaston shook his head. Horace cringed in disgust. If it wouldn't make him look immature, he would've bitten Gaston's hand till he loosened his grip. The more he resisted, the tighter the former hunter clasped in. Horace's arm was growing numb. He scowled and drew his hand back as Julian slipped down to the ground. Gaston snatched the money from Horace and flicked his hand away. Horace glowered, waving his hand to urge the circulation to return.

Gaston looked down at Julian. Julian was slithering away and almost to his feet. "Not so fast." Gaston warned him. Julian ran for it. Horace punched Gaston's face.

"You idiot!" He yelled. Gaston shook his head and watched as Julian bumped straight into...Adam!

"Running from something?" Adam asked dryly.

"He was gonna take my money!" Julian pointed at Horace.

"He's a lazy, good for nothing hog, Your Highness." Horace retorted.

"Silence!" Adam raised his hands. "We need to talk." Gaston went back to work while Adam loosened out the uneven squabbles between his workers. Julian was warned that from now on he would be sharply watched to see that he carried out his duties. Horace was warned that he stepped out of line like that again, stealing from another man and assaulting someone weaker than himself, he would be discharged. It was enough to shake Horace up, for he had a family to provide for.

* * *

After Adam had settled the spat, he searched for Gaston. He found him laying clay on the bottom base of the fountain, trying to cover up and plug a slight crack in the concrete. Adam smiled with admiration. "Hey." He tapped Gaston on the shoulder. "Thanks for your help back there. That could've become much uglier."

"You're welcome." Gaston shrugged. "It was nothing really. Pure selfishness on my part."

"Selfishness?" Adam stared in confusion.

"Yep." Gaston sighed. "I used to act the same way as Horace, if someone told me something I didn't want to hear. I felt that this time I had to do something. In a way, I thought maybe it was a way of redeeming myself."

"I'd call it _making a difference."_ Adam smiled warmly. "You know where those actions and motives can lead, and you're trying to help someone else channel it before it's too late. I'm truly proud of you for that."

Gaston glanced up at him wide-eyed. He didn't know what to think. "You're _proud_ of me?" His lip trembled.

"I said it, didn't I?" Adam grinned. "Yes, Gaston. You've come a long way. And might I say, you do excellent handy work since you've been here."

"Just thanks for assigning me to other tasks, instead chaining me to the stable all summer, Fancy Pants!" Gaston exclaimed. "This heat is thick and stifling. I wouldn't want to suffocate near the garbage piles before I have a chance to get out! There is no winter breeze to drown the stench out now." Adam chuckled.

"You're welcome, _Pretty Boy."_ Adam smirked, walking away.

* * *

"Oh, Belle. You look wonderful!" Lissa exclaimed when her friend was ready. Belle had her hair pulled back in an elaborate French twisted pony tail. She wore a wine colored red gown with golden trimming, and a glittery golden jacket to compliment it. Her large stomach protruded out from the jacket, but the dress's full flowing skirt, lapped around it in beautiful waves.

"Gorgeous." Madame Garderobe added. "You look as if you're ready to attend an opera concert."

"I feel like it too." Belle smiled. "Except I'm carrying an extra guest with me."

"You look lovely, my poppet." Mrs. Potts patted her shoulder.

* * *

Belle carefully stepped down the grand staircase and waited for Adam. She felt both nervous and enormously excited to watch her favorite book come to life before her eyes. Adam finally stepped over to her from the drawing room with his hands behind his back. He wore a light blue coat with golden trimming. He cocked his head as he approached her. "Who is this?!" He gasped playfully. "Now this could not possibly be the princess of Villenueve herself, could it?"

Belle blushed and grinned. Adam got down on one knee and held up a ruby red rose to her. "For my lady." He smiled.

"You're sweet." Belle giggled, taking the blossom. "Thank you for doing this with me, Adam. It means so much to me."

"Mmm." Adam grunted when he rose to his full height. "You look dazzling."

"Thank you. You look magnificent."

"Thank you." Adam bowed. He offered her his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Thank you, Sir. I shall be delighted." Belle nodded, taking his arm as they headed for the front doors.

"Have a good time!" Plumette called from the staircase.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Mrs. Potts echoed her.

"Have fun together!" Lissa added.

"Take good care of her, Master!" Cogsworth warned Adam.

"Have a wonderful time, my children." Maurice smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Lissa was heading to her room to bring her writing downstairs so she could be with everyone else when she passed the dungeon stairway. Jesse was pawing at something. Lissa turned the corner and her eyes widened when she saw Gaston lying on the stairs. She gasped and felt his forehead to make sure he wasn't ill. She chuckled at him. He was plum bushed. He'd been so tired from a hot, hard day's work that he'd fallen asleep making his way up to his cell. Jesse licked his face, but even that didn't wake him up. He was out! "Aww." She giggled. "Lumiere! Chapeau! Cogsworth!" She called.

The men hurried up the stairs at her bidding. "What is it?" Cogsworth panted.

"Could you fellows please give me a hand, with him?" Lissa laughed, pointing to the large, sleeping form of her brother.

"Oh, dear." Cogsworth shook his head.

"Someone's been pushing his muscles to the limit." Maurice chuckled.

"The fellow must be extremely worn out from laboring in the sun all day." Lumiere sighed sympathetically. "Come, let's get him up so he can go to bed."

"The poor dear." Mrs. Potts shook her head. "I bet he fell asleep on an empty stomach too. Too tired to ask for help, I suppose."

Lissa followed the men as they hauled Gaston sleepily up to his cell and carefully propped him in bed. Lissa pulled off his big boots and covered him up with the blanket. "Good night, Captain Workhorse." She cocked her head.

* * *

Adam and Belle had a lovely time out together. She was happier than he'd seen in weeks. It was late when they'd returned, but Maurice, Lissa, and the servants were waiting up for them. "I'm sorry we kept you up." Belle said sadly.

"We couldn't sleep anyway, even if we wanted to." Lissa smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my darling?" Maurice asked, kissing Belle's cheek.

"Oh, yes, Papa! First, we went out to dinner. Adam took me to a small cafe, but it was delightful. And the food? Ohh! It was divine." Belle sighed contentedly.

"Then what did you do?" Clothilde asked.

"Then Adam took me shopping. I bought some new dresses, they're exquisite and very comfortable for a lady my size. We also bought some trinkets and items for the baby."

"How was the play?" Lumiere asked.

"It was a treat." Belle rambled on. "It was funny and scary. It was amazing to see it acted out. Some parts I would've done differently, but I enjoyed it!"

"Did it make you cry?" Madame Garderobe asked.

"Ohh, yes!" Belle exclaimed.

"Did it? She was sobbing more than any other woman in the audience." Adam joked.

"You cried too." Belle nudged him. Adam blushed deeply. "Then we went dancing."

"You went dancing?" Maurice echoed.

"Yes, there was a lively little concert on the way back so we stopped and joined the audience. It was so much fun." Belle smiled. "And the play, I loved it!"

"What did _you_ think of it?" Maurice looked at Adam.

"It was nice." Adam said. He didn't want to squander Belle's enthusiasm.

" _Ooo!"_ Lumiere and Cogsworth exchanged a teasing remark. "Denial!"

"Come now, my boy. You might as well be honest." Maurice teased.

"You really want to know?" Adam sighed in exasperation. Everyone nodded. Adam crossed his arms.

"I liked the book better."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. It was fun to write.**

 **BTW, I'm curious to know what you all are hoping the baby is going to be! Since I'm writing the story, I already know what all I have planned. But, since they didn't have ultrasounds back then, you guys can do what the characters are doing: guessing and hoping. So, do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl? What do you think they should name the baby?**

 **I CANNOT wait to share the next chapter with you all! It's going to be a major one! But I have to write it first.**


	52. Chapter 52 A Second Chance

**Chapter 26 was the first fourth of the story. Now we've reached another turning point. We are at the _halfway point_ in this fic. **

**So Far:**

 **-Gaston has been imprisoned in the castle dungeon for a year but since the New Year, he has been doing community service on the grounds**

 **-Gaston still has another whole year to serve out the remainder of his sentence**

 **-Gaston is quite smitten with the new girl in town, Sarah but denies himself any hope of the possibility for them to get together**

 **-Lissa has forgiven her brother, she has written a book for children, and is working on a romance novel now**

 **-Lumiere and Plumette are expecting**

 **-Adam and Belle's baby is due in September**

 **-Belle has had a frightening experience in her pregnancy where she wore herself out to the point of extreme exhaustion, endangering herself and the baby**

 **-Sarah is contemplating her thoughts on Gaston, she is trying to understand where and how she fits in in the village, she has three months left of freedom before she is to return home to marry someone she doesn't love, unless she finds someone to love her beforehand.**

 **-Pere Robert has turned the old boys' school into a public library**

 **-Gaston can't seem to forgive himself**

 **-Gaston and Adam have become good friends, they understand each other. They even have annoying nicknames for each other: Gaston calls Adam _Fancy Pants,_ and Adam retorts him with _Pretty Boy_ at the right moments!**

 **-Gaston has turned over his ownership of the tavern to Lefou**

 **-A new doctor has arrived as an assistant to Dr. Tanner**

 **-Dr. Travis, the new assistant and a certified surgeon, is much younger than everyone expected, and he has a crush on Lissa**

 **-Gaston is worried about the future, especially when he is released**

 **-Lefou is thriving through his new role as the tavern proprietor**

 **-Lissa and Gaston have become friends again instead of enemies**

 **This story is halfway through, but the end is not close yet! There is so much more to come! I've had this chapter in my plans for a long time! I can't tell you how excited I am to share it with you! God has given me many different ideas that helped fill in the in-between chapters. I am so very, very excited to share this one with you! Oh, reviews _please!_**

* * *

For Gaston, this was just another morning, every day like the one before. He rose at sunrise, and waited for Adam to march up to the dungeon and let him out of his cell for the day. He'd saddle him up with his breakfast and lunch for the day, then Gaston would slip down through the kitchen and out the door to go to work.

He was grateful to be outside, but he still felt a strong yearning to be free. He'd described that to Adam, who was the only one that truly understood what he was going through. Gaston knew he was living the consequences of his past sins, just as Adam had been living under the curse for his selfish choices, yet he couldn't help longing for the day he'd be loosed from this bondage hanging over his head and set things right. What he mostly missed was hunting, riding! He missed being able to ride wherever he pleased whenever he pleased. Oh, what he would give to be able to do that again! But he'd made his bed, and he must lie in it, for another whole year! No roaming outside the castle gates, for a whole year.

Yes, today was just another day in Gaston's eyes. But he had absolutely _no idea_ how his life was about to drastically change... _today!_

* * *

Lissa was sitting cross-legged on her window seat, writing away and frequently gazing out the window. Last year today had been frightening and heartbreaking that Gaston had been convicted for his wrongs-which she was glad he had been, as he'd hurt so many people in the past-, but also a miracle because they were still together and their good friends had stepped in to keep it that way, and he was repentant.

Jesse was roaming around the castle. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lissa replied. The door obeyed, and in peeked...Adam! Lissa gazed at him in confusion. "Adam!" She sputtered. "Is something wrong? Is Belle all right?"

"Slow down." Adam chuckled. "Yes, Belle is fine. I need you to fetch your brother and tell him to meet me down in the drawing room immediately. Oh, and I want you there too!"

" _All...right,"_ Lissa responded suspiciously. "What's going on? Is Gaston in trouble?"

"Just do as I say." Adam said firmly.

" _Okay,_ Adam. I'm going!" Lissa blurted quickly and brushed passed him, her stomach fluttering with curiosity, confusion, and fret.

Adam found Belle and Maurice waiting for him in the lobby. "Is she going to get him?" Belle asked.

"Yes. Has Lefou arrived yet?"

"Not yet." Maurice shook his head.

"You know? It's the funniest thing: I believe I actually frightened her a little." Adam cocked his head. "Whatever could've given her that idea?" Belle made a face. She loved her 'beast's' dry sense of humor.

* * *

Lissa collided into Lefou as she rushed to find Gaston. "Oh! Sorry, Lefou!" She apologized in astonishment.

"That's okay." Lefou smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was requested, no I was _summoned_ to come here by the prince." Lefou shrugged.

"What for?"

"He wasn't specific on that. All he said was that it was important and he thought I should be here."

"I am _so_ confused!" Lissa shook her head. "Something odd is going on, and it's making me nervous." She ran to find Gaston.

* * *

Gaston was leaning on the wooden fence by the paddock, wiping his face and the back of his neck with his scarf when Lissa ran to him. "Gaston!" She called frantically.

"Yeah? No need to sound so petrified. I'm right here." Gaston retorted casually. Lissa looked bewildered. "Are you okay?" Gaston frowned with concern.

"I...I don't know." Lissa shook her head. "I _really_ don't know. Adam wants to see you in the drawing room, on the double!"

"What for?" Gaston arched his eyebrows.

"I do _not_ know!" Lissa replied anxiously. "But he was adamant about it!"

"I don't even remember where the drawing room is." Gaston muttered.

"I'll go with you." Lissa said. She hung onto his arm tightly as they trotted back inside the castle.

"Lissa, would you _calm down?"_ Gaston huffed. "Why are you acting so funny?"

"I just have a worried feeling." Lissa replied. Jesse found them and followed them.

When they entered the drawing room, Adam was sitting at his desk. Belle and Maurice were there. And Lefou. Also Dr. Tanner and Pere Robert, Cogsworth and Lumiere! Gaston felt so out of place in his sweaty, smelly outfit, standing inside this clean, airy, exquisite room. Lissa was even more overwhelmed at all the people in here. She looked to Belle and Maurice for answers. Belle only smiled wryly. Adam beckoned Gaston to walk to the desk and face him.

"Your Highness, what is the meaning of this summons?" Gaston asked, bracing himself. "I can't help feeling that it is a matter of great importance, and that it has to do with me."

"You are quite perceptive, Gaston." Adam smiled. "And you're right."

"Adam, what's going on?" Lissa blurted out.

"Hush, Lissa. Just let him speak." Belle scolded her. Lissa gulped hard and pensively watched them. She trusted Belle, but she was extremely confused and worried.

"Captain Gaston," Adam began formally, "Last year at this time you were tried and convicted on the charges of assault and attempted murder of Monsieur Maurice. Is that true?"

"Yes." Gaston mumbled. Lissa was on pins and needles. What the heck was happening?

"And you were sentenced to a period of two years out of your life in a jail cell. Isn't that so?" Adam continued.

"Yes, Your Highness." Gaston replied glumly.

"Today, a year ago, you were arrested and escorted to the dungeon in this castle. It has been your dwelling up to this day, true?" Adam was writing on pieces of paper as he spoke. Gaston nodded. And Adam made another small scratch on the paper. "At New Year's, you were given the opportunity to do manual labor around the castle grounds, with your promise not leave the castle gates, in exchange for certain privileges, a proposition you agreed to?" Gaston nodded his consent again. "In that time, you have conducted and applied yourself diligently, respectfully, and consistently. I have no fault to find with your work. Many times, you had a chance to forge an escape from these castle grounds, but have not done so."

Then Adam stood up. Everyone listened and watched with baited breath. "Captain Gaston?" He spoke professionally.

"Your Highness?" Gaston was all ears, though he had no clue as to where this was going.

"Captain? Today marks one year since you began to carry out your sentence. You are to serve another full year from this day forward." Adam said dryly. Gaston's face fell. Adam had complimented him, but he was still in trouble. _"_ _However,"_ Adam said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I have called you here to tell you that that is no longer the case!"

Lissa and Lefou gasped. Gaston's face drew blank. They were absolutely stunned, and still confused. "What?" Gaston finally croaked.

"Captain Gaston Legume, as of today, your sentence has been annulled, and you will no longer be considered my prisoner, but a free citizen in our kingdom." Adam smiled widely.

Gaston's heart skipped a few beats. "You have served your sentence without blaming others for your mistakes. You have chosen of your own free will to face them, even when it meant death. Your outstanding character has been most impressive. Today, you are no longer a prisoner. You are a free man!"

Gaston's mind was empty. He gazed off into space. The words kept ringing in his ears, _"free man, free man, free man, no longer a prisoner, a free man,"_ but he couldn't even stir up enough guts to hope to believe them. Lissa was watching him, wide-eyed, with tears of joy in her eyes. It was Lefou who broke the stifling silence in the room.

"Gaston! Did you hear what he said?!" Lefou exclaimed. "You're free now! You're not a prisoner anymore! You can go home now!"

"H-home? Not...not a..." Gaston stammered. Adam was smirking at him. It was a friendly, kinship, silent smirk that the two of them could understand.

"Is it really true?" Lissa asked shakily. She was trembling.

"Yes." Adam nodded. "Every word."

"This...this is a joke. It has to be!" Gaston exclaimed, his vision blurry with tears. He could barely speak.

"Gaston, you must believe," Maurice spoke up soothingly. "Adam is telling the truth."

"But...how?!" Lissa blurted.

"I have kept the presiding judge of this case informed every month on Gaston's progress in attitude and conduct." Adam explained. "He has been very pleased. And I gave my word that should Gaston commit any more crimes, I will personally lock him again and throw away the key! BUT, I do not believe that day will ever come. Your next year of sentence in the dungeon has been suspended, Gaston. It takes courage to do what's right, but even more so, to tell the truth! You have displayed that immensely. We could use more men like you. The judge has agreed to my terms. Oh, and I have a proposition for you!"

Gaston was overcome with raw, vivid emotions bottled up for too long. He hung his head down to his chest and hid his face. He could not stop the tears to save his life. He was overwhelmed at this sudden, wonderful, unbelievable turn of events. Was this real? He dared not even think it possible! He had to be dreaming! He smacked his reddened, wet face...hard. It stung!

"I think we'd better leave them alone." Belle suggested, reaching for her husband's arm. He took it and everyone quietly shuffled out of the room save Lissa, Lefou, and Gaston. They were a family, and in this together.

"Oh, Gaston...this is..." Lissa covered her mouth. She was so happy, more than she could express. Lefou clapped Gaston on the back.

"This is awesome!" He cheered. "Aren't you happy, pal?"

Gaston staggered forward till he dropped to his hands and knees on the floor. He must look a pathetic sight right now, but his tidal wave of mixed, gnawing emotions won out over his worries of proper etiquette. This could not be really happening to him, could it? Had he _really_ just been handed his freedom back? Just like that? He was free to go? He was no longer bound here by law? _Tell me I didn't just imagine it!_ He prayed over and over again in his mind. He so wanted it to be true, more than anything else at this moment! _No, it can't be. I'll just ignore...I don't deserve this!_

"Gaston?" Lissa's small voice broke into his uncontrollable sobbing as she came to his side. "Hey, it's all right! You're free! Adam highly commended you, the judge let you go, and...I'm so proud of you!" She cried joyfully.

Gaston finally lifted his head up, but he was still weeping like a child. His broad frame, usually so strong and in control, was shaking like a wooden beam in a storm. Lissa hugged his neck and Lefou patted his shoulder. "What...what did he say?" Gaston blubbered. "Did Adam say...what I think I heard him say? Is this real?"

"Yes, it's _real!"_ Lefou replied emphatically.

"Is it true?" Gaston bit his lip. "Is it _really_ true?"

"Yes." Lissa insisted. "Gaston, can't you believe his words?"

"I...I..." Gaston's heart caught into his throat, choking his words. He rose to his feet and clumsily backed up to the wall.

" _Gaston?"_ Lissa and Lefou watched, deeply concerned and shocked.

"Ex...excuse me!" Gaston gasped, and with that, he threw the door open and fled, as if his life depended on it.

Lissa stared in dismay. "What's wrong with him?" She asked worriedly, tears in her eyes. Lefou wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't imagine why he's so upset." Lefou replied with more than a little concern. The last time he'd seen a disturbing reaction like this from Gaston, Gaston had had a panic attack-which hadn't been pretty at all-, and then he'd placed his life into the villagers' hands who had almost ended up killing him! Lefou was alarmed at Gaston's disturbing response to the sudden, should-have-been joyful turn of events.

* * *

Gaston ran passed his good friends and raced up to the dungeon. He reached his cell, pulled the lever to open the door, then dashed in and slammed it. He staggered dizzily to the wall, breathing hard and slunk down to the floor.

Everyone on the staircase who had seen him, were gaping in disbelief. Adam began to march up the stairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Maurice. "Let me go this time." Maurice said. "I've known him longer than you have."

Lissa and Lefou appeared. "Lissa? Are you all right?" Belle asked kindly.

"I thought he'd be happy." Lissa said, her lip trembling. "He's so...he acts as if...I don't understand! Why is he so shaken up?" Belle walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"It will be all right." She said kindly. "He probably needs time to process this." Lissa leaned her head on Belle's shoulder and shed small tears. Belle glanced at Lefou. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm all right," Lefou nodded, "but I'm worried about Gaston! I can't believe his reaction!"

* * *

When Maurice almost reached Gaston's domain, he heard labored breathing. He hurried to the door and peered inside. Gaston was curled up against the wall on the floor, hugging his knees to himself like a frightened child. Maurice gasped in alarm when he saw the young man in such a state. He immediately opened the door and slowly walked in. "Gaston?" He spoke quietly. "Are you all right, son?"

"Leave me be, Maurice. Please!" Gaston wailed. "I don't need your pity! Stay away from me!" There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his face was perspiring profusely. His robust frame was trembling violently. Maurice pulled the little footstool towards himself and sat down on it, facing Gaston.

"Take it easy, son." Maurice murmured.

"Don't call me that!" Gaston snapped, sobbing. "I'm a murderer, Maurice! I tried to kill you! I don't deserve forgiveness. Please, I beg you, chew me out, or...call me any vile name you want. I've earned it. Just please do not show kindness to me!" Gaston was panting terribly. Maurice reached out and touched his arm. Gaston winced and wept harder...but, he didn't push him away.

"Gaston, that's my choice. And don't you try and tell an older man what to do." Maurice said calmly. "Show some respect for your elders." Gaston could not speak. He only sobbed and trembled, hyperventilating. Maurice gripped him, at least until his breathing began to slow down and didn't shake so hard. "Gaston, you're going to be all right." Maurice smiled warmly. "I can imagine this is a great shock for you. I'm very proud of you." Gaston finally looked him in the eyes. His own were bloodshot and his face beet red from tears.

"Maurice, I...I don't deserve mercy." He blubbered. "Why is everyone being so kind to me, after what I've done in the past?"

"Because you've earned our forgiveness." Maurice said. "And your friends have open hearts to those in need."

"Maurice, I...I..." Gaston stammered.

"Gaston, let me tell you something this time. There's...there's something you don't know about me, something I never told Belle about." Maurice winced as he spoke, trying to fight the right words. "Once upon a time, there was a young artist who lived in Paris. He was poor and made his living by painting portraits and landscapes. Then one day, he met a girl. A wonderful, intelligent, beautiful girl who was snubbed by her neighbors for being clever. The painter and the girl fell in love and soon they were married. They ended up living in a garret outside the city. Soon, they had a darling, gorgeous baby girl. They were the happiest little family in the country.

'But only a few short months after, sorrow descended on them like a sudden storm. An epidemic of black plague quickly swept through the city, taking hundreds of lives. The artist's wife caught and became seriously ill. The doctor did all he could, but he could not bring her back to health. She was dying. She told her husband to take their only daughter and flee, before they too were inflicted.'" Maurice hung his head, fighting to stay composed but the painful memory was gnawing at his gut, and he couldn't block the tears.

"The painter hated to do as she asked," He continued, "but, he had no choice. Taking their precious little baby, he left his beloved wife and fled the city." Gaston listened thoughtfully. He felt awful for the painter. _Now,_ he couldn't imagine being forced to leave his true love, if he'd had one. It would kill him. Just the thought alone made him shudder. Maurice spoke again. "He ventured out into the country, till he found a small, quaint village far from Paris. There he settled and raised his daughter alone. She grew up beautiful, kind, headstrong, and independent. Her father spoke very little of her mother. He could never find the right words. But her memory never left his heart!"

"Who were they?" Gaston asked softly. "Good friends of yours?" Maurice stiffened, and Gaston could never remember _ever_ seeing the man look so devastated and shattered, as if his own tears would make his body crumble!

"That little girl is my daughter...Belle." Maurice whimpered. He fought to hold on a threatening sob. He hid his face in his arm.

Gaston hitched a sharp breath and gazed at Maurice as if he were an angel from heaven sent to strike him down. All these years, all this time, rumors had spread about why Maurice had no wife and Belle no mother, but almost no one had taken the time to try to get to know him. He'd never shared his grief with anyone! He'd borne it all alone for all this time! All these years that Maurice had been so kind to Gaston, and...and he had repaid him only with ridicule, thoughtlessness, and bodily harm! He couldn't even begin to imagine how heartbroken Maurice must have been and how difficult it had been for him to leave behind the love of his life and not even be at her side in her last moments! Gaston vowed right then and there that he would _NEVER, EVER, EVER_ forgive himself for the hurt he had caused the broken man!

" _Ohhh, Maurice..."_ Was all he could speak. How in the world had he not put the pieces together when Maurice began his story? Now he remembered, when Lissa had been dying, how grief-stricken Maurice had been at her bedside. It must have been like reliving his wife's parting. Gaston's heart lurched. He gazed at Maurice with blurry eyes. The old man had known deep grief, over something he'd had no control over. Now, he looked frail and beaten. Gaston felt a sudden, powerful surge of protection over him. To the end of his days, he would watch over Maurice and fully pour out his wrath on _anyone_ who sought to harm him!

Gaston finally leaned forward. He wrapped his heavy, long arms around the older man. "Maurice...I'm so sorry!" Gaston wailed. "You don't know how sorry I am! I'll never forgive myself for the way I've treated you." Maurice couldn't speak. He just succumbed to the former army captain's gesture of comfort. "Turning me down as Belle's future husband was the wisest decision you ever made!" Gaston told Maurice fervently. "You are the most _selfless, courageous_ man I've ever known!"

Gaston just held him until he'd composed himself. "Does Belle know?" Gaston asked.

"Yes, she knows." Maurice said woefully. "I never told her. I never wanted her to know! I thought she'd never forgive me. But Adam took her to Paris and she found out the truth. I'm just glad I wasn't there to see it."

Neither of them had noticed Adam watching from the doorway. He'd come to make sure they were all right. Gaston helped Maurice to his feet. "Thank you, Maurice." He smiled.

"Thank _you,_ Gaston." Maurice said wistfully. He slowly walked out of the cell. Adam watched him then looked at Gaston. Their eyes met. Gaston stepped over to him.

"What was that all about?" Adam spoke seriously. "Or should I not ask?"

"Clearing the air." Gaston whispered. Adam smiled and patted his arm. He completely understood. "He's been through so much." Gaston said.

"I know!" Adam agreed. "And, part of it was thanks to me."

"Me too." Gaston mumbled.

"He never complains. He never burdens others with his troubles." Adam shook his head. He remembered not only how he had first treated Maurice, but also how he'd taken out his frustration over the curse on his servants when they'd been completely innocent.

"Maybe he should." Gaston hung his head. "Adam?"

"Yes?"

"I...I want to be free! I truly do. But..." Gaston stammered.

"But you're afraid. You're not sure how to pick up the pieces." Adam finished for him.

"How can I? How can I possibly do it?"

"Not on your own, and one step at a time, that's how." Adam said. "Take it from me, _I know!_ I'm not sure if you remember what it was like when I ruled before the curse, but I used the people's bread winner money to lavishly furnish _my_ castle, when they earned it to feed their families! I was purely selfish. Some people did remember that, after the curse was broken. But surprisingly, they gave me a chance to show how different I was."

"But they already had known you to be cruel." Gaston said. Then he gulped at what he'd just said. "Sorry, I...I meant..."

"It's all right. You're right." Adam chuckled.

"But before I'd confessed about Maurice, nobody thought I could do no wrong! They thought I was unblemished." Gaston said sadly. "And then, they saw me for what I really was: a selfish, deceitful, cold brute! They'll never forgive me!"

"Gaston, I'm going to ask you just one question. Think hard before you answer." Adam told him. "Out of all the people you've hurt, whose forgiveness could you absolutely not live without?"

Gaston blinked. That was a tough question! Where could he even start to narrow it down? How many people had he cheated in his life? His belly felt nauseous as he realized he couldn't even number them! "I...I..." He stuttered. Adam watched him closely, and waited patiently. Gaston became lost in his bitter-tasting thoughts, immersed in so many familiar faces from his life. He pondered heavily. Then he finally met Adam's eyes.

"Have you an answer?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Gaston whispered, looking down at his boots. "Mother." He sighed. "She trusted me to look after my sister."

"But she's dead." Adam stated.

"I know. But...Adam? Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Yes." Adam nodded.

"I...I had this dream once. Actually, it was right before-the _morning_ when Lissa was attacked by the wolves!" Gaston shuddered. "Only it didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like a vision. Does that sound crazy?"

"No."

"I saw my mother. She told me to my face what kind of cold-hearted person I'd become. Now, my old man," Gaston said, and Adam noticed that he hadn't called him his father. "He was always lecturing me about something. I gave up trying to please him. But my mother...she loved me! She tried to understand me. And in my vision, dream, whatever it was, she told me I'd betrayed Lissa, and that I wasn't the kind of son for her to be proud of." Gaston winced at the terrifying memory. "My mother was a kind woman, Adam. For her to speak so disapprovingly of me, well...it really hurt! But she was right! She was so right. I didn't want to believe it. Then Lissa ran away from me, almost repeating Mother's words. And Lefou also. Then...when I found Lissa, lying on the ground, torn to pieces, and just covered in all that blood...it just….it only confirmed what my mother said." Gaston turned his head away.

"You know? I haven't told _anyone_ about that dream...ever!" He exclaimed.

"Did your mother say she didn't love you anymore?"

"She should've. Just the opposite. But at times, I just want to see her again! To know she's proud of me. That I've tried to not fail her again! I miss her."

"I understand. I miss my mother too. She was the same kind of angel." Adam touched his arm. "Well, which _living_ person's forgiveness could you not live without?"

"Lissa." Gaston said without hesitation.

"But, you _have_ been forgiven by her, right?"

"Yes." Gaston nodded.

"Gaston, you need to learn to forgive yourself!" Adam declared.

"I'm the last person worthy of forgiveness. What you just said will _never_ happen, I guarantee it!" Gaston declared back.

"But if you don't, you'll never be able to put it behind you." Adam said. Gaston huffed in frustration, crossing his arms. Adam could see that he was laying a bunch of advice on him, and that it must be overwhelming, especially just now. "Hey, you can do this! If I can, you can." Gaston looked at him gratefully. Many tried to encourage Gaston, but only Adam truly knew what it was really like.

"How will we manage, back in the village?" Gaston asked. "Here, I have privacy where I can think. I have a steady job. My sister is well looked after. If it's over..."

"Who says it's over?" Adam interjected. "You and Lissa will always have a family here."

"Thank you, Adam. I'm just so afraid." Gaston swallowed hard.

"I know. It will be all right." Adam smiled reassuringly. Both men descended down the stairs.

* * *

As they ventured back into civilization, the little group they'd left was still there. Gaston watched all of these dear people who had chosen to give him a very unmerited second chance and kept encouraging him to do what was right. He didn't deserve them! Adam had felt exactly the same way about Belle and his servants when he'd realized that he loved Belle.

Gaston's eyes fell on Lefou and Lissa. His heart swelled with a deep fire of guardianship and love for them. They'd been his closest companions nearly his whole life. He'd mistreated them, hurt them, and betrayed them, and...now? They were excited that he was being granted freedom! What was that about? All Gaston knew was that he deeply appreciated them all the more for it.

They finally noticed him. They both gazed up at him uneasily, not knowing how to respond, hoping he was okay. He smiled warmly. Gaston gazed on them with a burning fondness. He would always be eternally grateful to them for trying to stop him in killing Maurice. "Hey, are you okay?" Lefou spoke up.

"Gaston, what..." Lissa began. Gaston marched to both of them, and tightly gripped them with his arms, squeezing them in a suffocating bear hug. They were both cut off guard, but then succumbed to it eagerly. A serene peace settled over the three of them. They both smiled when he finally let them go.

"So, what was that proposition you mentioned back there?" Lefou asked Adam.

"Oh, that." Adam smiled widely, giving Gaston the fish eye. Gaston wasn't sure what was in store for him, but that look made his stomach flutter nervously with butterflies. "Well," Adam began, "as you know, our village is small, but we still need law and order. Especially from traveling passersby. But we need an assembly of authority to maintain law and order. Gaston? If you will accept it, I would greatly appreciate it if you would be Villeneuve's new official officer!"

Lefou and Lissa were thrilled. Gaston was stunned. Of all things, he had not expected _this!_ Adam wanted _him_ to be the official lawman, jailer, of the village? Gaston could manage to say only one thing, "Why me?" He sputtered.

"And why not you?" Maurice chuckled.

"He's right, Gaston." Belle chimed in. "You _are_ after all, the greatest hunter in the village!"

"Best _tracker_ I know!" Lefou added.

"But, I'm just a hunter, not a detective!" Gaston protested feebly.

"So what?" Lissa giggled. "It's a bit of the same thing isn't it?"

"Absolutely." Lumiere replied.

"But, still….why me?" Gaston repeated himself.

"Gaston, you have learned greatly from your wrong choices and have paid a price." Pere Robert answered. "You are being shown grace."

"From what Belle has told me," Adam spoke up, " _nobody_ knows these forests and countryside better than _you_ , Gaston. You're excellent at tracking down animals, not to mention people who _don't_ want to be found by you!" He teased.

"You just had to throw that one in, didn't you?" Gaston narrowed his eyes at him.

"Really, Gaston!" Dr. Tanner spoke up. "If any crimes were occurring in town, or some traveling low-lives were hiding out in the forest, you could easily stalk them out when other lawmen might give up."

"I honestly can't think of a better man for the job." Pere Robert smiled graciously. "And perhaps you could be instrumental in helping set some strays back on the straight and narrow, after you've had your taste of consequences for gravely wrong choices!"

"And you _can_ be intimidating." Lissa threw in. Gaston slowly gaped at her with narrowed eyes. "I admit it!" Lissa blurted out. "I mean, look at that body structure. You could easily take out ruffians and thugs!"

"What do you say, Gaston?" Maurice asked.

"What have you got to lose?" Lumiere shrugged.

"Well, Gaston? Will you do it? We all know that we can trust you." Belle said.

This was all so sudden! Gaston was still blown away by the offer. Everything they'd said about him was true, but was he worthy of such a task? It was Belle's statement that helped him make up his mind. She was someone he had terribly wronged, and yet here she was trying to help him get back on his feet! _"For you,_ my prince and princess, for you...I'll take it!" Gaston declared. Everyone cheered.

"That's wonderful!" Lefou clapped him on the back. "Now I don't have to worry about being harassed by any unsavory characters at the tavern!" Gaston glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

" _Don't count on it!"_ He teased.

* * *

Gaston wasn't quite ready to leave yet. He wanted a couple days to prepare. He was _really_ being released to live a life again! He tried to believe it, but it was too good to be true. Lissa came to his side. "Now we can go back home, Gaston! To stay!" She told him.

"But, Lissa? You can't do that! You live here. This is your home!" Chip interjected.

Lissa froze. Chip was right. This was her home now! But...but what about their childhood home, the house they'd grown up in and treasured with precious memories? Lissa was torn. Now she had a choice to make. She dearly loved the wonderful, special people in this castle. They were her new family. She was happy here. She couldn't possibly leave them! _But,_ Gaston was her family too! And their house back in the village, that was her home! She couldn't bear the thought of leaving it for good. What should she do? She stared blankly in dismay and felt a small ache in her heart. She couldn't choose!

"You're going to stay here, right?" Chip asked sadly. He didn't want her to go. Belle was still his secret crush, even though she was married. And Lissa, she'd become like a big sister to him.

"I...I don't know." Lissa gulped. Tears were threatening to come to her eyes. "What should I do? I don't want to leave you all. But, Gaston's my brother. And I miss our house. What should I do!?"

"Now, now, Lissa. It might not be as bad as all that." Maurice said soothingly, patting her shoulder. "There must be a solution to this that you can handle."

"Like what?" Lissa looked up at him sadly.

"Well...what if...what if you stayed here, but came out to live with Gaston on the weekends?" Lefou suggested. "That way you'd have both your homes, but also have your family time at your girlhood house."

"What do you say, Sis? Would you be open to that? What do you think?" Gaston asked. He personally would feel better for it, as he was worrying about their former neighbors possibly sabotaging their home when he returned.

Lissa pondered silently for several moments. It sounded like a very good idea, but she was afraid, afraid that if her time at their childhood home was so short, that she'd lose the feeling of welcome and safety she'd known in it for so long. "I...I'd kind of like that, but I don't know..." She gulped.

"Come over here, Lissie." Gaston said quietly. Lissa obeyed and he pulled her into a corner. He gripped her hands and spoke to her like a father to his little girl. "Look, darling, I know you're afraid of what changes might happen." He said lowly. "To be honest, I'm a little on edge myself of what might be in store for us. But what we've had won't change if we continue to live the way that would make Mother proud."

"But we won't be together as much." Lissa sniffled.

"It'll be okay." Gaston smiled. "And if I'm going to be gone a lot, chasing bad guys, I'd feel much better knowing that you were with people who care about you, instead of by yourself in the house. Darling, look at me." Gaston lifted her chin up so she'd face him. "We _won't_ lose what we had before! I can guarantee it. Hey, you remember what we said the day we left the house to come here? We said everything would be all right, that in the end, we'd know we did the right thing. And, that Mother's face on the mantle will be there waiting for us! You remember?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded, trying to hide her tears.

"And it's still true. I know you don't like things to change all the time, but change can be good." Gaston said.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it easy!"

"I know. I know. But we'll be all right. And we'll still be together." Gaston said reassuringly.

"Okay." Lissa sighed. She was still unsettled, but at least she'd be able to split her life up between her two families and the homes she'd grown so attached to! Gaston kissed her head.

"That's my girl." He smiled warmly.

* * *

A couple days later, Lefou arrived to help Gaston bring his things back home. It didn't take long for him to pack. He actually felt a twinge of sadness as he scoured over his cell one more time. He'd had lots of private memories up here, some funny and some painful. He was actually going to miss it! "You know? You can always move back in here, if you get tired of the village." Adam teased, nudging his arm.

"Thank you for that _valuable suggestion,_ Fancy Pants." Gaston rolled his eyes. Secretly though, he planned on possibly taking up Adam on his offer someday if the need arose.

"My pleasure, Pretty Boy." Adam snickered. He, Maurice, and Lissa were going to accompany Gaston and Lefou down to the village. Adam wanted to make sure they had a safe arrival, that no townspeople attacked the Legume siblings.

Gaston panted a little. "I don't know if I can do this!" He cried.

"You can." Adam told him firmly. "You ready?"

"Guess so." Gaston gulped. When they came down to the lobby, Belle met them.

"Good luck, Gaston. Now don't you go stirring up any trouble!" She smirked.

"Not on my life!" Gaston shook his head. "Thank you, Belle, for everything. You've been a true friend." He smiled.

"So have you." Belle smiled back. Gaston looked at Adam.

"Just one little kiss?" He asked.

Adam gave him 'the look'. "Make it short." He said flatly, crossing his arms. Gaston nodded, wide-eyed. He lightly kissed Belle on the cheek. Adam sighed in relief that it hadn't been on the lips!

"Was that all right?" Gaston asked nervously.

" _Tolerable."_ Adam said dryly. Belle giggled. Adam grabbed her face and gave her a real kiss, then smirked at Gaston who stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.

"I'll be back in a couple days, Belle." Lissa said. "I want to help Gaston get settled, plus I want to be back in our home again before settling here."

"Of course." Belle waved.

"Come on, Jesse!" Lissa called. The big dog came bounding out the door.

"Well, looks like this is it, Gaston." Lefou cheered.

"Yep." Gaston gulped.

"Come on, Gaston! Let's go home!" Lissa anxiously beckoned him to follow her out to the wagon.

"Coming!" Gaston replied. He was about to walk out of this place and back into the outside world, where he could do as he pleased, and not be stuck with a label on him. He wanted to savor this moment, to make sure it was real. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath for good measure, he stepped through the castle doors, outside. He was _really_ being granted freedom!

* * *

 **PLEASE leave reviews!**


	53. Chapter 53 Readjusting

**Yes, that's where I got the sentence about change, from The Lion King. Well, a new life change for Gaston and Lissa...again! Will Gaston and Sarah get together? Will the villagers forgive him? Can he put his past behind him and learn how to live again? Will any passed sins come back to haunt him?**

 **Well, we shall see.**

 **I had trouble with publishing this chapter and it showing up at first, because I first did it on my new laptop instead of the regular computer and it messed me up! But thank God.**

* * *

Lissa rode on Brisa as Lefou's horse pulled the wagon. Maurice rode the wagon with Lefou. Gaston rode on Magnifique and Adam trailed him. He still could not believe it! Was he really free? Lissa waved to everyone as they rode away. Jesse barked and hopped alongside them. Gaston kept his eyes on the castle gates, expecting them to close on him at any moment. As they inched their way out of them, time seemed like slow motion. It was only a matter of seconds, but it felt like an hour to Gaston as they made it outside the gates! He was really being released! He inhaled deeply. "Come on, old friend." He told Magnifique, patting his neck. "Let's go home."

* * *

Lefou was telling them all about what had been going on in the village, so they'd know what to expect. Stanley and Claudette's upcoming wedding was the next week. Agathe popped in a couple times a week to help Lefou with the house, then she'd disappear and no one knew where. The school children were enjoying Pere Robert's library, and even some of their parents were beginning to become interested in books. A few families were expecting new babies to be born soon. Dr. Travis was learning how to approach the sick people in the village, under Dr. Tanner's guidance, and already he'd been invited to two different homes for supper! Lissa wasn't sure why, but she'd listened extra hard when Lefou mentioned Dr. Travis.

Soon, they came to _the_ tree, that dreadful tree that Gaston had abandoned Maurice to the wolves at. They were all pretty silent, lost in their own thoughts as they passed it. Gaston was especially somber. "You all go ahead. I'll catch up." He told them. They obeyed but stopped up ahead a little ways to give the horses a rest. Gaston walked his horse to the tree, then dismounted. He removed his hat as he slowly approached this silent but haunting monument of his stupid selfishness. His mind went back to that fateful night, and his face grew hot as he remembered his horrible behavior toward Maurice, and his younger sister when she'd tried to stop him:

 _ **Maurice:** "You think I made all this up? If you never believed me, then why did you offer to help?" _

_**Gaston:** "Because I want to marry your daughter! Now, let's go home."_

 _ **Maurice:** "Belle is NOT at home! She is with the..." _

_**Gaston:** "You say beast one more time, I WILL FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" _

_**Lefou:** "Gaston! Stop it! Breathe! Think happy thoughts. Go back to the war..."_

 _ **Maurice:** "You will never marry my daughter..."_

 _ **Lissa:** "Have you lost your mind?!" _

_**Gaston:** "If Maurice won't give me his blessing, then he's in my way. Once the wolves are finished with him, Belle will have no one to take care of her but me."_

 _ **Lissa:** "Stop it!"_

 _ **Gaston:** "Out of my way."_

 _ **Lissa:** "You can't do this! I won't let you..."_

 _ **Gaston:** "I'll do whatever it takes to make Belle mine."_

 _ **Lissa:** "You don't deserve Belle! She's too good for you." _

Gaston grimaced, the words replaying in his ears, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his knuckles white as he clenched his fists. That night, he had been dead set on doing whatever he pleased to get what he wanted. Now? Now he wanted nothing more to do with that kind of mindset or lifestyle ever again! He'd certainly deserved having his freedom, glory, and admiration stripped away after what he'd done! He deserved to be an outcast. He'd been granted mercy! How in the world had that happened?

How he remembered that night with Maurice, as if it were yesterday. Lissa had been suspicious of his offer to help, and had secretly followed them. When she saw Gaston tying her friend up, Lissa had confronted him to his face. She had argued, begged, and pleaded with him to let Maurice go and not commit this terrible sin. He'd ignored her at every turn. Then when she'd really bruised his ego, he'd knocked her out cold then taken her home. He'd kept her confined to her room for a whole week. When he'd let her out, he'd interrogated her about revealing his secret to anyone. That was when she'd pleaded with him to see the error of his ways and he'd bound and gagged her then locked her in her room. That was when she'd escaped with his knife and run off into the woods. That was when she'd run...right into the band of wolves! It had all been his fault!

Gaston shuddered at the memory. He got down on his knees at the tree and bowed his head. "Lord, I'm not worthy to even call upon You." He said. "I know I've already asked Your forgiveness, but it's not enough. If You're willing, please...make me clean. Make me clean and new and show me how to lead others by example. Please!"

"What is this place?" Adam softly asked Maurice in a whisper.

"Somewhere that needs to be scoured clean again." Maurice sighed. "Look, I don't really want to be here. What do you say you and I head into town to try and keep down any hornets?"

"I understand." Adam nodded. "I think that's a good idea.

Lefou and Lissa watched from a distance. Lissa was sitting on the ground, fiddling with her fingers, lost deep in thought. Lefou sat down next to her. "Want some toasted cheese?" He offered.

"No thanks." Lissa shook her head.

"All right." Lefou shrugged. "More for me, I guess!" He smiled and chowed down on a sandwich.

"It's unbelievable." Lissa sighed.

"What is?"

"All this." Lissa said wistfully. "It was exactly a year ago that this whole mess took its toll to the surface. So much has happened to us and changed since then. I'm so thankful it has! But, when I remember how bleak and dark things were last year...it, it really makes you contemplate life."

"Yeah, it does." Lefou agreed. "Hey, I'm glad you're still here!"

Lissa smiled at him. "Me too." Jesse sat in front of them, trying to steal the sandwiches.

"Nuh-uh, uh, uh." Lefou held up his index finger. "Be patient. You'll get your share." Jesse licked his chops and scooted closer. Lissa had to laugh. "Just what do you think you're gonna get out of doing that?" Lefou looked down at him. Jesse's tongue covered his nose. Lissa giggled.

Gaston finally made his way back to them and they mounted their horses. He didn't look happier, but at least he didn't appear angry any more.

* * *

Lissa's stomach was doing tense flip-flops as they neared the clearing where she had been attacked. She urged Brisa closer to the wagon. The close contact made her feel safer, and also with Gaston behind her. Lissa swallowed hard as her memory went back to that terrifying night. She remembered how physically and emotionally paralyzed she'd felt, being thrown from her horse only to discover that she was surrounded by an entire pack of wolves. She vividly recalled the blurs of wide open jaws, hideous snarls, and evil yellow eyes as the wolves had ambushed her. She remembered the horrifying pain as they'd sank their sharp teeth into her, trying to bite her up. She had been truly afraid that she was going to die. It had a been a true living nightmare!

Lissa shivered as the details replayed in her mind. Gaston recognized where they were and looked at his sister. How was she handling this? He remembered all too well the icy howls, the horrific screams, and the sight that would never leave his mind: the wolves trying to eat her alive. Just for good measure, he slipped his rifle into his hand...just in case. This too had been all on his conscience. He half-wished that Lefou had not found him that night when he'd been planning to commit suicide. If Lefou hadn't intervened, Gaston would be gone for good and he wouldn't be a burden to everybody anymore, or have to live with the plague of his wrong choices the rest of his miserable life. Gaston looked at Lissa thoughtfully. To think that at this time last year she'd been so weak and near death! _Look at her now,_ he thought, _happy, gabby,_ _beautiful,_ _and a dreamer._ He couldn't help grinning to himself. He _was_ grateful that she was still alive, and that he _had_ rescued her. At least he'd done _something_ right with his life!

* * *

Gaston grew more braced as Villeneuve came into view. This wasn't going to be easy. The last time he'd lain eyes on this place, he'd been arrested. And deservedly so. Now he'd been granted a chance to make amends, something he thought would never happen! But, the big question was, _could_ he possibly make amends? Well, if he wasn't able to, at least he'd have tried.

Lefou and Lissa were closely watching him. "If you don't mind, I think I'll ride on ahead." Lissa said casually, smiling. Gaston silently nodded. "Come on, Jesse. Let's go, boy!" Lissa urged Brisa into a light canter and the dog followed her, wagging his tail.

"You all right?" Lefou quietly asked Gaston.

"I'm all right." Gaston blew out a breath. "Lefou? Maybe, maybe I should've stayed in jail."

"Hey, come on." Lefou said. "Don't talk like that. Not every guy standing in your boots..."

"I'm _sitting, on a horse,_ Lefou." Gaston corrected him.

"You know what I mean." Lefou groaned. "Not every fellow in your shoes gets another chance like this, ever again! You have! Use it!"

"Lefou, you are not under my thumb anymore." Gaston muttered. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop trying to cheer up all the time. You don't have to do it anymore, and right now it'd make me feel better if you did not."

Lefou frowned, not sure what to say. "All right, all right." He said. "I'm just saying, you've been given an amazing chance to start over. And...it would make _me_ feel awful, if you just threw it away."

"Thank you, Lefou." Gaston sighed. "I heard you. And I appreciate it, really. I...I just need a minute by myself."

"Okay." Lefou agreed and rode on.

 _Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ Gaston silently told himself. This was it! He couldn't just stand here on the road forever. He'd have to enter the town sooner or later. He surely hoped that he would have the opportunity to prove to everyone that he was different, and that maybe he could help other poor devils who were making their lives a mess to return to the straight and narrow! Well, if the people hated him for the rest of his life, he'd have to bear it. After all, he'd created the mess.

"All right. Let's go, old boy." Gaston breathed and commanded Magnifique into a steady walk.

* * *

Lissa had happily ridden back into the village. The people smiled and waved at her. She could hardly contain her excitement as she stopped at her own lawn and dismounted. "Thank you, Lord." She breathed. Agathe stepped out of the front door. "Hello, Agathe!" Lissa smiled.

"Hello, Miss." Agathe smiled back. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Lissa agreed. "Thank you so much for taking care of the house!"

"It was my pleasure." Agathe said. "Just returning a favor. Your mother was very kind to me. I wanted to repay her somehow for years."

"Here." Lissa reached into her pocket and handed the housekeeper some coins. "It's not much, but I hope it suffices."

"Perfect." Agathe nodded. "Merci."

"Agathe? Will we still see you around here?"

"Surely!" Agathe agreed.

"Good. Excuse me, won't you?" Lissa grinned and ran inside the parlor. She inhaled happily. She was home! Everything looked spik and span. She walked to her mother's portrait above the fireplace mantle. "I've missed you, Mother!" Lissa exclaimed with happy tears. "It's so good to be home!" She jumped onto the sofa and leaned back. She ran upstairs to her room. It was the same, yet felt different. Things were going to be different from now on, but it was still her room. She flopped onto the mattress, laughing.

As Gaston was about to enter the village gates, he found Lefou waiting for him. "Adam and Maurice have tried to settle the news." Lefou said. "So, you should be relatively safe."

"Nice." Gaston pursed his lips. "Lefou? You don't have to stick to me like glue anymore. I _don't_ want you to get hurt or ridiculed on my account!"

"I'll be fine, Gaston." Lefou smiled.

"I'm _serious!"_ Gaston raised his voice. Lefou's grin faded. "Sorry. It's just that...you _are_ my most loyal friend, _now._ But now that comes with a price, and I don't want you to be paying for it!" It had been years since Gaston had shown any deep concern like this for Lefou. He was very touched.

"Thanks, pal." Lefou nodded. "I'll be careful." Gaston smiled sadly. "Well, shall we go?"

"Let's go." Gaston gulped.

The atmosphere inside the village walls as they entered was at the very least uncomfortable. Everything looked the same to Gaston. He hadn't realized until now just how much he had missed this place. But it was the people that he couldn't seem to meet in the eyes. He recognized many old faces. They were staring him down warily. Some looked surprised, others shocked, many disgusted, a handful excited, and above all, everyone looked suspicious. Without meeting their eyes, lowering his hat down over his, Gaston slightly nodded and tipped his hat but kept his eyes on where he was going. People followed him and Lefou.

Gaston tried to bury his feelings and ignore them. He felt like a stranger, he felt like a hunted creature, but he couldn't blame everyone. They'd looked up to him for leadership, and he had badly screwed that up! They had every right to gawk, every right to vent, every right to be on their guard. He really hoped that with time, that would no longer be the case. But he would have to try very hard to be patient, and put their needs ahead of his, which he was _still_ struggling to learn!

Gaston sighed in relief when he saw Adam at the village square waiting for him. Maurice was sitting on the fountain wall. Adam walked up to meet them. "What are you going to do first?" He asked.

"I think I'll just go home. Clear my head." Gaston whispered.

"Good idea." Adam nodded.

As Gaston approached the familiar home he'd grown up in, he noticed more constables stationed nearby. "What are they doing, Lefou?" He asked.

"Adam commanded them to keep an eye out for you and Lissa." Lefou replied. "He agrees with you that the townsfolk might get riled and commit some rash acts. He's just trying to look out for you."

"I'm grateful for that." Gaston gulped. "I surely will be relieved when Lissa goes back to the castle! If my former neighbors _are_ going to teach me a lesson, I don't want them to involve her!"

"Or want her around to have to watch, and feel badly." Lefou added.

"Yes."

Lissa was standing in the doorway of their house, smiling and waving. The sight cheered Gaston up a little bit. He scrutinized every detail of the house, the lawn, the picket fence, everything. He was grateful to be back home! He slowly dismounted and approached the door. Lissa ran to him. "It's so good to be home!" She smiled. "And the house looks wonderful, don't you think?"

"Yes." Gaston agreed. "You surprise me, Lefou. How did you manage to keep it in such top shape? You don't exactly remind me of the handyman type." Lissa giggled.

"You underestimate me." Lefou said smugly. "There are many things about me you don't know." He kept it secret that he'd had to ask for help once in a while, especially after spraining his ankle from falling off the ladder, and that sometimes Agathe had 'fixed up' some dented ends when he wasn't looking!

Gaston stepped inside the parlor of his home. To him, it was heaven on earth! Tears filled his eyes as he took in that this was really happening. He gazed at his mother's portrait. He walked over to it and if he'd been sure that no one was looking, he'd have perched himself higher and kissed her canvas face. "Hello, Mother." He whispered. "We're back! I'm back!"

"Thanks so much for taking care of the house, Lefou!" Lissa smiled.

"Oh, I enjoyed it." Lefou shrugged. He was a little sad. He'd grown used to having a _home,_ and well, he was going to miss this. But he was happy for his friends.

"So, what are you going to do, now?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just go back to my room at the lodge."

"Oh." Lissa mumbled uncomfortably, not sure what else to say or how to make him feel better. "I'm sorry."

Lefou chuckled. "Nah. I'm just joking. Actually, I'm having a room converted for me upstairs in the tavern. Now that I have a little extra money put aside, I'm trying to make a few rooms in the upstairs into a little home."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Are you going to mind living there?"

"Nah. I like it. And I won't have to worry about being late or anything like that."

"How soon can you move in?"

"In a few weeks." Lefou said.

"Good. I'm glad for you."

"Thanks."

Gaston came back outside to speak with them, after he'd made a thorough inspection of the house. "Well, Lefou? You've certainly done a good job taking care of the place." Gaston said approvingly. "You surprised even me!" Lefou smirked at the praise.

"Gaston? Can we have something special for supper? To celebrate?" Lissa asked eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know." Gaston groaned. "What's there to celebrate?"

"Come on." Lissa frowned. "We're home. We can celebrate our homecoming. It doesn't have to be big, just us. And Lefou!"

"Don't you think you should ask Lefou first instead of putting him on the spot?"

"That's okay! I accept!" Lefou exclaimed.

"What did you have in mind?" Gaston asked dryly. He wasn't really in a jubilant mood.

"How about strawberry custard and vanilla bean pudding, with cheese souffle?" Lissa suggested.

"Count me in!" Lefou piped up.

Gaston grinned. "All right. If it will make you happy, go ahead." He sighed.

"Hey, cheer up." Lissa smiled. "I'll be back. I have to go shopping to buy what we need. Can you come at about 6, Lefou?"

"Sure. I can get Hans to cover for me, if I return right now." Lefou nodded.

"Fine." Lissa smiled. "Excuse me." She skipped away to fetch her ingredients.

"Well, I'll see you later, Gaston. If you need anything, just holler!"

"Sure, Lefou. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Gaston said glumly.

"Yeah. So I've seen." Lefou muttered as he walked away.

Gaston watched his friend leave. He crossed his arms. He honestly wished Lissa wouldn't make such a big deal out of this. He wanted to begin living quietly, and figuring out how he was going to put his life back together. But, Lissa was happier than she had been in years, so why spoil it? He was still going to be relieved when she went back to Belle. He glowered when he saw the constables patrolling their street. "This shouldn't be." Gaston grunted to himself. "It's like I'm on probation. I really don't want Lissa here right now. I'm not even sure if it's safe! I certainly hope we won't have any need of _their_ services!"

"You're worried, aren't you?" An older, wiser voice broke his thoughts.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gaston huffed.

"All right." Maurice said thoughtfully. He patted Gaston on the shoulder. "Just do the best you can."

"Ha." Gaston growled. Maurice walked away. He knew that it wasn't easy for the proud hunter to say what was on his mind, especially when Maurice couldn't understand this kind of struggle.

"Lord, please help that young man. He tries to do too much on his own." Maurice sighed. "He always has."

* * *

Lissa had greeted her old neighbors and was happily heading back home when a couple men stepped in front of her. It was Fredrick and Dick. Lissa watched them warily. It had been ages since she'd had to deal with this kind of trouble. _What do_ _ **they**_ _want?_ She thought nervously.

"Uh, _excuse me,_ please." She said stiffly. "I have to get home." The guys blocked her way. "Do you mind?" Lissa asked in exasperation.

"Well, look who's back. It's Miss Prissy herself." Dick sneered, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lissa retorted. _Is this what poor Sarah has been having to deal with lately?_

"Like heck, you don't." Fredrick glowered. "Your high and mighty big brother is the one who committed the crime, not us! And now he's going be in authority over us? I don't think so!"

"It wasn't his idea." Lissa said defensively. "Besides, you..."

"That's a laugh!" Dick spoke over her. "It wasn't his idea, ha! You expect us to believe that?"

Lissa exhaled heavily to stay calm. "Look, I know you guys don't like my brother. I don't really blame you after all these years. But he's different now, you'll see!"

"Yes, we certainly will!" Dick agreed. "And you'd better watch your step, Missy."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Lissa asked sharply.

"Just that being related to Mr. Stuffed Shirt can be pretty unhealthy if you're not careful." Fredrick added.

Lissa winced. It wasn't the names they called Gaston that bothered her, she understood that part. But threatening her? "You fellows are only asking for trouble for yourselves. Didn't you learn anything from what happened at the race?"

"You and your brother have disgraced us all." Fredrick said. "Maybe we should show our appreciation." He narrowed his eyes. Lissa gulped hard. She took a timid step back. Surely these two men wouldn't have the stupidity to actually harm her!

"Now, l-look..." She said in a warning tone, "you'll only bring more disgrace, on _yourselves,_ if you act rashly. Adam, I mean, _the prince_ is the one who appointed Gaston as the inspector of this region!" Lissa blurted defensively. "He must have had his reasons." She hoped that would be the end of this distasteful conversation. The men leered at her snickering.

" _Soo...Adam is it now?"_ Fredrick curled his lip, sneering. "That's a little 'friendly', isn't it?"

Lissa's face grew very hot and she stiffened. How had this argument even started? She couldn't even remember now! "This is a waste of time. Excuse me!" She sharply turned on her heel to leave.

"Not so fast, you brazen little hussy." Dick growled, grabbing her arm. She glared at him and tried to fend him off.

" _Get you hand off me, Dick."_ She warned him.

"So, not only is your jackass brother being upheld as our precious 'knight in shining armor', but you've been cheating on your so called good friend Belle, is that it?"

"You're raving over juicy imaginations." Lissa said angrily. She was deeply offended.

"Adam, hmm?" Fredrick tapped his foot. "Only those close to the prince are allowed to call him by his first name." His insinuation was made very clearly. "Tell us, does his wife know about this?" He laughed.

Lissa was disgusted and her stomach was churning. Her face burned. How dare they say such a thing! "There's nothing to know!" She exclaimed vehemently. "You have no right to accuse the prince of such vulgarity! Enough! Let go of me!" The men laughed at her. Lissa kicked Dick in the shin and struggled to get away from him. But then Fredrick grabbed her too. "Help!" Lissa cried out. "Let go of me...you goons!" She tried jabbing them with her elbows.

" _That's enough!"_ Adam let out a beastly growl as he and Maurice appeared. The two men froze at the sight of the prince. Lissa saw her chance to get away and took it, but not before she jabbed Dick in the ribs with her elbow and smacked Fredrick on the arm. She gathered her fallen groceries and scurried away from them. She stood next to Maurice but was hanging her head. He touched her shoulder. Adam stepped forward, his blue eyes dark and threatening. "Just what is this all about?" He demanded.

"Keep you nose in your own business." Dick said snarkily.

"He is your prince!" Maurice spoke up. "Show some respect!"

"Respect?" Fredrick scorned. "You..."

Adam cut him off, choosing to nip this thing right in the bud. "I said, enough! If I catch you two harming her again, or any woman for that matter, it will be very bad for both of you." He warned.

"Meddlesome mama's boy." Dick chuckled. Lissa glared darkly at him, wide-eyed.

"Fellows, I'd really shut up if I were you!" _Tom_ spoke up as he suddenly appeared. He had learned his lesson from the misbehavior at the horse race.

"Taking sides, are you now?" Fredrick sneered.

"Trying to save your ugly necks!" Tom retorted.

"That's it." Adam growled. "Constables? Take these two ruffians and lock them up for the night." Dick and Fredrick were escorted to the small jail. "What are we going to do with them? Someone should put them to work."

" _Hard_ work." Maurice agreed. They both turned toward Lissa. She looked angry. "Are you all right, child?" Maurice asked tenderly.

Lissa glared, peering straight ahead. She was mad, and tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. "Why can't people mind their own business?" She seethed, kicking her shoes in the gravel. "Why do people always find dirty gossip so alluring?"

"Not _everyone."_ Adam said. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not physically." Lissa gritted her teeth. "Thank you."

"It's clear that they upset you."

"They said dirty things!" She felt very humiliated, for herself, Belle, and Adam.

"What kind of things?" Maurice asked.

"Ugh." Lissa cringed. "They accused me of...fraternizing with you." She looked at Adam.

"Of all the gall." Adam stiffened. "I'll straighten them out!"

"I, need to go home." Lissa huffed, trying to calm herself.

"I'll walk with you." Maurice said.

"Thank you, but I'm in a rather foul mood right now." Lissa warned him sheepishly.

"As long as you don't bite my head off, it's all right."

* * *

Adam tended to official business regarding Gaston and those men. They would be getting an earful. As Lissa and Maurice headed back to the Legume home, they saw Dr. Travis coming out of the seamstress's home with his bag. "Doctor, is someone ill here?" Maurice asked.

"I'm afraid Mademoiselle Franceres sprained her ankle yesterday." The young physician replied. "Dr. Tanner sent me by this morning to make sure she hasn't injured it further."

"Is she all right?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. She's getting _lots_ of special attention from her cousins." Dr. Travis chuckled. He was staring at Lissa, with a funny look.

"Do you think she can have visitors?" Maurice inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I believe so." Dr. Travis cleared his throat, trying to get back to reality. "I think she'd like that very much. It's good to see you again." He said to Lissa.

"Likewise." Lissa gave a slight nod. "Have you met my brother yet?"

"No, I don't believe I have." Dr. Travis shook his head.

"Well, he's back in town now and will be staying at our home. You'll probably run into each other."

"I look forward to meeting him." Dr. Travis said. Maurice stifled a laugh. "I guess I'd better be going. Good day." He tipped his hat and slowly walked away backwards, watching Lissa and Maurice.

"Hey! Look where you're going, pipsqueak!" An angered farmer driving a team of horses hollered at him as he nearly collided with them.

"Oh, so sorry!" Dr. Travis gasped and scurried away.

Lissa laughed. Maurice cocked his head with a knowing smile. They asked the triplets' mother if they may call on Sarah, to which she agreed. Sarah was thrilled to see her friends and asked them all about what was going on at the castle. She didn't want to spread word that she'd sprained her ankle because one of the guys in town was in a bad mood from learning that Gaston would be the head law man in town and then had cursed her for dancing with the guy at Christmas. But there had been a few witnesses. Lissa and Maurice were outraged.

* * *

Maurice and Adam were reluctant to leave. They were concerned about the two Legume siblings, and their safety. Adam told Lissa the men refused to apologize for insulting her. She said that was fine, because she wouldn't believe them even if they had! Adam gave the constables strict orders to keep an eye on Lissa and Gaston. Lissa was so relieved when she finally made it back home. She found Gaston in the backyard, chopping wood. "Well, I got what I needed." She said.

"That's good." Gaston said without looking at her. He decided to keep a low profile, at least for a few days before he took up his new position. He didn't want his town folk to think he was trying to rub it in their noses, plus he thought it would be safer here at home, and give people time to cool off.

"Sarah hurt her ankle." Lissa said. She knew Gaston would be interested in _that!_ Right on cue, his head perked up.

"She did? Is it bad?" He asked.

"No. She's doing pretty well, but she has to stay in bed and take it easy for a while."

"That's too bad." Gaston sighed. "How did she hurt herself?" He wasn't sure why he asked that question, but it had just slipped out.

" _Yes."_ Lissa growled. Gaston piqued his eyebrows, surprised by the disgust in her voice. "Someone was mad at her for being friendly with someone she chose to be nice to. So, they made her stumble!" Lissa vented. Gaston dangerously clenched his ax and felt his face grow hot.

 _It was because of me. Had to be!_ He thought. _I have to make it up to her._ "I hope they tanned his hide!" Gaston grumbled.

"They did lock him up."

"Not good enough." Gaston snarled. "Uh," he softened his tone, "is she allowed to have visitors?"

"Oh, yes. Maurice and I called on her." Lissa nodded. "I'll go start supper." She decided to tell him later about her run-in with those horrid guys.

* * *

 **The First Night**

It had felt amazing to be cooking in her own kitchen again! Right on time, Lefou had joined them for supper. It was like old times, though a bit subdued. Lissa was still angry about what Fredrick and Dick had said, but still hadn't shared it with them. Lefou mentioned that he'd seen the two guys in the jail, but didn't elaborate.

Gaston was pretty quiet after Lefou left. He sat on the sofa, staring off into space. Lissa finished the dishes and wasn't sure what to do with herself. She sat down next to him on the sofa, trying to read her book. But her mind was too full for stories. She awkwardly sidled close by and leaned her head on his arm. Gaston noticed but said nothing. "It's so good to be home again!" Lissa spoke.

"Yep. It is." Gaston quietly agreed. Lissa was trying to bite back tears. Once she went back to the castle, she and her brother wouldn't be together as much and she was going to miss that. When he'd been in the dungeon, at least they'd gotten to see each other every day. Now that was about to change. Lissa told herself that this would also be the case if either of them was to ever marry, but it still ached as the reality set in.

It was late when Lissa finally decided to retire for the night. Gaston was planning on staying up for a while and remained in the parlor, but he promised to come upstairs and kiss her goodnight. He was standing in front of the window, contemplating his new role in the community when it happened. Without warning, loud crashes came through the windows! Stones were being thrown at him! _"Go back to jail where you belong,_ _ **Captain**_ _!"_ A familiar voice jeered.

" _Think you can shine your badge in our eyes, do ya? Well, get a load of this!"_ Julian added.

Gaston ducked and kept to the floor till the crashing and laughing voices departed. Jesse was barking fiercely. Gaston flung the front door open and yelled for the constables. They came running and he told them to follow the guys who had done this. He'd heard a scream from upstairs and as soon as he was sure the ruffians wouldn't come back, he dashed up the stairs. He threw the door open. "Lissa!" He called. He heard moaning and saw Lissa getting to her feet from behind the other side of the bed. She was wincing and holding the back of her neck. "Lissa!" Gaston gasped and came to her, helping her stand. "You all right? Are you hurt?"

"Ooo." Lissa puffed. "Not too much." She gritted her teeth. Gaston brushed her hair back and gently shoved her hand away as he looked at her neck.

"Mph." He grunted. "You've got a nice bruise going there for you. But it'll pass. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." Lissa shook her head, but that made her neck twinge and she winced. Plus she was shivering. "Really frightened me though!"

"Come on." Gaston led her downstairs. She sat nervously on the sofa with a shawl around her shoulders, rubbing her sore neck. Jesse was sitting next to her on the floor. "Here." Gaston handed her an ice pack.

"Thank you." She sighed, compressing it on her slightly swollen bruise. "Do...do you think they'll come back?" Lissa asked fearfully.

"No. I don't believe so." Gaston shook his head confidently as he sat down across from her. "They've had their fun. Hopefully it was enough!"

"This isn't _my_ idea of _fun."_ Lissa grumbled.

"I know." Gaston said, rubbing her shoulder. "Not mine either... _anymore."_

"Why would they do that? They're supposed to be our neighbors." Lissa moaned.

"I don't think they meant to harm _you._ " Gaston said reassuringly. "I believe they were trying to get my goat."

"Well, _that's reassuring."_ Lissa muttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Lissa. I'll look after you, and Jesse's here too, don't forget."

"I know. But I don't think we're going to get much sleep tonight."

"Look, I don't think we're going to have any more trouble tonight, but why don't you sleep down here, in Mother's room?" Gaston suggested.

"Not sure if I can go back to sleep, but I would like that." Lissa agreed. She hung her head.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt worse." Gaston said, patting her leg.

"Uhm...there's something I didn't tell you about." Lissa mumbled.

"What? About what?" Gaston asked firmly.

"Well, something happened in town today, before I came back home." Lissa said glumly.

" _What_ happened?" Gaston asked contemptibly. He scooted closer to her. Lissa explained to him about her run-in with Fredrick and Dick, and the horrible accusations they'd made. Gaston clenched his fists and set his jaw. The criticism of himself, he could take. He'd earned it after all. But he was very angry that they'd not only deeply insulted his sister and his good friend, but that they'd laid hands on her! "They won't get away with this!" He seethed.

"Adam has dealt with them." Lissa muttered, hoping he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Still not enough. I'll give them something to hear! How dare they!" Gaston bellowed. "Darling, why didn't you call for me?" He asked in frustration.

"I wasn't that close to home. But Adam and Maurice stopped them."

"Barely." Gaston said dryly. He was furious, with himself! Had he never been such an egotistical bozo in the first place, they wouldn't be dealing with this trouble now. And this was exactly why he didn't really want Lissa to be hanging around their house, at least until their former friends could learn to forgive him! He'd promised he'd keep her safe, and right now he seemed to be failing. "I'll be glad when you go back to Belle." He said.

* * *

…" _If Maurice won't give me his blessing, then he's in my way." Gaston huffed casually. "Once the wolves are finished with him, Belle will no one to take care of her but me." Lissa gasped in a sickened breath. This could NOT be happening! She ran to Gaston, anxiously tugging on his coat sleeves._

" _Gaston, please don't do this! You can't!" Lissa pleaded. "It's wrong! It's murder! It's...ohh! Gugh!" Lissa gagged as Gaston tightly clutched her throat with his large hand. He held her up in front of him, where her feet were off the ground. He held her apart from him but where her eyes were level with his._

" _You say one more word that I don't like, you'll be joining you good friend Maurice!" Gaston hollered at her, baring his teeth and his eyes gleaming with rage. Lissa's heart trembled. She felt as if she were looking into the face of a murderous beast, not her brother!_

" _Gaston, please..." Lissa begged in desperation. "Please, let him go!"_

" _That's it." Gaston snarled viciously. He roughly threw her to the ground at the base of the tree and wasted no time in tying her up._

" _Gaston! NO! Don't do this!" Lissa screeched at him, unable to escape his clutches._

" _Shut up." Gaston snapped as he slapped her face and tightened the rough knots around her._

 _Lissa shivered helplessly as he fastened her good and tight next to Maurice._

" _Gaston, why?!" Lissa cried. "I'm your sister. How can you do a thing like this?!"_

" _You're in my way." Gaston said, straightening up._

" _I hate you!" Lissa wailed. Gaston did not answer. What he did next was worse! He whistled. Lissa's blood drained from her face as she heard a pack of hungry wolves, answering Gaston's call. He mounted his horse. "GASTON, NO! Come back, please! Don't let them do this! Please, Gaston! Listen to me..." Lissa cried in terror. The wolves were getting nearer._

" _Sorry, little sister." Gaston shook his head casually. "But it's for your own good." And with that, he turned his horse and galloped away. Lissa screamed as the next thing she saw was hungry jaws coming at her face…_

Lissa yelped loudly as her eyes burst open. She was shaking hard and weeping. Where was she? This wasn't her room at the castle, nor her old bedroom. Slowly she recognized her mother's room. "Mother!" Lissa wailed pitifully. "Oh, Mother..." She trembled violently. Right now all she wanted was to feel her mother's arms around her.

Having let Jesse outside to keep watch, Gaston was sitting on the sofa, trying to be on alert in case there was anymore trouble tonight. He had just began to finally doze when he heard Lissa shriek. It jarred him awake. "What now?" He groaned in annoyance. But his agitated attitude melted when he heard her sobbing. He grabbed a candle and hurried into the room. "Lissa?" He spoke as he set the candle down on the end table. He didn't see any signs of a break-in or attack. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Lissa? Darling, what's the matter?" He asked, gently shaking her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Lissa turned on her side towards him, sniffling and shedding tears, but she wouldn't look up at him. What she'd dreamed had been, could've been, but was now an electrifying contrast to the brother she heard and saw at this moment. Granted, Gaston had never threatened to leave _her_ to the wolves that horrible night. But his behavior in her dream had been so...too familiar, even if it hadn't exactly occurred that way! "I...I had a _horrible_ dream." Lissa whimpered, hugging her pillow tightly against her face.

"I'm sorry." Gaston grunted.

"Where's Jesse?"

"I put him out, just to scare off any intruders." Gaston replied. Lissa could not stop shivering, even though her intense breathing was returning to normal. She didn't say anything. She didn't want to make Gaston feel bad about the past when he was trying so hard to be different now. She wanted Jesse in here, so she could touch his fur. She continued to shed tears, but she still wouldn't face Gaston. "It must have been very frightening." Gaston remarked.

"It was!" Lissa cried. "It was just horrible!" Gaston reached down and stroked her forehead.

"Would it help to talk about it?" He asked.

"No. It just...felt _so_ real!" Lissa shuddered, rubbing her head. "I thought it was!"

Gaston wasn't sure what else to do. She didn't want to open up about her nightmare and the way she avoided eye contact, he wasn't sure if she'd appreciate any real physical affection or not. He gripped her shoulder for reassurance. She let out a relieved sigh, but she was still shivering. Gaston briefly left then returned to her side. "Here." Gaston said quietly. He draped their mother's quilt over her.

"Thank you." She whispered, relishing in the comfort of the heirloom.

"Can you back to sleep?"

"Not yet." Lissa shook her head.

"Would...would a hug help?" Gaston asked timidly. Lissa finally met his eyes, looking up at him.

"Please!" She begged. Gaston leaned over and embraced her. She held tightly to his shoulders, feeling the superb, manly strength in them. It soothed her quivering insides. She couldn't help it as more tears escaped her eyes in the reality that he was really trying to look out for her, compared to how things used to be, compared to her dream. He finally straightened up and set her back down. "Thank you." She slightly smiled. "That really helps."

"I'm glad." Gaston nodded quietly. "Everything's all right, Lissie. You have nothing to be afraid of... _anymore._ Jesse's here, and I'll be right outside your bedroom. And don't forget, the Lord is watching over us." He gripped her hand. He wished he could draw strength from his own words.

"I know. But thanks." Lissa sighed. Gaston sat her with her briefly till she told him she was sleepy. He kissed her head and slowly made his way out. He resumed his spot in the parlor. He hoped tonight wasn't the beginning of a new and very unwanted lifestyle!

* * *

The next morning, Gaston rose with the sun and made his way to the jail. He glowered at Fredrick, Dick, and the other few who had sabotaged their house last night. "I'm not going to say much to you lads, because I understand you're angry with me." He said flatly, struggling to be remain calm. "I need not forgive you for your harbored feelings towards myself. That is understandable and I will not hold a grudge against you for it. _But..."_ he narrowed his eyes and used the most intimidating voice he could, "you stay away from my sister and leave her alone! She has done you no wrong and deserves to be treated with respect! You had no right to say what you did about her or our prince. And you keep your hands off her! _Do NOT let it happen again!_ You can antagonize me all you want, but stay away from Lissa unless you have something decent to say. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Gaston growled.

"Yeah, we heard you." Julian said snarkily.

"I mean every word of it!" Gaston declared.

* * *

"So, how did you guys sleep last night?" Lefou asked Gaston as he decided to visit before going to work.

"Not very well." Gaston shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lefou's face fell.

"Some of the fellas decided to have some fun and threw rocks through our windows."

"Oh my gosh!" Lefou gasped. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Lissa got a mark on her neck but it will clear up. Aside from being shook up and some insomnia, we're both okay. But she had a nightmare last night, and...I think it had to do with me." Gaston hung his head.

"How do you know that?"

"I, just have a bad feeling. She didn't say anything, but I...just know."

"You two be careful now, okay?" Lefou touched his arm. "I don't want to lose my two best friends! By the way, when is Adam officially going to make you our new chief inspector?" He asked excitedly.

"In a week. He and Belle want to celebrate their anniversary first. And he wants to give us all time to adjust. He's really looking out for us."

"Hey, that's what friends do." Lefou smiled. "Speaking of _which,_ if you're going to be in charge around here, you're going to need some deputies, aren't you?" Lefou spoke with eagerness.

"That's right. I will, won't I?" Gaston chuckled mirthlessly.

* * *

Lissa told Gaston that Stanley and Claudette's wedding was very soon. "I take it they won't want me there." Gaston said.

Lissa's face fell. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Gaston told her firmly. "It's all right, really! Look, Sis, I appreciate your encouragement. I truly do, more than I can say. But, the _last_ thing I need is your pity!"

"I can't help it when I see you trying so hard to do right."

"Well, then it's time you learned." Gaston stated.

"I'm going for a ride." Lissa sighed. She enjoyed galloping Brisa out in the country, trying to get away from their problems and fix her mind on something else, like Adam and Belle's first wedding anniversary.

* * *

Lissa hated leaving Gaston the next day when Maurice arrived to fetch her back to the castle. She knew she'd agreed to it, but she could not shake away the sad feelings. This was a new separation, and she shed a few tears. "Hey, it's not like you're never coming back!" Gaston told her. "We'll see each other often. And it'll make the weekends more special."

"I know." Lissa swallowed hard, trying not to break down. "But I'll miss you. I'll miss being here so much."

"I know." Gaston kissed her head, cupping her chin. "I'll miss you too. But years from now when we're both old and gray, we'll be glad we went our separate ways." Lissa laughed and messed with his pony tail. "What are you doing, Patty Paws?" Gaston huffed.

"I thought you said you'd _never_ have gray hair." Lissa teased.

"Well..." Gaston shrugged. "Don't you even _think_ of starting to call me 'you know what'!" Lissa giggled as he poked her in the side. He was referring to her nickname for him, 'old man'. He clasped her in his arms then set her up in Maurice's wagon. Jesse was going back with her. "Don't get into too much mischief." Gaston looked up at her.

" _I_ don't get into mischief." Lissa cocked her head. " _You_ behave yourself."

"No worries." Gaston smirked.

"Uh-huh." Lissa grinned. But the tears returned as Maurice began to drive away. "Bye." She waved fondly to Gaston as she rode off. It kind of felt like when he had been arrested and carted off to the castle. Except this time, _she_ was the one leaving.

* * *

Gaston fought for deep breaths as he approached Madame Amelia's house, dressed in his finest. He'd barely ventured to mingle with the estranged villagers and this would be a first. He couldn't believe he was doing this! Clutching a bouquet of flowers-which he'd _paid for this time!-_ behind his back, he straightened his jacket collar and knocked on the door. His heart thudded in his ears. Madame Amelia answered the door quicker than he'd wanted. "Why, Gaston!" She gaped.

"Madame," Gaston tipped his hat and bowed courteously. "I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time. I know this must come as a shock."

"To say the least!" The lady agreed. "You are looking fine and well though."

"Likewise."

"Let's hope you can do this town some _real_ good this time, once you've been declared our official chief inspector." She told him seriously in a hushed tone.

"You are very kind." Gaston said humbly. "I will do my best! Uh...uhm..." he shuffled nervously with his feet. "I, uh...I heard that your cousin has become bedridden."

"That's right."

"With your permission, I should like to make a social call."

"Absolutely. Come in."

Gaston was astounded that the triplets' mother was being so cordial to _him,_ without so much as suspense or an ounce of resentment. If she did, she certainly didn't show it! The truth was, Lissa had privately told her how different Gaston was and how grateful she was for it, and the older woman was pleased when she saw for herself his humble manner. "Merci." Gaston told her.

"Come, she's this way."

As Gaston walked through the house, the triplets were secretly spying on him from behind a door of one of the other rooms. They spoke in whispers about him: _"He's got a lot of nerve...he's really in our house, after all these years...he's still_ _sooo_ _handsome...who'd have thought...I hate him...but he's still so cute...well, I'm glad I'M not the one marrying him anymore...you never were..."_

The triplets' mother led Gaston into the cheery parlor, where Sarah was set up comfortably in am armchair. Pillows were behind her back and her swollen, bandaged foot rested on the ottoman, propped up on fluffy pillows. She was reading a book from home when her cousin entered. "Sarah, my dear? You have a visitor." She said.

Sarah was dumbfounded but also excited when she saw who it was. Gaston was the last person she'd expected to see! She immediately set her book aside. "Hello." She said. Gaston removed his hat and managed to urge his feet toward her.

"Hello." He gulped. "Uhm, I...uh..." he stammered. His stomach was doing flip-flops and he could only his heart pounding in his ears.

"I don't bite!" Sarah grinned.

"Oh. Th-that's good. 'Cause, I do." Gaston mumbled. _You dolt!_ He thought to himself. _Say something witty, something charming, just...SOMETHING!_

"Should I be scared, then?" Sarah cocked her head.

"No. Not you! I mean..." Gaston winced, frustrated with himself. He'd never had trouble for words when it had come to trying to woo Belle! Why was it so hard this time? "I was sorry to hear about your accident. I hope it wasn't too serious." He finally managed to say.

"It wasn't enjoyable, but the doctor says it should heal nicely. Thank you. It was kind of you to think of me."

"Well..." Gaston shrugged. "I was just being neighborly." Sarah noticed him scuffing his boots on the floor. "Here. These are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you!" Sarah smiled. "They're lovely. How thoughtful." Gaston didn't realize he was smiling widely. That winning smile of hers, it always got to him.

"Uhm..." He grunted, his heart racing, "I waned to ask you something."

 _"Yes?"_ Sarah asked slowly, most curious.

"Well, I've been told that you still feel new to town. Uhm...if you can digest being in the presence of a most imperfect stranger, I was wondering...if...when you're better, would you like to go out to dinner some time, or see a play, or maybe just go for a drive...with me?" Gaston asked. Time seemed to freeze after he'd gotten the words out. An icy chill ran down his back as he waited with baited breath.

Sarah's blue eyes were dancing. She let out a very enthusiastic, "Yes! I would like that."

* * *

 **I would love to know your thoughts! Please reviews?**


	54. Chapter 54 Just a Nip

**In the chapter when Gaston had said to Lissa that change could be a good thing, I used that quote from The Lion King, but changed it a little.**

 **After this chapter, I'm planning on exploring Gaston and Sarah's courtship. BTW, what do you guys think of Dr. Travis? Too friendly? Funny? What's your opinion of him?**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter in particular! Had fun imagining it.**

* * *

 **Lissa often chooses to be a straight arrow. But, she is a flawed human being and far from perfect. In this chapter, Gaston gets a little triumph over his 'perfect' little sister that he never thought would happen!**

* * *

Lissa was subdued when she returned to the castle, and Gaston felt lonely the rest of the day and night. It was so quiet without her bustling around the house or jabbering. And he didn't even have Jesse for company either. He was relieved she wasn't around, for her safety mostly, but it was eerily quiet without her. He tried to think on other things, like what exactly was he going to plan for his first date with Sarah?

* * *

Adam and Belle's first wedding anniversary was adorned with a sunny morning. Adam and Belle were going to go out for the day together, just the two of them, then return that night for their celebration they knew the servants were whipping up for them. Had Belle not been so far along in her pregnancy, they would've taken a week long trip out of town. When Adam came to fetch Belle so they could leave, she was wearing a sunny yellow dress and her hair was tied back in a wispy pony tail with a blue ribbon. Her very large stomach made her look all the more radiant. Adam came to her and wrapped his arms around her curved waist. "If anyone had told me last year, that today, I'd be here with you, married, happy, and with a little one on the way," he lightly patted her baby bump, "I would've thrown furniture at them!" Adam told her.

"You've made me very happy, Adam. Ever since the day you gave me your library, you've continued to surprise me with how thoughtful and considerate you really are!" Belle murmured. "I wouldn't trade you for any other man in the world."

"You're the most amazing person I know." Adam said fervently. He let out his beastly growl that Belle liked so much. She giggled the way she always did when he loudly grunted. It always sent shivers down her spine. She gazed at him pensively and touched his face. "What? What is it?

"There's been something different about your looks lately." Belle remarked. Then it dawned on her! If she hadn't been pregnant with hormonal moods, she might have noticed it clearly before now. "Why, Adam! You're...are you...growing a _beard?"_

Adam sighed, shrugging. "Well, I _am_ going to be a father, after all." He commented. "I figured that if I'm going to be a papa, I might as well look like one." He said flatly. Belle laughed heartily.

The entire castle household watched the happy couple go. Maurice could not feel any prouder or happier than he was now! The servants were jubilant and couldn't wait to start the celebration. Lissa was extremely happy for her best friend. She wondered if she would ever know a man to love her like that. That night, after the festivities, Lissa wrote in her diary, "If I ever get married someday, it is my prayer and hope that my husband and I will be as happy and kindred together as Adam and Belle!"

* * *

"Gaston? Can you do me a favor?" Lefou asked his friend as he met him in the stable.

"Sure, Lefou." Gaston smiled. "What is it?"

"Taste this for me and tell me what you think." Lefou said, handing him a brown bottle. Gaston popped the cork off and sniffed the drink suspiciously.

" _What_ is it?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Taste it first, then I'll tell you." Lefou waited, crossing his arms. Gaston leaned his head back and took a sip. He licked his lips.

"Mmm..." he grunted. "Mmm! Not bad."

"You really think so?" Lefou asked hopefully.

"Certainly." Gaston took another drink. "Excellent. Just what is this though?"

"My new invention!" Lefou explained. "I decided to try some new tidbits this time. If you like it enough, I'm gonna serve it at the tavern." Gaston swallowed down another gulp.

"Well, I can guarantee...you'll get... _plenty...of...bus..."_ Gaston's cheery voice became slow and a bit slurred.

"Oh, oh, dear." Lefou's jaw dropped. "I didn't know it would hit _that fast!"_

"Give me...some more...huh, Lefou? _Pal?"_ Gaston asked dizzily.

"Uh, I don't think so, buddy." Lefou bit his lip. He helped Gaston inside the house, to a chair then brought him a hot, strong mug of coffee. He held it up to his mouth. Gaston, in a mild tizzy, and thinking it was more liquor, took a big gulp. His eyes popped open and he spat and groaned loudly.

"Bon sang, Lefou!" Gaston gagged. "What are you trying to do to me, burn my throat out?" He rubbed his Adam's apple and his burnt tongue hung out.

"No, just trying to bring you back to your senses." Lefou stated calmly.

"Where is the _sense_ in giving me fire to drink?" Gaston glowered, wincing.

"You were beginning to get woozy, I was just trying to bring you out of it before you went too far."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you," Gaston said sarcastically without mirth, "but could you not have found a less scourging way to do it?"

"It was the quickest thing I could think of." Lefou smiled innocently.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Lissa put you up to it." Gaston rolled his eyes. Lefou could not help laughing. "Ohhh, I hope you're planning on saying goodnight and taking your leave! I need some peace!" Gaston groaned, slumping in his chair.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Lefou said nonchalantly. "Ta, ta." He waved as he let himself out.

" _Ugh..."_ Gaston moaned.

* * *

Lissa came into town the next day to see how Gaston was faring and help him out a bit. He and Lefou were going to be busy for the day. Gaston was going to scout the countryside, keeping to himself while Lefou tended his business at the tavern. It was only mid-morning and already it was _sooo_ hot!

The talk of the town was a bizarre that Adam was planning to throw next month for the town of Villenueve. People from other villages would be traveling to visit, it would give the people a chance to get to know their distant neighbors, expose the marks of their trades, and purchase new items they otherwise rarely ever saw from outside the village. Everyone was quite excited and were already preparing for it. Lissa was caught up in the excitement. She hadn't been to a fair in years!

Lissa had been busy since she'd arrived and it was lunch time now. She was already tired out from the extreme July heat and wanted nothing more than to curl up with a good book, and a fan, and a cool drink. Jesse had been active all morning but was wiped out now. Lissa slowly poured some fresh water into his bowl she kept in the kitchen. She practically dragged herself to the parlor. She lazily lay in Gaston's armchair. "Oh, I _need_ to get lunch." She grimaced. "But I'm just too tired. And I need a _drink!"_ She panted. Opening the windows didn't alleviate the heat at all. There was a slight breeze, but that was all. Lissa was extremely thirsty! She was _very, very_ thirsty. A fresh cold sarsaparilla at the tavern sounded most welcoming and made her mouth water. But the thick air was so stifling, she wasn't willing to make the trip over there.

Her eyes fell on the bottle Lefou had brought last night! It was sitting on the little table next to the chair. "What's this?" Lissa swallowed, picking it up. She licked her lips. She opened it and sniffed. It was sweet and spicy. "Is this...some new kind of sarsaparilla?" She hoped. It looked more like whiskey, but it smelled much more appetizing. And right now she surely didn't feel like getting up to make herself a drink! She was thirsty badly enough for _anything_ right now! Desperate for a beverage of any kind, she shrugged and took a sip. "Ohh. That's good!" She sighed in relief. She'd tasted whiskey before, when Gaston had given to her if she'd been very injured or in extreme pain. she'd never liked it. But this tasted much different and much more appealing! Licking her lips in relish, she drank some more...then some more...and then some more!

* * *

It was nearing supper time and Lefou was scrambling around gathering last minute groceries that he would need before the night shift swung in. Gaston saw his little friend struggling with his armload and rushed to help him. "Gosh, thanks, pal." Lefou breathed in relief.

"No problem, my friend." Gaston smiled. "Just tell me where you'd like them."

"Just set them at the back door." Lefou sighed. They rounded to the back of the tavern and Gaston set down the items. He straightened up and removed his hat, wiping the sweat from his eyes with the back of his arm. Lefou was leaning against the wall like a hot dog. He was waving his hat in front of his face to fan it.

"Ugh. I tell you, Lefou. It is wicked hot out here!" Gaston exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Lefou agreed wearily.

"Would you like to stop by and rest for a couple minutes before going back to work? It's sure to be busy tonight."

"Do you have to ask?" Lefou blinked. The two men headed back to the Legume's.

"How about a nice, cool glass of fresh lemonade?" Gaston patted his shoulders.

"I'm not about to say no!" Lefou gasped in relief.

"I'm sure Lissa made some. She usually does in this heat." Gaston said as he opened the front door. If the two fellows were looking forward to a very refreshing drink, they were about to be sorely disappointed. Poor Jesse was sitting on the floor, hunched over and panting heavily. _Lissa_...she was slouching most unladylike in Gaston's armchair, and she appeared to be asleep! _And,_ the room smelled odd. Lefou couldn't help slumping dejectedly.

"I guess that means no lemonade for us." He moaned in disappointment. Gaston stepped into the kitchen to find Jesse's water bowl bone dry. He poured some water from the barrel into it.

"Here, boy." He patted his knee, stooping down. Jesse raced over to him and started sloppily gulping down the clear liquid. "Poor fellow had nothing to drink!" Gaston exclaimed.

"Poor guy." Lefou shook his head sympathetically. "Hey, Lissa! We're back!" Lefou shouted.

"You don't _have_ to yell." Gaston rolled his eyes. He too was grumpy that they had to fix their own drinks. He stood up and shook Lissa's shoulder. "Hey, Sis. Hey, come on. Wake up. Where's supper?" Lissa's head floppily lolled around and she grunted, but she didn't wake up. Gaston patted her face but nothing happened.

" _Gaston?"_ Lefou gulped suspiciously. "Do you, uh...smell something...kind of... _funny?"_

"Yeah." Gaston frowned, scrunching up his nose. He leaned down close to Lissa's face. "I don't believe it!" He exclaimed. "This is unbelievable!"

"Is...is she..."

"She's been drinking!" Gaston sputtered.

" _What?!_ Impossible!" Lefou gulped. _Now I've heard everything!_

"I know it's impossible. But she's been _drinking."_ Gaston scratched his head, completely baffled. Lissa would _never_ consume liquor of her own free will! Not ever!

"Whew!" Lefou waved the air in front of his face. "But...but how? Why?"

"Don't ask me _why!"_ Gaston rolled his eyes. "This is..."

"How did she...I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Lefou gaped, wide-eyed. Gaston placed his fists on his lips, shaking his head and glancing around. Then his eyes fell down on the culprit. He frowned darkly and snatched the bottle up.

"Uh-huh. Mmm-hmm. I might have known!" He growled. _"This_ clears up everything!"

"You don't suppose she actually..."

"Well? Who else could it have been? Jesse?" Gaston groaned in annoyance. "Here." He shoved the drink into Lefou's hands. "Piece of advice, my friend. From now on, go easier on the raisins and the sugar!"

"Well, you can't exactly blame me for it." Lefou shrugged. "After all, you were the one to leave it laying around."

"Humph. Don't remind me." Gaston pffted. Lissa was stirring. "Lissa? Sis? You awake now?" Gaston patted her face. "Come on." Lissa clumsily sat up and was swaying. Her head lolled from side to side. She looked up and blinked. Her eyes had a foggy look. She gave a silly smile.

" _Ohhh!"_ She tried to widen her eyes but they instantly drooped again. _"It's always nice...to have visitors. Helloooo!"_ She grinned giddily. The two men in front of her morphed together in a blur. _"Are you hungry?"_

"We are literally _dying_ of thirst!" Lefou blurted out dramatically.

" _Dying? Ooohhhhh…."_ Lissa rocked back and forth nodding her head and grinning awkwardly. _"That is sooo sad! Uh,"_ she looked up at Gaston without opening her eyes, _"you poor pups came to the wrong place."_ She pointed her finger forward. _"There's a...uhh...a what is it called..."_ she squinted hard. _"Oh, yes! If you're dying, don't you think you should see a doctor first? It's bad for your health to die. Soo sssadddd..."_

Gaston was impatient. "All right, enough already." He rolled his eyes. He gripped Lissa by her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Sis? Come on now. Snap out of it. Get a hold of yourself." Lissa's head swaggered and she looked at him.

" _Mmm...you are vverryyy strong!"_ She smiled, blinking. _"I don't believe we've met. And thank you very much for forgetting to remind me."_ She pointed her index finger up at him and her legs gave way. Gaston gripped her so she didn't fall. She laughed. _"This is so funny...you new to town? Huh? Ah? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

"She is _completely_ washed out!" Lefou shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gaston pursed his lips. Lissa giggled as she started sliding to the floor again. Gaston grumbled as he gripped her by the armpits.

"Put her to bed!" Lefou told him. "Right away." He looked at the bottle of his concoction. "Whew. She must have had a party by how low this thing is!"

"Oh, do quit rambling, Lefou." Gaston gritted his teeth. "That doesn't help me in the least!"

" _Lefou, is it?"_ Lissa spoke up again, still giggling and wagging her head like a rag doll. _"That's a very delicious name. Don't you think so?"_ She glanced up at Gaston with glazed eyes. _"What's your name, fella?"_ She asked Gaston. _"You look...absolutely...expectorating. And I don't allow any strangers to enter my house!"_

Gaston was fed up. He effortlessly slung her up over his shoulder where she hung frontwards, laughing. _"Ooo!"_ She exclaimed. _"_ _This is fun! Where did you learn to climb like this? You'll_ _really_ _have to show me some time."_ Gaston shook his head and briskly marched upstairs with her, her wavy hair bobbing up and down with each step. Gaston slid her down off his shoulder and dropped her onto her own mattress, her body flopping as she hit the bed. _"Whee!"_ She shrieked. _"Next time, you tell that big bird to watch where he'_ _s going_ _."_ She said absent-mindedly with her eyes closed.

" _Ohhh!"_ Gaston cringed and fled. "Lefou, I am _warning_ you..." Gaston glared in an intimidating stance when he reached downstairs. "You take this concoction of yours, and _dispose properly_ of it, before every married woman in town hunts you down and thrashes you for turning their husbands into empty-headed dolts!"

"Right, right!" Lefou nodded quickly. "Easier on the sweet stuff. I get it! Say...are you going to tell Lissa about this, when she comes to her senses? You know? She would never do something like this if she had her head on straight!"

Gaston stopped curling his lip and arched his eyebrows. That was true! Lissa abhorred whiskey. She always cringed when Gaston offered it to her. Yet today she had marinated herself in it! Gaston grinned smugly. Lissa was always the straight arrow in the family. Something _like this didn't_ happen every day! She'd slipped for once. Gaston could not help gloating at the thought.

"Uh oh." Lefou gulped. "I know that look."

"You know...this could turn out very interesting." Gaston stroked his chin. _"Very_ interesting!"

* * *

Lissa slept all night. In the morning, Gaston came to wake her up. "Morning, Sis. Rise and shine!" He flung the drapes open and shook her shoulder. "Well? Come on. I'm hungry. Let's have some breakfast." Lissa fluttered her eyes open. She glanced at him and smiled.

" _Ohhh. It's you...the muscle freak."_ She said dazedly, giggling.

" _Well..."_ Gaston shrugged. "Look, Lissa. You got to wake up. It's morning. You had your fun last night. Snap out of it. Come on."

" _Sorry...but I just don't answer to whistles! Bad for the digestion, you know. Did you ever try one?"_

" _No."_ Gaston slapped his face in exasperation.

" _What a shame."_ Lissa shook her head. She was still very zonked. _"Such a pity. I hear they're most luscious this time of year."_

Gaston lightly swatted her face. "Wake up!" He exclaimed, shaking her shoulders. He gripped her wrists and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, come on. Get up." Gaston said.

"But I _don't want...to get up."_ Lissa gurgled. "I want so _ssslleeeeepppp..."_

Gaston sighed. "All right." He shrugged and let her go. She flopped back down onto the bed. "Okay, go back to sleep."

"Ohhh… _.thank you. You're a thoughtful genimen."_ Lissa smiled groggily.

"Don't mention it." Gaston shook his head and turned on his heel. Gaston rushed to the tavern. He didn't care who saw him at this moment. He was going nuts. He grabbed a seat and the bar and pounded the counter. Lefou rushed to him. "Lefou, I need a drink!" Gaston begged.

"So early?" Lefou cocked his head.

"Don't make wise cracks. My head can't take it. Just get me a drink!" Gaston retorted.

"Right." Lefou smiled. He quickly returned with a light rum. Gaston wolfed it down.

"Well, has she snapped out of it yet?" Lefou chuckled.

" _No._ Talking nonsense." Gaston shook his head. "I thought it'd be fun, watching her blunder like this. But it's beginning to get under my skin."

"It'll wear off."

"I hope so!"

* * *

Agathe was at the house when Gaston returned. He tipped his hat. "Morning, Agathe. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought you could use this." Agathe said, handing him a small pouch. "Mint leaves. Your sister will need them….very soon!"

"Merci." Gaston said. "Wait! How do you know about that? You couldn't have! Unless... _Lefou!"_

"I _have_ worked here, you know. I notice things. Some things you can't help noticing."

"Oh, right."

"Well, good day." Agathe laughed, walking away.

* * *

When Gaston entered Lissa's room, she was finally stirring. "'Mornin', sleepyhead!" He greeted eagerly and opened the drapes.

" _Oooo…."_ Lissa groaned loudly, shielding her eyes. _"Please_ close that."

"Well, alright." Gaston complied. He couldn't help grinning. _So, she's finally come back to reality._ And she was suffering with a nasty hangover. Gaston was gloating big time. "How about some breakfast?" He asked.

"Shhh! Please..." Lissa moaned, rubbing her head and keeping her eyes shut. "Can you speak quieter? Soo loud."

"So, uh, how do you feel?" Gaston asked lightly with a twisted smile.

"Ugh...why did you hit me?" Lissa grumbled, covering her eyes.

"Hit you?" Gaston nearly laughed out loud. "I didn't. I didn't hit you."

"Then why do I feel like I've been bashed into a brick wall?"

Gaston was trying not to burst out laughing. "Because you were drunk." He said blatantly.

Lissa's head was pounding, but her eyes popped open. _"_ _What?!_ I was not!" Lissa blurted out defensively.

"Oh, yes you were!" Gaston smirked.

"I couldn't be! I didn't do that!"

"Oh, you didn't, huh? I have a key witness who saw everything." Gaston said smugly with his hands on his hips.

"W-what?" Lissa moaned. The arguing was making her headache worse.

"We came home last night and found you completely woozy. You had one pint too many." Gaston explained, all too happily.

"I do not drink!" Lissa retorted. Gaston covered his mouth to stifle a hearty, arrogant chuckle.

"Maybe not. But you did last night!"

"What are you talking about?" Lissa huffed. She grabbed the sides of her head. "Ooo. My head feels like a beehive!" Gaston snorted. "Why are you laughing at me? It's not funny." Lissa winced. "I think you're enjoying my misery." Gaston left the room and returned with an ice pack for her head and a steaming mug of coffee with Agathe's mint leaves. He was too cheerful. For once in his life, his sister had made a slip and he was innocent and she couldn't deny it, no matter how hard she tried! For once, he was in the clear and she was the one who'd made a blunder. For now he could not be more satisfied.

"Would you like to sleep?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Lissa grimaced. Gaston scurried out, whistling to himself.

Gaston did his chores on the outside, still keeping to himself and keeping a lookout for troublemakers. Lumiere had come to see if Lissa was all right, for she had not returned home the night before. Gaston laughed and told him that he kept her home with him because she was exhausted and in no shape to come home.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Lissa finally emerged from the house, feeling more like herself. Lefou met her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better." Lissa smiled. _"What_ happened? It was like I was in another world."

"It was partly my fault." Lefou chuckled sheepishly. "I had Gaston try a newly brewed drink for the tavern and we left it in plain sight. I guess you decided to try it."

"Oh, not you too!" Lissa shook her head. "Gaston told you to say that, didn't he?"

"No." Lefou grinned.

"Oh, come now, Lefou. I never drink." Lissa groaned in exasperation.

"No need to get all upset. It was pretty funny really." Lefou snickered. "You should have seen Gaston's face when he figured out what was going on."

"You mean you were there?!" Lissa's jaw dropped.

"Well, yeah. I was. Couldn't help it really."

Lissa gaped in horror. "So...Gaston wasn't lying?" She asked, worried. "It's true then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Then...I _was_ drinking? I got drunk?!" Lissa gasped in utter disbelief.

"Don't feel bad about it." Lefou smiled. "You didn't say anything that can come back to bite you later on."

"Did I?!" Lissa whipped her head over to him. "Please, _please_ tell me that I didn't say anything that would make me the talk of the town!"

"You didn't." Lefou shook his head, laughing. "Still can't believe you actually became zonked though. That was something to see."

"I guess that explains why I was out of sorts with a massive headache this morning." Lissa muttered.

"Here. Care to try it again?" Lefou teased, offering her the bottle. "At least I know that my merchandise is high quality."

" _Not_ funny." Lissa narrowed her eyes at him, shoving the bottle of liquor away. She immediately recognized it from the night before. "Ohhh. I can NOT believe I did that!"

* * *

 _ **Sue Thomas FBEye~**_

 **Myles when Bobby hands him a cup of fresh 'coffee': "Ugh! Did...did you even taste this?! It tastes like hydraulic fluid!"**

 **Bobby: "Hmm. I've never tasted hydraulic fluid. Are you telling me it's bad?"**


	55. Chapter 55 Goin' Courtin'

**Sonia Pantoja, don't worry. In There IS a Beast Running Wild, Gaston did not mean to shoot Belle. He didn't do it deliberately! He was bristled and tense at the time, and she took him completely by surprise. Now the question is, will she survive?**

 **I'm back everyone! I wanted to have this chapter up sooner but things got in the way. I am very tired right now. Yesterday I started my clinical internship and returned home sick with a cold. It's not as bad today. Hope you like this chapter where we finally get to read some Gaston and Sarah time. Will they end up in love? Will they get married? No comment!**

* * *

" _ **Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'**_

 _ **Oh, it sets your senses in a whirl.**_

 _ **Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'**_

 _ **Dudin' up to go and see your girl.**_

 _ **Oh, it's fun to hunt and shoot a gun,**_

 _ **Or to catch a rabbit on the run,**_

 _ **But you'll find it's twice as sportin' goin' courtin'."**_

* * *

It was Lissa's fist weekend to spend with Gaston and she was excited. Plumette's pregnancy was going very well and Lumiere doted on her constantly. A new glimmer was about him. This morning, before Lissa had left for the village, Adam had told her and Maurice that the nursery was almost ready for Belle to see. Lissa would miss them, but she couldn't wait to get home in Villenueve and start life anew with Gaston.

* * *

Stanley and Claudette's wedding had been a lively affair. Gaston did not attend as he was sure he would not be welcome and he didn't want to make the newlyweds feel awkward or their day ruined. Instead, he spent the time riding Magnifique around in the country and the forest that he had missed so much while he had been in jail. It felt wondrous!

* * *

Adam swore in and decorated Gaston with an official badge as the inspector lawman of the region. It was declared now that Gaston was the head lawman of Adam's kingdom. It was a proud, yet humbling moment for Gaston. He wanted to serve and protect, he wanted to have respect not hero worship, he wanted to do something worthwhile with his life after the terrible mess he'd made of it. He didn't gloat about it or strut around like a peacock as most everyone expected him to. He merely tipped his hat with a smile and marched down from the grand stand. The crowd was stunned and began whispering among themselves. Lefou, Dr. Tanner, Pere Robert, the triplets' mother, Sarah, Maurice, Belle, and most of all, Lissa were happy for him and offered their congratulations. Lissa hugged Gaston tightly, and tried to wipe the happy tears from her face. "Lissa," Gaston moaned, " _what_ are you crying about this time? Do I look that pathetic?"

"No. I'm just so proud of you." Lissa told him.

"Thanks." Gaston tried to smile. He was grateful for the chance to start fresh, but inside he still felt like a rotten cheat. Some of the villagers surprised him by congratulating him on his new position.

"Maybe now you'll do this town some good!" Homer exclaimed.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Gaston smiled. "That's exactly what I intend to do."

"Just don't go shooting every group of fellows that has a spat." Someone else said.

"Not at all." Gaston shook his head.

Adam then called up the new deputies. Stanley was going to be in Gaston's service of law enforcement. Then Tom and Dick. Dick had been severely lectured by Adam and others for his behavior toward Adam, and Lissa. But Adam had granted him only one second chance to mend his ways, and that was for him to serve the people and have someone over him to keep him accountable. Dick had agreed to it, and he had been told that if he stepped out of line badly when he was supposed to be a public example of good conduct, he would be fired and forced to find a different job. Lefou was going to be Gaston's secret deputy. With his job at the tavern, he could easily pick up on suspicious strangers or unusual activity that could be potentially troublesome, without them knowing who he really was. He was thrilled.

"Thanks, Gaston for including me." Lefou said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Gaston wrapped his arm around his friend. "You've always been my right hand man. Even when we did things wrong." Gaston said lowly.

"Kind of like in the army, huh, Gaston?"

"I suppose. But _this time,_ Lefou, we're going to do things together...the _right_ way!" Gaston declared with determination.

"You've got it!"

* * *

"Sarah's ankle is much better." Lissa told Gaston. "The doctor said she can walk around without help now."

"Oh. That's good." Gaston nodded, not sounding like he was really listening.

"What's the matter?" Lissa asked. "Why the long face?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Gaston, Gaston... _what_ are we going to do with you?" Lissa shook her head.

"You're the only guy I know who can take wonderful things like his own personal accomplishments and turn them into a problem." Lefou added.

"Would you scram for a moment, Lefou?" Gaston asked longingly.

"Sure."

"What is it?" Lissa looked up at her brother.

"Lissa, there's something important I must tell you." Gaston whispered. "I...I asked Sarah if she would go out some time with me."

"You did?!" Lissa's jaw dropped.

"Mmm-hmm. And...she said yes."

"Oh my." Lissa gaped in surprise.

"Are you mad at me?" Gaston whispered.

"No! I'm not mad. Why should I be?" Lissa asked in disbelief.

"I mean...with how I used to be." Gaston hung his head. "I was a real dirt-bag, and a nasty cheat."

"I _remember!"_ Lissa added.

"Do you think...am I doing the right thing? I know she deserves better. I'm a criminal. What do I have to offer her?"

"Yes, you're a criminal. But a criminal with second chances, who is mending his ways." Lissa said quietly. "I think it's nice, Gaston. I really do! But..."

"I knew this was coming." Gaston huffed.

"Would you just let me finish?" Lissa moaned.

"Sorry." Gaston mumbled.

"I _just_ want you both to be careful." Lissa said emphatically. "I think it would be wonderful. It might be a good thing. But please, be careful, Gaston! I would hate for you both to end up disappointed."

"Thanks. I don't know why I'm even bothering to try." Gaston sighed.

"Who knows? It might be good! It might be more than you ever imagined!" Lissa told him encouragingly. "Are...are you courting her for...to marry her?"

"I..." Gaston couldn't answer.

"This is all so sudden. I mean, I've seen you two together and it's pretty obvious that you like her and she likes you. But, still. I can't believe it's actually happening!"

"It hasn't happened yet." Gaston muttered.

"No one's blind as Gaston." Lissa remarked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Gaston frowned.

"It's written all over your face." Lissa grinned knowingly, tracing her finger over his beard. "You're acting like a lovesick hound dog. You really like her, don't you?"

"Oh, Lissa. Do...do you think she'll really like me back? For who I am? And not despise me for who I used to be?" Gaston asked pitifully.

"Listen to yourself!" Lissa laughed. "She danced with you, didn't she? When everyone else told her to avoid you?"

"Yes. But it was Christmas. It would've been impolite not to." Gaston brushed it off.

"But she saw you again after, of her own free will. Remember? What do you call that?"

"Pity." Gaston pursed his lips.

 _"Oh, for pity's sake!"_ Lissa grumbled, exasperated, slapping her hand to her face. "What's it going to take to convince you?" Gaston puffed and said nothing.

"Now, now, now. That's enough, _children."_ Maurice spoke up.

" _You're_ going to be a challenge." Lissa half grinned at her brother.

* * *

The next day was big for Gaston. Sarah's ankle had healed perfectly, and today was supposed to be their very first outing together. Gaston was a wreck. He was so nervous. This was the first time he'd ever be courting a girl, with the _proper_ attitude and he really didn't want to screw it up! If things became serious, he'd have to be honest with Sarah about who he really was. Could he possibly do that? Would she hate him? Forgive him? Gaston was afraid to find out. She already knew he could be a liar, _she herself_ had told him that! Could she learn to like him for the _real_ him, for who he truly was?

"You ready?" Lissa asked as she came into the parlor.

"I don't know." Gaston gulped.

"Want your coat?"

"Of course." Gaston squared his shoulders. He waited for her to hand it to him, but she took a couple minutes longer than she should have. "Well?" He asked.

"Do you think this does anything for me?" Lissa asked behind his back. Gaston turned and was surprised at what he saw. Lissa was standing with her hands on her hips, wearing his uniform and dark hat! The sleeves completely draped over her hands by five inches, and the jacket was miles too big, at least by six sizes. It came down almost to her knees. The hat kept sliding off. Lissa looked up at him with a grin. "Well?" She asked.

" _What_ are you doing?" Gaston snickered. He couldn't help being amused at how funny she looked.

"I was seeing if I would look as stunning in this as you do." Lissa cocked her head.

"You are _not_ planning to wear that in public!"

"Mph. Nah. I don't think so. Doesn't really fit anyway." Lissa shook her head laughing. "You're one _big_ stag."

"Give me that." Gaston scolded, putting it on. "What's the meaning of that exhibition? You're gonna make me late."

"It was worth it to see the confused look on your face." Lissa smirked.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Gaston narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all." Lissa crossed her arms. "I've always wanted to try it on without you biting my head off."

"You looked like a pirate thrown in the wash, and shrunken to a dwarf." Gaston said with a twisted smile as he fluffed out his puffy collar and lacy sleeves cuffs. Lissa giggled.

"Compared to you, lots of people probably look like dwarfs." She chuckled.

"Ha, ha. _Real funny, Sis!"_ Gaston laughed humorlessly. "Well, do I look all right?"

"Yes. I hope you both have a good time." Lissa said as she stood on her toes in an attempt to put his hat on.

"I can do that." Gaston huffed.

"You know, if things work out, and...I get a sister-in-law," Lissa hung her head, "I...I'm really going to miss this."

"What? Making pathetic imitations of me?"

"No. Taking care of you." Lissa said. The thought alone nearly brought tears to her eyes. If Gaston was miraculously fortunate to become married, Lissa wouldn't be the lady of the house anymore. Mentally, she was trying to prepare herself in case it worked out. But every time she pondered the reality, it brought a lump to her throat.

"You making plans for me already?" Gaston teased.

"I'm serious." Lissa looked up at him sadly.

"Well, I don't think you have much to worry about." Gaston said, a little more soberly. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck!" He straightened his jacket collar.

"Good luck." Lissa smiled. "I hope this turns out to be something good."

"Me too. Bye." Gaston headed for the door.

"Bye!" Lissa watched as Gaston drove Magnifique, hitched up to the small carriage. She felt both nervous, excited, sad, and happy for her brother.

* * *

Gaston took another deep breath for the umpteenth time as he knocked on the door of the triplets' home. Their mother answered. "Gaston, hello." She smiled.

"Good day, Madame." Gaston tipped his hat. Before he could inquire if Sarah was ready, she appeared in the doorway.

"Hello!" She greeted. "I'm ready if you are."

"Very well." Gaston bowed.

"Now, you two have a good time." The triplets' mother told them. "But, Gaston? Please do have her returned home before dark!"

"You have my word." Gaston nodded. "Shall we?" He offered his hand to Sarah. She gladly took it. He carefully helped her up into the carriage, then sat down beside her. He directed Magnifique outside of the village. Sarah's valet Pierre and Lefou were acting as secret chaperones, watching from a distance.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Gaston asked. His stomach was a tidal wave of mixed emotions.

"Well, I brought a picnic lunch so we could eat." Sarah said, holding her basket.

"It smells good." Gaston grinned.

"I would really like just to go for a drive right now, and you could tell me what everything is."

"Sounds fine." Gaston agreed. They traipsed down the trail around the village, but avoided going into the woods and Gaston told her about certain spots that he knew very well. Sarah listened, nodding and musing.

Gaston grew quiet and seemed distracted. He kept looking over at her but peered his eyes forward every time she glanced in his direction. She was so pretty, especially in the bright sun! But her personality matched her outward beauty, that's what Gaston couldn't wrap his head around. But it stirred him to want to see her happy and above all, _respected._ He wasn't sure if he of all people could properly do that, but he was willing to try and learn!

"So, is it just you at home?" Gaston finally asked her.

"Oh no." Sarah shook her head. "There's my mother and father, my older sister Rachael and her baby girl. Then there's me, and my younger sister, Anna. She's twelve."

"Mph. All girls, huh?" Gaston grinned.

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, no! Your mother's very lucky. I was a handful." Gaston stated. Sarah giggled.

"So, is Lissa your only sibling?"

"Yes. That's probably a good thing. If I had younger brothers they probably would've all

followed my example, and that would be a disaster!" Gaston exclaimed. Sarah laughed again.

"Hey, I'm not joking." Gaston corrected her.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just amused by the honest way you express yourself." Sarah explained.

"So, how do you and Lissa get along?"

"She's become a very good friend. So has the princess and her father."

"They're that kind of people." Gaston sighed. He grew quiet and frowned at himself. Thoughts of Maurice and Belle reminded him of the jerk he used to be. After what a womanizer he had been, he didn't deserve to be out right now with such a beautiful, sweet, innocent woman!

"Are you worried about something?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm? Me? Nope." Gaston shook his head.

"You know something?" Sarah whispered, cocking her head.

"My dear, I'm sure there are _lots_ of things I _don't know."_ Gaston nodded with a rumbling chuckle. "What are you referring to at the moment?"

"You're a _terrible_ liar." Sarah grinned. Gaston cleared his throat.

"Should I be flattered?"

"You could be, if you like." Sarah shrugged.

* * *

" _ **You hem and haw a little while**_

 _ **She gives you kinda half a smile."**_

* * *

Gaston drove up to his favorite spot. He helped Sarah down from the carriage and carried the basket for her. "How about here?" He asked.

"It's perfect." Sarah agreed. She spread out the blanket then distributed their lunch. Gaston licked his lips at the delicious looking food. He sat down across from her, leaning one arm on his knee. They were secretly sneaking glances at each other. Gaston was astounded at how gorgeous her long, golden hair shone in the sunlight. Her blue eyes were deep, soft, and rich. Her smile was bewitching. Sarah looked up at him and smiled. He quickly turned his head and gobbled down on his food. "Don't choke yourself now!" Sarah exclaimed. "There's plenty here."

"I'm just relishing." Gaston said. "This is good."

"Glad you approve. _I_ made it." Sarah said. Gaston blushed. Was she _flirting_ with him?

"Excellent."

"It's so pretty up here. You can see everything." Sarah stated. Up on the hill, they had a slight breeze, which was very welcoming in the July sun.

"Yes. This is my favorite spot." Gaston said. "Mother used to bring Lissa and I up here for picnics often when we were children. We'd eat then play games, unless she wanted to read a book then I'd practice my tracking skills."

"Mmm." Sarah nodded. "I've lived in Paris all my life. We don't really have much of a yard, but there is a lovely park nearby where we take the baby sometimes. My sisters and I always enjoyed it when we were girls. Things have grown along with us through the years, so it's almost like _our_ park."

"Mph." Gaston grunted. He enjoyed hearing about her life, and was hoping that she would not ask him about his!

"In Paris, you have to travel to the outskirts of the city to see a view like this." Sarah continued. "I love it though! It's an exciting place to be. But, this quiet country life out here is refreshing. I just wish I knew where I fit."

"Are the people still giving you trouble?" Gaston asked firmly.

"Not much." Sarah sighed. "They speak about me a lot, I know that."

"Belle endured that for several years. The princess, I mean. People mocked her because she was different. _Myself_ included." Gaston mumbled guiltily.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was a real scumbag."

"Those are very strong words." Sarah remarked.

"Only the truth." Gaston looked down at the dirt.

"Uh, I thought we were talking about Belle." Sarah corrected him.

"Right. To be honest, I'd really like to hear about you." Gaston finally looked at her. She gazed pensively into his face. Wrinkles were creasing at the corners of his eyes for one so young, but he was still very handsome. His eyes were soft, almost pleading. Proud, yet haunted.

"What is there to tell?" Sarah frowned, looking down at her skirt and mindlessly fooling around with it. "My father's a judge. We live in Paris in a nice home. We have servants. What else do you need to know?"

"I'd like to know what you want out of life, and not what everyone says you should want." Gaston said. This conversation was so different, compared to how he used to try and woo Belle. He almost never let her get a word in edgewise, and the conversation was always centered on him. He was fighting hard _not_ to do that here.

Sarah looked up at him, grateful for his sympathy. Sometimes she felt her wealth was more of a curse than a joy. She had to live by the status quo, especially in such a sophisticated city as Paris! That's what her sister had done, and now her sister was miserable. "I'd like to be known for who I am, and not what I have." Sarah said wistfully. "People look at me and think I have everything they could want. It's not true. I have my weak points too."

"I find that hard to believe." Gaston smiled.

"Please do not flatter me." Sarah moaned, looking at him sadly. "I've had my share. I much prefer straight talk, easier on everyone."

"Please forgive me." Gaston said kindly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's all right." Sarah gave him a small smile. "I just hate being looked on like a trophy or something to be competed over. It's rather confining."

Gaston's face turned beet red. The exact thing she was complaining about was what he used to do! _She'll never care for me now!_ He thought. _She'll hate me. Why did I ever agree to this? Why am I fooling myself?_

Sarah noticed his reaction as he scooted farther away from her, lost in his thoughts. "Is something troubling you?" She asked. Her soft voice felt like silk to his ear drums.

"It's...nothing." He shook his head.

 _There he goes again,_ Sarah thought, shaking her head.

* * *

They finished their lunch then Gaston took her down to the stream. It was glistening as it flowed in the afternoon sun. Gaston picked a lovely bouquet of wild flowers near the water for her. "Merci." Sarah smiled. Gaston just smiled at her. Sarah blushed and stared at him. Why was he looking at her like that? No man had ever done it like this before. He seemed lost in a trance. Gently setting the flowers in the carriage, she stepped down to the water and gushed a splash at him!

"Hey!" He sputtered. Sarah laughed heartily. "Oh? You think I'm too chivalrous to fight back, huh?" Gaston teased. He waved a huge gust of water at her. She squealed and laughed as they splashed back and forth.

"I don't know about this." Pierre grumbled to Lefou as Gaston wrapped his coat around Sarah in the carriage so she'd warm up from her wet clothes.

"Look, he did nothing indecent." Lefou reminded Pierre. "They just got each other wet."

"It's a good thing that's _all_ they did." Pierre said flatly. "Look, the lady is my responsibility. Her father instructed me sternly that no man is to lay a hand on her with vulgarity. He trusts me and I would never do anything to disappoint him."

"He's got a good man, then." Lefou stated.

"Flattery, sir, will get you nowhere."

"I'm not flattering you. I mean it." Lefou said defensively. "Look, they're heading back."

"It's about time." Pierre growled.

* * *

People stopped and stared at Gaston and Sarah as they drove back into Villeneuve. "We seemed to have caused quite a hornets' nest." Sarah told Gaston quietly.

"Sorry. It's all my fault," He frowned guiltily.

"Can't you ever carry on a normal conversation without putting yourself down?"

"I'm afraid not." Gaston grimaced.

"Well, in that case, come and get me when you have something more pleasant to say." Sarah crossed her arms. They were both quiet until Gaston stopped at one of the shops and purchased her a light blue fan. She started fluttering it in front of her face. The breeze was most welcome. Just then, Jesse ran up to them with very dirty paws from digging in someone's flower bed. He jumped up excitedly at Gaston, then plopped his filthy large paws on Sarah's skirt! "Ohh! Well, hello!" Sarah smiled.

"Down!" Gaston growled, shoving the big dog to the ground. "Stupid dog." Gaston muttered. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right." Sarah giggled. "Don't be mad at him. I don't believe he meant any harm."

"He really does have better manners."

"So do you, I'm sure. But I wouldn't be wrong if I say that you disregard them at disgruntling moments, now would I?" Sarah asked with her hands on her hips. "Like you just did?"

Gaston stared at her, flabbergasted. "You see right through me, don't you?" He spoke meekly.

"In this case, it wasn't that difficult."

* * *

 _ **"Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'**_

 _ **If you find it hard to break the ice**_

 _ **Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'**_

 _ **Here's a little feminine advice:**_

 _ **Roll your eyes and heave a little sigh,**_

 _ **Grunt and groan like you're about to die.**_

 _ **That is what's known as emotin'**_

 _ **Goin' courtin'."**_

* * *

They reached the triplets' home and Gaston helped her down. "Thank you." She nodded. "You're going to take me out again, aren't you?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you _want_ to?" Gaston asked in surprise. "I thought you were cross with me!"

"I am a little." Sarah admitted. "But I'm not going to let that stand in the way. Will I see you again?"

"Only if it's what _you_ want." Gaston insisted.

"Well then, I shall see you later. And thank you for a lovely afternoon. I enjoyed myself. It was good to say what I think without being judged for it." Sarah smiled.

"I'm glad, if you weren't disappointed." Gaston smiled in half relief, lightly kissing her hand.

"You can't let little things that go wrong ruin your whole initiative, you know." Sarah flashed him a toothy smile. "Good day, Gaston. I look forward to our next visit together." She waved to him and went inside. Gaston stood there, mesmerized. So, she didn't expect perfection when she was in his company. She valued honesty! But just how honest with her could he truly be?

"Ahem!" Pierre croaked at him.

"Good day." Gaston tipped his hat. Pierre narrowed his eyes. "Well, pardon me. I'll be going." Gaston smiled nervously.

* * *

Gaston was humming to himself as he stopped in front of his own house. He trotted up to the door. Lissa flung it open as he strode inside right passed her. "So, how was your first day?" Lissa asked with baited breath.

"Mmm!" Gaston closed his eyes smiling.

"Never mind." She smiled. _I hope this isn't wrong!_

* * *

The next day was overcast and damp from the rain the night before. Sarah asked Gaston if he would take her for a stroll, to which he gladly agreed. Lissa followed at a distance, watching. Sarah noticed that she could see his eyes much better when it wasn't sunny out. There were so many questions in them that she wanted to ask but figured it wasn't her place...yet!

Gaston strutted forward, right into a large puddle of mud, splattering mud onto his boots and upper trousers. He stiffened, rolling his eyes and grimacing. This was most embarrassing. Sarah giggled and slipped her arm around his larger one. "This was _not_ how I planned the day." Gaston grumbled.

"Oh, come now." Sarah shrugged. "Are you going to let a little thing like this ruin your _whole_ day?" She smiled up at him. Gaston glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Come. Let's go get some baguettes like we were going to. I'm famished!" Gaston slipped his arms underneath her back and legs, smoothly scooped her up, making Sarah squeal in surprise, and wormed his way around the mud puddles till they were at the baker's. "Well!" Sarah laughed. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure, Mademoiselle." Gaston smiled.

Lissa watched from behind the wig maker's. She felt both happy, sad, scared, and excited all at the same time. Sarah really did seem to like him and it was clear that Gaston was nuts over her! Lissa thought they made an adorable couple, but...what if she found out about his past and rejected him? What if he fell back into his old ways and disappointed her? What if they got married? Would that be so bad? One thing would be, Lissa wouldn't be the one to look after her brother anymore. She would miss that terribly if she had to give it up!

Gaston stepped away to buy some sweets and Lissa quickly made her way over to Sarah. "Hello." She greeted.

"Oh, Lissa. Where did you come from?" Sarah smiled. "You're looking out for him, aren't you?" She'd seen her in the background.

"I..." Lissa gaped then blushed. "And you too! I hope this will be good for both of you."

"I hope so too." Sarah mused. "We didn't exactly meet through the most traditional of circumstances."

"True." Lissa nodded. "Well, I'm not trying to scare you off or anything, but there is one thing you _should_ know about him." Lissa warned.

"And what is that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"He snores." Lissa said, wide-eyed. _"Loudly!"_


	56. Chapter 56 Something There

**Next chapter up so soon? Oh, yes! I couldn't wait to share it with you and I think you'll see why. Will things work out? Have to keep reading! Life has a way of throwing us a curve.**

* * *

Lissa's mind was full as she rode back to the castle from Villeneuve to fetch Angelina the midwife, to check on both Belle and Plumette. Angelina was a ways behind her. It was a lovely day and Lissa had so many exciting things running through her mind: fresh ideas to put into her romance novel she was working on; Gaston and Sarah getting to know each other better; Belle due to give birth in just a couple months; Lefou happier than he had been in years with his two jobs; Gaston back home. Though Lissa was very sad and close to tears every time she thought of the possibility of Gaston getting married and her having to give up her role as lady of the house, at this moment, Lissa felt she could not be happier!

Jesse suddenly wandered away from the path back to the castle. "Jesse! Where are you going?" Lissa called. "Come back here." But Jesse ignored her command and followed his nose. "Oh," Lissa sighed, "come on, girl. Let's go get him back." She said to Brisa.

Jesse walked to a small hut in a cut glen about a mile from the path. "Jesse! What are you doing? I _really_ don't want to get lost out here!" Lissa warned the dog. Even though she'd traveled this road so much that she knew it by heart by now, she was still petrified at the thought of being stranded out here alone at night, and possibly being attacked by the wolves again. "Wait. Isn't that…Dr. Tanner's riding chair?" Lissa peered curiously. There was a handsome riding chair outside the derelict old hut, and Lissa recognized Dr. Tanner's horse. Jesse climbed up into the seat, wagging his tail.

"Jesse!" Lissa laughed as she dismounted Brisa and tried to quietly reach her dog and pull him down. "You silly dog." She shook her head. "Come on, boy. This isn't ours, and I for one do not want to be shot for trespassing. Come here." But then, she heard a grouchy voice coming from inside the window on the side of the tiny cabin.

" _You young whippersnapper!"_ It growled. _"What do you think you're doing, barging into my house, uninvited, and telling me how to take care of myself? You don't even look old enough to be a doctor! Why don't you just run along back to school instead of playing hookey?" _

" _I'm begging your pardon, sir."_ Answered a slightly familiar voice. It was youthful and raspy. " _But you don't appear to be very well, and I just thought I'd take a look at you and see if there was anything I could do to help."_

 _Dr. Travis?_ Lissa creased her eyebrows. _What's he doing all the way out here?_ Curious, she crept toward the window and peeked inside from behind the shutter. There was an older man lying in a simple bed, his skin withered from years of hard work. Dr. Travis was standing beside his bed, fiddling around with the tools inside his kit. It was the first time Lissa had ever seen him without wearing his signature black hat. His mob of goldenrod scruffy hair bounced around every time he turned his head.

"Help? I was perfectly fine until you showed up. You're an intruder. I oughtta string you up with the rest of my prize furs!" The old man cranked. Dr. Travis laughed.

"I don't think I would look too good up there." He shook his head. "I might ruin the display."

"By the way, who sent for a doctor? I'm in the prime of my life, you boy. Not much to look at, I know. But I know something about everything!"

"Ohh." Dr. Travis arched his eyebrows. "Now, here. I'm just gonna listen to your chest."

"What in blue blazes for?"

"Well, to see if you're healthy."

"Now see here, you runny nosed little upstart!" The old man sat up in bed, with more ease than expected. "I am perfectly able to take care of myself. Let me see that darn thing!" He snatched the stethoscope and closely scrutinized it.

"Uhh, Sir? That's...uh...mine?" Dr. Travis pointed out.

"Can you shoot anything with this piece of rubbish?"

"Nuh-uh! It's not for shooting." Dr. Travis shook his head, taken aback.

"Then here. Take it back. That thing is useless if you ask me. What good is it if you can't catch anything with it? You city boys don't know the first thing about survival."

"If you say so." Dr. Travis shrugged, smiling. "Well, if you're not going let me check you over, I guess I'd better leave." He placed his hat on his head. "Good day, Sir. And I'm very sorry for having disturbed you."

"Where are you going?" The invalid asked in surprise.

"Well, you don't want me here. And I have other patients to visit."

" _Who_ says I don't want you here?"

Dr. Travis laughed lightly. "I...I thought you...well, uh...no one, I suppose. But..."

"You're the first visitor I've had in years. Well, aside from that beggar woman Agathe who comes to see me once in a while. Why don't you stay a little longer?"

"Thank you, Sir. But I really do need to get back."

"Life goes on, I suppose." The old man whined. "You'll come back to see me, won't you, kid?"

"If you _want_ me to." Dr. Travis nodded.

"You come on back here some time, and let me show you how a _real_ man plays Chess!"

"You've got a deal." Dr. Travis smiled. "Good day."

Lissa rushed back to Brisa and trotted quickly into some trees, so Dr. Travis wouldn't know she was there. She watched as he drove out of the glen back to the road. Trying to be quiet, she followed at a distance. She looked on as his riding chair disappeared, back toward Villeneuve. "He was nice, wasn't he, boy?" Lissa asked Jesse who panted. "And so patient. I know some men in town who wouldn't have treated that man so decently."

"Talking to yourself?" Came an unexpected voice. Lissa turned and gaped in surprise.

"Oh, Agathe!" She laughed. "I didn't even know you were there."

"Just passing through." Agathe smiled. She was carrying a full sack on her shoulder.

"Agathe, do you know the man back there? Have you ever met him? I never knew anyone lived back here."

"Old Joe? Yes. He's an acquaintance of mine. He likes to keep to himself."

"But, couldn't he find a better place to live?"

"He likes to live simply like this. He's a hermit, but he honestly does like visitors whether he'll admit it or not."

"Dr. Travis was visiting with him. I think he made a new friend."

"A fine young man, is he not?" Agathe smiled wryly.

"I think so." Lissa agreed.

"Kind, generous..."

"And so...he's like an innocent little boy, untainted by the world's cruel hardships." Lissa sighed wistfully. Agathe gazed at her pensively. Lissa caught her stare. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." Agathe laughed. "Good day."

"Will you be at the bizarre, Agathe?"

"I cannot guarantee that. But it's possible."

* * *

Lissa decided to follow Dr. Travis back towards the village before she returned home to the castle. He stopped at a small cottage near the stream outside the town. Lissa trailed after him, trying to make sure he didn't know she was behind him. He knocked on the door and was then let inside by a woman. Lissa scrambled into the brush just behind the house. From there, she could see inside.

A young boy was lying in bed. His face was flushed and he looked absolutely miserable. "Bonjour, there, young fella!" Dr. Travis greeted cheerily as he entered. "So, how are we feeling today?" He set his hat aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rotten." The boy complained.

"You don't say!" Dr. Travis acted shocked. "On a lovely day like this? That's a real shame. Whose idea was that?"

"I don't know." The lad mumbled.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew, huh? Well, tell me, Andrew. How come you don't feel good today?" Dr. Travis cocked his head.

"I'm sick, that's why."

"Of course." Dr. Travis pretended to scold himself, shaking his head. "Pfft. What was I thinking?" Lissa smiled and giggled quietly.

"He's been complaining all night about his throat hurting. And this morning, he came down with a fever." Andrew's mother said worriedly.

"I see. Well, maybe I can help." Dr. Travis grinned. He pulled out his stethoscope.

" _What's that?!"_ Andrew shrieked in a strangled voice, his eyes popping open.

"Haven't you ever seen one of these before?"

"No! What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What is that thing for? Are you going to hit me with it?"

"Nah!" Dr. Travis chuckled. "No, not at all. You see, you hold it up to your ear and you can hear what's going on inside. See?"

"Are you making this up?" Andrew asked with squinted eyes.

"What? You don't trust me?" Dr. Travis asked in mock hurt.

"You sure it won't hurt?"

"You have a very suspicious mind." Dr. Travis remarked sarcastically. "No. Here, you try it on me. See what you think. There you go." He handed the boy the instrument. Andrew held it up to his own ear and placed the other end on Dr. Travis's chest. His eyes lit up in awe.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed. "Can I get one of these, Mama? Then I could listen through the walls and hear things I'm not supposed to!"

"Andrew!" His mother scolded, very embarrassed.

Lissa ran away before she burst out laughing. She couldn't help smiling to herself though as she finally mounted Brisa and hurried back to the castle. Brisa and Jesse knew the way back as good as she did, so she let them just canter along as she became lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Angelina was just departing as Lissa rode up to the front steps in the courtyard. "How are they doing?" She asked the midwife.

"Both mommas are doing splendidly." Angelina smiled. "Plumette's husband must be taking very good care of her. She's not having any problems in the least. Belle's baby must be a robust infant from what I can tell! I'd say she could deliver exactly two months from now."

"I'm so excited. I can't wait!" Lissa cheered. She raced inside. The servants were all busy carrying out their duties. Lissa hummed to herself and raced up to the West Wing. She knocked on the wall before entering in case Belle was sleeping or she and Adam were having a moment.

"Come in." Belle replied. Lissa skipped into the West Wing. Adam was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Lissa. There you are!" Belle gasped in relief. "I was just about to send Lumiere out to look for you! You were so late. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry." Lissa grinned sheepishly. "I became distracted."

"Writing again?" Adam teased.

"Not this time." Lissa shook her head. "Angelina said things are looking good."

"Yes." Belle agreed, placing her hands over her huge stomach. "I can't wait till this baby is born!"

"Have you two picked out a name yet?" Lissa asked.

"Ohh." Adam winced. "We've had some ridiculous arguments. But I think we're finally coming to a conclusion."

"That's good." Lissa smiled.

"Lissa, _what's_ going on?" Belle asked suspiciously. "You look so rosy."

"I do?" Lissa looked at her questioningly.

"Indeed." Adam agreed.

"Well, excuse me!" Lissa exclaimed and practically bounced away.

"I think it's finally happened." Belle stated in disbelief.

"What?" Adam glanced at her.

" _Adam!_ You know that kind of look as well as I do." Belle scolded.

* * *

Lissa ran to her room and tried to begin writing, but all her excited thoughts of the ideas she'd come up with that day were far from her mind. She lay on the window seat, staring outside at all the brightly lit castle gardens. The horses were painting the pasture with their shiny coats. Lissa sighed contentedly.

She had a strange, warm, funny feeling tickling her stomach that she'd never had before. She felt excited and she couldn't understand why. She felt content, yet restless about the future all at once. Granted, she hadn't really spent time _with_ him today, but the moments she'd seen of Dr. Travis today had been so engaging, so kind, and unreserved that she kept playing them over and over again in her mind. "I don't even remember his first name!" Lissa scolded herself, laughing. "What is it again? Roger? No. R-R...Richard? Nuh-uh." She hammered her head with her fist, trying to remember.

He'd been so patient, and compassionate to the old hermit Joe. And he'd been playful yet tender with little Andrew. "I wonder how he would be with children of his own." Lissa sighed. "Wait! What am I saying? What do I care? That's none of my business!" Yet she kept seeing his smiling face. "I'm so glad he came to Villenueve!" But she finally stood up. "Dr. Travis, I think you're a wonderful person. I really do! But you're becoming a problem. I'm sitting here, thinking about you when I'm supposed to be writing!"

If these feelings and thoughts lingered, Lissa knew she would have to be having a serious talk with Belle and ask her some serious questions. In the mean time, she tried to concentrate on her precious romance novel she was inventing. But she couldn't deny that today she'd seen a closer, deeper side of Dr. Travis that she hadn't noticed before. And she liked what she had witnessed.

* * *

 **Oh my. What will Gaston say when he finds out?**


	57. Chapter 57 A City Girl and Country Boy

**God guided me, and now I have all the rest of the chapters for this fic organized! Such a relief. In case anyone has not picked up on it yet, Gaston's girlfriend is modeled-in looks and character-after actress Sarah Gadon in her portrayal of Luke Evans' on-screen wife Mirena from Dracula Untold. Mirena was a wonderful, sweet wife and beautiful too. That is what Gaston's Sarah looks like.**

 **So, does that mean they _will_ get married? I cannot say. Gaston still has not told her yet the whole truth about his past. How will she respond if he decides to be honest with her? Will that be the end of their relationship? **

* * *

With her elder cousin's permission, Gaston took Sarah for a drive to visit the castle. She was particularly excited about this trip. The castle was where they had first met. The thick summer air was muggy and the sun beat down on their backs, but Sarah tried to keep herself cool with her blue fan that Gaston had purchased for her. Gaston blew out a breath of relief when they finally reached the courtyard.

"Momma! We've got company!" Chip announced. He was playing in the drive with Jesse and Froufrou. Gaston helped Sarah down from the carriage. Jesse barked happily and bounded over to greet his master. He plopped his big paws on Gaston's thighs.

"Hello there, boy." Gaston smiled and rubbed his neck.

"Hello, Jesse." Sarah smiled widely, stooping down to the big dog's level. "Do you remember me?" The black canine sniffed her face and licked her. Sarah laughed.

 _I wish I could get away with that,_ Gaston thought enviously, watching quietly.

"Gaston?" Maurice appeared. "What are you doing here, in the middle of the week?"

"Visiting." Gaston said.

"Good day, Mademoiselle." Maurice bowed to Sarah. "Does Lissa know you are here?"

"Not yet. And please do not tell her." Gaston held his index finger up to his lips.

"Sarah? Gaston?" Belle called out in surprise. Adam was beside her, holding her hand. Belle slowly made her way over to them, as good as her large, rounded seven-and-a-half-month full stomach would allow. "What a surprise. It's good to see you!"

"You too." Sarah curtsied to them. "How are you?"

"Oh, well..." Belle grinned sheepishly, placing one hand around her stomach, "...I'm more or less just existing for now. At least, that's how I feel."

"Well, I think you look wonderful." Sarah wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Gaston fully agreed, but he refrained from saying it. It would make things too awkward between them.

"It's rather hot out here. Why don't you both come in and have some nice, cool lemon ice?" Adam suggested.

"Mph! Now _that_ sounds wonderful!" Gaston licked his dry lips. He was sweating up a storm.

"Does your sister know you are here?" Adam inquired.

"No." Gaston shook his head. "I want to surprise her."

* * *

While Sarah was in the sitting room with Adam, Belle, and Madame Garderobe, Gaston snuck back through the kitchen and outside. He wormed his way around the castle walls till he came to stand below Lissa's bedroom. Just like when he'd been a prisoner here, he effortlessly climbed up the vine and swung himself onto her balcony. The doors were ajar, so he slipped in quiet as a mouse. Lissa was sitting at her writing desk, leaning with one hand propping her chin and her quill pen in the other. She was lost in deep thought and didn't hear her sneaky brother. Gaston gloated at how he hadn't lost his prowling skills since his time in the dungeon. He ever so quietly crept up behind her. Lissa suddenly felt the urgent sense that she wasn't alone and she squared her shoulders. "W-who's there?" She asked frightfully.

" _Yyaahh!"_ Gaston barked like a wild animal and dove at her. Lissa screeched piercingly as he grabbed her shoulders and she fell out of her chair to the floor.

"Let go of me!" Lissa cried, trying to fend him off. Gaston snorted and burst out laughing. Lissa blinked and looked up at him in utter disbelief. "G...G...Gaston!?" She gasped. Gaston was snickering loudly. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Literally!" Lissa scolded, the surprise not quickly wearing off.

"Aww. What a shame. Did I scare you?" Gaston joked casually.

"Don't be funny." Lissa tried to frown, but her lips twitched into a helpless smile.

"Happy to see me, aren't you?" Gaston grinned as she wriggled out of his grip to sit up.

"Yes, but what's the big idea?" Lissa half grinned, half scolded. "You know, you almost scared me to death?"

Gaston rumbled an evil chuckle. "No one throws the element of surprise like Gaston." He said smugly.

" _Ohh...please!"_ Lissa cringed. "Please, not that again!" Gaston tickled the back of her neck with his large fingers. "Hey, stop! Stop it! Don't do that!" She slinked away and shoved his hand off.

"So, I _haven't_ lost my touch." Gaston smirked.

"Eh," Lissa shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd visit."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Lissa confessed. "Going home at week's ends, aren't quite the same as always being there."

"Right. Sarah is downstairs."

"She is? Oh, I'll be glad to see her." Lissa skipped to the door.

"Hey! Don't I at least get a hug?" Gaston feigned hurt.

"When you leave today." Lissa laughed.

"I love you too." Gaston muttered sarcastically and followed her.

* * *

After visiting in the sitting room, Gaston and Sarah decided to take a stroll around the castle grounds. Belle would have, but in her present condition, it was so hot she decided to stay inside. Adam said he and Gaston could catch up on business later. Lissa, however, jumped at the chance to hang around Gaston and Sarah. She wasn't looking forward to going out in the scorching sun, but she wanted to be with them as much as possible.

Now that Gaston and Sarah were courting, and Lissa wasn't home as much, she and Gaston weren't always spending as much time together as she would've liked. And she missed it. She loved Sarah to death, and hoped that somehow she miraculously would become her sister-in-law. But, at the same time, Lissa felt she wasn't really ready for that to happen just yet. Lissa had _just_ gotten her brother back after all these years, he was getting his life back-or at least attempting to-after being in prison. As much as Lissa hoped Gaston and Sarah would get married, she secretly felt jealous that Sarah should show up and 'claim' Gaston just when he and Lissa were settling down back into a normal life. She was slowly having to give up her big brother, and it hurt. However, Lissa tried to keep these negative thoughts to herself.

Mrs. Potts offered them some apples and cool cider from the kitchen. Gaston and Sarah walked arm in arm through the flower gardens and other special artifacts. Lissa bounded around them, sometimes way in front, other times behind or close by, but she would not leave them out of her sight. "Have you ever been to Paris, Gaston?" Sarah asked as she took another bite of her apple.

"Once." Gaston replied. "When I was a tiny sprout. I believe I was about three-years-old. But I don't really remember it."

"Really? Surely you could have traveled there."

"I could have, but I haven't taken the trouble to yet." Gaston shrugged. He sipped his canteen of cider.

"It's beautiful!" Sarah went on. "Cobblestone streets, houses made of fine brick, tall buildings, some of them made out of marble! Lots of different types of people, and wonderful music."

"It sounds full of wonder." Gaston said quietly.

"Have you always lived here in Villenueve?"

"Oui." Gaston nodded. "The village has always been our home. I can't picture myself living anywhere else... _at the moment."_ Gaston silently pondered: if he could never win back the villagers' confidence, would he eventually have to move on?

"So, how do you like your new position?" Sarah asked curiously, cocking her head.

"Pretty boring right now." Gaston huffed.

"Boring?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"My job is to catch bad guys and put an end to crime. I suppose I shouldn't really complain, I mean, at least we're all pretty safe, right? But, there's no challenge in that, no chance to sharpen my skills and put my wits to the test. At least I still have my hunting for that." Gaston shrugged.

"Well, at least you have a hobby to keep you occupied." Sarah remarked.

"I suppose."

"So, the butcher actually asked you to start bringing in game to him again?" Lissa piped up, skipping alongside them. Gaston was a bit peeved that she was around, but he didn't want to appear rude.

"Indeed he did." Gaston smiled. "He said that there is always something to cut up, but that his business just wasn't the same while I was in-err, while I was _away."_

"Well, that's a good sign." Lissa said with a knowing look.

"It doesn't make everything _easy."_ Gaston said. Lissa trotted ahead of them but stayed within earshot.

"Don't you ever wish that real life could be like a fairy tale?" Sarah moaned. "Where every turns out perfectly the way it should in the end?"

"Who doesn't?" Gaston shrugged.

"I'm glad we have those stories to remind us that there is some good in the world," Sarah sighed wistfully. "But to be honest, it's difficult when you read them as a child and then start noticing as you grow up that life just isn't always as easy as it is in books."

"So true." Gaston agreed glumly.

"Exactly. Look at what happened to Romeo and Juliet!" Lissa spoke up. She was a few yards away from them, but had heard the exchange and decided to give her input.

Even though Lissa was tagging along with the couple, as she thought on her in-progress book, her thoughts began to drift back to Dr. Travis. She couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of him again. He was so open and unreserved with his patients, and just about everybody. He wasn't cocky and trying to make a show of himself like Gaston used to. He was just trying to be friendly and brighten someone's day. Lissa didn't realize she was smiling widely as she thought these things. Yet, she wondered what his flaws were. He had to have some.

* * *

The workmen greeted Gaston and told him how much they'd missed having him around. Then they tried to coerce him into assisting them with some work! "Sorry, fellows, but I have other business at the moment." He told them.

"Oh, Pretty Boy here is getting too stuffy for us, I see." One of the stable hands muttered.

""Too important to get his hands dirty anymore." Another agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Gaston frowned. With that, he rolled up his sleeves and marching over to the corral in the stable, he hoisted a hay bale inside one of the stalls. The men watched as he hauled all of them by himself one by one. Sarah was impressed, not only by his strength but also his choice to become one of these men and pitch in a hand. Lissa grinned.

After walking around some more, they finally retreated back inside the shade of the castle. Lissa told Sarah that she was working on a romance novel now. "Oh my! That's an incredible undertaking!" Sarah exclaimed. "When will it be done?"

"I don't know yet." Lissa sighed.

"By the way, I bought a copy of your book and sent it back to Paris to my younger sister, Anna. She really likes it! And she was jealous when I told her that I know the authoress."

"Thank you." Lissa said. Many parents of the children who now owned their own copies of her book still disapproved and thought it was a silly story. It was refreshing to hear a positive report.

"Lissa, there's something I have to tell you." Sarah's face fell, her tone disheartened. "I must leave soon."

"What?!" Lissa was sadly taken aback.

"Yes. I made an agreement with my father. My time is up in two months. At the end of the second month from now, I must return home." Sarah gulped.

"So soon?" Lissa bit her lip to keep from crying. "It came so much faster than I thought."

"I know."

"What will you do? You'll come back, won't you?" Lissa begged hopefully.

"I hope so, my dear!" Sarah declared fervently. "But, we still have time. Maybe Papa will change his mind."

"I pray that he will."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled sadly. At that moment, Gaston walked in and stared thoughtfully at their glum manners.

"Something wrong? What are you two looking so down in the mouth about?" He asked.

"Oh, just...things." Sarah said quickly.

* * *

Sarah was looking inside the ballroom when Gaston came up behind her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Over there!" Sarah pointed a far corner on the left. "That was where you were standing the first time we spoke."

"I remember it every day." Gaston chuckled.

"Oh, me too." Sarah exhaled happily. She turned to face him. "Thank you for bringing me here today, Gaston."

"You're welcome." He smiled shyly.

"You, uh...wouldn't care to dance, would you?" Sarah asked with a sneaky gleam in her eye.

"Someone might see us!" Gaston gulped. He wanted to, but he didn't want to be accused of being forward.

"So? What's a ballroom for if you can't dance in it?" Sarah laughed, pulling his wrists.

"Oh, why not?" Gaston threw back his head. The sun was shining brightly through the ceiling, illuminating the floor beneath. Gaston led Sarah to the middle of the dance floor. He bowed, this time not so shyly and she curtsied before him. He placed his large hand around her waist at the small of her back and took her hand in his other. "My lady, may I have this dance?" He asked in a deep, sultry voice.

"You most certainly may." Sarah said flirtatiously. She giggled as Gaston waltzed her around the ballroom, with only the two of them. It was less frightening than when they'd danced on Christmas with everyone around watching and gossiping. They spun, twirled, and at one point, he hoisted her onto his hip and she spread her arm out as her dress flailed around. Gaston dropped her into a dramatic dip before they broke away and he bowed before her. A sudden applause startled them as they saw they had an audience peering inside. Gaston winced in embarrassment. But not Sarah. She couldn't be more delighted!

* * *

All too soon it was going towards evening, and Gaston had to get Sarah back home. Madame Amelia would let into him if he didn't. They thanked Adam and Belle for their hospitality. Then Lissa bade them goodbye. Sarah kissed her and stepped back. Gaston hugged her where he feet didn't touch the ground. "I'll see you in a few days." He said.

"Yes." Lissa nodded. She watched quietly as they drove off into the sunset. Jesse came to her side. Lissa knelt down and leaned into his fur, trying to hide tears. She felt both happy and sad, hopeful yet dreadful, so many different emotions racing at once.

"Lissa?" Belle prodded gently.

"Just things on my mind." Lissa replied.

Belle went back to Adam. "Did you see them together?" She grinned.

"See it? I couldn't help it!" Adam feigned sternness. "You don't really think they'll actually...do you?" Belle only giggled in response.

* * *

On the way back to the village, Gaston and Sarah were mostly silent, both lost in their thoughts. "Oh, look. The sunset is so lovely." Sarah stated.

"Not as lovely as you, my dear." Gaston finally said. He couldn't hold his compliments in any longer.

"Are you flattering me?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at him.

"No! You _don't_ need flattery." Gaston said defensively.

"Do you... _really_ mean that?" Sarah asked, as if she needed convincing.

"Certainly!" Gaston told her eagerly. Sarah blushed crimson and looked down at her hands. She soaked in his words, so much more than he could see. Yet she was astounded at receiving such kind words. Albeit, Gaston had chivalrous and a gentleman to her all this time, but he hadn't showered with compliments all the time as she was used to with men back home who used eloquent, flowery words every other word they spoke.

Inwardly, it was a struggle for Gaston _not_ to barrage her with compliments! He used to pay himself those words of praise even when he was supposed to be saying them for someone else. Now in his life, he was so afraid of going back to his old ways and didn't want to say the wrong thing at all, so he'd tried not to flatter her too much. He noticed that she seemed conflicted by his comment. Were those tears in her eyes? "Sarah?" He asked gently. "Are you all right? Did I speak out of turn?" He desperately hoped he hadn't messed up!

"No." Sarah sniffled, wiping her nose with her lace white handkerchief. "It's not you. You didn't say anything wrong at all!"

"Are you ill? Can you tell me what the matter is?" Gaston persisted with concern. She had never acted this way around him before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it properly.

"It's just...thank you for your kind words." Sarah put on a brave smile. "They mean a lot to me."

"Oh. I'm _glad?"_ Gaston creased his eyebrows, still confused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Sarah nodded quickly. "Really."

Gaston reluctantly placed his hand over hers and warmly gripped it. She seemed to relax more under his soothing touch. "You still look upset." He said with concern. "I'm terribly sorry if I said anything wrong."

Sarah had to laugh through her tears. "Are you deaf? I said you didn't do anything. It's just me."

"Well, frankly I do not truly understand women." Gaston shook his head. "They cry at the most unexpected things. Can you possibly tell me _why?"_

"That's because unlike _some people,"_ she nudged his shoulder with hers, "we can't always hide what we're feeling. It's not natural."

"Oh. Well, sorry." Gaston gulped. They were nearing Villeneuve. "Do you like it here?" Gaston asked nervously.

"It's different." Sarah admitted. "It's still new and a bit alarming. I've tried to help my cousins around the house, especially with the extra work since Claudette is married now. I'm getting used to it, but I'll admit that I do miss being home where my clothes and meals are already prepared right before me without having to lift a finger. _But,_ pitching in does make me feel more useful to the world. It's better than feeling like a nick knack on the shelf that only observes but never participates!"

"It's a good feeling to work hard." Gaston agreed. That was partly what had kept him sane when he'd been in jail.

"It is." Sarah nodded. "I suppose there are days that it feels more fulfilling than others though."

"Quite right, my dear!" Gaston nodded with a chuckle. "Sarah? I know this isn't Paris, with all its perfect polish and easier lifestyle..."

"It's not always all it seems to be." Sarah mumbled.

"Of course not." Gaston said. "But, do...do you think...would you ever be _happy,_ living in a place like this?" Gaston's heart thudded wildly. He'd been dying to ask this question since he'd seen her after Christmas. He just had to know! He was pretty sure his heart was visibly beating underneath his sticky white see through shirt. He waited anxiously for her reply.

"I...I do not know at this moment." Sarah said. "I have made some friends, and learned some new aspects of life. It's been nice being here. But in answer to your question...I cannot give a straight answer. _If,_ I had a perfectly good _reason,"_ she glanced up at him and met his eyes. "I miss home and my family very much. But, I do know that I would immensely miss the people I've grown to know here."

Gaston exhaled heavily with a grunt. The rest of their ride was quiet. At one point, Sarah drifted off to sleep and leaned her head on his bicep. Gaston looked down at her and smiled fondly. She looked so peaceful, sleeping on his shoulder as if her problem earlier was no longer pressing on her mind. Hoping not to wake her, and truly hesitant of whether he should take such liberties so early in their friendship, he subtly leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. She looked as if she was totally safe being with him. And he didn't know it, but she was, even as she dozed!

* * *

 **Oh, Gaston, I promise you: you will be having your fill of stopping crime when the time comes!**


	58. Chapter 58 Little Girl Lost

**Hi, everybody. I was working on this chapter three days ago and was halfway through when I really started not feeling good. I was pretty sick with a nasty virus and had to spend the night in the hospital. But thank God for good doctors. I am home now, getting rest and feeling much better! Thankfully, I was able to be home with my family for Valentine's Day!**

 **In answers to Guest's questions, Dr. Travis's first name is Robert. I did mention that when I first brought him in, but Lissa was so enthralled with her new observations of his character that she completely forgot it. And when Gaston thought, "I wish I could get away with that," no he didn't want the dog to lick him! He meant he wished he could freely kiss Sarah like Jesse did.**

* * *

Lissa had not been too thrilled when she knew that Dick was going to be one of Gaston's deputies, not after the way he had acted before. But she certainly hoped that having such an important responsibility and someone else over him to keep him accountable would help keep him in line. Fredrick hadn't apologized at all to Lissa or Adam for his scandalous insults and neither had Dick yet. They liked to stir up trouble, but they _knew_ better than to cross the line with Gaston's sister again, because lawman or not, he would beat them up really good they tried that again!

Gaston was contemplating what building in town he could convert into an office for his new position. The town didn't really have one because aside from the constables, they had never before had an established law enforcement department. He had been the unofficial ranking law when he'd returned as an army captain, but things were different now. He considered the tavern, but that was Lefou's domain now. "I hope you don't think I'm being forward," Sarah told him, "But, when you have decided where you're going to establish it, would it trouble you, if...I was to help?" Sarah asked hopefully

"You'd want to help me fix it up?" Gaston cocked his head.

"Yes, I would. Very much." Sarah smiled.

"Well," Gaston scratched the back of his head, "I can't really think of a valid reason to say no." He was truly delighted. It was as if...could it be that...she wanted to help him start over? "And I would appreciate the help."

"Wonderful." Sarah clapped her hands together.

"But pray tell me, what would a fine, attractive lady like yourself find so interesting among guns and the clanging of jail keys?" Gaston frowned curiously, placing his hand around her waist. "Most ladies shy away from that kind of thing."

"Well, in case you've become deaf to the talk in town, I'm not most ladies." Sarah sighed. "The point of crime stoppers is to fight evil. I'd like to see that you get off to a good start, that's all."

"Well, thank you for your concern." Gaston smiled, squinting. "What do you say we go to the church? It's shady over there."

"That does sound inviting." Sarah agreed.

They were just passing the water fountain in the middle of town, when they saw a group of men blocking their direction. They were all sneering, with their hands on their hips. Sarah was worried. Were they seeking to cause trouble? Gaston watched them suspiciously. "Get behind me." He whispered to Sarah firmly. She took a step behind him. "What's going on, lads?" Gaston spoke up. "Something we need to clear up that requires my attention?"

"You bet there is!" One of the younger men nodded.

"All right." Gaston cleared his throat calmly. "Well, why don't we discuss this somewhere less public?"

"Oh no, this spot is perfect." Jacques shook his head.

"Have the lady step aside. We don't want no one getting hurt." Dick said. Sarah clenched Gaston's wrist from behind. Were they going to hurt him?

"I do not like the sound of that." Gaston glared.

"There's no need for melodrama." Fredrick said. "This will only take a moment."

Gaston turned his head toward Sarah. "Go." He told her. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not going to leave you to the likes of them." Sarah shook her head, her eyes big with worry.

"It'll be all right. They won't get too rough." Gaston smiled nervously. Sarah stepped back, but she did not depart. "Fellows, speak your peace and let's get this over with." Gaston stepped forward. "Just remember there is a lady present, so do not make this too gruesome."

"He said to go ahead!" One of the men announced. The group charged at Gaston and grabbed him by his arms and legs. Sarah shrieked. The men laughed loudly and with some vigorous group effort, they plunged Gaston right into the water fountain. There was a huge splash. Ladies nearby screamed, children raced over to see what was going on, and a huge crowd gathered nearby. Sarah's jaw dropped. Gaston's head finally plopped up out of the water. He sat up and sputtered and coughed, wiping his face.

"That's for old times." Dick snorted. "Nice job, boys." Then he triumphantly trotted away.

"Gaston! Are you all right?" Sarah asked.

"I guess I deserve that." Gaston snickered, spitting out water. He started laughing along with the other men. "Ha, ha, ha, boys. _Very funny."_ He chuckled arrogantly. Stanley stepped forward to help him up. "Nah, nah. I'm fine." Gaston waved him off and climbed out of the fountain. He was absolutely soaked. "Well, that's one sure way to cool off!" He exclaimed, placing his drenched hat on his head.

"But, Gaston, they..."

"Aww, they didn't mean any harm." Gaston shrugged. "Just a little payback from the past." Sarah began laughing with him. But suddenly, the men grabbed him again. "Oh, come now, lads. You've had your fun!" Gaston protested. _This_ time, they did not relent. And this time, they were more forceful. They began stripping Gaston's outer clothes off! "Unhand me!" Gaston bellowed. This was no joke anymore!

"Let him go!" Sarah protested shrilly. "Stop it, you ruffians! Stop it!"

"Let go of me _right now!"_ Gaston seethed. The men laughed and paid him no heed. By now, his shirt had been removed!

"Teach you to tell us what to do, you pig head..."

"High and mighty lawman, huh….

"You've disgraced us all. This is payback…"

"Help!" Sarah cried loudly. "Let go of him!" She ran up to the small mob and yanked on one of their arms. He shoved her back where she stumbled. A gun shot billowed right over their heads. The men jumped back in surprise as the echo rang sharply in their ears. Sarah looked up to see Stanley standing tall on the edge of the fountain, with his feet spread widely apart. He aimed his gun into the mob.

"Next one that lays a hand on him I'm gonna fill with lead." He said angrily.

"Come on, Stan." One of them grumbled. Stanley clicked his shotgun.

"Release him... _now!"_ Stanley ordered. The men grumbled and slowly backed away. "Oh, no you don't. Constables?! Take these men to the pillories. Keep them there for forty-eight hours." Stanley commanded. Now that he was under Gaston's command, he had some foundation of authority in this town. The constables seized the thugs and dragged them away.

Gaston wished the dirt he stood on would swallow him up so he could hide. His torso was bared and his trousers were drooping on his hips-thankfully, they were still on, but even so!-. He felt very undignified indeed! Sarah gasped when she saw him shirtless and turned her head away. The ladies who had been watching, shrieked in horror and fled. "Leave now, everyone." Stanley said. "There's nothing to see here." The crowd dissipated. Gaston glowered and stooped down to retrieve his soiled, soaked shirt. He put it back on, but it was terribly uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Stan." He grumbled gratefully. "Please excuse me, my dear. I must go change!" He told Sarah regretfully. She nodded and Gaston raced back to his house as quickly as his burly legs could get him there.

"Ruffians!" Sarah snapped, crossing her arms. She looked at Stanley who hopped down back to the ground. "Do they have no respect? I can't believe they did that!"

"You really don't know much about Gaston, do you?" Stanley spoke grimly.

"No. Not everything." Sarah huffed. "I know that there's been some bad blood between him and some people. But I do not know all the details. And it's none of my business!"

"It is if you're going to marry that bloke." Dick said as he reappeared.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked indignantly. "You're his men! But you are not being very respectful."

"Just cautioning you, Miss, that's all." Dick said dryly.

"Look," Stanley sighed, trying to be more gentle toward her. Having a new wife of his own had taught him a lot about tact. "Sarah, I made some ugly choices before I stepped away from them and before I married Claudette. Well, Gaston has also made some wrong choices in his life. Granted, he is repenting, but many of the men in the village are not quick to forgive him."

"That doesn't make what they did right!" Sarah retorted, her usually gentle countenance clouded over.

"No, of course not." Stanley shook his head. "And they will be given consequences." Stanley could see that his cousin by marriage was still quite upset. "Well, excuse me. I'll be going."

"Stanley?" Sarah sighed. "Thank you, for stepping in when you did." Stanley merely nodded and left.

* * *

Gaston was extremely relieved to regain his dignity in dry clothes. He was tempted to hide away in the house so no one else would publicly belittle him again in front of Sarah. But, he had stepped up to take responsibility for his past actions, and running away would only be delaying negative feedback. He just prayed that if he was so vulgarly exposed again, it wouldn't be in front of Sarah! With a deep breath, he returned back into the sunshine and hurried to find Sarah. He hoped she wouldn't despise him.

When he reached the fountain, Sarah was gone! Gaston's heart pattered wildly as he whipped his head around anxiously. He didn't see her anywhere. His shoulders sagged in defeat. "So, this is it." Gaston whispered to himself. "It's hopeless. She'll never care for me...she'll never _love_ me." His chin dropped down to his chest.

"Are you looking for me?" Sarah asked behind him. Gaston raised his head, dumbfounded. He turned. "I'm sorry if I worried you." Sarah sighed heavily. She was not smiling at all. "I just had to sink my teeth into _something!"_ She huffed vehemently, taking a vigorous bite out of her cheese croissant.

Gaston studied her curiously and couldn't help feeling a little amused. Her blue eyes were furiously venting and her red lips pursed into a tight line as she attacked her defenseless pastry. Gaston couldn't remember seeing her so angry before, but he couldn't get over how adorable she looked all fired up. He just hoped her fire wasn't aimed at him!

"I'm very sorry that you had to witness that." He gulped.

"This sort of thuggish activity does _not_ occur on a daily basis, does it?" Sarah asked sharply.

"No, no. I can assure you it does not." Gaston shook his head.

"Good!" Sarah swallowed hard. "Are you all right?" She asked in a slightly softer tone.

"Aww, don't worry about me." Gaston guiltily grinned. "They might have roughed me up but I can take it. I've handled worse than this before."

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt." Sarah moaned.

"Who? Me? Nah." Gaston chuckled. "I'm still sorry that you had to see that. Really, I am."

"I am still a bit startled. That was the sort of behavior I've only heard and read about in Paris!" Sarah blushed, biting her lip. "I was so rattled, if I wasn't a lady, I would've taken a broom to their heads."

"Why didn't you then?" Gaston teased.

"Gaston!" Sarah tried very hard not to laugh. He chuckled heartily at her outburst. She tried to curl her lip into a scowl but giggled instead.

"What? I happen to know some ladies around here who wouldn't think twice about it. They'd just do it!"

"Well, I was brought up not to be violent." Sarah mused.

"Unlike me, I suppose." Gaston muttered.

"What was all that trouble about, anyway?"

"Just something between me and the people here." Gaston frowned, crossing his arms. "There's no need for you to become mixed up in it."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said meekly.

"Don't be." Gaston looked at her pensively. "You haven't done anything. We'll sort it out...somehow." _Someday!_

"Well, I'm glad you're all right." Sarah said wistfully. "Uhm...if you'll excuse me, I'll see you later. I have some things to do." Gaston's mouth drooped.

"Are you cross with me?" He asked.

"No, I just have things on my mind that I have to sort out." Sarah stated.

"All right." Gaston nodded. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course!" Sarah smiled as she stepped back. Gaston smiled in relief. He was tempted to give those thugs an earful, but he knew why they did it. He was still very ticked though that they had done it in front of his innocent girl!

* * *

Gaston was sitting in his chair at the tavern, pondering hard on his relationship with Sarah and where it was headed, Lefou sitting next to him taking a break, when he heard his name called. He looked up to see Lissa rushing to him. She looked worried. "Lissa, what are you doing here?" Gaston asked. "Sit down and catch your breath. You look worn to a frazzle."

"Gaston, I think we need your help." Lissa panted.

"You think?" Gaston teased.

"Don't be funny right now, Gaston." Lissa groaned. "This is serious. Monsieur Lawrence and Louise's daughter, Melissa hasn't returned home from school yet! She's usually home before now, and they're getting very worried."

"Maybe she's just visiting with Belle." Lefou suggested calmly.

"I just came from _there."_ Lissa corrected him. "No one has seen her since school let out and they can't seem to find her anywhere."

"She's such a small lass. Surely she wouldn't have wandered off." Gaston mentioned, sitting up straighter.

"I don't know." Lissa persisted. "All I know is that it's going to be dark soon and she hasn't shown up. Her mother said that this has _never_ happened before! They're gathering a search party to try to find her."

"All right." Gaston said and rose from his chair. "Have they checked the castle or around the grounds?"

"Of course!" Lissa glared.

"All right. We need to summon some of the other men around here."

"I'll do that." Lefou said quickly. Lefou told the customers what was going on while Gaston hurried back to his home and grabbed his coat. Lissa's stomach twisted with worry when she saw him pick up his rifle.

"You don't really think you'll need that, d-do you?" She asked timidly.

"I do not know." Gaston shook his head. "But those woods are full or predators and sometimes badduns. If anything happens to that little girl, it won't be pretty!"

"Why did you have to say it that way?" Lissa shuddered.

"I'm sorry." Gaston sighed. "I just feel we should be prepared." He grabbed her hand. "Come. We must make haste!"

* * *

Gaston led an army of villagers back to the castle. By now it was dusk, and they would need all the torches and lanterns they could get. Adam and Maurice met them at the castle gates. "Adam, have you made any progress?" Gaston asked urgently as he dismounted Magnifique.

"I'm afraid not." Adam growled. "We've searched outside the gates and along the path. Nothing."

"Okay, who was the last person that saw her?"

"It was young Freddie." Maurice answered. "We've already questioned him. He said that she said she was going to pick some berries near the road then she'd be along. But she never did catch up with him. None of the children have seen her since."

Monsieur Lawrence scurried up to them. "Captain!" He gasped. "Oh, thank God you're here! You will help us, won't you? Please! I can't lose my little girl!"

"Try to calm yourself, Monsieur." Gaston said calmly. "We need to cover more ground before it gets too dark."

"I agree." Adam added. "We should split up into groups."

"Do we have any of Melissa's possessions?" Lefou asked. Everyone stared at him. "A purse, a book, handkerchief maybe?"

"What are you driving at?" Dick asked in annoyance.

"If we have an item with her scent, maybe Jesse could follow it and lead us to her!" Lefou suggested.

"Lefou's right!" Lissa spoke up. "The children enjoy hanging around Jesse. And Melissa's mother brought her jacket with her. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard for Jesse to find her! I know he would recognize her scent."

"You'd risk a little girl's life, based on the mere 'intelligence' of a dumb animal?" One of the men scorned.

"No, it's brilliant!" Adam exclaimed.

"Thank you, Lefou." Gaston clipped his friend's shoulder. "You're a genius. Monsieur, we'll need your daughter's jacket." He turned to Lawrence.

"Right away!" Lawrence nodded. "Right now I will do whatever it takes to find my daughter!" He raced into the castle and back with the said possession.

"Lissa, you'd better stay here with Belle and Louise." Maurice said. Lissa nodded. Gaston whistled for Jesse. The big black dog bounded up to him.

"Sir?" Adam turned to Lawrence. Lawrence, beginning to break up, handed them Melissa's small pink jacket. "Jesse? Here, Jesse!" Adam smooched, stooping down, waving the jacket. "Here, boy." Jesse sniffed the clothing and wagged his tail.

"Find her, boy. We need your help. Find her, Jesse." Lefou said encouragingly. Everyone watched closely as the dog buried his nose inside the little sleeve.

"This is a waste of time." Horace muttered. "He's not gonna do anything."

"Just hold your horses." Lefou glared. Jesse began sniffing the ground, scrambling around in circles. He wagged his tail.

"Good boy, Jess." Gaston praised. "Monsieur, maybe it would be best if you stay here and wait." He told Lawrence.

"NO!" Lawrence argued. "That's my daughter out there. I promised her mother I would not return until we found her."

"All right, then." Adam said, touching his shoulder. "But you must regard our orders and not do anything rash. I give you my word, we will keep looking till we find her."

"Merci, Your Highness." Lawrence smiled a little.

"Go, Jesse. You can do it, boy!" Lissa cheered. Jesse took off down the road. The men mounted their horses and followed closely behind him, their torches and lanterns freshly lit.

"God be with you." Lissa said quietly, watching them leave. Then she ran into the castle.

* * *

Jesse cantered along the road leading back to the village, till he came to a stop about four miles outside the castle gates. He was vigorously sniffing the grass. He turned and started running off into the woods, away from the trail. "Jesse! Wait for us!" Lefou called as he urged his horse to follow. Gaston and the others were right behind him. The sun had set and now they were venturing into the forest, which made it even darker.

"I understand how you feel, my friend." Maurice soothingly told Lawrence in the wagon. "Do not lose heart. You have the best men in Villeneuve on the hunt."

"Thank you, Maurice. But I will not be at peace until I see my little girl's face." Lawrence said dismally, trying to squelch the knot in his stomach.

"I know. I know!" Maurice declared sympathetically. He did indeed. He'd never forget the desperation and helplessness he'd felt when Belle had taken his place in the Beast's dungeon and he'd rushed back to the village to get help to save her.

Gaston couldn't help overhearing the conversation and though he was touched by Maurice's praise, it made him feel rotten to think of how he'd treated him that awful night. The last time he had gone on a hunt to help a man save his daughter, he'd turned on him and left him to die. And even then, Gaston hadn't really believed Maurice, he'd only been trying to make himself a hero so that Belle would have no choice but to marry him. Gaston wished he could bury that infernal memory forever, but it never ceased to dog him with nauseous guilt.

Between the night fallen darkness and the thick veil of tall forest trees forming a canopy above their heads, it was becoming more and more difficult to spot Jesse rushing along as his black coat only seemed to blend into the ebony neglige around them! They'd been almost two miles off the road when they were sure they couldn't see Jesse at all! Gaston whistled for him, summoning him to come back. They heard him barking but could not see him. "Jesse!" Gaston bellowed as they moved in. Jesse was barking excitedly and hovering over something as the light of their flames shone on him.

"What is it?" Stanley asked.

"Is it Melissa?" Lawrence asked anxiously, slipping down off the wagon.

"What is that?" Lefou squinted, trying to make out the small object on the forest floor. Adam knelt next to Jesse and retrieved the item. He stood up and showed it to Gaston, who brought it to the girl's father. Lawrence gaped in dismay as he took the book in his hands and examined it carefully. He opened the cover to the front page. It was Melissa's copy of Lissa's book and inside was inscribed by Lissa and Belle.

"It's hers!" Lawrence gulped. "She takes this little book everywhere with her!"

"Then we're heading in the right direction!" Lefou smiled, cheering.

"What in the world would she be doing way out here, all alone?" Adam asked firmly.

"Maybe she didn't come of her own free will." Gaston suggested quietly. It was too dark to search for footprints though.

" _Gggrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."_ Jesse suddenly snarled viciously, causing everyone to instantly turn their attention back to him.

"What's the matter, boy?" Gaston asked, patting his neck.

" _Gggrr...ggrrraawwwlllll!"_ Jesse's growl became a bark. Gaston quickly fetched a rope from his saddle, lassoed Jesse's neck then climbed back onto his horse.

"What's going on?" Tom huffed.

"Jesse's letting us know something's wrong." Lefou said worriedly.

"Melissa!" Lawrence cried out. "Oh, dear g-, no!"

"Come back up here, Lawrence." Maurice told him, hoisting him back onto the wagon.

"Lefou? You, Tom, Dick, and Stanley follow us. The rest of you stay back here in case we need you. Gaston? You're with me!" Adam commanded.

"But my daughter..." Lawrence cried.

"We'll find her." Gaston said confidently. "Go on, Jesse. Lead the way!" He let out some rope, giving Jesse leeway as he lunged forward deeper in the wood.

"Dear God, please let her be all right!" Lawrence shuddered.

The faster the group of rescuers rushed after Jesse, they began to hear noises: angry growls and a small voice of a frightened child! Their hearts lept with hope. Jesse barked all the more violent, tugging on his the rope around his neck. "Stay here!" Gaston told him, fastening him tightly to Magnifique tied to a tree and grabbing his rifle.

"Let's go." Adam said. "But watch yourselves. Whatever happens, do not put the child in harm's way!" They trotted toward the sounds as Gaston crept briskly through the trees.

Turning a couple bends in the path around thick trees, they came upon an angry pack of wolves! The predators were viciously snarling, snapping, and frizzing their hackles at some source of prey up in a tree. The men peered closely and gasped: there on one of the high branches above the wolves' powerful jaws, was Melissa! She was clinging for dear life to the trunk of the tree, screaming and crying. She looked as if she'd been there for a long time! "What do we do?" Lefou asked worriedly.

"If we just start shooting, it could frighten her and cause her to fall." Adam said grimly, trying to figure out the best option to get Melissa out of there without her getting hurt. "Melissa?! Melissa, stay still!" He called out.

"Papa? Papa?!" Melissa cried out.

"No, darling. It's Prince Adam. Melissa, stay absolutely still!" Adam ordered her. "We know you're scared. We're going to get you out of here and back to your parents, but you _must_ obey us."

"All...all right." Melissa answered shakily. Gaston was crouching through the underbrush, nearing her so he could get a good shot at the wolves.

"Now, things are going to get very loud. Whatever happens, do not climb down until we say!" Adam told Melissa.

"Yes, Sir." Melissa whimpered. It was at this point, that the wolves realized they had more visitors, more food! They turned their yellow eyes on the search party. Gaston was hidden in underbrush, straight across from the tree Melissa was trapped on. He stood on his arches from behind a tree, and pulling out his crossbow, he took aim and pulled back with one of his arrows. It hit one of the wolves dead center in the thigh. The animal yelped and flailed.

"Fire!" Gaston shouted, raising his rifle. The men had already pulled out their weapons when they'd first spotted the little girl. Gaston snapped the trigger, bellowing an ear-splitting _**BOOM!**_ One of the wolves went down. Melissa screamed and clung white-knuckled to the tree. The men aimed their firearms and shot at the wolves. One by one, they either went down or cried and turned tail to flee. Three of them had fallen, never to wake again while the other five, wounded, scurried away.

Gaston marched forward and checked the three on the ground to make sure they were dead. He stood up and nodded. Adam and Lefou dismounted and hurried over to the tree as did Gaston. "Melissa?" Adam called up to her softly. "Darling, it's all right now." Melissa lifted her face out of her arm.

"Are they gone?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Lefou smiled. "They won't come back. They're too scared."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, can you get down?" Gaston asked. Melissa looked at her surroundings. In her frightened attempt to save herself, she'd scrambled up the nearest tree she could reach without seeing if there was a way down.

"No! I can't get down!" Melissa panicked. "Somebody help me! I'm scared!" She wailed.

"All right, all right, dear. Just stay calm." Adam said soothingly. "Don't worry. We'll get you down."

"How?" Lefou creased his eyebrows.

"One of us is going to have to climb up and get her." Gaston stated. Adam didn't wait for a volunteer, but stepped toward the trunk. "What are you doing?"

"Like you said, someone has to get up there and bring her down." Adam said.

"I'll go!" Gaston offered.

"Nah. I've got it." Adam shook his head. "Besides, you're bigger than me, Pretty Boy. You wouldn't make it halfway."

" _Oh, thanks."_ Gaston put his hands on his hips.

"You two keep her calm while I climb." Adam ordered as he lifted himself up onto the first branch.

"Honey? Adam's coming up to get you." Lefou told Melissa kindly. "It'll be all right. He's going to bring you down."

"He is?" Melissa glanced down. It looked so high!

"Yes, but you must stay exactly where you are." Gaston told her.

"I'll try." Melissa breathed, slightly relieved.

"Just hang on. I'll be there in a minute." Adam said.

"Okay." Melissa gulped. Adam grunted as he hoisted himself up, limb by limb.

"You're doing good, Sweetie!" Lefou called encouragingly.

"Just stay calm. He's almost there!" Gaston added.

Adam just reached her. "Melissa?" He smiled. "I'm here. Just give me your hand, okay? I'll make sure you get down safely. Melissa smiled in relief at him but she was afraid to move an inch. "It's all right. Come on." Adam nodded reassuringly. "I won't let anything happen to you." Melissa gulped and slowly reached one small, trembling hand over toward him. "Good girl, that's it." Adam smiled warmly. "Don't look down. Just a little closer."

Melissa almost had her hand in his, when she lost her balance and slipped! She shrieked as she tumbled down! Lefou was pasted to his spot, his eyes wide with horror. Melissa landed with a light thud...into a pair of strong arms before she hit the ground! She looked up to find herself face to face with Gaston! He was panting. "It's...all right, I've got you." He whispered. Melissa cried and grabbed his neck, hiding her face in his shoulder. Gaston glanced awkwardly but relieved at Lefou and softly patted her little back. "Shh. It's okay." He shushed her gently. Adam quickly scrambled down then hopped to the ground.

"Is she all right?" He asked breathlessly.

"I think so." Gaston nodded. "Just shook up."

"You're a real hero, Gaston!" Lefou cheered, clapping his friend's back. "You saved her!" Gaston slightly grinned but shrugged.

"Come. Let's get her to her father." Adam puffed in relief.

"Wait!" Melissa cried and jumped out of Gaston's arms. She started to run forward but doubled over, holding her arm to her chest. She whimpered painfully. The three men were instantly at her side.

"Are you hurt?" Lefou asked, touching her shoulder.

"My arm...it...it hurts!" She cried.

"Let me see." Adam said gently. "Can you move it?" Melissa slowly wiggled her arm but she moaned as she did so. "It doesn't appear to be broken, thank God."

"Help!" Melissa exclaimed.

"That's right, we're going to get you help." Lefou said.

"No, no, no! _They_ need help!" Melissa wailed.

" _They?_ Who?" Gaston sputtered. Melissa picked herself back up and ran away from them. They quickly followed her. She led them to a dilapidated pile of broken boards in a thicket. Lefou and Adam pulled back the boards as Gaston stood there with Melissa, holding the torch high so they could see.

"Oh my..." Lefou's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it!" Adam gasped.

"See!" Melissa pointed out. "They need help!" Huddled inside the crammed space was a young woman and three small children!

* * *

With Melissa's friendly encouragement, the men were able to convince the young mother to let them help her. Adam said they could stay at the castle for the night. The mother watched them suspiciously but consented as she trusted Melissa. Melissa, physically and emotionally drained from her ordeal, dropped to the ground. Gaston scooped her up in his arms and gently carried her. He couldn't remember ever handling a human that was so small before, except Lissa when she was little. The search party whooped and cheered joyously when Gaston appeared and handed the young girl over to her father.

Belle and Adam had the servants give the mother and her children hot baths, fresh clothes, and warm food to eat. The poor family was dirty and thin. Since the castle was where everyone had gathered, Dr. Tanner checked Melissa in the library to make sure she hadn't been harmed. She had a sprained wrist from her fall off the tree, and she was still quite shaken, but other than that, she would be fine. Everyone wanted to know the details about the rescue, and several of the men had different versions.

"One day I was coming home from school, and the little boy stole what was left of my lunch." Melissa explained as she lay back on one of the library couches. "I chased him and told him to give it back. He ran all the way to the shack. His momma scolded him but he insisted that they were hungry. The momma's name is Marguerite. When I asked them why they didn't live in a house, she said that her husband who worked in a Paris factory had died and she'd spent the last of what he'd sent her.

'So, I started trying to bring them food every day after school before I came home. I always made sure I had time to spare, so that I wouldn't be late for supper.'"

"That was very kind of you." Adam nodded.

"But, darling? Why didn't you just come and tell your mother and me instead of sneaking around?" Lawrence asked.

"I was afraid." Melissa hung her head.

"Afraid of what, Sweetheart?" Louise asked, gently touching her face.

"I was afraid the grownups in town would be mad at me and have the boys do unkind things to me."

"Why?"

"Because that's what they did to Miss Belle when she taught me to read! She was only trying to be nice to me. But I thought that if they knew I was doing this, they'd treat me the same way. So, I didn't tell anyone." Melissa wouldn't face her mother.

"Oh, my precious girl!" Louise cried, embracing her little girl. "No. No one is going to hurt you! All you did was try to show kindness and there is no such thing as a punishment for that!"

"You should've told us sooner, sweet thing." Lawrence said, stroking his little girl's hair.

"I'm just glad you're safe!" Louise cradled Melissa. "If I'd lost you..."

"Shh. What matters is that you're safe." Lawrence added. "And we're very proud of you for trying to help someone in need."

"What will Marguerite do now?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"We'll see to it that they'll be taken care of." Adam smiled.

Gaston and Lefou knocked on the door. "Oh, come in!" Belle smiled. Lissa and Maurice followed after them.

"You don't look so bad." Lefou smiled, pinching Melissa's cheek. "You feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Melissa smiled back. "Thank you, Captain Gaston, for saving my life."

"Oh, well, you're welcome." Gaston nodded quickly. "Happy to help. No need for thanks. That's what I'm here for." He shrugged. "Just glad you're safe." Melissa reached her arms out for him.

"Can you come here?" She asked. Gaston cleared his throat and stooped down to her level. She kissed his cheek and his eyes widened. He blushed and tried not to smile. But it had felt really nice to be so appreciated.

"What was that for?" He asked, straightening up.

"Another thank you." Melissa smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Lefou asked. Melissa giggled and kissed him too. Lawrence shook both their hands.

"Thank you both. We are eternally grateful!" He told them. "Especially to _you,_ Captain."

"Oh, it's good to know that everything came out right." Gaston smiled. "If you'd like, Lefou and I will escort you home to make sure you get back to the village safely."

"We'd be most appreciative."

"Oh, you three dears!" Louise gushed, engulfing Gaston and Lefou in a hug, kissing their faces then giving Adam the same treatment. Belle snickered. Lissa had to cover her mouth.

"You're welcome, Madame." Lefou told Louise.

"What are you laughing at?" Gaston squinted at Lissa.

"Nothing." She giggled.

"Oh, Melissa! Don't forget to take this home!" Belle handed her a book. It was Lissa's story.

"My book!" Melissa cradled it as if it were an infant. "Thank you."

"Thank Jesse." Lissa smiled. "Maurice tells me he's the one that found it and helped everybody find you."

"That's right." Maurice nodded. Jesse bounded in and came to the couch. He licked Melissa's hand, making her laugh.

"Jesse!" She cried in delight, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for finding me! You're all heroes. But _you,_ are the biggest hero. I love you." She kissed the top of his silky head. Everybody smiled and laughed.

"Your Highness, we never would've found my daughter without your help." Lawrence smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Sir." Adam nodded. "When bad times come, neighbors should help each other."

"Just like Belle." Louise smiled and embraced the princess.

* * *

The return to the village was a joy-filled one as Lawrence and Louise returned home with their sleeping daughter. Many of the other townspeople had made it back first and spread the news. Gaston was hailed and cheered as he rode in with Lefou. He merely smiled and after seeing the family safely to their house, he headed for his own home. He'd just dismounted when he heard a welcome voice behind him, "Hey, you!" Sarah called.

Gaston smiled wearily and turned to face her. She ran up to him, smiling. "Is everyone all right?" She asked.

"Yes, thank God." Gaston sighed. "Thankfully, she wasn't stuck up there all night. Don't think the poor thing could've stood it that long."

"But you're both okay too, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Lefou nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodnight, and..." Sarah paused. She reached up and hugged Gaston. He was most surprised, but he more than happily returned the embrace. She lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you." Sarah murmured. "Both of you." She stepped back and left. Gaston stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well, there are some days when it _really_ pays to be the good guys, huh?" Lefou grinned.

"Did you see that, Lefou?" Gaston gaped. "She kissed me. She actually kissed me!"

"And why not?"


	59. Chapter 59 A Horrible Nightmare

**I'm leaving out the details of the fight at Beast's castle. But for anyone who is confused as to these details about Lissa being in jail, I suggest you read my other Gaston/Lissa fanfic Brother Dear for reference, the chapter My Brother is a Monster!**

 **In this chapter, Gaston suffers another night terror. Yes, they sneak up on him from time to time. But since Gaston used to revere himself so much for his glory battlefield days, it didn't make sense to me that he would have painful flashbacks of slaying enemy soldiers when he seemed to relish in the thought. I hope this will suffice.**

 **Things have been going pretty good for Gaston lately, haven't they? But, he still holds a dark past under his belt, as much as he tries to bury it. I really wanted to post this chapter, it's so crucially essential to this story, _AND_ the ending of this story when we get there! **

* * *

_Gaston had been very lucky to still be alive. He'd rallied the villagers to the Beast's castle, to kill him. Gaston had been so close, so close to making Belle his against her will, but the Beast had finally fought back and could've dropped him to the floor of the castle but had been merciful and let him go. Gaston had fled the castle with his life, he'd have to come up with another angle on winning Belle._

 _As he rode back into town, the people were terrified, not of the Beast but of the live furniture they'd been ambushed with. Gaston went immediately to the town's small jail, where his sister was. He'd told his henchmen to get her out of his way when he'd incarcerated Maurice, and this was where they'd confined her. Gaston proudly strode up to the cell. He would be her hero and rescue her from those ruffians and then everything would be okay after tonight and he wouldn't have to worry anymore about her exposing him. Everything was going to be fine, he kept telling himself. Just fine!_

" _Lissa!" Gaston called out so she wouldn't be startled. He got no response and tried to peek inside. Through the cell door, he could see her sitting up against the wall. But she wouldn't look at him. "Lissa? It's all right. I'm back. I've come to get you out of here." Gaston sighed. He unlocked the door and let himself in._

 _Lissa was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. There was dirt on her face and streaks where she had been shedding tears. Even with how unkind he had been, Gaston was a little startled to see her so despondent looking. "Oh, you poor darling." Gaston sighed with slight sympathy. "I'm sorry you had to be stuck in here, but it was only to keep you safe, I assure you." He knelt down and started releasing her hands. Lissa didn't say a word. She didn't flinch, whimper, cry, or even lash out at him for being so cruel. She only sat there, hanging her head. Gaston removed the gag from her mouth then pulled out his handkerchief and started wiping the dirt and tear streaks from her face. "There, there now. We can't have a pretty little face like yours looking like this!" He chuckled. "I heard what happened. And I'll fix those ruffians that did this to you good, you'll see!" Lissa was silent._

" _Oh, I know. It was brash of me to shove you aside like that." He shrugged casually. "But I'm sure that after tonight we won't have anymore of this unpleasantness." He took her hands. "There now. It's all over. All right. Let's go home. It's been a long night." Lissa barely stood up. She stared blankly in front of her. Gaston had noticed this and it slightly worried him. She'd ordinarily at least chew him out or cry about his behavior. But all he got was silence. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?" He asked worriedly. Lissa did not reply at all. "Ohh. I see. You're upset with me. Well, I suppose I can't blame you. Look, I'm sorry that you were frightened in here. I'll take you home where you'll be safe. Come on." He put his arm around her, but she slowly shoved it away. It was the first responsive movement he'd seen, but she still didn't look at him._

" _Lissa, what's the matter?" Gaston asked. She didn't say anything. "Come. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and took her home._

 _Gaston let Lissa go to bed, but she didn't say goodnight. She didn't even glance around at the house. She only dazedly trudged upstairs to her room. The next morning, Gaston went to the tavern to insure that his social standing was still standing. News about the spell being broken and that he had nearly killed their prince was going all over town. When he finally came home, he expected to find his sister up and about, doing chores or writing again in a comfy spot. But there was no sign of her. Gaston knocked on her door but got nothing. So, he entered._

 _Lissa was not writing or anything. She was sitting up in bed, with her legs spread out in front of her. She wore that same blank look, and she was still in her clothes from the day before. She hadn't slept at all during the night! Gaston scratched his head and rubbed his neck. Something was off about his sister and he wasn't sure what to do. All he could figure was that she was giving him the cold shoulder. He straightened his jacket and came to the bed. "Ahh, good morning, Sis!" He greeted happily. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, but she put her hand on his chest and pushed him away. Gaston was taken aback. **Oh, she's still mad at me.** He sat down next to her. "Hey, everything's okay. You're home now." He said encouragingly. All Lissa did was blink. "Look, I know it was scary last night. And...I guess I was pretty rough on you. I'm sorry I had to lose it like that." He gripped her hand. Lissa pulled her hand back without looking at him. _

" _Lissa, what's going on with you? Why won't you speak to me?" Gaston asked impatiently. "Look, I said I'm sorry about last night!" Lissa was dead silent. She didn't even cower back when he'd raised his voice. Gaston stared at her. Worry was starting to creep into him. "Lissa...can you even hear me?" He asked nervously. When she didn't answer, he waved his hand in front of her eyes. She didn't even blink. Gaston snapped his fingers right in front of her. Nothing! Gaston began to panic. "Darling, you stay right there. I'm going to fetch the doctor!"_

 _Dr. Tanner came at Gaston's anxious bidding. He carefully examined Lissa, but couldn't find anything physically wrong with her, not even a small head trauma. "What is it then?" Gaston huffed._

" _The best I can tell, she's had a pretty thorough shock, after the events of last night." Dr. Tanner replied. "It was terribly frightening to her, so she most likely shut down to protect herself."_

" _It'll go away, right?" Gaston asked._

" _It should. We'll just keep an eye on her. Summon me if there's any change."_

" _Thank you so much, doctor." Gaston smiled in relief. "You'll be just fine." He smiled at Lissa, touching her shoulder. She said nothing and shoved his hand away._

 _There was no change in Lissa and it had been days since the night of the attack on the castle. Lissa didn't eat or drink. She didn't even write in her diary! She didn't do anything but sit up in bed with a foggy-eyed look. Gaston was very worried now. He did everything he could to insure communication. But Lissa never responded, except to push him away any time he was physically affectionate with her. Dr. Tanner returned and his prognosis wasn't encouraging. "She's had a nervous breakdown." He said._

" _Will she come out of it?"_

" _I do not know, Gaston." Dr. Tanner shook his head. "Apparently, this has effected her more than we thought. I'm going to give her some medicine to at least help her sleep. But as for the rest? It's up to her."_

 _After a month..._

" _I'm at the end of my rope, Doctor!" Gaston cried with his head in his hands. "Lissa's completely unresponsive, to anything! She won't even acknowledge Lefou! And she's grown so thin. She doesn't eat or even write like she loves to do. She just lies there."_

" _Gaston, I think it's time that we try to find a solution." Dr. Tanner said._

" _I can't go on, seeing my sister like this!" Gaston wailed. "She needs help, and I don't know what to do for her! I can't...I could never send her to an asylum. A madhouse is no place for Lissa!"_

" _Gaston, with your permission, I'm going to send her to the hospital." Dr. Tanner said gravely. "I have some good friends who are employed at a sanitarium in Marseille. I've been there, and it's a decent, caring place. The doctors and nurses there are very good and Lissa will be well looked after, I assure you, until this passes. They'll be very kind to her."_

 _Gaston frowned darkly. "The hospital?" He sputtered. "That's a place for loony and old, frail people like Maurice. Not for young, spritely girls like Lissa! Can't you treat her here?" He didn't like this idea at all._

" _Yes, I could, but I believe they could help her there get back on her feet a lot quicker!" Dr. Tanner replied. "I know some of the doctors there. They know more about recurring complications like this than I do, and they have more advanced, less gruesome treatments in dealing with it. Lissa will not be in any danger."_

" _No. I don't like it." Gaston shook his head. "She needs to be home. She needs her family. I'm her family! She needs me!"_

" _Gaston, I know you hate this," Dr. Tanner told him firmly, "but you're the one who said that she hasn't responded at all, even to you! Maybe being away from the environment that caused this problem, and away from the last people she saw when it happened will help her open up again."_

" _I don't know." Gaston said hesitantly. "What is your professional opinion?"_

" _I believe it's the safest thing to do."_

 _Gaston exhaled heavily. "Whatever you think is best." He said glumly._

" _Trust me, Gaston. You're making the right choice. I'll send a message to my colleague, Dr. Marrivielle, by the post man so that everything will be ready."_

 _The day Lissa was taken from home was a very sad one. Gaston had packed her things as she still didn't do anything at all. Even as conceited as he had been, this had greatly shaken him up and he wanted Lissa to have the things that were special to her, to remind her of home. Dr. Tanner was going to accompany them on the long trip. Lefou was all broken up as he said goodbye to Lissa. She received his goodbye hugs and kisses, but she didn't seem to even recognize him!_

 _The whole time, Gaston tried to establish communication with his sister, but she responded to nothing, only to push him away if he tried to show any physical affection, even for reassurance. Dr. Tanner watched them carefully and was disturbed at what he saw._

 _Dr. Tanner had been right: the institution was a lovely, bright, welcoming place from the outside; the inside was homey and colorful; and the workers there were very compassionate. A nurse brought Lissa to her room. She blankly glanced around it then sat down on the bed. Dr. Tanner told Gaston that he'd better tell her goodbye right now. Prolonging it would only make things harder. Gaston forced himself over to the bed. "Well, it looks like a nice place here. And you can see the lovely pond from out the window." He said, trying to hide his negative emotions. "I, uh...I brought you this. I know you'd be lost without it." Gaston handed her her precious diary. She clasped it in her lap and hung her head, but her gaze was still off into space._

 _Gaston found himself beginning to tear up. He had never planned for this to happen, not in a million years! But it was out of his control now and it seemed that there was nothing he could do to fix it. Absolutely nothing! He felt like such a lousy failure, and Gaston never failed at anything...according to him. He was also disturbed to see her so lifeless. It was nice that she wasn't pestering him all the time anymore, but this? The idea of being placed in an institution was disheartening. He held out a bit of hope that at least she would say goodbye to him! Maybe she'd respond and be cleared healthy and he could take her back home. _

_Gaston sat next to her on the bed. "The people here are good, and they'll take very good care of you." He said shakily. "I'm sorry I have to leave you here, darling." He stroked her hair. She slowly pushed his hand away. "Nothing would make me happier than to bring you back home. But you have to get better first. I..." He actually sniffled, "I have to go now, Lissie. I'll come back and see you, I promise. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. You'll be home before you know it, you'll see!" There were tears in his eyes now. "I...I gotta go." He gulped as he stood up. Lissa just sat there._

" _Lissa? Won't you even kiss me goodbye?" Gaston wailed. Lissa was as vague as ever. Nothing. It was as if her life and personality had been pulled out her and stolen. Gaston gulped. He bent over and kissed her face. She hung her head. "I'll come back for you." He said, his voice quivering. "Goodbye, darling." No reply. Gaston turned on his heel and burst out the door. Dr. Tanner peaked inside the room. Lissa was still staring forward, as if she was a mannequin. But, there **were** tears streaming down her face. _

_In the months that passed, Maurice and Belle visited Lissa. She smiled at them but didn't speak. Lefou could not bring himself to come see her like this, it was too much for him. Maurice and Belle's visits were what kept any spark up in Lissa. But every time Gaston came to see her, she completely shut down. Lissa never recovered.._

"NNOOO!" Gaston yelped as his eyes flashed wide open. He was drenched in a cold sweat as he frantically glanced around his dark bedroom. He shuddered, hyperventilating. The room was muggy, but his flesh felt so cold. He shivered profusely from escalated emotions and the shock that he had only been dreaming. He frantically jumped out of bed shirtless, and ran to Lissa's room to make sure she was all right. But when he burst the door open, he saw that her bed was perfectly made and perfectly empty. "That's right," He sighed heavily in relief. "She's at the castle tonight. She didn't come back with me." He leaned his head against the door, trying to calm himself down. Lissa was safe at the castle!

Gaston returned to his bed chamber and flopped down on the mattress with a heavy thud, making the bed bounce. He exhaled wearily and wiped his sweaty face. His insides were still quaking. "What was that?" He asked fearfully. The nightmare he'd just experienced, it had been so vivid, so familiar, so easily at his fingertips that Gaston almost wasn't sure if it was a dream or an actual flashback of his past cruelty! Had Lissa not been attacked by the wolves that night and had he not been constantly at her side tending her, it was just possible-no! It was _probable_ that had circumstances been different, the events in his bad dream would have easily come true instead of being only a night terror! In his dream when Gaston had been cold and inconsiderate to Lissa, he could feel it! Even though he'd been asleep, he'd been able to feel the old pride, lust for control, the inflexible need to be right, and the joy of manipulation!

"No...no, that's over!" Gaston told himself in a panic, his heart rate escalating. "I'm...I'm not the same! I'm not like that anymore!" He wailed, as if trying to convince some dark creature lurking in his room that this was the truth. "No..." Gaston moaned pitifully, turning on the bed, as if he was convulsing with fever.

Guilt from the past crawled up his spine, as if a vague but ever present mist of lethal plague was hovering over him and absorbing into his body like poison. Just tonight, only several hours ago, he had helped rescue his neighbor's little girl, and he had been cheered for being a hero again. He had a beautiful girlfriend, every bit as gorgeous on the inside as she was eye-pleasing on the outside. She truly liked him, at least he _hoped_ she did! But now? Now he couldn't bring himself to remind himself of those factual blessings. Gaston whimpered like a pained puppy, burying his head under his pillow as if that could drown out these bile-inducing thoughts and memories.

He had been so cold, so cruel, so selfish, and dumb before now. After that vision of his mother, and then failing to rescue his sister, he'd tried so hard to do the right thing! He'd been trying to be good. Pere Robert and Lissa kept saying that God had forgiven him. She had said that because he was remorseful when he'd begged forgiveness, that he'd been made clean now. But right now, Gaston surely did not feel clean! At this moment, he felt as dirty and cheap and unwanted as a city rubbish heap! He felt so sickly alone and terrified, and abandoned.

"I have to stop fooling myself." Gaston whispered in a choked voice, shedding tears. "I'll never be any good, to anyone! Nobody needs me! I'm just a rotten, useless old rag." He tried picturing Sarah's gentle face and sweet smile, but try as he might, it would not come. All he could see was Lissa's shattered, lifeless countenance from his dream, as if all her life had been drained and left only a shell. "It was my fault. It was my fault!" He yelled, clasping his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Lissa! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I _am_ different!"

Wagging his head back and forth, his eyes fell on his mother's old Bible lying on the nightstand. "Mother," he cried. He reached a trembling hand toward it, but then halted. He was afraid to touch it, afraid he would be zapped by a bolt of lightning! The Bible was sacred, the last description to fit himself now! But it was his Mother's, and he wanted nothing more than to feel close to her at this moment. Swallowing hard, he grabbed it and clutched it to his chest like a baby. He didn't dare open it! The words in there would condemn him, he just knew they would! He had not opened or read this book since Lissa had given it to him for Christmas! "Mother," Gaston wept softly. He gripped the leather book till his knuckles turned white.

Gaston didn't want to be a black sheep anymore! He wanted to be different! He wanted to be worthy of respect instead of demanding it. "God, please!" He cried out. "Don't let me go back! Don't let me go back to who I used to be! That is _not_ who I am anymore! You've got to believe me!"

Gaston's chest ached as he thought of Sarah. She was an angel. Even though she didn't know everything about his past, with what little she knew of him, she was trying to teach him how to relax and encourage him to do the right thing without feeling judged for it. She was the light in his darkness, and Gaston...well, he loved her for it, with everything that he was! His heart swelled with burning kindness every time he thought of Sarah. He loved her! He had never felt _this_ way about any woman ever before. This was not like his cheap infatuation with Belle, or preying mentality on grieving widows. It was so different, yet so strong and powerful, almost spiritual! Yes, he loved Sarah. He knew he did. And he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to give her a wonderful life, if _only_ he could have the chance!

"But I never will." He gulped. "For who could ever learn, to love a wretch like me? If I really am different, I must tell her the truth. But I...I can't! She'll hate me forever. And if Sarah truly hated me, then life just wouldn't be worth the pathetic attempt I make even now to live it! I...I must tell her the truth. But, if I do...I'll...I'll lose her!"

* * *

 **Oh, Gaston, if only you would read that Bible! There's so much more to help in there than you think!  
**

" **And you shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free." John 8:32**

" **The Pharisee stood and prayed thus with himself, 'God, I thank You that I am not like other men-extortioners, unjust, adulterers, or even as this tax collector. I fast twice a week; I give tithes of all I possess.'**

 **And the tax collector, standing afar off, would not so much as raise _his_ eyes to heaven, but beat his breast, saying, 'God, be merciful to me a sinner!' I tell you, this man went down to his house justified, _rather_ than the other; for everyone who exalts himself will be humbled, and he who humbles himself will be exalted." Luke 18:11-14**

 **Well, personally, I believe Gaston has humbled himself long before now. What do you think?**


	60. Chapter 60 Too Many Accidents

**So preoccupied himself from being in love, Gaston _would_ end up needing Lefou to point out the obvious to him!**

* * *

Marguerite and her children were most grateful to Adam and Belle for taking them in. They were supplied with enough food and clothes to last a week. Sarah told the destitute mother that her father could set them up comfortably at her home in Paris, if she'd like to do some work for them until she found something else. Marguerite was most grateful and Sarah assured her that she and the children would be treated well. Melissa promised to write the little family often, as did they. Melissa's parents as well as others were very proud of her for her going the extra mile to help someone in need.

* * *

Lissa had not spoken to Belle or Maurice yet about her new observations and thoughts on Dr. Travis. She felt awkward talking about it, mostly because she didn't entirely understand these new feelings. They were so vivid.

On the other hand, she felt sad when she contemplated Gaston possibly marrying Sarah down the road. "Do I want it to happen, yes! If that's what's best for both of them. But, _I_ want to be the one to take care of Gaston! At least for a while longer. He's my brother. I've only had my _good_ brother for a little while after praying so long. If I get married, I'll be going through the exact same thing. But that's different! I won't have that kind of role to play. I feel so guilty for being jealous, but I can't help it.

'Mother, I wish you were here to help me.'" Lissa sighed, with tears. At this moment, she really missed Alice and longed for her comfort and wisdom.

* * *

Lissa was excited to come home to the village with Jesse for the weekend to take her place in the house and encourage Gaston and Sarah. Lissa could not stop thinking about Dr. Travis as she chopped vegetables to make stew. She was blown away by how kindly he had treated an outcast without worrying about being noticed. Granted, Joe had chosen to be a hermit, but still, he was a soul that practically no one else had given the time of day to. And Dr. Travis had treated him like a human being, even though he was poor. And best of all, he'd done it without knowing he was being watched. "I just can't believe it." Lissa said. "He's really different from the other men in the village. He's very friendly like Lumiere. Kind and hospitable like Maurice, and cheerful like Lefou." She shook her head.

"Oh, we don't even know each other that well! I shouldn't be speaking of him like this, should I?" Lissa was gazing off into space, wistfully smiling. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to what she was doing...until it was too late! She slammed the knife down. _"Ooww!"_ She shrieked, grabbing her left index finger. She loudly groaned and yelped. "You...stupid..." She scolded herself, wincing in pain. She gazed down at her left hand. Her left index finger was badly cut and was leaking quite a bit of blood.

"Ohh no!" Lissa moaned, grabbing a towel and clenching her hand with it. She bit her lip hard. Her finger really hurt and she was afraid to let go of it. She felt extremely foolish. "You are such a klutz!" She berated herself. There was a knock at the back door. Lissa groaned. _Right now is not a good time!_ She grimaced. The door opened on its own.

"Lissa?" Lefou poked his head inside. "I just wanted to let you know that Gaston and I won't be back until late, so you don't worry about us."

"All right, all right!" Lissa nodded quickly with indignation. She clenched her teeth.

"Something wrong? Are you all right?" Lefou stepped in a little closer.

"I'm _fine."_ Lissa grumbled. She felt so embarrassed and stupid for letting herself become so careless.

"You don't sound fine." Lefou said.

"Please, I'll take care of it." Lissa said impatiently with her back to him.

"What happened?" Lefou asked.

"Just go. It's fine." Lissa argued. Lefou noticed the bloody cloth and came from behind and took her hurt hand in his. He unwrapped the towel and gasped at her bloody, severed finger.

"Lissa! You hurt yourself." Lefou sputtered.

"I believe I already know that!" Lissa groaned with tears.

"You need this taken care of right away or you could lose your finger!" Lefou told her urgently. "Here, sit down." He led her to the armchair in the parlor. "Wait here." He said. He briefly left then returned with a clean towel. He pulled a chair from the dining table and sat down in front of her. "Let me see that hand again." He said softly. Lissa opened her hand but looked away. "I can fix this up for you, if you like." Lefou offered.

"Please, yes!" Lissa begged.

"All right. All right. Just stay calm." Lefou said kindly. "Just try to relax." He pulled his flask of whiskey from his coat pocket. "Okay, this might sting a bit." He warned her. The alcohol did sting! Lissa bit her lip hard. "Here, drink a little. It'll help dull the pain."

"Yuck. I always hate that stuff!" Lissa scowled after she'd drank a little.

"Well it should protect you from infection." Lefou pulled a needle from his vest, and a line of thread from his vest pocket. He secured it. "Try not to think about it." He smiled. "It might hurt a little. You trust me?"

"I trust you." Lissa nodded, more calmly. "But if you don't mind, I'd rather not watch." Once he'd cleaned her finger the best he could, Lefou set to stitching it. Lissa was secretly grateful for the foul-tasting whiskey he'd given her-though she'd never admit it-, as it did help dull some of the pain.

"How did you manage this?" Lefou asked curiously as he tried to sew her finger back together.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lissa hid her face, trying to shield the tears.

"It's okay." Lefou said encouragingly. "Accidents happen."

"Where did _you_ learn to sew?" Lissa whimpered curiously with a nervous chuckle, trying to get her mind off her mess.

"I've had a few cases during the war. Plus, I've had to find a way to keep my clothes mended." Lefou answered casually. Lissa slightly giggled.

"You always have some hidden secret up your sleeve, don't you?" She teased.

"Oh, I don't know." Lefou shrugged. "Sometimes." He completed a thorough job quickly and was bandaging her finger when Gaston threw the front door open and barged in.

"Lefou, there you are!" Gaston breathed in relief. "We were all set to leave then I couldn't find you! Have you been here all this time?"

"Sure have." Lefou nodded casually. Then Gaston noticed what he was doing.

"What's going on?" Gaston gaped.

"Ohh, just a little accident." Lefou answered.

"You all right?" Gaston looked at Lissa. She was too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Yes, I'm all right." She moaned.

"Well, I'm ready to go, Gaston." Lefou stood up.

"Don't wait supper for us." Gaston told Lissa.

"All right. I'll be fine. I'd like some time to myself right now anyway." Lissa sighed. "Lefou? Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"Anytime." Lefou smiled as he skipped out the door.

* * *

After her cooking incident, Lissa decided to hold off on meal preparation. She chose instead to work on her book. Soon, she found herself in the parlor, making various emotional, facial features in the mirror on the wall, lowering or raising her voice in tones of dejection, provocation, and personal conflict between two fictitious comrades who had just had it out. _"'_ _He's_ _not_ _my friend, not anymore.' Jordon muttered vehemently to his father."_ Lissa snarled at her reflection, leaning against the wall with a scowl, crossing her arms.

" _Who's_ not your friend anymore?" Gaston asked casually.

"Jordon." Lissa pursed her lips. "Wait...what?!" She glanced back to see Gaston and Lefou standing in the doorway. Lissa's face turned red, like a guilty child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "What are you two doing back here? I thought you had things to do _out!"_

"Needed a fresh supply of arrows." Lefou chuckled. "The great hunter's been so lovestruck lately with his girl that he forgot to insure we had sufficient firearms!" He nudged Gaston in the ribs. Gaston glared at him with a loud grunt.

"Just who is this Jordon?" Gaston asked Lissa, smirking and trying to change the subject. "New to town?"

"N-no." Lissa stammered. "He's nobody. He's not real, he's just a..."

"Imaginary beau?" Lefou chimed in dramatically.

"No! Just a character in my story." Lissa said defensively. "I...I was rehearsing the dialogue, trying to get it right, and..." She ran upstairs to her room, incredibly embarrassed. Lefou burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Have you ever considered she might make a living on the stage?" He grinned at Gaston.

"Never." Gaston protested. "I'll not have my defenseless, innocent little sister roaming around the country like some kind of gypsy!"

"Suit yourself." Lefou said. "Well, how about those arrows, Mr. Lover in Red?" He teased again.

" _I'm warning you, Lefou! If you don't shut up..."_

* * *

Lissa was plopping down the stone steps of the library, burying her nose in her book when, "Hallo!" Dr. Travis greeted her excitedly.

"Aah!" Lissa shrieked, jumping and fumbling with her book.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Dr. Travis grinned.

"Well, you _did."_ Lissa smiled shyly.

"My apologies." The doctor removed his hat with a nod, revealing his scruffy honey, goldenrod mingled shaded strands of shoulder length hair. The only time Lissa had seen him without his hat was inside visiting patients. But in the sunlight, it was hard not to stare. His hair was so unlike Gaston's, which was as black as his ebony horse. Lissa, spaced out, was half tempted to run her hand through his mob, like when she ruffled Jesse's fur. Lissa didn't realize she was staring. "You all right?" Dr. Travis asked.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine." Lissa nodded. "So, how is that older man Joe?" She didn't realize what she had just said.

"His cough is better." Dr. Travis chuckled. "He claims he likes his privacy, but I think he craves attention more than he lets on." He creased his eyebrows. "Wait a moment. How did you know about him? I was alone when I called on him."

Lissa blushed beet red. Her face felt hot. _I did it again!_ She cringed. _I opened my big mouth!_ "I...I..." she stammered. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pry! I, I...just...I was passing by on the road that day. And I noticed you there." She looked away, extremely embarrassed.

"Funny, I didn't see you." Dr. Travis stated.

"I, uhm….left before you did." Lissa mumbled.

"Why? You're not scared of me, are you?" Dr. Travis cocked his head slyly. Lissa slightly glanced at him but had to look away when she caught him gazing at her. She felt tingly all over.

"I...I...what was the question?" She frowned.

"Never mind." Dr. Travis laughed, shaking his head. "It's good to see you again." _Come on, Travis!_

"You too." Lissa whispered. "Ahem! I'm really excited about the bizarre in a few weeks. It's been years since I've been to a fair. I believe the last time I ever saw one was when I was nine-years-old. And that's because my brother took me. Our father was away, and Mother was ill, but she'd promised we could go and didn't want to break it. Are you going to be there?"

"I hope so!" Dr. Travis agreed. "Hey, wouldn't it be nice, if...if we could go together?"

Lissa was positively stunned! She didn't know what to say. Her heart fluttered crazily. Her stomach was working out major flap-jacks. She could only blink. She'd never experienced this moment before, except in her imagination! She felt excited, confused, happy, and so scared all at the same time. What should she say?

Dr. Travis was closely studying her reaction with anxious curiosity. "Oh, I see. You want to think it over?" He asked kindly.

"What? What did you say?" Lissa shook her head to get her bearings.

"Well, we don't have to go to the fair together." Dr. Travis shrugged. "But, I have been wanting to know, would you like to go to dinner some time? A play? Or just sit around in the library and read together, silently?" Lissa began breathing heavily and chuckling nervously. Dr. Travis gripped her wrist to keep her from falling. "I wouldn't have asked if I thought it would make you faint!" He pleaded.

Lissa finally laughed out loud. "No, no. I'm not!" She giggled. " _You_ would like to take _me_ out?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle." Dr. Travis nodded, smiling widely. "I've been meaning to ask, but every time I see you, the words leak from my brain. How would you feel if I escorted you to an outing sometime?"

Lissa was emotionally conflicted. The friendliness in his voice, his earnest eagerness, his questioning countenance...she hated to say no! She opened her mouth but couldn't speak. No one had ever come out and asked her on a date before! She'd never known if she had been pursued before. _It wouldn't be wrong, would it? I'm a grown woman! I might not ever be asked again! He likes me? He actually likes me?_ "I...I..." she struggled to get the words out. "I'd like that very much! But..." She looked away.

"But what?" Dr. Travis's face fell. "Do you have a beau already?"

"No. It's not that." Lissa shook her head sadly. "I...I don't know how my brother would feel about this. Gaston's _very_ protective of me. And I don't know what he'd think of you asking _me_ first without his permission!"

"Ohh!" Dr. Travis nodded knowingly. "He's real _mean,_ huh?" He teased.

"Well..." Lissa gulped. "He can be, sometimes." She was feeling a renewed fear of Gaston's temper, a feeling she'd thought was gone and buried.

"I see." Dr. Travis put his hat back on. "So, you're afraid of him?"

"No. I'm not scared of him." Lissa argued. Then she sighed. "Well, I _am_ a little timid. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about _you!"_

"Well, I'll tell you what. If it makes you feel any better, I'll just walk up to him and ask him if it's all right, right now!"

Lissa gasped. She didn't know whether to laugh out loud or stumble. Her jaw dropped in shock. This fellow didn't seem to realize at all who he was dealing with! "Oh, no, no!" She shrieked, tugging back on Dr. Travis's sleeve as he began to walk away. "You can't do that!" She blurted out.

"Why not?" He shrugged, grinning.

"Ohh," Lissa rolled her eyes. "Listen to me! You can't just walk right up to Gaston and ask if you can take me out tonight, just like _that!_ Gaston will eat you alive!"

"That big heap of bones and biceps?" Dr. Travis laughed. "Eh! Why should he beat me up? Is he afraid of a shorter fellow like me? It's not as if I challenged him to a duel and won, you know."

"Please." Lissa persisted. "You can't just come right out and flash a decision like that in Gaston's face! He's very likely to _threaten_ to tan your hide and hang it up with the rest of his trophies!" Dr. Travis threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I'm _not_ entirely joking." Lissa warned him. Though she secretly felt fluttery inside when she'd heard his good-natured laugh.

"Really?" Dr. Travis sobered a bit.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded. "Will you mind if I don't answer you right now? Why don't you let me try to pave the surface and bring the subject to him, before Gaston trips himself and breaks into pieces?"

"All right." Dr. Travis reluctantly agreed. "But when do you think would be a good time for _me_ to ask him?"

"I, I wish I could answer that too." Lissa bit her lip.

"Well, it was still lovely to see you." Dr. Travis said. The flower lady was trotting around, calling out her merchandise. The physician hurried over to her and gave her some money then quickly returned to Lissa's side. "Here." He smiled, handing her a small bouquet of violets, wrapped together in purple ribbon.

"Thank you." Lissa's eyes lit up. "Purple is my favorite color!"

"Well, then you're very welcome!" Dr. Travis smiled profusely. "Well, I'd better go now and see if Dr. Tanner needs some assistance in the office. People come in with any and all complaints, some really _unbelievable!"_

"Yes." Lissa smiled.

"Good day, Miss." Dr. Travis tipped his hat and slowly backed down the stairs.

"Good day." Lissa replied. Dr. Travis was gazing at her then fell flat on his back on the ground as he stumbled off the stairs. "Oh no!" Lissa laughed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah..." Dr. Travis groaned in embarrassment. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, brushing the dirt off his black jacket, and retrieving his skewed medical instruments. "Oh, darn! These are going to need some _serious_ scouring!"

"They're not ruined, I hope." Lissa stated.

"Nah. But Dr. Tanner won't be happy about this! I...I have to go." He smiled nervously, backing up. "Well, I'm gonna go now! That's what I'm gonna do. I, uh...I have to go. And...do, my, uh...what I do."

"Good-bye!" Lissa laughed, waving to him.

"Right. Bye!" He waved back. "I'm gonna go now!" He turned and bumped into a much larger Dick. "Whoops! Sorry! I, I didn't mean to. I, uh...I'm going to work now. Sorry to bother you." He quickly scampered away. Dick shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Lissa watched the young doctor scurry to his job. She felt warm inside. She'd enjoyed every moment with Dr. Travis, awkward and maybe silly as it had been. She could hardly wait to see him again! She just stood there on the steps, smiling as if her heart was going to burst open with joy.

"Lissa? Dreaming?" Pere Robert grinned at her from the library doorway. Lissa snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"I suppose so." She grinned sheepishly.

"Nice boy, isn't he?" The priest smiled.

"Very. Well, good day!" Lissa finally hopped down the steps and skipped along, feeling as light and happy as the clouds up in the sky. She almost felt like she could sprout wings and fly!

Then she halted when her eyes fell on none other than Gaston and Sarah. Lissa watched them closely from a distance. They were talking happily near the blacksmith's. They looked so happy together, so in love! Lissa felt sudden tears spring up in her eyes and a lump rose in her throat. Would she ever get to be in love like that, with someone she could love and call all her own? Would she ever have a husband that she could call hers, to love and be one with? She watched her brother and possibly future sister-in-law interact with each other, laughing and smiling. Her vision became blurred and she tromped away from the cute scene.

* * *

Lissa made herself comfortable in Gaston's seat at the tavern, where she could have a little space. Good thing he wasn't here to see it though! She curled up, trying to wipe away the tears. "Lissa, hello! Well, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Lefou greeted. Even as changed as Gaston was, Lissa still didn't hang out at the tavern as much as he did.

"Hello, Lefou." Lissa tried to smile.

"Oh. Family troubles?" Lefou asked.

"They're not troubles," Lissa corrected him, "it's just one of those days when everything feels wonderful and horrible all at the same time."

"Yeah, I've had a few of those." Lefou agreed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sarsaparilla, please?"

"The _special?"_ Lefou teased. He'd still produced the concoction she'd become zonked with, with less strong ingredients of course!

" _Noo, Lefou."_ Lissa rolled her eyes. "Just a sarsaparilla please." Lefou returned shortly. "Merci." Lissa sipped her root beer. "You should probably get back to work."

"Nah. I've been on my feet since sunup, I could use a breather." Lefou sighed as he sat down across from her. "If you don't mind." Lissa shook her head. "Ooohh! That feels good." Lefou sighed in delight, crossing his ankles on his seat. He was the boss after all.

"Lefou? Do you miss Gaston?" Lissa asked.

"Miss him? What do you mean?"

"Do you miss being able to spend time together, like you used to?"

"Sure I do!" Lefou exclaimed. "But, we still manage to have fun."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa sighed. "I...I'm so glad that he and Sarah are getting along so well. Really, I am! But..."

"Lissa, are you _jealous?"_ Lefou sat up straighter.

"I don't mean to be! But I suppose I am." Lissa hung her head. "If Sarah gets to be a member of our family, I'll be thrilled, Lefou! It would be wonderful to have an official sister. But, it _did_ happen a little _sooner_ than I might have liked."

"Ohh. Gaston's not spending as much time with you, is that it?" Lefou asked softly.

"Yes." Lissa blushed. "I feel bad, feeling that way. I mean, if I get married someday, I won't be spending as much time with him! I enjoy taking care of him! If he gets married, that won't be my place anymore." Lissa started to tear up again. "I'm trying to let myself know that, so that when the time comes, I won't be all shook up. But..."

"Letting go isn't easy." Lefou said encouragingly. "It was difficult for me to watch Gaston go to jail. I was so used to him being around and us doing things together. I often wished he hadn't made that choice to be tried for his crime. I was proud that he was taking responsibility for what he'd done, but...it wasn't the same."

"You must have been lonesome. Especially, when you weren't the owner here yet!"

"I was, also because you weren't here as much either. It was lovely staying in the house you grew up in. But, I felt like my family was gone."

"Did you really, Lefou?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry." Lissa said sympathetically. "And we both think of you as family. I hope this won't offend you, but you've always felt like another brother to me. The nice brother!"

"You really think of me as family?" Lefou's eyes lit up.

"Yes, we both do."

"Gosh. I don't know what to say. Except, you've always felt like a sister to me too. I never had a sister." Lefou said. Lissa smiled. "Maybe if you just have a good cry about letting go of Gaston, you'll feel better."

"That's what I'm trying _not_ to do." Lissa chuckled with tears. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure. Makes me feel important, like I'm smart or something!" Lefou announced. Lissa laughed.

"You are. Lefou, what is Dr. Travis like, in your eyes? How well do you know him?"

" _Why?"_ Lefou cocked his head.

"He's new. You notice things that happen in this town that are going to shame criminals! I'm just curious. What do you really think of him?"

"You doing some investigating for Gaston or something?"

"No."

"Well, I think he's a nice fellow. He's friendly, good at talking, and as far as I can see, he's a very good doctor. The people like him! Well, _most_ of them do. He's not pompous. As far as I'm concerned, he seems like a pretty decent man to me."

"Thank you, Lefou!" Lissa rose to her feet and handing him her mug, she kissed his cheek and trotted out.

"You're _welcome!"_ Lefou called after her.

* * *

Lissa ran back home, all excited again. She had to pack for when Lumiere fetched her this evening to bring her back to the castle. "So, Lefou approves of him." Lissa told herself. "Well, he approved of Gaston once too, when he was a lowlife. I suppose I'd better get supper started." As Lissa began to prepare Gaston's dinner for the night, she felt sad again. "I love Sarah! I want her to be part of the family, but...couldn't Gaston and I have some more time together first, getting to know each other after the years we've missed?"

* * *

Lissa was sitting, curled up on the sofa, trying to write her book when Gaston finally walked in. "Hello there, boy." He patted Jesse at his side.

"Hello." Lissa said quietly.

"Oh, you're here." Gaston smiled. "I thought you'd be hiding upstairs again."

"No, I'm here." Lissa sighed. "How was your outing with Sarah?"

"Absolutely delightful!" Gaston beamed. "We drove to the next town and checked out the horses and what little trinkets they have there in their little shops. She found a few gifts to send to her family in Paris."

"It was so generous of her to send Marguerite and her children there." Lissa remarked fondly.

"Yes. She's really a lamb, isn't she?" Gaston breathed. Lissa murmured in agreement. Gaston's nostrils twitched. "Uhh, just what are _you_ doing?"

"Well, I was trying to write, but my mind had other ideas." Lissa remarked acrimoniously. Jesse began barking.

"Are we having _smoked_ chicken for supper?" Gaston asked derisively.

"What?" Lissa frowned. Then she smelled something burning on the stove. "Ohhh, no!" She wailed and raced to the kitchen. "No!" Gaston heard the clanging of metal and banging of wood and pitter-pattering of small feet scurrying back and forth. Lissa trudged back into the parlor, her face disheartened. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "We still have potatoes and bread, and butter and string beans, but..." She dropped down onto the sofa, hanging her head. She'd been so hoping to make Gaston a very good dinner tonight and just hang out with him even if he didn't want to talk. And now, it was ruined.

"Well, at least I know you're not planning on letting me go _completely_ hungry." Gaston laughed.

"It was an accident." Lissa said sadly. Gaston furrowed his brows, then placed his large palm on her forehead then felt her face with the back of his hand. "What are you doing?" Lissa asked.

"You feel all right?" Gaston asked. "You don't feel unwell, do you?"

"I'm all right." Lissa shrugged dejectedly, crossing her arms. "Why?"

"You haven't been yourself." Gaston stated.

 _Oh, you noticed._

"Seems you've been having a lot of _'accidents'_ of late." Gaston stated firmly.

"I know." Lissa hung her head. "I'm sorry, Gaston. I don't mean to do it! It's just...I don't know. So much on my mind. I don't understand it all."

"I think you've been working too hard." Gaston decided with a tone of finality, happy he'd fixed the problem. "You should relax more. Enjoy yourself. Take it easy. Seems like now you're the one who isn't living."

Lissa didn't plan for it to happen. It just burst out before she realized it. She broke out in an ocean of tears, sobbing. She covered her face with her hands. She wailed pitifully. Gaston stared in confusion, throwing his hands up in resignation. "Lissa, _what_ in the world is the matter?" He asked, bewildered.

"You wouldn't understand." Lissa blubbered. "I'm so confused. I don't know what's the matter with me!" She sprang to her feet, raced up the stairs and shut herself up in her bedroom.

"Was it something I said?!" Gaston shook his head. He looked to Jesse for help. "What did I do?" Jesse only licked his chops.

* * *

Lissa came back down a little later. She'd dried her eyes after her heavy weeping, but her face was still red. Gaston looked up from his seat and cleared his throat. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I feel better." Lissa nodded with a smile, wiping her face.

"Darling, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you upset." Gaston insisted.

"It's not you. I'm just, trying to get used to the idea of you being with Sarah so much."

"Ohh. I've been neglecting you, haven't I?" Gaston mumbled guiltily.

" _No!_ No, Gaston. You just know how I am with big changes. Remember?"

"Oh. I'm afraid I didn't think of that."

"Would it bother you, if, if I asked Belle to let me come and stay a few days early this week?"

" _Uh, noo...I guess not._ But I can't guarantee that I'll always be around." Gaston pointed out.

"The weekends just go so quickly, many times quicker than I'd like!" Lissa told him.

"I see." Gaston smiled. "Well, now that that's cleared up, how about supper?"

"Could you settle for sandwiches tonight?"

" _Something!"_

"How does some toasted cheese sound?"

* * *

"I was only trying to cheer her up, and she just burst into tears." Gaston told Lefou later that evening at the tavern. "She cried for a good while. But everything's cleared up now." He sighed with satisfaction.

"Oh. It is?" Lefou was curious. _You mean she told him?_

"Ah, yes. She misses me when I'm with Sarah. And why not? We're the only family one another has. Anyway, she's coming to spend a few extra days at home this week. So, everything is all better now." Gaston grinned.

"Oh. That's good." Lefou shrugged. "You know, Lissa was in here earlier today. She seemed a little upset. Then happy, then upset again. Then she was happy again."

"Women, Lefou, eh?" Gaston shook his head. "Can't live with them, can't live without them! But I'm sure you smoothed things over. You're good at that, unlike _me._ Did she say what was bothering her?"

"Yes, sort of similar to what you said. But she got a funny, glowing look on her face when she left, like it was her birthday or something."

"Interesting." Gaston stated, not entirely listening. "Wonder what she was so happy about."

Lefou could not help laughing in exasperation. _"Really,_ Gaston?" He asked incredulously. "Am I _always_ going have to be the one to spell it all out for you? I think Lissa likes somebody."

"Noo! Really?" Gaston arched his eyebrows. Lefou always pointed out the obvious, but this was too much. Gaston let out a hearty chuckle. "Well, Lefou my friend, that doesn't come as a surprise. Lissa has lots of friends."

"No, no, no." Lefou shook his head and leaned closer and whispered, _"I believe Lissa's in love!"_

 _THAT DOES!_ Gaston's mind instantly shut down. His eyes bulged and his face drew completely blank. He looked frightfully hypnotized. _**"WHAT!?"**_


	61. Chapter 61 Talk, Lefou! Talk!

**Ha, ha, ha. I've missed flustering Gaston in this fashion. Hope you all enjoy this one, it was so much fun to put together. Reviews, oh please.**

* * *

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Gaston finally breathed, gaping in shock and curiosity.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure." Lefou nodded with a wry smile. "You should've seen her. And that might explain her emotional uphill, downhill spiral." Lefou answered.

"Perhaps." Gaston replied slowly. "Pray tell me, how do _you_ know so much about it?" Gaston frowned. "How come nobody told _me?"_

"Well," Lefou grinned, shrugging nonchalantly, "it's usually not something you have to talk about. It's something you can't help noticing."

"Well? Then how come _I_ haven't noticed it?" Gaston pouted.

Lefou could not help laughing. "You've, uh...you have been rather busy of late." He said. Gaston rolled his eyes but appeared to actually relax.

"Well, this is really something." He sighed in awe, easing back in his chair, shaking his head wistfully " _My_ _baby_ _sister...in love!_ Imagine that. Who'd have ever guessed? I never believed it would come." He couldn't help smiling.

"She _is_ a grownup now, you know." Lefou mentioned, glad his friend was calming down.

"Quite. So sad, isn't it?" Gaston sighed dramatically. "I'd like very much to meet this young man. Well, since you seem to know so much about it, which is really _my_ job," Gaston puffed in a scolding tone, "just who is the lucky fellow that seems to have won my little sister's heart? Do you know?"

"Oh, sure." Lefou nodded, a little too quickly and easily for Gaston's comfort. "I believe I do."

"Well, spare no details." Gaston smiled wryly. "Who is it?"

"Dr. Travis." Lefou said cheerfully.

Gaston's smile instantly vanished and his face went sour. He gazed blankly into space, as if he'd been paralyzed from a mid-life crisis bomb. He jerked himself sitting up straight, as if he'd just been pinched in the posterior. _"What?!"_ He grumbled. _"WHO did you say?"_

"Well, Dr. Travis. You see..."

"I've heard enough!" Gaston held his hand up and rose to his feet.

"Now, now. Deep breaths, Gaston. Deep breaths. Breathe! Think happy thoughts..."

"Don't try to butter me up, Lefou."

"Think happy thoughts: Sarah, catching bad guys, Sarah..." Lefou said soothingly. Gaston's heaving chest _slowly_ calmed. "I think you better sit back down." Lefou insisted. Gaston dropped back down into his chair with a heavy thud, glaring at Lefou.

"Lefou, tell me I am hallucinating from one your new, special concoctions!" Gaston begged. " _Who_ did you say?"

"Dr. Travis."

"No. Oh, _no._ No, no!" Gaston laughed frightfully. "You see, you're wrong. I'm sure you're mistaken, Lefou. Lissa wouldn't do that to me!" Gaston grinned nervously, hoping Lefou would confirm his comment. Lefou, however, only gave him the fish-eye. Gaston's jaw drooped with dread. "Oh no!" He cringed. "No, no, this is not happening!" He sank down into his chair, moaning and scowling, and rubbing his head.

"Gaston, calm down, pal." Lefou laughed, patting his arm. "You're taking this all the wrong way. What's the big deal?"

"It can't be." Gaston pursed his lips, stewing.

"I don't think it's so terrible." Lefou remarked happily.

"Puh!" Gaston spat.

"What do you have against Dr. Travis anyway?"

Gaston glowered at Lefou as if he had two heads. "That chipmunk!" Gaston blurted out. "Are you blind? Have you seen him, Lefou? Why, he's only a boy! He's a squint sprout. He's not old enough to be a man!"

"He's _twenty-_ _four_ _-years-old."_ Lefou giggled.

"This is...Ohff!" Gaston shook his head in exasperation.

"Just simmer down now. So, you don't really have anything against him, other than the fact that he's much smaller than _you."_

"Exactly." Gaston nodded.

"But, most of the men around here are, compared to you."

"That is totally different." Gaston argued. "Most of the men aren't coming after my sister! The little whippersnapper! He can't possibly protect my fragile little sister from harm if they were to marry. She needs someone tall, strong, intimidating...like me! Not some wet behind the ears kid doctor. This has gone far enough. Oh, just wait till I get my hands on that little rabbit!"

"I don't think he even knows."

"Huh?"

"I don't think he even knows that Lissa likes him."

"Well, that's one good point...I suppose." Gaston slightly calmed down. "Does he like her? Don't beat around the bush, tell me!"

"I'm afraid he does. I think he's liked her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. He's been asking me about her."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Gaston growled. "Why am _I_ always the last one to know things around here?"

"You had so much happening for you at the time."

"That is no excuse, Lefou!" Gaston stood up again, clenching his fists. "It's my job to know everything about my sister. Has he asked her out behind my back?"

"No. I don't think so. Lissa would've been all excited and told me if he had."

Gaston's chest barely deflated. "That's one blessing! Where is that little doc? I'll straighten out that young scamp!"

"Now, Gaston, don't beat him up! You're a lot bigger than him, and he hasn't done anything. And don't scare poor Lissa. She hasn't committed a crime." Lefou begged, trying to calm his friend.

"She should've told me!" Gaston growled. "Is that why she's been so emotional? If she fancies someone, why didn't she just tell me?"

"Maybe she was afraid to." Lefou suggested, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come now, Lefou. That's preposterous." Gaston argued, pacing. "I know I can be demanding, but it can't be _that_ bad, can it? I'm her brother. Why should she be afraid of me?"

"I haven't the _faintest_ idea." Lefou lied trenchantly.

"Do I beat her? Do I confine her? Do I starve her?" Gaston rambled.

"Well... _no."_ Lefou remarked, slowly.

"I'm the head of the house, Lefou. It's my job to know everything that happens!"

"Better get used to this kind of thing, buddy." Lefou warned him.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Gaston's eyes widened in horror.

"If you and Sarah end up marrying and producing daughters, this is what you're going have to deal with when they come of age and are pursued by suitors."

"Now why did you have to go and ruin my already exasperating, terrifying day like that, Lefou?" Gaston asked dejectedly.

"You can't keep her in your shadow forever, Gaston." Lefou said wryly. "One day you're gonna have to let her sprout her wings and fly her own path." Gaston frowned darkly, cringing. He puffed out his lip, frustrated. Then he rubbed his head, wincing.

"Lefou? I need a drink. Please!" He moaned.

"I thought you'd never ask!"


	62. Chapter 62 All This Romantic Atmosphere

**BelleXAdam fluff and GastonXSarah fluff!**

* * *

Lissa was so relieved when she reached the castle. It was good to be back, and she was anxiously hoping to catch Belle by herself, so they could have a serious talk. "Thank you, Lumiere." Lissa told him and raced inside.

Belle was not at the great front doors to greet her, but Maurice was. "Welcome back." He smiled.

"Thank you." Lissa nodded. "Do you know where Belle is? Is she busy?"

"I'm afraid she is." Maurice grinned.

"What's going on?" Lissa squinted.

"Adam's about to show her the nursery."

"Oh!" Lissa smiled. She hoped Belle would like it. Their discussion about men would have to wait. "Maurice? Was it hard to let go of Belle when she married Adam?"

"Of course it was, my dear." Maurice sighed wistfully. "We'd been together for so long. But, I was exceedingly happy for her, because she'd finally found a man who would truly love her. And I had no doubts that he would do everything in his power to take care of her." Lissa sadly smiled with a sigh. Maurice stared at her thoughtfully. "You miss Gaston, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Lissa nodded. How did this wise man who wasn't even her own father always seem to have the right answers for her? "How did you know?"

"I'm a great deal older than you, child." Maurice joked. "I've been there."

"I really do hope things work out. I have no idea what Sarah's family would think." Lissa said. "I would hate to see Gaston and Sarah both disappointed after being together like they are! But, I'm trying to hang onto and enjoying taking care of him, while it's still here." She started to tear up.

"I think I understand, child." Maurice said quietly. "You've played the role of Mother Hen for so long. It can't be easy to let it go and pass it on to someone else."

"It's not." Lissa shook her head. "I hate feeling this way. Sarah's a wonderful person, and I already feel like she's my other sister-Belle will always be the first-, but she came when Gaston and I were just finally getting to know each other again."

"Real life can be _so_ complicated." Maurice remarked.

"You're so right!" Lissa agreed, laughing. Maurice had also noticed that she had a certain look about her, a serene, contented look. He couldn't help smiling. But he decided not to press for her to share about that. She would do it when she was ready. And he would constantly hear about it when she did open up! He was most curious though as to who the young man was!

* * *

Belle was sitting in Adam's armchair in the West Wing, her elbows propped comfortably on top of her eight month full pregnant stomach as she became lost in her book. That's how Adam found her when he came in. He smiled and strode over to her. He didn't speak but just gave her a hard kiss on the cheek. "Adam!" Belle laughed in surprise.

"Can't a prince kiss his lovely wife whenever he wishes?" Adam smiled.

"Of course, but I get really jumpy these days when you surprise me so much." Belle said sheepishly.

"Would you like to stretch your legs?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes." Belle sighed and tried to get out of the chair without his help. But, she grunted a lot and pursed her lips. Adam watched and waited patiently instead of jumping right in to pull her up. He knew how much-scoldings and protests under his belt-she preferred to do as much as she possibly could for herself and he tried to respect that. But, oh, there were times when he was tempted to become very gruff with her trying to be so independent, especially after that frightful episode where he could have lost her and the baby. Belle rolled her eyes and finally puffed, "Would you give me a hand, please?"

Adam smirked and carefully brought her to her feet. "Thank you." Belle sighed.

"Come with me. Please." Adam said and led her from the West Wing before she could ask him why. He led her to the hallway. He turned. "Belle? I have something to show you. But you have to close your eyes first." Adam said with a twinkle in his eyes. Belle crinkled her eyebrow curiously. "It's a surprise." Adam said eagerly. Belle giggled and closed her eyes. Adam waved his hand in front of her to make sure they were firmly shut, then he became excited as he grabbed her hands and carefully led her to the nursery.

"Can I open them now?" Belle asked.

"No, no! Keep them closed." Adam said. He pulled her inside, closed the doors, and opened the drapes. Belle was feeling more and more excited, wondering what it was. When Adam tried to surprise her, he always went to a lot of trouble to make it special. "All right. Now open your eyes." Adam said.

Belle opened them and looked around. She gasped. The nursery had been completely repainted, intricately, beautifully. The ceiling was a sky blue with fluffy white clouds, where one could get lost in it with their imagination. It was perfect, especially for their future child to look up at every night as they drifted to sleep. The walls along the floor had realistic red roses all around, as if one could walk through them. And on the wall looking over the bassinet was a life-looking painting of Adam and Belle the night of their special dance, twirling amid a background of white stars shining in the dark blue sky. Belle was awestruck.

"Oh, Adam. It's wonderful!" She gushed.

"Do you really like it?" Adam asked eagerly.

"I love it!" Belle had tears in her eyes. "Adam, it's...it's more than I ever expected! Thank you so much."

"I'm so glad you approve!" Adam puffed in relief. "I was so worried, trying to get it perfect. I'm afraid I drove your father and everyone else to a frazzle whenever I kept telling them to 'change this', or 'change that'. But I wanted it to be perfect."

"It _is_ perfect." Belle assured him. "Only..."

"Only?" Adam gulped.

"Oh, it's nothing." Belle shrugged. She half-wished that he'd had himself painted as the Beast dancing with herself, as a reminder to teach their child that looks are not as important as what is on the inside. Adam came to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Belle." He purred.

"I love you too, Adam. So much. You're so thoughtful, even when I get snappish at you. I feel so bad when I do that. I never mean it!"

"It's all right. I can get _beastly_ once in a while, I know. I'm sorry for that too." Adam groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"If I was our baby, this would be my dream nursery!" Belle exclaimed. She noticed that up against the wall near the doors, was a small bookcase, filled with books that Adam had been purchasing on his business trips.

"I'm glad you're so pleased." Adam said. Belle started laughing. Adam stared at her then noticed she was looking down at her stomach.

"The baby's moving around. I guess he or she is pretty excited too!" Belle cried. Adam rested his hand on her round, firm belly and felt the waves of movement inside her. It never ceased to amaze him and send a thrill through him every time he felt the live baby tumble around inside his wife's belly. And Belle always sensed a warm surge of protection and devotion every time he rested his hand on her womb.

* * *

Lissa was fighting to be patient. She knew that this moment between Adam and Belle was special. But she had so much to ask her best friend, she was bursting to get it out. Jesse was snorting in his sleep on the floor in her room. "Come on, Belle." Lissa paced back and forth, impatiently. She huffed and decided to write in her diary, that would pass the time!

" _So much is going on around here. It's like a big ball of romantic adventure! Lumiere and Plumette are both so radiant as she carries their little one inside her. They are both beaming practically all the time._

 _I can't believe that Belle is eight months pregnant! Last year at this time, she and Adam were still settling into being a newly married couple. She looks adorable with her very rounded pregnant stomach. I can't wait to meet my new 'niece or nephew'! I know Belle and I are not sisters by blood, but I don't think we could feel any closer if we were, except that it would be official. It warms my heart that they like my book so much that Adam is saving it as a special gift for when the baby is born! I cannot describe how much that blesses me. With all the parents out there who think my story is absurd, Adam and Belle's gesture makes up for it. _Adam is going to make a wonderful father. He is already so devoted and loving to their baby even though they are not born yet. I can't wait to see him and Belle playing with their little one._ _It's been beautiful!__

 _It really is difficult to remember what life was like before Sarah came into Gaston's life. She's been here for only nine months, but if feels like she's always been here. Gaston can become depressing at times, troubled by his dark deeds of the past, but when he is with Sarah or speaks of her, he seems so peaceful. I can tell when he's silently thinking of her! He gets a look, and he won't stop smiling. Sometimes he doesn't even realize he's smiling. And, he's been trying to be a little more pleasant to me since he and Sarah started courting._

 _Gaston is head over heels for this girl! He denies it every step of the way, I think because he's deeply afraid of her not really caring for him. I guess I can't blame him. I remember how difficult it was for me to even try to trust him! I know he cares for her very much, just by the way he wants to make sure her happiness is secure, even if it excludes him. And I can see the adoration for her in his face by his smile when he sees her. It's like ever since from the first moment that he met her and saw her, it's as if he's actually realized what it's like to be a human again! Ever since she came, he's been alive!  Tongue-tied and nervous, yes, but it's the first real spark of life I've seen in him since he changed._

 _I can see what's happening, even if Gaston refuses to admit it! I know, by the way they look at each other. The best moments are when they're watching each other from a distance without the other noticing! Every time I think of that, I find myself smiling. I can't help it._

 _Sarah is such a beautiful person, inside and out. She is sweet, she is kind, thoughtful...I can go on and on. And she stands up for what's right, what's truly important! She knows that what's inside a person is the most important, and I love that about her. That's why she loves Gaston so much. She doesn't deny that he is absolutely dashing, but she sees so much more than that. She looks beyond the obvious, and delves much deeper. She can see the truly noble, loving person he is, when many just melt at his handsome looks. She knows his heart-sadly, better than even I do!-, and she wants to nurture him always._

 _And...the most amazing thing happened today! A young man asked me out! He would like to get to know me! He's so kind from what I have seen of him and to think that he actually likes me? Ohhh, I am so confused and excited right now. What does this mean? This has never happened before, ever! No man has ever even hinted to me that he'd like to take me out! And Lefou thinks he's pretty decent. I would be absolutely delighted to personally get to know Dr. Travis better! He seems like such a friendly, warm person. I would love to be friends with him._

 _But...what is Gaston going to say? Dr. Travis asked me before he asked Gaston! I don't think my big, sometimes overprotective big brother will take very kindly to that. I am thankful that Gaston doesn't want me to end up with someone like he used to be...that would be a nightmare! But, sometimes he scares me that no man on this earth will ever be good enough for me, in Gaston's eyes. If he chases away everybody because they're less than perfect, I'll never be able to get married!"_

* * *

Lissa made her way downstairs. No one was around. Everyone was off doing some chore or other occupying activity. Of all times to not be busy or preoccupied! Lissa was restless. She had to talk to somebody!

It wasn't till that night after dinner that Lissa was able to catch Belle alone. "Belle! There you are!" Lissa gasped in relief.

"Lissa, did you need something?" Belle cocked her head.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you since I came back! I have to talk to you." Lissa panted.

"All right." Belle sighed. "Let's go to the library, shall we?" Belle took a seat when they found a cozy spot near the fireplace. "Lissa, what is it? You look absolutely giddy."

"Belle, I...how do you know...when you met Adam, how did you know he was the one?" Lissa blurted out.

Belle smiled warmly, like a mother. After that first look she'd seen on Lissa's face that day in the West Wing, she'd figured something special was going on. "Well, I sure do remember that at first I wanted nothing to do with him!" She began. "It's so hard to think of him that way now. But we slowly grew to realize that there was something inside both of us that the other could...oh, Lissa. True love is so very hard to explain. It's unlike a temporary infatuation, or a mere friendship. It's much deeper."

"But you still haven't really answered my question." Lissa argued. "How did you know that Adam was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"He was so thoughtful, and so devoted. I wanted him to be happy like he'd made me happy. When he set me free as his prisoner, I...I knew right then that the rest of my life would be empty and lost, _without_ him! I could not fathom a life without him. I'm afraid that's the best way I can explain it, Lissa. Why are you asking me this? This is not _mere_ curiosity this time, is it?"

"Belle, I have no idea to explain how I feel right now. It's an enormous number of different things. I'm losing sleep over them!"

"You've met someone, haven't you? Someone special." Belle said for her with a fond smile.

"I...I think I have." Lissa blushed deeply, but she was beaming. It was so freeing to be able to speak about it. "He's very kind and humble. He treats everyone equally whether he has an audience or not. I spotted him one day on the way back to the village. He was helping a hermit. Belle, he was genuine and open in how he treated the crotchety old man as if they'd known each other for years, as if their bickering was a favorite sport antic they always play.

'There's something endearing about him. He tries to spread sunshine to those he takes care of, no matter how gloomy their lives are. He makes you feel like everything is going to be okay. _And,_ you'll never guess!'"

"What?" Belle listened, intrigued.

"He asked me to go out with him sometime!" Lissa announced bubbly. "He'd like to get to know me. Belle, no one has ever expressed interest in me, to my face! It was thrilling and terrifying."

"How do you feel about his offer?"

"I would like it very, very much!" Lissa glowed.

"Who was the man? You must tell me, Lissa!"

"It was Dr. Travis."

"The surgeon? That very young man? Really?"

"Yes." Lissa nodded happily.

"He _is_ a bit like an optimistic little boy, isn't he?"

"But that's what makes him so nice." Lissa persisted. "He's different from the other men in the village, save Lefou. They're quite a bit alike, yet different, each in his own way."

"You like him, hmm?" Belle smiled wryly.

"I'm afraid so." Lissa confessed. She felt peaceful for having finally said it.

"I think that's wonderful, Lissa." Belle said, gripping her friend's wrists. "I hope it's everything you hope it will be."

"So do I!"

"I remember some of the gossip in town for years that you and Stanley should get together." Belle teased.

"Oh no!" Lissa shook her head emphatically. "There was _never_ any chance of that! I'm glad he's changed and has a sweetheart of his own. But, I never fancied him. He just wasn't the kind of man I wanted to see in my future husband. I felt no connection to him at all."

"Does Gaston know about this yet?" Belle asked, cocking her head.

"I doubt it." Lissa laughed.

* * *

Gaston could not sleep that night. His mind was on full alert. He and Sarah had spent some time together that evening, grooming the horses. But now, Gaston's mind was on his sister. She was slipping from his grasp, and he'd had no idea! He swore that he was going to watch that Dr. Travis sharply, his every move. Lefou had strongly urged him though not to start in right away on Lissa or Dr. Travis as if they'd committed a crime, but to watch them for a while to see if it was real or not. Gaston prayed that it would not!

* * *

Belle had granted Lissa to spend a couple days with Gaston before the weekend came. She was most excited. She wanted to try and sneak in a few choice moments with her brother, if she could squeeze them in before he disappeared with Sarah. She was also really hoping to catch a chat with Dr. Travis again. What patients would he be helping out this time? What would be his method in trying to make them forget their troubles? Had he spoken to Gaston yet? Lissa couldn't wait to find the answers.

Gaston was getting ready to go out for the day when Lissa surprised him at the door. "Sis? What are you doing here today? Is everything all right at the castle?" Gaston asked.

"Oh, yes." Lissa nodded. "But Belle said I could stay here a couple days."

Gaston narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for her to mention Dr. Travis or the least hint about a potential courtship. "You have something to tell me?" He prodded.

"Yes." Lissa nodded quietly.

"Good. Because I want to talk to you too." Gaston said.

"Gaston? I, I guess part of my problem lately has been that I miss you." Lissa explained somberly.

"Miss me? Ahh, I see. Well, that's good to know! I miss you too... _sometimes."_ He teased.

"I don't mean our living arrangements." Lissa corrected him.

"No?"

"No. I'm talking about you and Sarah."

"Lissa, courtship is important for people to get to know each other better. And it takes up a lot of thinking space!"

"I know." Lissa sighed.

"Don't you like Sarah anymore?"

"Yes! I do! Very much. It's just...if you get married, things won't be the same here anymore. And I already miss it...very much." Lissa bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Who said anything about getting married?" Gaston feigned ignorance. "What in the world makes you think a wonderful girl like Sarah would ever choose to marry a wretch like me?"

"Don't be silly, Gaston. You more than just like each other. You know it and I know it." Lissa slightly smiled. Gaston pursed his lips and flitted his eyes toward the ceiling. "I already realize that if you two do end up getting married, I won't be the lady of the house anymore. It won't be my place to take care of you anymore, and..." Lissa hid her face and tried to wipe her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him again, but it was difficult to prevent. "And I miss it even though it hasn't happened yet!"

"Lissa, Lissa," Gaston shook his head, "my melodramatic sister, you worry way too much." He chuckled, touching her shoulder. "Are you really that sure of the future?"

"I'm just trying to be prepared so that I won't be upset like this when it does happen!"

"You're something else." Gaston grinned. "Must be the writer in you."

"It is!" Lissa wept, leaning her head into his shoulder. "I like to think deeply, because it means I can feel. But I don't like feeling like this." Gaston wasn't sure what to say.

"Darling, it's all right." Gaston smiled. He still thought she was overreacting, but nevertheless, he let her have a good cry on him. "Feel better now that you got that out of your system?" He asked when she started calming down.

"Mmm-hmm. I think so." Lissa nodded. Lefou was right: she really did feel much better now that she'd cried it out instead of holding back.

"Good. Lissa, I was planning for you to stay with us whe-I mean _if,_ which is a very big _IF..._ you would live with us." Gaston said.

"That's thoughtful of you, big brother. But that wouldn't be fair to you two." Lissa said thoughtfully. "It's not as if I'm destitute. I live in a _castle_ too! Remember?"

"I was just trying to help." Gaston muttered.

"Hey, come on." Lissa clapped his arm. "Are you taking Sarah out again today?"

"Indeed. I'm going to show her what an expert marksman I am!" Gaston boasted. Lissa rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Just don't shoot yourself in the foot." She teased with relish. Gaston frowned.

"When have I ever done that?!" He sputtered.

"I'm sure she'll be impressed." Lissa patted his arm. "You have nothing to worry about. Mother would've adored her." Lissa murmured.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Really, what's not to love?"

"Right." Gaston agreed. "Wait a minute. _Love?_ You trying to rush me or something?"

"It's just an expression."

"Well, from now on, the word 'love' is a four-letter word in this house when referring to courtship." Gaston said firmly. He could take her teasing about himself and Sarah. But if she was even beginning to hint about herself and the squirt doctor...Gaston was going to nip it in the bud right now!

"If you say so." Lissa shook her head, shrugging. "That sounds rather silly though. You can make up some ridiculous rules. By the way, she _loves…"_

"Ahem! Did you not hear me?" Gaston huffed. "You say 'love' one more time, you are going to regret it!" He growled.

"Eh," Lissa laughed. "I've heard that from you a lot of my life. You'll have to be more specific."

"As you said, we're not children anymore." Gaston warned her playfully.

"Huh? Ohh. I think I could get away with it."

"Don't be so sure, Miss Know-it-all."

"Pfft. You wouldn't do that." Lissa grinned, daring him, and walking away.

" _Oh, no?"_ Gaston arched his eyebrows, challenged. He marched forward, catching up to her and began tickling her sides.

"Ahh!" Lissa gasped and doubled over. "Hey, stop it!" She laughed and tried to pry herself away but Gaston was persistent. "Oh, ho, oh. Gaston, stop!" Lissa begged, giggling. "We're too big for this! Please! Gaston, _stop it!"_ Gaston threw his hands up and she slumped to the floor. "Do _not_ do that again. Please!" Lissa looked up at him.

"You're not my mother. I don't have to do what you say." Gaston declared triumphantly.

"Then I'd better get out of here while the coast is clear." Lissa remarked wide-eyed and quickly backed away from him.

"That's what happens when you challenge me, girl." Gaston warned her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lissa chided. "I'll be back."

" _Where_ are you off to?" Gaston asked quickly, sounding alarmed. Lissa creased her eyebrows at him skeptically.

"Just to tell Lefou something, that's all." She replied defensively. "Is there a problem with that?"

"You're going to see _Lefou?"_ Gaston echoed, making dead sure that she wasn't heading to meet Dr. Travis.

"Yes. I want to let him know that his advice helped." Lissa smiled and shut the door.

"He usually does." Gaston sighed, before he realized she was out the door. "Wait! Advice for _what?!"_ He gasped, and he quickly grabbed his hat to follow her and track her every move. "Oh, that girl!"

* * *

Once Gaston was relieved to find no sign of Dr. Travis anywhere, he kept his word to take Sarah out. They rode down to the stream where Gaston had set up a practice target. He had to admit, it felt kind of good, _familiar_ trying to impress someone, a _girl,_ with his marksman skills. Sarah watched intently, smiling and nodding her approval as Gaston shot the bulls-eye perfectly every time. But that was nothing. He wanted Sarah to see that he was spectacular. So, he reloaded his firearm, firmly closed his eyes and fired his pistol. Sarah looked on, wide-eyed. Keeping his eyes squeezed shut, Gaston shot at every potential mark he'd set. Opening his eyes, his chest puffed out with satisfaction at how perfectly he'd reached every spot! "Wonderful!" Sarah clapped her hands. "How did you do that?"

"A great hunter never reveals his strategies!" Gaston announced, holding his head high.

"Is that all you've got?" Sarah asked curiously. Gaston smirked in delight. He thought she'd never ask. He turned with his back to the target, arching his rifle a perch his shoulder, and holding a hand mirror in the other hand, he fired. The gun hit the targets spot on! "Amazing." Sarah shook her head, smiling at him. Gaston swelled with pride.

 _Mission accomplished!_ He thought. "I don't suppose you'd care to try it, would you?" He asked smugly.

"Could I?" Sarah begged with zeal. Gaston's eyes widened and his smirking jaw drooped. He was only teasing! He didn't mean it! He'd never thought she'd actually agree to it!

"You...you would?" He stammered.

"Please?" Sarah asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Uhm...all right...I suppose." Gaston cleared his throat. "Certainly. I'll teach you!" He declared. Sarah stood up and came to his side. "Which one would you like to try first?" He asked.

"Your pistol." Sarah said.

"Well then, here. Put these on." Gaston said, handing her his thick leather gloves. "Wouldn't want to get those pretty hands all blistered!"

"Thank you." Sarah nodded as she slipped her slender fingers inside. She took in how much larger, masculine, and strong the palm of the material fit over her own smaller hand, comparing his to hers. She couldn't help musing over it for a moment.

"You are in no danger, my dear. Trust me, you are learning from the greatest marksman in Villenueve!" Gaston bragged.

"So I see." Sarah responded coyly. Gaston instructed her on how to hold the gun and maneuver it. Sarah stared up at him, feeling the strength of his masculine body so close to her. She took aim and fired. Gaston arched his eyebrows.

"Perfect! A bulls-eye!" He cheered for Sarah. "Not bad, my dear, for a _first timer."_ Sarah didn't respond but only smiled. She reloaded the pistol and confidently fired again, and again...and again! Gaston was dumbfounded. His shoulders sagged. He gulped hard. Sarah faced him with a flashed smirk.

"So? What do you think, _Mr. Great Hunter?"_ She asked in a gloating tone.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew how to shoot?!" Gaston blurted out in great embarrassment.

"You _never_ asked me." Sarah retorted with one hand on her hip.

"I guess I didn't, did I?" Gaston bit his lip. All his previous moments of self-praise he'd experienced a few moments before were now evaporated. Lissa emerged from the bushes, laughing. Sarah giggled along with her. Gaston only glowered at both of them.

"She hustled you, good!" Lissa snickered, playfully punching his arm.

"For pity's sake, would you stop that confounded giggling?!" Gaston growled down at her. But Lissa paid him no heed.

"Oh, lighten up now, Muscles." Sarah sidled up next to him. "Aww. Did I _wound_ your pride?"

"And how!" Gaston curled his lip. "Since I am at a moment of bitter humbling, _how_ did a fine lady like you learn to shoot?"

"My father insisted that my sisters and I learn." Sarah replied casually. "Paris can be a dangerous place in certain circles. My mother was embarrassed at first, but she is grateful that at least we know a little of how to protect ourselves."

"Well, that'll teach me to brag myself up!" Gaston shook his head, cringing. "I'll remember _this_ lesson for a good many years to come!"

"I think you'll survive." Sarah stated.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this!" Gaston warned Lissa. She only grinned. Sarah flicked some water from the stream at him. "Hey!"

"Come now, Muscles. Have some fun!" She exclaimed. Then Lissa also splashed him.

"You think you can both gang up on me and get _away with it?"_ Gaston narrowed his eyes playfully. "Oh, you have tangled with the wrong man!" And he came after them. They laughed and screeched and wet each other in the warm summer sun.

* * *

"You know? You really shouldn't feel bad about this at all." Lefou told Gaston when he begrudgingly informed him about Sarah's sly hustle with the shooting.

"Why?" Gaston asked, confused.

"Well, you two like each other. This is something you have in common! You can go shooting _together_ some times now!" Lefou pointed out.

"That's true." Gaston smiled. "Well, since she is also good at handling a rifle, I think next I shall teach her how hunt!"

" _Uhh..._ perhaps it might be wise to _ask_ her first this time." Lefou warned.

"Oh. Right!" Gaston grunted.

* * *

" _Belle and Adam were always meant to be together. And it was perfect timing too. Gaston had some really terrible flaws that needed serious fixing! And then he let go of Belle, and all he wanted was a loving, dignified girl who would be able to see who he was on the inside and cling to that. Well, we didn't it at the time, but God was working behind the scenes and when the time was perfect, He brought the right girl along! I hope!"_

* * *

Once in a while, Gaston visited the castle and while there, since the crime rate was low in town, he would find his former coworkers and help them out on the grounds. And that's what he was doing this day when Chip unexpectedly bounded up to him. Chip had his eyes on Melissa, the first little girl Belle had taught to read. Although he still had a spot in his heart for Belle his first crush, he was beginning to notice the girls who came to school and he couldn't stop watching Melissa and wanting to shower her with gifts. He was asking every grownup he knew questions about love. "Monsieur? Can I ask you a question?" Chip spoke up.

"I suppose." Gaston smiled.

"Mr. Gaston, did you ever like a girl?"

"Aren't you a little young to be asking such things?" Gaston replied dryly.

"I have my reasons." Chip answered firmly.

"I did." Gaston hung his head.

"Were you in love with her?"

Gaston's face fell. "No, my boy. I thought I was, but I was only being greedy and selfish. She was so beautiful. She was also kind, and very smart. But I wanted to marry her so she would make _me_ look more important to everyone else. I didn't really care about what made _her_ happy. All I really thought about was myself."

"That's not fair." Chip spoke up. "The man and the girl should both be happy."

"You're so right, lad. But I didn't acknowledge that until she was in love with someone else."

"What did you do?"

"I pined till some sense got knocked into me. I let her go and decided to get on with my life. Then I met another girl, just as wonderful, just as special...a _real_ angel." Gaston murmured.

"Does she look like an angel?"

"Ohh, yes!" Gaston rumbled. "In _every_ way, lad."

"Is she nice?"

"Ever so much."

"Do you love her?" Chip asked bluntly.

Gaston's face became dead serious. He was quite embarrassed that the boy would ask him such a thing. "Won't your mother be wondering where you are?" Gaston cleared his throat, trying to change topics.

"Yes. But that can wait. This is more important." Chip said. He was not about to leave until he got the answer that he wanted.

"Well...yes." Gaston whispered, surprising even himself at how easily he was able to admit it. "I suppose I do." His face curved into a warm smile.

"Have you told her?" Chip inquired.

"Of course not." Gaston shook his head.

"How come? You're not scared, are you?"

Gaston rolled his eyes. "Would you run along, please?! I have things to do."

"All right. Merci, Mr. Gaston." Chip bowed.

"Ohh! _Please do not_ call me that." Gaston begged pitifully. "It makes me feel old. Captain will be just fine."

"All right, Captain." Chip laughed.

* * *

"Why do you care about him so much?" Pierre asked. It was evening and Sarah was becoming more and more attached to the tall and dark gentleman caller who was pursuing her.

"He doesn't treat me like a prize to be competed for. He doesn't seek me out for what I have. He treats me like a lady. No, he treats me like a friend!" Sarah answered vehemently. "No potential suitor of mine has ever treated me so kindly before."

"How do we know he isn't a fortune hunter?" Pierre asked. Sarah cringed.

"He has a reputation in the community, and...he doesn't talk deeply about himself. Every time I try to ask him very personal questions, he avoids them, as if he's ashamed of himself. It doesn't appear logical to me that a fortune hunter would act that way. I believe he would theatrically dramatize his black past. Gaston can be cocky, but he hardly ever talks about his personal life."

"Your father will never allow it!"

"Maybe." Sarah's lip trembled. "But I pray he will change his mind!"

* * *

 **The next chapter will be about Lissa, Gaston, and his interrogation of Dr. Travis! I can't wait! I'm very, very excited about the next two chapters! And all the upcoming chapters are going to be important as this story progresses!**


	63. Chapter 63 The Runt

**Eeeeee! I'm so very excited to share this chapter and the next one with you all! It has been one of my most enjoyable ones to put together. It's been mostly ready for a while, just had to add a few things here and there. Hope you all enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Would love to hear your thoughts on this one.**

 **FYI, Dr. Travis is physically modeled after actor Charlie Schlatter as Jesse in Diagnosis Murder. I do so like that little guy!**

* * *

The night Lefou had told Gaston the source of Lissa's mixed emotions, Gaston had set right to work at finding out everything he could about Dr. Travis. He secretly demanded Stanley to make inquiries about him and Gaston himself wrote to everyone he knew of who had connections to the young surgeon. "You _actually_ sent Stanley to find blots on him?" Even Lefou was surprised at the great lengths Gaston was going to on this one.

"Yes, I did!" Gaston huffed back. "Don't you dare tell me I'm being _overprotective!_ She's my sister, not yours. You don't know what a position it's put me in! I must be sure this fellow is not up to no good. Don't you agree? You don't want to see my sister end up hurt, do you?"

"Of course not, Gaston." Lefou agreed. "I do agree. But...you seem so angry about the whole matter. Why?"

"There's a lot at stake." Gaston grumbled. That was only an excuse.

* * *

Lissa was roaming through town, contemplating buying some coconut macaroons for Belle that she was craving when Lissa returned to the castle. Jesse was at her side and she felt the thump of his wagging tail hit her dress as a welcome voice spoke up behind her. She smiled giddily and turned to face Dr. Travis. "Hello." She said warmly.

"Hey there." Dr. Travis smiled widely as he hurried over to her. "I thought you were only in town on the weekends."

"Not this week." Lissa said. "I've been trying to spend some time with my brother."

"Ahh. Speaking of which, have you spoke to him yet about our conversation?" Dr. Travis asked most eagerly, looking very much like a dessert-loving little boy.

"No, sorry. Not yet." Lissa shook her head. "I just haven't figured out the best way to approach him yet. Besides, with him courting Sarah, it's difficult to find the right moment."

"Oh." Dr. Travis sighed in disappointment. "You don't think he'll say no, do you?"

"I can't say." Lissa shook her head. "You could ask Monsieur Lefou that question. He should be able to give you an accurate take on it!"

"Perhaps I will. He's a nice fellow. I appreciate his help in making me feel welcome here."

"That's Lefou." Lissa smiled.

"I think most people here expected someone older when they asked for a surgeon. I just wish they would give me a chance, and they would realize that I still know my stuff, and can help them!"

"You'll have to be very patient with them. One trait I don't acquire very well." Lissa mumbled. "The people here are very set in their ways. But if you just be yourself, eventually they'll open up to you. _Eventually!"_

"I hope so!" Dr. Travis agreed. "Well, I must go. Have some calls to make. Good day."

"Good day to you too." Lissa beamed. Dr. Travis grinned that flashy smile of his as he backed up, looking at her. But this time, he made certain that he didn't bump into anyone again! Dr. Tanner's voice interrupted Lissa's daydream.

"Hello, Lissa." He said. Lissa turned her head and slightly glanced up at the tall, dark-skinned, seasoned physician.

"Oh, hello." She said quickly.

"You're looking _mighty well_ these days." Dr. Tanner teased.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Life been good for you, has it?"

"Mostly good, but all so complicated." Lissa said honestly. "Doctor? How is Dr. Travis doing under your direction? Is he everything you hoped he would be?"

"That and more." Dr. Tanner smiled. "He's a little shy, and he can get nervous, but he's very competent. Having him around has been refreshing for me, and I don't just mean the lightened workload either. He's been a pleasure to work with."

"Do you think he'll end up staying, permanently?" Lissa asked hopefully.

"That is entirely up him, lass." Dr. Tanner answered. "But I personally would appreciate it if he does."

"So would I." Lissa said, a little too wistfully. Dr. Tanner shook his head at her manner and excused himself. Lissa happily skipped on home. Gaston, hiding underneath the awning beneath the shoe cobbler's shop, had seen the whole exchange! He marched out and stomped after his sister.

* * *

Gaston heard cheerful singing inside the house when he reached the lawn. _"In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep..."_ Lissa's happy voice trailed off. Gaston puffed, disgruntled. She was making it difficult for him to act intimidating. Throwing out his chest, and putting on his best scowl, he stomped into the house.

"Aha!" He growled as he stood in the doorway with his feet spread apart.

"Oh, hello." Lissa flashed him a smile as she primped her wavy, caramel locks in front of the mirror. Gaston threw the door closed. Lissa just kept humming.

"Don't _'hello'_ me!" Gaston grumbled. "I saw everything!"

" _What_ are you talking about?" Lissa furrowed her brows skeptically.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me." Gaston's face darkened. "He asked you out, didn't he?!" Gaston demanded. His tone was almost accusatory. Lissa gaped in astonishment and fear. She knew Gaston wouldn't hurt her- _anymore-_ but his attitude right now was startling.

"No." Lissa shook her head, avoiding his face at he glowered at her in the mirror.

"I don't believe that." Gaston snarled. "He asked you out without my permission, and you said yes! Why else would you be acting all pretty and happy and...and _sweet-smelling?!_ You can't excuse that one, can you?"

Lissa whipped her head around and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to act as if I walked into church with only my bloomers." She said vehemently. "We were just talking."

"Poppycock." Gaston muttered.

"Gaston? So what if he asked me out? What's wrong with that?" Lissa asked, exasperated. "And how do _you_ know that I would say yes? I _would_ like to get married some day."

"He didn't ask _me_ first!" Gaston blurted out.

"He wants to." Lissa tried to cool him off. "He keeps asking me when would be a good time, but I could never give him a straight answer. And by your behavior right now, I don't think there ever will be a right time!"

"He _didn't_ ask you out?" Gaston asked cynically.

"Yes, he _did. But,_ I told him that he needed your approval first. Though by the sound of it, that's obviously never going to happen." Lissa said dismally. Gaston didn't appreciate her putting him in the bad guy category. But she did look very disheartened at the prospect. He really didn't want her to be angry with him, especially when all he was trying to do was protect her!

 _Maybe Lefou's right. Maybe I_ _am_ _trying too hard,_ Gaston thought. But how else could one expect him to respond? Taking deep breaths for good measure, he tried to sound less angry. "I'm sorry if I offended you." He said slowly. It felt like pulling teeth! "So, he asked, but you did not accept?"

"That's what I said." Lissa sighed.

"Well, at least I know you the sense to not jump at the first fellow that makes your pulses race." Gaston said cheerily. Lissa gave him a longing look, unimpressed. "Hey, lighten up, will you? It's a joke!"

"That wasn't very funny." Lissa said sadly. "Please don't make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry!" Gaston cried. He was feeling frustrated again. "Lissa, my darling sister, I'm not mad at _you._ Really! This is just so unexpected and you didn't even tell me you fancied this guy. It's really rattled me." Lissa slightly grinned when he said that. "Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying my being flustered?"

"You are completely overreacting." Lissa said. But then her face fell again. "Gaston, you _aren't_ just going to berate him and tell him no, are you?" She asked with dread. "Won't you please give him a chance, or at least first find out what his intentions are?"

Gaston exhaled heavily. He wanted to scare the lad away, but Lissa was practically begging him to be reasonable. And it wasn't very often that something like this happened. And he surely didn't want her refusing to never speak to him again! He mentally fought for the right words. "Is this really that important to you?" He asked as softly as he could.

"Yes, Gaston!" Lissa blurted out without hesitation. "It is!"

"All right, all right. I won't chase him away... _just yet."_ Gaston relented.

" _Thank you!"_ Lissa sighed in relief.

"But I _will_ be giving that runt a good talking to!"

"Of course." Lissa said. "But just don't beat him up in the process! After all, he's like an affection-hungry puppy." Gaston winced at that description. She didn't understand how much she was asking of him.

"Sis, I'm only made out of flesh and blood, you know." Gaston moaned pitifully.

* * *

Gaston loudly knocked on the door at the doctor's office, impatiently waiting for a reply. The door opened and Dr. Travis smiled. "Bonjour, Captain. What can I do for you?" He asked in a friendly voice.

Gaston frowned. "I know about you." He said threateningly.

"About what?" Dr. Travis asked curiously.

"I know you asked my sister out."

"Oh, yes. I've been meaning to talk to you about that, honest! But she hasn't given me the okay signal yet."

"Well, I'm here now!" Gaston barked.

"Are you ready to talk?" Dr. Travis asked, eagerly.

"I'll have to think about it!" Gaston crossed his arms. "And thinking too hard makes my head hurt."

"All right, okay." Dr. Travis said reassuringly to the much bigger, intimidating hunter. "Just let me know when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

"Puh. If I were you, I _wouldn't_ get my hopes up." Gaston said in an unfriendly voice. And with that, he stomped off. But he couldn't help being pleased with himself at the disheartened look he'd seen on the young physician's face.

"Well, uh...good evening to you too." Dr. Travis sighed.

* * *

" _Gaston knows!"_ Lissa wrote in her diary. _"By the way he acted earlier, I'd almost expect that he was planning to thrash the both of us! But, he didn't say no!" _

**4 Nights Later**

"You know? He really is very bright." Lissa remarked, cocking her head. Gaston just sat there in his chair with his arms crossed, _very_ unimpressed. He was sick of hearing about the cute Dr. Robert Travis and how adorable he was. Ever since that young new scamp of a doctor had been mingling among the villagers, Lissa had been acting very silly. It was driving Gaston crazy!

 _And I thought I had trouble when she went on and on about her books and her writing!_ Gaston thought to himself. The new doc was the common subject in the Legume house now. Well, that and Gaston's courtship with Sarah. He much preferred talking about _his_ love interest instead. But Lissa kept talking about the new physician as if he were the King of England. Gaston was fed up with it. Of course, he was pleased with anything that seemed to make Lissa happy, after their estranged past, but this was too much. _If I hear that name one more time, or hear one more word of how cute and sweet that chipmunk is,_ Gaston thought darkly, _I swear, I'm going to go insane from this mental fatigue!_

Lefou could see that Gaston was not having it, but he hated to dampen Lissa's enthusiasm. "You know? There are _other_ intelligent men, here." Lefou pointed out. Gaston glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. Lefou was only trying to help.

"Oh, I know." Lissa nodded casually. "But...he's different. Personally, I think it's a good different."

"What is so special about this _Dr. Robert shrimp_ anyway?" Gaston growled. He did not try to hide the hostility in his voice.

"He's very kind, and smart, and he really cares for his patients. He really goes out of his way to make them feel better." Lissa stated. "I don't know. There's just something so boyishly innocent about him. He's a mature adult, but he doesn't focus on all the bad stuff in the world, like _some people_." She eyed her brother closely. "He just does his best to make the world a better place." She gave that wistful smile that Gaston was growing tired of. "I like that."

"He sounds like a pretty nice fella to me." Lefou said. Gaston scowled and rolled his eyes.

 _Thanks a lot, Lefou. You're not helping! _He thought to himself. _"Don't encourage her!"_ He whispered to Lefou in a dangerous tone. He sat there, remaining unphased by his sister's jabber of the little fellow's 'virtues'. "I don't like him." Gaston said flatly, puffing out his lip.

"Why not? What's not to like?" Lissa asked, not the least bit intimidated by his gruff manner.

"He's a stranger." Gaston said. "A little upstart. He's a little too friendly for my taste."

"Grouch." Lissa grinned, waving him off.

"You don't know anything about him!" Gaston raised his voice. Lissa's smile faded. She had thought he was just teasing her. But _no_ , he was serious. She wasn't sure what to say. Lefou just stood there. Gaston rumbled like a bear behind his throat. Now he was the bad guy. "Look," Gaston sighed heavily, trying to speak more gently, "I just don't like the idea of my sister fraternizing herself with a very imperfect stranger. I've met him."

"You've _seen_ him." Lefou corrected. "There's a difference."

"Look, I just don't want you tossing your heart away to someone we don't know that well. You hardly know him at all." Gaston told Lissa, meeting her eyes. He was trying desperately not to lose his temper. He only wanted her to be looked after, but for some reason, his approach wasn't penetrating the way he wanted.

"I'm a big girl now." Lissa said lightly.

"You're _not listening_ to me." Gaston groaned loudly. He immediately regretted it. He bit his tongue and tried with much difficulty to maintain a more gentle tone of voice. "He's new to town, and I don't trust him."

"Well then, why don't we have him over for dinner?" Lissa suggested. Gaston leaned his head back in exasperation. He didn't _want_ to get to know the little squirt. He already had his mind made up.

" _No."_ Gaston said firmly. Lissa's lip quivered. He wouldn't even give Robert a chance.

"Why not?" Lissa asked abruptly. "Do you see something unsavory in him that I haven't noticed yet?"

Oh, Gaston wanted _so badly_ to say "yes", but he honestly couldn't find valid grounds to base it on, no matter how hard he scrambled through his brain to find one. "I...not at this time, no." He mumbled in bitter defeat.

"Nothing that I can think of." Lefou chimed in without Gaston's permission.

 _Of all times! Lefou, would you for once just button your lip?!_ Gaston seethed silently, but it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Jesse doesn't have a problem with him." Lissa said triumphantly. Gaston cringed hard.

 _Oh no! Tell me she did not just say that!_ He wailed in thought. Lissa's words had just cut the rope to his pride. Now, he was _really_ in the loser category. Gaston had trained Jesse to smell out unsavory characters on sight. And as Lissa had said before, that dog didn't let her near just anybody. Gaston's defense against Dr. Travis was heavily diminished now. If Jesse approved of Dr. Travis, then Gaston had no reason to suspect less. _Now what do I do?_ Gaston thought helplessly. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to throw himself on the floor like a two-year-old and throw a temper tantrum.

"Hey, Gaston. Come on." Lefou said casually. "It's just dinner. What have you got to lose?"

"Plenty." Gaston grumbled, looking straight at his sister.

"It's _not_ as if they're going out somewhere alone together." Lefou mentioned.

"Over my dead body!" Gaston snorted, looking very disgruntled.

"Gaston, stop it, please! You're not being fair." Lissa moaned. "I may be your younger sister, but I'm a grown woman. And I happen to like this guy. There's something special about him." Gaston set his jaw hard when she said that. "Hey, look. I appreciate your concern. Truly, I do! I'm glad to know that you wouldn't give me off to just anybody. I'm grateful for that. But you won't even give him a chance."

"It's my job." Gaston said firmly.

"Look!" Lissa spoke up. "Lefou's right. I wouldn't _dare_ go somewhere alone with him, without your permission! With your temper, you'd bite my head off." Gaston clenched his fists. He was feeling more and more like the bad guy here. "He could have dinner here, with us. And Lefou could come too."

"Oh, thanks." Lefou smiled.

"What better way for you to get to know him...and _watch_ him?" Lissa asked Gaston. Gaston rolled his eyes. He didn't even want the shrimp in the same house with him!

"Yeah. If you see something about him you don't like, you'll pick up on it right upfront." Lefou said.

Lissa held her hand up before Gaston opened his mouth. "And you _don't have to say_ that you _'already know_ _w_ _hat you don't like_ '. You've made that very clear." She cut him off. Gaston slouched in his chair. Lissa stooped down in front of him. "Please, Gaston?" She asked politely. _Too_ politely to say no to. Gaston glared at her, greatly annoyed. "Please? Just this once? _Please?"_ She begged. Gaston glanced over at Lefou, but found no help there. Gaston sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

 _Stop being so cute_ _already_ _!_ "All right." He grumbled.

"Thanks!" Lissa bounced around his chair and kissed his cheek.

"One night only!" Gaston warned her with his index finger. Lissa nodded quickly but didn't really pay attention.

"Why don't _you_ invite him?" Lefou suggested.

" _Me!?"_ Gaston spat.

"Yes!" Lissa agreed with Lefou.

"Oh, I see where this is going." Gaston scoffed. "If his poor little heart gets broken by rejection, it'll be all _my_ fault, is that it?"

"Well..."

"You dogs." Gaston puffed.

* * *

Lefou gladly passed on the invitation to Robert seeing as Gaston refused to do the honors himself, and Lefou was able to make it sound like a real dinner invite, instead of grilling! Dr. Travis, Robert, was thrilled. Lissa had prepped herself and the house all day excitedly. Robert showed up at the Legume household right on time, his clothes pressed and his hair fixed. He stood at the front door with a bouquet of flowers as he knocked. Jesse panted in greeting when the door opened. _Lefou_ opened the door! "Oh! Uh, uhm..." Dr. Travis frowned in confusion. "I...I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, Lissa's been expecting you." Lefou smiled. "Come in. She'll be right down."

"Oh." Dr. Travis nodded, curiously observing the cozy little house. Gaston stood off to the side. He hadn't even said hello! "Oh, there you are, Captain." Robert smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought these for your sister. Just as a gesture of thanks for inviting me over."

Gaston did not smile. He took the flowers and sniffed the blossoms suspiciously, as if he expected a secret toxin inside them. Right then is when Lissa entered the parlor from upstairs. She was wearing her favorite lavender gown. Even Gaston had to admit, she looked extra pretty tonight with the extra efforts she'd gone to, to make herself presentable. "Oh, good evening." She smiled at Robert.

"It is." Robert grinned widely. He took the flowers from Gaston and offered them to Lissa. "Here, these are for you." He removed his hat.

" _He has nice manners."_ Lefou whispered to Gaston, who only peered closely at the too cheery pair.

"Aww, thank you." Lissa told Robert. "They're lovely. So, you hungry?"

"Indeed! Where's the food? I'm famished!" Robert exclaimed.

Dr. Travis and Lefou hit it right off, keeping each other entertained with their different stories. Gaston listened hard to every single syllable coming from Robert's mouth. He was closely watching for any chance he could find to tell the shorty to beat it! He listened intently for any signs that Robert sounded shifty or controlling. But nothing raised any red flags, much to Gaston's disappointment.

"More cake?" Lissa offered.

"Oh, no thanks." Robert shook his head, laughing. "Don't take this the wrong way, it was scrumptious, but I'm afraid I'm so full, if I eat another bite, I feel like I'll bust!"

"I'll have some more!" Lefou chimed in. Lissa giggled and set another slice on his plate.

"Gaston?" She turned to her brother.

"I'm not eating sweets right now." Gaston said dryly.

"Since when?" Lefou glanced at him skeptically.

"Yeah." Lissa added. She'd worked extra hard to make this cake.

"He's courting a young lady, haven't you heard?" Robert piped up. "A man wants to keep in shape and look his best when he's trying woo a girl. Am I right?" He looked at Gaston.

 _Little know-it-all._ Gaston silently said indignantly. "How do you know so much about it?" Gaston asked in almost an accusing tone.

"Well, I don't really." Robert said shyly. "But _if I was,_ I know I'd be trying to do that."

Gaston was relieved when Robert finally bid his hostess goodnight. What an evening it had been! The doctor had played all his cards just enough to stay out of Gaston's line of work, Lissa had been much too friendly tonight and had added her strategy by coming down all dressed up and pretty and sweet-smelling, and Lefou...Lefou had been all too willing to gab all night with the new neighbor. Personally, Gaston had had a mentally wretched evening, and he was befuddled that he hadn't found a good reason to dismiss Dr. Travis from his sister's life. But when Gaston made up his mind, he did not give up easily, and he certainly wasn't going to quit now!

* * *

"Hey!" Dr. Robert called to Gaston, waving with a friendly smile. Gaston bared his teeth and kept walking. He heard the eager footsteps hurrying behind him. "Bonjour, Captain." Robert greeted at his side.

"Humph!" Gaston halted and his face went sour.

"Lovely morning, huh?" Robert remarked.

Gaston looked down at the fellow with disdain. "What do _you_ want?" He huffed.

"I just wanted to say hello. And that I had a good time the other night at your home. Thanks for having me." Robert said.

"It wasn't _my_ idea." Gaston mumbled. "Glad you appreciated the hospitality." He snapped.

"Ooo. Touch of indigestion?" Robert prodded curiously. He'd noticed Gaston's standoffish air.

 _Plenty at the sight of you,_ _brat_ _!_ "My health and well being isn't any of _your_ concern." Gaston grumbled.

"Tea of Carduus with a dash of parsley. That oughtta do it." Robert nodded with a thumb's up.

"Did I _ask_ for your 'professional' opinion?" Gaston asked rudely.

"Well, no..." Robert shrugged. "Just trying to help out. Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm busy." Gaston said dryly. _I was feeling just fine until I ran into you! Get lost, you little pipsqueak._

"I'm sure you are." Robert agreed. "But this is kind of important." Gaston's eyes squinted harder. He figured he knew where the squirt was heading with this. "Is there somewhere we could talk in private?"

"I have things to do."

"Later then? Would that work better for you? This is very important." Robert persisted. Gaston was growing impatient. It was time to nip this thing in the bud.

"Over there." He pointed to the church tunnel. He strode over and Robert followed him. Lefou watched with curiosity. They stood at the opening. "State your business." Gaston said firmly.

"Well," Robert cleared his throat, "may I start out by saying that, your sister's a really nice girl."

"Something we can agree on." Gaston nodded gruffly. "What's it to you?"

"Well, Captain..." Robert nervously but bravely looked up at him instead of shying away. How Gaston wished he would squirm, just a little! "If it's all right with you, I would like to ask your permission to court Lissa."

Gaston fought to stay calm. Somehow he'd known that this was coming, but he still wasn't ready for it. However, he shouldn't chase the shortie away without a good reason. Struggling to be reasonable, he said the first thing that came out of his mouth, " _Why?"_

"I really like her." Robert told him. "She's kind, she's pretty. She's very thoughtful. She's funny. I enjoy her company. And, she's smart too! I want to do something nice for her."

"Send her a bouquet of flowers next time she gets sick. I'll be sure to send her your regards." Gaston snarled. _That day will never come!_

"Look, I'm _serious_ about this!" Robert interjected in a more direct tone. "If I gave you the impression that I just want to play games, I'm sorry. That is _not_ what this is about."

"Oh, isn't it?" Gaston replied skeptically.

" _No!"_ Robert shook his head. "Lissa is a fine girl. And very kind. I really admire her. There's just something about her. She is the kind of person I'm looking for in a wife."

Gaston stiffened. Boy, this kid didn't beat around the bush! There was still one sure way to tell what this shrimp was really after. Robert waited, biting his lip. Clearing his throat, he nervously but persistently looked up at the army captain, waiting for an answer. Gaston put on his best intimidating face. "What will be your reaction if I told you _no chance_?" He asked venomously.

Robert swallowed hard. His face fell considerably. He cleared his throat. "Is _that..._ your way of saying, that I _don't_ have a chance?" Robert asked with a curious, but slightly disheartened face.

" _Could_ be." Gaston warned him, enjoying the displeasure on Robert's face.

"Ooo." Robert gulped. "Well, _if_ you were to say no, I _wouldn't_ be happy. But as her brother, I'm sure you have the final word."

"Indeed I do." Gaston slightly smirked.

"If you turn me down, I guess that's the end of it. I'd hope that Lissa and I could at least remain friends. But if you think that would be getting her hopes up falsely, then I'll leave so that doesn't happen. I really do like your sister, Captain. Very much. I'd like to marry her! But if I'm not meant to be her husband, and the association would only be painful, then I'll move my practice. It wouldn't be easy, but I'd want her to be able to move on with her life for the man who is to marry her. I care for her very much, but the last thing I'd want to do is cause her a lingering pain. That wouldn't be fair." Robert hung his head dejectedly, assuming that Gaston had already refused him. He was close to tears.

Gaston's face softened with curiosity. He hadn't expected that answer! This man had been upfront with him, even if it hadn't been easy to talk about. Every seeking suitor he'd interrogated before had thrown a fit when he turned them down, or cowered away, or gave him an earful before fleeing. This boy was different. Not only had he listened, but he had clearly stated his intentions to Gaston, then humbly accepted his answer, though Robert had a lot to lose if Gaston rejected him. "You know, you've got guts, kid." Gaston slightly smiled against his will.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear tha...wait, what? I...I do?" Robert stammered.

"I hate to admit it, but you're the first young gentleman scamp who has ever had the courage to ask my permission to court Lissa, then accepted my answer, like it or not!" Gaston told him.

"Oh." Robert smiled, then he frowned again. "Accept you answer? So...I guess that means...no?"

Gaston rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "You have my permission." He nodded in resignation.

"Well, thanks for letting me down so easi...I...what?! I do? I mean, you do? I mean, you're saying yes?" Robert looked up eagerly.

"This is merely a friendly, mutual courtship. We're not talking _marriage_ just yet!" Gaston corrected him.

Robert's eyes lit up. "That's great! Thanks!" He heartily shook Gaston's much larger, rougher hand. "Thank you, Captain. Thank you so much!"

Gaston clenched his hand, dragging him close where he was nose to nose with him. "Now you listen to me good, Short Stuff!" He hissed down in his face, his fingers pinching into his wrist. Robert gulped at Gaston's very intimidating gaze, but he didn't look away. "Our parents are long gone. Without me, Lissa is penniless and orphaned. She's my responsibility. It's been my duty to look after her all these years. She's very important to me! She's _my_ sister, and _anyone_ who mistreats her will regret it, because I will come down on them hard like the wrath of God...if not worse! You disrespect her and hurt her feelings, you treat her carelessly, you _cheat_ on her, you lay a harmful hand on her, it's all over for you! I will _personally_ see to that! Her innocent heart gets broken even a mere crack by you, and you will wish you had never seen me! I promise I will take you apart and use your head for a doorstop. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes." Robert nodded quickly, gulping. "I know what you're saying. I give my word, it won't happen! I really like her, and knowing I'd been horrible to her would bother me more than facing _you!"_ Robert looked right in Gaston's eyes. Gaston loosened his hand. Robert grimaced, trying to regain the circulation. "Ahh!" He winced. "Anyone would have to be crazy to even think of challenging you!" He told Gaston.

"As a specimen, I _am_ intimidating." Gaston grinned with satisfaction, smugly cocking his head.

"Yeah, you're not joking!" Robert agreed, wide-eyed, wagging his stinging hand.

"I'll be watching you closely, you pipsqueak." Gaston warned him. "You won't even know I'm around, especially if you hurt Lissa in any way. You won't know until it's too late."

"Oh, I believe you!" Robert exclaimed, covering his side with his hand. "You said that I have guts. If it's not asking too much, I'd like to keep them there!"

"I'll remind you of that later." Gaston narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh no." Robert shook his head. "That won't be necessary. One unpleasant encounter with you is warning enough!"

"Run along." Gaston shrugged.

"Thank you, Captain!" Robert smiled widely and trotted off, whistling cheerily. Gaston grunted with a grin, shaking his head. Lefou was at his side in an instant.

"You actually said yes?" Lefou sputtered.

"Just _how much did_ you hear?" Gaston asked suspiciously.

"Enough to know you're not as hard-headed as I thought." Lefou grinned.

"It was for my own comfort, you know." Gaston smirked.

"Sorry?"

"It seemed like the only reasonable way to stop them from constantly pestering me!" Gaston laughed arrogantly. He was joking.

It was right at that moment that Lissa, of all people, saw them and marched straight up to her brother. "Oh, dear. Well, it was nice knowing you, Gaston!" Lefou teased and rushed away.

 _Lefou, you get back here!_ Gaston was close to shouting. _What the dickens am I supposed to do if she starts crying?_ He put on a pasted smile. "Hello, Sis." He said smoothly, flashing her a toothy grin. "How is your day going?"

"I need to talk to you." Lissa said firmly.

* * *

 **Anyone have any theories on why Gaston isn't totally pleased with this turn of events? What do you all think of Dr. Travis courting Lissa?**

 **BTW, Guest, your idea for a line for Lissa. That would've been a good line, but to be honest, Lissa is a people person no matter what the circumstances and I just didn't find it fitting with her personality.**


	64. Chapter 64 We Need to Talk

**Lissa doesn't know that Gaston has granted Robert permission to court her. Is she in for a surprise! I've had the next chapter planned for a long time, but I'm trying to finish piecing it together. Hoping to get it up soon!**

* * *

"Oh, this sounds important." Gaston feigned interest. He figured he knew what she was going to do to him.

"It is." Lissa said seriously. "Can we find somewhere private?"

"Sure." Gaston nodded. "Lead the way." He was in for it. He reluctantly followed her to endure the chewing out that he knew was coming. Lissa stepped into the barn, and Gaston was right behind her. She pulled over the footstool that she used for milking the cow, and sat on it. Gaston leaned back against the corral with his arms crossed. "Are you mad at me?" Gaston asked lightly.

"Not exactly." Lissa shook her head. "But I would like to get something cleared up."

" _Okay..."_ Gaston furrowed his brows. So, he wasn't exactly in hot water. But he wasn't exactly out of it either. "Fire away." He said timidly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since the other night. I've thought a lot about what you said. Gaston, do you...do you _really_ dislike Robert that much?" Lissa asked sadly. Gaston shifted uncomfortably, and released his arms, leaning one on the corral post. He coughed and shuffled his boots in the dirt. His other hand rested on his hip.

"I...it's not that I _dislike_ him," he said defensively, "it's just..."

"You don't like him." Lissa interjected.

"Well, I...it's..." Gaston rubbed his temple, sighing heavily. "I'll confess, he's a good doctor. Better than I expected in one so young and naive..."

 _There he goes again,_ Lissa rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." Gaston said firmly. "He's just...not what I expected."

"In what? Being a doctor, or a suitor?" Lissa asked.

"Both!" Gaston told her abruptly.

"So? Does that make him a criminal in your eyes?" Lissa prodded further.

Gaston grunted loudly. If he was honest, in this case, the answer would be yes. "Lissa, you know better than to ask that question." He groaned. "Of course not, in the legal terms."

Lissa crossed her own arms over her chest. "Well, I _do_ like Robert. I think he's a decent chap."

"I know you do." Gaston sighed. "You've made that very clear."

" _Have_ you managed to dig up any dirt on him?!" Lissa blurted.

Gaston was taken aback at this question. "Did Lefou tell you that?" He asked, disgruntled.

"He didn't have to." Lissa slightly grinned. "I've grown accustomed to your methods from your occupation."

"Oh." Gaston slightly chuckled.

"Please tell me the truth!" Lissa begged. "Did you find _any_ blots on him?" Gaston stared at her. She was desperate to know, which he had not expected.

"No." He shook his head in relief. "Yes, I did check him out, making inquiries. No, I did _not_ come up with anything wrong to report about him. On the contrary."

"Gaston, I have something to ask of you." Lissa said slowly.

"I'm listening." Gaston said calmly, though her serious tone didn't set him at ease.

"Gaston, if you _do_ see something in Robert that you gut feel is harmful and dangerous, will you just come right out and tell me?" Lissa begged. Gaston gaped at her, surprised. "I'm not talking about _quirks."_ Lissa said specifically. "I'm speaking about true flaws that could seriously contaminate a relationship. Gaston, if you see anything close to that in him, will you just tell me?"

Gaston scooted closer to her. "Would you _honestly_ want me to tell you?" He asked. "I thought if I said one wrong thing about him, you'd hate me!"

" _Stop that."_ Lissa moaned. "I understand that you're only trying to protect me. I'm more grateful for that than I can say. But, when you nit-pick at Robert without a good reason, it frustrates me and I feel like I have to defend him over trivial matters. Gaston, if you have a good reason, I would truly like to know. But, if you don't...could you maybe try to not be so negative about him? Unnecessarily, that is?" Lissa looked up at him.

Gaston let out a chuckle. "Well, this is most unexpected." He smiled. "If that's really what you want, I can _try."_

"Thank you." Lissa sighed in relief. Gaston knelt in front of her and touched her arm.

"Darling, I thought that you thought he could do no wrong." He said.

"I _never_ said that!" Lissa shook her head. "If he could do no wrong, he wouldn't be in this universe! It's just that I like to focus on his _good_ points, unlike _some people."_ She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry about that." Gaston mumbled. "But seriously, Lissa. You would truly want me to inform you if I learned he was a no good loper?"

"Yes." Lissa nodded sadly. "Yes, I would."

"Darling, I don't want you to get hurt. It would kill me if I had to tell you such a thing."

"But it would hurt _much more, so much more_ if he deceived me and you didn't tell me sooner, but let me think he cared for me."

"I would never do that!" Gaston exclaimed. "If you really want me to be honest, then I will."

"Thank you, Gaston. That means a lot to me." Lissa smiled. "And there's another reason I asked you."

"What is that?"

"Knowing you'll be honest with me, well….it, it helps me trust your judgement better." Lissa said. Gaston didn't know what to say. He turned his head away to hide tears that were threatening to come.

"Ahem!" He grunted loudly. "Well, now that we've got that cleared up, I have a surprise for you!" He pulled her to her feet.

"A surprise? What is it?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Well, since you like this shri...I mean, this _doctor_ so much, I've given him permission to take you out so you can get to know each other better." Gaston said quickly.

"What? You did?" Lissa's eyes bulged. "Did you _really?!_ That can't be! I'm not sure I believe you!"

"What? You don't like it? Of course, if you want me to, I can just go back and tell him it's not such a good idea." Gaston teased, turning on his heel. Lissa quickly grabbed his coat sleeve.

" _Don't you dare!"_ She begged. Gaston let out an arrogant chuckle. "You'd really enjoy doing that, wouldn't you?" Lissa scolded.

"I'd enjoy chasing anyone away who comes to claim my favorite sister." Gaston playfully tugged on her hair.

"Gaston? I'm your _only_ sister." Lissa snickered.

"All the more reason for me to be protective." Gaston said cockily.

"Did he agree to it?" Lissa asked, quickly changing the subject. "Did he say when?" She bounced up and down. "Well? What did he say?" She looked up eagerly at him.

"He didn't." Gaston said.

"He didn't _what?"_

"He didn't say." Gaston smirked.

"He didn't say _what?"_ Lissa insisted.

Gaston sighed. "He didn't say when." He mumbled.

"Then that means...oh! Did you _really_ give him permission? Did you really give your approval, Gaston?"

"Must you always ask so many questions?" Gaston asked in exasperation.

"Yes." Lissa said casually.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, thank you!" Lissa suddenly hugged him hard and bounced on her toes to kiss his stubbled cheek. "This is...so exciting. Thank you, big brother!"

"Well, if it makes you happy..." Gaston said dryly, keeping up his tough guy façade. He was truly glad that she was so pleased with him.

"Are you joking?" Lissa retorted, laughing. "Well, excuse me." She practically danced right out of the barn. Gaston watched her go. Jesse came in.

"I hope I won't regret this." Gaston muttered to him.

* * *

As Gaston stepped back into the sunlight and towards town, he was greeted by Sarah. His heart lifted at the sight of her. How did she do it? When Gaston was with her, the world around and inside him didn't feel or look so dark and condemning. He smiled as she waited for him. "Good morning." He said.

"I just saw your sister." Sarah said coyly. "She looks exceptionally pleased this morning."

"Just so." Gaston feebly grinned.

"Is something the matter?" Sarah asked somberly.

"Life is changing too fast." Gaston shook his head, not wanting to cloud up Sarah's sunny smile.

"I can understand that." Sarah said quietly. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she only had eight weeks left in town before she must return home. She _had_ found someone to love her, but would her father ever give his consent? Surely, he would never approve of someone with Gaston's record, but what about his new character? Surely, that accounted for something!

"I'm letting my sister be courted." Gaston whispered.

"Oh! Well, isn't that a good thing? I think it's wonderful."

"Apparently, you don't know me that well." Gaston said. "In the past, I've done a lousy job of looking after Lissa and keeping her safe. I hope this isn't my biggest mistake yet!"

"You fret too much." Sarah slipped her arm into his. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Gaston grunted in delight and strode off with her.


	65. Chapter 65 The Fair

**Oh, this chapter turned out much longer than I wanted it to! I'm just glad it's finally done! I've had the ending of this one planned for quite a while.**

* * *

The day of the bizarre finally arrived! The passed week, stands had been built, the vendors from neighboring villages had been arriving to set up their displays of merchandise, and the village had been alive with all kinds of delicious smells. Apparently, the villagers were all very excited at a new adventure and looking forward to showing off their own creations to visitors outside of their poor, provincial world.

"Are you sure you want to ride all the way down to the village?" Adam asked Belle with concern. The baby was due in approximately eleven weeks, and Adam didn't want his wife and child to develop complications like they did when she was five months pregnant.

"Yes, Adam." Belle insisted. "It won't be long before I really have to take it easy. I want to be up as much as I can before that time comes. Besides, I'm looking forward to the fair."

"I hope the other townspeople can trust me now, since things have changed after the curse." Adam hung his head. He still felt guilty for how he'd treated his subjects before Agathe had turned him into a beast. Belle rested her hands on his chest.

"They will." She said softly. "Word has spread about how decent you are now. And your people here will testify to that."

"Well, shall we?" Adam offered his arm.

"Yes."

* * *

The castle was just as bustling as the town. Many of the servants would be allowed to enjoy the fair, plus some of them had items they wanted to display for purchase. Lumiere and Chapeau assisted Maurice in packing away his music boxes. Belle smiled fondly as she watched him perform the familiar task. She waddled over to the wagon and picked up the last small box, handing it to her father. "Belle! You shouldn't be lifting such things in your condition!" Maurice insisted. "My dear girl, I know you are strong. But please, you must look after yourself and my grandchild!"

"I'm sorry to worry you, Papa. But I do miss helping you with this." Belle said.

"And so do I." Maurice smiled wistfully. "But this is one time, I'd feel much better if you took it easy."

"Yes, Papa. I will." Belle nodded. Mrs. Potts, Chip, and the other servants enthusiastically emerged outside with their bundles of items to bring to the fair. Lissa came out with Jesse. She was very excited. As soon as everyone was assembled and everything packed, Adam led the royal caravan to the village.

* * *

Lissa rode on ahead as soon as the town came into view. There was an air of anticipation in the air as music could be heard playing, colorful flags and maypoles could be seen waving above the house roofs, and an assortment of scrumptious baked goods and sweets fragrances filled the air. As soon as they reached the village walls, Jesse took off to explore. Lissa dismounted and hurried to find Dr. Travis. She was anxious to know if he would be around today. She really wanted to hang out with him if they could.

The village was hardly recognizable, with brightly colored tents, performers yelling out to attract enthralled onlookers, and tons of people Lissa had never seen before. She was grateful that it was pleasantly warm rather than stifling hot today. Children played tag and dragged their parents to look at and purchase new toys for them that they didn't see everyday. Pere Robert had brought his desk outside onto the library landing outside and set up a sturdy army of books for people to look at that might attract them inside. It looked so similar to the meager collection he used to have that Belle had enjoyed so much.

Lissa went back to meet the royal carriage and to help Belle if she needed anything. "How do you feel?" She asked her friend. "The smells aren't disagreeing with you are they?"

"No." Belle shook her head, smiling. "If anything, they're making my tummy rumble." She patted her very round stomach.

"And why not? You're eating for two now!" Lissa chuckled. "Is there anything particular you would like?"

" _Lissa,"_ Belle scolded playfully, "You're beginning to sound like Adam! I know I'm slower right now than usual, but I'm not _that_ helpless! You go on and have some fun. I can get my own treats. Go on. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Lissa persisted.

"Yes, Lissa. Now go." Belle insisted. As soon as Lissa skipped away, Adam was right at Belle's side. "I'm fine!" Belle told him as he opened his mouth.

"Just making sure." Adam rolled his eyes. Right then, little Melissa appeared. "Why, hello, Melissa." Adam smiled. "You look very festive today."

"Oh, Merci, Your Highness." Melissa curtsied. "I have a present for both of you. Well, it's really for the baby."

"Oh?" Belle cocked her head. She opened the brown paper package. There was a rainbow colored infant sized sweater, and a soft, knitted blanket to match. "Oh, Melissa! It's beautiful!"

"Did you make it?" Adam asked.

"Yes! My momma helped a little, but I did most of it. Do you like it?" Melissa beamed.

"I love it!" Belle hugged her student. "It's wonderful!"

* * *

Lissa was searching for Robert and accidentally bumped into someone's large, bulky frame. "Ohff! Sorry!" Lissa cringed.

"Like I said, you've been having too many accidents." Gaston teased. "That's not the most polite way to greet someone."

"Humph." Lissa grunted.

"Did you come all by yourself?"

"Of course not! Maurice is going to set up his music boxes for people to see." Lissa answered.

"I'm guessing you're indirectly volunteering me to help him?" Gaston arched his eyebrows suspiciously.

"No!" Lissa blurted out defensively.

"That's all right. I'll see if he needs a hand." Gaston said. "You know? I had the darnedest dream last night!" He grinned devilishly.

" _What_ was it?" Lissa asked with dread. "I have a feeling it will be better if I don't learn the details."

"Nothing crude, little sister. I'm not _that_ conceited... _anymore."_ Gaston said sheepishly. "I dreamed about the headmaster."

"Uh oh!" Lissa bit her lip. "Did you antagonize him or did he come at you first?"

Gaston rumbled an evil chuckle. " _Jesse_ grew legs like a man and stole his hat. Then he got his own four legs back and chased that old buzzard up a tree! You should have seen it! He was petrified of Jesse. It was hilarious! The grouchy old bird, frantically clawing away at the tree bark, hanging on for dear life. And Jesse, encircling him, barking up a storm, and not leaving the tree. He begged and begged me to call the dog off, but I wasn't about to let that happen!"

Lissa could not helped herself and clapped her hands together as she burst out laughing. "Oh, you find that funny, do you?" Gaston smirked.

"I...I would've liked to have seen that." Lissa giggled.

"That's my smart girl." Gaston nodded in approval. "Since he was in a pickle, I decided to take advantage of the opportunity."

"Ohh, dear." Lissa grinned.

"He pleaded with me to call Jesse off, before he 'chewed him to bits'. _As if!_ He said he would do anything, anything if only I would help him out. _Soo..._ I promised to calm Jess, if _he_ said he was a knot-head to call me worthless and pig-headed. He gulped hard, but he said it. I told him to say that I was brilliant, and to admit that I'd made a name for myself. He begrudgingly said so. I told him to say that I was fine specimen."

"Oh, you didn't." Lissa snorted.

"What do you think? I did so! I think that one hit him the hardest. He looked as if he was eating sour green apples. He very slowly said it. Then he pleaded for me to call Jesse off."

"Did you?"

"Of course not!" Gaston replied, as if it was supposed to be obvious. "I left him treed up there all night, with Jesse patrolling around the old oak."

"You _are bad!"_ Lissa laughed, punching his arm.

" _Well,_ no one has ever accused me of being Mother's little angel." Gaston shrugged smugly. "It was quite a pleasant dream, really." He cocked his head. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later." She shook her head and hopped away.

Gaston made his way over to Maurice, who was unloading his crates of music boxes. "Bonjour, Maurice! Hello, boys." Gaston greeted his old castle coworkers.

"Oh, good morning, Gaston." Maurice smiled. "Lovely day for a bizarre, isn't it?"

"It is." Gaston agreed. "Looks as if you can use an extra pair of hands. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, lad. Merci. I would be most grateful." Maurice sighed. Gaston carefully removed the other boxes and easily helped set up a vendor stand for Maurice. Gaston didn't know that Sarah was watching from a distance. Her cheeks glowed with admiration as she observed her boyfriend's generous act of service. "Thank you, Gaston." Maurice smiled. "That went much quicker, with your help."

"No problem, Maurice." Gaston said contentedly. "I am here to serve and protect, you know. You need anything else, just holler, all right?"

"I'll do that." Maurice nodded as Gaston stomped off. Just then, a family with four small children walked up to his intricate exhibits.

"Oh, Momma! Just look at this music box. Oh, it's so pretty!" The little girl gushed.

* * *

Gaston snuck up behind Adam and snatched his hat away. Adam didn't really notice as he strolled along the exhibits with Belle, once he made sure his servants and friends had their businesses in order. They stopped to browse through the silken scarves when Belle noticed his hat was missing. Adam felt his hair and whipped his head around in confusion. "I can't understand it." He said, perplexed.

"Might this be what you're looking for?" Gaston asked as he held out the hat.

"Gaston!" Belle exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you." Adam grunted. "Where did you find it?"

"Around." Gaston shrugged. "How are you both?"

"Very well, thank you." Adam said.

"That's good to hear. You look fine, Belle." Gaston remarked.

"Oh, thank you." Belle said shyly.

"How's the baby doing?"

" _Busy!"_ Belle blurted out. "I have a feeling our little prince or princess is going to have an independent spirit."

"Angelina says the birth could be soon. Maybe even before autumn descends on us!" Adam announced.

"I hope so!" Belle groaned with a smile.

"That's wonderful." Gaston smiled. "You take good care of her now." He warned Adam.

"No worries there." Belle smiled, gripping Adam's wrist.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot today. Excuse me." Gaston tipped his hat. Just then, Sarah came up to greet them.

"Hello, Sarah." Belle said.

"Hello. How's the pregnancy going?" Sarah asked.

"Too long." Belle joked humorlessly, stroking her enlarged middle.

"I'm sure you will be fine." Sarah assured her.

"How are Marguerite and her children?"

"Oh, they are working out beautifully." Sarah explained. "They've been living in a small flat in Paris, close to my family's home. During the day, Marguerite works at our house, and the children do chores. At night, they're free to go home and spend time together as a family. Anna loves having them around, and Mother is very pleased with Marguerite's work."

"How splendid." Belle said approvingly.

"Just think: if Melissa hadn't gone missing that night, we might never have known about the mother and her children." Adam stated.

"Just so." Sarah agreed. "I, uh...I have something to tell you both."

"What is it?"

"I must leave very soon." Sarah hung her head.

"Leave?" Belle sputtered.

"I'm afraid so. I only have five weeks left to be here, and then I am to return home to Paris. That's what my father agreed to."

"Oh. We will miss you." Belle murmured. "Does Gaston know?"

"No! I...I can't tell him. Not yet." Sarah said sadly.

"Will you come back to visit?"

"I do not know at this time. It's not that I don't want to, but it is not my decision to make." Sarah said dismally.

"I see." Adam sighed. "Well, it's a fine day. Too fine to be feeling down. You should go and enjoy yourself while the day is still young."

"You're right." Sarah curtsied than ran to find Gaston.

Belle gave a little gasp. Adam stared at her with concern. "It's nothing." Belle assured him. "Just the baby's kicking."

"Doesn't want to miss a thing." Adam said softly.

* * *

"Looking for something?" Lefou spoke as he came up behind Lissa.

"Oh, hello, Lefou." Lissa said without looking at him. "Yes, I am. But I don't see him."

"Here I am!" Dr. Travis announced. Lissa briskly turned on her heel and saw Robert standing there with Lefou who was laughing. "Unless, of course, it's Jesse you were searching for."

"Well, him too." Lissa chuckled. "I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Well, I'd better get back." Lefou said with a knowing grin, stepping back. "You two have a splendid time." Lissa furrowed her eyebrows at him.

Lissa and Robert both stood there silently awkward for a few moments, not sure who should speak first. "Uhm...would you like to see Monsieur Maurice's music boxes?" Lissa finally offered.

"He makes music boxes?" Robert asked.

"Oh, yes. He makes only the best. Have you ever seen his work?"

"Nope."

"Well, come. I'll show you. And he's an exquisite painter too." Lissa said fondly, tugging on Robert's hand. She was proud to show off her adoptive father, and especially to someone she liked as much she liked Robert.

* * *

Sarah tiptoed up behind Gaston and gently tugged on the back of his pony tail. Raising his head, he slowly glanced back to see who it was. "Aah. You just had to see me, didn't you?" He said flirtatiously.

"Yes, I did!" Sarah smirked triumphantly. "Ready to look around?"

"Sure. It will be an excellent vantage point for spotting pick pockets too." Gaston agreed.

"That's true." Sarah mentioned. "By the way, do you always wear only red and brown?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Gaston frowned.

"No. But I'm very interested to see how you would look in dark blue." Sarah remarked. Gaston gulped at that idea! He hoped she wouldn't drag him around to try new clothes on. He liked his clothes. They were his signature look. They'd served him well all this time, why should he change now?

* * *

Chip found Jesse gobbling up the last of a cheese croissant he'd stolen. "Jesse! Look what I got." Chip said excitedly, showing the big black dog a bouquet of flowers. "I bought them with my own money. Can you help me find Melissa, boy? Please?"

Clothilde was pulling Cogsworth along to view all the fabric goods, appliques, scarves, dresses, wigs, hats, caps, jewelry, everything. It had been so long since she'd had a chance like this and she wasn't going to miss it. Cogsworth, however, would much rather look at the clocks and timepieces.

"Melissa! I mean, Mademoiselle." Chip corrected himself when he caught up with Melissa. She smiled shyly but didn't say anything. "Have you won any prizes yet?"

"Mph. Not yet." Melissa shook her head.

"How about I win one for you?"

"You would do that?"

"Sure!" Chip nodded eagerly. "Here." He handed her the flowers.

"Oh, Merci." Melissa nodded gratefully. "They're lovely. I was going to look at the dolls."

"Why look at a doll to buy when I could win you one?" Chip interjected.

"Because, I like their frocks." Melissa answered.

"You come with me first! This will be more fun." Chip grabbed her hand. Melissa sighed in annoyance and tagged along after him, as did Jesse.

* * *

"You look very distinguished." Sarah said approvingly as she watched Gaston. He frowned most uncomfortably at his reflection in the mirror. The navy blue jacket looked very good on him with his slick dark hair.

"Thank you." He mumbled. "But personally, I find it rather confining." Sarah helped him pull off the jacket. "I feel as if I'm wearing another man's character. I much prefer my familiar scarlet. It knows me, and I know it personally. We're old friends, and I don't think I can part with it."

"Well, no one said you had to. It was only an experiment." Sarah sighed.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?" Lefou appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it, Lefou?" Gaston barked, quickly hanging the jacket back up on the coat rack for display.

"Someone is putting their hands into other people's money!" Lefou chided.

"Pick pockets!" Gaston held his up. "See? I told you. Excuse me. I'll be right back." He told Sarah.

"Blue doesn't look half bad on you." Lefou teased him.

" _Not a word of this to anyone!"_ Gaston warned him.

* * *

As the lovely day progressed, more and more visitors from other villages came. The people of Villeneuve met new townsfolk, and also purchased trinkets and luxuries they'd ordinarily pass up. Most of Maurice's music boxes had sold before noon time-with the exception of two that he gave away, one to a father for his very ill little girl and another to a young man looking to buy a lovely gift for his fiance-. Adam and Belle were getting to know their distant subjects, who thought they made a wonderful royal couple. Belle had to periodically sit down and take a rest, as carrying un unborn eight-month-old baby inside one's body all day could be wearing.

So far, Gaston had only snuffed out a few pick pockets-thanks to Lefou's observation while engaging in conversation with strangers-, two who had been young boys without money but had quickly returned the money as they were quite intimidated by the tall, gruff army captain!

Sarah showed her cousins some of the silken shawls like she'd seen in Paris and they gladly got one for each of themselves, proud to look like a lady in Paris. Sarah carried around the little blue fan Gaston had bought her months ago.

* * *

"That one reminds me of my mother's." Lissa mused as she and Robert looked at quilts.

"Your mother made one?" He asked.

"Yes. We keep it on the sofa in the parlor. It's like keeping a part of her still alive with us." Lissa sighed. She walked away from the stand. Robert followed her.

"Do you miss her a lot?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Especially right now, what with all the changes in our lives."

"I don't remember much about my mother or father." Robert shook his head. "They were decent people according to my uncle. I'm grateful for that."

"By the way, how is your uncle?"

"Oh, he's fine." Robert snickered. "I got a letter from him a few days ago. He's griping about the servants, as usual. Saying I need to come home so I can prescribe better city medicine for the pain in his foot, and he is bored stiff of the lectures he attends. Oh, he is quite normal."

"Has he no hobbies?" Lissa giggled.

"Oh, yes. Complaining!" Robert laughed. "He has plenty of money, but says that now that I'm making my way in the world and don't need it for my education, he has no idea what to spend it on."

"Why doesn't he give to charity? That would be a good cause and probably make him feel useful."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Robert threw his head back. "You don't know my uncle."

"Our mother was very generous, always willing to lend a hand or help out someone in need. Gaston is like that too, _now. When_ he chooses to be."

"Dr. Tanner told me that your mother died from influenza. I'm sorry." Robert said.

"Yes, she did. I was sixteen, and Gaston was off in the war, fighting to keep us safe. He didn't even get to say goodbye to her! And I was so lonely without him. I was so relieved when the war ended and he was able to come back home."

"I'm sure you were. It must have been terrible for both of you."

"It was. But at least we had each other, and we did have time with our parents. You can barely remember yours!"

"Yes." Robert hung his head. "Look at this." He reached into his black vest and pulled out a golden watch chain.

"It's nice." Lissa stated.

"It's more than nice. It was my father's."

"Ohh!"

"It was his prized material possession. He willed it to me when he died. And when I turned seven, my uncle gave it to me." Robert explained.

"How sweet. It's beautiful. Would you like to see something?" Lissa asked.

"Sure." Robert nodded. Lissa reached into her underskirt and pulled out a small tin box. She opened the lid. Inside was a cowrie shell and small miniature portrait. "What are those?" Robert asked.

"This is a shell my father gave me on my tenth birthday." Lissa held up the white, smooth stone. "He bought while he was traveling. Our father was a stern man, and difficult to please. But he did care about us. This was one of the few sentimental things he gave me."

"I have noticed you don't talk very much about him." Robert stated.

"Well, memories of him aren't as pleasant as that of our mother." Lissa shrugged. "Would you like to see her?" She held up the small little picture that Maurice had painted years ago. It was faded and worn from being gazed on so often, but it was a sure indication of the woman's family's adoration for her.

Robert gazed closely at Alice. His cheeks warmed in admiration. He could tell just by looking at her that she'd been honorable and respected. "She's beautiful." He mused.

"Yes, she was." Lissa agreed heartily.

"And so are you." Robert faced her. Lissa gaped, blushing deep red. She was unsure of what to say. She nervously ran her hand through her own caramel hair.

"Oh, she's much prettier than I am." She said sheepishly, not meeting his gaze.

"I mean it. You're every bit as fair as she was." Robert insisted.

"Well, thank you. But I'm afraid Gaston's the one who inherited her raven hair."

"So? I'm not talking about him! But you have her eyes." Robert pointed out. Lissa fidgeted. She was very touched by the kind statement, but she wasn't sure how to properly respond to it.

* * *

Nearly all the people joined in a circle of dancing as lively music played in the town square. As soon as their favorite tune filled the air, Lumiere pulled Plumette to the middle of the square, and the two of them began jumping and twirling. Their enthusiasm was contagious as soon many other villagers participated. Sarah eagerly tugged on Gaston's arm, puling him to the circle. They jigged and swooned and twirled, Sarah smiling in delight as she danced endlessly holding onto his hand. How he loved watching her long hair and skirt flounce perfectly around her in a haze of happiness.

Gaston noticed Robert dancing with Lissa, with his palm on the small of her back! They were holding hands! Gaston was still not used to seeing this kind of thing happen to his sister, and his protective instinct kicked in. As another jog proceeded, Gaston hopped himself and Sarah along, and with his back to the smaller couple, he gave Robert a good bop on the hips. Robert stumbled forward, but Lissa held him up from falling completely to the ground. Robert looked very embarrassed, but Lissa giggled and jerked him back into the festivities. Sarah narrowed her eyes up at Gaston. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, _you!"_ Sarah shook her head. "You are incorrigible."

* * *

Gaston and Sarah made their way over to a shooting gallery with targets. Lefou was at their side. The blacksmith was calling out the shots and decided to have a little fun. He barked out to have men compete against Gaston, the greatest marksman in Villeneuve, and even put his hat on the table for people to place bets down. Many of the men who hadn't warmed up to Gaston very much after his imprisonment saw this as another chance to better themselves and agreed. They had their turns and then let Gaston shoot. He easily marked every target perfectly. The other men growled, disgraced.

Gaston grinned at Sarah, then handed her the pistol. The men howled and sneered at her, but she just ignored them. She aimed and fired, hitting the bulls-eyes. The men's jaws dropped. Gaston picked up the winnings and gave them to his lady.

Just then, Cogsworth dragged Clothilde over there. "Dear, come along." She scolded, aggravated.

"Darling, I haven't had a chance like this since I served in the military!" Cogsworth yelled, so everyone could hear him. "Let me show you what heroic shot your fine husband is. Let me in there! I'll show you youngsters how real men shoot!"

"You do, and you can spend the rest of the day alone." Clothilde threatened, with her hands on her hips.

"Fine with me. It's better than you fussing in my ear over everything." Cogsworth retorted back, much too loudly.

"Why, you old..." Clothilde spat. Cogsworth, happy as a kid in a candy shop, snatched the pistol and shot every target spot on. The crowd cheered. All, but...his wife.

"Set me up with another round!" Cogsworth commanded.

"Oh, no you don't!" Clothilde vented, tossing the gun aside and grabbing him by the arm like an angered mother dragging her misbehaving child home. "You're coming with me, you foolish old coot!"

"No! Someone, please get this old crone's claws off me!" Cogsworth wailed. "Turn back into a clock! Turn back into a clock!"

"Shut up. You sound like a bellowing old sick cow." Clothilde hissed as she tugged him along.

Sarah was covering her face, to hide her laughter. "Poor man!" She whispered to Gaston.

"Yes. We all sympathize with him from the bottom of our hearts!" Gaston sighed dramatically.

" _We?"_ Sarah eyed him curiously. "How can you if you're not married?" Gaston's face became blank.

" _Well,_ that is... _if_ I was, I...I would hope my future wife and I would get along better than that!" Gaston gulped.

" _Much_ better!" Sarah agreed.

Just as Gaston and Sarah left, Lissa hurried over to the gallery with Robert. Lefou caught up to them. "What are you doing over here?" Robert creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'd like to try my hand at it." Lissa grinned at him.

"You? But do you even know how?" Robert sputtered. Lissa laughed. Lefou nodded knowingly and handed her the pistol after she put her money down. She aimed and fired at least two of the marks before missing. Robert was dumbfounded. _"Well!_ Now that was something!" He finally said. "But, how did you..."

"Gaston taught me how." Lissa said triumphantly.

"Whoo!" Robert whistled. "Remind me to _never_ cross lines with _you!"_

"If you don't act like my brother used to, you should be safe." Lissa reassured him. "Would you like to try, Lefou?"

"Sure." Lefou said, taking the firearm.

"Lefou, be sure not to shoot the..." Lissa started to warn him. But it was too late. Lefou had instantly pulled the trigger, and the blank bullet ricocheted through the wired beam that was holding the entire shebang up. Down went all the targets! Lissa cringed. The crowd was stunned. Lefou quickly disappeared into the group of mingled people before the blacksmith began shouting threats at him. Robert looked away, trying not to laugh. He and Lissa shuffled toward another activity.

" _Does this kind of thing happen very often?"_ He whispered.

" _Not often enough."_ Lissa snickered back.

"I wouldn't want to be him!" Robert exclaimed. Lissa only chuckled.

* * *

It was settling into evening and the whole town was having a delightful time. Robert hurried over to Lissa. "Lissa?" He panted.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"I...I have to go. One of the castle servants rode out and just told me that old Joe has badly mangled his leg and needs help. I'm afraid I have to go help him." Robert explained.

"That's awful." Lissa moaned. "Let's hope you can help him get better."

"Yeah. At his age, a broken bone can be very dangerous. I'm sorry I have to leave."

"It's all right. He needs you." Lissa shook her head. "But will you be back in time for the fireworks?"

"Can't promise that, but I'll try! Even if I don't, I'll be able to see them from a distance."

"That's true." Lissa nodded. "Thank you for the scarf." Robert gave her hand a squeeze, then mounted his horse and departed.

Sarah was trying to relish in every moment she got to spend with Gaston tonight. She dreaded telling him that she didn't have much longer to be with him, and possibly be out of his life forever! Every time that reality pressed in on her mind, it brought a lump to her throat.

Adam and Belle decided to see if Maurice had sold all of his music boxes when they gaped in horror at what they saw! Maurice's items had been scattered on the ground, a few of them broken, his stand dilapidated, and he was nowhere in sight. With such an enormous crowd in the village, it must have been an easy job! "Papa!" Belle shouted and hurried over to his stand as fast as she could, with Adam at her side.

"Maurice! Where are you?" Adam bellowed.

"Oh, Adam! Where is he?" Belle was panicking.

"Now, now." Adam patted her hand, trying to calm his alarmed wife. "He's around here somewhere. Lefou! Lumiere!" The two men came at his bidding. "Have either of you seen Maurice?"

"Last I saw him, he was heading toward the church." Lumiere answered.

"Is something wrong?" Lefou asked.

"Look." Belle pointed to the mess.

"Oh my gosh!" Lefou gasped. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Adam shook his head. Just then, Jesse came up to them barking. "What is it, boy?" Jesse led them to a corner behind the church. There, they found Maurice struggling to get up. "Maurice!" Adam exclaimed. He, Lumiere, and Lefou quickly pulled the old man to his feet.

"Oh, Papa! Are you all right?" Belle cried.

"Ugh...I...I think so." Maurice grunted, rubbing his head.

"Come on. Let's get him away from here." Adam commanded, and they pulled him to the church steps, helping him sit. Belle was right beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a little roughed up, I think." Maurice groaned. He grimaced.

"Oh, Papa. You have a bump on your head." Belle moaned. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I don't quite know." Maurice blinked. Right at that moment, Gaston noticed the worried looking little party and sprang over to them.

"Adam! What's going on?" He asked with concern.

"Someone assaulted Maurice and sabotaged his stand!" Adam said vehemently. Gaston's eyes widened.

"He's hurt!" Belle wailed. Gaston's shoulders stiffened with anger. Who in their right mind would want to hurt dear old, harmless Maurice?

"Maurice, my friend! Can you tell us what happened?" He asked urgently.

"All I know is someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me behind the buildings." Maurice groaned from his headache. "I couldn't see them clearly, but there were at least a few of them. They scorned at me, and shoved me up against the wall. That's how I got this awful goose-egg on my skull." Maurice winced.

"He needs help." Lumiere said.

"Right." Adam agreed.

"Lefou, can you..." Gaston titled his head.

"Sure, I'll look after him." Lefou nodded. "Come, Maurice. Let me take you to the tavern. You'll be safe there where I can keep an eye on you. I'll get you some ice too."

"Thank you, my friend." Maurice tried to smile. Adam and Gaston both pulled him to his feet and Gaston followed protectively as Lefou took him to the tavern.

"Is there anything else I can do, Master?" Lumiere asked.

"Find Dr. Tanner and tell him to check Maurice at the tavern. He may have a concussion." Adam said. He looked down at Belle who appeared shaken. Adam grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "It'll be all right, Belle." Adam said soothingly, gripping her arms. "Your father is safe."

Belle was crying. "Who would do such a thing? Papa never harmed a soul in his life! Adam, he might have been killed!" Belle wailed.

"But he wasn't." Adam reminded her, kissing her head. "Why don't you go sit with him? That way you can be close to him."

"Thank you, Adam." Belle smiled.

* * *

"Honestly, lads, there's no need for all this fuss." Maurice painfully chuckled, sitting comfortably in Gaston's chair at the tavern.

"You just let the doctor examine you." Gaston said firmly. He was startled that someone had attacked his good friend, but he was grateful Maurice wasn't hurt worse. Still, his face burned and he wanted to meet those punks face to face and give them what for. "They'll pay for this." He seethed.

"Can you describe them, Maurice?" Lefou asked, sitting next to him. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Describe them? Sure." He said dryly. "A gang, it was dark, they were disrespectful, and rough. Need I say any more?"

"And with the constant rush of visitors, it would be difficult to pinpoint them in the dark." Lefou agreed.

"How is he, Doctor?" Gaston asked with concern.

"He'll be all right." Dr. Tanner smiled. "A nasty bump and a whopper of a headache, but if he takes it easy the rest of tonight, he should be feeling much better by morning."

"Thank you, Doctor." Maurice sighed.

"Don't mention it." Dr. Tanner patted his arm. "Just don't strain yourself tonight." He picked up his bag and left.

"He's right, Maurice." Gaston said sternly. "You should stay here until the fair's over."

"Yeah. You'll be fine. We'll look after you." Lefou smiled. "Let me get you some more ice."

"I give you my word, Maurice. If we find the ruffians who did this to you, I will personally make sure that they regret it!" Gaston looked down at him. Maurice glanced up at him questioningly.

* * *

Lissa decided to head back home really quickly to freshen herself up for the fireworks. Her hair was out of sorts and she wanted it to be neat for the grand finale. Jesse had accompanied her. She was just stepping back into her own lawn after fixing herself up when she stopped where she was. It was a bit dark, but from the candles in the outside lanterns, she could see three intimidating figures standing in her lawn, waiting for her! Three men! Lissa froze. Who were they? They didn't look familiar. One was tall and large, and very rotund. He was smoking a pipe. The next one was about Gaston's age, tall and lean but robust. And the third was Lissa's age, and not very strongly built.

"Uhm...can I help you, gentlemen?" Lissa squeaked. Jesse was right at her side and he growled in the back of his throat. This only confirmed her fear that these fellows were bad news, but she was grateful to have her loyal dog with her!

"Are you always this friendly to strangers?" The youngest man asked. His voice sounded too eager. Lissa's face grew hot and she cleared her throat. Jesse's hackles were standing on end and he lowered his ears, but in the dark, the men didn't seem to notice him. Lissa did not answer the man.

"Lovely fair, ain't it?" The biggest man spoke between clamped teeth on the pipe.

"Mph." Lissa gulped. "Look, if you have business with my brother, Captain Gaston, I'm afraid you're looking in the wrong place. He's not here. He's in town."

"That's okay. He's not the one we want." The middle one said casually. _"Not yet!"_ He hissed under his breath.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Lissa worried. For once in her life, she would be grateful to see Tom, Dick, or Stanley patrolling her street right about now! "Well, if you gentlemen would please excuse me..." She started to walk forward. But the three encircled and blocked her. "Please let me through!" She begged. She was scared.

"Leaving so soon?" The large man pouted. "The party hasn't started yet!"

"I'm afraid I must decline!" Lissa declared. Jesse was loudly growling now.

"Aww, come now." The middle man grabbed her wrist. His grip was not as strong as Gaston's, but it was enough that she had to struggle to try and free herself.

"Get your hand off me! Please..." Lissa shivered. The man only pulled her closer so that she was nose to nose with him. She whimpered frightfully.

"Not so fast, my little pretty." The man sneered at her in a seductive voice, whispering. _"The fun's just beginning. You and I are going to get better acquainted."_ Jesse snarled viciously and nipped the guy's shin. The man yelped and jumped back, releasing his grip on Lissa's wrist. She sprang back and ran for the gate.

"Help!" She called out.

"HEY!" Adam bellowed as he and Belle appeared on their way to the tavern. Adam ran up to the fence and stepped in the midst of the thugs while Lissa frightfully hurried over to Belle who gripped her firmly.

"Lissa, what's going on?" Belle asked in alarm.

"They wouldn't let me out of my own yard!" Lissa cried.

"What's this all about?" Adam demanded sternly. Jesse was curling his lip at the men. The largest and the smallest had both backed away in fear when they'd seen the big dog attack their partner. "Answer me!" Adam insisted.

"We...we were just having a little fun, that's all." The youngest man cowered.

"She's a pretty little lady. We were just trying to be friendly. Honest." The largest man shrugged nonchalantly. "We weren't gonna hurt her." Adam looked back at Lissa and Belle. Lissa looked very upset and frightened. Adam glowered and turn his fierce gaze back on the trio of cowards.

"Apparently, someone has a difference of opinion." Adam stated in disgust, eying the man Jesse had bitten. Jesse would never have attacked with a good reason. "I believe this young lady finds your _friendly_ company repulsive! And personally, so do I. I am the prince in these parts, and your kind will not be tolerated in _my_ village.

'Now, unless you want me to send for the constables, I strongly urge you to leave this place. Now!'" Adam commanded. "And stay away from her. As a matter of fact, you don't go near _any_ ladies around here!" The bums muttered and walked away, the injured one hobbling along. Belle didn't let go of her friend until they were out of sight.

" _Thank you,_ Adam." Lissa breathed in relief.

"You're welcome." He said firmly, looking at her. "It's my responsibility. Did they hurt you?"

"No. But they sure did scare me!" Lissa exclaimed. "Thank God you two came along when you did!"

"Why don't you hang around with us?" Belle suggested. "I'd feel much better knowing you had someone nearby."

"I would really like that, thank you."

"And no going out of sight unescorted!" Adam added. He was a true gentleman.

"I'm so glad Jesse was here!" Lissa whimpered, still shivering.

"Amen to that." Belle nodded. "Gaston trained him well."

"Good work, fellow." Adam praised Jesse, patting his head. Jesse happily panted. "Why don't you both go to the tavern? Belle, I know you're worried about Maurice and you need to take a load off your feet. And, Lissa? You'll be safer in a group than on your own. You girls go ahead, but stay in the crowd. I'll be right back. Go with them, boy, and watch them closely!" Adam told Jesse who barked in return.

"Belle? Is Maurice all right? Did something happen?" Lissa asked with worry.

* * *

Adam found Gaston at the weaponry display. "Gaston!" He called.

"Adam." Gaston smiled at his friend. "You and Belle enjoying yourselves?"

"I need to talk to you." Adam said seriously, the authority in his voice leaving no place for argument.

"Sure." Gaston nodded.

"Alone?"

"Of course." Gaston turned to Sarah. "Sorry, my dear. This sounds important."

"Of course." Sarah said and Gaston followed Adam to a quiet corner.

"What's up? You look upset."

"I think we've got some _real_ trouble on our hands." Adam said flatly. Gaston was all ears now.

* * *

The rest of the festivities went on uneventful. The whole affair was finally celebrated with fireworks, much to everybody's enjoyment. Then the crowds began to dissipate and closing up shop with their displays. They were all tired but filled with delight.

The royal caravan was packing up and Maurice was looking forward to getting home to the castle and going to bed. Lissa was going to stay with Gaston and hurried toward home with Jesse. The dog stayed close to her, faithfully on alert for any trouble. As Lissa remembered the men who had harassed her earlier, she shuddered. Tom, Dick, and Stanley had bullied her in the past, but they had _never_ treated her the way those men had gone after her! It was frightening to think of what would have happened, had Jesse not been there! She prayed that they weren't still around!

"They're probably gone by now." Lissa told herself. "Probably lying drunk out on the road. I hope!"

"Aww. Now that's not a very sweet thing to say by a pretty lass like you."

Lissa froze. Oh no! Instead of looking back, she walked more briskly but then two of them blocked her way.

"What's your rush, sweet cheeks?" The bigger one asked.

"God, protect me!" She gasped. "Leave me alone!" She cried. Jesse barked ferociously. Whipping around swiftly, Lissa kicked one of them in the shin with her heel, and then she kicked the bigger one right in the stomach, just like she'd seen Gaston do before, making the man double over. Jesse bit down on the younger man's arm. Lissa turned the other way and ran as fast as she could but they were following her. Heart pounding, Lissa turned the corner and bumped into someone who grabbed her arms.

"Whoa, there! Hey..."

"No! Let go of me!" Lissa screamed and tried to fight him off. In the shadows, she couldn't see who it was.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Lissa, it's me, Lefou."

"Oh, Lefou!" Lissa gasped, clinging to him. "We have to get away from here. They're coming..."

"Whatcha running from, honey sugar?" One of the thugs asked.

"Come on!" Lefou quickly pulled her away. They turned a couple of ways, with Jesse at their heels, but then they had hit a dead end. They were blocked. The gang, angered at the turn of events, surrounded them. _"Stay behind me!"_ Lefou whispered to her. Jesse was all bristle, ready to attack again. Lissa whimpered fearfully behind Lefou. She had told him at the tavern earlier about what these men had done and it angered Lefou. However, she tightly gripped his arm to protect him "Don't you blokes have any respect? Is this the proper way to treat a lady?" Lefou growled, making sure Lissa remained behind him.

"Whatcha getting so worked up about, Shorty?" The large man jeered. The middle one, whose ankle Jesse had bitten before, didn't say a word. He only narrowed his hideous eyes on his prey.

"Leave her alone!" Lefou timidly protested. Then, with a leap like a lion, a tall figure dropped down from one of the roofs above their heads and stood firm in front of Lefou and Lissa!

"Something I can do for you?" Gaston appeared from out of nowhere, staring down the mugs with fire in his veins. Jesse barked.

"No need to get all freaked out, pal." The middle one with the injured ankle said calmly, stepping forward. Too calmly.

"An-Andre? Maybe we should just beat it!" The youngest and smallest of them pleaded. He was clearly intimidated by Gaston's stealth appearance and size!

"Quit your whining, Phineas." _Andre_ sneered. He gazed hungrily at Lissa, like a wolf cornering a rabbit. His creepy countenance was not lost on Gaston! "We're not quite finished here yet." Andre winked at Lissa. She cringed, feeling sick to her stomach.

"You were finished from the moment you touched her!" Gaston growled vehemently. "Stay away! You've got one more chance. Turn your ugly tails between your legs and flee now, before I put you in shackles!" He did not at all appreciate these cowards going after his sister, like a pack of wolves.

Andre pffted. "You want to play rough, do you? Very well then." He dove for the two figures huddling back at the wall. But Gaston was faster and pounced on him like a provoked panther. Lissa screeched and Lefou tried to push her away to safety.

The younger man only stood there and watched in horror. The large man slugged Lefou across the face, making him stumble and then he grabbed Lissa by the arm before she could resist him. Jesse stood close to Andre's face, snarling, ready to attack while Gaston rammed the guy who'd grabbed his sister into the wall by the scruff of his neck. He punched him in the face then picked Lissa up by her shoulders. He roughly shoved Lissa back into Lefou. "Get her out of here!" Gaston commanded.

None of them noticed Andre slip his hand into his coat and pull out a pistol. Except Jesse. But he was too late. Andre pulled the trigger and an ear-piercing blast echoed in the small square.

Gaston flinched sharply. "Aaargghh!" He yelped loudly and dropped to the ground.

"NO! Gaston!" Lissa screamed and ran to her brother. Lefou also hurried to him. The gunshot had roused the crowd nearby. The thugs began to flee. Jesse pursued them for hurting his master. But as they scurried, who should be standing right in their way but Adam! The constables were with him. The gang ran for it the other way, but no matter where they turned, there were the men of the village pointing at them with firearms, pitchforks, axes, and iron bars.

"Take this riffraff and lock them up!" Adam ordered.

"Gaston, can you hear me, pal?" Lefou asked frightfully, pressing his scarf on the wound to stop the blood. Gaston was in intense pain. He winced hard, holding onto his burning, bleeding shoulder as Lissa cradled his head in her lap. She tightly squeezed his hand.

"Somebody, get help! My brother's hurt!" Lissa yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Gaston's shot!" Lefou shouted.

"Someone fetch Dr. Tanner, on the double!" Adam commanded. He and Belle rushed to Gaston's side, with Sarah. "Gaston? It's Adam. Try to hang in there, we're getting help." He said encouragingly. Gaston nodded, moaning. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't help shaking.

"You'll be all right, Gaston. We'll help you." Belle said kindly.

"You just breathe." Sarah told him soothingly. Gaston painfully looked up into her soft blue eyes. He tried to smile, but it hurt too much. "Stay with us, okay?" Sarah bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Don't you dare go anywhere!" She clenched his trembling large hand between both her smaller ones. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Stay awake, Gaston! Please, you have to stay awake!" Lissa told him.

"We're here, buddy." Lefou told him. But his voice sounded so far away. Several of the men arrived with a stretcher.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**


	66. Chapter 66 Don't Shoot the Sheriff!

The men rushed Gaston to Dr. Tanner's office. They brought him into the examination room and with group effort, they heaved his robust form onto the table. Lefou was right there with him, and so was Adam. Dr. Tanner removed Gaston's bloody shirt and carefully examined the wound. Then he began cleansing it once the bleeding stopped. Gaston howled pitifully as the alcohol was poured onto his left shoulder. He wished the unconsciousness would just take over, so he wouldn't have to feel the after effects of being shot, but as bleary-eyed and dizzy as he felt, he was unfortunately, acutely conscious. "It's okay, pal. It'll keep out infection." Lefou told Gaston encouragingly. He hated seeing his best friend in such pain, and tried to help him not think about it. Gaston helplessly looked up at his closest friend and gritted his teeth. Lefou had never heard him groan so much from physical discomfort, accept when they were kids and Gaston had come down with appendicitis.

Gaston could not stop shaking and he was sweating profusely. "Easy there, Pretty Boy." Adam said soothingly, patting his other arm. "We're here with you. You're gonna be all right." Gaston only moaned in response.

"Okay, Gaston. I need you to take this." Dr. Tanner instructed, pouring a foul-tasting elixir into his mouth. Gaston scowled in disgust but was hurting too much to argue. Matilda was keeping pressure on his wound so it didn't begin oozing blood again. Adam and Lefou stood by while Dr. Tanner stitched him up.

* * *

Just out the door of the examination room, an audience had gathered. Sarah, Lissa, Belle, Maurice, the twins, their mother, Stanley and Claudette were all waiting in there. And outside, a whole crowd had gathered around the doctor's office, all hoping and praying that Gaston would be all right. Soon, Dr. Tanner emerged, closing the door behind him as he dried his hands with a towel. "Doctor, is Gaston going to be all right?" Lissa anxiously asked first.

"Will he survive?" Sarah added worriedly.

Dr. Tanner smiled. "No need to fret." He said kindly. "Gaston will pull through. He's a really tough old buzzard, you know. Thankfully, the bullet went clean through, so I didn't have to go in and get it out, thank God!" Sarah and Lissa hugged each other.

"That's a relief." Maurice sighed happily.

"How is he?" Belle asked.

"I've stitched him up. He did lose quite a bit of blood though and he is running a fever. He'll have to be closely watched and cared for around the clock." Dr. Tanner said firmly.

"I'll take care of him!" Lissa exclaimed.

" _We_ will take care of him...together!" Sarah corrected her. At first, Lissa felt a very unwanted twinge of jealous anger at that remark, but then her face softened as she realized Sarah was right.

"Yes, we will!" Lissa smiled. It would be cute to watch her brother interact with Sarah, under Lissa's watchful eye!

"Can we see him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, of course. But don't crowd in too much." Dr. Tanner said. Maurice, Lissa, and Sarah filed inside. Gaston's shirt had been removed, his shoulder bandaged, and his torso was covered with a sheet. He still looked like he was in pain even though his eyes were closed. Maurice, Lissa, and Sarah each stood on the side of table.

"Gaston? It's us." Sarah spoke softly. She reached out for his hand and gripped it. Gaston grimaced and flitted his eyes open. He gave a weak grin when he saw Sarah's dear face standing above his own.

"Sorry...sorry you have to see me like this." Gaston grumbled playfully. "I must look a mess."

"A very brave mess." Maurice spoke up, smiling.

"Can't argue there." Adam said.

"When I want _your_ opinion, Fancy Pants, I'll ask for it." Gaston said sarcastically, but then he let out a pained grunt.

"Shh. Dr. Tanner says you're gonna be all right." Lissa smiled sadly at him.

"Of course I am." Gaston frowned, feebly trying to keep up his tough guy image. "You think...a little bullet is gonna...keep me off my feet?" He gave a droopy grin. Lissa hung her head, feeling awful seeing him hurt like this for her sake. Gaston noticed and smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna be okay. All right? You'd better wipe that frown off." Lissa tried to smile.

"So, what happened to the thugs that did this?" Gaston asked.

"That's enough talk!" Dr. Tanner answered. "He needs to be lifted and put to bed right away."

Lissa and Sarah shuffled out while Stanley, Tom, Dick, Adam, and a few others gingerly heaved Gaston onto the stretcher then carried him home. Many of the villagers encouraged him with well wishes as he was carried along.

* * *

Gaston was relieved when he felt himself carefully placed in bed. If only he could go to sleep, maybe he'd forget how much pain he was in. Dr. Tanner had given Lissa instructions on how to care for him and said that he'd stop by in the morning. As they were unmarried, Sarah refrained herself from entering Gaston's bedroom, though she lingered in the doorway, leaning her head against the wall. She wanted to help so much. She longed to be at Gaston's side, to tend him, comfort him, and make sure he had whatever he needed. But it wasn't her place...yet!

Lefou removed Gaston's boots while Lissa brought a bowl of cool water and rags inside. She also covered Gaston up to the waist with the eiderdown. Jesse came to the side of the bed, whimpering and nuzzling Gaston's hand. "I'm all right, boy." Gaston patted his head.

"You can come in, Sarah." Lissa said. Inwardly, she was glad Gaston wasn't married yet, as she enjoyed taking care of him when he was bedridden. This might be her last time to do this, and she wanted every minute of it that she could get. But trying to extinguish her jealousy, she tried to invite Sarah to be involved somehow. After all, it was obvious that Gaston and Sarah loved each other, and she should help with his care.

"Oh. All right," Sarah said shyly. She stood at Gaston's side, while Lissa gave him a cup of cool water to drink, sitting on the bed. "Don't fret, Muscles." Sarah smiled fondly down at Gaston. "You'll be back on your feet soon."

"If I can have your presence as part of my rehabilitation treatment, I can guarantee I'll get better soon." Gaston whispered with a twisted smile.

"He might not want to get out of bed!" Lissa spoke up. "We'd better not spoil him too much." Gaston winced. Not only was his shoulder killing him, but now he had aches in his body from the fever. He was trying to act as cocky as ever, but it was terribly difficult. He felt like such a weak loser, being like this. "Lefou, can you hand me the bottle of medicine?" Lissa asked. Lefou complied and Lissa dipped a spoonful into Gaston's mouth.

"Ohhh!" Gaston wailed. "You trying to make me feel worse?" He barked. Lissa rolled her eyes. Sarah just stroked his forehead.

"Now that's enough. You be nice to your sister, and I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" She flashed him a winning smile.

"All right. Cross my heart." Gaston sighed.

"That's my Muscles." Sarah said proudly. "Well, goodnight. Get some rest. Goodnight, Lissa. If there's _anything_ I can help you with, please come get me!"

"Thank you." Lissa nodded.

* * *

Lefou lingered to help out while Lissa tended her brother through the night. His fever was making him even more miserable. Lissa had told Belle and Maurice that she was going to stay with Gaston while his shoulder healed. Also, she realized that Gaston might be getting married soon, so she relished in this bonding time while it lasted.

"Lefou, you're welcome to stay down in Mother's room tonight, if you're not going home." Lissa told him.

"Oh, no. That's all right. Why don't you take a break? You've been at it for hours, and it's passed midnight. I'll sit with him for a while." Lefou suggested.

"Thank you, Lefou. I could use a break, just for a little while! Would you like some more coffee?"

"Please, yes." Lefou agreed.

"All right." Lissa said, she brought him some then went to her bed chamber. She pulled out her diary and began to write. So much had happened today: a special outing with Robert; he'd bought her a gift, a souvenir from their time together; Gaston and Sarah had rendezvoused; Lissa had been preyed upon and nearly taken advantage of; Gaston had saved her, but he'd paid for it! Thankfully, he wasn't fatally wounded, but it was still alarming. Lissa eventually found herself growing sleepy. She jumped to her feet to wake herself up.

She brought fresh water to the sick room and spelled Lefou while he went to find something to munch on. He really was like one of the family. Lissa sat on the bed, sidling next to Gaston and felt his forehead. He was sweaty and moaning in his sleep. She rang out a cool cloth and pressed it on his arm. "Lissie?" Gaston whimpered without opening his eyes.

"Yes? I'm right here." Lissa said.

"I'm c-cold. Please cover me up." Gaston begged.

"Of course." Lissa pulled the blanket up closer and tucked it in under his chin and around his neck, being careful of his hurt shoulder. "Is that better?"

"Not really." Gaston shook his head. "But it feels good. Thank you."

"Is there anything you want?"

"Mph. No thanks." Gaston shook his head, still not opening his eyes. "I'm gonna try to go back to sleep."

"All right." Lissa sighed. Gaston groaned a lot in his light sleep. He wasn't fully out of it. "I'm sorry you got hurt." Lissa said.

"Don't worry about it." Gaston muttered.

"But I'm not sorry I get this chance to take care of you. I just wish you weren't so miserable."

"That makes two of us."

"But, thank you for protecting me, big brother." Lissa smiled. "I'm glad you showed up when you did!"

"Me too." Gaston nodded. "No one messes with Gaston's sister and gets away with it!"

 _I like that,_ Lissa mused.

* * *

The next day, the town was up in arms over the cowards who had caused trouble in their village. They'd hurt Maurice and sabotaged his hard work, they'd harassed Lissa in a most vulgar way, and has shot up the town hero! The people of Villenueve were very angry. The men who had caused all the trouble were kept in stocks and the pillory until they could be dealt with. Lissa didn't even bother to go into town, and she especially didn't want to see those men again!

Lissa was trying to get Gaston to take some nourishment when Lefou returned at lunch time. They both looked at him expectantly. "Well? How did it go?" Lissa asked.

"Adam had each of them thrashed at least five times for terrorizing innocent citizens and shooting you." Lefou looked at Gaston. "And he banished them from ever setting foot in this place again. They're being carted away and escorted far out before he'll let them go back where they came from. I can't believe we had such crime here!"

"I know." Lissa agreed. "I say good riddance."

"I second it." Gaston smiled. "This isn't fair." He pouted.

" _What's_ not fair?" Lissa asked incredulously.

"All this crime finally going on that _I'm_ supposed to deal with, and I have to miss out on all the fun!" Gaston whined.

"You got your share, what more do you want?" Lissa shook her head.

"I wanted to see it through all the way, like I was appointed to. Oh, this would happen to me! My first case, and here I have to be spoon fed like a baby." Gaston scowled.

"Personally, I'll be glad to see those thugs gone, Gaston." Lefou said timidly.

" _Thank you."_ Lissa praised him.

"Oh, me too. But I wanted to be the one to _assist_ them out." Gaston said emphatically.

"Hopefully, they'll think twice before tangling with _you_ or Jesse again!" Lefou cheered.

"Very true." Gaston nodded.

"All right now." Lissa cleared her throat. It was good to see Gaston being Gaston-within reason!-but even he had to draw the line some time! "Come on, one more sip." Lissa tried to feed him.

" _Not in front of him!"_ Gaston whispered with dread. There was a knock at the door as Lefou started to leave. He opened it and Sarah poked her head in.

"May I?" She asked.

"Sure, Sarah." Lissa smiled. Sarah stepped toward the bed, wearing a sky blue frock.

"Did you get all extra prettied up, _just for me?"_ Gaston asked flirtatiously, looking up at her with delight on his face.

"Well...here, I brought you something." Sarah said. She handed him a small package. Gaston sniffed it.

"Rawhide jerky! My favorite kind too!" Gaston's eyes lit up. "Oh, you certainly know how to put a glow in _my_ day, my dear." He batted his eyes at her. Sarah giggled.

"I thought flowers would be out of character." She said. Lissa snorted. She remembered the time Gaston had broken his ankle as a teenager, when he'd had his life-saving operation, and countless other times of illness that he'd been showered with flowers!

"Knock, knock!" Dr. Travis greeted from the doorway. Lissa beamed when she saw him.

"Robert! What are you doing here?" She asked happily.

" _Who asked him in here?" _Gaston muttered under his breath.

"I didn't find out what had happened till late." Robert explained as he stepped in. "I was with old Joe a long time last night."

"How is he?" Lissa asked.

"As well as can be expected." Robert sighed. "That was a bad break. I'm not sure if he'll recover. Agathe is watching over him right now."

"Sometimes being a doctor is more dreadful than hopeful, hmm?" Sarah remarked.

"You're quite right." Robert agreed. "Anyway, Dr. Tanner asked me to look in on you today and he'll come by this evening."

" _Good old Doc."_ Gaston pffted. _Why?!_

"Well, I'm just going to take a look at you." Robert smiled. Lissa scooted back to give him some room so he could examine her brother.

 _This ought to be good,_ Gaston rolled his eyes, as he lay back on the pillow.


	67. Chapter 67 Oh, Brother!

**Had _soooo_ much fun when this one came to me, a _long_ time ago! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days since the fair. Gaston was still laid up in bed with a fever, but he was getting as much rest as possible. It was lunch time and Lissa was looking in on him. "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Lousy." Gaston pursed his lips, then he curled them into a smug smile. _"And pampered."_

"Good grief. I'm in trouble!" Lissa exclaimed sarcastically.

"Why don't you give me a shave?" Gaston cocked his head.

" _Me?!"_ Lissa gaped incredulously.

"Why not?" Gaston retorted cheerily. "If I weren't such an invalid, I'd do it myself."

"But shaving! I don't remember that being part of my assigned nursing duties." Lissa said.

"How hard can it be? Besides, it will give you good practice for _if and when_ you have a husband of your own. Trust me, he'll appreciate that!"

"You mean like your _love rubbing your tired feet?"_ Lissa asked sarcastically.

"Something like that."

"I don't know...I'm not a barber." Lissa gulped. "I'll _try."_ Lissa had always enjoyed playing the role of nurse when her older brother was ill in the past. But this time she did think shaving was asking too much. She gathered the cream and his shaving knife. She lathered his face with the cream then grabbed the instrument. "I wish Lefou was here!" She exclaimed, placing a towel on Gaston's chest.

"Why?" Gaston asked curiously.

"Because then I'd let him do this. He'd know if I was doing it right."

"Just don't slit my throat, all right?" Gaston teased.

Lissa cringed. "Don't destroy my confidence, 'cause I don't have any!" She gingerly began. "Now, just hold very still for me." She said, as she slowly scraped the blade over his scruffy whiskers.

"That tickles." Gaston scolded.

"Don't make me laugh right now, please!" Lissa begged.

"Ooww!" Gaston yelped, throwing his head back before she touched him again. Lissa jerked her hand away.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you?!" Lissa shrieked in horror. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Gaston howled with laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha! Gotcha. I really scared you that time, didn't I?"

"You...you..." Lissa gaped. _"Ohh. Darn it, Gaston!"_ She stomped her foot. "This time I really _did_ almost cut your throat! You...you are such a... _mph!"_ Gaston only laughed at her. "That wasn't nice, you know."

"I was just fooling with you." Gaston chuckled.

"Oh, very funny." Lissa tried to scold but couldn't help laughing. Somehow she managed to carefully shave his face without hurting him, in spite of his bad jokes and constant teasing. She was very relieved though when it was done. She gave him the hand mirror. "Well?"

"Fair." Gaston made his infamous duck lip face as he gazed at his reflection. Lissa sighed, shaking her head, just thankful that she hadn't inflicted any cut marks on his handsome features. She blew out a breath of relief and sat on the bed next to him.

"Sarah said she might stop by today." Lissa said.

"Mmm! I am looking forward to that!" Gaston rumbled. Lissa gently dabbed the cool cloth on his fevered face. Gaston opened his eyes and smiled. "You know? You really are a sweet sister." He said quietly.

"Well, I know there have been moments when I really haven't acted like it." Lissa smiled back. "I know I get snappish."

"It's okay. I deserved it." Gaston shrugged, then coughed. "But I mean it. You really are a sweet girl, Lissa. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you."

"You're a wonderful brother." Lissa said sadly, stroking his hair with the cool rag.

"Mph. Sorry it took so long."

"But you realized that, and you're different now! That's what matters." Lissa said firmly. "Hey, thank you for trying to protect me at the fair." Lissa said proudly. "This time you weren't doing it to show off. You did it to keep me safe! I really appreciate that. You did it because you care. Thank you."

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" Gaston shrugged. Lissa giggled and felt his face.

"Well, you fever is down, so that's good. Think you can handle something in your stomach?"

"No thanks. Not right now." Gaston shook his head. "Could use a drink though."

"All right." Lissa poured some water into a glass and handed it to him. "There you go." She said. Gaston coughed pretty hard this time, agitating his shoulder. Lissa softly patted his arm. "Try to go back to sleep." She said softly. "You really need your rest."

"If I had known I was going to get _this_ much attention, I'd have gotten myself shot a long time ago." Gaston joked proudly. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Lissa scolded playfully. "I could smack you." _That shot to the shoulder hasn't dented his cockiness by any means!_

" _You can't do that."_ Gaston leaned back, smirking and puffing out his hairy chest. _"I'm a sick man."_ He smirked triumphantly.

" _Don't_ push it." Lissa teased. Gaston laughed heartily, wincing. "What are you laughing at?"

"The way you said that, you sounded just like Mother!"

"She probably would've actually pinned your ears back."

"Ohhh!" Gaston groaned dramatically. "Go away! You're a terrible nurse. Leave me in peace." Gaston whined pitifully.

Now it was Lissa's turn to laugh. "Not until you take _this."_ She snickered, picking up his bottle of medicine.

"Oh no!" Gaston protested in horror. "No, no! No, you are not. I am _not_ taking that devil syrup and you can't make me." He turned up his nose.

"Oh, Gaston. Now don't be such a scaredy cat." Lefou chuckled as he came in.

"Hello, Lefou." Lissa smiled at her friend.

" _Who_ are you calling a scaredy cat?" Gaston grumbled.

"You." Lefou and Lissa laughed together.

"I'll have you know that Gaston the hunter isn't afraid of nothing!" Gaston declared cockily.

"Oh, right." Lissa grinned, enjoying herself. "He's ran with gunfire pounding in his ears, he's the one who 'sends wild creatures to the altar in fear', he's the one who will dash into a pack of wolves..."

"And he's actually afraid of a little spoonful of elixir. Never thought I'd see this day." Lefou chuckled. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Lefou, _my good friend,"_ Gaston puffed out his lip, "I don't suppose you brought me a surprise in my condition?"

"A surprise?" Lefou asked, a little too loudly.

" _Hush! Don't let Lissa hear you!"_ Gaston hissed. "You know...a good, stiff drink!"

"Oh, right." Lefou smiled. "Sorry, pal. Not this time." Gaston flopped his head back down in the pillow, pouting.

" _What a friend."_ He muttered.

"As you can see, he's recovering quickly." Lissa grinned.

"Yeah. Everyone's been worried about you." Lefou told Gaston. "Wait till I tell the boys you're scared to death to take medicine!"

"Lefou! You wouldn't dare!" Gaston gasped. Lissa gave an evil chuckle. "Oh, you're so cruel. Both of you. Why don't you just restrain me to my bed and sell tickets?"

"It's a thought." Lissa joked. "We have some rope down in the barn."

"You wouldn't!" Gaston protested, sitting up.

"Well, Gaston. I came to cheer you up." Lefou sighed.

" _Thanks a lot."_ Gaston grumbled.

"Come on now." Lissa said, pushing him back down into the bed.

"Ohhh!" Gaston groaned loudly.

"Now, now." A sweet, unexpected voice interrupted them. "What's so funny?" It was Sarah!

"Gaston's being a big baby." Lissa grinned.

"Sarah!" Gaston gasped pitifully. "What a bright, welcoming sight you are! Save me, won't you? These people are being cruel to me in my time of need."

"Oh, well. I can hardly believe that." Sarah smiled.

"Not you too." Gaston pouted.

"A wise lady I know once said that when they're ill, _'men are bigger babies than babies'!"_ Lissa laughed.

Gaston glared and sank his head back down. "Here, let me in there." Sarah giggled, taking the medicine from Lissa. She came to Gaston's bedside. "Come now, Muscles." She flashed him a toothy grin. "You know, the longer you argue, the worse it's going to taste. Besides, you're acting pathetic for an officer."

It was so hard for Gaston not to want to please Sarah. She was very persuasive. Gaston stared at the wall and silently, begrudgingly opened his mouth. Sarah dipped the spoon in it. "There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiled.

"Awful!" Gaston scowled.

"I think he is definitely getting better." Sarah cocked her head.

"Oh, yes!" Lissa agreed, crossing her arms.

"I brought you something." Sarah said. She slipped him a bottle of sarsaparilla.

"What's this?" Gaston gaped.

"Whiskey's bad for you."

"I suppose I'll survive." Gaston scrunched up his nose. "This doesn't cut up to a _real_ drink though."

"A _thank you_ might be nice." Lefou scolded him.

 _"Thank you."_ Gaston pasted a smile at Sarah. She smiled at him.

"All right now. You get some sleep, you poor little baby." Sarah rubbed his head.

"I'm not a _baby!"_ Gaston pouted.

"And he's NOT so little!" Lissa said.

* * *

 **Ha, ha, ha. Hope this brought a smile to your face, or you at least got a laugh out of it.**


	68. Chapter 68 Big Bro's Watching!

It was when Gaston was regaining his strength and attitude back that drove Lissa crazy, rather than when he was ill in bed! Enjoying all the special attention he was getting, he decided to have some fun and push her buttons. She came in from doing the laundry, and he heard her footsteps. He let out a pitiful holler, _"Sis! I'm soo thirsty! Please get me a drink before I die of dehydration in here!"_

Lissa shook her head. "Wait a minute!" She called back. She placed her basket on the table then brought him a mug of water. "Here you are."

"Ohh, thank you." Gaston sighed with exaggeration.

"You know, you don't look that peaked to me any more." Lissa crossed her arms.

"Oh, trust me, Sis. I'm a sick man." Gaston argued. Lissa poked his bicep.

"You're too full of mischief to be sick." She shook her head. "Don't you want to get back on your feet and catching bad guys?"

"I would, _if_ there were criminals to catch." Gaston complained. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here."

" _Nothing?"_ Lissa sputtered, wide-eyed.

"You know what I mean. It's not enough! Sometimes I think I made a big mistake when I agreed to take on this role." Gaston shook his head.

"You didn't. You're just restless right now."

"Did Sarah say when she'd be back with another get well present?" Gaston asked with that conceited smirk.

"She's _waiting for you_ to get out of that bed and take her out again!" Lissa replied sarcastically.

"Oh. Of course." Gaston bit his lip. "Would you please be an angel and get me some whiskey?"

"Sarah said that's bad for you. Personally, I agree. No, I won't. Dr. Tanner said you're well enough to get back up and slowly get back in the routine of things. If you want the whiskey badly enough, I'm afraid you'll have to get it yourself this time." Lissa said.

Gaston let out an exaggerated grunt, with his mouth hanging open. _"Ooo._ You're a real mean nurse, you know that?" He squinted at her. Lissa sighed and nodded.

"Well, I'll be going back to the castle in a couple days, then you won't have to worry about it anymore." She said.

"You're gonna leave me here alone?" Gaston pouted.

"Well, that's what you want isn't it?"

"Well, yes...I suppose, but..." Gaston cocked his head. "That's rather cute." He eyed the light purple scarf she was wearing. It had little golden ribbons woven into it, and little pink rosebuds sewn in.

"Oh, thank you. Isn't it pretty?" Lissa smiled, brushing her hand over it.

"Yes. When did you get that?"

"Robert bought it for me! At the fair." Lissa smiled.

"Oh." Gaston mumbled.

"Wasn't that sweet of him?"

"Yes. _Really_ sweet." Gaston said dryly.

 _Grouch,_ Lissa thought. "Lefou left some rawhide jerky for you last night. It's on the dining table." Lissa grinned warmly.

"Well, I suppose I can possibly make it on my own for that." Gaston sighed. "You wouldn't want to help me out of bed, now would you?"

"Are you really _that_ helpless?"

" _Yes."_ Gaston puffed out his lip. Lissa didn't think she could really pull Gaston up to his feet, but if it would make him stop acting like a baby, she was willing to try. He slowly sat up and swung his long, hairy legs over the edge of the bed. Lissa brought his boots and stockings to him, but she did not put them on. He was perfectly capable of doing that himself. He stared at her when she stood with her arms crossed, then complied. "All right, give me a hand, will you?" He smiled. Lissa gulped and tugged on his arm with both hands. Gaston was very fit, but he was also full of muscular bulk. Lissa tried to heave him up, but he deliberately made himself heavier.

"Can't you cooperate?" Lissa grunted. Gaston chuckled at her and straightening himself up, tossed her back into the bed, easy as pie.

"Pfft. You pull like a girl." He teased. Lissa flopped her head down, snickering and rolling her eyes.

 _I can't wait to get back to the castle!_ Lissa thought. She was enjoying being his caretaker, but now Gaston was getting on her nerves. "Clothilde was right: sometimes there is nothing worse in this world than the convalescing male!"

* * *

Gaston, with some effort, dressed himself and decided to go into town. People greeted him and peppered him about how he was feeling. His shoulder was a bit stiff, but the doctor said that it should go away gradually. If not, he'd have to have regular massages.

Lissa raced to Dr. Travis as she saw him return into town riding the armchair. "Robert!" She waved excitedly. "I'm glad you're back. It's..." Lissa stopped when she noticed that he seemed preoccupied and disheartened as he climbed down. "Hey, what's the matter? Is it one of your patients?"

"Yep." Robert nodded.

"What happened?" Lissa cocked her head.

"Old Joe, the hermit." Robert hung his head.

"Oh no." Lissa grimaced.

"Yes. I went to look in on him this morning, and Agathe told me that he passed away last night." Robert mumbled. "I barely knew him. But he had a way with him, you know? I'm gonna miss him."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I knew when he broke his leg that it wouldn't be long. But I thought that I should at least be there when the time came! I think it would have meant a lot to him."

"I'm sure it did." Lissa said encouragingly.

"Well, Agathe did say that he spoke about me. I hope I was a friend to him."

"I'm sure you were. I heard the way he spoke to you the first day you found him. He liked you." Lissa said.

"Thanks." Robert sadly smiled. "It's not like he's the first patient I've lost. I had my share when I served as a physician in the Paris factories. They're not a pleasant place to work, and not always safe either. But Old Joe is... _was_ impressionable."

"He was." Lissa chuckled. "Would you like to stop by and sit in the parlor?"

Robert's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes. I really would!" Lissa grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Jesse barked happily at them when they appeared. Lissa brought some tea as Robert made himself comfortable. He gazed up at their mother's portrait again. He'd forgotten how exquisite it was, from his first visit. He couldn't help smiling. "Isn't it difficult, living at both the castle and here?" He asked.

"It is a bit nerve-wrecking sometimes, traveling back and forth." Lissa admitted. "But, I really don't mind it. It's like living in two different worlds: this is the one full of memories that are being polished into ones that are better, and the castle is where I can sprout my wings and look toward the future."

"What do you want for the future?" Robert asked, extremely curious.

"I want to be a writer! I'd like to write books, stories. Belle and I have both loved stories since we were younger. They made us happy. I'd like to be able to do that for other people, in my own little worlds that I would get to share with them. There's just something so fascinating about being able to form people's names and hearts into something, and wrap them up in a world all their own." Lissa sighed wistfully.

"That's why I became a doctor." Robert said. "I wanted to help people. But I really want to make them feel better."

"You have a real gift for that!" Lissa smiled widely.

"You think so?"

"Do I? You make _me_ feel good just listening to you, and observing how you treat your patients! Dr. Tanner is the best physician this town has ever had! We all greatly respect him and are grateful for his service. But, you...I don't know how to explain it. Let's just say, for my own personal opinion, you have an endearing, sweet bedside manner." Lissa gazed at him fondly. Robert stared at her. She'd never looked at him that way before, that he'd noticed.

"Thank you." He said, processing her recommendation. "Do you think you would ever raise a family? Many writers I know are so absorbed in their work, that they forget to have a life."

"A family? Yes, of course, I do!" Lissa exclaimed. "I would love to have a family of my own. And in my spare time, I'd like to write. Who knows? Maybe someday I could read on of my own books as a bedtime story to my own children! That's something I'm hoping for."

"What if they found it boring?" Robert asked sarcastically. Lissa made a face.

"Well, then I suppose I would have to either try to enhance it into something better, or wait till they're older when they might appreciate it more." Lissa shrugged.

"You know, many people are filled with dread when they have to see a physician." Robert mentioned.

"I don't really blame them." Lissa said. "No offense. It's only that, sometimes the remedies and treatments are just as frightening and miserable, if not _more so_ than the ailment!"

"I know." Robert replied. "That's one of the reasons I enjoy working under Dr. Tanner so much. He's always searching for new, less gruesome ways to make his patients better. I'd give anything to have them not look at me as if I were the Grim Reaper himself when I walk in with my medical bag!"

"Well, I certainly don't get that impression when I see you." Lissa said.

"No?"

"Not at all." Lissa shook her head. _I wouldn't mind getting a checkup from him!_ _If_ _I_ _had_ _to, that is. If I was ill, he would be a welcome sight, not a drudge._

"Well, I'm glad to know that at least one of my future patients won't quiver in fear if they see me!" Robert joked. Lissa giggled. "And I know you'll make an excellent authoress someday."

"I hope so." Lissa said shyly.

"You will. You have a way with words. You're going to bless a lot of people." Robert smiled, that dear, boyish grin that Lissa had grown so fond of.

"I've been afraid to ask, but..."

"What?"

"Could I...I wouldn't want to be in the way, but I was hoping that perhaps I could accompany you some time on your rounds." Lissa stated sheepishly.

"You would?" Robert arched his eyebrows.

"Yes. I'd like to see you work."

"Well, I suppose it would be all right. Just know that sometimes I might have to ask you to leave the room, for certain treatments or other."

"Right." Lissa nodded.

"How about tomorrow?" Robert asked.

"All right. I'm heading back to the castle tomorrow evening, but I believe I'm free in the morning."

"Sounds favorable." Robert nodded. Just then, Gaston walked through the front door and they both looked up at him. Sarah was behind him. "Oh, hello." Robert smiled.

"Good morning." Sarah replied from behind Gaston. Gaston didn't say anything, he only glanced pensively at both of the young people. "Gaston wanted you to know that he's taking me to a play this afternoon."

"Oh. Are you sure? I mean, with your shoulder and all?" Robert asked.

"I am perfectly able to take care of myself, _doctor."_ Gaston retorted.

"Would you two like to accompany us?" Sarah offered. Gaston glanced back at her in disbelief.

"Oh, that might be nice." Lissa's eyes lit up. "Robert?"

"I'll have to see if Dr. Tanner can spare me or not." Robert said.

"Oh." Lissa sighed. "Right."

"Why don't you ask him? We'll wait." Sarah said.

" _We will?"_ Gaston grimaced.

"But of course." Sarah nudged his arm. Robert took his leave and quickly left. Gaston frowned at Lissa.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" He asked Sarah.

"All right." Sarah said slowly, noticing that he seemed displeased. _"Hey, be nice, all right?"_ She whispered.

"I _will."_ Gaston said defensively. He slightly closed the door behind him. Lissa fidgeted uncomfortably, as if she'd been caught in the middle of a forbidden act.

" _What?"_ She rang her hands. "We were just talking, Gaston. That's all!"

"You let him in the house." Gaston scolded.

"He's courting me." Lissa corrected him.

"You were unchaperoned." Gaston added flatly. Lissa groaned.

"Do we have to argue about this?" She moaned, exasperated. "We didn't do anything improper, Gaston. We merely talked. I don't ask you these kinds of things every time you go out with Sarah."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"It just is." Gaston said firmly. Lissa's face fell even more.

"Please, can he take me to the play?" She begged. "You can chaperone me that way if it makes you feel better."

"I suppose." Gaston puffed. Sarah poked her head in.

"Dr. Tanner told him to enjoy the rest of the afternoon." She smiled at Lissa. Gaston made a distasteful face.

"Wonderful!" Lissa clapped her hands. "Oh, and by the way," She looked up at Gaston, "tomorrow, he is taking me with him on his rounds!"

"Nice." Gaston mumbled. Lissa quickly spruced herself up then bolted out the door. Robert took her hand.

"You two coming?" He called back to Sarah and Gaston.

"Yes, indeed!" Sarah agreed. "They're sweet together, aren't they?" She gushed.

"Mmm." Was all Gaston could manage to say without losing his temper.

The foursome enjoyed their time out together, even if the play had been disappointing, though Lissa kept saying that it had had a few good moments. Gaston wanted to focus on his Sarah during the excursion. But how could he with the runt there, constantly hanging around his sister? Gaston watched them like a hawk. He even didn't fully pay attention to Sarah's conversation as he watched Lissa and Robert laugh over a story he was telling her. Gaston was relieved when Robert was finally gone for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, Gaston was the first one up. Lissa had been much too excited to sleep, as she thought about Robert and her book, and Adam and Belle's upcoming baby. Gaston knocked on Lissa's door. "Lissa, it's time to wake up!" He rapped. No response. He opened it and came to the bed. Lissa was comfortably curled up in her covers. "Hey, are you going to sleep all day?" Gaston asked loudly. Lissa grunted but buried her nose deeper into her pillow. "It's time to wake up!" Gaston tried again. Lissa didn't make a sound. Gaston narrowed his eyes at her and pulled the covers back at the foot of the bed. Smirking, he started tickling her feet.

" _Ahh! STOP THAT!"_ Lissa growled in utter protest, giving his hand an indignant kick. Gaston didn't stop. Lissa vigorously kicked at him again and quickly sat up in bed. She curled her feet up close to her pillow. "I'm awake, I'm awake." She said groggily with her hands up.

"Drooling again?"

"Huh?"

"You were up late again." Gaston teased.

"So?"

"Dreaming of your _precious and adorable Prince Charming?"_

"Whoa there now, Mister!" Lissa exclaimed. "I see you primping yourself in front of the mirror often enough, sometimes just as much as I do. So, I think we're even."

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Gaston said. Lissa let out a long yawn. Gaston was impatient. "Robert will be here in half an hour." He said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Lissa exclaimed, springing quickly out of bed. She rushed down to the wash room to make herself look presentable. Gaston arched his eyebrows.

"Well, that got her up!" He told Jesse. "Maybe I should try that method more often."

Robert arrived for Lissa within the hour. She waved to Gaston and sidled next to Robert as they rode off together. Jesse barked at them. Gaston frowned deeply as he leaned against the door, watching the runt whisk her away. In all honesty, if Gaston would admit it, he didn't truly dislike Robert, though he found him annoying. Truth was that Gaston felt sad every time he saw Lissa go off with the doctor, or talk about him all the time. He was grateful that Robert kept her company, as she had admitted she missed spending time with Gaston while he was with Sarah. But Gaston realized that this courtship looked as if it was really going to work out. That meant that if Lissa got married, he wouldn't be responsible for her anymore. He would no longer be needed to protect her, and he was absolutely certain that no man on earth could keep her safe like he could! Gaston was not ready to face that. He wasn't ready to let her go.

* * *

Lissa felt out of place visiting patients with Robert, but she enjoyed watching him work and observing his engaging manner in how he approached the people he tried to help. _There's something sweet, and so kind. He's such a dear._ She thought. _Is this what Belle felt for Adam as they fell in love?_

They stopped at the stream for a break before reaching town again. "Have you ever had a sweetheart before?" Lissa asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?" Robert frowned.

"I'm sorry. Just wondering." Lissa stated.

"Once. But it wasn't meant to be." Robert shook his head. "Her name was Susanna. We were friends as children and into our adolescent years. I haven't had much luck with girls. I'm either too talkative, too short, too small, too friendly, not dashing, not tall and dark like Gaston, talk too much like a dreamer...well, at least that's what they told me. Susanna was the only one who actually seemed to like me." Robert said dejectedly.

"That's a shame." Lissa said. _He sounds kind of like Lefou. What is it girls don't see in them? They're both precious!_

"Aww, Lis, you don't really want to hear about her, do you?" Robert groaned.

"If you don't want to speak about her."

"Well, it's over. It's been over for six years now." Robert said with a huff, as if he was trying to convince himself. "I was going to ask her to marry me! But before I even got up the courage, she left and married the owner of a newspaper."

"I see." Lissa said lowly. She was disappointed that she wasn't the first girl Robert had ever wanted to marry, but it wasn't as if they'd ever expected to meet either!

"I'm over it." Robert waved it off.

"Do, do I remind you of her?" Lissa asked timidly.

"No!" Robert shook his head. Lissa wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "You're what I thought she was. More!" Lissa was blown away by his declaration. She couldn't fathom the depth of his words. Could this really be real? "You're the best girl I've ever met." He gripped her hand. Lissa looked down at the grass. She didn't know what to say.

"What about you?" Robert asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure you've had a flock of fellows dying to court you!"

"What makes you think so?" Lissa asked glumly.

"You're joshing, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Lissa said. "Gaston would never let them near me! I'm grateful he wants the best for me, but some times I honestly believe there never will be a 'best' in his eyes, with the way he acts! Robert, you are the first man he has ever even let speak to me this way!"

"What about Lefou? You two seem pretty close."

"Oh, we are. But not in that way! He's a great friend, and dear guy. But he's more like a brother to me. And he feels the same way. Some girl is going to be lucky to get him! But, he's always felt like he was part of the family as if he'd been taken into it." Lissa explained.

Robert smiled. "Lis, how has life treated you? I've been told by Dr. Tanner that the passed few years have been rather difficult for you."

Lissa hung her head. "It's a long story." She took a deep breath. "As I've said before, our father was difficult to please. Especially for Gaston. His heroism in the war gave him a sense of control and accomplishment. When he came back, he was different.

'He was funny and affectionate sometimes. But, he was more self important. He craved it as much as people need air to breathe! It consumed him, and that led to some terrible choices.'" Lissa moaned. "Things became ugly. He wasn't the same, not entirely. He even treated me differently and I didn't like it!"

"What changed all that? He seems caring to me." Robert interjected.

"I don't truly know what changed his mind." Lissa said, sounding more cheerful. "Not sure if you've heard, but last year I was nearly killed by wolves!"

"I did hear." Robert said, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Is that how you got those scars on your legs?"

"Yes." Lissa sighed, consciously lowering her skirt over her ankles. "I was running away from my brother because I was at my wits' end with the way he treated people and me. I guess the attack made something inside him snap. He felt like a failure, something that 'never' happened with him! But he took care of me, and was actually scared I was going to die. He's been a good brother ever since. I didn't see it right away though. It took me a while, and the counsel of some wise friends."

"Well, for both your sakes, I'm glad he changed and that things are better for you." Robert said, clasping her hand. Lissa looked at him deeply.

"Thank you. So am I!" She agreed.

* * *

Robert and Lissa returned by lunch time. "Thank you for letting me go along." Lissa told him.

"You're welcome. I suppose. But I'm sure you found it rather boring." Robert sighed.

"No. I will admit, I didn't understand all of it, but I did have an enjoyable time." Lissa insisted.

"I'm glad. Well, I suppose I'll see you the next time you come into town."

"I hope so!" Lissa exclaimed. Robert tipped his hat as Lissa skipped away.

 _She's so positive most of the time. After all the heck she'd had to deal with, how does she do it?_ He thought.

Gaston was waiting for Robert on the steps of Dr. Tanner's office. "Oh, good day, Captain." Robert greeted. "I, uh...I brought her back! She hasn't had lunch yet."

"Good." Gaston stepped down and stood before him. "So, are you _sure_ you're not only sixteen? 'Cause you sure don't look twenty-four." Gaston grinned sneakily, walking around Robert.

"Of course I am." Robert replied.

"Mmm-hmm." Gaston nodded. "Well, now. Let's just see how much manliness you've got in you." He held his hand out, ready to arm-wrestle.

"Uhh..." Robert bit his lip.

"Look, if you want my sister's hand, if you want to win the hand of _the sister of Gaston_ , you're gonna have to learn not to run away from a challenge." Gaston teased.

"I didn't say anything about running away." Robert said defensively.

"Well, come on then." Gaston snickered, waiting with his open hand. He would take down this little squirt without breaking a sweat.

"Uhh...no thanks." Robert grinned sheepishly.

" _Scared?"_ Gaston gloated.

"You know? Uhm...I have patients to take care of. And, I really believe I could tend them better if I didn't walk around with a broken arm!"

"So, you're yellow." Gaston said cockily. "You probably never shot a single bullet a day in your life."

"I'm not yellow! I'm just...professionally _cautious?"_ Robert looked up with puppy dog eyes. "Hey, I bet _you_ can't even do stitches!" Gaston frowned.

"I'm a hunter. What did you expect?" He asked flatly.

"Well, then you don't have to berate me for never learning to handle a gun." Robert smirked.

"You are getting under my skin, kid." Gaston looked straight down at him.

"Well, then I'll get out. Good day. Back to work!" Robert brushed passed him and inside his place of employment. Gaston shook his head, walking away.

* * *

Lissa was very happy to be back at the castle, now that Gaston was mostly recovered from his wound. She didn't see Robert again until that next Friday night, when _Gaston_ had invited him over! Lefou was invited too, and he was grateful for a break from work. The men were gathered in the parlor while Lissa prepared to serve dessert. Gaston had decided to have some fun. He decided to give Robert some friendly 'brother-in-law material' advice. "You know her favorite place to relax?" Gaston narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Robert leaned in closely, anxious to learn what he could about his hopefully bride-to-be.

"She likes to spend time at the tavern." Gaston lied.

" _Really?"_ Robert asked incredulously. Somehow that didn't sound credible.

"Oh, yes." Gaston smiled. Lefou coughed. "She hangs around there a lot. Her favorite drink is the special."

"Gaston!" Lissa scolded as she entered. Gaston fractionally gulped, then threw her a winning smile, which she wasn't having.

" _I, uh...tried to warn you."_ Lefou whispered.

"What did you say about me?" Lissa asked her big brother.

"Nothing." Gaston shrugged.

"He said the tavern is your favorite place." Robert said.

"Liar!" Lissa gaped. "Don't listen to him, Robert. _He thinks he's being funny."_ She rolled her eyes at Gaston.

"Have you tried the special?" Gaston asked Robert. "It's pretty good. Just ask Lissa." He looked back at his sister. "Isn't that so?"

Lissa cringed. "Would you just stop?" She sighed, exasperated. "We can talk about that another time." But Gaston wasn't finished yet.

"Oh, and don't ever think of trying to raise her temper." Gaston teased the doctor. "She'll tear you apart, limb from limb!"

" _Gaston..."_ Lissa said through gritted teeth. She would've laughed, but Gaston just wouldn't leave her alone tonight.

"I thought that was _your_ job." Robert smiled at Gaston. He could see Lissa was irritated, and sensed that her brother was exaggerating.

"Of course it is." Gaston smiled back. "But who do you think taught my little sister how to defend herself?"

"Uh…was it _Jesse?"_ Robert joked lightly. Lefou snorted loudly, he couldn't help it. Lissa giggled. Gaston cleared his throat.

 _For such a friendly guy, he sure can come up with some good comebacks!_ Lissa thought with satisfaction.

" _Ha, ha, ha."_ Gaston shook his head. "You're a bit off, Shorty. Go ahead, Lissa. Show him your stuff. Show him what I taught you. Go ahead: hit him. He doesn't mind, do you, Robert?"

"I think you can stop now." Lefou said, snickering.

"What?" Lissa gaped at Gaston.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Robert looked up at Lissa, with a pleading toothy grin.

"Of course not." Lissa smiled.

"Go ahead, Lissie." Gaston grinned, laying it on thick. "Take a poke at him."

Lissa opened her mouth, but stopped. This might work for her yet! "Why don't I take a poke at _you?"_ She smiled at Gaston.

"Me? What did I do?" Gaston laughed heartily.

"I'd like to see that!" Robert quickly agreed.

"All right." Gaston agreed too cheerily, stretching his big legs as he rose to his full height. "Hit me, sis." He stood with his hands on his hips. "Anywhere you like. Hit as hard as you can."

 _Oh, I will!_ Lissa thought. She positioned herself and raised her fist to him, but he gripped her wrist. Her shoulders sagged and tried to free her arm. Gaston smiled smugly at her while she made a face. They'd been down this road before!

"Hey, don't hurt her!" Robert shouted.

"Aww, quit your whining, doc." Gaston chuckled. "I'm not hurting her. I'm just playing with her. Right, sis?"

"Ugh..." Lissa grunted. She reached her other hand out, to pry his wrist off, but he stopped her there too.

"This isn't what I call a fair match." Robert interjected. Lissa and Gaston narrowed their eyes at each other. She scrunched down and gave a small kick at his ankle.

"Aww, come on, sis." Gaston threw his head back. "What was that?"

"I'm not gonna do the real thing!" Lissa argued. "I might want to mess up your hair, but I don't want to actually hurt you!" Gaston laughed heartily.

"You're not gonna hurt me, little sister." He smiled. "You're not big enough." Lissa didn't want to, but she gave his leg a good kick. "Oohf!" Gaston stumbled back in exaggeration.

"Okay, okay. Can we have dessert now?" Robert asked.

"They're just warming up." Lefou told him.

Gaston pulled Lissa toward him in a headlock against her protests, his long, bristled arms swallowing her smaller form. She was trying not to laugh when she saw the look on Robert's face. She growled and tugged on Gaston, but that did nothing to free her. He tightened his hold on her. "Give up?" He whispered close to her ear.

"Nuh-uh!" Lissa replied confidently. She lowered herself and elbowed him sharply in the middle. He groaned and let her go. Then she punched him right in the stomach. Robert winced pitifully.

"Aah." Gaston grunted, wagging his head and rubbing his stomach. "See what I mean, you'd better watch out."

"I...I see." Robert gulped.

* * *

When Robert departed after dessert, Lissa tugged on Gaston's sleeve. "What is it?" He looked down at her with a twisted smile.

"What was that all about?" Lissa blurted. "What are you trying to do, scare him off?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Gaston nodded smugly. Lissa shook her head and walked away.

"You can save yourself the trouble, you know." Lefou told Gaston. "Right now he's just taking her out. You'll have the rest of your lives to pick at him once he becomes part of the family."

Gaston slowly looked sternly at Lefou. "Who said anything about becoming part of the family?" He asked sneakily.

"You mean...you're gonna let him get her hopes up, only to tell him no?" Lefou glared. "That's low, Gaston!"

"Lefou, my friend. Relax! I would never do something like that!" Gaston exclaimed.

"I should hope not." Lefou sighed in relief.

"Though I find the mere idea of _precious Dr. Shrimp_ becoming a Legume household member mentally fatiguing." Gaston muttered.

* * *

A couple days later, Gaston, Lefou, and Adam went to another village on business. As they were returning home, they heard angry voices around the corner of a hill on the road back to Villeneuve. "I wonder what's going on!" Lefou spoke first.

"Sounds very heated." Adam added. "Wait! That voice sounds familiar. Isn't that Dr. Travis I hear?" They listened closely.

"Sounds like him." Gaston agreed. They followed the argument but kept back in the shadows to ascertain the exchange, whether they should become involved.

Surely enough, there was Dr. Travis speaking, rather _debating_ with a taller man in farmer clothes. A young boy was lying on the ground and he looked as if he was in a lot of pain. "What the heck?" Adam frowned.

"What do you care about this hired trash, doc?" The man huffed in Robert's face. "He works for me. I can do anything I please with him."

Robert glowered, deeply appalled and his face turned crimson. Adam, Lefou, and Gaston- _especially_ Gaston-watched in astonishment. "Hired help has no bearing in this case!" Robert growled up at the farmer. "That does not call for beating a child, and breaking his leg, hired or not!"

Adam, Lefou, and Gaston were dumbfounded. "That swine!" Adam seethed under his breath.

"What business is it of yours, Shorty?" The farmer retorted. "You one of those nosy goody-to shoes?"

"I am a licensed physician and a surgeon." Robert said firmly. "I saw you hit this lad, and for no reason."

"My wagon wheel broke. I told him to fix it. He whined that he did not know how, so I decided to teach him a lesson. Even then, he still wouldn't fix it. Lazy fool."

"Look, I've had enough of you!" Robert huffed vehemently. "As a respected citizen of my district, and as any decent person would, I will report you to the authorities for maiming a child! And I am taking him with me so he can get the help he needs."

"He's my property." The farmer sneered. "You can't do that."

"Try and stop me." Robert spat and attempted to help the boy onto his horse.

"Why, you little..." The farmer started coming at Robert with his shotgun.

"Hold it right there!" Adam shouted. The trio cantered over to the scene and dismounted. Robert sighed in relief. "What is this all about?"

"What's it to you?" The farmer glared.

"Your Highness?" Robert spoke to Adam. "This kid is badly hurt! His leg is broken in two places, and he can lose it if he doesn't get help right away!" Hearing that, the boy fearfully yelped in pain. Lefou stooped down to his side to try and comfort him.

"Here, son. Drink this." Lefou offered him his bottle of whiskey.

"Your Highness, when I came down this road, this man hit the boy in the leg with a hammer!" Robert insisted. The farmer didn't argue. He'd heard Robert address Adam as Your Highness, and he paled. The coward swerved on his heel to make a run for it but Gaston sprang forward and tackled him to the ground with no great effort. He tied his wrists together.

"You're under arrest!" Gaston growled down at him. He snatched him to his feet. "We're gonna put you exactly where you belong!"

"Good work, Gaston." Adam smiled. They made a stretcher from the supplies their horses were carrying, Robert splinted the boy's injured leg, and they carried him to the nearest town where he could be tended.

"How is he?" Lefou asked Robert a few hours later when he emerged from the office.

"He's gonna be fine!" Robert smiled wearily. "He's very lucky. We got him here in time and the doctor was able to put it back in place. Took a while though and was extremely painful. Poor little fellow fainted during the procedure, which is probably a blessing!"

"Thank God he's going to be all right." Lefou breathed.

"Amen to that." Adam agreed.

"What about that horrid guy?" Robert scowled.

"Oh, he's locked up and is going to prison, no doubt!" Gaston declared confidently. "With a key witness, the boy's testimony, our testimonies, plus the undeniable, physical evidence, that man is going to regret what he did!"

"Serves him right." Robert grumbled.

"Technically, the farmer is allowed to do what he pleases with hired help." Adam mumbled. "But, seeing as this was a case of deliberately inflicted harm and cruelty, that bully will be punished! That boy was fortunate _you_ showed up when you did!" Adam told Robert.

"Yeah!" Lefou insisted.

"I'm just glad I was there." Robert sighed and went back to his horse.

"What do you make of that?" Lefou asked in astonishment. Gaston did not say anything. He had been truly impressed not only that Robert had shown some fight in him, but even more so by how inflexibly he'd stood up for what was right in spite of the circumstances. Perhaps he'd misjudged the little guy. Perhaps Lissa did see something in him that deserved respect and adoration!

* * *

When Gaston came home that night, he found Lissa in her room. "There you are!" She smiled.

"It was a long day." Gaston sighed as he walked over to the bed. "Here. This is for you." He handed her a small package.

"Oh. What is it?" Lissa asked.

"Open it and find out." Gaston said.

"A whistle?" Lissa arched her eyebrows.

"Certainly. I'm beginning to realize that you were right. I'm _not_ always going to be able to keep you safe from _everything._ Well, this should provide you with a little assistance. If you're ever in trouble and can't handle it by yourself, you just blow on this and I'll be there!"

"Thank you." Lissa smiled.

* * *

 **Anything can happen! Lissa just might need that whistle yet.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, because the next three are DRAMA! Reviews are very welcome.**


	69. Chapter 69 Ugly Truths

**My sister critiqued me on this one. Don't worry. We will get back to Adam and Belle. They're still in the story!**

* * *

Lissa was back at the castle. Gaston was patrolling town. He saw Sarah walking about, reading what looked to be a letter. Gaston was very curious to know who it was from, but he bit his tongue and decided to let her tell him. But his nosiness increased considerably when Sarah looked as if she was crying. He hurried over to her. "Sarah! Are you all right?" He asked, touching her arm.

Sarah looked up at him, startled. She looked discouraged, but he was the last person she wanted to see at this moment. "I'll be fine." She sniffled.

"You're not fine." Gaston said with concern. "Something's troubling you. Was is it? Maybe I can help!"

"You can't." Sarah hung her head. Gaston was taken aback.

"Won't you tell me what the matter is?" He persisted gently.

"I'm afraid I can't." Sarah wept harder.

"Troubles from home?"

"Mmm-hmm." Sarah nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your family well?"

"Yes."

Gaston was confused. "Sarah, my dear. I don't like seeing you sad like this. Can't you tell me what has disturbed you?" He asked softly, lifting his finger under her chin, making her face him.

"No. I can't, Gaston. I'm sorry. It's just..." Sarah's voice trailed off. She leaned her head against his chest and cried. Gaston was startled, but he gripped her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Shh. It's all right." He whispered. Sarah clung to him. Gaston had _never_ seen her like this and it bothered him that he couldn't make it better. No, it bothered him that she wouldn't _let_ him make it better! "Is there _something_ I can do?"? He offered.

"Please, won't you walk me back?" Sarah pleaded.

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes." Sarah tried to wipe her eyes. Gaston offered his arm, and she slipped hers tightly into his. She leaned her head on his bicep as he escorted her back to her cousin's. "Thank you." She mumbled as she began to trudge inside the door.

"Sarah, wait. Please!" Gaston gripped her wrist.

"What is it, Gaston?"

"Sarah, will I see you later? Would you like to go for a drive or something?" Gaston asked sympathetically.

"Thank you, I would like that." Sarah tried to smile. Gaston reached up toward her on the step and brushed one of her tears away. She ducked in the door and closed it.

"I hope she's all right!" Gaston worried.

* * *

Sarah ran to her room and threw herself on the bed, weeping. The letter _was_ from home, and it _was_ troubling. She had told her father very little about Gaston, except that she had met someone and that he was very kind and she liked him a lot. But the content of the letter was an adamant reminder that she was to come home soon, and marry the lawyer she'd been promised to-mostly because her mother insisted on it, afraid for her daughter's future-. Sarah was torn. She couldn't tell Gaston! "I'll lose him!" She wailed. "He'll never speak to me again! He'll send me back. He'll insist I go home! I don't want to leave him. I want to be with him."

* * *

Gaston tried having a drink of beer at the tavern, but it didn't take away his worrisome thoughts. He couldn't wrap his head around that Sarah had refused to tell him her troubles when he'd thought she was beginning to trust him. But there was another issue: he had not told her about what a jerk he used to be. If he wanted to win her heart, he'd have to be honest. But how could he? Not finding any comfort in the booze, he hurried home and flopped down on the bed in tense, silent contemplation. "What should I do?" He asked himself aloud. "I have to tell her, but I...I just can't! She will never love me! But I can't lie to her.

' _ **So many things to tell her,**_

 _ **But how to make her see**_

 _ **The truth about my past?**_

 _ **Impossible! She'd turn away from me!'"**_

Gaston glanced around his bed chamber, scrounging for some little crack of an idea so he'd know where to go. His eyes fell on his Mother's Bible again, lying on the night stand. "Oh, noo!" Gaston gulped and sharply turned on his side with his back toward the book. He fought to shun it and forget it was there. But less than a minute later, he had to look at it again. He slowly sat up. "I can't do that!" Gaston refused. He wished he could pretend the book wasn't there, but a strong voice inside him seemed to be urging him to at least open the cover. Scared but so hungry for guidance, Gaston pulled the Bible to himself and with quivering fingers, he pried open the cover. A lump rose in his throat at the sight of the familiar font. He'd remembered seeing this print many times, when his mother read it. Seeing it reminded him of her. And right now he wanted to hear his mother's voice more than anything in the world!

Gaston wasn't too keen on the Books of the Bible, so he had no idea exactly what he was looking for or where to look through it. He flipped the pages back and forth, then he stopped when he came to the Gospel of Luke, chapter 18, the eleventh verse to the fourteenth verse. It was the parable of the Pharisee and the publican or tax collector. The Pharisee was the town's spiritual leader, but he was very self-righteous in his own eyes and looked down on others who were less than perfect. The tax collector, however, was despised because of his occupation, and apparently this one had also made some very bad choices. He was penitent and humble, especially in the presence of God! It said on the page that this man, the despised tax collector walked home a justified man for his sincerity and humility! Gaston read the words, " _...he who humbles himself will be exalted."_

"How can this be?" Gaston sucked in a sharp breath. He had _never_ dreamed or expected to find words like _those_ in the Good Book of all places! He skimmed through some more pages and gazed down at one verse in the Gospel of John, the eighth chapter and the thirty-second verse. It had been underlined and encircled with ink. Either his mother or Lissa had marked it. Probably both. But Gaston's heart nearly jumped out his chest when he read,

"... _you shall know the truth, and the truth shall_ _make_ _you free."_

The great hunter could not believe what he was seeing. All this time, he'd thought this holy book was here to condemn him for his past sins. But these were no words of judgement! Far from it! The words gave him a sense of hope that he'd been missing, the last thing he'd expected to read in here. Now he understood why his mother and his sister cherished this book so much. He hugged it as if it were a small child and kissed the worn leather binding. So, this was why Lissa had given it to him in the first place. Gaston felt sickly guilty again for how he'd first scoffed at it. What a gift it was! "I'm sorry, Lissie." He whimpered. "I will always take care of this little book. If only I could thank you properly."

Gaston made up his mind then and there on what was to be one of the most distasteful choices of his life: he would tell Sarah the truth! She deserved to know.

* * *

In the late afternoon becoming evening, Gaston arrived at the twins' home and picked Sarah up. "Are you feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

"Not really." Sarah shook her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Gaston frowned sympathetically. "Would you like to just ride and then stop somewhere?"

"Yes, please." Sarah nodded. Helping her mount Magnifique, Gaston climbed up behind her and took the reigns. He'd never been this close to her before, not like this! Sarah didn't stiffen or shy away from her shoulders leaning back against his chest. If anything, she welcomed it. Feeling the masculine strength brushing up against her, it sent her a bolt of courage that she'd needed today. Leaning up against Gaston, feeling his presence physical and mental, it was almost as if she could face anything!

Gaston guided the horse onto one of the surrounding hills. There, they stopped and just quietly sat down on the grass. "We almost had a brother...once." Sarah randomly said. Gaston was surprised at the topic she chose to speak of but was grateful that at least she was conversing with him!

"What do you mean by almost?" Gaston prodded. Sarah glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Between myself and Anna, my mother became pregnant with another child, another sibling of ours. Five months into the pregnancy, she began contracting. She had to deliver. And when she did, the baby was dead! He was stillborn." Sarah said with a crack in her voice.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Gaston stroked her shoulder. Five months? Why, that was how far along Belle had been when she'd developed pregnancy complications from overwork! Gaston hated to think if things hadn't turned out so well for Adam and Belle!

"It was painful for everyone, especially Mother!" Sarah continued woefully. "We named him Luke, after our grandfather, Mother's father. He was a soldier. Everyone respected him." Gaston heard her, but his own thoughts kept drifting. He wanted so badly to know what had upset her so earlier, but she had not volunteered that information!

"That's horrible." Gaston managed to say. He grimaced and his heart began thudding like a conga drum.

"Are...you all right, Gaston?" Sarah asked firmly. "You seem troubled."

"I'm fine." Gaston shook his head. "Don't waste your worry on someone like _me."_

Sarah was taken aback at his negative words.

" _ **He's holding back,**_

 _ **He's hiding,**_

 _ **But what I can't decide;**_

 _ **Why won't he be the man I know he is?**_

 _ **The man I see inside?"**_

She thought to herself.

"Sarah?" Gaston spoke timidly.

"Hmm?"

"When you look at me, when you spend time with me...what exactly do you see?" Gaston asked without looking at her.

"The truth?" Sarah replied.

"Yes." Gaston bit his lip.

"I see a fine, respectable person who tries to bear too much on his own shoulders." Sarah said quietly. "He is kind, he is chivalrous, amusing, engaging and very thoughtful! He can get arrogant at times, and a bit grouchy, but decent nonetheless."

"Those are very generous words."

"I'm only speaking the truth! What I see inside you." Sarah said in a pleading voice, as if she needed him to believe it. Gaston began breathing heavily and his face broke out into a cold sweat. His heart rate escalated considerably. Sarah watched with worry. "Gaston, dear! Are you becoming ill? Should I get some help?" Sarah asked in alarm.

Gaston faced her with a sad smile and laughed. "Sarah..." He whispered in a husky voice. He gripped her hands tightly, "Sarah, my sweet, I...there's..."

"Yes?"

"There is something I must tell you...I…I _love_ you!" Gaston blurted out.

Sarah was stunned. She felt thrilled, terrified, awestruck, sad, and so wonderful all rolled into one. She began shivering. She wanted to say something, but her mouth only hung open.

 _I knew it,_ Gaston thought in disappointment.

"G-Gaston! I...I..." Sarah struggled to speak as joyful tears spread down her face. Her whole body quivered in sheer delight and joy.

"Did you hear what I said?" Gaston sputtered. "I _love_ you, Sarah!"

"Ohh, Gaston..." Sarah wept, smiling. She threw her arms around his neck and gripped him. Gaston wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying, but the feeling of her arms around him felt wonderful. She giggled with tears and pulled back. "I love you too." She murmured.

Gaston's heart felt a bolt of electricity. "You...you don't mean that." He gasped, afraid to dare to believe her.

"Yes, I do!" Sarah corrected him. "I mean it with all my heart."

"Ohh, Sarah..." Gaston's eyes filled with tears of pure joy. He was too overcome for words. They both were. Gaston hesitated, afraid she'd think he was being indiscreet. But then suddenly, he could no longer resist the prompting inside himself. He leaned in closely toward her face. She did not shy away, or scold him. She only smiled, that glorious smile that had bewitched him from the first moment they had looked into each other's eyes. Gaston cupped her chin softly, and slowly brought his lips to hers. Sarah inhaled contentedly, her shoulders rolling down as he shifted his large form closer to her. Words were empty as they felt their passion pour into each other.

After blissful moments, they slowly broke away. Gaston gazed at her fondly, stroking her silky hair. "Oh, Sarah. You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on." He whispered, meaning every word with all that he was. "I do not deserve an angel like you!"

"You are the most loving man I've ever met, save my father." Sarah said sweetly. Gaston's face fell and he winced. He hated himself for ruining this perfect moment. "What is it?" She asked with concern.

This time, Gaston could not lie to her and say it was nothing. It was time. His stomach twisted with nausea. It was time she knew the truth. Gaston's breath hitched as he struggled to speak. "I wasn't flattering you. It's true. I _do NOT_ deserve you." He said in a choked voice.

"Gaston..." Sarah frowned sadly.

"Sarah...there's something else I must tell you. Lots of things. And when I do, you're never going to want to see me again!" Gaston shuddered. "You won't ever want anything to do with me anymore."

"That's my decision, not yours." Sarah corrected him firmly. "Please stop talking like that! It hurts me when you belittle yourself so." She ran her soft hand over his larger, rough one and clasped it. Gaston grimaced sadly and brought her hand to his lips. "Gaston, I will listen to everything you have to say... _as long_ as you tell me the truth!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gaston whispered.

"The truth may be ugly, but it will help you be able to live with yourself." Sarah told him. Gaston gazed deeply into her eyes. She couldn't possibly understand what he was about to tell her! But, she was paving the path for him so he could make it right!

"You...really are...an angel." He smiled. "That's what makes what I have to say so difficult."

"There _isn't_ someone else...is there?" Sarah gasped. Gaston gaped at her in disbelief.

" _No!"_ He pleaded. "No, no, it's not that at all, my sweet one." He tenderly caressed her cheek. "But...what have your cousins told you about me?"

"Well, they have been very vague about it." Sarah replied with a sigh. "Amelia hasn't discouraged me from seeing you, but when I expressed interest in you, she did warn me to be very careful. She told me to be absolutely sure and unafraid when I choose to give my heart to a man.

'She did tell me that you have been in jail the passed year. She didn't tell me exactly why. She felt that if you wanted me to know, it would be your or Lissa's place to tell me. When you returned to town, she told me that you had been released. I was happy for you. And Prince Adam seems pleased with your service.'"

So, she knew he had been in jail. Gaston was disappointed. He'd hoped she wouldn't know that part. Yet, it gave him a sense of relief too, that at least now he didn't have to tell her. "He was the one who oversaw my activities and appointed me as officer when all this happened.' Gaston said.

"Gaston, you said that you love me." Sarah said seriously.

"I do! I love you with all that I am." Gaston insisted.

"If you love me like you say you do, will you promise to be honest with me?" Sarah asked. Gaston gulped hard.

"I promise." He whispered.

"Gaston, why were you in jail?"

"You don't know?!" Gaston sputtered.

"I've heard rumors in town since I arrived." Sarah twisted her lip. "But you can't always count on what they say. I want to know from you, since there's no point in hiding the fact anymore."

Gaston blew out a long breath. _It's now or never,_ he told himself in terror. "I was convicted for attempted murder." He said, squeezing his eyes shut. Sarah let out a small gasp. She was startled, very startled.

"You were?" She asked in a small voice, the disappointment running thickly, like honey.

"Yes." Gaston muttered. "Until a year ago, I was not the same man you say I am! I was completely selfish, arrogant, prideful, disreputable. Most everyone revered me for my rank as army captain when I came back from the war. Mostly because I demanded it from them. I thought I was God's gift to the world, and I made sure to it that everyone around me thought the same way." Gaston scowled. "I acted like I was royalty itself, and expected to be treated so.

'I assumed that I deserved all good things in life, the best. If I didn't get what I wanted, I pouted and strived to find a way to get it, no matter what.'" Gaston sighed heavily. "That's what got me in trouble. Lissa has always been the golden child in our family, no matter what! As for myself? I was the black sheep. So, I became very controlling when I returned from the war. Our mother had died, and I'd promised to take care of my sister. But I became so controlling, manipulative, and unkind. I abused my authority as head of the house. I treated Lissa more like a servant than my own flesh and blood! She couldn't stand me, but without me she would've ended up on the streets! I still don't know how in the world she ever chose to forgive me!'"

"Your mother raised her well." Sarah spoke softly. Gaston sadly smiled.

"You're so right." He agreed. "Sarah, my dear...you asked me to be honest. So, that means I must tell you, you are not the first woman I ever fancied."

Sarah silently nodded dismally. "I didn't expect so." She whispered.

"I'm sorry!" Gaston lovingly gripped her hand. "For years, I had my eyes set on Belle."

"Belle? The princess?" Sarah's eyes widened.

"Yes. Only at that time, she was not a princess. She was another of the village girls. I only pursued her because I wanted the most beautiful girl in town. I didn't care about her or her feelings. But she always had her wits about her. She saw through my boorish acts and the guts to reject me. I thought of it as a game of playing hard to get and kept on pursuing her. But Belle knows her own mind, and she was wise enough to see that I wasn't truly fit to marry any woman!"

"That was _before_ now though." Sarah said.

"I became obsessed with trying to make Belle my wife, but I didn't know the first thing about true love. One night, Belle's father ran into the tavern begging for help. He was crying that she'd been imprisoned by a beast. Naturally, no one believed him. Well, except Lissa. She didn't entirely understand what he was talking about, but she listened and tried to calm him. I offered to help him, and he was so desperate-what with everyone else laughing at him- that he gratefully accepted."

"You only did it so Belle would marry you?" Sarah asked unhappily.

"Yes. Her father was so anxious to find her that he kept getting excited out in the woods. But I still didn't believe a word of it. I became harsh with Maurice, and...and..."

"What? Did you hit him?" Sarah gulped, bracing herself.

"Worse!" Gaston vented. "I threatened him! I threatened to leave him to the wolves if he didn't shut up!" Sarah winced, turning her face away.

"Ohh..." She began to shed tears. _"How could you?"_ She whimpered. Gaston could not bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"Maurice was wise enough to see my dark side. He said that I would never marry Belle! I did _not_ like the sound of that! Lefou had tried to calm me down, but I was so angry. That's when I left him in the woods after I knocked him out cold." Gaston said in disgust.

"So, that's why you were in jail." Sarah bit her lip. "But I've seen you with him. You seem to be good friends!"

"That's now. This was before then." Gaston explained. "Lissa had suspected I was up to something and I didn't know that she had followed me. She begged me to change my mind and release her friend. I was fed up, and wouldn't listen to her. It turned out that Agathe had rescued Maurice. My sister ran away from me and said she was going to save him if I did not. I followed her and when we caught up to her, she was being attacked by wolves!"

"Ohh, oh my word!" Sarah covered her mouth. "How horrible!"

"It was. But it was all my fault in the first place." Gaston groaned. "God used my failing to rescue her, and her turbulent illness to wake me up. Maurice confronted me about my terrible behavior. Then he gave me another chance."

"So, he didn't press charges against you?" Sarah was confused.

"He chose not to. But the people already knew about what I did from when he told them. But they had all been so worried about Lissa dying that they'd forgotten, until one day someone randomly brought it up in public. There was no use hiding it anymore. That's how I ended up in jail." Gaston hung his head.

"I see." Sarah sighed with tears in her eyes. "So, the first time I saw you, at the Christmas ball, you were a prisoner there at the castle?"

"Yes, but Adam and Belle had decided to let me spend Christmas with my sister and friends. They didn't have to do that, you know! But they did! They're very good people."

"Yes, they are." Sarah agreed quietly. She fell silent for a while. Gaston did not press her with questions. But he was dreading to know what she was truly thinking. "Lissa had told me that things had been bad between you until last year, but she never really elaborated on the details. She just kept going on about how changed you are, and how she's been happier than she's been in years."

"At least I did _something_ right." Gaston sneered. "I've been so selfish these recently passed years. I hurt people with my wrong, self-absorbed choices. Some of them have forgiven me and others haven't yet."

"So, that day the men threw you in the fountain, then tried to strip you...that was payback wasn't it?" Sarah frowned.

"Mmm-hmm." Gaston nodded. He'd hoped she'd forgotten about _that_ incident.

"That's what Stanley meant, when he told me that I really didn't know much about you."

Gaston was bathed in deep shame. He'd only scratched the surface with what he'd told her! But all his ugly past deeds were pressing heavily on his shoulders right now. He'd declared his love for this amazing woman, but now he could never hope to actually be granted her hand, not after what he'd said!

"Gaston, why did you tell me all this?" Sarah prodded seriously. "Please look at me when you answer that!" She begged. Gaston winced sadly as he slowly met her gaze.

"Because I love you, Sarah. And you deserve to know the truth." He said woefully. "I wanted you to know what kind of man you would have to live with if you chose to marry me. Sarah, you deserve to be loved, and blessed, and to have your greatest dreams come true. I am not worthy to be counted as able to bring you those things. If I could, I would! In a heart beat! But I cannot. What matters to me is what makes _you_ feel safe and happy."

Sarah looked away, more tears shedding her face. "Thank you." She murmured in a quivering voice. "Gaston? There's something _I_ have to tell _you!"_ Her breath hitched with a sob. Gaston stared at her questioningly. He braced himself, preparing for her to tell him to get out of her life.

"What is it?" He asked bravely.

"Gaston, I...I will be leaving soon." Sarah wept. Gaston's face drooped immensely, more than it already was, if that were possible.

"You are?" He whimpered.

"Oui." Sarah wiped her nose. "My parents let me have a whole year to travel and explore what was out in the world. When I return, I...I'm supposed to..." She let out a high pitched cry.

"What?" Gaston asked worriedly.

"I'm supposed to have an arranged marriage." Sarah groaned loudly. Gaston felt as if he'd been socked in the stomach. Sarah, promised to another man! This was too much to take in. He felt his heart crack.

"Did you agree to that?" He asked without facing her.

"I told them to do what they thought was best." Sarah corrected him, still shedding tears. "My sister's marriage ended scandalously, and my parents want to insure that that won't happen to me. That's why they came up with this arrangement. It was before I came here, Gaston. Before I met you!"

Gaston finally braved the question he was dreading. "Do you love him?" He asked grimly.

"Noo!" Sarah cried. "No, I do not. I never have and I never will. He doesn't even like my family, only our title."

"That isn't fair...to _you!"_ Gaston told her defensively. Sarah only hung her head. She couldn't agree more, but what could she do to change it? She leaned close to Gaston, trying to feel the sensation of his brave presence, hoping it would give her courage to face this.

"Gaston, I...I have to think about this. What you told me...I need time to take this in." Sarah whispered, the hot tears reddening her beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course." Gaston nodded sadly, gripping her hand. He was sure that now he was losing her. He helped her to her feet, gripping her arms. Sarah fiddled her fingers with his vest buttons.

"Thank you, Gaston...for being honest with me." She whimpered. "If you don't mind, I'd like to walk back this time...alone."

Her words cut him to the core. She didn't want to be seen with him anymore! He understood that he shouldn't expect her to. But so quickly? They'd just declared their love, and now it was being cut short so quickly! "If that's what you want." He managed to say.

"It is." Sarah nodded. "Thank you for taking me out." She slowly trudged away from him.

"Sarah!" Gaston wailed, holding her hand. "Sarah, what...whatever happens, I...I hope and pray that you will be happy, always." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She sobbed at the gesture and his kind words. Then she ran when he'd let her go. Gaston looked up into the dusky sky, feeling incredibly lonely. A terrible ache was taking form in his chest, only it felt more like it was all over his body.

* * *

Gaston did not sleep a wink. The painful conversations they'd had last night replayed in his mind over and over again. He could not erase Sarah's disappointed manner from his mind. The sun was coming up, but had not yet reached the horizon. Gaston dejectedly tromped to the tavern. He still had the key to the door. He let himself in and poured himself a drink then sat down in his chair. He'd tried not to disturb Lefou, who should have been waking soon to get things ready for the day. Gaston was grateful for the companionable silence in the usually bustling place.

Within twenty minutes, Lefou came down the stairs, dressed and began to light the lanterns as he prepared for his business. He was heading to the fireplace to start a warm fire when he noticed his friend. "Gaston? What are you doing here so early?" Lefou asked.

"Less crowded." Gaston said dryly.

"Whoo, Buddy, you look awful!" Lefou exclaimed. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"Something wrong?"

"I told her, Lefou." Gaston hung his head.

"Who? What?"

"I told Sarah."

"About what?"

"I told her about my being a criminal and about what a rotten scumbag I used to be." Gaston groaned, staring down into his untouched mug of beer.

"You did?!" Lefou whistled, gaping in astonishment.

"Yes."

"How did she take it?"

"She took it. She was very disappointed in me. She said she needed time to think. I haven't seen her yet this morning." Then Gaston faced him. "Lefou, did you know that she'd been promised to another man when she came here?"

"Her footman Pierre said so, but he also said that she wasn't thrilled about the idea at all."

"So, you knew?"

"Yeah." Lefou moaned. "I'm sorry, Gaston. I wasn't trying to bring you false hope! Honest. It's just that, you're a grown man and she's a grown woman, and you're both more than old enough to make adult decisions. This is one that I chose to let you make yourself."

"It isn't up to _me_ anymore." Gaston grunted. "It's up to her now."

"What are you going to do?" Lefou asked with concern.

"Whatever she wants." Gaston grimaced. He was deeply dreading what that outcome would be!

* * *

Gaston was afraid to see Sarah that day, but he had to see her! He had to know how she was. But he couldn't find her anywhere in town. He inquired of Madame Amelia who said that Sarah had gone for a walk. Gaston decided to try outside the village walls. The rolling hills and countryside were beautiful spots to collect one's thoughts. He spotted her at the stream where they had played with Lissa. He cautiously approached her, as if trying not to frighten a graceful doe.

"Sarah?" He spoke her name, the word caught in his throat. Sarah slightly turned her head in his direction but would not face him. Gaston hesitantly came and stood next to her. He wanted to wrap his arm around her, but did not offer it as he didn't know if she would appreciate it anymore. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"No." Sarah shook her head, staring down at her feet.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep at all last night." Gaston hung his head.

"Neither did I." Sarah whispered. "I had so much on my mind."

"Me too." Gaston nodded, feeling horribly awkward.

"Gaston? I...I have to go home!" Sarah burst out into tears.

"Home?"

"Yes, the day after tomorrow." Sarah met his eyes.

" _What?!"_ Gaston sputtered in horror. "So soon?"

"Yes, my love." Sarah nodded, weeping. Gaston came to her and gripped her arms.

"Oh, Sarah..." He choked.

"Believe me, Gaston. I don't want to do this, but I _must!"_ Sarah swallowed hard, trying to find a strong voice. "I _have_ to." Gaston swaddled her in his arms and she clung to him as they both wept on each other.


	70. Chapter 70 Be Careful, It's My Heart!

**Okay, people. Be prepared, this one is _dramatic!_ I cried listening to Kingdom Hearts tracks Dearly Beloved, Roxas' Theme, and Sora's sacrifice as I wrote this! I wept the first time I put the main plot together. **

**In answer to Guest's question, Sarah looks like Mirena throughout the movie of Dracula Untold, with her long golden hair.**

* * *

Gaston and Sarah just stood there holding each other and breathing heavily as their tears slowed down. She looked up pitifully into his gray eyes, so ridden with sorrow. Her blue ones were reddened terribly. They slowly broke away and went their separate ways.

Belle was sitting down in one of the flower gardens, picking blossoms and putting them in a basket. She was staying close to the stone mount nearby to use for pulling herself back up, as her very heavy, very big middle made being independent difficult. She was determined to do as much for herself as she could. Angelina the midwife was expected to come today to give her and Plumette each a checkup.

It was so beautiful outside, Belle was glad she'd decided to spend some time outdoors. Then she slapped her face in frustration. "How could I have forgotten my book?!" She vented. Being pregnant and hormonal, she'd been forgetting things and misplacing them lately, and it always made her so upset from embarrassment. Adam was surprisingly very compassionate. When he became impatient about Belle overreacting to little trivial things, the servants kept reminding him about when he had been the beast, and how he'd had to relearn how to do the simplest things because of his enormous size and his claws. Granted, he was glad that Belle's current state wouldn't last forever, and hopefully not for much longer either. But he understood how painful and difficult it could be to have to relearn little things in life that people often take for granted.

Belle heard footsteps quietly approaching. She cocked her head and smiled to herself. She knew those steps as she knew the back of her own hands. She looked down at her giant stomach and rubbed it, smiling. _"Your papa needs to learn the element of surprise."_ She whispered. "I know it's you." She teased Adam without looking back at him and just hummed.

Adam pffted with a beastly growl. "Darn." He pursed his lips. He smiled to himself watching his very pregnant wife in the summer sun. Her dark hair shone brightly, like a silky horse's mane. Her smile made him curious to what she was laughing at. Her spritely white and blue dress danced off the sun's rays like lace, and filled out her rounded figure beautifully. Adam knelt down next to her. "You know? Your portraits still don't do you justice." He said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Belle blushed. "You know, Adam, 'flattery is a cheap distraction from truth'." She grinned.

"Are you calling me a _liar?"_ He asked sternly.

"No, of course not." Belle shook her head. "Only that in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the picture of a bride right now."

"You are to me." Adam said smoothly. "You look so radiant and glow with joy right now, more than I thought possible on our wedding day!"

"Do I?" Belle glanced at him.

"Yes, my love." Adam insisted. "I, uh...brought you this." He handed her a rose. They'd had a terrible argument this morning over nothing, and Adam was trying to quickly make amends. They both hated fighting. Belle accepted his offering and smiled. "I'm sorry about this morning." Adam said grimly.

"So am I." Belle leaned back into his shoulder. Adam wrapped his arms closely around her and clasped her pregnant stomach. "I had no reason to get so defensive."

"I shouldn't have teased you." Adam grumbled, kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to be inconsiderate. I was actually trying to cheer you up."

"I know you were. But I took it the wrong way." Belle sighed.

"So, you forgive me?" Adam pleaded.

"I will, if you'll forgive me." Belle smiled, looking up into his face. Adam purred and kissed her hard.

"Does that make it better?" He asked.

"Mmm...not really." Belle teased. He tugged her closer and kissed her hair.

"Ahem!" Cogsworth cleared his throat awkwardly. Adam rolled his eyes and grunted while Belle turned to face the head of the castle household. "Uhh...pardon me, Master." Cogsworth coughed, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Yes, Cogsworth?" Adam sighed.

"I just thought you should know that Mademoiselle Angelina has arrived."

"Oh! Thank you, Cogsworth." Belle said. Adam gripped her hand and pulled her to her feet without much effort. Belle frowned at him.

"What?" Adam cocked his head.

" _Nothing."_ Belle shrugged. Adam led her back to the castle.

"Oh, by the way, I'd brought you this." He pulled out a book from his coat. "You looked so content in the garden, I thought you might enjoy a good read."

"Thank you. But I'm afraid it's too late for that."

* * *

As Adam, Belle, and the midwife were going inside the castle, they heard hoof beats coming up the drive. They saw a tall rider on a large black horse. "Why, it's Gaston!" Belle exclaimed. Adam walked forward to meet him.

"Gaston, this is unexpected. Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"No, no." Gaston shook his head with a feebly pasted smile. "All is well in the village, but I must speak with Lissa please."

"I'll have Chip fetch her." Adam said.

Gaston waited, sitting on the water fountain in the courtyard for his sister. He ran his hands through the clear, shining water. Frustrated with hurt, he snatched some pebbles into his large fist and threw them in. He heard Jesse's bark and turned to see the dog bounding toward him. Lissa wasn't far behind him. Gaston glumly stood up. "Hello." Lissa smiled. "Chip and I were acting out some scenes from my book." Jesse pawed at Gaston's leg, waiting to be acknowledged. Gaston reached down and patted him. Lissa noticed that he looked extremely unhappy. "Gaston, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Well, I came here to tell you that you won't have to worry about missing me anymore!" Gaston snapped at her. "From now on, you'll have me all to yourself. I hope it makes you happy." He crossed his arms.

"Wait just a minute!" Lissa blurted out defensively, taken aback by his accusatory outburst. She pressed on his arms and made him sit back down. With his unkind attitude he was stewing, she didn't want to have to 'look _up'_ at him. "What is this all about?" She asked firmly. "Why don't you just tell me what the matter is?"

Gaston bit his lip and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Lissie." He groaned. "I didn't mean that. It's not your fault. Sarah is leaving!"

"Leaving?" Lissa furrowed her brows.

"Yes, in two days." Gaston moaned.

"What?!" Lissa gasped. _"Two days?_ But why?"

"Because I told her the truth, and she can't stand to be around me anymore." Gaston said flatly, fighting the sob in his throat.

"Slow down." Lissa begged. "You told her the truth about what?"

"About what a scoundrel I was."

"You did?"

"Yes!" Gaston fought not to lose it. "She's very upset with me. And now she's going to leave and marry that attorney. Good riddance for all I care!" Gaston wailed.

"Stop it, please!" Lissa cried out at him with tears in her eyes. She knelt down next to him, pressing her hands on his knee. "You know that's not true! You _do_ care. You love her, and she loves you."

"So what?" Gaston pffted. "She's leaving, Lissa! She won't be back. It's over."

"How do you know? Did she say that?"

"No. But I know that's because she didn't want to make me feel bad."

"I don't believe that." Lissa shook her head. "I believe she truly loves you!"

"Stop pretending, sis." Gaston was beginning to lose it. "We must face it. She's leaving, and she's...never coming back!" He couldn't fight the urge anymore as the overpowering weeping scrambled up his throat before he could stop it. Gaston burst out in tears. He could not help it. It just hurt so much. He'd finally gained true love, after never believing he could ever find someone to love a man like him, and now it was being taken away from him! He doubled over, weeping.

"I'm sorry, Gaston." Lissa whimpered, shedding tears herself. She straightened up on her knees, and wrapped her arms around him. Gaston was so angry and pained that he nearly grabbed her arms and shoved her away. But, he longed to be comforted. Instead of pushing her away, Gaston returned the embrace and buried her face in his sister's shoulder. Usually, this was his role, but he was in too much distress to take lead. Lissa just held him and wept with him. Yes, this meant she'd have more time with Gaston, but Sarah had become very dear to both of them. And now they couldn't imagine life without her! She was part of them. They belonged together. She'd grown to already think of Sarah as her big sister, her sister-in-law. His time with her was the happiest Lissa had seen of Gaston in months. They would miss Sarah something awful.

* * *

When his sobs began to slow down, Gaston gently pulled back. Lissa handed him her handkerchief. He refused it. Jesse lay his head in his lap. Gaston rubbed his ears. "Did you tell her that you love her?" Lissa asked timidly.

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Doesn't matter now." Gaston whispered dismally. Lissa shook her head. Gaston looked at her. "By the way, thank you for my Christmas present. I finally read it." Lissa looked up at him.

"You did?" She slightly smiled.

"Yes, darling." Gaston sadly smiled back. He ruffled her hair. "It was a most thoughtful and generous gift. Thank you. And I'm sorry for how scornfully I treated it when you gave it to me."

"That's over." Lissa said quickly. "Can I ride back to the village with you?"

"If Belle doesn't mind." Gaston shrugged. "But why?"

"I want to see Sarah. I have to!" Lissa exclaimed. She ran back inside the castle. Angelina was heading to the servants' quarters to examine Plumette. Lissa saw Adam and Belle descending the stairs from the West Wing. "Belle!" Lissa called and ran to them.

"Lissa." Belle smiled. Then she noticed her friend's tear-stained face. "Why, Lissa! What's wrong?"

"It's Gaston." Lissa sniffled. "Sarah's leaving! She's going back to Paris, in two days' time! Please, may I accompany Gaston back to the village right now? I have to, and I must be with him."

"Of course." Belle nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, what did Angelina say?" Lissa asked in a more cheerful tone. Adam beamed.

"She said Belle and the baby are doing wonderful." He replied. "Delivery is approximately about five weeks away. But she said that it could actually happen nearly any time now!"

"That's wonderful!" Lissa smiled, hugging Belle. "I hope I'll be here when the baby is born, and not down in the village. I wouldn't miss the birth for anything in the world!"

"Thank you." Belle smiled.

* * *

When Gaston, Lissa, and Jesse returned to Villenueve, Gaston went straight to the tavern and Lissa ran to the twins' home. Gaston came in the back way of the tavern, so he wouldn't attract attention. He waited for Lefou for what seemed hours but was only about five moments. Lefou jumped a little seeing Gaston standing there. "Gaston! You startled me!" Lefou laughed, then his face fell when he saw his best friend's broken countenance. "What is it, pal?" He asked with concern.

"It's over, Lefou." Gaston whispered. "She's leaving for good."

* * *

Dr. Travis smiled when he saw Lissa rushing about. He waved and ran to meet her. "Hey!" He greeted. Lissa sighed as she halted. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes, Robert." Lissa said quickly. "But right now, I'm in a real hurry. Sorry, but I'm afraid this can't wait. _Please_ excuse me!"

"Sure." Robert nodded and stepped out of her way. He was disappointed that they couldn't speak right now, but if they were to be married, that was something they'd have to learn to deal with as medical emergencies could disturb them at the most inconvenient times.

Lissa ran as fast as she could to Madame Amelia's. The older woman instantly let her in without asking any questions. Lissa raced up to Sarah's room and rapped anxiously on the door. Sarah reluctantly opened it. Both girls burst into tears the minute their eyes met. "Oh, Sarah!" Lissa wailed and clutched her. Sarah gathered her arms around her. "Do you have to go so soon?"

"Yes, I must." Sarah nodded tearfully.

"But why?"

"Because I must tell my father everything. I love Gaston! But..."

"Will you come back?" Lissa cried.

"I...I don't know. That part isn't left up to me anymore." Sarah gulped hard.

"I'll miss you!" Lissa cried on her shoulder.

"I'll miss you too." Sarah agreed.

* * *

All too soon, the morning of Sarah's departure was upon them. Gaston wished the weather was dark and gloomy, but no, it was bright and sunny which only added salt to his wounds. Adam, Maurice, and Belle traveled down to the village to say goodbye to Sarah. Sarah stole away to be alone before she was to depart. She wanted to be alone with Gaston.

She asked Lefou where she could find Gaston, but he didn't know for once. Sarah tried the stream. It was one of their favorite spots, but there was no sign of him. She trudged up the hill overlooking the small river. There she found him, standing alone like an abandoned statue, in his white puffy shirt and tan trousers, his boots polished to perfection. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. She closed them, trying to remember his silhouette in every detail, so she could carry it with her always. Her throat burned with sobs as she gazed painfully at him. She slowly approached him.

Gaston heard her footsteps and he knew whose they were, but he would not turn to face her. Sarah sidled up to him. He hung his head, trying to keep it together. This was the moment he had feared when he'd found himself falling for her. Sarah gasped a little from her weeping. She winced and slipped her hand into his large, comforting one. Gaston grimaced and clasped it tightly. He never wanted to let it go again. He finally turned to face her. The heartache in her perfect face made his stomach churn. "I'm not coming down to the village.' He told her.

"I didn't think you would." Sarah gulped. A sob escaped her lips. She leaned her head on his bicep, weeping. Gaston gripped her shoulder and kissed her temple, crying with her. This was more than either of them could bear.

"You remember what you said to me, the first time we met?" Gaston asked.

"It's bad manners to lie, especially to strangers." Sarah stated.

"And you were right." Gaston suddenly faced her straight on, clenching her by the arms. "Ohh, Sarah! Please don't go. Please stay here with me!"

"I can't." Sarah cried. "I want to, with all my heart! But it's not up to me anymore." Gaston shook his head. "I have never felt as loved and special as you have made me feel, Gaston. No man seeking my hand has ever treated me so thoughtfully before. I will never forget how sweet you have been to me."

"You are the light in my darkness." Gaston said, his voice quaking. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever met! You are the angel of my heart. Sarah, how can I live without you?!" He clenched her harder and she clutched him back for support. "What will I have to live for? Without you, I'm nothing!"

Sarah sobbed harder into him. "You have people that care about you. You must protect them." She murmured. "Gaston, I don't want to leave you! But I have no choice." Gaston engulfed her in an embrace so strong, so fierce, so filled with pain that he was sure he was about to break each of her ribs. Even if he did, she wouldn't care! She buried her nose into his shoulder and clasped her arms firmly around his neck, so hard she was sure that she would choke him to death. If she did, it wouldn't matter to him. They wept on each other, neither wanting to ever let the other go.

Gradually, he gently set her down. They met each other's eyes and shared a heartbroken kiss. He kissed her hand and he stroked her hair, taking in every detail of her perfectly delicate features. "Will you come back?" Gaston asked shakily. Sarah's breath hitched. Her heart felt like it was being sliced in two with Gaston's hunting knife.

"I cannot promise that." Sarah sniffled. "I pray so." She reached up with her hand and softly kissed his face. "Goodbye, Gaston. I've enjoyed our time together." Gaston gazed at her, his face completely grief-stricken. His heart was breaking. This was goodbye, _forever!_

"I love you." He whispered, clasping her hand. He kissed her palm one last time. Sarah nodded tearfully, letting him brush her forehead with his nose as she leaned close to him.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "I'll never forget you!" Gaston let out another sob. "I...I have to go." She wept. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and then ran as fast as she could. Gaston watched, the blurry tears marring her retreating figure. It was as if someone had crawled into his heart and was fleeing with it.

* * *

Sarah tried to compose herself as she returned to the town square where a party of well-wishers were waiting for her. But at the sight of Lissa, the tears only poured out again. Sarah bid her cousins goodbye, Maurice, and Pere Robert and Dr. Tanner. Adam and Belle wished her a safe trip. "And you are always welcome to come back to our kingdom whenever you like." Adam told her.

"Merci." Sarah nodded. Belle hugged her. "Take care of that little one." Sarah tried to smile.

"We will." Belle smiled back, placing her hand on her giant middle.

Sarah leaned toward Lefou. "You've been such a gentleman. I'm so glad to have met you, Lefou." She said.

"I'm glad you came." Lefou smiled.

" _You'll look after him, won't you?"_ Sarah whispered in his ear.

"You can count on it!" Lefou replied. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Good luck, Sarah. We'll miss you."

"You too." Sarah nodded. She stooped down and hugged Jesse. He licked her face solemnly. He'd sensed the sadness in the air. "Goodbye, boy. I'm really going to miss _you!"_ She kissed his furry black head. Jesse whined and licked her again. She stood up and faced Lissa. Lissa was crying and tried to smile, but she couldn't. "I love you, Lissa." Sarah told her sweetly. "I'll always think of you as my third sister."

"You'll always be like my big sister." Lissa said. "Will you write?"

"Of course I will." Sarah said sadly. "But I cannot promise when." Lissa grasped her in a hug. Sarah embraced the girl that had become her close friend. She hated leaving her behind, unsure if they would ever see each other again! She hated leaving all of them. "You keep up your writing, you hear me?" Sarah told her.

"I will!"

Sarah kissed her face and hugged her once more. "Goodbye, Lissa. I love you."

"I love you too. I wish you didn't have to go!"

"So do I." Sarah said. She patted her arm then turned toward the carriage.

"Will you give these packages to Marguerite and her children?" Melissa asked.

"Of course I will." Sarah smiled, taking them. "I will tell them you said hello." Melissa smiled.

"It's time to go." Pierre said firmly. He opened the door for her and assisted her inside. Sarah looked back tearfully at her dear friends. One face she ached to see, but was not there: Gaston.

"Goodbye!" She waved as the horses trotted on at the driver's bidding. Lissa ran after the carriage till it passed the village gates. She wept and waved to her friend.

* * *

Sarah peered out the window at the passing countryside she'd grown fond of. It would be so nice to be back home. But, as the carriage bounced its way along the dirt road, her heart ached like it never had before. She felt as if part of herself was being left behind, maybe that she would never get back! And she knew what that part was: Gaston! She wanted nothing more than to stop the vehicle and run back to his arms, but that was not to be. She had to do this. It just hurt so much, unlike anything she'd ever felt. Her thoughts were wailing:

" _ **Here is where the road divides,**_

 _ **Here is where we realize**_

 _ **The sculpting of the Father's great design.**_

 _ **Through time you've been a friend to me,**_

 _ **But time is now the enemy:**_

 _ **I wish we didn't have to say goodbye!**_

 _ **And I know,**_

 _ **That through it all**_

 _ **The hardest part of love is letting go!**_

 _ **But there's a greater love that holds us..."**_

Sarah wept bitterly as she was driven farther and farther away from the man she loved. Would she _ever_ see Gaston again? No. It was impossible.

* * *

From his perch on the hill, with his looking glass, Gaston saw Sarah depart. He ran, heading to the higher hills, trying to get a better glimpse before she completely disappeared. Tears slapped his face as the wind hit him, but he kept on. He reached the highest plateau where he could see everything. There it was. Gaston wept as he watched the black carriage run along the road.

" _ **Be careful, it's my heart,"**_

He sang in a strangled, grieving voice,

" _ **It's not my watch you're holding, it's my heart**_

 _ **It's not the note I sent you, that you quickly burned**_

 _ **It's not the book I lent you, that you never returned.**_

 _ **Be careful, it's my heart**_

 _ **The heart with which so willingly I part.**_

 _ **It's yours to take, to keep or break**_

 _ **But please, before you start**_

 _ **Remember, it's my heart."**_

Gaston fell to his knees and curled up like a child. He cried pitifully, wailing like a man abandoned, as if this new, acute pain would fester inside him for all eternity. It hurt so badly. He slightly gazed off into the distance, the far horizon where Sarah was being carried off by now. All at once, the carriage disappeared from sight. "Adieu, my gorgeous one. My angel! Adieu!" Another heavy sob choked him as he whimpered:

" _ **Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end,**_

 _ **But in my heart's a memory,**_

 _ **And there, you'll always be!"**_

* * *

 **That line from The Fox and the Hound, that scene in the movie, the movie itself...just thinking about it makes me cry instantly. And Luke Evans said that was one of his favorite Disney films as a child! When the widow Tweed gives up Todd, gets me every time, even if I don't watch it!**

 **Ohh, reviews please! But the end of the story is _not_ here just yet!**


	71. Chapter 71 There is No ONE

**Oh, man. I wanted this chapter to be a short one, but it carried me away!**

* * *

The hours bled into days since Sarah's departure. Gaston became so withdrawn that Lefou and Lissa were afraid he was making himself ill. He constantly tried to distract himself from his heartache. He tried to hunt, he tried to find fix-it needs around the house, he tried to find some crime to fight in town-little chance of that if he didn't count the usual ruckus and brawls-, he tried to practice his archery and gunman-ship, _anything_ to keep his hands busy. But it was no good. Nothing, not Lefou's strongest beer, not a magnificent prize stag, nothing could help Gaston forget his hurt as he pined for his lost love. If only he had learned about true love years ago, none of this would've happened!

"She didn't say she _wouldn't_ come back." Lissa said encouragingly, anxiously trying to help her brother ease the acute ache in his heart.

" _Oh, shut up, will you?!"_ Gaston snapped at her. Lissa gazed at him sadly, but didn't say a word. She slowly retreated to the safety and more friendly company of her room. Gaston grimaced and leaned forward on his knees with his head in his hands. He'd told Sarah that what made her feel secure was what mattered most to him. But having to let her go hurt more than he'd ever imagined possible! He just wanted to stop hurting, but his yearning for the woman he loved only sharpened his wounds.

Lissa kept saying that they loved each other, that Sarah was 'the one', only to have Gaston retort fiercely at her, "Stop saying that!" There was no 'one' for a man like him, a man who'd made such a rotten mess of his life. There never was and never would be, according to him.

* * *

 _She was smiling down at him. Every feature, every strand flawless and beautiful, with the white glow surrounding her. She giggled at him, playing on his eardrums like strums of sweet angelic music. He reached out to caress her face and just about was able to touch her soft skin…_

Gaston's eyes opened too soon! Cursing himself for waking up from such a perfect dream, he punched his pillow and sat up in bed, hugging his knees to himself. Gaston ached to see Sarah's smile, his ears yearned to hear her girlish laugh and sweet voice, his arms longed to embrace her and carry her. Tears poured out of his eyes. "Sarah..." he wept. "Oh, my beautiful angel! I miss you so! I can't bear it, I just can't...

' _ **When somebody loved me,**_

 _ **Everything was beautiful,**_

 _ **Every hour we spent together,**_

 _ **Lives within my heart!**_

 _ **And when she was sad,**_

 _ **I was there to dry her tears,**_

 _ **And when she was happy**_

 _ **So was I,**_

 _ **When she loved me!'"**_

* * *

It had been five days since Sarah had left them. Gaston had just broken up a brawl at the fishmonger's and thrown both of the imbeciles in jail for the night to cool off, when one of the young village boys ran up to him. "Monsieur! Monsieur!" He cried.

"Easy there, lad." Gaston smiled. "What is all the rush for?"

"I've just come from the post. I was instructed to bring this to you." The boy handed him a sealed envelope.

"Merci." Gaston nodded, and paid him for his troubles. Gaston turned and read the name on the envelope. It was addressed to him. He was about to open it when his nostrils abruptly halted him. The letter was encased in a most sweet fragrance. Gaston instantly recognized it: it was Sarah's perfume! His hands trembling, he began to pry the letter open when he stopped himself. What was he thinking? Surely Sarah had told her father about her excursion and she was writing to Gaston to inform him as kindly as possible that she and he would never meet again, that she was no longer free to be in his life.

Gaston was overcome by the lovely essence. He felt a stirring inside him as he longed to see Sarah's face right now and clasp her close to himself. Whenever she had been with him, it had felt like the two of them together were one person, something he had never, ever known before she'd come into his life! And now? She would never come back to him...ever! His heart aching like a spear had been run through him, he could not bear to open the letter. Glowering at it, he hurried to blacksmith's shop and tossed the letter into the hot flames, unopened. He watched it crinkle into black nothingness. With a bitter nod of approval, he left misty-eyed.

* * *

The next day, Gaston was sitting on his porch steps, moping and slicing a piece of wood with his knife. Jesse wagged his tail as Dr. Travis entered the lawn. Gaston looked up, totally disgusted. "What do _you_ want?" He scowled at Robert.

"Hey, I just came by to see how you're doing." Robert said kindly.

"I'm fine! None of your beeswax." Gaston huffed rudely. Robert sighed and walked toward him.

"If it's any consolation, I can understand a little bit of what you're going through." He said quietly.

"Go away." Gaston glowered darkly, with a look that would've sent any thugs turning tail in the other direction.

"Trust me, I've been there. I knew a girl once that I was close to. I loved her. We were close for years. It hurt horribly when she left." Robert told him.

"I didn't ask for your pitiful life's history." Gaston growled.

"Look, take it easy, man. I was just trying to help."

" _Go..."_ Gaston snarled in a most malicious tone.

"All right." Robert said softly. "Hope you feel better soon." And he slowly backed away into the street. Gaston watched his retreating form, and felt tears spring into his eyes. Growling, he slung his knife into the nearby tree.

* * *

Lissa was splitting up her time between living at the castle, being in the village, and spending time with Robert when it was possible. Sometimes they didn't get to even have their planned dates because medical cases came up that needed Robert's attention. He was still Dr. Tanner's apprentice after all. On this particular night, Lissa was sitting curled up in Gaston's chair at the tavern, speaking with Lefou. "I don't know what to do." Lissa whimpered. "He's my brother, Lefou. I want to help him. I've tried to help him! But he won't let me. And he is so unhappy. I feel so awful for him.

'I have _never, never_ seen Gaston like this in my life! His heart is broken, Lefou! He loved Sarah so much! So very much. And I know she loved him. A relationship like that shouldn't be broken. They should be together.'"

"Have you heard from Sarah?" Lefou asked.

"She wrote me the day after she returned to Paris, to let me know that she'd made it back safely and that it was good to be with her family again. But her letter didn't sound joyful. It sounded as if she was _trying_ to sound cheerful."

"I know, Lissa." Lefou sighed. "I've done my best to help Gaston, to try to ease some of the pain he's going through. But there's really nothing _I_ can do. You're right that he is broken. But not all the whiskey bottles in the world can truly mend a broken heart." Lissa sadly smiled at his words.

* * *

 **3 Days Later**

Lissa had just accompanied Robert on his rounds again-partly to get her mind off her brother's predicament-, and was heading to the baker's when Jesse began barking happily. "What are you so excited about?" She looked down at him curiously.

"Lissa!" A joyful voice called to her. It couldn't be! Lissa turned and could not believe her eyes.

"Sarah!" She cried and ran to her friend. They hugged each other tightly, laughing and crying together. "Oh, we've missed you!"

"And I you." Sarah murmured. Jesse stood on his hind legs, placing his huge front paws on Sarah's riding coat skirt. She giggled and pet him. "Yes, and that includes _you too,_ you big ham of sweet apple pie!" She smooched down at the dog and kissed his head.

"Sarah? _What_ are you doing here? We thought you weren't coming back!" Lissa exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sarah frowned. "I wrote a letter so Gaston would know when to meet me!"

" _What_ letter?" Lissa sputtered. "We didn't get a letter."

"But I wrote one!"

"Gaston never said anything about it."

"But I promise I did!" Sarah insisted.

"Well, if you did... _Wait a minute!"_ Lissa narrowed her eyes. "Lefou said that Gaston did get a letter from you. But he never opened it. He threw it away and fled in tears."

Sarah rolled her eyes. _"Oh._ That is _just fine. Where_ is he?"

"I think Lefou might know where to find him."

"Oh, that man!" Sarah playfully growled. "He's going to have a _good_ talking to! I'll straighten him out! Just wait until I get my hands on those precious, simple-minded locks of his!"

* * *

Gaston was sitting miserably atop Magnifique as he gazed blankly out at the village across the hill from him. He'd spent some time at his mother's grave, only to be void of words. Not even his glorious hunting appealed to him now. He could care less about it, but currently, it gave him something to do. He remembered when he'd brought Sarah to this spot for the first time on a picnic and the conversation they'd had. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be with her here again!

" _You know? You really shouldn't lie to strangers. It's bad manners!"_ A playful, small voice spoke from somewhere behind him. Gaston mused to himself that he was remembering so much that he could actually hear her voice. Magnifique snorted and tilted his head.

"What is it boy?" Gaston asked. The horse backed up suddenly, twitching his ears. "What the..." Gaston creased his brows.

"I'm here!" Sarah called to him. Gaston, thinking he was hearing things, turned toward the voice. He could NOT believe his eyes. It was she! She was running big as life straight for him!

 _Impossible,_ He thought, gulping. He expected her to evaporate into thin air as soon as she got close to him. But he found himself unexpectedly stumbling backward when the beautiful woman he'd thought was gone forever jumped onto him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Gaston was so startled that he stood there like a dork. Sarah pinched his cheek hard. "Oow!" Gaston whined. "Hey, what was that for?" He moaned.

"To let it sink into your hard head that I am real!" Sarah laughed with tears. Gaston, wide-eyed, reached down and cupped her face with his hands. His body zapped as his rough, calloused palms touched her soft flesh. He was still scared to death to believe this was true. Sarah closed her eyes, sighing blissfully as he touched her.

"It...it really _is...you!"_ Gaston sobbed. Sarah nodded, gripping his strong wrists. "Sarah..." Gaston choked as her name left his lips, but to Sarah, she had never heard anything said so beautifully! "You...you came back." Gaston sputtered.

"I told you I would!" Sarah half frowned, half giggled. "If you'd used your brains, you would've read my letter instead of throwing it away."

Gaston hung his head, staring at his boots. "I...I'm sorry. I was afraid."

"But I'm back." Sarah smiled. Gaston smiled back. He squeezed her in a suffocating hug and twirled her around where her feet were swinging off the grass. Sarah felt like she was flying. They kissed joyfully, laughing and crying.

"Oh, I missed you!" Gaston said in a husky voice when he'd set her back down.

"I missed you too." Sarah agreed. _"You,_ my dear Sir, need to pack your bags and be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Hmm? _Whatever for?"_ Gaston creased his eyebrows.

"You're coming with me!"

"Why?"

" _My father wants to meet you."_ Sarah grinned evilly. Gaston froze, dumbfounded. What in the world was happening to him? His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back down onto the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Lissa was so disappointed that she didn't get to go along with her brother, to Paris! But he promised to bring her back something special and that if Sarah's family approved of him as a potential suitor, that he would bring her with him to visit. Lissa and Jesse remained at the castle in his absence.

Pierre met Gaston at the depot and they rode in a cab down the cobblestone streets, fine brick houses and tall marble stone buildings that lined the walkways of the illustrious city. Pierre was much more friendly to Gaston than when he'd first begun courting Sarah. Gaston noticed a book shop as they drove along and made a mental note to himself that he'd see if there was anything in there he could pick up for Lissa. He was pleased to see a few random children reading her book! To think, that his gabby sister had penned down the very words those little ones were reading and laughing at or acting out! It made Gaston very proud.

"Well, this is it!" Pierre announced too soon. Gaston looked up at the large gray house that towered above them. It was huge, compared to his and Lissa's little two-story home in Villeneuve! "Well, come on then." Pierre told him, stepping out of the hansom. Gaston absent-mindedly followed him, staring off into space. "Shall we go in then?" Pierre smiled.

"Huh? Oh, of course." Gaston bit his lip.

"You needn't look as if I'm leading you to the guillotine!" Pierre teased him. Gaston cringed. That was _exactly_ how he felt! What if Sarah's parents didn't approve of him? What if they hated him for his past? What then? His big heart thudded in his chest, pounding in his ears. "Ooo. A little scared, are we?" Pierre prodded again, clearly enjoying himself.

"Gaston the hunter isn't afraid of anything!" Gaston retorted.

"Sure, sure..." Pierre remarked skeptically. "Then why do you look like you're about to melt into wax? I actually believe I see the lines beginning to gel right now!"

"Confound it, are you going to announce me or not?" Gaston asked gruffly, regaining a bit of his confidence back. "Or are you going to just stand around all day squawking?" Pierre laughed at him and entered the house. He beckoned Gaston to follow. Gulping hard, and remembering what Lefou had always told him about deep breaths, Gaston forced one foot in front of the other and entered through the magnificent doorway. He only prayed that he would make it back out alive!

* * *

"I don't see why we need to bother with even meeting this young scoundrel of yours, Sarah." Mrs. Franceres protested as Sarah finished primping her in her Sunday outfit. "After all, Hansel is well to do, handsome, and a gentleman! You know, all the lasses your age would die if he asked for their hand."

"Well then, I believe one of them should have him." Sarah grinned sarcastically.

"Do not be insolent, daughter." Mrs. Franceres squinted at her. "I only want you to be taken care of, and protected."

"I understand, Mother." Sarah said softly. "But won't you at least give Gaston a chance, try to get to know him? He's absolutely dashing as I've told you before. And utterly charming!"

"If he's as witty and attractive as you say, I will try." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Mother. I promise you will _not_ be disappointed."

"But he's a country lad. Practically a farmer! What can he offer you that Hansel cannot?"

"He's a hunter, Mother, and the gendarme of that district. And he surely looks it too. Just wait till you see him!"

"I am going to hold you to this idea, Sarah." Her mother said playfully. Sarah grinned and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Gaston was still forcing deep breaths in and out of his chest, hoping this wasn't a mistake. He glanced around at the fancy furnishings made of finely polished wood, carpeted rugs on the floor from excellent tapestries, and family portraits hung along the walls. He saw a few where he instantly recognized Sarah, though he didn't feel that the paintings did her justice. He saw other members of the family in the pictures, most of which resembled her. A large staircase greeted him.

Gaston licked his palm and ran it back over his slick black hair, threw out his chest and straightened his brown and red jacket. He wanted to look his best, he did so want to make a good impression on Sarah's parents. He had so much to lose if they rejected him. He was grateful that his dashing looks and shiny uniform served him so well. He turned to his left and lifted a prayer of thanks that he saw a mirror! He stroked his whiskers and made sure every strand of his hair was in place. He cleared his throat loudly. "What are you worrying about?" He scolded himself in the mirror. "How can they possibly turn you down? _No!"_ He winced. "Get a hold of yourself! You thought that way once, and you nearly got yourself killed!"

"Who are you talking to?" A small voice asked. Gaston rolled his eyes, embarrassed.

"No one, really." He muttered. He tilted his head and saw a small boy standing there. He looked faintly familiar. "Wait a moment. Don't I know you?"

"Oui, Monsieur!" The boy exclaimed. "I am Adolph, remember? You and the prince saved the nice girl who fed us in the woods! And the pretty lady sent us here."

"Adolph! But of course." Gaston laughed. "Yes, I remember you. Pardon me, but I didn't recognize you. You look fine. What are _you_ doing here?"

"My maman works here." Adolph said proudly. "And we help! We have a nice place to live now, and warm food, and real beds, and clothes, and toys, and books!"

"Well, well, well, congratulations." Gaston shook his hand. "That is splendid. So, how do you like living in the city?"

"It's noisy." Adolph grumbled. "And so crowded."

"Oui." Gaston agreed.

"Do you _always_ give yourself a speech in the mirror?" The boy asked.

"Uh...well, at times." Gaston bit his lip. He didn't spend as much time in the mirror as he used to! But he did still have that streak in him.

"That's a rather silly thing to do." Adolph muttered sarcastically. Gaston cleared his throat. "Doesn't your maman give you chores to do?"

"No. She hasn't for a long time." Gaston said. He had to keep in mind that the lad was only six-years-old.

" _Adolph!"_ Someone called from down the hall. The boy left without saying goodbye. Gaston puffed in relief. Then he looked up and saw Sarah descend the stairs. She looked stunning in her pink dress and her hair braided with little flowers in it. Gaston sighed peacefully and smiled mirthfully as she hurried to him.

"You're here." She smiled. Gaston grabbed her in his arms and twirled her around.

"It's so good to see you." He whispered.

"Oh, you do look fine. This is perfect." Sarah said, squaring his shoulders and making sure he looked proper. "Wait here while I bring my mother down."

"Certainly." Gaston grunted.

"What are you afraid of?" Sarah teased. Gaston only gulped as Sarah retreated back up the staircase and quickly emerged bearing a middle-aged but grand lady with her. The woman was a great deal older than Sarah, but she was still attractive to look at. She was attired in a green satin dress with black trimming, and her dark auburn hair was twisted back in a lovely bun. Gaston made sure he wasn't slouching and stood straight.

"Mother, this is Captain Gaston Legume of Villenueve." Sarah announced. "He's been a dear friend of mine. Gaston, this is my mother, Madame Agnes Franceres."

"Madame," Gaston smiled, bowing and kissing her hand. "I hope you don't feel this is an intrusion of your time."

Sarah waited with baited breath. Her father had agreed to meet Gaston, but it had taken much adamant persuasion, sweet talk, and convincing to get her mother to be part of this when she'd had her heart set on her daughter marrying Hansel. Sarah said nothing and waited as her mother stared up at Gaston who was at least two heads taller than she was.

"He's beautiful!" Madame Agnes gushed. "Oh, Sarah...he's just gorgeous! Come over here, lad, so I can get a good look at you." Gaston put on his most winning smile though it felt pasted and came toward her. "Ohh, so strong, so handsome...stupendous!" Agnes patted his muscles. "Sarah my darling child, where tell me again exactly did you find this lovely man?"

"Actually, he found me." Sarah grinned.

"Goodness gracious!" A smaller, high-pitched voice squealed in delight as she entered the room. Sarah turned Gaston toward his left, where a flighty young girl of thirteen with darker auburn hair and bright green eyes dashed straight at him and gazed up at him all starry-eyed. Gaston just smiled. "Ohhh..." The girl sighed blissfully. "He's such a dream! Just like in a fairytale.

"Oh, Gaston. This is my sister, Anna." Sarah laughed. "Anna, this is Captain Gaston Legume."

"Bonjour, Anna." Gaston nodded to her. "It's lovely to meet you."

"He said my name!" Anna twirled around in a haze of dizzy infatuation. Gaston coughed to hide his laugh, then she grabbed his arm. Gaston chuckled awkwardly. He was truly enjoying all the fuss and praise, something he'd craved for years, _however,_ Anna reminded him a little too much of the triplets back home.

 _Do I really want to marry into this family? _He asked himself jokingly. Yet, if he married Sarah the triplets _also would_ be part of his family! He had half mind to reconsider this whole affair, until he looked into Sarah's face again. _She is worth it all!_

"Sarah, is _this_ the man you fell in love with?" Anna asked, holding onto Gaston's arm as if she was afraid he was going to flee her.

"Yes, Anna. He certainly is." Sarah said proudly.

"This is so unfair." Anna puffed out her lip.

" _What's_ not fair?" Gaston asked, hoping she wasn't referring to Sarah having her pick of any man.

"I wish I'd met him first!" Anna whined. "Forgive me, Sarah. But you are not digging your hooks into this man. He's mine!"

" _Anna!"_ Her mother scolded, though she would never admit that she shared her daughter's sentiment.

"He's much prettier than Hansel is any day." Anna said bluntly. "Hansel looks like a weed compared to this lion flower!"

"That's enough, Anna." Agnes said sternly. Gaston couldn't help gloating a bit. Actually a lot! At least he knew he had _something_ in his favor above the guy who wanted Sarah for himself.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." He smirked down at Anna.

"All right now, you silly females." A gruff voice joked. "Give the poor boy some breathing space. We don't want him to suffocate _until_ the time is proper, now do we?"

"Oh, Papa." Sarah grinned sheepishly.

Gaston stood straight and tall as a tree, as if he were back in the army, being inspected by his superior officer. He glanced over at Sarah's father. He was a tall man, dressed in black distinguished clothes, with graying salt and pepper hair. He threw a naughty smile at Gaston, but his stance and essence demanded respect. "Monsieur Judge Franceres," Gaston spoke as bravely as he could muster with a bow, "Your honor, Sir."

"Captain Gaston, is it?" Judge Franceres asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow.

"Oui, Sir."

"Well, since my wife seems to be taken in by your dashing looks, I suppose I don't have to shoot you right away." The judge said flatly. Gaston's face grew hot. Sarah's mother had been easily swayed by his handsome features. But it looked like her father was going to be a more uncomfortable challenge.

"No, Sir." Gaston gulped.

"Papa, you wouldn't!" Anna wailed. "How could you?" The judge gave her a stern look.

"Anna, it is my duty to oversee every male that comes calling on any of my daughters." Judge Franceres said dryly with what might have been called a grin. "Well, it is a long journey from Villeneuve. I am sure you are exhausted, Captain, no?"

"Quite the contrary." Gaston replied. "Though I do feel quite famished." Gaston was ushered into the parlor and Agnes ordered Marguerite to serve tea with tarts. Gaston sat on the sofa beside Sarah on his right. To his left, Anna made her presence very known and would not take her eyes off him. Sarah's mother took the armchair across from them while her father stood next to his wife. They asked him about his trip there, and the village, and his family. He answered their questions clearly and listened to them talk about their life in Paris. The judge closely watched the dashing man and listened closely to his conversation, but his face did not shift with any emotion on what he was thinking.

Half an hour later, the front door opened and the clicks of a woman's heels could be heard in the front room. They all turned to see a tall astute woman with blonde hair standing there, holding a bubbly baby girl in her arms. She stared blankly at the handsome stranger in her house. She looked quite uncomfortable. "Rachael, you're back!" Sarah smiled and stood up to greet her sister. "Rachael, I'd like you to meet Captain Gaston Legume, the man I told you about. This is he. Gaston, this is my sister Rachael and her daughter Angela." Gaston smiled with a nod.

"Monsieur," Rachael whispered with a poor excuse of a curtsy. She kept to the side of the room with a standoffish air. "Well, it's time to put Angela down for her nap." And with that, she hurried along upstairs.

 _She seemed offended by my presence,_ Gaston thought glumly.

"Honestly, how dreadfully rude." Anna scrunched up her nose.

"Anna, do not be unkind regarding your eldest sister." Judge Franceres scolded her. "Mind what she's been through."

"Yes. I am sorry, Papa." Anna bit her lip.

* * *

While the judge and his wife gave Gaston a tour of the grounds, Sarah made her way to her eldest sister's quarters. She lightly knocked on the door of the small apartment. "Who is it?" Rachael moaned.

"It's only Sarah." Sarah replied.

"Oh." Rachael replied lowly. Sarah tiptoed inside and closed the door. Rachael was sitting on the edge of her bed, weeping. Sarah came to her side and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Rachael, I'm sorry if Gaston's presence upset you." Sarah said softly. "I did not by any means want to hurt you."

"I know." Rachael reassured her. "It's just...seeing a strange man in the house, I...it greatly startled me. I do want you to find your own happiness, sister! But, please...I implore you, _be sure_ that this is the man you can trust your heart with! I don't want you to end up like me!"

"It will not come to that. And do not be discouraged, Rachael. You'll find happiness again someday, I know it." Sarah smiled. Rachael only wept, leaning on Sarah's shoulder.

* * *

"Captain!" Judge Franceres abruptly addressed Gaston.

"Sir!" Gaston stiffened and halted, completely at attention.

"I would like to speak with you in my study."

"Certainly, Sir." Gaston obeyed. Anna began to follow them. Her father faced her with a pointed look.

" _Alone."_ He said firmly, his tone leaving no place for argument.

"Yes, Papa." Anna pouted.

"I will see you later." Gaston told her. Anna's eyes lit up and she skipped away. Gaston followed the elder man into the beautiful study filled to the gilds with books, most of them law books.

"Sit down." Judge Franceres told him, closing the doors. Gaston sat down in a chair before the great mahogany desk where the judge slowly placed himself in his armchair, more like a 'throne'. "Some tobacco for your pipe?" He offered.

"No thank you, Monsieur." Gaston said. He'd thought that he'd smelled exotic tobacco when he'd entered the hallway near the study!

"Suit yourself." Judge Franceres shrugged, then he leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles _on top of his desk!_ Gaston was taken aback and fidgeted uncomfortably. He was not sure what to make of this man, and he was so nervous. He had half a mind to chide himself for being deliberately intimidating to Robert when he'd asked him permission to court Lissa... _almost!_

"Relax, lad. You can wipe that petrified look off your face!" Judge Franceres laughed heartily. "You needn't fear me as if I were an ogre or such. I didn't bring you in here to blow your head off!"

"Might I say, Sir, that that is a most soothing relief!" Gaston gasped, his robust chest deflating.

"I know I appeared formidable earlier." Judge Franceres squinted at him. "Many people face me and instantly believe I am a frightening old monster out to make them miserable. You don't find me that way, _do you?"_

"Uhm...well, begging your pardon, Sir, not to sound disrespectful..." Gaston gulped.

"Look, the main reason I didn't appear friendly earlier was because I saw the state you were in with my wife and youngest impulsive daughter, and I didn't wish to indulge in their giddy behavior. You seem to have made quite an impression on them."

"Indeed, Sir." Gaston grinned.

"I felt that you and I might be able to discuss things better man to man, in the _civilized_ privacy of my study. It's my secret cave I go to when I need to restore my mind from mental fatigue. Living with four females can be beautiful but at the same time most exhausting!"

Gaston had to laugh. He understood what that was like, and he lived his life with only _one_ female! "Don't I know it! You haven't met my younger sister, Sir. She talks enough for _three_ people!"

"Mmm-hmm." Judge Franceres finally grinned! He continued to smoke his pipe. "She is your only sibling, no?"

"Yes, that is correct. She lives at the castle in our kingdom with our good friends, but on the weekends she stays with me at our childhood home. We both grew up there and have looked after it since Mother died."

"So, now you come all this way to show off what a _dreamy, tall, dark, intimidating_ specimen you are to impress me and think I will fall for it and grant you my daughter's hand, is that it?" Judge Franceres asked gruffly. Gaston began fidgeting again. But he would not let the judge see his timidity!

"That's one way of putting it, I suppose." Gaston said.

"I have heard _a lot about you._ Just what is your personal interest in my Sarah, boy? Tell me." Judge Franceres looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Well, Your Honor," Gaston began, "your daughter is very thoughtful, and sweet. She is very kind and has a meek spirit. Not to mention that she is very beautiful. I have made some very bad mistakes in my life, but Sarah has always encouraged me to look around and see what I can put right, even if I cannot erase the past.

'I love your daughter, Sir. She is an angel everywhere she goes. It would give me great joy to have your permission to marry her. I know that I have failed in the past, but if I am blessed with joy to call her my wife, I swear on my life to you that I will protect her and do my best to see that she is happy and loved!'"

Judge Franceres did not look impressed. And if he was, he had a nerve-scraping way of not showing it! "Have you finished, Pretty Boy?" He asked sternly. Gaston met his eyes and held his head high.

"Yes, Sir." He said bravely. He waited with baited breath for the elder man to give him an answer. The judge seemed to ignore him and kept his attention on some papers on his desk. He appeared to be reading them and Gaston was beginning to think he'd forgotten he was even there! The judge chewed on his pipe, puffing away, nodding and grunting as he read the papers.

 _Confound it, speak to me, man!_ Gaston wanted to shout. If he had remembered how much contemplation it had taken himself to grant Dr. Travis permission to court his sister, Gaston might have calmed himself better. He took deep breaths again as it seemed forever before the judge chose to acknowledge him again.

"Captain, I would like to ask you to remain in Paris a few days more." Judge Franceres finally spoke.

"As you wish, Sir."

"You may take my daughter out on the town if you like, chaperoned by Pierre of course."

"Of course." Gaston tried to say politely. _What fun that is going to be._

"We will not discuss this matter again until Thursday."

"Yes, Your Honor. Thank you, Sir." Gaston smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. The judge stared at him as if he had two heads.

" _What_ are you doing?" He asked flatly.

"Pardon me." Gaston equally stared back in confusion.

"Close the door on your way out." The judge said, turning his eyes back to his papers.

"Yes, Sir," Gaston nodded and departed. He scratched his head when he emerged from the study. "Whew!" He blew out a breath. He felt mentally fried from trying so hard to understand the judge's body language and felt stupid for feeling so baffled.

"Everything all right?" Sarah asked as she appeared. Gaston felt incredibly relieved to see her.

"I do not know!" He shook his head. "Your father is a difficult man to understand."

"I believe the correct phrase you're inciting is 'communicate with'." Sarah corrected him.

"You are right, my dear. As always." Gaston sighed. "One minute, I felt able to freely speak with him on any subject. And the next minute..."

"He has you backed into a corner, squirming, not knowing if he is going to bite you or not!" Sarah finished for him. Gaston rolled his eyes. He hated the way she phrased that. It made him sound weak.

"He goes on rabbit trails." Gaston attempted to rephrase her statement.

"Yes." Sarah sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 _How the heck can she handle it so easily?_ He stared at her in wonderment. "Is your sister all right? I seem to have upset her." Gaston decided to change the subject.

"She's struggling." Sarah's face fell. "You remember I told you that her marriage ended scandalously?"

"You did say that, didn't you?"

"Yes. You see, Rachael married a popular, well-to-do fellow. My father had some qualms about him but never truly let on, as he couldn't find concrete evidence to base them on. The man turned out to be a cheat and a scoundrel. He left my sister with nothing, while she was six months pregnant with their first child! My father arranged for a quiet divorce, and Rachael came back here. It has hurt her deeply. She is wary around strange men, and I cannot blame her. Her husband broke her heart and she is afraid to love again. Angela is the sunshine of her life though."

"I'm sorry." Gaston said guiltily. To think that had God not gotten a hold of him and reshaped his character, Gaston might have done something similar.

"Thank you. We're happy to have them. It's been wonderful having a baby in the house." Sarah smiled.

"She is a little doll, isn't she?" Gaston smiled back.

"However, I have a terrible feeling that I'm going to have to compete for your affections against my _other_ sister!"

Gaston rumbled a big, hearty laugh. "That is one scenario, my dear, that you shall _never_ have to fear! At least not from _me!"_ He reassured her. Sarah smiled as they held hands. "She is very blunt." Gaston commented.

"She always has been. Anna is _not_ afraid to speak her mind, no matter what it is! So, you'd best be on your guard, and treat me well."

"When have I not?" Gaston feigned surprise. Sarah merely laughed.

* * *

The next few days passed too quickly for Gaston and Sarah. They spent many happy hours together, browsing through shops, Sarah showing him her favorite parts of the city, and talking for hours on end. Gaston was growing on the family too, so it seemed. Agnes was still curious about him, but she found herself primping endlessly when she knew he was coming! Anna constantly tried to make sure Gaston noticed her when he visited. She hardly let him and Sarah be alone and sometimes had to be shooed away, which ticked her being treated like a child. Gaston did play games with her and showed her places and items in her family's encyclopedias that he'd been or seen in his travels. Sarah would be there with them most of the time, and found it endearing watching the creative, witty ways Gaston found to entertain the young girl.

Judge Franceres had not said a word to the household about his personal theories about the man, but kept them to himself. He let his wife and daughters do the talking about how wonderful or horrible Gaston the hunter was. However, he did insure that Hansel did not come to call on Sarah while during Gaston's stay!

* * *

Lissa was sitting on the water fountain in the courtyard, writing away when Jesse began barking. She looked up to see a large black horse cantering along toward her! She instantly rose to her feet as Gaston entered the courtyard. He hopped down off his horse. "Gaston!" Lissa called excitedly and ran to him. She may have been a grown woman, but Gaston laughed as she ran to him and he caught her up in his arms without her feet touching the ground. "Oh, I missed you!" Lissa cried.

Gaston set her down. "Well, I was much too busy to miss you." He teased.

" _Well, thanks."_ Lissa muttered sarcastically.

"I'm just joking." Gaston reassured her.

"It felt like you were gone for ages!"

"It did?" Gaston feigned surprise. "My apologies. Get into any trouble while I was away?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

" _Noo!"_ Lissa laughed. "Did you bring me something special like you said you would?"

"What? I'm not special to you?" Gaston pouted. Lissa rolled her eyes. "Of course I did." He pulled a package out of his coat and handed it to her. She took it and sat back down on the fountain to open it. She was blown away to find two stunning golden hair combs with little jewels encrusted in them! They were so dazzling she was speechless. "Do you like them?" Gaston asked.

"Why, Gaston! They're...they're beautiful!" Lissa finally found her voice. "I never expected this. They're...wonderful. Oh, thank you!"

"They'll look lovely swept back in your hair." Gaston said.

"I really do like them." Lissa smiled warmly.

"Good, because you can show them off to those fancy Parisians when you go walking on the street." Gaston said proudly. "Show those city dwellers what we country folk are made of."

"What are you talking about?" Lissa asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Sarah's father liked me so much, he'd like to meet you. And Lefou can come too."

"Really? Paris? You're going to bring us to Paris with you?" Lissa bounced up and down.

"Do you want to go?"

"Don't be silly! Of course I do!" Lissa cried. "When can we go?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Lissa clapped her hands.

* * *

Lissa was thrilled and enjoyed every moment of the long excursion to Paris, with one big exception: she felt like crying every time she thought of Jesse. He'd had to remain behind at the castle and it had been so hard to leave him. Lefou and Gaston talked back and forth about various subjects, and Lissa joined in sometimes, but she mostly watched their surroundings.

Lissa and Lefou were astounded when they saw the Franceres' mansion. Sarah was ecstatic when she hugged her friend. Agnes found Lefou to be a most amusing conversationalist, and Lissa kept Anna busy, much to Gaston and Sarah's relief, as the girls had hit it right off and talked endlessly for hours on end. Much to Gaston's chagrin, Lissa thought that the judge was a most interesting character and was fascinated trying to explore his personality, searching for the right vocabulary words to accurately describe him.

It was the night after Gaston had brought his family to meet his possible future in-laws. The judge summoned him-literally-to the study again and closed the doors behind them. "On your feet, Sir." Judge Franceres ordered. Gaston rose and stood straight and tall. "Well, Captain, I will say this much: your family is far from dull!"

"I'm _assuming_ I can safely receive that as a compliment?" Gaston asked suspiciously.

"You may. I've been watching you closely, boy. You have a tendency to show off and brag at times."

Gaston hung his head. "Yes, Sir." He sighed. "I've tried to channel it."

"Mph! You seem to have made things more lively around here. However, there is still the matter of you're being in prison."

Gaston's heart sank and his face fell. He tried to brace himself for the severe chewing out. But he did not think he could bear being rejected and losing Sarah forever! He kept telling himself that whatever was best for Sarah, he was willing to do, but the thought that he may be dismissed completely from her life was unbearable.

"Yes, Sarah told me everything when she returned home from your village." Judge Franceres explained. "But I kept the unfavorable parts from my wife. No need to get her more stirred up than she already lets on! Seems you've been a very busy man in your life. When Sarah told me what you were like, I began at once to make inquiries about you to Prince Adam and others in your village. They all said how changed you were for the better. Then I sent Sarah to fetch you so I could meet you in person and scrutinize you up close."

"My gosh." Gaston gulped, wide-eyed. He'd had no idea about any of this!

"Gaston, I've had a long talk with your sister." Judge Franceres said seriously. "Seeing as she is your closest relative. She tells me that you used to be a real scoundrel, but that that all changed in some sort of awakening when she nearly died from a wolf attack. Your sister was more than happy to fill me in on every question that I asked. It's clear to see that she is very fond of you and that she is happy. I was most impressed! Not only by her testimony, but also by the glowing reports I received back on your humbled, changed character and public service."

Gaston gazed at him with hopeful eyes. He'd never thought this man would be impressed by _anything!_

"You are a fine man, Gaston. And a decent chap. And with a wise lawman as myself standing above you, I'm sure you will continue to conduct yourself righteously."

"I will certainly try, Sir!" Gaston promised.

"Good, lad. Now, as to what you really are here for...about Sarah..." The judge turned stern again.

"Yes, Your Honor?" Gaston held his breath. He had to blink. The judge was beaming at him!

"Captain Gaston Legume, we-that is to say, _I_ would be proud to call you my son!" Judge Franceres announced. "I have seen how you have treated my daughters, and how Sarah lights up like a firefly around you. She has _never_ acted this way around any potential suitor before! She's found most of them vulgar. But she absolutely adores you. And I have good faith that you will take good care of her. That being said, you are hereby free to ask her to marry you at your leisure, if that is your desire. You have my sealed permission and full blessing." The judge smiled warmly.

Gaston couldn't breathe! He did not know what to say! Could this be real? He didn't dare to believe! He was approved? He had his full blessing to marry his daughter? Gaston was breathless and speechless. His heart felt as if it was going to bust wide open.

"Why don't we shake on it, make it official?" The judge suggested, trying to put him at ease.

"Thank you, Sir!" Gaston finally found his voice. "Thank you, Your Honor! I am eternally grateful to you, now and always! I swear on my life, that I will do my best to not disappoint your trust in me!"

"I know you will!" Judge Franceres smiled as the two clasped hands. The judge squeezed hard, surprising Gaston who equaled his grip. The judge laughed at Gaston's utter surprise. "I _was_ a wrestling champ back in my day." Judge Franceres smirked.

"Sir, I shall never forget this night." Gaston said with tears in his eyes. "Thank you with all that I am!" Words were empty to describe Gaston's giddy joy running through his whole body!


	72. Chapter 72 Deep Breaths, Gaston

"Do...do I like all right?" Gaston asked anxiously. Lissa couldn't help grinning and shaking her head. This was so not the over confident, haughty, idiotic egomaniac he used to be! That old Gaston was gone! Well, _mostly._ Lissa smiled warmly and clapped his arms.

"You look fine." She told him reassuringly.

"You look dashing and very handsome. How can she turn you down?" Lefou added. Lissa rolled her eyes at him. Gaston gazed helplessly at the ceiling. "Sorry." Lefou gulped guiltily. "I just thought some old pep talk might do the trick."

"I can't do this!" Gaston wailed. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to come out of his chest. He was very excited, but all the more absolutely terrified.

"Yes, you can!" Lissa and Lefou retorted.

"What if she says no?" Gaston was on the verge of having an anxiety attack. He was breaking out in a cold sweat. "She deserves much better, anyone can see that. I..." Lissa reached up and pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shhh! Shush." She told him.

"Gaston, you've seriously got to get a hold on yourself. You're too young for a heart attack." Lefou teased.

"But..." Gaston protested.

"Deep breaths, Gaston. _Deep breaths."_ Lefou told him calmly. Gaston tried. They were more like deep-I'm-going-to-faint breaths. He was still far from calm. "Come on, big guy. Just breathe. That's it. That's it."

"Gaston, you love her, don't you?" Lissa asked.

"Of course I do." Gaston said wistfully.

"And she loves you, doesn't she?"

"She says she does." Gaston said absent-mindedly.

"Then what's holding you back?" Lissa smiled with puppy dog eyes that Gaston averted his eyes from. He knew if he looked at her, he was sunk. "You need to get a move on, _old man._ You're getting slow in your old age." Lissa smirked.

That did it! Gaston frowned at her. _"What_ did you just call me?" He grumbled.

"I think he's losing his hearing too." Lefou chimed in, playing along with Lissa. _"She says you're getting slow in..."_ Lefou spoke louder right in Gaston's ear.

"Enough already!" Gaston bellowed over him. "I _heard_ you. I may be a klutz at times, but I am _not_ senile yet!" He didn't even know exactly what senile meant, but he'd heard it used a lot when referring to older people. "All right. All right. I'm going." He bit his lip.

"That a boy!" Lefou cheered.

"You can do this." Lissa added.

"Right, right. I can do this." Gaston smiled nervously. He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket collar.

"Don't forget these!" Lissa gave him the bouquet of flowers he'd bought especially for this occasion.

"Oh, thanks." Gaston nodded gratefully. "All right." He blew out a long breath. "Here it goes." He was about to step forward, but he only stood there.

"What's wrong now?" Lefou laughed. "Are your boots nailed to the floor?"

"No. I...I can't seem to move!" Gaston panted. "I must be paralyzed." Lissa and Lefou shared a look, then came up behind Gaston and both gave him a good shove out the door of the lodge they were residing in while they visited Paris.

"Watch out for mud puddles!" Lissa called to him.

"Ha, ha, ha. _Real funny,_ sis!" Gaston retorted back. Then he bravely marched down the cobblestone street, his steps keeping in rhythm with the clip-clop, clip-clop of various horses' hooves.

"Well, at least we got him outside." Lefou sighed in relief.

"I thought he was going to have a nervous breakdown!" Lissa giggled.

"Don't act so coy." Lefou glanced at her knowingly. _"You'll_ be next."

Lissa gaped at him. _"What_ are you talking about?"

* * *

Gaston met Sarah at a small French cafe where her father told Gaston he would leave her for him to take out. Gaston saw them seated at a table for two. The judge saw him and nodded. He gave Sarah the excuse that he had business to attend to and left. Sarah nodded and finished her muffins. Taking a deep breath, and squaring his shoulders, Gaston approached the table. "Oh, Gaston!" Sarah gaped in delight. "Where did you come from?"

"I was just walking around." He smiled and sat down across from her. "Here, these are for you."

"Ohh, Merci." Sarah cradled the blossoms in her arms. "They're lovely."

"So are you." Gaston said.

"Oh, you." Sarah shook her head.

"Busy?"

"No, not really. Would you like to go for a stroll or something?"

"Oh, yes." Gaston nodded, rising to his feet and pulling her chair back. "I would like that. Is there anywhere special you would like to go?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. There's a special place I'd like to show you. You're supposed to be returning home tomorrow, and I really wanted to bring you to this lovely spot before you leave!" Sarah told him with yearning.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gaston smiled.

Gaston and Sarah rode together in a hansom to the outskirts of the city. It was a beautiful summer day, and not too hot. Gaston was overwhelmed and his stomach was filled with butterflies. He was grateful that he hadn't had to be the one to initiate their activity, as it helped him focus on his true intentions. He gazed fondly at Sarah, lovingly clasping her hand in his, and he glanced down at his vest and patted the little pocket laying right over his heart. He still felt flushed, but his nerves were beginning to slowly calm.

Gaston had never done this before in his life! He'd never asked a girl to marry him before! Well, save Belle, but that hadn't even been a real proposal, more of a sinister hinting of a conceited suggestion. He had never done this the proper way and he didn't want to blunder it. So much had changed in his life over the period of one year! Life was different, his ideals were different, most of all _he_ was different!

He recalled how many times he'd tried to practice: _"Sarah, my precious angel! Will you marry me? No, no, no...Sarah, you love me and I love you. So, will you be my little wife? Ohh...We make such a wonderful couple, don't you think? So, why don't we get married? That's no good..."_ He had rehearsed and failed all night. It would have been easy to say one of those lines, had Lissa not stumbled upon him talking to himself again and tried to steer him in the right direction. It had been quite humbling, as Gaston's previous theatrics felt the most natural way to propose, but Lissa tried to help him:

"… _you don't want to be shallow." She'd told him. "You should be warm, tender, thoughtful, and a good listener."_

" _How do I do that?" Gaston pouted. Why did she have to tread on his comfort zone._

" _By being the new you."_

" _Just be sincere, what you feel inside. It doesn't have to be flowery and poetic, it just needs to be from the heart." Lissa smiled warmly, poking his chest. "And that is what she will care about."_

" _But how will I know?"_

 _Lissa grabbed his arms. "When it's time, the right words will come." She reached up and gently pulled him by the ears, lowering him down to her level and kissed the top of his head. "Good luck tomorrow. Good night!" She smiled and headed to bed. "You'll be fine!"_

 _When it's time, the right words will come. Just be sincere. Needs to be from the heart._ Gaston kept reminding himself. At last, Sarah told the driver to stop. Gaston hopped down from the cab and assisted her to the ground. She held his hand and led him along. Gaston looked around curiously, taking in the sight. They were on the fringes of a forest, but were standing out in the open of lush green fields. A blue pond rested in the heart of the sight, with swans and ducks swimming along. Birds sang in the trees. The whole picture was alive with color and wondrous sounds.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sarah looked up at Gaston.

"It is." He nodded.

"This is my favorite place in the world!" Sarah announced wistfully. "I'll often come here to gather my thoughts, when I'm sad or upset or just dreaming. It's so peaceful."

"Indeed." Gaston agreed. His heart was racing. It was nearing time, he could feel it! Sarah looked absolutely heavenly in the sunlight, standing amid the sparkling blue water, her long and wavy golden hair blowing the in the wind and beaming in the sun rays, and her soft lace and satin white dress made her look like a princess bride right out of a fairytale.

Sarah sat down on a rock near the water and removed her slippers, running her feet in the stream, careful to cover her ankles. She looked so serene. Gaston gulped hard. This was it! Sarah threw him a grin. "Would you like to sit down?" She patted the rock next to her.

"Sarah, I...I have something important to say." Gaston held his head high.

"I'm listening." She cocked her head. Gaston took her hand in both of his and kissed it tenderly.

"Sarah, my darling," he began with no quivers in his voice, "I'm not worthy of you, but I love you with all my heart. If you trust me with your heart, I promise I will do my best to cherish it! My time with you has been the most wonderful moments of my life."

"Mine too." Sarah said with tears.

What happened next took her breath away. Gaston removed his hat and set it on the ground. He got down on one knee and knelt before her. Sarah shivered giddily. Gaston reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a dazzling golden ring with a tiny wine red jewel in it. Sarah's breath hitched as Gaston gazed up at her lovingly. "I love you, Sarah. I want you to be my wife, and the true love of my heart. Will you marry me?"

Sarah raised her hands to her face, laughing and sobbing. "Ohhh. Yes! I would love to marry you, Gaston!" Sarah cried in overwhelmed delight.

"You...you will?" Gaston's eyes lit up.

"Ohh, yess!" Sarah cried happy tears. "Yes, I will."

"Ohh, Sarah..." Gaston smiled with tears. He slipped the ring onto her finger. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around, laughing happily. It was like a fire storm of electricity had stricken both of them, thrill and ecstasy racing through their entire bodies. True joy was in the air they breathed. Gaston finally set her down, but he did not let her go. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, crying tears of joy, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Lefou and Lissa were making their way to the Franceres house to wait for Gaston and Sarah and celebrate. Everybody had known that he was going to propose. As they walked down the street, Lissa began to cry. "Lissa, what's wrong?" Lefou asked.

"Ohh, it's just...Gaston is about to get married! It's actually happening! And also, I...I miss Jesse. I'm so used to him walking beside me everywhere." She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Aww." Lefou sighed and patted her arm. "You'll see him tomorrow."

"I know."

"Don't you miss Robert at all?" Lefou teased.

"What do you think? Of course I do!" Lissa retorted back. "I'm just trying to really not show how much, because I don't want Gaston to tease me when I feel truly sad that he's not here."

"Oh. Sorry." Lefou apologized. They were passing a group of young children playing in the street. One of them, a little boy was reading Lissa's book. Her heart warmed inside to see him reading it! Lefou stepped forward and tapped the lad on the shoulder. "Hey there, young fella. Nice book you have there." He pointed out.

"It's my favorite." The boy smiled. "I have a dog too. His name is Blackie."

"Hey, you want to know something amazing?" Lefou asked. "This young lady, my good friend here, she's the one who wrote it!" Lissa blushed.

"You're making that up." An older boy argued.

"No, I'm not." Lefou frowned at him. "This is Mademoiselle Lissa Legume! She's the one who wrote this delightful book."

"Are you really?" A girl asked.

"Yes." Lissa grinned sheepishly.

"It's one of my favorites too!" The girl announced.

"Really? I'm glad you enjoy it so."

"I don't believe you." The older boy crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, young sir, tell me the sentence you are reading." Lissa told the little boy with the book.

"' _What possible use is a dog?'_ _Davie's father huffed._

' _He can be a good friend, Da.' David said eagerly."_

"David gazed up pleadingly at his father with the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster." Lissa began quoting from heart. _"He smiled innocently, and clasped the forlorn looking bag of bones in his arms. His father's shoulders sagged and he looked to his wife for help. She only smiled with a shrug."_

"You really did write it!" The girl bounced around excitedly. "I can't believe it!" Lissa beamed. "Will you write me a note so I can remember you and prove it to Momma and Papa?"

"I suppose I could," Lissa shrugged. Lefou handed her a pencil and she scribbled in the front cover of the book. She signed her name and Jesse's too.

"Who is Jesse?" The girl asked.

"That's _my_ dog!" Lissa replied.

"Mine too! Please!" The little boy begged. The children were just scurrying away to show their parents when a cab pulled up. Gaston and Sarah quickly dismounted, Gaston paid the driver and he led Sarah to Lissa and Lefou. They held hands and their faces were glowing.

"Lissa? Lefou! I'd like to present to you the future Madame Gaston!" Gaston declared proudly. Hoots and hollers echoed down the street. Lissa clasped Gaston in a tight sisterly hug, shedding tears of sadness and joy.

"I'm so happy for you, big brother." She said. She meant it.

* * *

 **The next chapter, they will be back home in the village.**


	73. Chapter 73 Something Truly Terrible

**After waiting and planning for so long, I CANNOT believe it's time to post these chapters! God gave me lots of help, especially with the fill-in chapters, but I assure you that this one is not one of them! This chapter is very important to the rest of the story, as you should see for yourself later on! It's been in the works and on the waiting list for a long time. Reviews would be helpful.**

* * *

Villeneuve rejoiced with Gaston when he, Lissa, and Lefou returned and Gaston announced that he had found a bride. Some of the guys were still peeved that he was doing so well as a public servant after what a jerk he used to be, but they agreed that maybe being married would settle him down. Most everyone else was very happy for him. He and Lissa both rode to the castle to tell their friends the news. They were greeted by Cogsworth and Lumiere who were out in the courtyard. "How is Plumette, Lumiere?" Lissa asked.

"Very well, thank you, Mademoiselle." Lumiere smiled widely. "She has had a pretty smooth pregnancy this far and I have never seen her happier!"

"Him either." Cogsworth added.

"Lissa? Lissa!" Belle exclaimed, hurrying down the steps as fast as she could, which wasn't easy considering she had maneuver with her nine-month-full middle weighing on her. Lissa hopped down from Magnifique and hugged her friend. "It's good to have you back. We missed you! Welcome, Gaston. You look exceedingly happy."

"I am, Belle." Gaston smiled warmly, feeling a stirring gratefulness that the two of them could be such good friends now.

"How do you feel, Belle?" Lissa asked, smiling at her friend's large stomach.

"Lazy." Belle sighed.

"Well, hopefully it won't be for much longer!" Lissa reminded her. Maurice showed up and hugged her. Gaston dismounted and shook hands with his friend.

"How did you enjoy Paris?" Maurice asked.

"It was different and exciting." Lissa said. "And you'll never guess what happened!"

"I asked Sarah to become my wife." Gaston smiled wistfully. "And she said she would!" Belle and Maurice were dumbfounded.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Lissa cheered.

"It's incredible." Maurice nodded. "Congratulations, young man. Sarah is a lovely girl."

"I'm glad for you, Gaston." Belle sighed. "I'm glad you've found a woman that you can truly call your own to love." Gaston gazed at her thoughtfully. He was growing misty-eyed.

"Thank you, Belle." He whispered. "That means a lot to me." They were interrupted by the joyous barking of a dear friend.

"Jesse!" Lissa cried. Jesse galloped up to them and raised his paws up to Lissa. She hugged him tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you, boy. I missed you!" Gaston reached down and pet his companion as Jesse licked Lissa's face.

"He's been so miserable." Maurice said. "Chip's tried to keep him happy, but he missed you so badly. I let him sleep in my bedroom."

"Thank you, Maurice." Lissa said. "Aww, my poor puppy. Were you sad while we were gone? Huh?"

"So, when is the wedding?" Belle asked.

" _Whose_ wedding?" Adam asked as he appeared with Chapeau, Chip, and Mrs. Potts.

"Lissa, you're back!" Chip cheered and ran to hug her. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded.

"Of course." Lissa replied.

"Whose wedding are we talking about?" Adam asked Belle.

"Gaston's!" Belle smiled at Adam. "Gaston and Sarah are getting married."

"Really?" Adam's eyes widened, placing his arm around Belle's back. "Well, well, that's...that's astounding." Adam shook Gaston's hand, then he narrowed his eyes. "But I just don't see what a lovely girl like Sarah thinks she sees in a pretty boy like you." He teased.

"Adam!" Belle nudged him in the ribs.

"I'll strike that statement from the record, Fancy Pants." Gaston retorted playfully to Adam. "We are not related, so your input on this matter doesn't count." He smirked.

"All right, lads. That's enough." Maurice laughed. He was fondly amused at how the two former rivals were acting like competitive brothers.

"Of course." Adam grinned sheepishly. "I think it's fantastic, Gaston. Really." He smiled. Gaston nodded.

"Thank you." He said. "Well, the wedding is in two weeks' time. Sarah is remaining back in Paris for the time being to pack her belongings, spend some last moments with her family and friends, and so she can fulfill her wedding plans."

"And we're going to be busy getting the house ready for the new bride!" Lissa announced.

* * *

Later on that night, Lissa was staring off into the ballroom when Belle and Maurice came to her. "Lissa?" Belle spoke first.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there." Lissa chuckled.

"We think it's wonderful that Gaston has finally learned what it means to truly love. We really are happy for him." Belle said. "But how are you handling this? It can't be easy letting go of your only brother."

"It's not." Lissa sighed. "It does hurt. I'm going to greatly miss taking care of him, so much! And for a while, I admit that I was jealous of the time he spent with Sarah and her new role. 'll probably still shed a few tears now and then. But to be honest, I feel much better about it now than I did a while ago! Now, I feel excited. And I'm glad to help, glad I get to be so personally involved in their lives." Belle squeezed her arm.

"Having a young man calling on you in the mean time no doubt helps patch up some of the loneliness, am I right?" Maurice asked, his eyes twinkling. Lissa and Belle laughed.

"Yes, you are right. You always have been." Lissa blushed. "When Gaston and Sarah first got together, I had no idea that I would be being courted at this time! It's been so new, and amazing. And I'm so glad that Robert gets to share this joyous occasion with us! It's becoming difficult to remember what life used to be like before he was in it. He and Sarah both."

"That's generous of you, child." Maurice said softly. Lissa merely smiled sadly. After all these years growing up together, she, Belle, and Maurice were still there for each other.

* * *

Life quickly fell into a frenzied bustle of routine. Lefou returned to his business at the tavern. Belle and Adam were preparing for the baby, plus Belle was adjusting to needing assistance with her school classes: Agathe chose to help fill in for her, much to Belle's relief. Lissa was a busy bee, happily living at the castle, helping Belle prepare for the birth, and also spending lots of time in the village altering her childhood home with Gaston, trying to make it fit for his new bride. She enjoyed every minute they got to spend together, while he was still single. He took her with him to purchase new trinkets and furnishings and other supplies to enhance their house. Lissa also saw Robert as often as she could. He and she were both quite occupied these days with household matters on her side, and his blooming apprenticeship in the medical field with taking care of the sick. Gaston missed Sarah every day. He counted down the days, no _hours_ until their wedding and could hardly wait to see her face again. The entire village was participating in preparations for the grand wedding celebration. Everyone was so happy and insanely busy that none of them could have imagined the dark cloud that dropped on them so unexpectedly.

* * *

It had been a while since Gaston and Lefou had had some real buddy quality time together, so, with only a week and a half before the wedding, of which of course Lefou was to be Gaston's best man, Gaston decided to take his friend out hunting again, just like in their single days. Lefou appreciated it more than he could say, mostly because now he knew that Gaston truly valued him as a dear friend, not just a convenience. It was like old times, but better!

Lissa was home in the village today, tending to the house. Mid-afternoon, the two guys returned with a successful hunt of turkeys and grouse. "Lefou, how would you like to join us for supper?" Gaston offered.

"Ooo, that would be great, Gaston." Lefou smiled gratefully. "It's been too long since we all ate together, and I want to enjoy Lissa's cooking all I can before she permanently moves to the castle!"

"Well, come along then." Gaston agreed and they walked their horses to the Legume home.

"Uh, Gaston? Not to be a pessimist, but your future bride...she _does_ know how to cook, _doesn't she?"_ Lefou asked timidly.

"Don't be naive, Lefou. Of course she does!" Gaston shook his head in annoyance. He left out the fact that he'd completely forgotten to ask Sarah if she knew how, when she'd accepted his marriage proposal! He'd been too excited!

* * *

Gaston and Lefou had just set the horses in the stable and were heading to the back door of the house when Lefou gasped and abruptly halted. _"Gaston..."_ He drew in a worried breath.

"What?" Gaston looked at him.

"Look!" Lefou pointed to the ground and Gaston followed his gaze. There were dark red splotches leaving a trail from the door to the path! "That's not paint! It's blood!" Lefou gasped. Gaston ignored him and barged into his own house.

Gaston marched through the house, on the hunt, fear running through him. "Lissa?! Lissa! Are you here? Where are you? Can you hear me?!" He called, his booming voice ricocheting off the walls.

"Lissa! Please answer!" Lefou echoed him. They saw a splatter of blood on the floor. Both men gasped in alarm. Gaston was beginning to panic. What in the world had happened? Was Lissa hurt? Was she all right? Where the heck was she?

"Lissa, answer me!" He shouted. They heard the familiar barks of a dog. They followed Jesse's urging and found him in the kitchen. "Lissa? Are you in here?" They heard weeping.

Gaston shoved the heavy flour barrel aside from the corner, and there he found his sister on the floor, huddled closely against the wall like a frightened child, cowering, whimpering, and clutching her rolling pin as if it were a life line. Gaston was greatly startled at what he saw. "Lissa! My dear, what is the matter? _What_ happened?" He gasped as he tried to help her up. She clung to him frantically and she was shaking. "Are you hurt?"

"N-n-no." Lissa said shakily, shaking her head with hot tears in her eyes, but she was trembling. And the shoulder sleeve of her dress was torn, as if it had been roughly snatched!

"Are you sure?" Gaston persisted, and pushed back her hair to see if she'd cut herself. He didn't see any marks on her though, much to his relief.

"Y-yes." Lissa nodded. _"Is he gone?!"_ She wailed, looking up into his eyes pleadingly. "Did you catch him?"

"Who?" Both men asked.

"That horrid man! Didn't you see him?" Lissa anxiously from one to the other.

"No, we didn't see anybody." Lefou shook his head. "We saw blood on the ground and thought something had happened to you! But we didn't see anyone."

"Ohh..." Lissa's lips quivered fearfully and she clutched Gaston's arms till her knuckles turned white. Gaston wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Come here." He said, leading her out of the kitchen.

"Lissa, what happened?" Lefou asked as they helped her to a chair at the dining table.

"Should I go get Dr. Tanner?" Gaston asked, his firm hand on her shoulder.

"No." Lissa shook her head, but she tightened her grip on his arm. "Just...please stay with me!"

"We will. What's going on?" Lefou frowned with concern.

"I was attacked! Some m-man came in the house..." Lissa panted, her voice quivering.

"Try to calm down, sweetheart." Gaston said. "Deep breaths. Deep breaths, that's it." He patted her shoulder. He handed her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "Now slow down and try to tell us what happened, as calmly as you can." Jesse tromped in with them and lay his big head in Lissa's lap. She inhaled deeply and rubbed his soothing soft fur.

"I was coming out of the wash room," Lissa began, running her anxious hand through her hair, "and I f-found this note on the dining table." She held it up for them to read. It said

" _Party isn't over yet. Let's get to know each other better, my pretty. I've missed you."_

Lefou looked very confused. Gaston not only cringed, but his hackles were standing on end.

"Then," Lissa continued, "this man just appeared! I guess he came in through the back door. Anyway, he said he was h-happy to see me a-again! He said that he'd missed our interrupted incident. He said he was an old friend of y-yours, and something about unfinished business or something." She furrowed her brows. Her breath was slowing down, but she was still shaky. "He was dressed in a big black cloak, and he wore a black hood so I couldn't see his face! He said some strange things...about it's time to pay up or whatever...I have no idea what he was talking about." She covered her face with her hand. Gaston soothingly rubbed her shoulder.

"What happened next? What did you do?" Lefou asked.

"He...he tried to go after me when I argued that I didn't understand what he wanted." Lissa gulped. "I dashed for the kitchen but he grabbed me. I was scared. I grabbed a flower vase and whacked him on the head. Then he threw me to the floor, and...and..." Lissa shuddered violently. She couldn't speak about _that_ moment!

"It's all right. Take your time." Lefou said calmly.

"At that moment, Jesse bounded inside. He attacked the man and I ran as fast as I could." Lissa shivered. "I grabbed the rolling pin in the kitchen and hid behind the flour. Jesse was barking up a storm, then he came back and stayed with me till you arrived."

"Thank God Jesse came in when he did!" Lefou exclaimed.

"I know!" Lissa agreed.

"Jesse must have gotten him pretty good to leave that trail of blood."

"He acted more mercifully than _I will_ when I get my hands on that hooligan!" Gaston seethed, clenching Lissa's shoulder.

"You're pinching me." She moaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gaston quickly loosened his grip. "Are you _sure y_ ou're not hurt, darling?"

"I-I'm sure." Lissa sighed heavily. "There was one thing about him though: his voice. It sounded familiar! He sounded like one of the ruffians at the fair!"

"Are you serious?" Both men gulped.

"I'm serious, but I can't be sure exactly. It was muffled, but he _did_ sound like one of those men!" Lissa exclaimed, shuddering again.

"Don't worry, my dear." Gaston said reassuringly, continuing to rub her shoulder, though his face was dark and cold as he icily peered out the window. "We'll find him!" Lissa nodded and leaned her head against his hip, like a child.

* * *

Gaston, furious that his younger sister had been the victim of some creepy hooligan and angered at himself for not being there to stop it, told Lefou to stay with Lissa, while he rounded up his deputies and asked Dr. Tanner if he'd seen or treated a stranger with a dog bite. The physician denied any such thing and was alarmed at what Gaston told him. Gaston summoned his men to help him search for the mysterious marauder, and they used Jesse to track his scent. They returned later with grim faces. "Did you find any trace of him?" Lissa asked hopefully.

"Not really." Gaston shook his head. "We followed his blood only so far, and there were hoof prints which we trailed, but I'm afraid we lost him. But we _will_ find him, make no mistake about that!"

"Gaston, I don't think it's safe for Lissa to be here by herself." Lefou told him.

"I agree." Gaston nodded. "Darling, I'm sorry to cut your weekend short, but I'm going to send you back to the castle. You'll be safer there, and not alone like you were here."

"All right." Lissa sighed nervously.

"I'll escort you myself to make sure you arrive safely."

"Thank you." Lissa mumbled.

"Lefou, keep your eyes out for _anything or anyone_ suspicious, or out of the ordinary!" Gaston ordered.

"You've got it!" Lefou replied.

* * *

The ride back to the castle was tense. Gaston constantly whipped his head back and forth, keeping his sharp hunter eyes peeled for any thugs. His trusty rifle swayed at his side as Magnifique carried them down the familiar trail. Lissa clung to Gaston from behind and didn't say much. Gaston noticed this and turned his head back down toward her. It _wasn't_ like her to be so silent. "Are you all right, my dear?" He asked.

"I...I've been better." Lissa replied timidly, leaning her head pressed closely against his shoulder blades. That answer didn't exactly settle well with him.

"It's okay. You'll be safe at home." He said reassuringly.

"I know, but...it was so frightening!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I know. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it. But it's all over now." Gaston said soothingly, though his gut told him it was far from over!

"I hope so." Lissa's lip trembled.

* * *

"Master! Belle!" Plumette called out from looking out the front window.

"Plumette, what is it?" Adam asked as he quickly appeared. Belle was waddling after him as fast as she could. "Are you all right, Plumette?" She didn't seem to be any physical distress.

"The baby?" Belle asked.

"I am fine. But I see a rider coming up the drive." Plumette answered. She easily recognized the army captain's tall, dark form. "Why, it's Captain Gaston!" She announced.

"That's odd." Belle said. "I wonder what he's doing here."

Lissa sighed as they entered the familiar, welcoming grounds. They arrived at the castle, surprising everyone. Gaston explained what had happened. Everyone was indeed shocked. "Well, I'd better get back." Gaston said. "Thank you for your help."

"It was wise of you to bring her back here." Adam told him.

"We'll keep her safe." Chip said.

"Can I be alone with Gaston for a moment?" Lissa asked solemnly.

"Certainly." Belle agreed, and shooed everyone else away. Lissa hung her head as she stood on the foyer steps. Gaston came to stand a couple steps below her and firmly gripped her arms.

"Hey, cheer up. Everything's going to be okay." He said encouragingly.

Lissa nodded, but barely looked at him. "Th...thank you, for bringing me here." She said quietly.

"Don't mention it." Gaston smiled. "That's what I'm here for." He sweetly kissed the top of her head. "Well, I need to go. Try not to think about what happened. You're safe here."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Bye, darling. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Lissa mumbled. Gaston began walking away. "Gaston?" He turned back. "Gaston, I...I..."

"Yes?"

She looked as if she was trying to say something important, but then she changed her mind. "N-nothing. I'll see you later." Lissa said.

"All right." Gaston tipped his hat and mounted his trusty steed. "You need me, you know where to find me!" He smiled and waved as he rode away. Lissa trudged inside the castle.

* * *

Chip was anxious to ask Lissa all about her ordeal, but his mother had shooed him away, telling him she was probably still scared and didn't want to talk about it. Mrs. Potts met her as she entered. "It's good to have you back, dearie." She smiled sweetly. Lissa tried to smile. Mrs. Potts' manner was so comforting, it warmed her heart. But she couldn't will herself to really smile. Mrs. Potts could see that she was still shaken. She wrapped her arms around the girl in a reassuring hug. Lissa inhaled deeply. She wanted to just stay there forever. "There now, a hot cup of tea will do you some good."

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry." Lissa said.

"Nonsense. A little tea always helps helps troubles slowly melt away."

Lissa grabbed her writing tablet and her mother's music box. She carried them with her to the library, hoping she wouldn't intrude on Adam and Belle. They didn't seem to be around. She found her own little corner and lounged there. Mrs. Potts found her and brought her the tea. "Thank you." Lissa said.

"My pleasure, dearie." Mrs. Potts smiled. She quietly stepped out, nearly bumping into Adam and Belle.

"How is she, Mrs. Potts?" Belle asked.

"The poor girl is clearly still shaken." Mrs. Potts shook her head. "She's in there."

"Thank you." Belle nodded. She hurried in to her friend, Adam following. Belle came to Lissa's side. "Lissa?"

"Yes?" Lissa mumbled, without looking at them.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Lissa shook her head. "But, I'll be all right." Belle gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Gaston made the right decision. Nothing will harm you here." Adam added.

"I know. And I'm glad." Lissa said dolefully.

"Would it help to talk about it?" Adam asked kindly.

"No." Lissa shook her head vigorously. "It was so scary."

"It's all right, Lissa." Belle said soothingly. "If it makes you feel bad, you don't have to. We were going to read. Would you like to join us?" Belle offered. Lissa sighed. She wanted nothing more than to be with them, to be near people! But she knew that Adam and Belle liked their time together, especially in the library.

"That would be nice." Lissa sadly smiled. "Thank you." She stayed in her own little corner in the nook as Adam and Belle sat in the cushioned chairs and silently read together. They periodically glanced in her direction to see how she was doing. She'd give a weak smile. Adam and Belle exchanged concerned glances. They hoped she would be able to regain her usual spark back soon, but they chose to be very patient. Lissa tried to distract herself and relieve her fear by writing. But for once, she couldn't seem to delve into her story's world. She kept replaying in her mind what had happened. It was so difficult to put into words.

* * *

 **Days Later**

There was a knock at the door. "W-who is it?" Lissa asked jumpily. She was sitting on her bed.

"Lissa, it's me. Belle!" Belle called.

"What is it?"

Belle opened the bedroom door. "I just came to see if you were all right." She said with concern.

"I'm all right." Lissa muttered.

"You don't sound or look it, at all!" Belle argued.

"I have things on my mind." Lissa said dryly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Would it help to talk about them?" Belle asked. She wanted to help her friend.

"No, thanks. Not...not right now." Lissa shook her head.

"All right." Belle frowned. "At least try to eat something please." Belle begged. Ever since the attack in the village, Lissa had _not_ been herself at all and Belle was getting worried. The only time Lissa seemed peaceful was when she was around Maurice, and even then she was still down in the mouth. Belle had expressed her concerns to Adam, who suggested they send for the doctor, but Belle wanted to assess her friend's predicament herself before she did that.

"I...I miss Jesse." Lissa said sadly. It was true. She _did_ miss her dog. She missed his companionship, and being able to run her hands through his soft fur, especially when she was feeling down.

"I'm sorry." Belle said sympathetically. "Why don't you at least come down and relax in the library? It's nice and quiet there."

"Thank you. But I'd rather stay in here." Lissa mumbled.

Belle fidgeted. She didn't like Lissa's response. This was so unlike her! "All right." Belle sighed. "By the way, Robert was here again this morning. He was asking after you."

Lissa winced when she heard that. "What did he say?" She asked sadly.

"He said that he misses you, and hopes that he can see you very soon." Belle smiled, hoping this would cheer her up. Lissa didn't plan to, but she began shedding tears. Belle touched her arm. "Lissa, my dear friend, are you sick?" She asked.

"No." Lissa protested. Belle wrapped her arm around her and Lissa gratefully leaned into her, weeping. When she seemed calmer, Belle quickly excused herself. She found Adam down in his study.

"How is our friend?" He asked lightly, looking up at Belle as she entered.

"Not good, I'm afraid." Belle shook her head, looking very grave. "I'm worried about her, Adam. This isn't the Lissa we know! Something is greatly troubling her. I just can't believe she won't share it with _me._ That bothers me more than anything. She's like my sister. We tell each other _everything!_ And she's barely eating."

Adam pursed his lips. He wasn't that close to Lissa, not the same as Belle was. But he did count her as a close friend, and he didn't enjoy seeing his pregnant wife's distress over this situation. If it disturbed Belle, then something was really off! "I think it's time to summon the doctor, Belle." He said firmly.

"I can't argue with you there, but I think we should let Gaston know about this first. He's her brother." Belle said.

"Right." Adam agreed.

* * *

Belle wasted no time. She scribbled down a note and had one of the stable boys go down to the village to deliver it to Gaston immediately. It said:

" _Gaston,_

 _I am growing concerned about your sister. Something isn't right with her. I understand that what happened with the intruder was frightening, but she's keeping to herself up in her room. And though I know she enjoys her solitude, Lissa usually likes to be out and about around the people. But she's hardly done that! She keeps to her room, and even when I do see her, her mind is far away and she looks troubled about something._

 _Mind you, she hasn't complained of any physical discomfort or ailments. But it's difficult to tell if she's becoming ill, or is still afraid from what happened. She doesn't really talk about it, and she won't even open up to me! I don't like it, something is wrong, Gaston. And she hardly takes any nourishment._

 _I thought you should know. Maybe you can talk to her. You're her flesh in blood. Maybe she'll be more comfortable around you. I'm not sure. But she needs some help! Plus, she said she misses Jesse._

 _Belle"_

Gaston had many things pressing on his mind at this time, with wedding plans, preparing himself mentally again to greet his future in-laws when they arrived, and such. Plus, he'd searched the countryside and asked in other villages if a man with a nasty dog bite had been seen or treated for his wound but came up empty. He told himself that Lissa was most likely still scared and needed to get a hold of herself. But then he remembered that Belle was not one to go around spreading wild tales. And, she'd said that Lissa wouldn't even share with _her_ what was troubling her! Now, _that did_ bother Gaston. Belle was a very level-headed woman and wouldn't just exaggerate something like this, pregnant or not! Maybe Lissa was still missing him though he wasn't married yet, and wanted some special attention. But Belle also mentioned that Lissa wasn't eating! Now, he began to worry a little.

Gaston looked up to see just the man he needed to talk to. "Doctor!" He hailed, waving to Dr. Tanner. The dark-skinned physician stepped over to him.

"Gaston. Good morning to you too." Dr. Tanner tipped his hat.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Is your shoulder stiff again? I can take another look at it, or get you some more salve if you need me to."

"No. No, I'm fine." Gaston shook his head. "But Lissa..."

"What about Lissa?"

"Belle just told me in this letter that Lissa is acting strangely, and it's making Belle uncomfortable." Gaston said. "Belle doesn't make up stuff like that. I'm guessing Lissa's just scared, _still_ from what happened on Saturday. But, she might be coming down with something. She's not getting enough food, she won't take it. I wouldn't be surprised if I was wrong. It's a most embarrassing habit I've gotten myself into!" Gaston looked away sheepishly. The doctor snickered. "Do you think you could, would you mind going to the castle and giving Lissa a checkup? Just to make sure everything is okay, everything is _normal?"_

"Well, I have some other patients who need tending." Dr. Tanner frowned. "If you like, I can send Dr. Travis out there in my place."

 _Over my dead body!_ Gaston almost said out loud. _"No!"_ Gaston blurted abruptly. Dr. Tanner arched his eyebrows in surprise. Gaston quickly tried to recompose his temper. "I...I mean...I'd rather it be you. Well, Dr. Travis, he's still kind of new. And, well...Lissa trusts _you." I don't trust Shorty!_ "I think she should confide in someone she knows well. Besides, you're more experienced." He was trying to be subtle, but he found himself close to begging. He prayed that he didn't look as pathetic as he was sure he sounded.

"All right." Dr. Tanner smiled. "I can do that. I'll have Travis tend my patients here, and I'll make the drive to see your sister."

" _Thank you."_ Gaston sighed in relief. _Well, at least I can rest assured that Dr. Tiny won't be there!_ As if to reassure himself of that, Gaston quickly scrutinized his surroundings, making sure that Dr. Travis was tending business in town like he should.

* * *

Gaston paced back and forth impatiently inside the doctor's office. He'd done his errands in town and was waiting for some news. Dr. Tanner finally returned! "Well?" Gaston asked impatiently. "Did you find anything wrong?"

"No." Dr. Tanner shook his head, setting down his kit and his hat. "As far as I can see, Lissa is in perfect health... _physically._ But she has lost her appetite though."

"But that's just it. She's _not_ all right." Gaston argued. "If Lissa doesn't eat, then something is wrong. But I don't know what to do. I'm not a medicine man and I don't understand women. What bothers me is that even Belle said she's not herself, and Belle is not an alarmist. What should I do about that?"

"Well, I don't know too much about these things either…yet."

" _Oh, t_ _hanks."_ Gaston muttered. "That's no help. She's been like this ever since that intruder attacked her. But that was over almost a week ago! She should be over it by now."

"That's the tough-it-out man side of you talking." Dr. Tanner remarked with a grin. "But that could explain the change in her mood. She's probably still frightened. And she _was_ hesitant to see me."

"She was?"

"Mmm-hmm. I asked if there was anything she wanted to share with me that was bothering her, but she didn't open up about anything. I did insist in the strongest terms I could that she start taking nourishment again, for her own good. Have you talked with her about the situation?"

"Not very much." Gaston confessed. "I keep telling her it won't happen again, and she keeps saying she's glad it wasn't worse."

"Well, try talking to her again." Dr. Tanner suggested. "She may _not_ be over it. Something like that doesn't just happen every day, Gaston. And certainly not in this village! Everyone handles frightening experiences differently. It could be that it's left her traumatized."

Gaston didn't like the sound of that. He'd heard that term used a lot in referring to ex-soldiers who had suffered severe combat fatigue and mental issues from battle. "She'll get over it though, won't she?" He asked.

"I'm sure she will. Lissa's endured lots of different hardships in her young life. I'm sure that in time, she'll be back to normal. Might take a while though. I strongly suggest trying to ask her about it, how she really feels, if she's still afraid. Talking things out can work wonders. Be patient with her, Gaston. Encourage her to try to keep life normal. But most of all, give her a lot of love." Dr. Tanner finished.

"Thank you, Doctor." Gaston sighed. "I'll try. She's coming tomorrow to stay with me for the weekend. I'll talk to her then."

"Good." Dr. Tanner nodded his approval.

* * *

 _It had been four months since the intruder had attacked Lissa, and for a few weeks after, she had been pretty sick. She'd isolated herself at the castle and had hardly come to stay with Gaston on their weekends. One morning, she slept in late and Belle came in to wake her, to make sure she was all right. Lissa was lying comfortably in bed, but her covers were scattered and were on the lower half of her body. Belle came closer to wake Lissa up when she thought she noticed something abnormal. Belle took a closer look and gasped, backing up._

 _When Gaston visited the castle to see how his sister was doing, Belle rushed to meet him. She pulled him aside and spoke in hushed tones. "Belle, how is Lissa?" Gaston asked. "It's been a while."_

" _Oh, Gaston!" Belle moaned pitifully. "There's something you have to see, something you have to ask her about!"_

 _Lissa had known that Gaston was calling on her today, like he usually did. She was miserably struggling to find the right outfit, but nothing seemed to work. There was a knock on the door. "Lissa? It's Belle." Belle said._

" _All right." Lissa sighed, covering her arms around herself as hard as she could. Belle poked her head in._

" _Gaston is here to see you." Belle told her quietly._

" _O-okay." Lissa gulped. Gaston entered and Belle departed._

" _Hi." Gaston smiled._

" _Hello." Lissa bit her lip, avoiding eye contact. She didn't run up for a hug, or anything. If anything, she appeared more tense, as if she wanted him to leave._

" _Are you all right?" Gaston asked seriously._

" _W-why wouldn't I be?" Lissa still wouldn't look at him, gripping the nightstand hard._

" _Belle said that we need to talk. How come you've been avoiding me, Lissa? I'm just your brother, not you husband." Gaston remarked, trying to lighten the mood. "Look, I know I've teased you about Robert, but..." Lissa started weeping at the mention of Robert's name. She couldn't stop crying. Gaston was taken aback at her emotional outburst. "Hey, was it something I said?" Gaston asked with concern._

 _Lissa fiercely whipped her head in his direction, her eyes wide with fear. Shedding tears, she threw off her jacket and snatched her apron off and sat down on the bed, leaning back on her arms, arching her upper body forward. Confused at first, Gaston stared at her with furrowed brows, then his eyes fell on it. Gaston sucked in a sharp breath. Lissa's usually petite abdomen was now a sizable, curved bump! It couldn't be! Lissa continued to shake and weep as Gaston stared at her pregnant stomach with grief in his eyes. "There! Now you know." Lissa cried sharply._

" _Ohhh, darling, how did this..." Gaston tried to speak. "What the..."_

" _The guy who came into our house and attacked me!" Lissa cut him off. "I tried so hard to stop him, Gaston! I swear I did! But I couldn't. He was...just too strong. I...I just couldn't tell you. I couldn't let anybody know!" She turned her head away, leaning downwards on the bed._

" _Lissa, my darling sister..." Gaston finally breathed, "I am so sorry!" He tried to approach her, but she shrank back._

" _Gaston, please….PLEASE DON'T tell Robert!" Lissa sobbed. "Don't tell him! Promise me you won't! He'll never speak to me again!"_

" _Sweetheart, I wish there was something I could do!"_

" _I don't feel like a person anymore! I feel like garbage!" Lissa sobbed…_

Lissa's eyes bulged open. She blinked away the tears and looked up. It was dark. She was in her bedroom at the castle. Gaston wasn't in here, and neither was Robert, or her beloved dog. Lissa whimpered sadly. This was the same nightmare she'd been having every night since she'd come back to the castle. She looked down at her stomach and protectively clasped both hands over it. Exhaling heavily, she curled into a fetal position.

* * *

Friday Gaston fetched Lissa from the castle. She seemed relieved to see him, yet she looked so downhearted. On the drive home, Gaston was trying to tell her jokes about the ridiculous behaviors of some of the villagers lately. That usually made Lissa laugh, but this time she merely nodded with a feeble chuckle. Gaston was baffled. He could usually get a good giggle out of her against her will when he spoke like that. He studied her features. She looked tired, and not only tired, but haunted by something. "Are you all right, darling?" He asked her. "You don't look so good. What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

Lissa sighed heavily, scooting closer to him in the carriage. "I haven't been sleeping very well at night." She mumbled. "I keep having bad dreams."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gaston grunted sympathetically. "What are they about?"

"Please, no." Lissa shook her head. "It's too awful."

"All right, all right." Gaston said quickly. "You don't have to tell me." He clasped her hand. "Well, I sure hope they'll go away soon for you. And I'm still here if you want to talk. You know that, right?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa moaned. She hugged his arm and unhappily leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing in and out dejectedly. Gaston didn't know what else to say or do. He merely kissed the top of her head.

"It's all right, Lissie. It's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you." He said confidently. Lissa gulped and just clung to him harder. She was fast asleep by the time they reached the house, and Gaston gently carried her up to her old bedroom.

* * *

Lissa and Gaston were both busy on Friday, but Saturday morning, they had a little free time. Gaston needed some serious alone time with his sister, and had Jesse stay outside to keep a lookout and bark should they receive any visitors, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Gaston watched her like a hawk. He was sitting at the dining table as she worked. She was sprucing up the house for Sarah's return. Belle had been right after all, Lissa didn't seem like her usual gabby, happy-go-lucky self. Lissa was putting a load of books back on the bookshelf after dusting it. "Could you stop your work for a minute and sit down? I'd like to talk to you." Gaston said.

"All right." Lissa said timidly. His adamant tone made her nervous. "What...what is it?"

"Lissa, what's going on with you?" Gaston asked, looking right at her.

"How do you mean?" Lissa looked down at her lap.

"You haven't been yourself lately, and I'm concerned about you." Gaston said. "I know the intruder incident was very frightening to you, but is there something else troubling you that I should know about?" Lissa's eyes widened and she stood up, unable to sit there squirming.

"It's...I..." Lissa stammered, not facing him. "I don't know if I can!"

"You want to tell me about it? Get it off your shoulders?" Gaston asked kindly.

"I...I...I w-..." It was obvious that Lissa _wanted_ to, but she was afraid. Gaston walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Darling, I don't like seeing you like this." He said solemnly. "I want to help you. I'm your brother. Lissa, look at me. Come on, look at me." Lissa slowly met his gaze. "I love you. I want you to be safe and happy, neither of which you are right now. Please trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you." Lissa bit her lip.

"It's not easy to...to talk ab..." Lissa started then stopped herself. Gaston stiffened and strengthened his grip on her. Then a _horrible_ thought entered his mind that absolutely sickened him. He couldn't understand why it hadn't occurred to him before, but now that it did, he was filled with dread. But that had to be it!

" _Lissa..."_ he asked seriously, hating even bringing up the subject, "...did that black-hearted swine... _did he force himself on you?_ _Did he seduce you?_ _"_ At this point, Lissa's face paled and she began breathing heavily.

"N-not ex-exactly." She gulped frightfully.

"Well, what then?" Gaston asked, his concern growing impatient. "Please answer me!" Lissa trembled and clung to his arms for support to keep her from stumbling. But she kept looking away from him. "Steady, sweetheart." Gaston said more tenderly, forcing her to face him. "Lissa, I know that whatever happened, it wasn't _your_ fault! What did that vermin try to do to you? I won't get mad at you, I promise. I just want to help you. Just tell me what happened, the truth. Please."

Lissa sadly looked up at him grateful for his kindness, but she still wasn't calm. "He...he tr...he _tried_ to!" Lissa blurted out, shaking. "He almost did, Gaston! He nearly did!" She shuddered with tears.

"Oh, Lissa! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my dear." Gaston breathed heavily, feeling the blood rush through his face. He tried to remain calm for her sake, but inwardly he was outraged. He could feel the fire rushing through his veins under his skin. "What stopped him?"

"J-Jesse." Lissa wept.

 _My poor darling._ "Oh, come here." Gaston said gently and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her to himself like a concerned father would with his child. She threw herself on him. She cried hard on his strong shoulder as he kept his arms firmly around her, his rage thrashing inside. "It's all right. It's all right now." He said quietly as her bottled up fears and emotions all came pouring out at once.

"I know he didn't actually do it, but..." Lissa rambled, blubbering, "...but he was so close! I didn't know how to talk about it! He was nearly on top of me! I tried to stop him, I swear I did! But he was much stronger than I was, and I...I..." She was shaking again.

"Shh. Thank God it _didn't_ happen!" Gaston declared. "He was watching over you. That's why He sent Jesse to come in."

"If Jesse hadn't been there..."

"Shh. Enough." Gaston said. "It's all right now." Lissa hid her face in his shoulder. "Darling, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It's not an easy thing to talk about." Lissa hiccuped. "It was...so humiliating. I was afraid to tell you."

"Afraid of what? That I'd be mad at you? Were you afraid I would send you away?" Gaston asked in alarm.

"I don't know. I was scared." Lissa hung her head.

"Ohh, Sweetheart. The only person I'm mad at is the rat who did this to you, who hurt you like this!" Gaston declared. "And myself for not being here when it happened."

"I...I felt so ashamed, even around Belle." Lissa bit her lip. "I didn't know who to turn to."

"Ohh. No." Gaston shook his head. He stroked her hair and let her just hug on him. He was furious that someone had dared to try and defile his sister! If Gaston ever found this blackguard-and he vowed that he would-he would make him pay dearly for his terrible act. His eyes burned darkly with anger. If anyone else had been in here at the moment he would have left Lissa with them and tracked down that scoundrel to tan his hide. But Lissa needed him with her right now. He looked down at her sorrowfully. He brushed one of her tears away with his thumb.

"Lissa, my darling." He whispered. "I'm so sorry about all this! I'm sorry you've been emotionally tormented like this. But it won't happen again. I promise you I will find this guy. No one, _no one_ will _ever_ hurt you again! I _promise!"_ Lissa sobbed harder, but it was brief. A tremendous weight had been lifted for her. Gaston handed her his handkerchief, but she just leaned on him for support and comfort.

"I love you, Gaston." She whispered peacefully. A tremendous burden had been lifted from her mind now. Her heart felt so light and free now. She heavily sighed in contentment. "I'm so glad you're my brother!"

* * *

 **Such a contrast if you go back to the beginning of this story, where she was afraid of Gaston. That's what I wanted. I've been planning this chapter for a long time. Reviews on this one, please!**


	74. Chapter 74 Madame Gaston

**WOW! This one turned out so much longer than I wanted! But it's a wedding, so I had to include the last minute heartfelt conversations. And it's Gaston we're talking about as a groom, so be prepared for lots of fluff!**

* * *

Having told her older brother the truth, it was the first decent night's sleep that Lissa had gained in a week! Lissa stayed at the castle after that, with the exception of helping Gaston finish the house, but she was not allowed for any reason whatsoever to journey anywhere unescorted after what had happened with the masked man. Her good friends and her brother were doing everything they could to look out for her. There had been no other signs of the mysterious marauder, and Gaston and his deputies had investigated far and wide for any information on who he could be, but to no end. However, they did buff up the community security. "Well, whoever he is, let's hope he runs back into Jesse if he decides to pay a return visit!" Lefou told them. They heartily agreed.

"It's good to see you back!" Robert told Lissa when they managed to resume a stroll together in the midst of the bustle.

"It's good to be with you again." Lissa sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. Robert stopped walking and looked her square in the eyes.

"You know? I was worried about you, especially when you wouldn't see me when I visited." He said seriously.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry that I didn't see you when you came. I was afraid to."

"I'm so sorry for what you went through." Robert persisted. "But I'm glad you're all right."

"Yes. And thank you for asking after me. That means a lot to me, even if I didn't show it." She hung her head and glanced around at their surroundings.

"You okay?" Robert cocked his head, gripping her arms.

"I just hope whoever it was doesn't come back! I hope they capture him soon." Lissa gulped hard. "If he did that to me, who knows that he didn't do it to others?"

"I'm afraid you could be right." Robert sighed. Lissa began to tear up. "Hey, hey, what's this?" Robert lifted her chin. "You have a wedding to prepare for! Come on. Give me a sweet, debonair smile. Come on, show me the smile!" Robert told her. Lissa managed a wide smile but with tears in her eyes. "That's it." Robert smiled warmly. "You know? I find myself thinking about that smile when I travel back and forth between the villages." Lissa blushed. She could say the same about the sound of his voice. She now lived for that young, raspy voice. He gripped her hand and they continued walking, Jesse trotting nearby.

* * *

It was a few days before Gaston and Sarah's wedding! Gaston met them a few villages over and escorted them to Villenueve. They would be staying with the triplets' mother. The villagers welcomed them and Lefou gave them a tour of the town. Agnes found it quaint, but very confining. Rachael was glad for a change of scenery and the good, clean country air for her little baby girl, yet she was extremely intimidated by how many men there were roaming around the village. Now Anna? Anna thought of it as an adventure. It was very different from Paris, and provincial, but she enjoyed exploring new things.

Finally, it was the day before the wedding! The town was being decorated festively for the exciting occasion, and the square was filled with mouth-watering smells of delicious food being prepared. The ceremony would be on one of the rolling hills looking out on the village, and then they were going to have the reception in the middle of town, with music, dancing, and refreshments. Gaston and Sarah were walking under the stars, on their last night of single life. "You know? Being instrumental in finding a way for Marguerite and her children to fall on better times, was the real first time I'd felt useful at all since I'd first come here." Sarah murmured.

"What do you mean?" Gaston furrowed his eyebrows. "I'd think that you would find much to help others benefit from."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Sarah mumbled. "I felt more like a trophy set on a shelf to be admired, gawked at, but never to really do anything else. You don't know what it was like, to be stared at with people who are afraid to speak to you, people who think that you think they're beneath you, thinking you are only a spoiled, stuffy rich girl who doesn't know her place in life, and lords it over those around her. I didn't know my place around here. But stepping in for that woman and her children, it gave me a sense of fulfillment that I'd been missing, to meet the need of another."

"You're very generous, my dear. You're such a giver." Gaston assured her, squeezing her hand. "That's one of the things I admire so much about you."

Sarah blushed. "I hope so. People often look at someone like me and my family and instantly feel resentment because they think we don't notice or care about them. But if they just gave us a chance, they'd see that it is not true! Our parents have taught us through the years that while it's so unfair for how many are impoverished beyond their own control, that while we are blessed with wealth, we should always be mindful of others' needs, whether they be prince or pauper."

"You have very wise parents." Gaston said. "My mother was a lot like you, except she could get very ticked if you crossed a line you weren't supposed to!"

"Well, as for the exception, maybe it's because you haven't crossed any lines with me... _yet!_ But be on your guard, Great Hunter, for I can throw an angry dagger if I feel someone is being unreasonable!" She warned him. Gaston arched his eyebrows skeptically. With the exception of that time the guys in town had tried to scandalize him publicly, he had never seen Sarah become fired up about anything.

"Should I be scared?" Gaston grinned arrogantly.

"You should at least watch your step." Sarah replied. She leaned on his arm and he scooped her up when they came to a rippling creek and carried her over it. "You know every rock and dirt patch here, don't you?" Sarah asked casually.

"Do you have to ask?" Gaston grinned at her. "I'm not called the great hunter for nothing."

"I know." Sarah laughed. "After we're married, will you teach me how to learn my way around here? In case I ever get lost."

"But then where would that leave my heroic husband destiny, swooping into your rescue, of my damsel in distress?" Gaston pouted.

"Oh, I would call on you for help of course." Sarah reassured him. "And painstakingly await your brave entrance! But I don't like the idea of being _completely_ helpless!"

"Why not?" Gaston chuckled, pulling her close to himself. "Gives me every reason to prove myself for you." Sarah shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think my mother would let me stay married if she knew I was always in a dangerous misadventure!" Sarah told him.

"Oh, yes, of course." Gaston mumbled. He kept forgetting that he was gaining a gushing but very fussy mother-in-law.

"You know, Anna is really fascinated by you. She thinks you're a real Sir Galahad."

"That's because she knows a fine specimen when she sees one." Gaston whispered in a sultry voice, clasping his arms tightly around Sarah's waist.

"If you don't stop being so adorable, then I'm going to need to ugly you up a bit, just to prove to myself and everyone else that you're _mine!"_ Sarah told him. "Remember, Mr. Tall, Dark, Strong, and Handsome, that you _do not_ belong to the world: you belong to _me!"_

Gaston sobered up a bit, with a dashing but tender smile. "My love, you _are_ the world, to me!" He told her fervently. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He embraced her hard, still not believing that he was going to be the lucky man to be the husband of this amazing woman! It touched him deeply, more than he let on. He was overwhelmed. "Ohh, Sarah…my beautiful Sarah..." he cooed, "I do so hope to the moon and back that you aren't about to make the biggest mistake of your life!" He wailed. Sarah broke away from his neck and stared up at him.

"Gaston, what are you trying to say?" She asked worriedly.

"Darling, I told you what I used to be like." Gaston said sadly. "And though I've tried to make it right, there are still big mistakes from the past that I might have to receive consequences for. I don't want you to be put through that. You are sweet and innocent and righteous. I don't want you to suffer for what a jackass I've been before." He hung his head. Sarah placed her hands on his chest.

"Now you listen to me!" She told him firmly. "I'll not have you talking like that. I value your honesty and humility, dear, more than you'll ever know. But I will not have you belittling yourself. You'll never have a real life again if you do that all the time. I've seen my sister berate herself all the time for letting her heart be swayed by that rat of a husband she had before. It isn't becoming, Gaston, and it makes her so miserable. What we would give to hear her laugh again! The only time she does is at Angela's baby antics or Papa's untimely wit. But it's not the same as she used to be."

"Sometimes people who have been burned tread on their own scars so no one else will." Gaston said.

"But it makes those around them feel guilty, and helpless for not knowing what to say." Sarah said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Gaston stroked her face. "I can get so wrapped up in my own misery that I don't realize how it's effecting those around me. I will try to do better with that, Sweetheart! If you'll help me by reminding me when I'm getting off track."

"I will, if you will do your best to actually _listen_ to me!" Sarah replied. Gaston nodded and lightly kissed her lips. "Gaston, I've thought about this very hard. I know that everything you said to me is true. But that was then, and this is now. I didn't know you then, but I know that you are not the kind of man you used to be!"

Gaston gazed at her as if he were looking into a piece of heaven. He didn't deserve this angel! "You're so good, my dear. I don't know how it happens!"

"Thank you for being honest with me. Gaston, it's true that you might have to be reprimanded for the past once in a while. But it will clear your conscience. And as long as that part of you is in the past, I will respect you. Even if you end up in jail, as long as you keep doing the right thing, I will be there waiting for you when you get out and we can start fresh."

Tears sprang to Gaston's eyes and in hers too. "I _do_ love you." He swallowed hard.

"I love you too, so much."

"The impossible depth of your beauty, it puts the rest of the world to shame." Gaston said. He wasn't referring only to her physical attractiveness.

* * *

Gaston escorted Sarah to the triplets' home then made his way back to his own house. It was growing rather late. He sighed heavily then went inside. Lissa was lounging comfortably on the sofa, reading her mother's Bible. Gaston smiled warmly. This was their last night together as single siblings. Clearing his throat, he spoke up, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Are you crazy?" Lissa glanced at him. "Of course not! Tomorrow is a big day. I want to soak in every moment." Gaston grunted a sad chuckle and sat down beside her on the sofa. "How much of this have you read?" She asked him.

"Not as much as I should." Gaston looked away.

"You know, there are lots of people like you in this Book."

"I know."

"No, that's not what I mean!" Lissa corrected him. "Do you know who were in the family tree lineage of our Lord and Savior?"

"Yes, good people." Gaston muttered lowly.

"Wrong again." Lissa shook her head. She crawled over to him and nestled next to him. "Here, read this." She pointed out. Gaston begrudgingly obeyed. He only recognized a few names.

"There." He sighed.

"You just don't understand, do you?" Lissa sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Gaston looked at her in confusion.

"Some of these people were foreigners to Jesus' own kind! Some were not looked on as worthy to be in the same family tree as He. But they were. Did you know that Ruth the Moabitess was not only a foreigner to her future husband's country, but that she was also a heathen? She chose to follow after her unkind mother-in-law, and chose to obey her God. And in the end, not only did she marry a wonderful man, but also she became King David's great-grandmother!"

King David was one Bible name that Gaston _had_ remembered most of his life, especially as a boy. He'd always praised the shepherd boy for going up against that giant Goliath when no one else would. David certainly had not backed down from that challenge, and Gaston related to that. But this information was new to him!

"Rahab was a harlot!" Lissa continued. "A lewd woman! But she helped God's people when they came to claim the land. She knew who they were and assisted them to accomplish their mission. In the end, not only was she and her family spared from the siege, but she is mentioned in the very family tree of the King of Kings!"

"That's fascinating." Gaston stated quietly.

"And King David," Lissa continued, "He's always been one of my favorite characters because he always loved God and tried to fight for what was right. But, he failed miserably too! Do you remember? He lusted after another man's wife, and murdered his most loyal subject so he could have what was not his! He was severely reprimanded by a prophet that he held dear, and he confessed and repented. But God gave him consequences by not allowing David and Bathsheba's baby to live. There were other very unwise choices he made and was reprimanded by the Lord Himself for them! But God still loved him, and David always went back to Him, because he _knew_ Who He was. Do you see? These people were counted in this heavenly family tree, because they acknowledged Who He was and believed!"

"Just what is it exactly that are you trying to tell me?" Gaston huffed.

"That people like you, some even worse, were given second chances when they humbled themselves and let God make them clean. You've done that, Gaston. And that's why I'm so happy for you and Sarah." Lissa looked up at him smiling broadly. "I'm so glad to be such a big part of your lives. You _are_ different, Gaston. And it makes me so proud!"

Gaston couldn't speak. He leaned back against the sofa wall, not sure how to respond. He thought that if he spoke, he'd break out in weeping. "What are you thinking about?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Enough already!" Gaston groaned playfully. "Can't a man have a little peace and quiet in his own home, and granted time to think?" Lissa blushed sheepishly. "Hey, I really do appreciate what you said, Lissa." Gaston sighed. "It means more to me than you could possibly know. Last year when I thought I was going to lose you, I never dreamed it was possible that we could even be having a conversation like this!"

"Neither did I." Lissa agreed. "I admit, I'm still nervous when I go down the trail I was attacked in. That was such a horrible experience, and I surely don't want to go through it again!"

"Neither do I!" Gaston exclaimed.

"But, I believe it was worth it." Lissa said wistfully. "Where would the two of us be now if it hadn't happened? We didn't see it then, but looking back now, I can see it was for our good." Gaston smiled sadly and tugged on her hair.

"I must confess, I can see it that way now too."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I'm very glad that you didn't die, little sister. Even before I met Sarah, and even though I was a boneheaded jackass at the time, I truly do not know where I'd be without your encouragement all these months. You're all I have left of Mother, that's alive, that is. That's one of the reasons I've tried to keep you so closely under my watch, because I thought that would make up for how I disappointed Mother, or how I wasn't there when she needed me most."

"By the way, just where did you get all that information?" Gaston asked curiously.

"Well, lately Adam and Belle have been studying research of ancient genealogies." Lissa replied. "They are currently going through the Holy Bible, but when Adam learned about these people in the family tree, Belle told me and thought it would be good to share it with you. She said that Adam was very humbled by it."

"Most of the time when you've tried to make me feel better, it's just made me feel guilty, for how I used to treat you." Gaston spoke again. Lissa bit her lip dejectedly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" She cried. "I just wanted you to know that I wasn't taking your kindness for granted, _anymore."_

"Hey, I know that." Gaston tried to calm her. "Sorry, I suppose that came out wrong. But it's taken me a long time to understand my feelings and where they come from. You see, we men take a bit longer to understand logic with some things." Lissa nodded, agreeing. "I don't know how you put up with me all these years!"

"Well, there _were_ moments when I came this close to grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting off your _beautiful_ hair!"

"Really?" Gaston's eyes widened. "What a disaster that would've been!"

"I was _so_ tempted." Lissa said. "But I could never gather up enough courage. Then, what would that have accomplished really, except making you really mad? I would've been glad, _for a moment."_

"Well, there have been times _I_ was tempted to paste your lips together with glue!" Gaston smirked. Lissa's jaw dropped. "Always talking about something, never staying quiet for long."

"I'm shocked that you didn't!" Lissa exclaimed. Gaston poked her armpit. "Don't!" She laughed.

"Life is never dull in this house, is it?" Gaston chuckled.

"Nope, I suppose not. _Monotonous,_ yes. But far from dull!" Lissa agreed. She was silently crying tears. She closed the Bible and also leaned back on the sofa, with Jesse lying on the floor at their feet. Gaston's long, burly legs stretched out with his feet dragging on the floor, but Lissa's much shorter legs and even tinier feet came two inches off the floor, which made her ankles dangle over the sofa edge. "I can't believe this is our last night together." She sniffled.

"What do you mean last?" Gaston looked at her.

"You know that after tomorrow, I will be permanently living at the castle."

"Yes, but your room will always be open to you here, should you ever need it again." Gaston said kindly. "And it will always be yours, I promise. Besides, you _are_ going to stay overnight some times and keep my _lonesome little wife_ company while I'm on one of my trips, aren't you?"

"Of course I will!" Lissa chuckled. "If..." Then she frowned and warily eyed the window.

"If what?" Gaston asked.

"If I _can,_ that is." Lissa gulped.

"What's wrong?" Gaston sat up straighter.

"Gaston, you don't think that masked man will come back, d-do you?" Lissa looked at him fearfully, her voice quaking. "Surely he's gone for good, after what Jesse did to him! Right?"

"I pray so." Gaston said grimly. He gripped her wrist. "Lissa, I promised you that I'd find him, and that he'll never hurt you again! I intend to do whatever it takes to make sure I keep that promise!" Lissa nodded tearfully. She leaned in on his shoulder. They sat there for hours, talking about old times, when they were little, and their mother. "You remember the time you got stuck up in the tree, hiding from Tom, Dick, and Stanley who were bothering you, then I had to climb up to your rescue and get you down?" Gaston asked.

"Oh my word." Lissa shook her head. "I was about seven, wasn't I? Yes, but I didn't want you to rescue me that time!"

"I don't remember why." Gaston said, feigning innocence.

"You had bitten me on the arm two days before, for pestering you."

"Ohh..." Gaston cringed. "Yep. I remember now. Mother and Papa were furious with me."

"So was I." Lissa said.

"I tried to tell you later that I was sorry!" Gaston said defensively.

"I didn't believe you. It really hurt my feelings, _and my arm!_ " Lissa replied. "And then, there you were, the only person around at the moment strong and tall enough to get me out of the tree. I was more scared of you than I was of falling down."

"I'm sorry." Gaston puffed. "I knew I was intimidating, but I never knew I was really _that bad!"_

"I guess that's because you're a man."

"You refused to let me up there." Gaston said. "Then finally you began to slip, then you _begged_ for me to come up."

"I know. And when you got me down you apologized and I forgave you."

"And you haven't climbed a tree since." Gaston teased.

"Well, yes. But you haven't bitten me since either!"

"I'm not _totally_ dumb, you know. That was the most severe lecture I'd ever gotten. I didn't want to get in _that_ much trouble ever again!"

"Well, speaking for myself, and for the sake of my limbs, I'm glad!" Lissa nudged him.

"Me too!" Gaston agreed. It was passed midnight when Gaston finally looked up at the clock. "Gosh! I didn't realize what time it was!" He sputtered. "We really should be going to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes." Lissa sighed. She headed for the stairs then turned and looked back at him with a smile.

"What is it?" Gaston creased his eyebrows.

"I'm just taking it all in." Lissa said, tears beginning to come again. She was going to immensely miss their quality sibling time together. She went back upstairs and threw herself on her bed, weeping. She was happy for him, but she was feeling the sting of letting him go, letting go of her role as mistress of this house, a part she'd loved playing for so long. But now it was time to pass it over to someone else. Her comfort was that Sarah was worthy of the baton.

* * *

A while later, she descended the stairs in her bathrobe and found Gaston still sitting there in the parlor. He looked up at her and smiled. "Gaston?" Lissa asked.

"Hmm?"

"Would...would you...since it's our last night together, will...would you tuck me in, please?" Lissa asked shyly.

" _Tuck you in?"_ Gaston was taken aback. "You're a big girl now. Aren't you a little old for that sort of thing?"

"Yes, I know." Lissa snickered. "But Mother isn't here, and tomorrow things will be so different. Please?"

"Oh, all right. But don't you tell _anyone_ about this!" Gaston warned her. Lissa chuckled. Gaston followed her into her bed chamber and so did Jesse. There was still a brightly lit candle on her bed stand with her diary on it. Lissa climbed into bed, trying to get comfortable while Gaston sat beside her and tucked the covers in cozily around her. "There. How's that?" He asked.

"Really nice. Thank you." Lissa said, sitting up against the pillows. Gaston gazed at her sadly. She was a grown woman with ambitions and an optimistic streak. He had no idea how difficult it was for her to let him go! She may be an attractive woman now, but to him, she would always be his little sister. "I'm going to miss you." Lissa said sadly.

"Oh, I'll miss you too. But it's not like we can't see each other often. We can see each other as often as we want. And besides, while Sarah will be taking your place here, you still need me around to look after you!"

"What do you mean?"

" _You_ aren't married yet, remember?" Gaston narrowed his eyes at her. "You still need my good judgement and muscles to protect you." Lissa laughed.

"Robert is harmless, Gaston." Lissa told him. "I am sure of it. He doesn't have a malicious or sinister bone in his body!"

" _Oh, I don't know."_ Gaston shook his head. "You didn't see him the way I did when he rescued that little boy! I've never seen the shrimp so angry!"

"Anyone decent would be." Lissa said.

"All the more reason. Lissa, I want you to be happy, and not hurt like Sarah's sister, Rachael. Do you understand?" He looked at her closely.

"Yes. And I'm grateful." Lissa patted his large hand. "But sometimes I think you try too hard."

"Maybe. But I just don't want see anything happen to you."

"I know."

"Lissa, do you think I'm doing the right thing by everybody? Marrying Sarah? You don't think it's an awful idea?"

"No! It's wonderful!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. Her father approves you, and I think he even _likes_ you! Sarah adores you. She knows you inside out, and has accepted you, faults and all, but will strive to help you stay on the straight and narrow." Lissa played with his ruffly collar. "Just remember that she's part of you, and if you don't heed her, it will effect more than your current emotions."

" _Thank you."_ Gaston smiled warmly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?" Lissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Talking like a grownup." Gaston shook his head.

"I _am_ a grownup. Or did that slip your mind?"

"I wish!" Gaston teased. "Now you're grownup and wise. Makes me feel old."

"Oh, not that again!" Lissa laughed. But she could see held back tears behind his eyes and she felt it too.

"Well, you'd better get some sleep" Gaston said.

"I'm much too excited to go to sleep. How about you?"

"Excited...exhausted, thrilled, and terrified." Gaston sighed.

"Yes. It's so romantic." Lissa grinned dreamily.

"All right. Enough of that! You better not sleep in on _Gaston's_ wedding day, girl. Or I'll see that your invitation is revoked." He teased, tickling the back of her neck. Lissa giggled loudly and shrank down into the pillows.

"Ohh, stop!" She laughed. Jesse hopped up on the bed and crawled forward toward her. They both patted him and stroked his fur. "Thank you, for letting me keep him with me." Lissa told Gaston, ruffling Jesse's neck.

"No problem." Gaston smiled. Lissa was about to burst into tears. She sat up taller and threw her arms around him, crying. "Shh. It's all right." Gaston smiled. "I know it's not easy. But it's worth it."

"I know." Lissa blubbered. "I'm just so happy!" Gaston couldn't help himself. He teared up also and embraced her closely. He finally pulled back and set her back down in the pillows.

"Goodnight, little sister." He said, leaning down and kissing her face.

"Goodnight, big brother." Lissa smiled back up at him. Gaston slowly rose to his feet and after giving her one last loving look, he closed the door behind him. Lissa grabbed her diary and began writing:

" _Tomorrow my brother is getting married! It's all both so amazing and scary how life can change!"_

* * *

Gaston made his way to the tavern. It was very late and Lefou had closed on time to prepare for the wedding tomorrow. But Gaston thought for sure that he would be up. He let himself in and sat down in his chair by the low burning fire. Lefou cautiously traipsed down the stairs, holding a spittoon and suddenly swung from around the corner at Gaston. "Yyaahh!" He hollered.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, Lefou. Take it easy. It's just me!" Gaston held up his hands to protect himself.

"Gaston!" Lefou gaped. "Why did you have to sneak in here?"

"I _didn't_ sneak." Gaston protested triumphantly. "I still have my key. So I did not sneak. Were you really gonna hit me with that thing?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lefou argued. "I thought you were a sneak thief."

Gaston chuckled arrogantly. "Ahh, Lefou _my dear friend,_ I have been called many things in my time, but this is the first time I've ever been called _that!_ Well, save my mother." Then he frowned. "Really, Lefou? You served with me in the army! You should know by now that a measly object like that won't do you much good against a man like me."

"If I use the element of surprise, which you often blow my cover." Lefou replied sarcastically. "Is there something you want?" Lefou huffed.

"Just a moment of your time." Gaston said.

"Sure! Let me get us a couple drinks." Lefou agreed. He quickly poured them some light beer then joined his friend at their infamous seats. "Big day tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes. Lefou, I'm scared to death!" Gaston wailed.

" _You?! Scared?! Of what?"_

"I'm getting married! I've made such a mess of everything else, I don't want to ruin Sarah's happiness too."

"She had her chance to turn you down and she didn't take it. You just need to relax. I know many men who felt this way before their weddings! I know you are _not many men,_ but you still _are human_ like the rest of us, though sometimes we have out doubts."

Gaston had to laugh. Lefou still knew how to bring him around. "You've been such a good friend, Lefou. I really don't deserve you, but I'm so grateful."

"Don't mention it." Lefou patted his arm. "I'm just glad you got your head back on straight!"

"Well, you shall take supper at our house with Sarah and me as often as you like!"

"Now that sounds doable! But you might want to check in with your wife now and then, so she doesn't make you eat in the stables for being inconsiderate." Lefou teased.

"Sure, sure." Gaston waved him off. They spent another hour together talking over old times and the future, then after drinking to the future, Gaston went back home. He looked up at his mother's portrait before retiring and blew her a sweet kiss, then he looked in on Lissa. She was fast asleep, with Jesse curled up next to her on the bed. Gaston smiled, shaking his head then went to bed himself. But he did not sleep till two hours before sunrise!

* * *

It was a gorgeous morning as the sun came up. In a few weeks, autumn would be setting in, and the mornings were starting to get cool, the afternoons warm, and the evenings cool. Gaston opened his eyes and took several deep breaths. This was the day! He briefly reflected on how he used to imagine himself marrying Belle, which really did seem totally ridiculous now! Belle had never been won over by his silly wit, but Sarah enjoyed it! Gaston read the letter his mother had written him years ago, the one he'd found by accident when Lissa had been so ill. The words touched him deeply. Kissing the paper, then stuffing it in his jacket pocket that would lay over his heart, he hoisted himself out of bed and began to prepare himself.

Gaston heard cheerful singing in the kitchen as he came down the stairs and Jesse greeted him. _"Your rainbow will come shining through; no matter how your heart is grieving,"_ Lissa sang wistfully, " _if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true!"_ Gaston smiled and peeked in the kitchen.

"Boo!" He exclaimed. Lissa jumped a little then rolled her eyes.

"It's not polite to scare people." She grinned.

"Oh, yes it is!" Gaston argued. "Mmm. Something smells good. What's for breakfast?"

"Cheese omelet, with sausage, toast and fresh fruit."

"You didn't forget this time how many eggs to use, did you?" Gaston cocked his head.

"No." Lissa giggled. "Not this time." The two Legume siblings sat down to eat, but they were much too excited to think about food. Yet, Lissa insisted they eat so they didn't faint in the middle of the ceremony. Gaston actually helped her clear the table and wash the dishes! "What's this sudden act of chivalry?" Lissa looked up at him, smiling. "Not that I'm complaining!"

"I feel I owe you for the hundreds of meals you've made me over the years." Gaston sighed.

"Oh, well, thank you very much. Here, you can dry." She said. The dishes were cleared up in no time. "Thank you for the assist. Well, it's time for me to go!" She was supposed to join Sarah and the girls at the triplets' home where they were supposed to get dressed and fix their hair. "I'll see you before the ceremony!"

"All right." Gaston nodded. Lissa quickly shoved some bulky, black leather into his arms.

"I hope you don't mind, but I polished your boots." Lissa said.

"Thank you." Gaston smiled shyly as she departed. Gaston stared endlessly at his mother's portrait. "You'd love her, Mother." He said sadly. Lefou burst into the house.

"Oh, sorry. Am I catching you at a bad time?" Lefou asked.

"What is it, Lefou?"

"Get a move on, soldier! You don't have too much time to prepare, and I'll not have your bride tan _my hide_ for you being late!"

* * *

Belle slightly grunted as Adam helped her descend the grand staircase. "Are you all right?!" Adam asked jumpily.

"I'm fine." Belle smiled. "It's just becoming more difficult to get around."

"Maybe you should stay home, Belle." Adam said with concern. "You and I can stay home and your father can attend the wedding."

"Oh, no!" Belle laughed. "I want to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Adam." Belle nodded.

"All right, but take it easy. If you have the slightest discomfort, I'm sending for Angelina!" Adam told her firmly.

"All right." Belle smiled, and they joined Maurice outside at the carriage.

* * *

"You girls all look lovely." Madame Amelia told the bridesmaids. Rachael, Anna, Lissa, and the triplets were donned in their golden taffeta and satin gowns, with red ribbons in their hair. And Lissa had tied a big red bow around Jesse's neck.

"Do you think Gaston will see me as more grown up in this frock?" Anna asked hopefully. Everybody laughed.

Sarah's father kissed his wife before entering his daughter's room. He opened the door and was awestruck. Sarah was standing in front of the window in her pure white bridal gown. It came nearly off the shoulders, with lace doily sleeves that spread out at the bottom like a dove's wings. The bodice was adorned with a break in the middle, with cress-cross ribbons all the way down to the waist and silk silver flowers pasted behind them. A large applique of silk flowers ran at the waist line. Along the bottom of the full skirt, the applique flowers formed pinnacle arches running up the gown, housing a diamond-shaped adornment inside it, and the bottom of the dress was scalloped with lacy flowers.

Her lips were a perfect red rouge, her golden hair swept halfway in waterfall braids, her luscious locks flowing along her shoulders and back, with little pink rosebuds entwined in it, forming a chain. She wore her mother's pearl earrings, and a golden necklace with white jewels painted her collar bone. Her blue eyes were shining with happiness. She wore a small golden tiara with pearls encrusted into it, and a soft veil that enveloped her from behind like a mist in the dawn. Standing in the sunlight, Sarah looked like a real princess bride out of a fairy tale! Her father brimmed with tears.

"Hello, Father." Sarah smiled warmly, with her soft voice.

"My little Sarah." Judge Franceres murmured, coming to her. He held her tight and kissed her cheek. "Gorgeous is not strong enough word to describe the way you look today!"

"Oh, thank you." Sarah grinned, clasping his hands. "You're not sorry, are you?"

"Of course, I am. And at first, I was not pleased with this outcome of events. But now that I've met Gaston and seen how truly humble he really is, and how happy he's made you, how could I say no?"

"You are a dear." Sarah kissed his chin.

"Don't let that get around!" Her father warned. "We're going to miss you very much, my darling child. But as long as you are loved, that's what matters. You can't sum up a life with mere words. Remember to treasure your time together with this man."

"I will, Father. Thank you so much." Sarah also shed tears. They tightly embraced each other.

"You are so beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Court's in session!" The judge bellowed. Sarah creased her eyebrows. "Sorry, dear. Some habits are hard to break."

* * *

"Well, how do I look?" Gaston asked Lefou without looking back at him. He was twisting and turning, gazing at himself in the full length mirror, making sure every detail was perfect.

"You look amazing." Lefou said. Gaston was dressed in his signature scarlet military coat with the golden brass buttons, stripes, and coils. His red vest matched it perfectly.

"I do look dashing, don't I?" Gaston gloated, satisfied that he didn't look frumpy. "Well, nothing is too good for my little bride!"

"You seem cheerful this morning." Lefou teased, walking up to him. "What happened to the fellow last night with cold feet?"

"I guess he decided not to back down." Gaston said. Lefou was wearing his cherry red dress vest with a matching bow tie. Then he looked at Lefou frantically. "You have the ring, right?!"

"Of course, and that's the hundredth time you asked me!" Lefou laughed.

"I just want nothing to go wrong." Gaston said. He leaned forward and stared at himself seriously in the mirror. "Well, it's almost time. You don't look bad yourself, my friend." He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Hey, pull yourself together, Gaston!" Lefou patted his back.

"I hope this is the right thing." Gaston panted.

"It is!" Lefou smiled. "Now get it together. You're getting married. You have a beautiful bride waiting for you. Are you going to doddle on this day of all days?"

"Not if Gaston can help it!" Gaston held his head high and puffed out his chest. "Thank you for standing up with me, Lefou. You're my best man, and you _always_ will be." He rested his hand on Lefou's shoulder. The smaller man looked up at him, soaking in the words. Lefou began to tear up!

"Thank you, Gaston. You're the greatest." He smiled.

"You are the best!" Gaston smiled, clapping his friend's arms. They noticed the tavern clock read ten-forty.

"Have you seen Adam yet? He'd better not be late!" Gaston growled. With one last swipe of his perfect hair, they hurried outside.

* * *

Guests were arriving and heading to the hill where the ceremony was. Gaston greeted them and shook hands as they passed by. The village had been decorated with beautiful ribbons, table cloths, and drapes of red, gold, and white. They finally saw the royal carriage. Adam gingerly helped Belle down. "Oh my, Belle looks as if she could deliver that baby today!" Lefou gasped.

"Please!" Gaston gulped. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two decided to go ahead and do it just to take away my moment!"

"Hey!" Lefou nudged him.

"I'm joking, Lefou." Gaston rolled his eyes. Belle was one of the bridesmaids, and there was a chair set up for her at the ceremony site in case she had to get off her feet. "Belle, Adam! Glad you're here. It's about time!"

"Patience, lad." Maurice playfully scolded. "Babies are funny about doing things on _their_ own schedules, with no thought to ours."

"You look nice, Belle." Lefou said.

"Thank you." Belle grinned shyly. She felt very self-conscious with her big stomach sticking out, while the other bridesmaids managed their girlish figures.

"Well, we'd better get a move on." Adam said. They ushered Belle to the hill.

"Where is that sister of mine?" Gaston huffed impatiently. "She has the wedding band to give Sarah!"

"Here I am!" Lissa called as she came running to him. She looked like a music box figurine as she twirled in her golden gown. Gaston smiled and twirled her in his arms, making her laugh. "Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"You look ravishing, darling." Gaston said proudly. "I noticed you're wearing my colors."

" _This once,_ yes." Lissa shrugged. "Ohhh. You're _so_ handsome! You look stunning."

Gaston smirked. "I believe that's the first time you've ever spoken to me like that."

"You're not rubbing it in my face this time." Lissa rolled her eyes. "Why, Lefou! Don't you look dapper? Did you see Jesse? Doesn't he just look _adorable?"_ Jesse was gruffly pawing at the bow on his neck.

"He looks... _festive."_ Lefou pointed out.

" _Thank you, Lefou."_ Gaston said under his breath. Lissa was always mushing over that dog like crazy.

"Are you ready?" Lissa asked Gaston.

"Of course!" Gaston held his head high.

"It's going to be a wonderful day, brother." Lissa smiled widely. "And just wait till you see Sarah! You're going to melt!" She gave him a knowing look.

"Mmm. I can hardly wait." Gaston looked off, speaking in a very sultry voice. The ladies in waiting hailed to Lissa.

"Oh, I have to go. I'll see you both up there." Lissa said. She began to turn, then she ran up to Gaston for another hug. She pulled him down by his chin, standing on her toes, so she could kiss him. _"Get ready for your new adventure!"_ She whispered. She stepped down to join her friends. "Jesse, stop that clowning at once." She scolded the dog as she pulled him along.

* * *

Adam finally met up with Gaston and Lefou and his other men. "You know, last year the first time I heard about you, I _never imagined_ I would be here, on this day, standing up with _you!"_ Adam clipped Gaston on the shoulder.

"I know." Gaston nodded. "It's been incredible." Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. _"Thank you, Adam for everything! And for standing up with me today. I really appreciate it. I feel so honored to count you as a friend. I think you are my closest one, after Lefou."_

Adam slightly smiled. "I've seen how hard you've worked at trying to pick up the pieces in your life, and make something useful out of it again. I've been there, and I'm very proud of you. You've come a long way. And now you're about to wed a wonderful young lady. It will be a day of celebration indeed!"

As they made their way to the wagon, Maurice quickly caught Gaston at a moment. "God be with you, son." Maurice smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Maurice." Gaston whispered. He was still so overwhelmed by all this kindness after his passed deeds. How could he ever repay these dear people? He prayed that someday he would. Gaston approached Maurice and engulfed the older man in a tight bear hug. No words were spoken. They didn't need any!

* * *

An arch of roses stood at the altar up on the hill. The sidelines had been decorated with drapes of red, gold, and white. Pere Robert stood at the altar waiting. Gaston took his place to the priest's left and waited, with Jesse sitting at his side. One by one the triplets were escorted down the aisle. Maurice escorted Rachael and Anna. Next, Adam approached with Belle. Even at nine months pregnant, she looked dazzling. They both gave a knowing, approving nod to Gaston who returned it. _She's still so beautiful,_ Gaston thought, _but not for me! And that is perfectly fine, because I would be lost without my Sarah!_

Lastly, Lefou and Lissa walked down the aisle, both of them beaming so hard you'd think their faces would fall off. Gaston gazed on them with pride and deep love. They were his family and he would always treasure them for it! Everyone stood. There were many gasps and whispers of awe as Judge Franceres marched down the aisle with Sarah on his arm. She was beyond gorgeous! Gaston was so taken by her beauty and radiant happiness that tears blurred his vision and his heart pounded like gunfire! She was about to be _his_ wife! Gaston believed he had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful.

As the judge gave Sarah away and placed her hand in Gaston's, an electric, passionate sensation ripped through both of them like never before as they faced Pere Robert. "...Marriage is an honorable estate, instituted of God, and is not to be entered into lightly or inadvisedly. If any man can show just cause why these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever here after hold his peace." Pere Robert smiled as he led them through the traditional citation. Gaston and Sarah kept glancing at each other throughout the ceremony. Lissa was constantly wiping her eyes and sniffling, overcome with joy for them. Dr. Travis didn't notice them, his eyes were glued on Lissa. The more he watched her, the more his heart swelled with passion and warmth.

After the priest led them through the vows, and exchange of rings, he said something unexpected, "Gaston? I've known you through most of your life. You've kept this village on their toes more times than I can count, which often led you to receiving lectures and begrudged reviews of your Sunday School lessons." Gaston snickered and everyone laughed in agreement. "You've grown into quite a man. You've made some foolish decisions that led to painful consequences," Pere Robert said seriously, making Gaston hang his head in shame, _"But,_ you have exceeded those scars to make things better for others and choose right. We are all proud of you for it, my son. And now, I believe you have a personal vow to give Sarah."

Gaston tightly gripped his beloved one's hands in his. He opened his mouth but nothing came out as a hot flash washed over him. _"Deep breaths, Gaston. Deep breaths."_ Lefou whispered. Gaston puffed nervously, but when he looked into Sarah's eyes, his fear evaporated.

"Sarah, my love," He began in his soft-spoken but husky voice, "You've brought light to this place, to my life from the first moment I saw you!" Sarah grinned up at him widely. "You went out of your way to be a friend to me, and I haven't stopped thinking about you since. Sarah, you are as generous as you are beautiful. I am so proud to become your husband and call you my wife. With God's help, I promise to forsake all others, and cleave to you as my helpmeet and part of my heart. I promise to look after you, protect you, comfort you, and try to listen to you when I'm straying or being stupid." Sarah giggled with happy tears. "This is the happiest day of my life, and I will do my best to make every day worthwhile beside you. I love you, my angel."

"Sarah? It has been a pleasure getting to know you." Pere Robert said. "You've been an example to us that first impressions more often than not are easily based on unfounded theories. We're blessed by your presence here and hope you and Gaston will equally be blessed as well. Do you have something to tell him?"

"I do." Sarah beamed. "Gaston, you have always demonstrated thoughtfulness and chivalry toward me in the time I've gotten to know you. You are diligent and resourceful, seeing to the needs of others without regard for your own safety. Your jokes usually bring a smile to my face, because I've seen the humility that you truly hold, in spite of all your silly bragging. You have looked out for me in ways I didn't expect, and never experienced with any other potential suitors before I met you. Most of all, you have been honest with me and I greatly admire you for it. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be called your wife, and I look forward to calling you _my husband._ I promise to help you, respect you, uphold you when you're down and rejoice with you when you triumph. I promise to always be there for you, whether you need a shoulder to cry on, or a truth spoken. I love you, my brave hunter."

"Then, by the powers invested in me, it is my great pleasure to announce that Gaston and Sarah, are now husband and wife." Pere Robert said. "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Gaston, you may now kiss your bride!"

Gaston and Sarah shivered with giddiness. Gaston cupped her face with his large hands, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met and filled joyously as they shared their very first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd oohed and awed over them. Gaston extended his hand to the small of Sarah's back and dipped her so low that her long hair and veil touched the ground. She held on for dear life but with no fear. They were caught up in the blissful moment, still kissing. If anything, Sarah clung to him closer. Even as he pulled her back up and held her close with her feet off the ground, they kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Lissa was sobbing with jubilant joy.

"That's enough, boy!" An older man from the audience scolded, laughing.

"I'm hungry. Where's the food, people?!" A younger man added snickering.

"You can put her down now!" Tom hollered.

Gaston and Sarah both laughed heartily as he set her back on earth and she giggled with her head on his chest. They embraced tightly, then Lissa handed Sarah her bouquet of white tulips. "Ladies and gentlemen," Pere Robert announced, "I would like to introduce to you the new Captain and Madame Gaston!"

"YEAH!" Gaston hollered, holding Sarah's arm up in triumph.

"That a boy, Gaston!" Lefou added as the crowd erupted with applause and cheer. Gaston and Sarah began to strode forward down the aisle, but then he tugged Sarah into himself for another kiss which she returned with no objection. Then he effortlessly in one brisk swoon, scooped her up in his arms, sweeping her off her feet, and with another kiss, he held her up high as he ran down the aisle, Sarah waving her bouquet and blowing kisses as the new couple were showered with flower petals.

Everyone quickly headed down to the village. Lefou was about to walk with Lissa when Robert Travis hurried over to them. "Pardon me, may I escort you?" He offered his hand. Lissa looked to Lefou.

"Go ahead!" He smiled, patting her back.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled to Dr. Travis, taking his arm. She felt warm inside and fluttery as her arm rested on his.

"My pleasure." Robert grinned that smile she liked so much.

* * *

When the entire village gathered at the square for the cutting of the cake and refreshments, Lissa sidled up to Gaston and Sarah when she could squeeze in the reception line. She hugged them both tightly. "This has been one of the best days of my life too." She told them. "Welcome to the family, Sarah!"

"Thank you." Sarah gripped her hands. "I feel like a celebrity." She told Gaston sheepishly.

"You deserve to." Gaston smiled back down at her. He leaned in toward her and kissed her lips again. "You've made me the happiest man in Villenueve." Gaston said.

"You've made me the luckiest girl in France." Sarah returned.

Adam and Belle came up to congratulate them, and Belle actually gave Gaston a friendly hug. It was special to both of them because it held so much meaning between them as friends.

* * *

Belle was sitting down, taking a load off her feet and sharing her piece of wedding cake with Adam when Gaston and Sarah walked to the middle of the square to the musicians' music. Everyone watched in a big circle, awaiting the newlyweds' first dance. Gaston stood before his radiant bride, and bowed with his hand extended. Sarah curtsied and took his hand. Placing his other around her small waist, he began to lead her in a lively waltz. The two of them flowed around so smoothly, it was like gazing into a rippling stream.

All eyes were on them, but Gaston and Sarah didn't notice. Their eyes were only for each other. "Is this a dream?" Sarah asked him softly.

"Mph! If it is, _never, ever, ever_ wake me up from it, my love." Gaston rumbled quietly. Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder as he began to sing:

" _ **Heaven,**_

 _ **I'm in heaven.**_

 _ **And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;**_

 _ **And I seem to find the happiness I seek,**_

 _ **When we're out together dancing**_

 _ **Cheek to cheek."**_

Gaston had never thought such happiness was possible, when he was back in jail. God had been merciful to him, and he prayed he was worthy of it. But the joy in his heart was inestimable, it exceeded anything he'd ever imagined!

" _ **Heaven,**_

 _ **I'm in heaven.**_

 _ **And the cares that hung around me through the week,**_

 _ **Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak,**_

 _ **When we're out together dancing**_

 _ **Cheek to cheek.**_

 _ **I love to climb a mountain,**_

 _ **And to reach the highest peak.**_

 _ **But it doesn't thrill me half as much**_

 _ **As dancing cheek to cheek.**_

 _ **Oh, I love to go out hunting**_

 _ **By a river or a creek.**_

 _ **But it doesn't thrill me half as much**_

 _ **As dancing cheek to cheek.**_

 _ **Dance with me,**_

 _ **I want my arm about you.**_

 _ **That charm about you**_

 _ **Will carry me through,**_

 _ **Right up to"**_

At this point, Gaston hoisted Sarah up onto his hip and twirled her around like a music box figurine, her arm extended out, her skirt, hair, and veil waving flawlessly in the wind.

" _ **Heaven,**_

 _ **I'm in heaven.**_

 _ **And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak.**_

 _ **And I seem to find the happiness I seek,**_

 _ **When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek."**_

When he finally set her back down, they grabbed each other's faces and kissed long and hard again. Aside from Adam and Belle's wedding, Lissa had never seen anything so romantic and dreamy. Her heart burned with affection for all these dear people she loved.

Then Judge Franceres took Sarah to lead her in a father/daughter dance. While Gaston led Agnes in a mother/groom dance. Rachael watched her sister and sniffled. Sarah looked so happy, and Gaston was so kind to her. Rachael felt a longing in her soul to feel that way again. But that did not seem possible and she was afraid to dare to hope it ever would!

Gaston felt extremely awkward dancing with his new mother-in-law, but he kept up the smile that he'd been able to win her with the first time they met. To the surprise of everyone, he made her day by clasping her around the waist and lifting her up high in the air where everyone could see her. When they finished their dance, she grabbed his head in her arms and ambushed him with kisses.

Couples began to join them as Gaston and Sarah rejoined each other. Lissa watched with longing. How she wanted to be caught up in the romance surrounding her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Dr. Travis standing there. Her heart lept excitedly. "My lady, may I have the honor of this dance?" He removed his hat with a bow.

Lissa was enormously thrilled. She couldn't begin to describe her eagerness that ran through her whole body. "You certainly may!" She cried, taking his arm. Lefou watched with Jesse at his side as Robert led Lissa into the midst of couples. Her body surged with enthrallment as she felt his gentle but manly hand clasp her waist and she slipped her hand into his other! He began in step and Lissa easily followed, falling into a perfect rhythm. It felt as if she was in another world. She had never danced _like this_ before with any man! "Thank you." She told Robert.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to dance with me, I mean with me not wearing one of the groomsman's lavish attire." Robert shrugged.

"You're funny." Lissa shook her head.

"In case I forgot to tell you, you look dazzling in that golden gown." Robert said smoothly. Lissa blushed and chuckled. "You look as beautiful as your mother in her painting." Lissa pasted a smile, but it quickly faded as sudden tears welled up in her eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" Robert asked with concern.

"No!" Lissa shook her head. "Nothing like that. I'm just overwhelmed."

Robert grunted with an encouraging smile. "Well, just relax and enjoy the dance." He told her.

Lissa obeyed without any urging. She felt so cared for and special with his arm around her and her hand in his.

* * *

Adam looked down at Belle. "Would you like to dance, my love?" He offered.

"I thought you'd never ask, my prince." Belle giggled, taking his hand as he carefully helped her to his feet. As they waltzed around with the other couples, Belle held his waist with her arms and Adam kept one hand on her back and the other lovingly placed on her extended belly, inviting the little one inside her to share in their love and the enjoyment of this wonderful day. Lumiere and Plumette followed their example.

As the dancing died down, Gaston noticed his sister and the doctor... _dancing romantically together!_ As soon as the music stopped, he excused himself from Sarah and quickly marched over to the pair. "Oh, hello, Gaston." Lissa grinned sheepishly as he appeared.

"We weren't doing anything!" Robert smiled big. Gaston ignored him.

"Sis, is this fellow bothering you?" Gaston asked suspiciously, with his hands on his hips.

"Not at all." Lissa flashed him a toothy grin. "I'm having a _wonderful_ time." Robert nodded.

"Oh." Gaston grumbled with disappointment. "Well, if he does, you be sure to call on me for help, do you hear me?"

"Yes." Lissa laughed. "I think your wife's waiting for you."

"Quite. You kids behave yourselves." Gaston warned as he went back to Sarah.

"What was that all about, as if I didn't know?" Sarah asked curiously as Gaston extended his arm around her waist.

"Oh, just looking out for the family." Gaston shrugged.

"Oh! So, he _is_ going to be family?" She teased. Gaston cringed pitifully.

"Sarah, _my darling wife,_ this is the best day of our lives. _Please_ let's not be _that_ matrimonially blunt with each other till the time comes!" Gaston begged. Sarah laughed and leaned on him.

* * *

Many speeches and well wishes were given during the toasts, but Gaston found himself suddenly hiccuping during the kind words. Sarah looked up at him curiously. "Pardon me, dear." He said, extremely embarrassed. As Adam went on with his speech, Gaston suddenly felt another rush of air race from his chest and out his mouth. _"Hee-uppp!"_ He gasped without warning. "Sorry, Adam. Please continue." Adam tried, but Gaston couldn't stop hiccuping. Sarah looked up at him sympathetically, patting his chest and back. Lefou came over to him with a mug of fresh water. Gaston drank it, and finally seemed calmer. But when he drank the punch from his wedding mug, it happened again!

"What's the matter with you, dear?" Sarah asked.

"I...I don't know." Gaston mumbled.

"Do you feel ill?" She felt his forehead.

"No. Just very odd." Gaston said, rubbing his chest. Lefou quickly gave him more water. Lefou took the wedding mug and tasted it himself. He immediately felt very queer.

* * *

Rachael was reluctant, but she decided to join the other girls for the bouquet toss. Even Clothilde participated. Sarah threw back her flowers which landed right in _Rachael's_ hands! Feeling extremely awkward, Rachael gave a nervous smile and handed them to Lissa. "What did I tell you?" Lefou smiled at her. "You'll be next!"

"Well, as much as I'd love for that to happen, I don't know." Lissa sighed with a smile. "If _Grumpy Gills_ would lighten up, maybe I'd stand a chance!" Dr. Travis had seen the prize from the crowd, and his face lit up. Maybe if he asked, Gaston would say yes!

People danced, children played and ate too many sweets, and Gaston and Sarah were given many well wishes for their happiness as the day progressed. Gaston and Sarah were kissing _again_ when a familiar voice interrupted them. "Ahem! Don't mind me, children." Judge Franceres said gruffly. Gaston rolled his eyes. Now was so not a good time!

"What is it, Father?" Sarah smiled.

"I have something to show the two of you." The judge replied, turning. Lefou was herding a group of guys toward them. Gaston recognized them: the fellows who had ridiculed and tried to scandalize him in front of Sarah. He protectively placed his hand firmly around her waist but remained calm.

"What is this about?" Gaston asked.

"Your good friend rounded up these boys because I'd noticed them being up to no good." Judge Franceres said cockily. "I _am_ a keen observer, you know."

"Gaston? They were the ones that spiked your drink." Lefou said.

Sarah's jaw dropped. Gaston arched his eyebrows. "Ahh. So it was you, huh?" He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Yes, Gaston." Fredrick mumbled.

"It was just a joke, honest!" Frances blurted out.

"All right, all right." Gaston held his hand up. "You boys have had your fun. And I thank you for being so decent for once, for my wife's sake. But I'll thank you to lay low from now on." The guys quickly nodded, afraid he was going to beat them up. "It _was_ pretty funny." Gaston chuckled. Lefou shook his head and took them away.

" _Father,_ if you saw what they did, why didn't you say something before?" Sarah frowned. The judge threw his head back with a naughty laugh. Gaston gulped.

"Can't a father have a little fun with his new son-in-law?" The judge asked. Gaston's turned red while Sarah merely laughed.

* * *

At sunset, Gaston scooped Sarah high up into his arms and kissed her as he set her up on Magnifique who was dressed as if he was in a parade. Gaston shook hands with Lefou, Maurice, and Adam then he picked Lissa up and hugged her. Then he joined his new bride, and waving to all, they rode off into the sunset.

The newlyweds lay under the stars on a clear hill, holding each other's hands. Gaston had removed his precious military coat and set it on the ground so that Sarah would not get her pretty bridal gown dirty. They pointed out constellations, then said nothing but relaxed in pure contentment only listening to each other's breathing. "It's like a fairy tale, only better!' Sarah spoke up. "Actually, I like the story of how we met better than any same old knight-slaying-the-dragon story. It was so unique and unexpected. I wouldn't change a thing!"

"You sound just like Lissa." Gaston chuckled. "She's such a dreamer."

"I'm sure that right now your mother is looking down on us, smiling at you." Sarah murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. Gaston didn't say anything, but felt a strong, blazing stirring in his bosom with love and respect for this incredible woman who was now _his wife!_

Sarah closed her eyes and ran her hand up his chest, just sighing happily as she felt and listened to the pattering of his heartbeat. Gaston snaked his arm around her shoulders and lovingly kissed her forehead. "I always wondered what kind of man I would marry." Sarah stated quietly."

"Are you disappointed?" Gaston asked, trying to look down at her.

"Not at all." Sarah titled her head up to him. Gaston pulled himself up, laying her down on the ground. His bulky form hovered completely over her. He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek.

"I _do_ love you, _Madame Gaston."_ He whispered tenderly, with a hint of seduction.

"Madame Gaston," Sarah smiled warmly, "I like that. And I love you, my brave hunter." Gaston bent down completely on top of her and kissed her like he never had before. Sarah grasped his neck with her arms and returned his affection.

* * *

 **One of these days, I hope to draw some pictures of Gaston and Sarah as a bride and groom!**


	75. Chapter 75 Another Fright

**Oh, Guest, I have been enjoying your suspenseful questions! Could NOT wait to share this chapter with you all! As to who is the creepy stalker? You MUST, I repeat you all MUST keep reading to find out!**

 **Where did the song come from? If you must know, it is from the 1935 film Top Hat with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, with Irving Berlin's song _Cheek to Cheek._ There _is_ a clip of it on YouTube. It was one of the most infamous dance sequences of the golden age, particularly because of Ginger's feathery dress.**

* * *

Gaston and Sarah spent a most romantic week long honeymoon by the seaside, at a lovely boat house owned by her parents where they spent their honeymoon. It was so sweet, just the two of them together with nature. There was a lush forest on the hill overlooking the ocean, just behind the boat house so they took rides through it and Gaston told her all about hunting and tracking while Sarah thought of what beautiful paintings the land would make. They took breezy strolls along the beach, played around in the water and kissed _a ton!_

When they returned, they were welcomed back with lots of hugs and cheers. Then Sarah briefly returned to Paris to fetch the last of her personal belongings. She was returning today, and that's when things began to happen.

* * *

"Belle, are you absolutely sure you want to go down to the village today?" Adam asked. "Angelina said that you could go into labor any time."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Belle replied. "Shortly, I will be off my feet for a while. I want to be on them as much as I can before the baby is born."

"Well, I won't try to stop you." Adam shrugged. "At least you're not going alone. By the way, how is our little one doing today?" He placed his hand on her enlarged abdomen.

"Fine." Belle smiled sweetly, looking down at her very big stomach. "I think he or she is sleeping right now." She stroked her sides.

"That's good." Adam smiled. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her big belly then straightened up again and escorted her out. Maurice was going to go with them.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Lissa was at the house, doing last minute preparations before Sarah arrived. Gaston was supposed to pick her up soon and bring her home for supper. Lissa was finished with her stable chores. She'd put fresh bed sheets on the master bed and had now been hanging the cleaned ones up to dry. She was humming, putting the last of her dried laundry into her basket when she thought she heard a dog yelp painfully on the side of the house. She _did_ hear it! Panicking, she ran to the front yard and tossed her clean laundry aside on the ground when she saw Jesse lying on the ground, whining pitifully.

"Jesse? Jesse!" Lissa gasped. "Oh no!" She rushed to his side and knelt next to her loyal companion. The large dog was whimpering and he pleadingly looked up into her face with sad brown eyes. "What's wrong, boy? Come on, get up!" She tried to help him up, but he gave a small cry. "Ohhh..." Lissa shuddered, rising to her feet. "It's all right, boy. I'll be right back, I promise." She ran towards the middle of town.

Gaston and Lefou had just returned from a moderately successful hunting trip-so they could have a hearty meal tonight with Sarah-and were settling their horses before entering the tavern. Lissa gasped in relief when she saw them. "Gaston! Gaston!" She called out in a shrill voice, running up to them as fast as she could.

"Lissa, is something wrong? You look frantic." Gaston said, surprised at the urgency in her voice. Lissa tugged anxiously on his arm. "Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter?"

"It's Jesse. He's hurt, Gaston!" Lissa told him.

"Jesse? How could he be hurt?" Gaston sputtered.

"I don't know! But he's crying, and he can't get up! Come with me, please!" Lissa begged him.

"All right, all right." Gaston nodded. "I'm coming." He hurried to his house and Lefou followed them. They reached the Legume's lawn and found the dog on the ground.

"See?" Lissa pointed out. Gaston stared in dismay and quietly bent down over his faithful canine.

"Jesse?" He spoke quietly and softly touched him. "It's all right, boy. Easy. It's okay. Shh." He checked him over as best he could.

"What is it, Gaston?" Lefou asked. He and Lissa both stooped down and a small crowd was gathering.

"Well, it's not his legs." Gaston said. He ran his hands over the dog's body and Jesse whimpered loudly. "I'm sorry, boy."

"Shh. We're right here, Jesse." Lissa said reassuringly, stroking his head.

"I think it's his ribs, but I can't be sure." Gaston sighed heavily.

"How did this happen?" Lefou asked.

"I have _no_ idea!" Lissa shook her head. "I was doing the laundry and I heard him yelp. Oh, my poor baby." She cradled Jesse's head.

Gaston pursed his lips sadly, and stroked his chin with his fist. He slightly straightened up. His face was grave. Lefou looked at him and Gaston gulped. Lissa looked up at him expectantly. "Darling, it looks like he's busted up pretty bad." Gaston said as kindly as he could. "The kindest thing..."

Lissa gaped at him in horror. _"No!"_ She shook her head, hovering over her dog, clasping her arms protectively around him. "No. No, please, Gaston..." She was starting to cry, "Please don't! Please don't do it!" Gaston looked at her sympathetically. He felt awful for her. He knew how much she loved that dog, but if he was internally injured, they couldn't really help him.

"Believe me, Lissie, I don't want to do this." He said sadly, touching her arm.

"Then don't!" Lissa pleaded desperately. "Please! You said you weren't sure! Gaston, please don't do this!" She begged.

"Lissa..." Lefou tried to speak.

"Pardon me, mind if I take a look?" A welcome voice broke in. Lissa gasped in relief. That voice was music to her ears! They looked up to see Robert standing there.

"Oh, Robert!" Lissa smiled tearfully. "Please do!"

"Go ahead." Gaston sighed, though he doubted the doctor could do much. Gaston stood up and so did Lefou. Lissa backed away a little bit but she stayed close to Jesse.

"All right." Robert nodded. He knelt down on the ground. "Hey there, boy." He smiled at Jesse, ruffling underneath his chin. "Remember me? Not feeling too good right now, huh? I'm sorry to hear that. Well, we'll see if we can help you." He reached out his hands toward him. Jesse moaned. "Shh. It's okay, boy. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Robert said soothingly. "It's all right. I'm just gonna take a look at you. Shh. Easy now. It's all right." He gently ran his hands over Jesse's body, and checked his fur for cuts. Lissa waited with baited breath. "Well, it appears to me that his ribs could be bruised." Robert assessed.

"Poor dog." Lefou shook his head.

"How can you tell if they're not broken?" Gaston asked. He'd give anything to avoid putting Jesse out of his misery, but he was a logical man too.

"That would've been my first guess." Robert admitted, looking up at him. "But since his breathing isn't labored, it doesn't indicate a punctured lung. Hey, if you two could make some sort of stretcher and slip him on it, _very_ carefully, I might able to tape him up inside the house."

"You can do that?" Lissa asked hopefully.

"For your sake, I will most certainly try."

"I don't know..." Gaston said doubtfully.

"Just take it _really_ easy." Robert instructed. Gaston and Lefou gingerly slid Magnifique's saddle blanket under the dog, and Gaston ever so gently picked him up and carried him inside the house. Lissa had quickly cleared the dining table and Gaston very carefully set Jesse on it. Lissa rubbed his ears and kissed his head, speaking encouragingly to him and Gaston and Lefou stood back, watching as the doctor tried to help the poor dog.

"Make sure he isn't moved around and that nothing arouses him suddenly. With food and lots of rest, he should be back to normal soon." Robert said when he'd finished.

"You see?" Lissa smiled down at Jesse. "Yeah, you'll be all right, boy." She kissed his furry head.

"He's going to need lots of special attention." Robert grinned.

"I think he already has that." Lefou added.

"I'll take care of him." Lissa smiled. " _Thank you,_ Robert!"

Robert smiled warmly. "Aww, that's okay." He shrugged. "Happy to help."

"That mutt's going to be really spoiled, you know." Gaston muttered with a smirk.

"Gaston? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Robert asked, his tone dead serious and he tilted his head toward the other end of the room.

"Sure." Gaston stared at him suspiciously. Robert used hushed tones.

"Look, uh...I don't want to cause a scare, or start any groundless suspicions." He whispered to Gaston. "But it appears to me as if someone deliberately tried to hurt Jesse."

"And _what_ would make you think that?" Gaston asked, all ears.

"This is the second time in the passed three weeks that something bad has happened at your house." Robert pointed out. "And as you know, dogs don't just hurt themselves because they are slow pokes."

"Are you saying that someone ran over him and didn't bother to stop and check on him?" Gaston growled.

"Look, what I'm saying is...in my professional opinion, _as a physician,_ I find it highly unlikely that it was only _mere bad luck_ , that an agile dog as sturdy and robust as Jesse just fell over for no reason and just happens to injure his ribs." Robert said firmly. "You don't find that odd?"

"I didn't say that." Gaston shook his head. His hackles were standing on end. First someone slinks around and attacks his little sister, then someone or something knocks his dog out of whack. "Look, don't say anything to Lissa or Sarah. It will just upset them."

"You have my word." Robert said. "But I really do think you should buff up the guard around here. I'll, uh, I'll look in on the pup later."

"Okay." Gaston bit his lip. "And, uh...hey, thanks a lot. For what you did. If I'd obeyed my instincts, Lissa would hate me."

"Hey, that's all right." Robert smiled, nudging his arm. This was the first time Gaston had ever thanked him for anything. Robert retrieved his kit and put his hat on. "Well, that's about all I can do for now. I'll be back later to check up on him."

"Robert? Thank you!" Lissa was beginning to tear up. He touched her arm and made his way out the door. Lissa followed him. Lefou stepped toward the table and scratched Jesse behind the ears.

Gaston was troubled. If the squirt's hunch was correct, that meant that _someone_ was lurking around _his_ home, hurting _his_ family! He had to put a stop to it! "Did you hear him, Lefou?" He finally spoke.

"I sure did!" Lefou whispered loudly. "What do we do? This is serious!"

"I'm going to scout around and outside of town, see if I can find some kind of clues. You stick around and see if you can find out anything. Try not to spook everyone, Lefou, with your wild imagination. If someone really is prowling around here, we want to smoke him out, not scare him off!"

"Right. You can count on me, Pal."

"I know I can." Gaston smiled fondly. "Oh, if Sarah arrives before I return, tell her I'll be back in about an hour."

"Sure." Lefou nodded. Gaston hurried out the back door to investigate while Lefou made his way out front. He found Lissa standing there with her arms crossed. She sounded like she was crying. "Hey, you all right?" Lefou asked. Lissa sniffled.

"Why is all of this happening?" She wailed. _"Why!?"_

"Hey, now. Come on." Lefou wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Why is someone trying to hurt us? I can't even do a simple chore like laundry without someone getting hurt..." Lissa wept, covering her face. "What's gonna happen next, is someone going to set our barn on fire?"

"Lissa," Lefou said holding her arms, making her face him. "What makes you think someone tried to hurt Jesse?"

"Lefou, you don't have to pretend with me." Lissa shook her head. "You heard Robert just as clearly as I did. And he's right! Why? I hate this! When is it going to end? I just want it to stop!"

"I know you do. So do I." Lefou nodded, giving her a brotherly hug. "I don't understand it either. But, hey..." He made her face him, "I'm here for you guys, remember that."

"I do." Lissa nodded. "And we're here for you too. I just want our lives back!"

"I know." Lefou said. "It's okay." Lissa slowly broke away and wiped her nose.

"Thanks, Lefou." She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go inside, and...make a bed for Jesse."

"All right. I'll go make sure nothing suspicious is going on. You'll be all right?"

"Yes, go ahead." Lissa nodded as she went back inside.

"Okay. I'll help you get Jesse in bed when I get back."

"Thank you." She noticed the constables patrolling her street like guards keeping watch at a castle. With them nearby, she should be safe. She hugged her dog rubbed him. "I'm sorry this happened to you, boy. But you'll get better. And I hope they punish whoever did this to you!" Every time she thought of closely Gaston had come to putting Jesse down, she broke into tears.

* * *

Belle, Adam, and Maurice came into town, partly to announce what a magnificent celebration they would have at the castle after the baby was born. They were shocked when they learned about Jesse's dilemma. Belle and Maurice hurried to the Legume house to ask after Jesse and keep Lissa company. "This isn't what we had planned for when Sarah comes back tonight!" Lissa moaned.

"No." Maurice agreed. Lefou returned and both he and Maurice carefully moved Jesse to the floor in front of the fireplace, on a makeshift bed of old towels and scraps of cloth Lissa had brought down from the attic. "Poor fellow. I can see that's he's going to get lots of care."

"How do you feel today, Belle?" Lissa asked her friend.

"Like I'm going to burst." Belle laughed rubbing her abdomen. "It could be any time now. I wish it was over with!"

"It will be soon, dear girl." Maurice smiled tenderly.

"I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Well, Adam and I finally agreed on names for either!" Belle replied.

* * *

Gaston searched for signs of blood, strange objects just lying around, and possible foot prints. "Who am I trying to kid?" Gaston scolded himself. "There are footprints everywhere in and around this village!" He checked the village walls, in case someone had climbed up. He did find a small black scrap of torn cloth hanging from one of the bricks. "It's going to be difficult to trace." He muttered. "Who in town wears black? Lissa had said she couldn't see the man's face when he went after her. Let's see: there's Pere Robert, but there's no way he could have done it! Dr. Tanner, and Doc…" Gaston's face darkened and he clenched the cloth in his fist. "Dr. Travis. I should've known! It has to be him!" Gaston quickly mounted his horse and angrily headed back into the village. He was so determined to wrap this up and find who had done it, that he'd forgotten that when Lissa had been attacked, she'd said that her assailant sounded like one of the men at the fair.

Gaston strode with a huff to Dr. Tanner's office and pounded on the door. Dr. Tanner opened the door. Gaston said he was doing some investigating and asked to be allowed to go through Robert's clothes. Confused, the physician let him. Gaston scowled when he saw that the material he'd found was not the same kind as Dr. Travis's black uniforms. "I suppose he could have hidden it." He said under his breath.

* * *

It was dark now. Gaston had not found any other clues to go on, much to his agitation. If the stalker _wasn't_ Dr. Travis, who could it possibly be? How come they couldn't figure out his identity? It was like he was invisible or something, only appearing when he chose to and hiding himself the rest of the time. What did he want with Gaston's innocent family? Why was he targeting them? And why so cruelly? Thousands of questions running through his head, Gaston returned back home to make sure his sister was all right.

"Where are Adam and Belle?" He asked.

"They went to meet and pick up Sarah because you were late." Lissa replied, looking up at him. "Maurice went to Pere Robert to ask him to pray about this situation."

"Oh my gosh." Gaston rolled his eyes in irritation. "I can't believe I forgot to fetch my own wife!" He slapped his face. He knelt down next to her on the floor and patted Jesse who was trying to rest. "How is he doing?"

"He's very unhappy." Lissa said quietly, looking down at him. "But he's resting." Gaston cocked his head, watching her.

"You all right, darling? How are you doing?" He asked, rubbing her arm.

"Nervous." Lissa gulped. "I just hope he'll get better and that you'll be able to stop who's doing this."

"I know. We'll stop him." Gaston said. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry about today, but if Jesse was hurt that badly..."

"Please!" Lissa held up her hands, beginning to cry. "Please don't talk about it! I don't even want to _think_ about that!"

"I'm sorry." Gaston sighed. "Look, I need to go meet Sarah. Lefou is just outside and so are the constables and Tom, Dick, and Stanley are standing guard too. You're fully surrounded. Will you be all right?"

"I hope so." Lissa nodded with a nervous grin. "With this circle of friendship, I should be plenty safe."

"Good." Gaston smiled tenderly, gripping her hand. "You're very brave. Well, I need to go. I shan't be long, I promise! We'll be back in just a little while then we can all eat supper together at the tavern. After what's happened today, I don't think any of you ladies are up to cooking."

"Thank you. Be careful. And please hurry back!" Lissa told him.

"I will. If you need any help, Lefou is just outside." Gaston said, putting on his hat. And with that, he was out the door. "Lefou, anything?"

"Nah." Lefou shook his head. "Well, why don't you let Stanley spell you? You've been here all day."

"That does sound good, but do you think it's safe?"

"Lefou, we have seven armed men guarding this house, not counting you. You go ahead and have a break." Gaston said.

* * *

Shortly after, there was a knock at the door. "Lissa, Robert's here!" Lefou called. Lissa anxiously opened the door.

"Robert, please come in!" She smiled.

"I brought some medicine for the pup to help him relax." Robert smiled.

"Thank you."Would you like a bite, Lefou?"

"Thanks." Lefou shook his head. "But I'm gonna check the stables and make sure everything is okay. I haven't heard anything unusual, but just to be safe. I'll be back soon."

"All right." Lissa said. "Thank you, Lefou." When she turned, Robert was stooping down, examining Jesse. The dog whimpered. Robert hid a little medicine inside a cheese croissant and fed it to Jesse. The dog chewed very slowly, but he took it. Robert rubbed his neck as the dog began to calm down.

"Do you think he'll get better?" Lissa asked timidly.

"He should, with lots of rest and no shocks." Robert nodded, rising to his feet. "Ordinarily, when a creature is hurt, most people put them out of their misery, but I like to do as much as I can."

"I'm so glad you did." Lissa said sadly.

"Hey, why don't you let me take you home to the castle? You'll probably feel safer there." Robert suggested.

"Thanks, but I don't feel comfortable going for a drive outside the village right now. Not after what happened today. No, I think I'll stay here with Gaston and Sarah tonight, or at least till Adam, Maurice, and Belle are ready to head back to the castle."

"Well, okay. How about I stay with you till they come back?"

"I'd like that very much." Lissa's eyes lit up in relief. She wrestled to not reveal how badly she wanted him to stay with her.

"No problem." Robert gave his winning smile. "So, how is the princess and the baby?"

"You mean Belle? She's doing pretty good." Lissa smiled. "Angelina says the baby is strong and kicking! Belle could deliver any day now! I can't wait!"

"Everyone's pretty excited, huh?"

"Are you joking? Of course we are. I know that Belle and I aren't blood sisters, but it still feels like I'm going to be an aunt." Lissa smiled widely. That was the most Robert had seen her smile at all today. She was still nervous, but having Robert here and his calming, cheerful manner helped soothe her and already she wasn't focusing so much on the trials of this day.

"I see." He nodded. "Uhh...you don't think your big brother will take his rifle to me when he finds us, do you?"

"We're not alone. Jesse's here." Lissa joked. "As long as you stay in that chair, you should be slightly safe."

"That _doesn't_ exactly make me feel _too_ safe." Robert eyed her. Just then, there was a banging on the door. It startled Lissa and she shrieked, jumping back. "Shh. Stay there. Don't move!" Robert told her. Lissa nodded, gulping. Robert grabbed one of the dining table chairs, and cautiously approached the door. Someone kept pounding on it. "Hide." Robert warned Lissa. She hid under the table. "Who's there?!" Robert demanded.

"It's Jacqueline! Open the door, please!" The voice answered. Lissa sprang from under the table and opened the door. "Lissa, have you seen...oh, Dr. Travis! Thank God I found you!"

"Jacqueline, what's wrong?" Lissa asked.

"It's my Pierre! You've got to help him, Doctor! Please!" Jacqueline wailed frantically. "He's hurt bad. Dr. Tanner says his leg is broken, and he needs you to assist!"

"All right, all right." Robert nodded calmly. "Just try to calm down, Ma'am. I'll be right there."

"Thank you!" The woman gasped in relief. Robert turned to Lissa.

"Lissa, I hate to leave you." He said reluctantly.

"It's urgent. Pierre needs your help. The constables are out there, and so are Stanley and Lefou. You should go!" Lissa insisted.

"Okay. I'll come back as soon as I'm done. I promise!" Robert told her.

"Go!" Lissa told him. Robert grabbed his hat and his kit and rushed outside, following the woman. Lissa shut the door. She felt scared being alone after today. She sat down by Jesse and pet him. "At least you're here." She told him. "You'll get better soon, you'll see. Oh, Gaston! Where are you guys?" She gritted her teeth. "I really wish you were here right now!" Jesse placed his paw on her leg. "Thanks, boy. I guess I better get you some water." She reluctantly rose to her feet.

Lissa walked to the kitchen, when she thought she heard something at the back door! She froze, her heart racing. "Lefou? Is that you?" She called hopefully. No answer. She slowly walked into the parlor. Jesse's ears were down and his lips were curled. He was viciously snarling. Lissa suddenly felt sickly, icily afraid. The house was eerily quiet. She stiffened, shaking. "J-J-Jesse?" She stammered to her dog.

Her eyes fell on her whistle from Gaston, lying on its side on the fireplace mantle. She suddenly felt a fearful urge to grab it and blow. Lissa dove for it and reached up to grab it. She heard a hiss from behind, Jesse ferociously barked, and something that felt as heavy as a brick hit her hard right in the stomach. Lissa gasped and doubled over, clutching her middle, then before she could gather enough breath to cry out for help, a stunning blow whacked her on the head. Everything instantly went black, and Lissa fell face forward to the hardwood floor...out cold!

* * *

 **Reviews please!**


	76. Chapter 76 Gut-Wrenched!

**THERE ARE SOME SECRETS WE CANNOT ESCAPE.**

 **WOW! It's time. This chapter is the tip of the iceberg. Buckle your seat belts, everyone. This is going to be a bumpy ride. From here on in, things are not going to be very pretty, just warning you now! Please do leave reviews!**

* * *

Gaston strode along with Sarah leaning on his arm, taking her home. Belle and Adam followed. After supper they would return to the castle with Lissa and Maurice. As soon as they reached the shoe cobbler's, one of the constables ran up to them, calling, "Captain! Captain!"

"What is it?" Gaston asked.

"There's been some trouble at Monsieur Pierre's that might require your attention." The constable replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Adam asked.

"It's complicated." The constable shook his head.

"All right." Gaston sighed, turning to Sarah. "You go ahead without me, dear. I'll be along shortly. And don't be alarmed by the armed men around, they're only guarding the house."

"All right." Sarah nodded. Gaston kissed her head and sent her along. Adam and Belle followed him to Monsieur Pierre's to see if they could help. They found Jacqueline with her husband on the back porch with Dr. Tanner and Dr. Travis.

"What happened here?" Gaston asked professionally.

"Poor fellow slipped off his barn ladder and broke his leg." Dr. Travis said.

"I _didn't_ slip, you know-it-all scamp!" Pierre growled. His wife was pressing a bloodied rag to his head. "I told you five times already, I was _pushed!"_

"Pushed?" Adam, Gaston, and Belle all sputtered.

" _Are you all deaf? I said pushed!"_ Pierre hissed.

"Doctor?" Belle looked to Dr. Tanner.

"He's got a nasty gash on his head too. Could have a concussion."

"Don't think my husband is making wild tales." Jacqueline moaned. "We've had little children and small animals. In all our years of being married, he has _never_ fallen from a ladder."

Just then, Stanley burst into the yard. "Gaston!" He panted, groaning.

"What is it, Stanley?" Gaston looked to him.

"I don't know." Stanley was rubbing his head. "Something hit me. I went to check on Lefou and he was locked in the barn! The others have also been disturbed. I think you better come!"

Gaston gulped hard, hoping his boys were only getting edgy, but he had a terrible sinking feeling. He marched as quickly as he could toward home. Belle and Adam followed. Maurice caught up to them. "Why does everyone look concerned?" He asked.

"Papa, something is happening!" Belle exclaimed.

* * *

The moment Gaston reached the little cobblestone path leading up to his front door, he knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong! Jesse was ferociously barking inside. The constables, Tom, and Dick were all holding their heads, groaning. Gaston dashed into his house and looked around for anything amiss. Some nick-knacks were scattered on the floor, one of the dining room chairs was in the middle of the parlor rug, and it looked as if there had been a tussle. "LISSA!" Gaston hollered. "SARAH! If you're here, answer me!"

"Gaston, listen." Lefou told him as he walked inside. "I hear something." They barely heard a muffled voice. It was coming from the corner near the stairs. Gaston rushed to it and thought he heard a small, muffled voice inside the chest. He threw open the lid and gaped in horror.

"Sarah!" He gasped. Sarah was curled up inside the chest, her hands tied together and a gag tied around her mouth. She looked up at her husband with huge frightened eyes. Gaston couldn't stand to see her looking so petrified, and he quickly bent down and reached in to pull her up. Lefou helped him get her to her feet.

"Gaston! What's happened?" Adam asked as he and Belle appeared with Maurice. Gaston effortlessly scooped Sarah into his long arms and quickly carried her over to the sofa.

"Sarah!" Belle covered her mouth with her hands. Maurice removed the gag from Sarah's mouth and Lefou untied her hands. Gaston stooped down close to her.

"Sarah, dearest, are you all right?!" Gaston panted. "Have you been hurt?" Sarah clung to him, shivering. Gaston pulled her close to himself, and quickly ran his hands over her body, checking for any signs of injury.

"N-no. I'm not hurt." Sarah tried to speak. "Just very frightened."

"Are you _sure?"_ Gaston persisted, softly touching her face.

"Y-yes, dear. I'm just so relieved to see you!"

"Same here!" He quickly gave her a tight hug, engulfing her small frame inside his swaddling arms. His masculine strength and warmth comforted her immensely. "What happened?" Gaston asked her, the manic concern in his eyes not eased yet.

"Where's Lissa?" Belle asked.

"I...I don't know!" Sarah wailed. She stood up, but held onto Gaston who firmly gripped her to himself. "I came back and heard Jesse barking viciously. I entered and these two tall men in black hoods grabbed me." Sarah trembled as she remembered.

"What?" Adam stared in concern.

"I was so afraid!" Sarah swallowed. "I thought they were going to kill me! I tried to ask what they wanted, but they bound me and shut me up in the chest!"

Gaston's face clouded over and he tightened his already vice-like hold on his wife. He was dangerously triggered that she had been attacked. His sweet, innocent Sarah. _Who_ would do such a vulgar thing? They would pay dearly for this! He would make sure of that! But then he still had a lingering, nauseating fear deep in the pit of his stomach. His wife was safe. Shaken up, but safe. But... _where_ was his sister?

"I'm so glad you're all right, my love." Gaston kissed her head hard. "But, where is Lissa? Is she all right?"

"I told you, dear. I don't know!" Sarah replied sadly. Lefou rushed through the house and outside, as did Maurice and Adam. They looked in the barn, the shed, everywhere. Belle waddled over to Sarah and wrapped her arms around her while Gaston quickly, anxiously searched the house for his sister.

"I'm glad you're all right." Belle told Sarah softly.

"Thank you." Sarah exhaled deeply. Lefou, Adam, and Maurice reentered the parlor.

"No sign of her! We even checked the root cellar and the barn loft." Adam spoke first. Just at that moment, Gaston returned. He leaned forward with his fists up against the walls of the hallway. He looked deeply worried. Something was very wrong.

"Where could she be?" Maurice asked.

"You don't suppose...those fellas took her away, d-do you?" Lefou stammered timidly.

"They couldn't have!" Gaston replied curtly. He didn't want to even think of _that!_ He barged outside and summoned all his men, demanding to know exactly what had happened and why Lissa wasn't anywhere to be seen. They all gave him the same answer, that 'something had hit them hard on the head, and were so dazed they couldn't function'. Gaston was not satisfied. Gaston continued to impatiently badger them but only to be replied to with the same clueless, shamed faces. Turning on his heel, Gaston went back into the house.

"Gaston?" Sarah gulped in a small voice. "This is for you." She handed him a note. "I just found it on the table, with Lissa's whistle. I don't recognize the name."

Gaston's countenance went from ticked to petrified as he took the whistle in his hands and stared at it, the icy fear pressing on the gas in his veins. "I gave this to her!" He cried. "I told her to use it if she was ever in trouble and needed help." Everyone was startled at the look of extreme fear on his face. Gaston the great hunter was not a man to let his fear show! Then his eyes fell on the note Sarah was holding.

"You said you found it with that?" He pointed out.

"Yes." Sarah nodded.

"Give it to me." Gaston whispered. He took the paper and began reading. His heart dropped into his stomach and his blood froze as the cold-hearted words glared up at him:

" _Bonjour, Captain!_

 _It's good to see you again. You are looking fine. It's been a while, hasn't it? You don't remember me, do you? Well, you ought to! You remember my brother, Charles? He was mortally shot, in the midst of a scouting expedition when we served together in the army. You promised to fetch the doctor to help him. _

_You remember now? I do! I've remembered it every day since. I've been looking for you and an opportunity like this for years! I'm only sorry that it took me this long. It's time for you to receive your comeuppance, the just reward of your deeds. Your sister is with me! That's right, I took her, and she is at my mercy now. How did you feel when you couldn't find her, Captain? Huh? Panic? Fear? Anger? Helplessness? If you did, then I've accomplished more than I thought possible. Oh, don't worry, Gaston. She's all right...for the time being. But as to whether she will continue to be, all depends on you! _

_How did I pull this off, you wonder? I thought you'd never ask. I am an ex soldier after all. It was easy, really. I slinked around your house, carefully making sure no one was watching then did your dog in. While everyone was focused on him, I snuck into your house and stayed up in the attic all this time until you finally left this evening._

 _Let's play a game of Hide and Seek. I set the rules. You follow my clues, then you should be able to wrap this up swiftly. If not, I'm afraid your pretty little sister will reap the dire consequences. I honestly hate the idea of messing up her perfect_ _ly_ _sweet face,_ _or_ _making her a public scandal in front of her friends because she became involved with someone, unmarried! Ah, see? You're already infuriated, and wanting to wring my neck, are you? That's just what I wanted to know. All right, you great hunter. Let the game begin! You'll find your first clue on the bridge across the small river beneath your quaint little village. You must_ _figure out exactly_ _what that clue is_ _and the next one_ _yourself without my help, your sister's life could depend on it!_

 _You have three days, Captain Gaston the Hunter,_ _three_ _days to track down where I am hiding your_ _precious little_ _sister. If you haven't found her by sundown of the third day, you will never see her again...alive! That's a promise._

 _You'd better start investigating quickly. Time is ticking away, and every hour counts! I've never known you to back down from a challenge! I am eagerly looking forward to seeing you again. Good luck!_

 _Private Andre Benoit"_

"Oh my g-" Gaston's heart caught in his throat. The color drained from his face and he went ghostly pale. He covered his face with his hand. He'd brought this on himself, and his loved one! He was sickened to think of his innocent sister being held at the mercy of this vindictive man he'd wronged. There was no telling what the fellow ex-soldier would do to her! Gaston hated to imagine. After what had already been going on around here...

"Gaston?" Belle asked gently. "Are you all right?" Gaston looked as if he was about to throw up. He _was_ very close to doing it!

"Gaston?" Adam spoke a little louder. "What's wrong?"

Gaston panted, handing Lefou the note. "I did this." Gaston gulped, trying not to shed tears. Words could not describe the shame, remorse, and guilty anguish he felt right now. "I've brought this on us. It's my fault, and now he's going to make Lissa pay for it! She didn't do anything, and now he's going to punish her for my crimes!" At this point, he couldn't keep the tears inside any longer.

"Dear g-" Lefou inhaled sharply, when he'd read the note.

Gaston had to step away. He stumbled into the kitchen and leaned his head on the door frame. His eyes were misty and his fist was raised to his mouth. He winced painfully. This was all his fault... _again!_ Only this time, he didn't believe he could reach Lissa before it was too late! She might be dead already. He'd broken his promise. He _hadn't_ taken care of his sister, like his mother had trusted him to. He'd failed both of them. His gut gnawed at him big time, every time he began to picture whatever ugly scenario Andre may create with her. "No..." He bit his lip hard. "Please, God! Don't do this. Don't let her die because of me. Please! Please, Lord God, I _**beg**_ You! _!_ _Don't_ let this happen!" His shoulders shook as he silently wept.

Sarah quietly came up behind him. She hated the extreme distress on his face. It cut her to the core. She gazed up at him sadly and rubbed his back. She touched his arm, making him face her. "We'll find her, Gaston." Sarah said softly. "We will! I know it." Gaston's lip quivered. He didn't deserve Sarah's gracious kindness, her love, or encouragement. Not after what he did. But as he gazed into her glistening blue eyes, all he saw was hope and kindness. He hung his head, trying not to sob out loud. Sarah stood up on her toes, and kissed his wet face. She softly stroked his scruffy cheek. Gaston grimaced hard and pulled her tightly into himself.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Lefou shuddered.

"Do you know who this fellow is, Lefou?" Adam asked him.

"Yes, I do." Lefou hung his head. "We served in the war with him. But I think Gaston should be the one to explain to you what happened. I don't know all the details."

"Here, Belle. Sit down." Adam told her. She'd been on her feet for a while. He brought her to the sofa.

* * *

"My darling Sarah," Gaston looked remorsefully into her eyes. "I have to explain about this. And you're going to hate me when I do." He hung his head.

"You're my husband." Sarah shook her head. "You've told me what you used to be like. If this is part of that...I'll listen. I may be very disappointed in what you're about to say. Maybe even angry. But I know that that isn't part of who you are... _anymore!_ " Gaston pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." He sadly smiled. Sarah walked with him back into the parlor. "Guys, I..." Gaston swallowed hard before beginning, "We need to talk. There's something I have to tell you."

"We're listening." Adam said, touching Belle's shoulder. She gratefully clasped his hand.

Gaston hung his head in deep shame. Shame wasn't strong enough word to describe how he felt. He hated himself. Sarah watched his every move, and she could see his every muscle constrict tensely through his clothes. "This...this Andre," He began, "Lissa isn't the one he should kill. I...I am!" Nobody said a word. They just watched him pensively, bracing themselves for his confession. "Andre was a private under me in the army. Lefou knew everyone, and Andre was one of his pals. Andre had a brother...Charles." Gaston winced. He looked at Sarah. She was so sweet, he hated to tell her this. "Darling, I think you need to sit down for this."

"I will when I'm ready." Sarah said, hugging herself.

"Charles and Andre were good brothers." Gaston continued. "One day...one day, we were on a scouting expedition. Lefou stayed behind at the base on this one. Andre and his brother were a couple of the soldiers under my command. Anyway, we were searching for signs of the enemy, when...someone started shooting at us. We fired back, and attempted to flee. Charles...Charles was mortally wounded, but Andre his brother refused to leave him behind. We...I took care of the enemies taking us down. Andre begged all of us to get help. I...I told him I would. I promised to find a medic and bring him back as quickly as possible. Charles died in Andre's arms."

"How could that be your fault?" Sarah asked. "You didn't know there were enemy soldiers waiting over there!"

"Did you?" Adam asked. He and Gaston had become friends, but knowing the guy's past, he wouldn't put it passed him-in the _past-_ to eliminate someone he felt was in his way.

"No, I did not." Gaston said. "But it was still my fault."

"How come?" Maurice asked.

"I never did return with a medical officer." Gaston clenched his fists, his face dark and regretful. "I...I...I did return to camp. But...Andre had to leave his brother, promising to come back for him. When he made it back to camp, he...he found me..." Gaston furiously slammed his fist down on the table, startling his listeners. His knuckles screamed at him from the brutal force they'd received but he ignored the pain. "He found me... _relaxing_ , drinking hard cider with some buddies." Gaston covered his face, his whole body shaking. "They didn't make me do it. I...I chose to. The colonel was happy with how I handled the enemy fire, so _I_ decided I deserved some relaxation as a reward-seeing as Charles was most likely dead already-." Sarah looked away, her face fallen with disappointment. Gaston growled loudly and punched the table again.

"Gaston..." Lefou whispered to him, trying to calm him. Though Lefou himself felt sick too, as badly as the night they'd left Maurice to the wolves. Tears were streaming down Sarah's cheeks as she watched her husband being eaten up with guilt, and taking in this ugly truth.

"Andre was outraged." Gaston said, his lip quivering. "And he had every right in the world to be. He went bizarre and went for me. He was put under lock and key for attacking a higher ranking officer. He vindictively protested, but they assumed he was delirious from combat fatigue."

"Ohhh, Gaston..." Belle shook her head sadly. As if what he had done to Maurice wasn't enough!

"He wants revenge." Gaston winced hard. "But _I'm_ the one he should punish, not Lissa! I wish he'd just shot me dead on sight when he saw me after all these years! Everybody would be a lot better off!" Sarah looked up at him hurtfully. This was bitter to digest. Gaston had warned her that this kind of thing might happen, but she had told him she knew him for who he was now. She sniffled. Gaston couldn't bear to face her at this moment. Nevertheless, Sarah quietly came to his side and gave his arm a squeeze.

The room was heavily quiet for the longest time. Even Lefou was at a loss for words. Adam cleared his throat and finally spoke up. "Don't you think you should head down to the bridge right now?" He suggested. "Standing around here moping isn't going to help us find Lissa!" Everyone else looked up at him hopefully, glad that Adam was showing some authority and trying to take some charge of the situation.

Gaston slowly faced him. "I'll go." He said, and grabbed his hat.

"Let us come with you." Maurice said.

"No, Maurice. I appreciate your concern and your friendship." Gaston shook his head. "But she's my sister. I'm the one who did this to her. It's on me, not anyone else. So, I must be the one to save her." Then he walked out the door, not waiting for anyone.

"He can't do everything by himself." Belle remarked.

"That's what I keep trying to tell him." Sarah groaned.

"He _won't_ be by himself." Adam said firmly. "Belle, will you and Maurice wait here, please?"

"Of course." Belle nodded, smiling. Maurice agreed.

"Come, Lefou." Adam said.

* * *

Gaston kicked the gravel on the street and growled loudly to himself every step of the way down to the bridge. He'd hated himself when Lissa had been afraid of him as she'd recovered from her turbulent illness, and when he'd been showered with forgiveness from his now dearest friends in the world. But all that seemed like nothing compared to this! He absolutely hated everything about himself now. The only thing that kept him from running into the woods and actually taking his own life at this moment was that Lissa desperately needed him! She needed him to come save her! But how? It felt impossible.

How could this have happened?! He'd set up an entire brigade of armed men to watch over her and...Lissa had been stolen from right under their noses! And so efficiently too. "My poor sister!" Gaston wailed to himself as he made his way through the darkness to the stone bridge. "Oh God, let her be all right! _Why did I have to leave her?_ She trusted me. I turn my back and she's gone. I failed her! Again! It's my fault. It's my fault!" He wept bitterly. "Oh, Lissie, I can only pray that you're unharmed right now!" He sobbed as he leaned forward on the bridge wall, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry, Lissie. I'm so sorry! I did this to you. I'll try to get you out of it, I promise! But I don't know if I can."

Adam and Lefou had caught up with him. They gazed sorrowfully at each other, then Adam approached the broken, haunted army captain. "Did you find it?" Adam asked, holding up his torch. Gaston shook with weeping, shaking his head.

"Go away, Adam." He said in a muffled voice. "I don't need your pity. Just go away."

"Look, someone has kidnapped one of my people. It's my job to put a stop to it. It's my job to keep my people safe." Adam pursed his lips.

"Then put me out of my misery." Gaston muttered sadly.

"Gaston, come on!" Lefou blurted. "You can't think like that right now. Lissa's in terrible danger. She needs you! She needs us all to work together so we can find her."

Gaston hung his head, mournfully running his hand over the bricks, when his fingers brushed against a rustling crinkled object. Gaston snatched it and tried to read from the torches' flames, but his vision was blurred with tears. "Let's take this back to the house so we can form a plan." Adam told him. He and Lefou pulled Gaston to his feet and they all returned back to the Legume home.

* * *

Adam first went to Belle's side. "Are you all right?" He asked, covering her stomach and gripping her hand. Belle gazed at him tearfully.

"The baby's all right." She sniffled. "But we have to find her! Oh, Adam, what are we going to do?"

"Shh." Adam told her tenderly, stroking her hair. "We will find her! I give you my word."

Gaston, still blinded with tears, handed the note to Lefou who read the clue aloud. "A mother's love lasts forever." Lefou spoke. "What is that about?"

"Your mother is dead, isn't she?" Sarah asked Gaston.

"Yes." Gaston whispered.

"Maybe that's it." Adam spoke up. "She _is_ dead, yet Andre's pointing you toward her."

"Your mother's grave!" Lefou told Gaston.

They heard horses neighing outside and then there was a knock at the door. Sarah went to open it. "Excuse me. Can I help you?" She asked curiously. Four strange men, dressed in formal uniforms, were standing outside the door.

"Yes, Ma'am. Is the man of the house around? We'd like to speak with him." The first man said.

"Gaston?" Sarah turned her head toward him. Gaston stepped forward and came out. Everyone else followed to listen.

"Sirs? I am Captain Gaston Legume." He introduced himself. "I am the inspector of this district. You wanted to speak to me?" He noticed that the men were wearing badges and uniforms! Who were they? What did they want with him? Of all times!

"Aye. I am Lt. Bouvier." The first man said, shaking Gaston's hand. "These are my men: officers Gillette, Leroy, and Rousseau. I am in charge at the Marseille prison."

Gaston's face tightened. _Have they come for me?!_ "How can I help you?" He asked nervously. "I'm afraid you have caught me at a most distressing, inopportune time!"

"Begging your pardon, Captain. This will not take long." Lt. Bouvier said calmly.

"We're looking for a fugitive." Officer Rousseau announced grandly. Gaston stiffened. Everyone else waited with baited breath.

"Captain, have you seen any strangers in your parts lately?" Bouvier asked.

"A phantom." Gaston muttered.

"We're looking for an escaped convict who we believe might have made it this far." Bouvier continued.

"What is he wanted for?" Lefou asked.

"For _murder!"_ Rousseau jumped in again. "He's very dangerous. And there's a one thousand livre reward for his capture, dead or alive!"

"Pardon me." Adam stepped forward. "I am Prince Adam, the monarch of this small kingdom. We have just learned that one of my subjects has been kidnapped! We are in the middle of a tense situation. Please make you business brief."

"My deepest apologies, Your Highness." Bouvier nodded.

"What is the name of this fugitive?" Adam asked firmly.

"His name is Andre Benoit." One of the other officers answered.

Everyone gasped. Gaston was so stunned, so horrified that he became light-headed and couldn't see straight. He face became white as a sheet again. "NO!" Lefou shook his head. "That can't be! This cannot be real!"

"Oh, Gaston..." Sarah gulped, coming to his side. Adam gripped his arm.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Bouvier asked. "Maybe we should send for the doctor."

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Adam asked him.

"Sure as h-." Rousseau sneered.

"I'll thank you, _sir,_ to watch your language!" Adam growled at him. "There are ladies present."

"Oh. Beg your pardon." Rousseau shrugged snarkily. But Adam didn't believe him.

"Monsieur," Maurice spoke up as he stepped forward, "this _cannot_ be coincidence! We just learned that this fellow Andre you speak of is the one who has kidnapped Captain Gaston's younger sister and is holding her as a hostage somewhere!"

"You're fooling with me." Bouvier sputtered.

"It's no joke, sir!" Lefou spoke up. "He even left a note!"

"You say this man is w-wanted for m-murder?" Sarah asked shakily.

"I'm afraid so." Bouvier nodded glumly. "You see, eight years ago, he was imprisoned for threatening his captain in the army. He was let out for a brief time and in that time he has committed four murders. Swore revenge on them or other.

'Anyway, first he terrorized these men's families for a while, always being sure to keep himself well hidden. Then, one by one, he killed the men. He'd do it in spacious intervals so no one would pick up on his activities. But once his victims were dead, he boasted about it and said that they'd gotten their comeuppance. He's been in and out of prison several times since then. He always manages a sudden escape.'"

"He's been in our custody the passed two years." Officer Leroy added. "Recently, we were transporting him to a different location as our institution has become overcrowded. Soon as his feet hit the ground, he assaulted all the guards and escaped. We believe we've tracked him down this far."

"Yes. It was him." Gaston fought to keep a steady voice. "He's been stalking my sister, only we had no idea it was him! Today he beat our watchdog. And..."

"That explains it then." Adam said. "Jesse attacked him when he assaulted Lissa that one time. He knew he couldn't effectively take her without getting mauled again. So he put Jesse out of commission today, so he could snatch her tonight!"

"Who were the other men Andre killed?" Maurice asked.

"They were a Morris Lefevre, George Brun, Austin Aucion, and Vincent Dubois." Officer Leroy answered.

"Why, Gaston those were the same soldiers who..." Lefou's face went white and he felt like he was going to throw up. _"Oh my g-!"_

"The ones I was drinking with that night." Gaston finished for him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **That's right. After consideration, I decided to make this part of the story into a two-part, otherwise this one would have been even more lengthy than it already is. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, commented, or even just read it! I have _never before_ written a story this long before! Glory to God for giving me inspiration, and especially giving me ideas for the fill-in chapters. **

**If you want me to post soon the next/first chapter of what happens next, please do let me know! We can't leave Lissa hanging, can we? Chapters to come soon, fingers crossed!**


End file.
